


Una novia para mi novia

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Sexuality, Awkward Dates, Dates, F/F, Football, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Future Character Death, Future pregnant, Girlfriends - Freeform, Magic Cock, Plans, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Sick Opal, future twins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 153,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué es lo más loco y tierno que harías por amor? </p><p>Opal es una jovencita que sale y es novia de la mariscal de campo, Korra, ambas se quieren con locura pero Opal oculta un triste secreto, está muy enferma pero esconde muy bien su terrible y doloroso padecimiento aunque ahora que está entrando en fase terminal, lo que menos quiere es que ver sufrir a su amada jugadora por lo que idea un alocado y romántico plan para que Korra no sufra la soledad de su ausencia al momento de su partida así que decide que la mejor solución es que Korra debe tener a alguien más, por lo que no hay mejor candidata que su mejor amiga Asami, y es a través de varias citas estratégicamente planeadas que el amor surge lenta y clandestinamente entre Korra y Asami pero el único problema es que Asami siente que traiciona a su MA al enamorarse de su tierna y atractiva novia además de que su lógica no la deja ser libre y vivir su amor, ¿podrá Asami dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones una vez en su vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 0

**Author's Note:**

> La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece pero tomaremos prestados algunos de sus caracteres.
> 
> La historia nació de un día para otro, esperando sea del agrado de los lectores y sino pues, ni que hacer. 
> 
> Perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica que pueda aparecer y estamos abiertas a cualquier comentario y critica.

Capítulo 0 

A todos les ha tomado por sorpresa, la triste noticia se ha difundido en todos los círculos en los que se ha estado manejando la siempre jovial y sonriente chica de los enigmáticos ojos verdes proveniente de la conocida ciudad de metal, la imponente Zaofu.  
Una chica de cabello castaño solloza silenciosamente mientras sujeta la pálida y fría mano de su novia, quien yace sin vida sobre la cama mientras que su madre, una mujer de cabello grisáceo y ojos del mismo color que su hija se refugia en el pecho de su marido, quien intenta mantenerse serenos pero el impactante momento que vive la familia y amigos de la joven, hace que cada uno de los presentes conlleve el dolor a su propia manera.

Los gemelos se abrazan mutuamente dándose ánimos silenciosamente mientras que el joven de peinado y corte personalizado y estéticamente arreglado al estilo de un artista permanece con la mirada absorta en la cama donde se encuentra su hermana; el mayor de los hermanos Beifong es abrazado por su novia en un intento de consuelo.

Una joven de cabello negro se abraza a sí misma escondida en un pequeño rincón de la reducida habitación del hospital, intenta contener el dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y más aún la culpa de los nuevos sentimientos que comienza a nacer dentro de sí por la novia de Opal, Korra, la misma joven que llora en silencio al lado de la cama pero el verla así de frágil y lastimada sólo hace que dichos sentimientos le empujen a acercarse a ella para darle consuelo, Asami sabe lo que debe hacer pero también sabe que eso le dolerá más que este momento: debe alejarse ahora que puede, para no lastimarse ni traicionar la memoria de su amiga con tan impropios e insistentes pensamientos y sentimientos que no puede manejar. 

―Ambas se necesitarán mutuamente, no puedes darle la espalda…― Murmura a su espalda la voz madura de Su, como quien sabe su secreto ― Sabes que Opal te lo pediría y no puedes fallarle.  
―Lo sé… Lo sé pero no puedo ― No puede terminar la oración pues sus pies le guían fuera de la habitación presa del súbito pánico que comienza a crecer dentro de ella y nubla su razonamiento cuando observa a Korra dirigirse a ella con la clara intención de abrazarla.  
―Asami, Asami… ¡Asami! ― Llama la voz quebrada de Korra cuando sale tras ella de la habitación con la clara intención de detenerle pero es inútil, Asami ya no está.  
Con el pecho agitado, Asami se recarga en la pared al final del pasillo en el que se ha escondido dejando que las lágrimas y el llanto le dominen por un momento tratando de lavar la tristeza que siente en ese preciso instante, debe permitirse un momento de debilidad si quiere ser fuerte después de eso.

*** *** ***  
El funeral es todavía más triste, los amigos cercanos a la familia se acercan para dar el sentido pésame a los Beifong mientras que los amigos y compañeros de escuela se despiden de la querida Opal; toda la atención se centra en la foto perfectamente seleccionada por Korra para ese momento, la imagen de la sonriente y jovial pelinegra permanece sobre el ataúd como manera de tributo para que le recuerden “tal como era…”, según las palabras de Korra.

―Lo sentimos mucho, Korr ― palmea su espalda un joven de contextura robusta y cabello negro, Bolin, compañero de equipo y uno de los mejores amigos de Korra.  
―Estamos contigo, K ― secunda otro joven con rasgos familiares a los de Bolin y mismo color de cabello, Mako, hermano de Bolin y otro de los mejores amigos de Korra.  
―Gracias chicos, en verdad ― ambos jóvenes le abrazan y Korra siente el consuelo acompañado de un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón como si le faltase algo ― ¿han visto a Asami? ― Pregunta al separarse de los hermanos, a lo que ambos niegan.  
―Supe por Ginger que estuvo encerrada en su habitación todo el día de ayer y después de eso, nada más ― comenta Mako bajando la mirada al ver que su respuesta fue más deprimente de lo que esperaba.

Mientras los tres chicos guardan silencio, Asami llega acompañada de su padre, quien se acerca a dar palabras de aliento a los destrozados padres y mientras Asami evita todo contacto con sus compañeros, especialmente con la insistente mirada de Korra, uno de los hermanos de Opal le aborda en su asiento, Huan, quien le entrega un sobre sin darle una explicación excepto claro sus enredosas palabras de reflexión que casi nadie comprende.

― La muerte es una realidad de la que nadie puede escapar, llegará la hora en que tengamos que dejar esta vida para siempre ― Asami le mira aturdida ― Opal, la dejó para ti, mamá me pidió que te la diera en el momento apropiado y yo creo que este es el mejor momento.  
Cuando Asami está apunto de preguntar la razón de la carta, Huan levanta la mirada hacia la fotografía de Opal y sonríe.  
―Opal siempre fue una persona altruista, siempre pensó en los demás antes que en sí misma, espero puedas entender eso… Ella quería que fueras feliz ― el joven le dedica una sonrisa que Asami no entiende pues le parece que sabe un secreto sobre sí misma que ella ignora completamente y lo raro de la situación es que todos en la familia Beifong parecen saber lo mismo que ella y los demás desconocen ― pero espera a abrir la carta, no es el momento ni la hora.

Curiosa de saber lo que la carta contiene, voltea el reverso y puede ver la caligrafía delicada de su amiga por lo que no puede evitar dedicar una mirada hacia la fotografía que permanece sobre la caja de madera mientras intenta sacar la respuesta que sabe no le dará, tentada por un momento observa furtivamente a Korra de espaldas mientras conversa con Kuvira, la novia del hermano mayor de Opal, Baatar Jr., y con el mismo Baatar Jr.; puede sentir las mejillas arder al pensar que el traje negro le siente más de lo que quiere admitir y le hace recordar una “cita”, si se le puede llamar así, a una cena que debería haber sido para tres personas pero a la cual Opal no ha asistido aunque haciendo memoria, los últimos meses las salidas que casi siempre eran para tres personas misteriosamente siempre terminaron siendo para ella y Korra.

¿Por qué Opal casi siempre resaltaba los atributos y la noble personalidad de su novia para con ella? ¿Por qué casi siempre les cancelaba de último momento la reunión que organizaban para las tres? ¿Por qué casi siempre les dejaba a solas en los recientes días? ¿Podría ser que Opal estuviese intentando hacer que se enamoraran? Era una locura pero, ¿Podría ser que Opal quisiese que estuviesen juntas?

Sólo habría una manera de responder a todas las interrogantes y esa carta en sus manos tendría las respuestas, una mirada y pequeña sonrisa triste por parte de Su le contesta afirmativamente cuando ambas se ven mutuamente y el corazón de Asami comienza a latir abruptamente de manera acelerada con tan solo pensar en que todas sus preguntas sean respondidas de manera afirmativa pero para eso, habrá que esperar…


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 

Los días siguen pasando después del funeral y ha transcurrido más de una semana del trágico y triste evento que todavía sigue fresco en todas las personas cercanas a la joven Opal; ya es una semana desde que Asami ha estado evitando a toda costa a Korra o simplemente ignorando su presencia, detalle que molesta a la joven morena y está decidida a reprocharle el abandono a su amiga pelinegra pero lo que necesita ahora es aclarar sus sentimientos y ciertos detalles con la joven pues desde su repentino alejamiento, Korra se ha dado cuenta de que resiente su ausencia aunque sin temor a equivocarse, sabe lo que realmente le sucede y está cayendo en cuenta de que la vida debe continuar como le ha dicho su querida Opal y lo que menos quisiera es decepcionarle pero tiene temor a la revelación que ha tenido: se ha enamorado de Asami.

Y por más loco que parezca y le cause temor, la distancia le ha aclarado el panorama, está total y perdidamente enamorada de la mejor amiga de su novia difunta, aun siendo aterrador y escandaloso para algunos dependiendo del cristal en que se mire y por más que quiera, no lo puede negar.

Así que planea abordarla después de su práctica de futbol y de que el ensayo de las porristas termine calculando el tiempo, a penas y tendrá el suficiente para tomar una ducha para lavar el sudor de su cuerpo así que cuando el silbato del entrenador da por finalizada la “tortura” a la que les ha estado sometiendo en las últimas semanas debido a que la final de la temporada de futbol está a la vuelta de la esquina, sabe que tienen que prepararse lo mejor posible puesto que la última semana de entrenamientos la ha tomado libre para intentar reponerse de la reciente pérdida.

Korra coloca su uniforme sucio en su maleta deportiva y su casco en su casillero, saliendo presurosa hacia el gimnasio donde regularmente practican las porristas con la esperanza de ver a la pelinegra ya que extraña su presencia, ver el brillo en su mirada y observar su reflejo en sus orbes verdes además de que el persistente recuerdo de sus labios color carmín no ha abandonado su mente por ningún momento en los últimos días implantando en ella incrementando el deseo de probarlos en un beso furtivo.

Con mochila en hombro, deja los vestidores despidiéndose de sus compañeros con la mano evitando a toda costa verse involucrada y atrapada en alguna conversación que le reste el valioso tiempo con el que cuenta para abordar a Asami; sin poder evitarlo, los nervios crecen en su interior y en cada vidrio u objeto reflejante comprueba su aspecto a cada momento como quien se dirige a una cita, ¿una cita? Si se pone a pensar y a analizar, tiene una ligera sospecha de que Opal estuvo organizando las salidas entre ella y Asami con otro fin más que amistoso aunque no quiere asegurar ni afirmar nada pero los sentimientos nacientes no mienten.

―Ginger, ¿has visto a Asami? ― Korra aborda a una joven pelirroja que usa una toalla para limpiar el rastro del sudor.  
―Sí, está… ― La joven se da la vuelta sólo para ver que su capitana ya no se encuentra en el gimnasio ― Estaba aquí hace unos momentos, siento no ser de utilidad ― bebe un sorbo de agua de su botella.  
―Gracias de todas formas ― con paso presuroso, sale del gimnasio para buscar su objetivo.  
Girando el rostro hacia todos lados, busca a su objetivo evadiendo a la mayoría de las personas que se cruzan en su camino e intentan llamar su atención o felicitarla por el avance del equipo pero de manera cortés y con prisa, los esquiva al ver unos mechones tan negros como el ébano que se escapan de la liga que les sujeta; la joven dueña de los mechones camina con prisa cargando en su hombro su bolso deportivo y un par de libros en sus brazos sujetándolos contra su pecho.  
― ¡Asami! ― Grita Korra caminando más a prisa para darle alcance pero la aludida al escuchar su voz da un pequeño saltito dejando caer los libros provocando que varias hojas salieran volando apenas los libros tocaron el suelo ― Déjame ayudarte.

Korra se apresura a reunir las hojas escritas con la caligrafía de Asami mientras que la joven pelinegra evita todo contacto con la morena realizando la acción lo más rápido que puede, en un momento sus manos se tocan cuando intentan tomar una hoja al mismo tiempo probando que Asami se sonroje y se levante súbitamente tratando de alejarse de Korra sin darle alguna mirada o agradecimiento.  
―Asami… ― Su nombre sale casi en susurro en un intento desesperado por detenerle pero su voz se ahoga ante la desesperación ― ¿Estás…Estás evadiéndome? ― Pregunta Korra deteniendo a la joven pelinegra al percatarse del tono de voz dolido que ha usado ― ¿Te he…Te he ofendido o he hecho algo para molestarte? ― Korra se acerca lentamente intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para asustar a Asami mientras que ésta niega con la cabeza con la mirada clavada en el piso como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo en ese instante ― Asami, necesito hablar contigo….  
― ¿Podría ser después? ― Le interrumpe de manera cortante sin darle la cara escudándose más en los mechos de cabello que caen sobre su rostro para evitar que Korra vea las emociones que florecen en su rostro.  
―Es algo importante, en verdad necesito… ― Se ve nuevamente interrumpida.  
―Korra, no puedo en este momento, ¿podría ser más tarde? En verdad tengo prisa… Tengo que… ― Su voz se quiebra en ese momento cuando Korra le sujeta de manera delicada el brazo.  
―Asami… ― La aludida no puede resistir más y se gira buscando consuelo en el pecho de la joven morena enterrando su rostro envuelto en lágrimas contenidas por los días de tensión que ha vivido y lo único que puede hacer Korra se abrazarla para intentar darle consuelo ― Asami, yo…― Pero en ese instante Asami abandona la calidez que los brazos de Korra le ofrecen para alejarse corriendo de ella murmurando disculpas.  
―Lo siento Korra, yo… Yo… No puedo… No…  
―Asami… ¡Asami! ― Por un momento la joven morena piensa que debe seguirla pero sabe que no hay mucho que hacer en ese instante, sólo darle tiempo y espacio para considerar ciertas cosas y hablar sobre ellas cuando pase el dolor por el que están atravesando ― Asami.

*** *** ***  
― ¿Crees que Asami capte el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Opal? ― Pregunta Baatar a su esposa esa misma tarde mientras ambos beben café en la sala de estar.  
―Asami es una chica muy perspicaz, no lo dudo ni por un momento pero… ― responde Su mientras sujeta su barbilla ― ese raciocinio y pensamiento lógico son su perdición cuando se trata de sentir, ella siente con las ecuaciones números que tanto adora aunque eso no desmerita su buen corazón.  
― ¿Necesitará algún otro empujón?  
―Uno, dos, tres o hasta más, esa chica lo que necesita es que le abramos los ojos y le halemos las orejas ― sonríe ante ese pensamiento ― tal como dijo Opal, así lo quiso ella y es lo menos que podemos hacer ― el dolor de la pérdida de su hija se instala en su pecho y sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas ― sé que eso la haría feliz ― Baatar se acerca y abraza a su esposa besando su cien.  
―Lo sé, y por eso cumpliremos con su última voluntad tal cual dispuso ― le dedica una sonrisa triste y dolida ― emparejaremos a esas dos de eso no tengas duda.

*** *** ***  
Asami se detiene después de una larga carrera perdiéndose en las instalaciones de la preparatoria, intenta recuperar el aliento a la vez que mira a su alrededor para ver si ha perdido a Korra, se siente mal por habar abandonado de un día para otro a la joven morena pues ante todo es su amiga y sabe que antes que nada, la amistad va primero.

Pero los sentimientos que se han albergado en su corazón desde la primera vez que le ha conocido, la hacen sentir culpable y le han impedido permanecer más tiempo a su lado pues le resulta intoxicante para su bienestar emocional, según ella, como una droga que corre a través de sus venas poniendo en duda su lealtad ante Opal, su mejor amiga.

Con la mirada perdida mientras permanece sentada en una de las bancas más alejadas de los extensos jardines, recuerda que lleva consigo la carta que le ha escrito Opal así que la rebusca entre sus cosas encontrándola entre los libros que le acompañan; detalla con el dedo índice su nombre en el sobre cerrando los ojos en el acto y derramando una lágrima que limpia rápidamente, respira profundo debatiendo internamente si la abre o no pero la curiosidad puede más que todas sus dudas así que con manos temblorosas y nerviosas, rasga una de las esquinas para evitar romper la hoja que contiene dentro, suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones y desdobla el papel.

“Querida Asami…”


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra parece haberse dado cuenta que siente al más que amistad por Asami pero esta confundida e indecisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen que publique hasta ahora pero no había tenido oportunidad pero les dejo un pequeño adelanto.

Capítulo 2  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxyIXIKMiOM Mad World - The Legend Of Korra amv - [Korra Tribute])

Todo a mí alrededor son caras conocidas sitios gastados, caras gastadas.  
Listas y despiertas para sus carreras diarias hacia ningún sitio, hacia ningún sitio.  
Sus lágrimas empañan las gafas inexpresivas, inexpresivas.  
Oculto mi cabeza, quiero ahogarme en mi pena no hay mañana, no hay mañana. 

En cierto modo resulta divertido, en cierto modo triste.  
Los sueños en los que agonizo son los mejores que he tenido.  
Resulta duro de decir, duro de aceptar cuando la gente camina en círculos.  
Es un mundo desquiciado. 

Niños esperando el día en que se sentirán bien.  
Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños. Programados para sentir en el modo en que deberían.  
Siéntate y escucha, siéntate y escucha.  
En el colegio estaba muy nervioso Nadie me conocía, nadie me conocía.  
Maestro dime cual es mi lección mira a través de mi, mira a través de mi. 

En cierto modo resulta divertido, en cierto modo triste.  
Los sueños en los que agonizo son los mejores que he tenido.  
Resulta duro de decir, duro de aceptar cuando la gente camina en círculos.  
Es un mundo desquiciado.  
Amplia tu mundo.  
Mundo loco.

Una molesta Korra se encuentra en el patio trasero de su casa lanzando algunos de los balones que utiliza para practicar con su papá cuando no está entrenando en el campo de juego estrujando los pobres balones con ambas manos sin ningún propósito de entrenamiento; la furia está consumiendo pensamiento ante las evasiones de Asami en los últimos días pero si a eso le une la clara desesperación que tiene por desahogar todos los sentimientos negativos que invaden su cuerpo con todos los acontecimientos posteriores al deceso de Opal puesto que su proceso de luto no ha sido completado debidamente al no derramar las lágrimas necesarias que podrían limpiar su dolor interno hasta que siente el tímido líquido comenzando a resbalar por sus mejillas y se da cuenta de que no puede seguir guardando todo ese dolor lanza el último balón y el impulso le hace sobre sus rodillas en verde pasto mientras que los pequeños ríos desciendan de manera inevitable doblegando su orgullo interno mientras su mente trae ante ella los recuerdos del lindo rostro de la tierna Opal.

Empuña ambas manos cuando la ira y la impotencia le hacen ver la realidad de que ella, su querida Opal, ya no volverá a dedicarle esa tímida sonrisa que le ha dado cuando ha recibido un cumplido de su parte o el gesto nervioso de mano para acomodar el mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja cuando le miraba fijamente de una manera enamorada; esos tiernos y brillantes ojos verdes no le dedicarán la mirada animándola en cada partido en su diminuto uniforme de porrista ni tampoco le esperará al final para darle su tan ansiado beso por la victoria, por ser la mejor jugadora o el premio de consolación para levantar su ánimo tras una derrota.  
Siente la soledad y perdida estrujar su corazón sin piedad pero lo que le frustra es que ha podido haber pasado todo el tiempo que la etapa casi final de su enfermedad les hubiese permitido de no ser por esas salidas y citas que la habilidosa Opal ha preparado para ella y Asami en esos mismo meses es que ha escondido la verdad de todos, esas citas… 

¿Por qué ahora que recuerda el tema de las citas su corazón siente menos dolor y su cuerpo reacciona de una manera traidora deseando la compañía de la joven pelinegra que ahora no quiere verla? ¿Por qué la forma amistosa en que la ha visto a Asami como amiga ha cambiado de pronto y le duele el rechazo a su compañía? ¿Estará confundiendo ciertas emociones y sentimientos en ese momento de flaqueza y debilidad?  
Golpea un balón cercano a ella mientras su cuerpo cae hacia adelante apoyando su manos para sostenerse sobre sus brazos clavando sus orbes azules en el color verde del pasto como si este fuese a responder sus dudas, su expresión ahora un poco más serena trata de comprender lo que está pasando pero sabe que no hay mucho que entender y que por más preguntas que haga, es como hablar con el viento pues no obtendrá respuesta.

Gruñe ante la incertidumbre de lo que está sintiendo porque está todo revuelto en su cabeza: ira, desilusión, tristeza, abandono, decepción, amistad… Amos, un momento, ¿amor? ¿En qué momento ese peligroso sentimiento se ha mezclado con todo lo demás cuando a su mente viene el recuerdo de la belleza pelinegra de labios rojos como la tentación? 

―Esos balones no tienen la culpa de tu furia ― suena una profunda y conocida voz masculina a su espalda.

―Lo sé, pero con alguien tengo que desquitarme ― sonríe muy a su pesar.

―Sabes que el futbol americano no se juega con una sola persona, ¿quieres un compañero de práctica? ― Sus pasos se encaminan hacia donde está la morena ― Además ya hace mucho tiempo que no practicamos juntos y quiero ver que tan buena se ha vuelto mi campeona y jugadora estrella, la próxima estrella de la NFL― una mano de gran tamaño se posa sobre su hombro dando un ligero apretón y ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse.

―Soy mejor que cuando tenía siete años papá, así que ya no me derribarás tan fácilmente con tus pases ― Korra sonríe de lado mientras se abraza a la enorme e intimidante figura que representa su padre en su traje fino de oficina, tan grande como un oso pero tan cariñoso como un cachorrito, Tonraq siempre ha tenido la facilidad de aligerar el estrés de su hija con sus abrazos.

―Eso lo veremos… ― Le mira compresivo ― Saca todo lo que pueda hacerte daño cariño, guardar todos esos sentimientos negativos te harán daño además llorar no te hace débil ― murmura cuando siente el cuerpo de su hija tenso así que palmea su espalda y da un ligero masaje circular en su espalda como cuando era pequeña para dejarle saber que no está sola y que estará para ella cuando le necesite por lo que Korra se aferra al abrazo protector que le brindan los protectores brazos de su padre.

―Gracias, papá ― Korra le mira con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos evitando que las lágrimas le vuelvan a invadir ― vamos, te venceré…

Ambos comienzan a recoger los balones regados y Tonraq toma el que está ubicado en la cima de la pila lanzando un pase a Korra mientras ésta se aleja para colocarse en posición para recibir los pases; en el transcurso de la pequeña práctica, Tonraq se puede dar cuenta de que su pequeño retoño está completamente distraído en sus pensamientos y lo sabe porque la gran mayoría de los pases resbalan de sus manos o golpean su cabeza y rostro, algo raro en Korra pues todo el tiempo saca a relucir su gran habilidad en el deporte.

― Un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos, ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene alejada de la realidad? ― Curiosea Tonraq acercándose a Korra.

― ¿Eh? ― Korra reacciona y parece como si estuviese saliendo de su trance ― ¿Me decías? ― Sus brillantes ojos azules se dirigen hacia su padre, quien permanece a su lado.

―A veces me gustaría saber qué estás pensando ― Korra le mira de manera recriminadora ― no me veas así, tengo el derecho de preocuparme cuando comienzas a dejar de hablar ta fluidamente para enfocarte en ti misma, no es parte de tu personalidad estar tanto tiempo sin decir una sola palabra ― Korra frunce el ceño ligeramente sintiéndose bastante trasparente a sus ojos ― ¿Quieres decirle qué es lo que te preocupa a tu viejo? 

―No hay nada que… ― Comienza a pensar en alguna excusa tallando la base de su cuello y nuca, el gesto delator por el cual sabe que está nerviosa.

―No sabes mentir, pequeña mentirosa ― le sonríe intentando transmitirle la confianza necesaria que cree le hace falta ― sabes que estoy para ti siempre que me necesites.

―En serio… No es… Ya sabes… Gran cosa… 

―Si te pones así, es porque así es ― una certera afirmación sin margen de negativa mientras su mirada paternal abraza la inseguridad de su hija transmitiéndole una calidez que le dice que todo estará bien puesto que papá está cerca de ella para lo que necesite.

―Ya te dije… Papá… Que… ― Vuelve a rascar su nunca y base del cuello ― Está bien, tu ganas… Lo que pasa es que, estoy confundida ― su mirada esquiva la de su padre mientras la dirige hacia el horizonte donde el sol comienza a ocultarse lentamente despidiéndose de Ciudad Republica.

― ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué? ― Ambos toman asiento sobre el pasto.

―Porque… ― Piensa sus palabras antes de responder ― ¿Recuerdas que últimamente estuve saliendo con Asami? ― Tonraq asiente recordando a la linda chica pelinegra de ojos verdes.

― ¿Qué hay con eso? Asami es la amiga de Opal, ¿cierto? ― Korra asiente. 

―No sé cómo ni cuándo pero creo que me enamoré de ella… ― Hunde su rostro entre sus manos y las rodillas que se apoyan contra su pecho.

―Eh… Bueno… ― La confesión toma desprevenido a su padre pues supone que su guerra de sentimientos tiene que ver con el reciente deceso de la tierna Opal ― ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? 

―Confundida, molesta, herida, agradecida… ― Su padre le mira confundido al respecto y Korra suspira cansada ― Me siento confundida porque todo está sucediendo tan repentinamente que no me da tiempo de analizarlo y aclarar si es agradecimiento por estar conmigo cuando más la necesité durante los últimos momentos con Opal, me siento molesta porque siento que de alguna forma les estoy fallando a Opal, que le estoy siendo infiel de alguna manera al tener sentimientos por su mejor amiga y me siento herida porque Asami ha estado evitándome todos estos días cuando he querido hablar con ella sobre esto pero también me siento agradecida porque no sé de qué manera puedo abordar el tema con ella sin que le parezca raro o extraño, estimo mucho a Asami porque también es mi amiga pero… 

―Pero lo que sientes por ella va más allá que una simple amistad, ¿me equivoco? ― Korra no sabe si asentir o negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

―No, pero es que lo que sucedió entre nosotros es tan extraño, es como si estuviese planeado ― Tonraq arquea una ceja mientras frunce el ceño de manera confundida cuando ha escuchado las palabras “sucedió entre nosotros”― te explico, en los últimos tres meses, Opal estuvo organizando salidas entre nosotros con la excusa de acercarnos más como amigas y fortalecer la amistad pero se suponía que lo que serían reuniones para tres terminábamos quedando Asami y yo porque Opal cancelaba con alguna tonta excusa, y ahora viendo todo eso con más detenimiento ― pausa sus palabras para replantear y pensar sus conclusiones mientras frunce ligeramente el ceño ― esas salidas parecían más bien citas muy bien planeadas, lo que me lleva a pensar que Opal sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? 

―Realmente no lo sé pero creo que quería que Asami y yo fuésemos más unidas, la verdad no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

―¿Es lo que tú crees? ― La pregunta le saca de balance ― A mi parecer, con lo que me estás contando creo que Opal quería que ambas fuesen más cercanas pero no como amigas sino como otra cosa, para que ambas encontrasen consuelo la una en la otra al momento de su partida y su ausencia no las afectase tanto, un pensamiento muy generoso de su parte.

― ¿Consuelo? ¿Crees que Opal en verdad quería que Asami y yo pudiésemos ser algo más que amigas cercanas? 

―Yo creo que eso ya depende de ustedes y esa es la pregunta que tanto Asami como tú deberán responder ― coloca su mano sobre su hombro dando un ligero apretón de apoyo y comprensión ― creo que casi es la hora de la cena, pero si me preguntas, Asami me parece una buena chica sin mencionar que es muy linda ― golpea ligeramente el costado derecho de Korra provocando en ella una sonrisa ligera ― ¿vienes? 

―No, adelántate un poco, iré en un momento más… Necesito… Necesito pensar un poco.

Tonraq asiente mientras hace el recorrido hacia el enorme edificio a espaldas de su hija, Korra permanece sentada pensando en las palabras de su padre, “¿Todo depende de nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esa decisión? Pero Asami es mi amiga ante todo, siento que traiciono su confianza al mirarla de otra manera, Opal en buen embrollo me has metido… Opal, mi querida Opal…” 

El nombre de su desaparecida novia hace que se forme un pequeño nudo en el estómago y su garganta permanezca seca aunque un ligero rayo de luz ilumina sus ahora oscuros pensamientos, sabe que ante todo, Opal siempre ha procurado hacer cosas que le hiciesen feliz y quizá éste sea uno de los últimos gestos que ha querido tener para con ella y que ahora será ella quien decide si quiere o no aceptar lo que está por venir.

―Asami… ― Suspira mientras se levanta y camina hacia la casa con una sola imagen invadiendo sus pensamientos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback de cómo se conocieron nuestras protagonistas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y mi casi nulo conocimiento sobre algunos temas pero me pongo a investigar, el capítulo me parece se ha extendido un poco más de lo que quería pero en fin... Disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo 3 

Puedo contener mi respiración   
Puedo morder mi lengua   
Puedo mantenerme despierta por días   
Ser tu número uno. 

Puedo fingir una sonrisa   
Puedo forzar una risa   
Puedo bailar y jugar el papel   
Si es lo que pides   
Darte todo lo que soy. 

Puedo hacerlo… 

Pero solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana. 

Puedo encenderlo   
Ser una buena máquina   
Puedo contener el peso de los mundos   
Si es eso lo que necesitas   
Ser tu todo. 

Puedo hacerlo…   
Puedo superarlo… 

Pero solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana. 

Solo soy humana…   
Solo una pequeña humana… 

Puedo soportar tanto   
Hasta que he tenido suficiente. 

Porque solo soy humana   
Y sangro cuando me caigo   
Solo soy humana   
Y colapso y me quiebro   
Tus palabras en mi cabeza, cuchillos en mi corazón   
Me fortaleces y luego me desmorono   
Porque solo soy humana…

 

*** *** ** Flashback ** *** ***

― ¿Ya supieron la nueva buena? ― Se acerca una chica pelirroja de escasos dieciséis años a toda velocidad hacia sus amigas, ambas chicas pelinegras ataviadas con unos ligeros shorts de licra para ejercicio en conjunto con un top deportivo mientras hacen estiramientos y calentamientos de músculos antes de la práctica de porristas.

― ¿Cuál nueva buena? ― Pregunta la más alta de las jovencitas dirigiendo la atención de sus orbes verde esmeralda hacia su recién llegada amiga pelirroja.

―Hay una nueva estudiante en la escuela ― Ambas pelinegras se miran con una clara expresión de incredulidad por todo el alboroto que ha causado.

―Todos los años escolares hay nuevos estudiantes, Ginger ― Comenta haciendo más clara la obviedad del asunto la otra chica pelinegra de menor mientras rueda sus ojos verde jade escondiendo su sonrisa tras su puño.

―Ash Opal, eso es más que obvio pero a lo que voy es que ella fue transferida de una preparatoria desde la Tribu Agua del Sur ― ese pequeño detalle atrae la atención de ambas pelinegras puesto que no hay muchos estudiantes en la Preparatoria de Ciudad República (PCR) ― ya sé, ya sé que no es relevante pero ella será la nueva mariscal del equipo de futbol.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― Pregunta Asami arqueando una ceja curiosa.

―Tengo mis fuentes además de que la vi practicando con el equipo cuando venía al gimnasio ― la expresión entusiasta de Ginger cambia a una de una completa pervertida ― y dejen les cuento, está hecha toda una diosa… Con esos musculosos brazos lanzando el balón, esa piel de chocolate cubierta de perlas de sudor, esas piernas fuertes, esos abdominales y sus ojos, sus lindos ojos azules ― su boca casi babea ― en definitiva, este será un año interesante ― tanto Asami como Opal algunas veces se sorprenden de lo informada que está Ginger pues no hay nada que se le escape.

Asami y Opal se miran mientras comienzan a reír, conocen a la impulsiva de Ginger y saben que estará acosando a la pobre joven tribal pero no pueden evitar imaginarla de acuerdo con la clara descripción gráfica de su amiga; Opal comienza a fantasear un poco con la idea de poder tener al menos una cita con la desconocida mariscal pero conociendo su mala suerte en el amor, tomando el hecho de que la chica será una deportista destacada y destacando la belleza arrebatadora que posee su amiga Asami, y al ser la capitana del equipo de porristas, lo más probable es que caiga directo en su encanto natural y forme a ser parte la larga lista de pretendientes que posee la joven heredera Sato si es que no llega ser la novia oficial.

No es que menosprecie su belleza pero al lado de Asami pues a su lado su estatura imponente le hace ver menudita y pequeña además siempre se ha sentido como el patito feo del estanque a pesar de que ambas casi van a la par pero lo que no nota Opal es que su personalidad sencilla y su simpático carisma acrecientan el encanto y belleza propia, y eso es algo que la joven heredera siempre le ha recalcado como punto a su favor y por lo cual adora a su amiga.

Asami, por otro lado, posee una belleza impactante que arrebata el aliento como si se tratase de una diosa encarnada en su cuerpo terrenal, prueba de ello es la larga lista de pretendientes que van tras ella, y podría pensarse que gracias a eso y a lo prestigioso de su apellido debido a su padre, la jovencita es una completa presumida y mimada chiquilla pudiendo serlo por su estatus no sólo social sino también jerárquico dentro de la preparatoria que le otorga ser la capitana de las porristas pero la sencillez y humildad con la que se maneja, sólo acrecienta la hermosura de la que es poseedora.

El hecho es que Asami se lleva la atención de los chicos y esto a Opel le lastima un poco pero más que sentir envidia, se siente orgullosa de ser amiga de Asami por la unión profunda de su amistad pues sabe que no hay nada les pueda separar y Asami no está dispuesta a perder lo que tienen por algo tan tonto como perder la cabeza por un chico o lo que sus privilegios le brindan.

―Es en serio chicas, es toda una diosa…― Ginger prosigue con sus comentarios ― Su nombre es Korra ― suelta un suspiro al aire abrazándose y con ojos soñadores se pierde en sus pensamientos.

―Creo que la hemos perdido― comenta Opal mientras le toma del brazo para guiarla hacia el gimnasio.

―En definitiva… ― Secunda Asami.

El trío de amigas se encamina hacia su destino, el gimnasio, ese enorme edificio bastante acondicionado que se encuentra al lado del campo de futbol sabiendo que la ubicación les da la oportunidad de ver con ojos propios lo que Ginger les trata de describir pero al llegar, las gradas están totalmente ocupadas por gran parte, o sino es que la gran mayoría de la población femenina observando la práctica para el inicio de la temporada.

Tanto Asami como Opal dirigen su atención hacia el objeto de observación de los ojos femeninos, la jugadora con el número 10 que resalta en la espalda de su camisa azul y aunque no se puede ver su rostro a causa del casco que lleva, su mirada se pierde en la fisiología de la constituida y musculosa de la joven, y como si fuese algo estratégicamente planeado, cuando la joven morena flexiona su brazo derecho para lanzar la torneada forma de su bíceps se marca de tal forma que pareciera hubiese sido esculpido, obviamente gracias a las rutinas, ejercicios y deportes practicados, toda la audiencia mueve la cabeza sin perder ningún detalle siguiendo el trayecto del brazo antes de lanzar.

El pase sale disparado hacia el receptor cerca del otro lado de la cancha pero en un descuido de sus compañeros de la ofensiva, otro compañero se cuela y taclea a Korra por la espalda llevándola al suelo con tal fuerza que ambos ruedan varios metros sobre el césped.

Un pequeño grito de conmoción se escucha entre la audiencia pero suspiran con alivio al ver que el número 10 se levanta sacudiendo la suciedad de su uniforme de prueba mientras se retira el casco para revelar su largo cabello castaño sujeto en la cola de caballo alta al tiempo que limpia el sudor que se ha formado en su frente, estira la mano para ayudar a su compañero advirtiendo que el entrenador se acerca con una expresión de disgusto y con la clara intención de reprender tan fatal error.  
Después de seguir de cerca los movimientos del casi imparable número 10, poco a poco se va retirando la audiencia aunque todavía hay algún grupito de chicas intentando llamar la atención de la joven morena; para el tiempo que la práctica de porristas termina, el entrenamiento en el campo parece finalizar también por lo que camino hacia los vestidores, tanto Asami como Opal se detienen a dar una última mirada observando que por ahora Korra y otro de sus compañeros, Bolín sí reconocen bien, se encuentran lanzando el balón mientras se dirigen hacia las duchas, hasta ese momento, Korra ya se ha quitado la gran mayoría de sus aditamentos y los carga en su mano junto a su casco quedando en un top deportivo en color negro develando más de la forma bien constituida de sus músculos.

―Pues no está mal ― comenta Asami admirando con la mirada la anatomía deleitándose con el tatuaje que se alcanza a entrever en su brazo derecho y que por los trazos puede deducir se trata de un diseño tribal.

―Si tú lo dices ― concede Opal caminando hacia los vestidores sin percatarse de que el pase que ha lanzado Bolín va directo hacia ella y que Korra corre lo más rápido que puede para evitar que el balón le golpee.

― ¡Opal, cuidado! ― Grita Asami intentando correr hacia ella pero alguien más se le adelanta.

Pero es muy tarde cuando la joven pelinegra se percata de su situación de peligro, espera sentir el impacto en su nariz por lo que cierra los ojos pero el golpe jamás llega, sólo puede sentir un cuerpo de considerable masa muscular arrastrarla con él hacia el césped mientras el cuerpo le cubre y le gira para evitar que golpee su cuerpo contra el suelo por lo que acolchona su caída.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Opal puede escuchar una dulce voz llamarle y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con un cielo despejado ante ella, Korra ha sido su salvadora.

―S… Sí, yo… Sí, estoy bien gracias ― sonríe nerviosamente con el rostro completamente ensombrecido por el rubor.

―Es bueno escucharlo, perdona pero mi amigo y yo no nos dimos cuenta de que ibas caminando cuando lanzó el balón ― todavía permanecen en el suelo, Opal sobre Korra.

―Des… Descuida ― sus mejillas compiten contra el rojo del labial de Asami debido al contacto físico entre su cuerpo contra el de Korra.

―Deja que te ayude ― Korra se levanta y le tiene una mano a Opal para levantarle sin ningún problema, las miradas de las jóvenes permanecen fijas la una en la otra como manteniendo una silenciosa conversación ― por cierto, mi nombre es Korra ― se presenta extendiendo su mano.

―O… Opal ― tartamudea un poco.

―Bueno, Opal me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma por este incidente ― comienza Korra sintiendo el nerviosismo aflorar en su voz.

―Des… Descuida, aquí no ha pasado nada ― Opal acaricia su corto mechón de cabello e intenta colocarlo tras su oreja derecha, el gesto coqueto fascina a Korra de una manera indescriptible que le parece tierna verla toda sonrojada.

―De verdad, quisiera…― Se ve interrumpida por Bolín acercándose para disculparse y llevarse a Korra ― Perdón tengo que… Irme ― observa los vestidores pero prometo compensarte ― acaricia su nuca con nerviosismo ― así que supongo que te veré después.

Opal ve a la mariscal alejarse y no puede reprimir una sonrisa soñadora y enamorada, toda la escena ha sido captada por la mirada inquisitiva de Asami, quien ha analizado y leído los gestos por parte de ambas y puede concluir que hay cierta atracción entre ambas sino es que enamoramiento por parte de ambas si se aventura a predecir donde puede llegar todo eso en un futuro.  
―Alguien tendrá una cita… ― Murmura Asami atrayendo a Opal a la realidad.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ― Opal parece despertar de un hermoso sueño al cual ha sido transportada por un par de orbes azules de dulce mirar.

―Ajá, hazte la que la virgen te habla ― señala Asami sonriendo feliz por su amiga ― vamos a ducharnos para que estés presentable para tu amorcito.

―Asami, no hay ningún amor― las mejillas de Opal se vuelven a teñir de carmesí.

―Si no hay amor, entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas? 

Con las bromas por parte de Asami, ambas amigas se encaminan hacia los vestidores, Asami está feliz de que por fin alguien se muestre interesado en su amiga pero sin saber por qué puede sentir cierta punzada de envidia al no ser ella quien captase la atención de la mariscal, le parece absurdo pensar que tiene celos de la suerte de su amiga en ese instante pero desecha la idea en ese mismo instante y no le da importancia porque lo que importa ahora es Opal y nada más que Opal.

*** ***

Después del accidentado encuentro, Korra se ha encontrado con Opal infinidad de veces en los días posteriores al incidente y ha intentado invitar a salir a pelinegra pero su valentía se pierde cuando ve su reflejo en esos curiosos y sinceros orbes verde jade pues contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, Korra es algo tímida en cuanto al tema de las chicas y las citas, su comportamiento casi infantil y tímido causa ternura tanto en Asami como Opal pero su media sonrisa de lado tipo modelo de revista unida a su impulsiva y sencilla personalidad altruista y generosa les derrite el corazón a la gran mayoría de las chicas aunque lo que le otorga un mayor atractivo a la joven morena, es su inocencia en ciertos aspectos de su vida cotidiana y con eso se ha ganado más que el aprecio de ambas amigas.

Esa tarde, la joven morena se ha armado de valor para invitar a salir a Opal pero sus nervios son tantos y han aflorado en ese preciso instante que sus movimientos y gestos se vuelven algo torpes y a pesar de que Opal permanece en el mismo estado que Korra cada vez que se ven, parece más controlada o mejor dicho, sabe disfrazar mejor sus emociones.

―Eh… Opal ― Con todo el coraje que puede reunir Korra se acerca hacia el par de amigas pelinegras que se encuentran charlando cerca de sus casilleros.

― ¿Sí? ― La menudita joven pelinegra se gira al escuchar su nombre y cuando Korra acaricia ligeramente su hombro para llamar su atención.

― ¿Puedo…Tengo…Yo…Eh…Puedo hablar contigo? ― Tartamudea la pobre castaña con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas dándole una mirada significativa a Asami para que les brinde un poco de espacio e inexplicablemente Asami siente sus mejillas arder un poco por el rubor que ha despertado en ella con tan sólo una mirada de esos orbes azueles de la joven castaña. 

―Bueno, te veo después Op… Ve por ella tigresa ― murmura Asami lo suficientemente alto para que la nerviosa jugadora casi se desmaye mientras se aleja cubriendo ligeramente su risa traviesa con su puño.

―Eh, discúlpala ― Opal cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

―Eh sí, no… No hay problema, supongo ― Korra sujeta con fuerza la cinta de la hombrera de su mochila que cuelga en su hombro derecho.

―Entonces, ¿me decías? ― La pelinegra de menor tamaño cierra la puerta de su casillero al sacar el libro de su próxima clase mientras lo abraza a su pecho como si fuese un escudo o el peluche más ha querido y se recarga en el conjunto de casilleros a su espalda, trata de implementar las miradas coquetas que Asami y ella han estado practicando gracias a los tips de algunas revistas, sutilmente observa a Korra y después al suelo de manera inocente dando un par de parpadeos, dejando a Korra sin palabras, literalmente hablando.

―Yo… Que… ― Korra da una sacudida de cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos e ideas ― Quería preguntarte si… ―   
Nuevamente Opal le roba el aliento cuando pasa ligeramente sus dedos para colocar su corto cabello tras su oreja derecha observando los gestos con los que Asami le guía y le indica qué hacer sobre el hombro de Korra pues su pelinegra amiga se haya escondida tras una columna de cemento dando el apoyo necesario ― ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este viernes después del partido? ― Como si de un interruptor se tratase, Korra toma todo el valor posible para hablar de la manera más clara posible ― Digo, si… Si no tienes nada más que hacer ― acaricia su nuca acariciando su cabello halándolo un poco en su desesperación.

―Claro, claro que me gustaría ― una aperlada sonrisa aparece en los labios de Opal al igual que en Korra.

― ¿En serio? ¡Sí! Perdón, quise decir, gracias ― el entusiasmo se puede leer en el rostro de Korra pero se reprime para no abrazar a Opal en su momento de euforia ― entonces, el vier…Viernes, te busco ― y en su momento de locura, se acerca y besa la mejilla de la pelinegra de una manera casta y pura tomándola desprevenida mientras se aleja dando saltitos de felicidad dejando a Opal con el mayor sonrojo de su vida al dejar la sensación suave de sus labios en su piel ― Es… Es una cita.

―Sí, una cita ― murmura Opal acariciando de manera ausente la parte donde Korra ha depositado el beso.

―Wow, jamás pensé que nuestro bomboncito se moviera rápido ― se acerca Asami para felicitar a su amiga.

―Me invitó a salir ― murmura Opal perdida en sus pensamientos atrayendo la atención de Asami ― Asami, me invitó a salir ― todavía incrédula sujeta la manga de la chaqueta roja que usa.

―Tranquila, no es cosa del otro mundo, es sólo una cita.

―Sí, una CITA ― recalca asustada de arruinar la incipiente oportunidad de tener una oportunidad con Korra pero su temor radica en cometer un error por no saber qué hacer o cómo comportarse con una persona del estatus social dentro de la escuela como lo es Korra, ciertamente le resulta intimidante la idea de salir con la mariscal del equipo de futbol, una de las jugadoras más deseadas entre los grupos de chicas que matarían por una oportunidad así.

―Tranquila, Korra no muerde ― bromea Asami pasando un mechón de su largo cabello tras su oreja para que no le obstruya la visión ― Korra es una persona como tú y como yo, no es nada del otro mundo además tiene interés en ti ― afirma ― ¿no viste cómo se puso cuando le diste esas miradas y jugaste coquetamente con tu cabello? Créeme, he visto cómo te mira y creo que quiere algo contigo ― coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de menor estatura dándole un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo.

― ¿Tú…Tú crees? ― Opal se muestra todavía indecisa.

―Claro, de no ser así, ¿por qué estaría motivándote? Vamos a clase, ya habrá tiempo para arreglarte, este viernes tienes que estar impactante y haremos resaltar tu belleza ― asegura Asami mientras ambas caminan hacia clase topándose de vez en cuando con ciertos pretendientes de la alta belleza pelinegra. 

*** ***

Como ha sido previsto, los famosos hurones de fuego de la preparatoria de Ciudad República ganan el primer partido de la temporada, lo que les augura un buen inicio en una racha ganadora; y así como lo ha prometido Korra, busca a Opal para llevarla a su tan ansiada cita encontrando a la joven pelinegra ataviada en un sencillo vestido de diferentes tonalidades de color verde, color muy representativo de su nación, el reino Tierra, mismo que Asami le ha ayudado a seleccionar el día anterior mientras que Korra ha optado por algo más casual y relajado con su par de jeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra con el estampado de una de sus bandas favoritas, Within Temptation ignorando el azul representativo de su tribu.

Contrario a lo que ha pensado Opal sobre los lugares que podría visitar con Korra, ésta le lleva hacia una pista de hielo, le parece interesante lo que ha preparado pues con las “lecciones” especiales con las que le ha instruido Korra, pues Opal no sabe cómo hacerlo, ahora ambas se encuentran avanzando mano a mano por la pista chocando de vez en cuando con alguno que otro niño o algún despistado que va contra corriente.

―Te dije que era sencillo ― murmura Korra arrastrando a Opal hacia la mitad de la pista patinando hacia atrás ― fui campeona de Hockey hace algunos años y lo que aprendes, jamás se olvida.

―Sí, puedo verlo ― murmura Opal disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles por la unión de sus manos.

Con un solo par de caídas, la cita avanza lenta y relajadamente mientras ambas comparten detalles de sus vidas, Opal se sorprende al saber que Korra es hija de un diplomático de la Tribu Agua del Sur, que más bien es el jefe en los términos legales de la Tribu, y que buscando impulsar la carrera deportiva de Korra le ha transferido a Ciudad República; en tanto, Korra sacia su curiosidad preguntando todo al respecto de Zaofu, la famosa ciudad de metal, enterándose de que sus padres son famosos arquitectos y básicamente los gobernantes e impulsores del progreso en la ciudad misma y algunas otras partes de las cuatro naciones.

―Jamás lo hubiese imaginado ― comenta Korra llevando un poco de fideos a su boca, los famosos fideos de alga de Narook´s y su comida favorita pero según sus palabras se quedan cortos comparados con los fideos de su madre ― Ahora ya sé por qué me sonaba de algo el apellido Beifong.

―Eh, sí es un poco difícil vivir bajo la sombra de su apellido y tus padres cuando se espera lo mismo o más de ti ― con ese pensamiento, Opal pierde el apetito y comienza a revolver su platillo de arroz frito.

―Hey, no pongas esa cara… Además, nosotros decidimos si queremos complacer a alguien más o ir tras lo que nos hace feliz ― Korra le da un ligero apretón a su mano cuando la toma sobre la mesa, el contacto les hace sonrojar y cada una vuelve su atención hacia su platillo.

La noche sigue transcurriendo y es hora de retirarse a casa, y como un gesto galante Korra le presta su chaqueta Opal pues comienza a refrescar cuando salen del restaurante y camino hacia la mansión Beifong, la conversación dentro del satomóvil continua siendo amena y grata hasta que llega la hora de despedirse por lo que Korra encamina a Opal hacia la puerta sintiendo que un ligero nerviosismo se apodera de ambas.

―Bien, pues aquí está la princesa en su castillo ― el gesto habitual de acariciar su nuca cuando Korra está nerviosa, se hace presente ― ¿Cómo lo pasaste? 

―Fue una grandiosa cita, lo pasé muy bien gracias a la compañía, gracias ― el rubor aparece en las mejillas de Opal provocando que las mejillas de Korra se tiñan de igual manera.

―Quien debería agradecer soy yo ― los ojos azules se clavan en los verde jade, una batalla para ver quién posee mayor intensidad y puede someter a la otra mientras sus rostros se acercan de manera lenta ― Opal… Yo…

― ¿Sí? ― Opal le mira expectante.

―Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero…― Korra pasa saliva de manera dificultosa pero controla los nervios pues sabe que el valor que ha tomado para hacer esto ya no se presentará hasta mucho tiempo después ― Desde que te conocí, sentí una conexión especial contigo que no he tenido con alguien más y creo que eres muy linda ― al decir esto se sonroja ― en sí lo que intento decir es que… Bueno, yo… ― Comienza a balbucear pero los labios de Opal sobre los suyos le toman por sorpresa y sus ojos se abren como platos pero reacciona al contacto para responder al beso cuando Opal pasa sus brazos sobre su cuello y ella misma le atrae hacia sí abrazando su cintura.

―Tú también me gustas, tontita ― Korra recarga su frente contra la de Opal mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados y sonríe.

Después de esa noche y ese beso, Opal acepta la proposición de Korra para ser su novia sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría de la comunidad estudiantil pues todos o casi todos han deducido que todo sería muy cliché como lo dictan las leyes de la a jerarquía estudiantil, Korra saliendo con Asami puesto que una es la mariscal y la otra la Queen Bee y capitana de porrista.

Asami está feliz por su amiga pero muy dentro de sí, hay un pequeño sentimiento que le hace sentirse culpable por sentir envidia ante la situación de suerte de Opal al conseguir la atención de la dulce mariscal de campo, el sueño de muchas, y aunque intenta convencerse de matar ese tipo de emoción negativa, ésta se hace más grande y fuerte con el correr del tiempo por lo que no puede evitar preguntarse, ¿Qué le deparará el correr de los años si ese sentimiento sigue floreciendo?

*** *** ** Fin de Flashback ** *** ***

―Tú y Korra tenían una relación muy especial…― Los ojos de Asami se llenan con los recuerdos de todo lo que hubiesen atravesado su amiga y su novia, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de nostalgia y culpa se agolpan en sus mejillas así que sin luchar deja que fluyan libremente para limpiar el sufrimiento interno se libere un poco mientras un pensamiento aparece en su mente “Tienes que prometerme que no la dejarás sola…”piensa en las palabras de Opal ― Korra… ― Suspira y cubre su rostro con sus manos intentando consolarse a sí misma.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las dudas y confusiones vuelve a aparecer en las chicas pero ya veremos cómo fue el proceso de enamoramiento, se aproximan las citas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy abierta a sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios para el avance de la historia, espero les guste la pequeña continuación y perdonen la pequeña ausencia.

Capítulo 4 

La vida es un misterio, todos deben levantarse solos  
Te escucho decir mi nombre  
Y se siente como el hogar

Cuando dices mi nombre es como una pequeña plegaria  
Estoy de rodillas, te quiero llevar a ahí  
En la hora de media noche puedo sentir tu poder  
Simplemente como una plegaria, tu sabes te llevaré a ahí

Escucho tu voz, es como un ángel brillando  
No tengo otra opción, escucho tu voz  
Se siente como volar  
Cierro mis ojos, Oh dios creo que estoy cayendo  
Fuera del cielo, cierro mis ojos  
Paraíso ayúdame

Como un niño para susurrarme suavemente  
Estás en control igual que un niño  
Ahora estoy bailando  
Es como un sueño, sin final y sin principio  
Tu estas aquí conmigo, es como un sueño  
Deja que el coro cante

Como una plegaria, tu voz puede llevarme ahí  
Simplemente como una musa para mi, eres un misterio  
Simplemente como un sueño, no eres lo que pareces  
Simplemente como una plegaria, no hay elección, tu voz Puede llevarme ahí

Como una plegaria, te llevaré ahí  
Es como un sueño para mi…

El dulce aroma de un desayuno recién preparado le hace despertar los sentidos completamente, no recuerda cuando ha sido la última vez que su apetito ha estado más que despierto desde hace un par de semanas por lo que tallando sus ojos termina de desperezarse sujetando su largo y oscuro cabello en una desaliñada cola de caballo al momento de salir de su cama.

Saborea por un momento las cosquillas que las suaves fibras de la alfombra en su piso de madera le proporcionan como si no tuviese problemas o dificultades por las cuales pasar como cuando niña, por un instantes desea volver a aquel tiempo en el cual sólo estaba indecisa sobre qué ropa usar; pero la realidad le golpea poco a poco y un nudo se forma en su estómago y el antes agradable aroma del desayuno le causa náuseas junto a un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo que se dirige hacia el baño para intentar lavar sus culpas.

Después de algunos minutos, sale con una toalla en su cuerpo con las gotas todavía resbalando por su tersa piel blanca procediendo con su rutina para arreglarse por lo que coloca un poco de crema humectante en las palmas de sus manos y mientras la aplica por todo su cuerpo, masajea ligeramente la epidermis culminando su pequeño rito de belleza con la parte que más adora pero que más tiempo y esfuerzo le toma, su adorado cabello.

Con una última pasada del cepillo, coloca un pequeño broche en parte izquierda de su cabello dando un ligero empujón a algunos sedosos mechones aplicando un poco de labial rojo, muy característico en ella al igual que los tonos oscuros aunque primordialmente el color carmín predomina en su guardarropa por tener ascendencia de la famosa pero temida nación del fuego.

Y así, con bolso en mano junto a su ligera mochila sale de su habitación caminando hacia la cocina encontrándose con la radiante y afable sonrisa de su madre Yasuko Sato, una mujer de delicados rasgos idénticos a los de su hija pero con un ligero toque de madurez en ellos a causa del paso de los años, que le recibe de la manera cálida ayudando a las jóvenes del servicio a disponer las viandas y cubiertos para el desayuno, por lo que saluda de manera cortés y educada antes de tomar asiento con un poco de pesadez.

―Hola cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ― Comienza la mujer mayor.

―Creo que bien ― Asami suelta un suspiro con pesadez elevando ligeramente los hombros ― me parece imposible creer que casi ha pasado un mes desde que Opal… Ya no está ― todavía le resulta difícil hablar sobre la partida prematura de su amiga sin contener sus sentimientos de dolor.

―Entiendo pero oye, Opal no quisiera verte así ― intenta animar su madre pero el timbre del celular de Asami, quien lo ha colocado sobre la mesa, les interrumpe y Yasuko puede observar la imagen de contacto de cierta morena con sonrisa ligeramente de lado viendo fijamente hacia el lente de la cámara cuando se ha capturado en el instante la fotografía ― ¿no responderás? ― Su mirada inquisidora de madre se cierne sobre su hija mientras eleva una de sus perfectas y delineadas cejas al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Asami negando ligeramente con la cabeza ― ¿Por qué no?

―No podría, yo… Es… Difícil de explicar ― Asami intenta quitarle peso al tema tratando de desviarlo hacia otro lado ― ¿papá volverá pronto? ― Toma un cubierto para acercar un poco de fruta en su plato.

―No lo sé, estos viajes regularmente se extiendo por semanas e incluso meses… ― Yasuko sabe que algo sucede con su hija y tiene nombre y apellido así que trata de volver hacia lo de hace un momento ― Entonces, Korra ¿eh? ― Asami casi se atraganta con el pequeño pedazo de sandía fresca y recién partida.

― ¿Qué hay con Korra? ― Intenta restarle importancia.

―No, nada, ¿Qué podría haber con ella? ― Yasuko aparente no estar interesada pero sólo quiere comprobar si sus sospechas son ciertas ― Pero, pobre muchacha, debe ser muy duro perder a alguien tan especial e importante en su vida como lo fue Opal, no puedo imaginar cuánto dolor está sintiendo… ― Acerca un trozo de melón a sus labios pintados en la misma tonalidad que su hija ― Creo que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía y consuelo ― su mirada divertida se posa sobre su hija, quien tose ligeramente por casi atragantarse con el jugo que hacía un instante había bebido.

―Bien madre, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ― Asami bufa levemente mientras coloca ambas manos sobre la mesa golpeando ligeramente la madera haciendo que los cubiertos, vasos y platos tiemblen ligeramente pero una vez más el tono de llamada entrante, la canción Human de Krewella, vuelve a sonar interrumpiéndoles pero la joven pelinegra no aparta sus pupilas esmeraldas de su madre, quien sonríe con una expresión divertida y triunfal.

― ¿No piensas responder? ― Asami resopla pero desvía su mirada ― Creo que has estado evitando esto por mucho tiempo y ahora va siendo tiempo de enfrentarlo con madurez, mi pequeña fire lily… Has evadido tanto a Korra que no entiendo cómo es que no se ha dado por vencida.

―Es que no entiendes… ― Se excusa.

―Claro que lo entiendo ― Yasuko se acerca y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de su hija ― y sé que no es nada fácil aceptarlo, tienes miedo y estás aterrada al igual que Korra pero piensa al igual que ella, la vida les ha dado una oportunidad para sanar sus heridas mutuamente, ser el mástil que la otra necesita para asirse cuando viene la tormenta…

―Pero Opal…

―Opal lo entenderá ― Asami vuelve su mirada a su madre ― creo que ella lo entendía perfectamente mejor que ustedes y por eso… 

―¡¿Entendía?! ― La molestia en su voz es palpable cuando se levante súbitamente de la silla ― ¡¿Entenderá?! ¿Qué entenderá? ― Hay cierta tristeza en sus palabras ― ¡¿Entenderá que su mejor amiga está enamorada de su novia, entenderá que no pudo esperar ni un mes para echarse en sus brazos, entenderá que la traicioné a ella y a su confianza…?! ¿Quién lo entenderá, mamá?  
― Yasuko se apresura para abrazarle y consolarle pero Asami sale a gran velocidad con rumbo al enorme jardín sin darle tiempo de nada mientras las lágrimas fluyen libres por sus mejillas.

Yasuko suspira impotente viendo en la dirección hacia donde ha salido huyendo Asami, le duele ver a su pequeña en aquel estado donde sólo se lastima a sí misma autodestruyéndose al guardar todos esos sentimientos y emociones negativas dentro de sí, y si le une el hecho de que su duelo de su despedida para Opal está incompleto parece que es un volcán a punto de explotar pero sabe que su razonamiento no le permite ver más allá de lo que son las cosas gracias a su pensamiento lógico en este tipo de aspectos.

―Opal entendía más de lo que crees ― murmura para sí ― por eso quería unirlas más y creo que lo logró ― su atención regresa al insistente sonido del tono de llamada en el celular de Asami, lo toma para examinarlo y sin poder evitarlo sus pupilas verdes se centran en la imagen de Korra.

Analiza los rasgos morenos de la chica, sus facciones claramente resaltan orgullosamente su herencia tribal de las tierras heladas del Sur; no le sorprende que su Asami hubiese caído rendida ante la joven pues tiene que admitir que realmente es atractiva y agradable a la vista además de ese par de azul cielo que posee por ojos y sumando la sonrisa de revista que se asienta en su rostro, en definitiva, es difícil no caer en su encanto y piensa tontamente si tuviese un par de años menos quizá… Sonríe de manera maliciosa con ese pensamiento pues ahora tiene algo con que hacer sonrojar y enojar a su hija pero esto no aminora su preocupación.

***  
Mientras tanto Asami se dirige hacia el único lugar que parece brindarle paz, ese lugar al que acude cuando quiere estar sola o simplemente quiere alejarse de todos y todos para pensar, su viejo columpio en el árbol; está tal cual lo recuerda excepto las cuerdas que le sostienen parecen más que desgastadas, sin poder evitarlo intenta recordar cuando ha sido la última ocasión que ha estado ahí así que toma asiento y comienza a mecerse lentamente dejándose arrullar por el suave rumor de las hojas de los arboles cercanos a ella y la ligera luz de los rayos que se cuelan entre las ramas.

― ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ― Pregunta a la nada ― ¿Qué gana con poner este tipo de pruebas? ¿Hay algo que probar? 

“La vida no es cruel, nosotros somos lo que nos ponemos nuestros propios obstáculos…” 

Le parece escuchar la voz de su amiga Opal, así que para salir de sus dudas abre sus ojos viendo en todas direcciones en un intento por probar que es una alucinación.

“Las ganancias que obtenemos es mayor madurez y experiencia para probarnos a nosotros mismos que podemos superarlo todo…” 

Vuelve a escuchar la dulce voz de la desaparecida Opal, con manos nerviosas empuña con fuerza las cuerdas de las cuales se sujeta ignorando por completo los susurros que han respondido a sus preguntas y deja que la cálida brisa le abrace mientras se mece con calma; su mente comienza a divagar y se remonta a los recuerdos que más atesorará por el resto de su vida: sus momentos al lado de Korra y su amor prohibido…

***  
Mientras en otra parte de Ciudad República, Korra desiste de su enésima llamada a Asami y con lo cual se da cuenta de que por un momento ha sentido crecer en ella el valor para hablar con Asami sobre lo que está pasando por su cabeza pues la situación le resulta cada vez más incómoda al comenzar a distanciarse, está consciente de que no son las mejores amigas pero hay una amistad, si se puede llamar así al afecto mutuo entre ambas jóvenes, que les une o les unía y ese lazo ha sido Opal aunque ahora que ya no está, no sabe en qué posición les deja aquello y más aún que sentimientos desconocidos para ella le han invadido, lo más extraño es que todos esos sentimientos los ha despertado la hermosa pelinegra de labios carmesí y ojos color esmeralda.

Es como… es como si en el tiempo que han compartido juntas hace unos meses atrás, un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad hubiese florecido entre ambas y que por temor a ponerle nombre y herir a Opal, han optado por evitarse e ignorarse mutuamente restándole toda la importancia que se merece, las dudas antes casi aclaradas reaparecen en su mente.

―En todo caso, ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti Asami? ¿Esto es…? Nah, no podría ser posible ― se dice a sí misma ― uno no puede enamorarse de dos personas, un momento, ¿dije enamorarse? ¿De dónde saqué eso? Yo no puedo, no debo enamorarme de ella… Pero, ¿Cómo sé que estoy o no enamorada de Asami? Para eso tendría que conocer y amar hasta los más pequeños detalles, tendría que saber que sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el negro, que prefiere dejar su cabello suelto y cuando lo sujeta le encanta dejar libre un pequeño mechón, que cuando tiene una gran idea para los nuevos diseños de algún satomóvil la escribe en su pequeña libreta de anotaciones que lleva consigo a todas partes, que cuando a veces está nerviosa o ansiosa y se trata de la escuela inconscientemente muerde sus lápices o plumas, que adora las fire lilys y su madre lo usa como su apodo… ― Con cada palabra que le hace recordad los pequeños detalles que sabe de la joven pelinegra, su corazón da un ligero vuelco y la advertencia de la realidad le golpea crudamente ― Un momento, ¿Cómo es que sé tanto de ella? ¿Cuándo fue que lo memoricé todo? 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz3E709b7PY College 11 | ❝Juliette❞)  
Comienza a divagar y sin poder suprimir una ligera sonrisa, los recuerdos le llevan hacia los momentos que han estado compartiendo y lo cual le confunde más así que para evitar pensar en ello, coloca sus auriculares y sube el volumen mientras comienza a trotar, siempre ha pensado que hacer ejercicio le ayuda a despejar su mente además de que el entrenamiento no le viene mal para los próximos partidos eliminatorios cercanos al final de la temporada así que pone manos en acción tratando de olvidar y desechar sus propios pensamientos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan "una novia para mi novia" ya está comenzando a ponerse en marcha y aunque la mente de Asami le dice que no se involucre, no puede luchar contra las emociones y sentimientos encerrados dentro de sí además de permitirse disfrutar un poco el tiempo que dure su idilio con la adorable Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El plan comienza en 3, 2, 1...

Capítulo 5

Sé cómo susurrar  
Sé cómo gritar  
Sé dónde encontrar las respuestas  
Sé cómo mentir  
Sé cómo fingir  
Sé cómo intrigar  
Sé cuándo enfrentar la verdad  
Sé cuándo dormir  
Sé dónde tocarte  
Sé qué demostrar  
Sé cuándo traerte cerca  
Sé cuándo permitirte salir  
Sé que la noche se está desvaneciendo  
Sé que el tiempo va a volar  
Y nunca te voy a decir  
Todo lo que te tengo que decir  
Pero sé que te tengo que dar una prueba…

Y conozco los caminos a las riquezas  
Y conozco los caminos a la fama  
Conozco todas las reglas y sé cómo romperlas  
Y siempre conozco el nombre del juego…

Pero no sé cómo dejarte  
Y nunca te dejaré caer  
Y no sé cómo lo haces  
Creando amor de la nada…

De la nada, de la nada  
De la nada, de la nada  
De la nada  
Creando amor de la nada

Todas las veces que te veo, los rayos del sol  
Se están vertiendo a través de las ondas en tu pelo  
Y cada estrella del cielo está apuntando a tus ojos como un reflector…

El latido de mi corazón es un tambor  
Y está perdido y está buscando un ritmo como tú  
Puedes tomar la oscuridad en el abismo de la noche  
Y convertirla en un faro ardiendo eternamente luminoso  
Tengo que seguirla porque es todo lo que conozco  
Bien, no es nada hasta que te lo dé…

Puedo hacer tropezar a quien corre  
Puedo hacer la última cuadra  
Puedo hacer cada atajo al sonido de un silbato  
Puedo hacer mecer a todos los estadios  
Puedo hacer esta noche por siempre  
O puedo hacerla desaparecer al alba  
Puedo hacerte todas las promesas que nunca han sido hechas  
Y puedo hacer que se vayan todos tus demonios…

Pero nunca lo voy a hacer sin ti  
¿Realmente me quieres ver arrastrar?  
Y nunca lo voy a hacer como tú lo haces  
Creando amor de la nada…

De la nada, de la nada  
De la nada, de la nada  
De la nada, de la nada  
De la nada…

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
La gran población estudiantil está a la expectativa del gran evento para este inicio del ciclo escolar, la famosa y reconocida ceremonia de Convergencia armónica, mejor conocida como la White party, porque todos los asistentes visten, en su mayoría, ropas en color blanco; este magno evento se realiza al principio de la temporada de futbol y al final de ésta para atraer la buena energía y armonía no sólo al conocido equipo de los hurones de fuego sino para todos los estudiantes puesto que el festival tiene una duración de una semana aproximadamente, lo que les da la oportunidad de descansar un poco más concluyendo con la famosa White party, evento realizado en una exclusiva área de las playas de Ciudad República y organizado por el comité estudiantil presidido este año por el entusiasta Bolín.

―…Y tendremos un gran escenario sobre la arena, el tema de este año serán los años 60 ― comenta Bolin extendiendo los brazos explicando sus planes a Asami, quien se encuentra recargada en su casillero mirando a su amigo.

―Todo suena genial Bo ― le regala una pequeña sonrisa.

―Será todo un reto ― agrega Ginger abrazando más sus libros a su pecho.

―Lo sé, la idea es superar la fiesta del año pasado ― confiesa el robusto joven bajando la voz ― por cierto, ¿has visto a Korra? ― Observa hacia todas direcciones pero no ve ni rastro de su amiga castaña.

Asami niega ligeramente con la cabeza observando sobre el hombro de Bolín a una feliz pareja enamorada, Korra y Opal se aproximan hacia ellos; Korra abrazando a Opal cobijándole con su brazo atrayéndole más hacia sí mientras la sonriente joven ojiverde sólo se deja consentir y apapachar usando la chaqueta de su novia, los colores rojos y dorados destacando sobre la cálida prenda pues oficialmente pertenecen a los hurones de fuego.

―Hablando de la reina de Roma ― Ginger sonríe burlona ― tanta miel empalaga, no coman pan delante de los pobres… ― Comenta al ver a la enamorada pareja darse un ligero beso que se torna un poco apasionado provocando que tanto Korra como Opal sonrían en medio del beso provocando la risa de Bolin y una extraña mueca en Asami así que fingiendo una ligera sonrisa y ocultando una pequeña sombra de envidia en sus ojos esmeralda, se gira hacia su casillero pretendiendo buscar algo dentro de éste aunque lo que busca es evadir la escena entre su amiga y su novia, pequeño detalle que no escapa a los ojos de su amiga pelirroja.

―Korr, Op, ¿no están emocionadas por la White party? ― Interrumpe la demostración de afecto un emocionado Bolin mientras pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven castaña.

―Claro que sí, es lo que esperamos cada año ― sonríe emocionada siendo contagiada por su amigo ― además no puedo esperar para compartir esa noche con mi agradable compañía… ― Entrecerrando los ojos dirige su mirada hacia su novia, quien se sonroja al instante y le parece tierno ver a Opal reaccionando de manera tan pura e inocente como si llevasen un par de días saliendo.

―Ya lo creo cariño ― Opal se aferra a los musculosos brazos de su novia cuando ésta le abraza por detrás presionando su barbilla en su hombro cuando Korra se inclina hacia adelante ― y sobre eso, necesito decirte algo ― Korra presiona un ligero beso en su mejilla.

― ¿Qué es? ― Las pupilas azul claro se clavan en el perfil de su rostro que la posición le permite ver.

―Necesito hablar primero con Asami ― su mirada jade se centra en su amiga pelinegra, quien le dirige una mirada curiosa y dubitativa intentando leer y averiguar en ella algo que le dé una pequeña premisa ― ¿tienes tiempo, ´Sami? ― Le llama por el sobrenombre que le ha dado Korra.

―Cla…Claro ― La joven pelinegra de menor estatura se libera del cálido abrazo del cual es presa gracias a su novia para sujetar el brazo libre de Asami y halarle hacia una zona más alejada y privada para hablar.

Un ligero silencio comienza a crecer entre el par de amigas conforme caminan y Asami se siente un poco incómoda con la situación que se le está presentando en ese momento pues cuando Opal se comporta de aquel modo, algo malo está pasando o está a punto de pasar, así que intenta averiguar qué puede estar pasando por la mente de su amiga y aunque son las mejores amigas y son bastante sincronizadas en muchos aspectos, éste es uno de esos pocos momentos en los cuales no puede leer a través de sus gestos o en su propia mirada para saber qué está sucediendo pero presiente que es algo malo.

―Hay mucha propaganda para el festival ― comenta Opal de pronto, observando los afiches esparcidos a su alrededor.

―Bastante, estamos hablando de Bolin como presidente ― ambas sonríen ― pero no creo que quieras hablar sobre la propaganda conmigo si quieres hablar a solas ― Opal sonríe y Asami puede sentir un poco de melancolía en ese gesto, algo que no le gusta en absoluto.

―No, claro que no… Necesito pedirte un gran y enorme favor ― Opal esquiva la mirada de Asami.

―Tu sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, no entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir hasta acá para que me dijeras eso ― Asami le mira incrédula por su actitud.

―Ya lo sé ― Opal se muestra avergonzada por su comportamiento ― pero esto es muy especial, no podré ir a la fiesta después del festival… ― Asami se sorprende al escuchar aquello pues cuando se trata de pasar más tiempo con Korra, Opal no se separa de ella.

―Pero, ¿Por qué? ― Exclama con un poco de asombro.

―Tengo que acompañar a… ― Opal parece recordar con disgusto lo que hará pero reacciona cuando Asami presiona su mano sobre la mesa ― Mamá quiere que vaya con ella a Zaofu, tiene que supervisar un par de cosas por allá.

―Op, llevamos casi todo un año planeando esto, recuerda que tenemos una presentación de exhibición ― intenta persuadir Asami ― además, tú y Korra tienen que lucirse otra vez como la pareja sensación de la temporada, ¿no puede ir con alguien más quizá Baatar, Huan o alguno de los gemelos? ― añade pensando que tal vez con la mención de Korra, Opal reconsidere el asunto del viaje.

―Lo sé ´Sami pero es algo que mi mamá ha estado planeando y ninguno de los chicos puede acompañarla, Baatar está en proceso de finalizar la escuela, Huan está enfrascado en una nueva etapa artística en la que según él no puede moverse fuera de su centro de creación, yo creo que es un pretexto para no viajar y pues los gemelos, mamá no confía en su buen juicio porque no los cree altamente maduros para ayudarle a supervisar ― Opal suelta un suspiro esperando convencer a su amiga con la larga lista de pretextos que le ha leído ― así que eso sólo me deja a mí.

―Oh, ya veo… ― La mente prodigiosa de Asami comienza formular un plan para permitirle a su amiga quedarse al magno evento escolar pero no se le ocurre nada ― Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué…va a pasar con Korra? 

―De eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte… ― su mirada choca con la de Asami, jade contra esmeralda ― Quiero que acompañes a Korra, quiero que seas su acompañante en el festival ― los ojos de Opal cobran un brillo alegre contrastante con la mirada nostálgica de hace un momento atrás como si las cosas que ha planeado irán de acuerdo a algún plan elaborado.

― ¿Yo? ― Es lo único que logra salir de los labios carmesí de la pelinegra, nerviosa ante el pensamiento de compartir más que un par de minutos al lado de la joven morena novia de su mejor amiga, como suele pasar ― No creo… Yo… No creo que sea buena idea, ¿ya se lo has dicho a Korra? ― Intenta desviar su claro nerviosismo al imaginar la compañía de Korra en una especie de cita sintiéndose culpable por tales pensamientos ante la novia de su mejor amiga.

―No, todavía no.

―Ese sí que es un problema de letras mayúsculas ― afirma Asami acariciando su barbilla distraída de la propuesta de su amiga ― ¿Cuándo le dirás?

―Después de su práctica ― suspira cansada porque sabe que Korra intentará de todo para persuadirla de quedarse ― sé que no lo aceptará tan fácil pero creo que si tiene una buena compañía al menos se divertirá o lo intentará, y que mejor compañía que alguien que conoce y que es mi mejor amiga ― ahora es Opal quien le regresa el apretón de manos a Asami para darle confianza ― además, creo que pasar más tiempo juntas les ayudará a conocerse un poco más y ser más cercanas… ― ese comentario atrae la atención de la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda, palabras que más adelante entenderá y le ayudarán a comprender el actuar de su amiga a partir de ese momento.  
―No lo sé Opal, yo…

―No me digas que ya tienes a alguien más con quien ir porque yo sé que no es así ― comenta obviando el hecho ― por favor ´Sami, no es como si no conocieras a Korra por Raava, estamos hablando de Korra que es un amor ― halaga Opal, “sí, un amor…” Piensa Asami mordiendo su labio inferior en el instante en que se ve tentada a aceptar la proposición pero hay algo que no le gusta de todo esto y el rumbo que pudiese tomar si sus sentimientos la traicionan, terminará con el corazón roto ― anda, di que sí, ¿sí, sí, sí?… ― Opal usa la táctica que ha aprendido de Korra para conseguir lo que quiere, su arma más letal: los tiernos ojitos de un cachorro de perro-oso polar.

―Está bien, iré… Acompañaré a Korra ― termina por aceptar muy a su disgusto, tentada más que nada por el pensamiento de pasar un mayor tiempo con Korra que el sentido de deber como amiga, sea como sea, sabe y presiente que terminará mal, porque las posibilidades no están a su favor, y con el corazón roto pero el recuerdo y el momento bien lo valen y tomará ese riesgo pase lo que pase.  
*** *** *** Fin del Flashback *** *** ***


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora veremos lo que pasa cuando Opal debe hablar con Korra, está corto e inconcluso pero dejaré para el próximo capi la primer "cita" de nuestras protagonistas.

Capítulo 6 

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEyZgyP8Q2w Cut - Plumb )  
Opal mantiene la mirada centrada en el campo y aunque parece estar concentrada en la práctica de futbol, su mente está divagando en otro cosa, exactamente en un momento que le atormenta desde que tiene memoria y no la deja ser feliz completamente a pesar de que casi ha aceptado lo que pasará como algo inminente, no puede perder la esperanza de que tal vez exista una opción que le ayude a escapar del destino que le espera. 

“¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué cuando he alcanzado la mayor felicidad, tengo que dejarla ir? ¿Por qué?...” Recrimina a la nada mientras viene a ella el recuerdo de un libro que le parece retrata perfectamente su situación, o al menos así lo ve ella, *“¿Qué habrá sentido Jamie cuando le confesó la verdad a Landon? ¿Sintió temor de dejarlo solo después de que Landon hizo todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería? ¿Pudo Landon superar todo aquel dolor o tuvo un poco de ayuda? ¿Qué fue lo que más temor le causó a Jamie, dejar a su primer y único amor o…?” Una voz le saca de sus cavilaciones y se da cuenta de que la práctica ha terminado, su melancólica y pensativa expresión cambia por una alegre y sonriente al ver el motivo de sus desvelos, su novia caminando fuera del campo con el casco en la mano mientras le envía un saludo desde donde está por lo que Opal le envía un beso volado.

Korra pretende atrapar con su puño y comienza el juego que ambas suelen utilizar para ese tipo de besos, Opal sonríe ante los gestos algo tontos de su novia pero esto es lo que ama de ella, su espontaneidad y la ternura con la que le trata cuando están juntas pero es lo más atracción despierta en otras chicas que intentan coquetearle, Opal no duda de Korra aunque por las dudas siempre intenta mantenerse cerca por si tiene que salvar a su tímida mariscal de campos, ¿Quién podría imaginarse que la ruda mariscal pierde toda su agresividad fuera del terreno de juego cuando de chicas se trata? 

Opal no pierde detalle de su jugadora favorita pero antes de que pueda subir las gradas, Mako le da alcance y murmura algo en su oído pareciendo indicarle que deben regresar al terreno de juego, por lo que con un gesto de disculpa, Korra da media vuelta y regresa a donde el entrenador parece dar algunas instrucciones a todos los jugadores, o eso es lo que puede deducir por las expresiones serias de los chicos. 

La pequeña reunión termina con el sonido gutural y entusiasta de los chicos al lanzar el famoso canto de victoria de los hurones de fuego mientras alzan en alto los cascos, y después de ello, Korra se dirige a gran velocidad hasta donde aguarda Opal, quien hace un gesto de disgusto al percatarse de que su novia se acerca hacia ella con la clara intención de abrazarla y besarla pero ésta se encuentra cubierta completamente de sudor así que levantando su mano en señal de alto, le detiene y señala las duchas de los vestidores y Korra, con gesto de cachorro regañado, no hace más que obedecer a regañadientes la orden no sin antes robar un beso de su amada novia.

***  
Con un aire más fresco y un aroma más que agradable gracias a la ducha y a los productos de higiene personal, Korra está más que presentable, según los estándares de Opal, para poder abrazarla y besarla todo lo que quiera así que de manera desesperada el tierno beso de saludo del día que se ha tornado bastsnte apasionado por lo que terminan separándose con la respiración más que agitada mientras Korra mira sonriente y complacida a su linda novia, coloca un corto mechón de cabello tras su oreja para después estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos como si presintiese que necesita más mimos el día de hoy.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi pequeño topo-tejón? ― Korra pasa su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la pequeña joven pelinegra mientras sujeta con el otro su maleta deportiva comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería para tomar un ligero refrigerio y poder hablar sobre lo que Opal tiene que decir.

― ¡Oye! ― Opal se separa un poco del abrazo y golpea el hombro de Korra ligeramente pues no le gusta que le llame así ― Nada de topo-tejón. 

―Ya, está bien… Topo-tejón ― Opal le dirige una mirada de advertencia arqueando ligeramente su ceja ― Pero fuera de eso, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

―Bueno, a excepción del examen de cálculo, todo excelente ― Korra se percata de un pequeño decibel de tristeza en el tono de voz de su novia y sabe que no todo está bien pero ha aprendido a no presionar a Opal en este tipo de situaciones porque sabe que no logrará hacer nada sin que su novia lo permita o le proporcione algo de información básica que tiene que saber.

―Así que… ¿Qué me querías decir? ― Korra intenta sonar de manera casual al preguntar mientras recorre la silla de la mesa de la cafetería para que Opal pueda sentarse.

―Eh, bueno sobre eso… ― Opal sabe que se le romperá el corazón a Korra cuando le diga lo que tiene que decirle pero debe hacerlo y cuanto más pronto mejor para evitarse la pena de arruinar los planes que pudiese estar haciendo ― Iré con mamá a Zaofu en un par de días ― Korra le mira confusa preguntándose mentalmente si le está pidiendo autorización para ese viaje.

―Que bien cariño, supongo que por asuntos de trabajo, ¿no? Porque si es así, no veo porque tengamos que estar hablando sobre ello, creí que era sobre el asunto de la White party… ― Korra sonríe ante el hecho del evento ― Mamá me ayudó a encontrar el traje perfecto que irá genial con lo que sea que uses ― comenta mientras Opal siente que le presionan el corazón y su estómago se constriñe al imaginar la expresión triste de su novia tal cual niña pequeña inconforme con un regalo ― Ya ansío que llegue el Viernes… ― Confiesa bebiendo un sorbo de la botella y su rostro se muestra curioso al ver la expresión impasible de Opal pero se puede sentir un poco de culpabilidad tras sus comprensivos ojos jade.

―Korra, amor… Sobre el Viernes… No iré al evento ― Korra casi escupe el sorbo de agua mientras se ahoga con el poco contenido que ha ingerido hace unos momentos.

―Pero… ― Korra intenta formular alguna oración o argumento que le ayude a entender la situación pero la revelación le toma por sorpresa y con la guardia baja.

―En esos días estaré en Zaofu, por eso quería hablar contigo ― el rostro de Korra no sale de su asombro pues al parecer los planes que ha estado pensando se han derrumbado como un castillo de naipes.

―Pero Op, llevamos planeando esto desde hace meses, ¿tu mamá no podría ir sola o llevar consigo a alguno de los chicos? ― Coloca los mejores ojos de cachorro de perro-oso polar que puede para conseguir que su chica se quede, el par de zafiros le miran con una ternura y tristeza de cachorro abandonado que le termina de romper el corazón decirle que no pero muy en el fondo se recuerda que todo esto será por un bien mayor, su plan debe comenzar a trabajar desde ahora porque va contra reloj.

―No hay nadie más disponible ― repite la misma excusa que le ha dicho a Asami para poder salirse con la suya aunque le parte el alma ver el tierno puchero de su novia al saberse sola sin su novia ― oye pero tengo una idea, bueno de hecho un plan, ya que no podré asistir te he conseguido compañía ― Korra le mira curiosa pero todavía triste por la noticia.

―Si no es contigo, mejor me quedo en casa con mis videojuegos ― repone debatida por situación.

―Oye, el que yo no vaya no quiere decir que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo además todos aquí quieren ver a la estrella de los hurones de fuego andar por la pasarela ― palmea su mano ― y que mejor compañía que ´Sami ― Korra levanta la mirada que ha mantenido clavada en el suelo.

― ¿Qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se hace referencia al libro de A walk to remember de Nicholas Sparks, sin ánimo de lucro, pero con la finalidad de que se tome la idea principal de la obra además de que amo esa peli y el libro a pesar del triste final quiero mantener un aire de la misma obra, el amor y la dedicación de Landon hacia Jamie pero obviamente cambiaremos todo para tener nuestro final feliz a pesar de lo que pueda pasar.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
Siempre lo pasamos bien (siempre es un buen momento)  
Siempre lo pasamos bien.

Me levanté por el lado derecho de la cama,  
¿qué pasa dentro de mi cabeza con esa canción de Prince?  
Manos arriba si estás dispuesto a ir al grano esta noche,  
porque siempre lo pasamos bien. 

Dormí sobre toda mi ropa como si no me importara,  
me metí de un salto en un taxi, llévame a cualquier parte.  
Me apunto si estás dispuesto a ir al grano esta noche,  
porque siempre lo pasamos bien.

Buenos días, y buenas noches,  
me despierto al ponerse el sol,  
va a estar bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien.

Siempre lo pasamos bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien -siempre lo pasamos bien-.  
Fuera de mis casillas,  
se me volvió a caer el teléfono a la piscina,  
salí de la habitación, me acerqué al cajero automático,  
vamos a pasar el rato  
si estás dispuesto a ir al grano esta noche,  
porque siempre lo pasamos bien.

Buenos días, y buenas noches,  
me despierto al ponerse el sol,  
va a estar bien, ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien.  
Siempre lo pasamos bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo, siempre lo pasamos bien.

Siempre lo pasamos bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo, siempre lo pasamos bien.  
No importa cuándo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien,  
no importa dónde,  
siempre lo pasamos bien.  
No importa cuándo,  
siempre lo pasamos bien -siempre lo pasamos bien-.  
Siempre lo pasamos bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo, siempre lo pasamos bien.

Siempre lo pasamos bien,  
ni siquiera tenemos que intentarlo, siempre lo pasamos bien…

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn7NoM4j1B8 Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.- Blood Moon Waltz (Extended Version))  
―Promete que te divertirás mucho… ― Esas son las últimas palabras que Opal le dice a Korra después de su beso de despedida cuando le despide en la central de trenes de Ciudad República, Korra levanta la mano agitándola en señal de despedida mientras ve la cabina alejarse lentamente.

Todavía no comprende cómo es que Su ha elegido este medio de transporte para viajar pudiendo haber utilizado un dirigible que le hubiese otorgado a Opal la ventaja de regresar lo más rápido posible para ir a la fiesta, le parece anticuado usar el tren pues por tierra hacen más de día y medio que les retrasa bastante, “lo divertido de viajar en tren es admirar el paisaje” ha alegado Suyin en su defensa al explicar la elección. 

Con las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta azul, Korra patea una lata mientras lanza un suspiro y se dirige hacia su satomóvil pensando qué hacer de su vida sin su novia en los días de su ausencia iniciando el festival de la Convergencia armónica, le parece que será una larga semana.

***  
Mientras Opal se deja arrullar por el suave movimiento de la cabina del tren, recarga su frente en el vidrio perdiéndose en el verde paisaje que ofrecen las colinas que rodean las vías del tren y que componen en su mayoría el terreno del reino tierra; su mente y cuerpo no son uno sólo en ese momento, prueba de ello es la ausencia del brillo en sus ojos jade como si algo le preocupase además de haber dejado plantada a Korra inventándole toda una gran mentira obre su viaje a Zaofu.

―Op… ― Suena la voz de su madre mientras le acaricia el hombro para hacerla volver en sí.

―Perdona mamá, ¿me decías? ― Su rostro muestra más que tristeza.

―Que no debes preocuparte más, el especialista que iremos a ver nos podría ofrecernos más posibilidades alentadoras para resolver esto, de acuerdo con sus estudios y experiencia.

Por un momento, el optimismo de su madre se le ha contagiado y en sus labios de dibuja una ligera sonrisa que parece estar de acuerdo con los datos ofrecidos pero muy en el fondo, la contraparte, su lado pesimista le dice que es en vano seguir intentando y luchando contra lo inminente, que su cuerpo ya se ha cansado de seguir resistiendo y que se dé por vencida.

―Pero, ¿Qué pasa si no…? ― La pregunta le resulta difícil de completar al ver la expresión afligida de su madre pero tienen que ser realistas.

―Por favor, Opal, necesito que veas el mundo como lo veo yo ― suplica Su ― al menos pon un poco de fe en esto…

― ¿Un poco de fe? ― Pregunta con voz áspera ― Mamá, mis esperanzas han comenzado a morir desde que todos y cada uno de los médicos que hemos visto me han dicho lo mismo, ambas sabemos en que terminará esto ― se exalta mientras su mirada se obscurece por las lágrimas y siente un ligero mareo mientras su nariz comienza a sangrar un poco.

― ¡Opal! ― Suyin se acerca presurosa hacia su hija para asistirle pero Opal le detiene levantando la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda limpia el ligero rastro del pequeño hilo restándole importancia al incidente ― ¿Te sientes bien?

―No es nada mamá, estoy bien, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me exalto ― intenta sonreírle ― mejor hablemos de otra cosa ― propone intentando desviar la atención de su madre hacia otra cosa aunque sus pensamientos se centran en una escena en específico en la cual Asami, Korra y ella son protagonistas, el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga pelinegra no pasa desapercibido por sus verde jade producido cuando Korra ha mencionado el tema de los besos al momento en que se han reunido para ultimar detalles sobre la semana del festival, “¿…Qué pasa si quiero un beso? ¿Se lo tengo que dar a Asami?”, la pregunta le ha tomado por sorpresa pues no todo lo tiene bien planeado pero sabe que Korra está bromeando, o al menos eso parece pero el comentario le ha dado una idea y dirige su atención hacia su madre, sabe que ella le apoyará en todo lo que haga así que comienza a divagar en su loca idea y cómo llevarla cabo regresando a la realidad cuando su madre da un ligero apretón a sus manos.

Con la situación que están viviendo y muy a su pesar, Suyin tiene que acceder a cambiar la conversación para que Opal no tenga una decaída como la de hace unos momentos; como toda madre preocupada, Suyin no puede evitar preocuparse por su hija porque le duele ver el sufrimiento de la enfermedad que le aqueja desde que ha nacido y el hecho de que su optimismo se mantenga casi intacto es que a pesar de las predicciones de algunos médicos, Opal ha rebasado la estimación de vida que han hecho pues todos y cada uno de ellos han calculado al menos un par de años para que suceda lo inminente pues incluso con la avanzada tecnología a la que se tiene acceso, nada ha funcionado tan bien como se ha esperado.

Pero a pesar de esto, el hecho de tener a Opal a su lado en su edad actual ha llenado de esperanzas a Suyin por lo que se mantiene buscando constantemente cualquier método o tratamiento que mantenga el corazón de su hija funcionando y con vida, no importa el precio a pagar o incluso si debe vender su alma la mismo Vaatu, por Raava lo haría si fuese posible.  
Suyin dirige su mirada cansada hacia su hija, quien permanece alejada del mundo mientras el viaje en tren continúa, parece tan perdida en sus pensamientos observando por la ventana sosteniendo una pequeña caja del tamaño de un joyero en su mano y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por saber qué es o qué contiene, lo único que sabe es que ha sido un obsequio que Korra le ha dado a Opal antes de que verla partir en el tren, le duele recordar la expresión y mirada triste de la joven morena de ojos azules al despedirlas con la mano a pesar de que no ha perdido su característica sonrisa.

El regalo consiste en una pequeña cajita musical en colores verde y dorado con forma redonda que al abrirse, muestra una fotografía de ambas chicas unidas mejilla con mejilla sonriendo directo a la cámara mientras en el centro de cristal una pequeña bailarina danza con su acompañante, los cuales comienzan sus movimientos cuando el pequeño dije que funciona como llave es girado un par de ocasiones dejando escuchar una hermosa melodía que le hace estremecer el corazón pues ha escuchado de la voz de Korra mencionar algo sobre su melodía especial, la melodía que bailarán algún día cuando llegue el día de unir sus vidas.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtlXwyhFWsg Blood Moon Waltz)

“Imagínanos, tu y yo, juntas después de treinta, no, cuarenta años… Toda una vida, nuestros hijos… ¿Cómo será cuando les contemos a nuestros nietos cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cómo será cuando sujete tu mano y nuestras pieles arrugadas se toquen? ¿Cómo te verás con tu pelo blanco como la nieve? ¿Cómo será cuando ya no podremos movernos para salir de la cama o comencemos a olvidar pequeñas cosas? Aunque sé que hay algo que nunca podré olvidar, ¿y sabes qué es?.... Te amo…” 

***  
Los días han estado pasando, la semana casi se ha cumplido y el festival escolar se ha llevado a cabo como lo marca el calendario agendado aunque Korra apenas y ha mostrado su presencia en la escuela, más por obligación que por gusto pues su compromiso es “divertirse” pero se siente decaída por la ausencia de Opal a pesar de que Asami ha hecho todo lo que ha estado en sus manos para levantar su ánimo, lo cual le resulta bastante difícil; Korra sabe que Asami sólo quiere ayudarle así que a manera de recompensa, ha puesto todo de su parte para colocar una sonrisa en los labios de la joven heredera mientras está con ella simulando una felicidad que no existe y que Asami puede leer a través de sus ojos pero intenta ignorar para no crear tensión entre ambas.

―Anda Korra, vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores― sugiere insistente Asami sujetando su mano mientras le hala con ella hacia algunas tiendas donde se exhiben todo tipo de artículos.

Toda la semana del festival, cada día tiene su diferente celebración y tema, así que siendo el penúltimo día de la celebración, se ha optado por una temática de feria por lo que hay tiendas con juegos y algunas atracciones en las cuales hay premios para los ganadores.

―Vaya, esta vez Bolin sí que se lució con el festival… ― Murmura Korra al observar a su alrededor.

―Perdón, ¿decías? ― Asami se gira hacia su acompañante con una expresión distraída, la inocencia que se lee en el rostro de la joven pelinegra atrapa la atención de Korra sorprendiendo a la morena pues nunca ha notado la belleza en los finos rasgos de la heredera Sato hasta este momento en que se ve iluminada por la tenue luz de las tiendas.

Korra se regaña a sí misma por los pensamientos traicioneros que pasan por su mente en ese momento pues que nunca, desde que está con Opal, ha volteado a ver a alguna otra chica de la forma en la que está mirando a Asami y esto le confunde pues el halo que desprende la belleza de la pelinegra le ha capturado por completo por lo que sacudiendo un poco la cabeza sale de su ensoñación y busca alguna distracción.

―Oh mira, vamos por allí ― ahora es Korra quien hala a Asami hacia una carpa llena de muñecos de peluche ― ¿te gusta alguno de ellos? ― Asami observa alrededor de la tienda viendo con detenimiento las figuras de felpa y su atención se centra en un bisonte volador de considerable tamaño y un pequeño pero lindo patotortuga.

―Esos, ambos son lindos… ― Comenta Asami viéndolos con adoración.

―Entonces, esos serán ― Solicita al encargado una ronda en el juego, que consiste en derribar la mayo pila de botellas que se pueda obviándose el truco en la atracción, hecho que no es relevante para Korra con el potente lanzamiento y fuerza en su brazo por lo que el reto resulta bastante fácil para la mariscal que consigue llevarse ambos premios sin esfuerzo alguno bajo la incrédula mirada del encargado de la carpa.

Así que después de caminar por toda el área, el estómago de la morena comienza a hacerse notar dando pequeños gruñidos para obtener atención y poder conseguir alimento, así que con un ligero sonrojo Korra busca algo con que calmar su apetito mientras Asami ríe ligeramente los sonidos que emite el vientre de su acompañante.

Contrario a los días anteriores, Korra parece tener genuina diversión en este momento al lado de Asami, quien acompaña comiendo un algodón de azúcar a la morena mientras ésta devora sin piedad los bocadillos que han comprado; escondiendo las emociones a flor de piel, Asami contempla la razón de sus desvelos sentada frente a sí captando en su memoria cada movimiento de la morena durante un momento que pocas veces tiene la satisfacción de contemplar por la intimidad ofrecida sin ninguna interrupción, por lo que se regaña mentalmente por tener pensamientos impropios con la novia de su mejor amiga al envidiar la manera en como algunos cortos mechones rozan la piel morena de su acompañante mientras ella está sentada muy cerca y no puede tener la dicha de acariciarle con la punta de sus dedos e incluso enredar los mechones en sus índices.

― ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? ― Pregunta Asami desviando la centrada atención de su acompañante hacia las atracciones en los alrededores.

―Mentiría si niego que me estoy divirtiendo pero… ― Asami regresa la mirada hacia Korra otra vez ― La compañía ha sido lo mejor de todo, mejor de cómo esperaba que fuese ― sonríe de lado dejando ver su característica sonrisa encantadora y franca.  
Asami no logra reprimir el carmesí en sus mejillas y presiona el bisonte contra su pecho mientras ligeros temblores recorren su cuerpo, sin saber por qué los nervios le invaden más que en otras ocasiones lo que no pasa desapercibido por Korra, quien ofrece su chaqueta de los hurones de fuego a la pelinegra pues piensa que ha percibido que posiblemente el frío comienza a hacer estragos.

La pelinegra declina la oferta amablemente pero Korra insiste tanto que ella misma se levanta de su asiento para colocársela sobre los hombros negándose a aceptar un no por respuesta aunque Asami se regaña a sí misma por dejarse embriagar por el aroma suave pero a la vez picante y fresco del perfume y loción de Korra que se ha impregnado en la prenda, la joven pelinegra siente que terminará extasiada y que ahora puede morir feliz porque uno de sus sueños se ha vuelto realidad: el abrigarse con una prenda de Korra, ya se puede borrar de su lista de deseos y cosas por hacer.

―Lo pasé genial, muchas gracias por todo esto ― comenta Korra mientras encamina a Asami hacia la puerta de su casa.

―No tienes que agradecer, yo también lo pasé bien ― secunda Asami sujetando el pequeño patotortuga ― gracias por la chaqueta ― la pelinegra está a punto de retirar la prenda de su cuerpo cuando las manos de Korra le detienen haciéndola congelarse en seco y temblar ligeramente.

―Puedes conservarla, si quieres puedes devolvérmela mañana ― Korra piensa que la pelinegra todavía tiene frío ― oh, lo olvidaba… Aquí tienes a Appa para que te haga compañía ― toma el peluche y se lo entrega sonriendo.  
Asami termina atrapada en el encanto de su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo mientras una revelación le cae como un cubetazo de agua fría, sabe que está pisando terrenos fangosos al ver a Korra con la mirada con la que está observándole en este momento y a pesar de que lucha, se hunde como si de arenas movedizas se tratase pero lo peor del asunto es que no puede o más bien no quiere huir a pesar de que se recuerda quién es Korra y qué representar ella en la vida de la morena, aunque su pequeño lado soñador le permite idealizarse tal cual en una vida al lado de la joven castaña, y con esto, sabe que el día siguiente le será muy difícil ser acompañante de Korra y más aún ver a los ojos a Opal.

Sí, en lo dicho, el día de mañana durante la White party, todo será muy difícil rozando la misión imposible después de que ha despedido a Korra con un beso en la mejilla dejando impregnada en ella la huella del rojo de su pintalabios…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pequeño POV de Opal mientras estuvo en Zaofu y en donde se le ocurrió la idea de emparejar a su novia con su mejor amiga...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"" Son los pensamientos de Suyin pero se supone que Opal no lo sabe...

Capítulo 8  
La vida es un momento en el espacio,  
cuando el sueño se ha ido,  
es un lugar más solitario.  
Te doy el beso de despedida,  
pero muy en tu interior  
sabes que nunca sabemos el porqué.

El camino es largo y estrecho  
cuando los ojos se encuentran  
y el sentimiento es fuerte,  
me alejo de la pared,  
tropiezo y me caigo  
pero te doy todo.

Soy una mujer enamorada,  
y haría cualquier cosa  
para que entres en mi mundo  
y mantenerte allí,  
es un derecho que defiendo  
una y otra vez,  
¿Qué puedo hacer?

Contigo eternamente mío,  
en el amor no se mide el tiempo,  
planificamos todo desde el comienzo  
que tú y yo  
viviríamos uno en el corazón del otro.

Podemos estar distanciados por océanos,  
tú sientes mi amor,  
y escucho lo que dices,  
ninguna verdad es una mentira para siempre,  
tropiezo y me caigo,  
pero te entrego todo.

Soy una mujer enamorada,  
y haría cualquier cosa  
para que entres en mi mundo  
y mantenerte allí,  
es un derecho que defiendo  
una y otra vez,  
¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Soy una mujer enamorada  
y te estoy hablando,  
sé lo que sientes,  
¿Qué puede hacer una mujer?,  
es un derecho que defiendo  
una y otra vez.

Soy una mujer enamorada  
y te estoy hablando a ti,  
sé lo que sientes,  
¿Qué puede hacer una mujer?,  
es un derecho que defiendo  
una y otra vez.

 

*** POV Pre- deceso Opal ***

―… Ok Opal, con eso terminamos el chequeo de rutina ― escucho las palabras del especialista que por ahora llevará mi historial médico, sus palabras a través de su simpática sonrisa hacen que el sufrimiento de la verdad duela menos, lo sabe.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe? Sabe, al igual que mamá, que lo inevitable está por venir, yo lo sé, ¿Cómo lo sé? Puedo presentirlo, siento su fría mano rozar mi hombro susurrando “Opal, casi es el momento…”, ¿a quién me refiero? A ella, o quizá sea el, ese ser que me guiará hacia una nueva tierra prometida, a ese mensajero encomendado que me indicará el momento perfecto y aunque muchos piensan que la muerte nos roba a los seres amados pero yo creo que es al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo, ¿si tengo miedo?...

Bueno, esa es una pregunta bastante curiosa, podría estar tentada a decir que no porque desde siempre he sabido cuál será el final de mi historia, el final de mis días excepto que aún no sé cuándo pero yo sé que está próximo aunque la respuesta más acertada es que sí, sí tengo miedo pero no a morir, tengo miedo de dejar a Korra sola, dejarla triste y verla sufrir todo el proceso, tengo miedo de que todo esto la afecte porque sé que ella es una persona maravillosa que me ha dado algunas de las más grandes alegrías que jamás pude haber imaginado. Sé que su historia recién comienza y la mía está por terminar, sé que ella vivirá lo que no pudo vivir conmigo con alguien más y que su destino es disfrutar su vida con otra persona que pueda con quien pueda tener lo que no podrá tener a mi lado y yo le ayudaré a encontrar ese alguien…

*** 

― ¿Y bien? ― Escucho a mi madre preguntar al otro lado de la puerta.

―Señora Beifong, no quiero darle las falsas esperanzas que está buscando… ― Comienza el médico mientras masajea el puente de su nariz elevando el armazón de sus anteojos ― Revisando el historial médico de su hija puedo apreciar los numerosos tratamientos a los que ha sido sometida y analizando todo eso, es un asombroso milagro que siga con vida ― las palabras lastiman a mamá de sobremanera a Suyin.

―Doctor Hong, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre los tratamientos de mi hija y sobre su prodigioso caso de vida, estoy aquí para que me dé una solución a su enfermedad… ― Comenta mamá tajante y molesta.

―Sí, lo sé y lo entiendo pero yo le dije que haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance y lo que mis conocimientos en la materia me permitieran ― repone molesto por el intolerante tono de voz de la desesperada mujer ― cuando hablamos por teléfono le mencioné que las posibilidades estarían en contra nuestra y no podría alentarla, la transcendencia dela medicina en nuestros días son más que excelentes pero aun así, el caso de Opal es… Difícil ― acaricia su rostro comenzando a perder la paciencia ante la intransigencia de mamá.

―Sí, lo entiendo pero usted dijo que haría todo para salvarla…

―Lo que dije, es que sí, se haría todo por salvarla pero también le dije que, y fui bastante claro, que esto sólo era experimental  
― mamá tensa la mandíbula ― este tratamiento no está del todo comprobado y lo único que nos compra es tiempo, algunos meses sí somos específicos quizá un par de años pero no más ― le apena ser tan directo y duro en sus palabras pero de alguna forma tiene que hacer entender a mi desesperada madre.

― ¿Sólo tiempo? ― Los ojos de mamá comienzan a cristalizarse.

―Me temo que sí ― puedo percibir que el galeno baja la cabeza a penado.

**““Sólo tiempo… Oh Cronos, si pudieras detenerlo, si pudieras permitirme y dejar a mi Opal así como está en este momento con nosotros, daría todo lo que poseo para comprarte una vida, mi niña…”, piensa Suyin cerrando los puños hasta el grado de clavar sus perfectas uñas con manicura en las palmas de sus manos.”

―Creo que lo mejor, en estos casos, es aceptar lo inevitable ― mamá le mira con horror.

― ¡No! Eso nunca… Encontraré la forma, alguna manera de… Comprar su vida ― con su puño, mamá cubre su boca intentando contener los sollozos que claman por salir.

―Con todo respeto, señora Beifong ― le interrumpe el galeno ― No hay mucho que hacer, puede ver a los mejores especialistas en otras naciones pero todos le dirán lo mismo será un desgaste de recursos en vano además no se ha puesto a pensar que todo esto le afecta a Opal tanto física como mentalmente ― intenta hacerle comprender la gravedad del caso con un poco de tacto ― ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado si esto es lo que quiere Opal? ― Suyin dirige su mirada hacia el hombro con una expresión interrogante ― ¿Se ha preguntado si Opal no se ha cansado ya de luchar, de pelear una batalla ya perdida? O, ¿Cómo se siente su familia cuando el centro de atención sólo ha sido Opal? ¿Le ha preguntado a ella alguna vez qué piensa de todo esto? ― El silencio de mamá le da la respuesta que tanto el galeno y como yo sabemos, mamá nunca se ha detenido a analizar.

―…No ― Murmura mamá, su voz apagada por su mano que cubre sus labios ― Opal… Ella es mi bebé… No puedo… ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a mi bebé sin pelear sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para mantenerla aquí, con nosotros? ― Agrega abatida mamá, algo en mi pecho cruje al escucharla tan derrotada sabiendo que ella es una guerrera y más aún porque siempre le había visto como una mujer indomable e inquebrantable ante las adversidades.

―No es fácil, lo sé y créame que he visto muchas escenas como éstas ― confiesa ― me siento impotente al no poder hacer más por mis pacientes que están en la misma situación que Opal ― suspira atormentado ― todos quisiéramos dar todo lo que poseemos a cambio de su vida pero nuestras riquezas mundanas no pueden comprarnos la vida ni salvarnos de algo tan sencillo y natural como es la muerte.

Mamá parece pensativa, tan absorta en sus pensamientos como para notar mi presencia cerca de la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasa dentro del consultorio a través de la puerta entreabierta pero aun sabiendo que mi tiempo será corto, sólo viene a mi mente la imagen de Korra y la sonrisa infantil que me enamora cada vez que puedo verla en sus labios así que tomando una respiración profunda comienzo a preguntarme cómo puedo hacer para que esa sonrisa permanezca adherida a su gentil rostro.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por los pasos de mamá acercándose a la puerta y me alejo lo más rápido que puedo intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no existe; veo a mamá intentar sonreír de manera forzada mientras se aproxima hacia a mi dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que siento a mis pulmones casi quedarse sin aire con tal estrujón pues parece que me quiere retener como si fuese a irme en ese instante.

―Mamá, necesito respirar… ― Murmuro cerca de su oído.

―Perdona Opal ― se disculpa alejándose un poco.

― ¿Y cómo ha ido todo ahí dentro? ― Pregunto de manera casual aunque ya sé la respuesta.

―Todo bien ― el pequeño titubeo en su voz le delata pero omito darme cuenta de que nada está bien ― todo… Todo va estar bien ― sus ojos se cristalizan un poco mientras pasa saliva intentando desvanecer el nudo en su garganta.

―Mamá… Gracias ― ahora soy yo quien le retiene en un abrazo intentando trasmitirle la fuerza que sé, necesitará a partir de este momento.

―… ― Mamá no dice nada y simplemente se dedica a sentir mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mordiendo sus labios para no sollozar mientras escondo mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma maternal escuchando los latidos de su corazón que siempre me han calmado como cuando tenía pesadillas cuando era niña.

No sé por qué pero ahora mismo tengo miedo de morir, no entiendo cómo puede ser posible si nunca antes lo había tenido, ¿será acaso que me estoy apegando mucho a las personas que quiero y ahora no podré irme sin el remordimiento de dejarlos o tal vez es que he sentido la soledad que me espera? Opal, no puedes ser egoísta y hacerlos sufrir por tu partida, especialmente a Korra.

***

― ¿Tienes hambre? ― Pregunta mamá cuando hemos llegado a nuestra casa en Zaofu, niego con ligeramente con la cabeza en completo silencio ― Opal, no has dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos del consultorio, ¿te encuentras bien? 

―Sí, muy bien ― pongo una sonrisa forzada en mis labios, ahora entiendo por qué siento miedo de morir.  
El trayecto a casa me ha dado el tiempo para analizar, para reflexionar… Tengo miedo porque quiero vivir para poder disfrutar de una vida al lado de Korra, porque tengo no tendré el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su compañía y eso hace que me sienta molesta porque hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, experimentar, vivir… Sí, vivir.

―Eso no me suena a que estás bien, ¿quieres hablar? ― Mamá se acerca y me rodea en un abrazo maternal que sabe me reconforta.

― ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ― Murmuro escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho mientras mamá acaricia mi corto cabello y da pequeñas palmadas en mi espalda, ambas lloramos en silencio sintiendo la impotencia sobre nuestras espaldas.  
Sé que de nada sirve llorar ante mi situación porque nada cambiará pero una pesada carga abandona mi cuerpo y mientras lo hago, siento un alivio interno y el cuerpo más ligero conforme pasan los minutos. Pasa cerca de una hora cuando mamá y yo nos hemos separado del cálido abrazo y yo le dedico una sonrisa aliviada y cansada.

― ¿Mejor? ― Pregunta mamá con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y yo asiento, creo que esto era algo que ambas necesitábamos para desahogar los sentimientos encontrados que hemos venido cargando pues debo confesar que en todo lo que tengo de vida, no me había dado el lujo de llorar de esa manera o quizá no había dejado que todos esos sentimientos guardados bajo llave afloraran de manera tan natural como lo han hecho en ese momento.

Después de lo que parecen los minutos más largos de mi vida permanecer en completo silencio, mi celular vibra detonando el sonido de mensaje con la imagen emergente de Korra así que tomo el dispositivo para leer el mensaje y puedo observar una fotografía en la cual aparecen ella y Asami, mi novia a un lado de mi mejor amiga sujetando su cintura con su brazo derecho.  
Había olvidado por completo la clausura de la Convergencia armónica y que había convencido a Asami de tomar mi lugar al lado de Korra, no es para menos con todo lo que tengo que cargar y pensar en estos momentos; mis ojos vagan por toda la imagen contemplándola con una sonrisa al pensar que Korra debe estar ardiendo en la desesperación de tenerle a su lado.

― ¿Quién te mensajea, cariño? ― Pregunta mamá intentando ver lo que me ha puesto una sonrisa en el rostro.

―O no es nada, sólo es Korra informándome que ella y Asami van camino a la fiesta de clausura, “extrañándote mi amor… ¿Qué tal nos vemos, ‘Sami y yo a punto de ir a la fiesta”― Leo en voz alta, Korra ha añadido una carita casi llorando al principio de las letras y otra carita sonriendo al final del texto.

Y mientras mamá observa la imagen, llega otro mensaje de Korra con la imagen de ambas ya en el gimnasio decorado posando con una imagen de un fondo marino a sus espaldas y donde Korra permanece tras Asami sujetando su cintura con ambos brazos mientras que Asami ha colocado sus manos sobre las de Korra; el largo y sedoso cabello color ébano de Asami está peinado hacia su lado izquierdo por lo que el rostro de Korra descansa sobre su hombro derecho; parecen una pareja enamorada disfrutando de una noche especial con esas brillantes sonrisas en sus labios…

―Ambas se ven muy lindas juntas, y hasta me atrevo a decir que hacen una linda pareja ― comenta mamá viendo la imagen, algo hace click en mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se abren lentamente ante tal revelación.

Y entonces viene a mi mente, un enorme corazón enmarca los rostros de ambas a escaza distancia cuando una loca idea me viene a la mente: tengo que conseguirle una novia a mi novia y que mejor opción que mi querida Asami; sí, sé que puede sonar algo loco pero al menos así, se tendrán la una a la otra sólo espero que ambas lo puedan ver así, Korra necesitará un consuelo que yo no podré darle.  
Con esa idea en la cabeza, me pongo en marcha para comenzar a diseñar un plan con tiempo reducido pues si quiero que esto funcione tengo que moverme rápido porque tiempo es lo que no poseo así que tomando pluma y papel escribo en letras claras:  
UNA NOVIA PARA MI NOVIA 

Y comienzo a detallar los pasos a seguir en mi plan, estoy tan entusiasmada que todos mis problemas desaparecen sin detenerme a pensar en mis propios sentimientos o los sentimientos de Korra y Asami, me siento tan confiada de que todo irá bien que comienzo a escribir algunas cartas con instrucciones añadiendo un par más donde les explico a las chicas mis motivos.

“Dicen que las alegrías, cuando se comparten, se agrandan… Y que en cambio, con las penas pasa al revés. Se achican… Tal vez lo que sucede, es que al compartir, lo que se dilata es el corazón.  
Y un corazón dilatado está mejor capacitado para gozar de las alegrías, y mejor defendido para que las penas no nos lastimen por dentro…”


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su ha decidido que es tiempo de que Korra se entere de los planes que tenía Opal y le entrega una carta para que sus dudas se aclaren pero mientras lee las palabras de su desaparecida novia, Korra no puede evitar recordar el momento en que las dudas han comenzado a asaltarla con respecto a su interés por Asami, su primera mirada a la joven de cabellos color ébano más allá de una simple amistad durante la fiesta de clausura de la Convergencia Armónica..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha resultado bastante largo así que estuve editando pero ya está completamente terminado, ahora mismo les subo el capítulo completo... Espero les guste el rumbo que han comenzado a tomar las cosas

Capítulo 9

Tu melancolía, tan llena de maravillas  
Tus florituras, tu sonrisa contagiosa  
Y mientras te observo, comienzas a crecer  
Todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarte fuerte

Sabiendo que las nubes se enfurecerán  
Tormentas se desencadenarán  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos  
Las lluvias caerán  
Las olas chocarán alrededor  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos

Libros de cuentos  
Están llenos de cuentos de hadas  
De reyes y reinas  
Y los cielos más azules  
Mi corazón está roto sabiendo que  
Algún día verás  
La verdad de las mentiras 

Sabiendo que las nubes se enfurecerán  
Tormentas se desencadenarán  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos  
Las lluvias caerán  
Las olas chocarán alrededor  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos

Castillos que podrían derrumbarse  
Los sueños pueden no hacerse realidad  
Nunca estarás solo  
Porque yo siempre  
Siempre te amare

Hey  
Hey  
te amaré

Sabiendo que las nubes se enfurecerán  
Tormentas se desencadenarán  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos  
Las lluvias caerán  
Las olas chocarán alrededor  
pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos

En mis brazos.

El mensaje de Suyin le ha tomado por sorpresa esa mañana, no hay mucha explicación en el escueto texto que le pide reunirse con ella lo más pronto posible en el café favorito de Opal y Korra teme lo peor debido a que desde la ceremonia del funeral ella misma ha evitado todo el contacto con la familia Beifong por lo doloroso que le resultan los recuerdos en esos momentos e incluso ha dejado de frecuentar los lugares que visitaba con Opal.

Estaciona su satomóvil todo terreno a una esquina del establecimiento para tener una pequeña prorroga de tiempo pero sus manos no dejan de presionar el volante con la bastante fuerza como para que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos, suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se da el valor necesario para salir de la cabina dirigiéndose hacia el café donde ya le espera Suyin, quien parece igual o más abatida que ella pero extrañamente conserva en sus rasgos algo del entusiasmo contagioso característico de Opal.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios al recordar la tierna jovencita y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, se acerca hacia Suyin, saludándola y besando su mejilla mientras la mirada de ambas decae un poco al percibir la tristeza que les abruma.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― Comienza Su dando un pequeño sorbo al líquido tibio en su taza.

―Supongo que bien, he estado mejor ― Korra suelta un suspiro cansado ― Su, perdona por… Estar tan distante ― Korra baja la mirada ― pero no es fácil, ¿sabes? 

―Sé que no es fácil, cariño ― Su estira su mano sobre la mesa y da un ligero apretón a la mano de la morena ― pero la vida sigue su curso y debemos movernos hacia la siguiente etapa de nuestra vida, eres joven como para dejar que ésta pena te embargue y te derrote ― comenta Su dirigiendo el tema hacia dónde quiere ir de manera sutil.

―Creo que tienes razón pero esto es algo difícil de superar ― confiesa ― y no creo estar lista para moverme hacia el siguiente nivel, ¿sabes? ― Korra frunce ligeramente la línea del entrecejo, se siente confundida.

―Tonterías, eres joven y estás llena de vida… ― Su le dedica una mirada maternal y una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios ― y es por eso que te cité aquí ― los zafiros de Korra brillan llenos de curiosidad ― el luto tiene sus etapas y debes comenzar a superarlas todas… Opal lo querría así.

La mención del nombre de Opal, trae amargos recuerdos a Korra pues ha resentido bastante su ausencia y a pesar de que ha comenzado a tener cierto resentimiento hacia la vida, sabe que no hay a nadie a quien culpar excepto claro, a la enfermedad que le ha aquejado.

―Supongo que sí… ― Le concede la razón deteniéndose a pensar un momento ― Pero no creo que estemos aquí para hablar sobre mi futura vida amorosa ― repone cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana un tanto irritada.

―Bueno, en parte sí ― afirma Su con una sonrisa confidente y Korra le mira con ojos sorprendidos y curiosos ― Opal me pidió que te diera esto después de su deceso, sé que ha pasado un poco más de ese día pero creo que no estabas preparada para ese entonces y considero ya con un poco más de calma mental podrás analizar sus palabras de una forma más clara ― busca en su bolso y saca un pequeño sobre que por sus dimensiones contiene una carta ― ella quería que fueras feliz y que no sufrieras tanto por su ausencia, partió feliz y agradecida por el tiempo y los momentos que le regalaste, de eso no tengas dudas ― su mirada se ensombrece un poco por los recuerdos comenzando a cristalizarse ― así que su forma de agradecerte todo eso, es regalarte la compañía de alguien más quien pueda hacerte feliz.

Su le tiende el sobre con la carta y Korra lo toma con la mano temblorosa examinándolo detenidamente, al frente aparece la delicada caligrafía de su querida Opal “Para mi dulce y tierna Korra”; la mirada cristalina de la joven morena sigue cada línea de los trazos en la cubierta blanca repasando el ligero relieve son las yemas de sus dedos sintiéndose invadida por la curiosidad pero también temerosa de saber el contenido de la carta.

―Opal no quería que sufrieras y menos por su causa, su ausencia nos causa un enorme vacío a todos, incluso en la dura cascarrabias de su tía Lin lo reciente ― ambas sonríen ante el comentario pues conocen el duro carácter de la reconocida jefa de Policías y en ese aspecto, Su se siente conmovida y acompañada en su dolor.

― ¿Ella quería que fuera feliz aunque no estuviera a mi lado? ― Korra se siente más que confundida.

―En efecto, y creo que sabes qué fue lo que hizo… ― La mirada verde de Su encuentra la de Korra mientras bebe lo que queda de su café con una ligera y suspicaz sonrisa ― acepta las segundas oportunidades que te da la vida, acepta el regalo que te ofreció Opal… ― Con esas últimas palabras deja unas cuantas monedas para la propina y palmea ligeramente la espalda de Korra ― Abre los ojos Korra, o yo me encargaré de abrirlos por ti y halar tus orejas las veces que sean necesarias para que tomes ese regalo ― le observa de manera estricta pero a la vez amorosa retirándose del café pero dirigiendo una mirada hacia la confundida joven antes de salir sabiendo que más directa no ha podido ser y Korra tiene más claras las cosas, “y así cumplir con la última voluntad de Opal… Ya va una, sólo me queda una más, Asami prepárate para escucharme jovencita.”

Korra no puede quitar la mirada del sobre y sin poder evitarlo, su mente comienza a divagar y lleva al principio de lo que cree ha comenzado la idea de Opal para emparejarla con alguien más pero lo más gracioso es que su mejor candidata ha resultado ser nada más y nada menos que Asami, su mejor amiga.

―Lo tenías todo preparado, ¿no? ― Korra sonríe pero se pregunta cómo y porqué es que ha elegido a Asami, ¿sería tal vez porque Asami conoce un poco más que otras y sabe cómo sobrellevar mejor algunos aspectos difíciles de su personalidad?  
Sabe que nunca tendrá la respuesta pero quizá, sólo quizá pueda encontrar las respuestas que está buscando en la carta así que precede a abrir el sobre entre sus manos…

*** *** ** Flashback ** *** ***

Ya ha comenzado el conteo regresivo para que la ceremonia de clausura de inicio y toda la comunidad estudiantil se prepara para el evento de inicio del año escolar esperando superar las anteriores celebraciones, Bolin se encuentra lo bastante ocupado como para acompañar a sus compañeros en las clases y la práctica de futbol pues quiere que todos hablen del evento por todo el año incluso que sea mencionado un par de años después de que egresen de la preparatoria.

―No lo sé, Opal todavía no regresa y me sentiría un poco incómoda yendo sin ella mientras ustedes llevan a sus chicas ― Korra camina al lado de Mako discutiendo sobre una salida a la playa al día siguiente de la fiesta de clausura.

―Oh vamos Korr, no es lo mismo sin ti tampoco lo es sin Opal pero no puedes abandonar a la banda ― Mako pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga y compañera de equipo ― ¿Por qué no llevas a alguien más? ― Sugiere caminando al lado de la morena.

―Ay sí que gran idea, me pregunto, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? ― Le mira molesta arqueando una ceja mientras Mako se encoge de hombros ― Pero, ¿a quién llevaría? 

―Mmm si te sientes tan incómoda llevando a cualquiera, ¿Por qué no llevas a Asami? ― Apunta hacia la chica de cabellos color ébano, quien se encuentra frente a su casillero cambiando los libros para su próximas clases.

Korra no puede evitar fijar su mirada en la figura bien proporcionada de la mejor amiga de su novia, por primera vez se pregunta cómo lucirá con menos ropa a pesar de que ya le ha visto modelando en traje de baño; se golpea mentalmente al tener tales pensamientos y sacude la cabeza intentando asesinar a su mente.

―No, no creo… ― Se ve interrumpida por su amigo cuando ambos están frente a la chica de ojos verdes, siente su rostro arder en un sonrojo lo bastante apreciable.

―Asami, preciosa… ― La chica se gira dirigiendo una mirada escéptica y fastidiada hacia el chico de ojos dorados pues cuando utiliza ese tipo de adjetivos es porque requiere de algún favor de su parte.

―Dime Mako, ¿Qué necesitas? ― Asami le mira arqueando su perfecta y delineada ceja cambiando un poco su actitud fastidiada al ver a Korra acompañando al chico ― Buen día Korra ― dedica una sonrisa amable a la joven morena ― ¿te encuentras bien? ― Se percata del rostro ruborizado de Korra.

―Bueno, lo que pasa Asami es que… ― Korra interrumpe a Mako empujándolo a una distancia considerable para alejarlo ― Ok, ok te veo en la práctica ― termina de retirarse al sentir que su presencia está de más.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Asami dirige su atención hacia la dirección en la que ha partido Mako mientras abraza sus libros más a su pecho.

―Bien, bueno… Verás ― Korra se siente nerviosa e intimidada por primera vez ante la presencia de la hermosa chica mientras sujeta con fuerza el tirante de su mochila que cuelga en su hombro izquierdo ― lo que pasa… Es que los chicos y yo iremos a la playa mañana y… En ausencia de Opal, bueno, me estaba preguntando si no tienes nada que hacer… ― Korra baja la mirada tomando una actitud infantil ― Bueno si tu… Quisieras venir con nosotros, conmigo ― termina rascando su nuca y esquivando la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

―Oh, ir contigo a la playa… Mañana ― el nerviosismo de Korra le parece tierno pero aún más sus gestos, parece una niña regañada cuando esquiva la mirada y rasca su nuca ― bien, creo que sí me gustaría ir a la playa contigo, digo con ustedes ― no se lo piensa dos veces, sabe que no debería estar feliz aunque internamente está saltando de alegría se regaña porque esa felicidad tiene que ver con la novia de su mejor amiga.

Ambas esquivan sus miradas nerviosas, Asami se centra en su casillero mientas que Korra clava su atención en el suelo; por una extraña razón, ninguna de las dos se siente tal culpable como deberían pues la compañía de ambas comienza a resultarles agradable, más de lo que debería.

―Ah, esa es mi chaqueta ― señala Korra al ver la manga colgando del casillero.

―Eh, sí… Yo te iba a buscar para devolverla pero… ― Asami intenta inventarse una excusa lo bastante creíble para esconder la intención de conservarla un poco más ― No sabía si estabas en clase o estabas ocupada, toma y muchas gracias por prestármela  
― le entrega la prenda.

―Sí, cuando gustes ― ambas sonríen como bobas por un momento ― creo que yo… Debo irme, tengo clase de cálculo ― señala con su dedo hacia la dirección opuesta pero tanto ella como Asami están un poco distraídas para notarlo y cuando Korra está a punto de caminar casi choca contra uno de los pilares ― camino equivocado ― ambas ríen un poco mientras Asami intenta escudar el sonrojo en sus mejillas con los largos mechones de su cabello ― Entonces me voy… Eh te mensajeo para saber a qué hora está bien que pase por ti ― añade Korra recordando que no han acordado nada sobre la fiesta.

―Sí, espero tu mensaje… ― Responde con una sonrisa encantadora mostrando sus aperlados dientes que son resaltados por su tentador y algo provocativo labial color carmín.

***  
Durante lo que resta del día, ambas evitan encontrarse en cualquier área de la escuela donde saben pueden coincidir pues ahora sí la culpa comienza a aparecer en ambas y no saber cómo manejar lo que ha pasado debido a que inconscientemente han estado coqueteando sin la intención aparente de hacerlo.

Todo parece ir bien hasta que, las dos coinciden en el campo de futbol pues ambas tienen práctica y están lo bastante distraídas como para no prestar atención a lo que hacen mientras Korra ha sido derribada en un par de ocasiones por estar observando la rutina que ensayan Asami y el equipo de porristas, Asami ha estado a punto de caer desde la pirámide al ver los golpes que se ha llevado Korra al ser tacleada pero un resbalón le hace la torre en la que está posicionada se tambalee y se dirija directamente al suelo.

Asami se ha hecho a la idea de tocar el suelo en pocos segundos a la velocidad que cae así que cierra los ojos preparando su testamento mentalmente pero el doloroso y duro golpe nunca llega sino por el contrario, el colchón en el que ha aterrizado es más que suave así que abre los ojos pensando que alguno de los chicos ha conseguido atraparla a tiempo pero se percata de que le miran un poco perplejos y su curiosidad se despierta más aun buscando los ojos de su salvador o mejor dicho salvadora, un par de orbes azules se encuentran con los suyos y Asami se percata de que quien le ha atrapado en la caída de manera oportuna es Korra.

Minutos antes de su caída, el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol ha terminado y todos los jugadores se dirigen hacia las duchas por lo que tienen que pasar cerca de donde están practicando las porristas; Korra al estar más cerca del incidente de la caída y predecir lo que está a punto de suceder, se apresura para intentar frenar el desplome de las chicas pero es muy tarde porque ya están todas casi en el suelo y sólo atina a intentar atrapar a Asami consiguiendo su cometido un par de segundos antes de que la chica de ojos verdes pueda ganarse un moretón o peor aún, un hueso roto mientras intenta no fijar su mirada en el diminuto short de entrenamiento que usa Asami.

―Gra… Gracias ― consigue articular Asami prendada de los ojos de Korra.

―No hay problema ― ambas parecen tan absortas en ese momento pero Korra reacciona y baja a Asami de sus brazos ayudándole a colocarse de pie ― ¿te encuentras bien? 

―Sí, gracias otra vez ― poco a poco, sus compañeros del equipo se acercan para auxiliarla y comprobar que esté bien.

―Descuida, no ha sido nada, siempre que quieras… ― Bromea guiñándole el ojo de manera juguetona pero nerviosa ― Bueno te dejo en buenas manos, voy a las duchas ― Korra se aleja nerviosa por la cercanía a la que han estado expuestos sus cuerpos y siente un ligero calor que no ha sentido antes pero que atribuye al esfuerzo del ejercicio aunque lo que más le asusta que debido al contacto de su cuerpo con la joven de ojos verdes, la sangre no se ha dirigido a sus mejillas sino hacia el sur de su anatomía más específicamente el lugar ubicado entre sus piernas poniéndole en un ligero aprieto por lo que a paso veloz se dirige a las duchas para tomar un baño de agua muy fría abofeteándose mentalmente por las sensaciones que han comenzado a invadir a su ser.

Mientras que Asami se hunde más en profundo sentimiento que ha albergado en su pecho desde que conoce a Korra, sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas pero el rubor se pierde debido a que la practica con sus compañeros le han dejado el rostro ruborizado y teniendo la piel tan clara como la porcelana, esto es más notorio; pasa saliva de manera dificultosa recordando la calidez que le ha rodeado cuando ha estado entre los brazos de la morena y su cuerpo traidor clama por revivir esa sensación.

―Buena atrapada ― murmura Mako golpeando su costado derecho a la altura de sus costillas mientras se acerca a la joven morena pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y sacudiéndole ligeramente.

―Ahora no Mako, tengo una situación por aquí ― responde entre dientes Korra un tanto aliviada de que el suspensorio y su casco le ayuden a pasar su vergüenza en público mientras se zafa del abrazo fraternal de su amigo.

***  
(PLL 3x24 Invisible – Plumb https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8xIUr3oMfA)  
Korra contempla su reflejo en el amplio espejo del tocador en su habitación, siente una extraña confusión acerca de lo que ha pasado con Asami esa tarde que no le permite estar tranquila porque, de alguna forma, le está siendo infiel a Opal al tener esos pensamientos prohibidos por la mejor amiga de su novia pues con la ausencia de Opal ha comenzado a notar ciertas particularidades y aspectos de la personalidad y cuerpo de Asami, cuestión que no ha percibido antes.  
¿Será acaso que extraña tanto a Opal que su mente está comenzando a jugarle malas pasadas? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no ha notado a Asami como una chica con quien puede tener una relación? ¿Sería tal vez que el amor y afecto que le tiene a Opal le han estado cegando como para fijar sus ojos en alguien más? 

La confusión no termina, parece que se vuelve más y más grande a cada momento que el tema gira en su mente porque casi a cada segundo la imagen de Asami le invade poniéndole nerviosa incluso sin su presencia colocándole en una posición difícil de ignorar porque pasará más de una hora a su lado durante la fiesta de la Convergencia armónica.

―Vamos Korra, tu puedes hacer esto… Ya has sobrevivido a ella poco más de dos años sin notarla, ¿Qué puede ser diferente el día de hoy que no has hecho antes? ― Y ciertamente ya ha compartido un par de piezas de baile con la joven de ojos esmeralda cuando Opal le ha pedido que le invite cuando han coincidido en algunas fiestas ―No es como si la fueras a besar… ― Se congela ante tal pensamiento disparatado ― Korra deja de pensar locuras, recuerda tu amas a Opal, amas a Opal ― con tales palabras su mirada se encuentra con una foto de la pequeña chica y ella abrazándole durante la feria del año pasado, con ese pensamiento desecha las dudas que le han invadido con paso decidido y firme sale de su habitación terminando de abotonar su camisa mientras pasa su mano por su cabello intentando alejar los mechones que caen en su rostro ― Ok, Opal por ti… 

Pero antes de salir por completo de casa, toma un pequeño arreglo floral que contiene en su mayoría fire lilys, las favoritas de Asami, y las cuales, por alguna extraña razón ha recordado bastante bien después de que lo hubiese mencionado hace ya bastante tiempo durante una pequeña conversación que han sostenido en una aburrida reunión; el simple detalle se ha guardado en su memoria como si lo hubiesen marcado con hierro caliente sin proponérselo.

Conduce cerca de media hora hasta llegar a la mansión de la familia Sato, una enorme propiedad rodeada de elevadas bardas que impiden la vista a mirones de tan hermosa propiedad; Korra se anuncia con el guardia de la entrada, quien le saluda amablemente abriendo el portón para darle acceso y mientras se dirige hacia la enorme casa, termina de maravillarse con el paisaje que ofrecen los bastos jardines y la enorme fuente que adorna la fachada.

Korra toma una enorme y profunda bocanada de aire antes de bajar del satomóvil trayendo consigo el pequeño pero hermoso arreglo y caminando hacia la puerta donde una joven del servicio le recibe con una amigable pero coqueta sonrisa a la cual la morena no sabe cómo responder y simplemente regresa el gesto elevando ligeramente los labios; la joven le guía hasta la sala de estar donde le espera el señor Sato, dueño de Industrias Futuro, y su linda esposa, Yasuko Sato.

El hombre de imponente presencia le saluda con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza mientras la hermosa y madura mujer le dedica una encantadora sonrisa que le deja maravillada cuando Korra ofrece las buenas noches entrando en la sala, ahora la joven morena sabe de dónde viene la belleza innegable de Asami; la joven del servicio se retira con una pequeña reverencia dejando al maduro matrimonio con la nerviosa joven morena, quien sólo atina a acercarse y saludar con un firme apretón a ambos depositando un beso en la mano de Yasuko mostrando su educación en medio del acto pero dando un rápido recorrido por el amplio lugar elegantemente decorado, desde los muebles hasta las pinturas que adornan las paredes y los portarretratos con fotografías familiares esparcidas por todas las mesitas.

―Korra, ¿cierto? ― Comienza la conversación Hiroshi con un ligero tono cortante sintiendo los celos que todo padre tiene al conocer los prospectos a pretendientes de sus hijas.

―Así es señor ― responde nerviosa y un poco intimidada, lo cual le parece extraño porque cuando ha conocido a Baatar padre no se ha sentido de la misma forma ― es un placer conocerles.

―El placer es nuestros, Korra ― Yasuko le dedica una mirada que Korra no sabe descifrar porque se cierne sobre ella de manera analítica aunque puede ver la misma tonalidad de verde esmeralda que posee Asami ― Pero toma asiento, por favor que Asami no tardará en bajar ― Korra puede jurar que ve a Asami al verle sonreír cuando toma asiento en el sillón contiguo a la entrada ― es un lindo arreglo el que llevas allí, ¿son fire lilys? ― Observa Yasuko sabiendo que Asami amará el arreglo.

―Sí, señora Sato ― Korra asiente dándole un corta mirada al arreglo ― sé que son las favoritas de Asami ― sonríe en el acto levantando la cabeza.

―Eso es correcto, ella las adora… No les digas a nadie pero ese es su apodo ― murmura Yasuko cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano izquierda como cuando alguien confiesa un secreto.

― ¿En serio? ― Korra le mira interesada y está a punto de preguntar más sobre el tema pero un ligero aclaramiento de garganta por parte de Hiroshi le interrumpe.

―Yas, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Asami ya terminó de arreglar su atuendo? ― Hiroshi le dedica una mirada significativa a su esposa arqueando ligeramente una de sus cejas, una clara señal para que le deje a solas y poder conversar con la joven morena para dejarle en claro ciertos puntos.

―Cierto, ahora mismo regreso ― le sonríe a Korra dándole un pequeño guiño antes de salir a la nerviosa muchacha, quien le mira pidiendo auxilio.

―Ejem, así que Korra… Soy una persona directa y no me gusta andar con rodeos ― Korra siente que por su sien baja una gota de sudor frío mientras pasa saliva de manera dificultosa jugando con el pequeño arreglo entre sus manos ― ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? ― La mirada dorada de Hiroshi pesa como una tonelada sobre Korra ― ¿Eres una de sus pretendientes? ¿Tienes alguna aspiración en la vida? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Quiénes son tus padres?... ― Hiroshi comienza a enumerar una lista de preguntas intentando indagar en la vida de Korra como si en ese preciso instante estuviese allí para pedir la mano en matrimonio de la joven.

―Eh… Bueno antes que nada y respondiendo a sus preguntas en el orden que las hizo señor, mis intenciones con su hija no son para nada románticas porque sólo la llevaré a la fiesta para divertirnos un poco a petición de mi novia… No, no soy su pretendiente porque, como ya le he dicho, tengo novia ― Ante esto Hiroshi tensa la mandíbula pensando que Korra jugará con los sentimientos de su hija ― y es Opal… Tengo muchas aspiraciones, en especial, llegar a la universidad porque planeo dedicarme a la política como papá y por ahora me dedico a estudiar y practicar futbol americano, soy mariscal de campo de los hurones de fuego aunque practico otros deportes… ― Con forme pasa las preguntas del interrogatorio, Korra comienza a recuperar su confianza pero es cuando ha mencionado a los hurones de fuego, los ojos de Hiroshi cobran un ligero brillo ― mis padres son Tonraq y Senna Bauer, el jefe de la Tribu agua del sur ― concluye con las preguntas.

―Así que Bauer, ¿eh? Vaya, sí que es pequeño el mundo ― Hiroshi ha intentado concertar una cita con el diplomático para comenzar a tratar negocios con las alejadas tierras heladas de la Tribu agua del sur pero las agendas de ambos no lo han permitido y puede ver una grandiosa oportunidad ante él ― por cierto, has mencionado a los hurones de fuego, ¿Qué tal está el equipo ahora? ― La pregunta descoloca un poco a Korra pero ha comenzado sentirse más cómoda ante la presencia de Hiroshi al encontrar un tema de interés común así que le explica a detalle los suceso más importantes que han ocurrido, parece ser que el hombre es un fanático del deporte pero en especial del equipo porque en su juventud ha formado parte del club deportivo en su paso por la Preparatoria de Ciudad República.

En pocos minutos, ambos se encuentran hablando amenamente de sus experiencias y los pronósticos para la temporada hablando de equipos profesionales pero también de la temporada escolar; Hiroshi ha dejado su imagen de padre duro y rudo pues Korra ha hecho que cambie su percepción de ella en esa pequeña conversación, la joven le parece agradable y para nada maliciosa por lo que se relaja y ríe ante los comentarios y pequeñas bromas en medio de la charla mientras que Korra ha dejado de sentir la tensión en el ambiente mostrándose más relajada en compañía del inventor que ha dejado atrás la imagen del regio hombre de negocios.

Mientras Asami pasa por una pequeña crisis de nervios para terminar de arreglar su aspecto, sus manos tiemblan al momento de colocar su maquillaje y no se siente segura de su imagen así que retoca todo para asegurarse que nada esté fuera de lugar hasta el punto en que casi colapsa cuando su pintalabios se debía de la línea de sus labios.

―Adelante ― titubea cuando llaman a la puerta.

―Cariño, Korra espera por ti, ¿aún no estás lista?― Yasuko asoma la cabeza abriendo ligeramente la puerta ― ¿Qué pasa? ― Se acerca colocándose a su lado encontrando su mirada en el reflejo frente al espejo.

―Es que… No sé, no me siento segura de verme bien ― señala su hermoso vestido blanco con algunos detalles rojos que le envuelve perfectamente la figura alcanzando sus pies de manera delicada.

―Estás preciosa, yo te aseguro que dejarás a más de alguno o alguna sin aliento ― le toma por detrás de ambos brazos mientras la balancea un poco y le sonríe de manera confidente ― por cierto, no me habías comentado que Korra era linda y muy atractiva ― eleva las ambas cejas de manera juguetona mientras su mirada perspicaz busca los iris esmeralda de su hija sabiendo que con el comentario le sacará un enorme sonrojo la joven.

―Eh… ― Asami intenta evadir la mirada analizadora de su madre al mismo tiempo que esconde su rubor girando el rostro.

―Ahora ya sé por qué no dejas de hablar de ella ― apunta separándose de su hija para sentarse en el borde de la cama y apoyar los brazos hacia atrás, el comentario hace casi arder el rostro de Asami.

―Ya mamá por favor… ― Suplica entre dientes la joven.

― ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad, si yo tuviera unos cuantos años menos… ― Yasuko toma una pose pensativa sujetando su barbilla con su mano, un gesto particular que ha heredado a su hija.

― ¡Mamá! Por favor, estamos hablando de la novia de mi mejor amiga ― puntualiza acercándose al mueble del tocador para tomar algunas de sus pulseras de oro y colocárselas.

―Lo sé, lo sé pero la mirada es libre y puede ver gratis así que no puedes culparme por contemplar el paisaje ― le sonríe de manera juguetona pues le gusta descolocar y provocar a su pequeña aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta qué tan profundos son los sentimientos que intuye tiene Asami por la joven morena, su instinto de madre nunca le falla además de que conoce muy a fondo a su niña y sabe sufre en silencio a causa de un amor prohibido ― bueno, ya está bien… Mejor bajamos antes de que tu padre intente asesinar a Korra, les he dejado en la sala y la pobre tenía aspecto asustado.

Yasuko se levanta de su asiento y se acerca para abrazar a su hija por los hombros encaminándolas a la salida de la habitación dando un ligero apretón a uno de los brazos de Asami para brindarle un poco de la confianza desaparecida a lo que Asami agradece con una mirada ligeramente tranquila; conforme se acerca a las escaleras que les llevan a la sala, ambas mujeres esperan escuchar la voz intimidante de Hiroshi tratando de asustar a Korra pero contrario a lo que han estado esperando, son un par de carcajadas lo que pueden captar sus oídos.

Tanto Asami como Yasuko se miran arqueando un ceja ligeramente hacia arriba mientras se dedican una mirada confundida al llegar a la sala y ver a Korra gesticulado sus comentarios con ambas manos consiguiendo que Hiroshi ría de buena gana otra vez ajustando sus gafas para evitar que resbalen del puente de su nariz.

―Ejem ― Yasuko aclara su garganta clavando su mirada hacia su esposo, quien se siente paralizado al leer el mensaje secreto.

―Cariño, ¿sabías que Korra es mariscal de campo de mis amados hurones de fuego? ― Hiroshi intenta desviar la atención de su esposa consiguiendo que la madura mujer centre su mirada en la joven mencionada ― No, no lo sabía pero veo que has encontrado un tema de interés común con ella ― Korra alza su mano tallando su nuca y halando el cuello de su camisa blanca al sentir que se sofoca a causa del par de iris verde que le miran de manera analítica.

―Asami… ― Korra se levanta del sillón donde ha permanecido sentada hasta ese momento al percatarse de la presencia de la joven de cabello ébano que cae como cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo haciendo resaltar su piel con el vestido de un solo tirante, sujeta con rapidez el pequeño arreglo que ha estado a punto de caer de sus piernas mientras su mirada se pasea por todo lo largo y ancho de la figura de Asami pero sacude la cabeza saliendo del trance en el que ha caído y se acerca a entregarle las flores ― Eh… Te traje esto, espero te gusten ― un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas morenas de Korra cuando las manos de ambas se rozan ligeramente al entregar y sujetar el arreglo.

― ¡Fire Lilys! Mis favoritas, gracias Korra ― responde Asami inhalando la fragancia que el arreglo floral despide ― No debiste…

―No te preocupes, simplemente recordé que eran tus favoritas ― Korra evade la mirada de Asami observando hacia el techo conforme habla y explica sus motivos, “¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido, si nunca le dije? Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, sí le dije pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo recordado?” piensa la joven de verde mirar pues durante la conversación en la que le ha comentado sobre algunas de sus cosas favoritas, algunos planes pero también algunos temores cuando han estado conversando hace ya casi dos años.

―Bueno, bueno se está haciendo tarde y si no se apresuran llegarán tarde, se perderán la diversión ― señala Hiroshi tosiendo ligeramente atrayendo la atención de las jóvenes que por un momento han permanecido mirándose por unos cortos instantes así que comienzan a encaminarse hacia la puerta para salir.

―Esperen un momento, tengo que guardar esto en álbum con mi cámara ― les detiene Yasuko tomando el aparato de una de las mesitas en la sala apuntando el lente hacia la joven pareja ― toma uno… Quiero otra al pie de la escalera, Korra necesito que te coloques del lado derecho y pongas tu mano sobre su cintura ― Yasuko comienza a mover a las chicas y Asami puede sentir la nerviosa mano de Korra sobre su costado izquierdo que le sujeta firmemente, para esto Korra ha girado su cuerpo un poco hacia la figura de Asami mientras estrecha la distancia entre ambas.

Asami siente su rostro arder mientras la piel que es tocada por la mano de Korra tiembla ligeramente bajo la tela del vestido por lo que es imperceptible para la joven morena la revolución que ha causado con un simple toque aunque Korra no se queda atrás y también puede percibir el color carmesí en sus mejillas por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Asami así que ruega que todo pase pronto porque no quiere salir avergonzada de la mansión Sato intentando ocultar la posible carpa en sus pantalones a causa del bulto que intenta formarse en medio de sus piernas pues al paso que va, toda la sangre en sus mejillas de dirigirá hacia esa parte en específico en cualquier segundo y lo cual, sigue sin tener explicación para Korra pues ni con Opal se ha sentido de aquella manera sintiéndose confundida con respecto a Asami.

Ambas salen de la casa después de que Yasuko ha tomado una fotografía con el celular de Korra para enviarla a Opal, la joven morena se siente terriblemente mal por la culpa que le invade al ver a Asami de la forma en la que le está mirando pero es algo involuntario que hasta ahora tanto su mente como su cuerpo le han traicionado de la peor manera así que para no hacerse más lío decide dejar de pensar y enfocar su atención en otra cosa encendiendo la radio en el trayecto hacia la fiesta pasando por varias estaciones pero éstas sólo transmiten canciones románticas hasta que llegan a una estación de música electrónica, la cual comienza a relajar el ambiente dentro del satomóvil lo que resta de camino.

(Avicii vs Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One [Lyrics] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iob9UYFwFwk)  
Al llegar Korra estaciona su satomóvil y abre la puerta de Asami para ayudarle a descender encaminándose hacia las puertas del gimnasio donde son saludadas por un ocupado Bolin que termina de afinar detalles pues el tema de este año ha sido la naturaleza para intentar crear conciencia con respecto a los ideales ecologistas así que la gran mayoría de las escenografías y objetos usados con reciclados.

―Chicas, que bien que llegan… Pasen, pasen ― el entusiasta joven les abraza por los hombros y les guía hacia el área de las fotografías del recuerdo ― tómense un foto y disfruten de la fiesta ― dicho esto, Bolin se gira para dirigirse hacia la entrada nuevamente para recibir a todos los visitantes con cálidos saludos.

―Bueno, vayamos por esa foto ― murmura Korra sonriendo de lado mientras toma a Asami por la cintura envolviéndola en un abrazo hacia donde espera una fila de estudiantes compañeros de la escuela.

―Sí, vamos.

La pareja toma posición ante el fondo marino después de algunos minutos de esperar su turno, Korra toma su lugar tras Asami enrollando ambos brazos sobre la cintura de la joven y lo cual le permite acercar más sus cuerpos mientras que Asami más nerviosa que nunca, coloca sus manos sobre las de Korra que se unen sobre su vientre intentando sonreír en la captura.

―Nos vemos bien ― admite Korra observando la foto en su celular cuando la envía a Opal.

―Sí, bastante bien ― secunda Asami sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
Buscan un lugar donde tomar asiento para presenciar el evento que está a sólo minutos de comenzar y no quieren perderse nada del discurso que ha preparado Bolin para brindarle todo su apoyo; minutos después el evento da inicio y toda la comunidad estudiantil comienza a aglomerarse cerca del pequeño e improvisado estrado en donde Bolin les pide su atención a través del micrófono.

―… Y otro año más ha pasado, nuevos acontecimientos le han acompañado pero aquí estamos otra vez para recargar nuestra energía para el ciclo escolar ― declara Bolin ― así que sin más y para que puedan disfrutar de todo esto, declaro la semana de la Convergencia Armónica oficialmente clausurada, disfruten de la White Party ― y con esto último, el chico baja del estrado mientras la música electrónica inunda el lugar y las luces de colores le acompañan invitando a mover el cuerpo así que en un impulso, Korra toma la mano de Asami y le arrastra hacia la pista de baile cuando la oscuridad y las luces parpadeantes le han otorgado a Asami un halo de misterio muy tentador que Korra no ha podido eludir dejándose atrapar en la espiral de mociones.

(Network Red - Russian Melody (Tetris) Techno Vinyl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4N7Q33TvX0)  
Las canciones siguen transcurriendo pasando por todos los géneros musicales y con el esfuerzo dado en la pista de baile tanto Korra como Asami, ambas coinciden en darle un merecido descanso a sus pies saliendo a tomar un poco de aire después de que Korra les buscase un par de bebidas.

―Creo que ya no puedo más ― comenta Korra abriendo su camisa hasta el segundo botón.

―Ni yo creo que pueda mantenerme en pie otro segundo más ― le secunda Asami.

―Vayamos a sentarnos ― Korra señala un par de sillas abandonadas un poco alejadas del ensordecedor ruido del gimnasio ― así que… ¿Estás preparada para mañana? ― Korra bebe un sorbo de su jugo de cactus, ya lleva más de un par bebidos así que su cuerpo comienza a mostrar los signos de la ligera embriaguez que se apodera de su cuerpo y habilidad para hablar.

―Sí, creo que ya tengo todo listo y por cierto, ¿a qué playa iremos? ― Asami sonríe al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Korra mientras sigue bebiendo, parece ser que ella será la conductora designada.

―A una muy linda… ― Korra comienza a marearse un poco y a arrastrar las palabras ― Essstá como a una hora de aquí, te encantará porque esss nuessstro lugar essspecccial ― sonríe de manera boba sin razón aparente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Pregunta Asami al ver la expresión perdida en la joven morena, quien sólo asiente casi adormilada ― Ven, volvamos a la pista de baile… Tal vez con eso se te pase el mareo.

Pero el aire fresco y la bebida en su cuerpo han sido una mala combinación, Korra comienza a sentirse eufórica por lo que al llegar a la pista de baile arrastra a Asami para moverse al ritmo de la música electrónica hasta que de un momento a otro, el género cambia drásticamente a baladas románticas; Asami no sabe qué hacer así que opta por buscar un par de asientos pero la mano de Korra sobre la suya le detiene y le acerca a su cuerpo para tomar su cintura meciéndose al ritmo lento de la canción casi uniendo ambos cuerpos como si se tratase de un par de amantes que busca sentir la piel del otro muy cerca.

(NA: me he traumado con ésta canción así que la agrego pero sólo deberían escucharla unos minutos antes de leer el siguiente párrafo porque viene lo bueno y me parece que la canción que les he escogido le va como anillo al dedo a esa parte Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.- Blood Moon Waltz (Extended Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn7NoM4j1B8  
Asami está en shock, no sabe si soltarse del abrazo o permitirle a su cuerpo traidor salirse con la suya pues éste le clama mantenerse en esa posición y disfrutar el tiempo que dure la canción pero a ésta le sigue otra más y otra más hasta que ella mismo se encuentra recargando la mejilla contra el hombro derecho le morena embriagándose en la loción que inhala desprendiéndose de su cuello. 

(Emily Browning Sweet Dreams Subtitulado Español HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dM7_D-w9xw)  
Una sonrisa se puede apreciar en los labios de la chica de ojos verdes mientras se mece al lado de Korra al ritmo de la casi erótica melodía pero debido a la escasa luz presente en el gimnasio, sorpresivamente una de las manos de Korra comienzan a subir hacia su espalda acariciando la delicada piel que el vestido no logra cubrir y desplazándose hacia su larga cabellera enredando su dedo índice en uno de los mechones ondulados por lo que su cuerpo se tensa ante el cálido toque acelerando su respiración de Asami mientras que se despiertan en ella nuevas sensaciones y emociones que no ha sentido nunca, todo gracias a ese simple toque.

Parece ser que ambas sienten sus pulsos y latidos acelerarse porque se separan una escasa distancia para poder ver su reflejo en la mirada de la otra, azul contra verde intentando fundirse en una nueva mezcla; a pesar de la poca claridad, Asami puede ver que la mirada usualmente cristalina de Korra se ha vuelto más oscura y sus pupilas se han dilatado pero no sabe a qué atribuir esto, ¿será el alcohol o quizá será deseo? 

Y como si fuesen imanes, los rostros de ambas se sienten atraídos hacia adelante borrando la separación de los cuerpos uniéndoles en un beso tierno, corto y gentil que se comienza a transformar en uno más lleno de deseo mientras que Korra desplaza sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven de cabellos color ébano, Asami recarga las propias en el pecho de la morena quedando atrapadas en el abrazo hasta que el oxígeno comienza a escasear debiendo separarse.

Con las mejillas ardiendo en una tonalidad alta del carmesí, Asami abre los ojos para ver su reflejo en los iris de la morena intentando buscar una respuesta al irracional acto o al menos una explicación pero lo único que puede ver es más deseo y una completa inconsciencia otorgada por el contenido alcohólico del jugo de cactus que corre en su sistema por lo que Korra ha comenzado a confundir la realidad y con ésta a Asami con Opal, bueno esa podría ser la única explicación para el beso o eso es lo que piensa la joven de ojos verdes.

―Eresss muy linda… ― Murmura Korra acariciando la mejilla de Asami con el dorso de su mano y se acerca para besarle otra vez a lo cual la joven de cabellos negros espera con ansia pero el rose en sus labios nunca llega pues Korra ha besado su frente colocando su mano tras su cuello ― Nunca lo olvidesss.

Asami sabe que está mal desear con tanto fervor que el beso se vuelva a repetir pero ahora que ha probado su dulce sabor, no puede evitar anhelar más y más tanto que su pensamiento lógico y racional comienza a ser enterrado en el mundo de la fantasía y el amor hasta que recuerda a Opal a lo cual su corazón se encoge en su pecho provocando que un nudo se forme en la boca de su estómago desando poder haber disfrutado de su estado no culpable al ver cumplido uno de sus más fervientes sueños pero sabe que como en todos los sueños debe despertar antes de que se vea más que afectada y salga lastimada.

―Ven, vayamos a casa ― Asami se separa del abrazo y tomando la mano de Korra le hala hacia la salida, por suerte el gimnasio está semi vacío ya para esa hora pues sólo quedan unas cuantas parejas en la pista así que puede sentirse un tanto aliviada de que nadie ha visto la escena del beso.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento, Asami debe guiar a Korra por su estado casi de ebriedad quitándole un vaso con judo de cactus que ha tomado antes de salir de la fiesta y por lo cual supone tendrá que luchar un poco con la morena para quitarle las llaves del satomóvil evitando con ello un accidente.

―Korra, hablo en serio… Dame las llaves ― juguetonamente, la morena mantiene las llaves fuera del alcance de la chica de ojos verdes alejándole con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro lo mantiene a una distancia imposible de alcanzar ― anda Korra, no estoy jugando, por favor dámelas ― suplica Asami exasperada y cansada ― la noche comienza a helar y tengo frío ― frota sus brazos ante la fría brisa.

―Ok, ok essstá bien… Toma ― Korra acerca las llaves a la mano de Asami pero antes de entregárselas, las aleja rápidamente mientras sujeta con su mano libre la cintura de Asami y le acerca a su cuerpo contemplando de una manera tentadora los labios carmesí entre abiertos de la joven como si de una fresa se tratase pero ningún contacto se da entre ambas bocas pues Korra parece reaccionar en su estado de embriaguez retirando su mano de la cintura y entregándole las llaves a Asami para entrar en el vehículo.

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa, o más bien dicho mansión Sato, ninguna de las dos dice alguna palabra pues Asami se encuentra en su estado de ensimismamiento habitual analizando los acontecimientos mientas que Korra se ha quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto así que la joven de cabellos negros no se percata de esto hasta que han llegado a su hogar decidiendo que será mejor que se quede a dormir allí por lo que al estacionar intenta hacerle reaccionar para llevarle hasta las escaleras y ubicarla en algunas de las habitaciones sin despertar a sus padres.

Pero el plan se ve mejor en su mente que llevarlo a cabo pues el peso casi muerto de la joven morena no ayuda en nada así que intenta despertarle para que comience a caminar aunque Korra tiene el sueño bastante pesado por lo que todo comienza a dificultarse.

―Vamos Korra, ayúdame un poco aquí ― suplica Asami pasando el brazo de la morena sobre sus hombros y comenzando a caminar lentamente.

Korra parece haber entendido sus palabras y a paso lento emprenden la caminata hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes pero la distancia es muy larga así que Asami opta por meterla en su habitación que está más cerca de las escaleras; al llegar a su puerta, vuelve la mirada para ver si no hay alguien vigilando por lo que acerca a Korra a la enorme cama y ésta se deja caer en una de las orillas acostándose sobre su estómago mientras recarga la cabeza en una de las almohadas sin preocuparse en retirar la ropa de la fiesta o cuando menos sus zapatos, contrario a Asami que lleva a cabo todo el protocolo antes de ir a la cama retirando su maquillaje, su elegante vestido que ahora descansa sobre la mesa de su escritorio y su camisón rosa pálido que funge como su pijama, se abraza a su cuerpo de una manera delicada para permitirle descansar un poco.

―Buenas noches Korra… Que descanses, amor mío ― Asami deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios a manera de despedida deleitándose con la pacífica e infantil expresión en el rostro de la morena en estos momentos en que permanece en el mundo de Morfeo, les cubre a ambas con las sábanas y se despide para entrar al universo de los sueños con una sonrisa en sus labios.

***  
La mañana siguiente llega sin contratiempos y Korra despierta a causa de la ligera luz solar que se filtra por los enormes ventanales pero al abrir los ojos esperando encontrarse con Naga, su perra osa-polar se encuentra con una habitación muy distinta y más ordenada que le parece desconocida aunque le parece muy familiar así que sentándose sobre el suave colchón observa su reloj de muñeca en el cual se leen las ocho y treinta.

Masajea su sien debido al dolor pulsante que siente y no es para menos pues la eliminación del jugo de cactus de su cuerpo comienza a hacer sus efectos provocándole su malestar, no quiere pensar en nada aunque al percatarse de que lleva su ropa puesta y todo parece estar en su lugar así que se deja caer sobre su espalda estirando los brazos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada se clava en el techo con la mente divagando se da cuenta de que es la habitación de Asami por lo que se siente terrible por permitir que le viese en aquel estado la noche anterior.

―Buenos días ― saluda Asami abriendo la puerta llevando consigo un vaso con jugo de naranja mientras que con la otra talla una toalla sobre su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua.

―Gracias ― apenas murmura Korra huyendo de la mirada de Asami ― ´Sami, quisiera pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche, usualmente no ingiero bebidas como el jugo de cactus pero no sé qué me pasó así que espero puedas disculparme por cualquier tontería que haya cometido.

―No hay por qué disculparse pero… ― La mirada de Korra se dirige completamente hacia ella mientras se atraganta un poco por el líquido que ha estado bebiendo.

― ¿Pero? No me digas, ¿hice algo vergonzoso? ― Acaricia su cabello halándolo un poco ― ¿Baile sobre las mesas? ¿Usé algo ridículo ― cubre su rostro con sus manos.

―No, para nada… ― Le interrumpe Asami ― Lo único que pasó es que sí bailaste pero nada de qué preocuparse, ¿recuerdas algo? ― Korra niega ligeramente con la cabeza, “excepto por el beso que nos dimos… Pero si me preguntas es porque no recuerdas nada”, piensa Asami e inconscientemente acaricia sus labios de una manera ausente siento atraída a la realidad cuando el tono de la canción War Paint de Kelly Clarkson proveniente del celular de Korra, quien le busca entre sus bolsillos para verificar el número de la llamada entrante percatándose de que se trata de Mako

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó? ― Espera la respuesta del chico ― Rayos no, lo había olvidado… Ya salgo para mi casa… Larga historia, si quieren los alcanzamos allí… ― Termina la llamada y ve a Asami un tanto preocupada obteniendo un mirada interrogante ― Los chicos ya van camino a la playa, lo había olvidado, ¿tienes todo listo o quieres que regrese por ti en lo que traigo mi maleta?

―Sí, ya está todo listo ― señala una enorme bolsa color rojo cerca del escritorio ― y de hecho venía a despertarte pero… 

―Vaya, parece que fueses a mudarte ― observa ante el tamaño de la maleta.

―Me gusta ser precavida ― señala riendo ante el comentario y haciendo su coqueto pero famoso gesto de lanzar su cabello hacia atrás ― una chica nunca sabe qué es lo que va a necesitar.

―Eh, sí ― la morena le dedica una expresión confundida arqueando una de sus cejas ― entonces pasaremos por mis cosas en el camino, ¿lista para irnos? ― Salta de la cama colocándose los zapatos para ir a tomar la maleta de Asami.

―Siempre lo estoy ― arroja la toalla a la silla de su escritorio mientras sujeta su cabello húmedo en una cola de caballo con una de sus ligas y su broche, da un vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo limpiando los ligeros rastros fuera de sus labios para después tomar un sombrero junto a sus gafas y su pequeño bolso de mano que hace juego con su ligero vestido veraniego en color vino que roza tentadoramente sus rodillas.

El trayecto a la casa de Korra fue corto además de que sus padres están ausentes debido a un corto viaje de asuntos diplomáticos a la capital del reino tierra, la famosa ciudad amurallada de Ba Sing Se por lo que no tardan más de algunos minutos en los que Korra cambia su elegante pero arrugada ropa por unos shorts sueltos, una holgada camisa sin mangas que deja al descubierto sus brazos musculosos, unas gafas negras para el sol y su gorra, la maleta de Korra a penas y tiene el tamaño de una mochila siendo más pequeña que la de Asami pues sólo contiene un par de cambios y lo necesario pero indispensable.

―Ok, aquí vamos… ― Anuncia Korra colocando sus gafas y reproduciendo la primera canción en su lista para hacer más entretenido el trayecto pisando el acelerador a fondo.

(NA: esta canción la agrego porque una querida amiga me la ha contagiado pero además podría describir un poco el sentir de Asami aunque no en un sentido literal ¿no sé si me explico? Melanie Martinez - Pity Party (Official Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bAPlojfgO0)  
El trayecto resulta un tanto relajante para Korra aunque no tanto para Asami pues sus emociones y sentimientos está a flor de piel por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior así que intenta enfocarse en el paisaje dando furtivas miradas a su acompañante escudándose tras las gafas oscuras que usa sin decir alguna palabra dejándose llevar por el ritmo y sus pensamientos.

Korra no le ha mentido, después de una hora conduciendo, han llegado a una hermosa playa de arenas casi blancas y el agua más clara que el océano en Ciudad República puede ofrecer; al comenzar a descargar sus cosas, ubican a sus compañeros para tomar su localidad acomodando lo que han llevado mientras extienden las toallas y las sillas plegables bajo una sombrilla que Korra ha llevado y la cual entierra para evitar que vuele.

Asami se ha quitado el vestido que cubre su hermosa figura y su traje de dos piezas en color azul queda descubierto dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta incluyendo a Korra, quien intenta alejar su mirada de las curvas tentadoras la chica de ojos verdes con un improvisado partido de futbol con los chicos a pesar de su malestar a causa del jugo de cactus ingerido mientras las chicas se reúnen para conversar sobre los cotilleos más sobre salientes de la fiesta la noche anterior.

El tiempo comienza a transcurrir y la hora de la comida ha llegado por lo que es momento de preparar la parrilla, todos se encuentran haciendo las tareas asignadas excepto las chicas que dejan todo el trabajo a los chicos mientras toman el sol un poco más alegando algo con respecto a la piel y el bronceado perfecto.

El día sigue transcurriendo y ahora ya casi es media tarde, Korra ha decido invitar a Asami para entrar un momento al agua y así relajar los músculos nadando un poco mientras ríen por algunos comentarios de la morena aunque unos minutos después se unen a los chicos en una lucha para derribarse formando las parejas según la pareja de novios por lo que Asami se sonrojo al pensar lo que viene pues tendrá que subir a la espalda de Korra para derribar a sus oponentes y eso significa más contacto con la piel de la chica de ojos azules, quien por una extraña razón siente nervios de interactuar con Asami de esa manera y más porque deberá tocar su piel, lo que despierta sensaciones de excitación aunque espera no ser víctima de una escena vergonzosa y le parece raro pues con Opal las cosas son muy distintas a lo que le sucede con Asami porque no se siente de la misma forma cuando ve y toca (ocasionalmente como al saludarla o darle un beso de saludo) a Asami así que tiene preguntas por resolver pero de momento se dedicará a sentir para ver si puede resolverlo.

Entre risas y empujones, terminan siendo las ganadoras absolutas y casi al final del día, ya completamente exhaustos, deciden reposar un rato después de recoger el pequeño e improvisado campamento aunque Asami tiene pensado apreciar el atardecer desde un pequeño muelle rocoso hecho naturalmente por algunas piedras grandes ubicados a la orilla de la playa.

―Es hermoso, ¿no crees? ― Suena una voz a su espalda, no necesita volverse para saber de quién se trata así que asiente.

―Muy hermoso… Y más si tienes con quien compartirlo ― murmura lo último más para sí misma que para su acompañante ― gracias por invitarme.

―No tienes porqué agradecer, al contrario, tendría que ser yo quien lo haga porque has aceptado venir conmigo…

Las miradas de ambas se encuentran y Asami no puede evitar sentirse más hundida en su amor imposible al ver la sonrisa sincera de Korra en su rostro, que aunque puede parecer un simple gesto viniendo de la morena para ella lo es todo así que no puede más que corresponder a esa sonrisa.

―La próxima vez traeremos a Opal, le agradará la idea de tener a su MA cerca ― comenta Korra rompiendo con el encanto que ha atrapado a Asami hace un momento provocando que su corazón de un vuelco doloroso al recordarle que está enamorada de la novia de su mejor amiga.

―Sí, ya lo creo… ― Fuerza una sonrisa regresando al sol que se oculta lentamente en el horizonte cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

*** *** ** Fin de Flashback ** *** ***

Korra siente nervios de leer la carta en ese preciso instante pues siente la curiosidad de saber que dice pero la pequeña conversación con Su le ha dejado muchas pistas bastante claras aunque decide que esperará hasta llegar a casa para leer con tranquilidad y poder reflexionar.

―Opal… ¿Por qué creo que de alguna forma sabías que podríamos terminar juntas? ― Murmura Korra apreciando la caligrafía de su desaparecida novia una vez más antes de dar un profundo suspiro y levantarse para retirarse del lugar.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan de Opal está comenzando pero con lo que no cuenta es que las cosas van a comenzar a ser un poco más difíciles para ella al enviar los brazos de su mejor amiga al amor de su vida...  
> PD Spoiler: Korra podrá leer la carta que le dejó Opal y con eso terminará de abrir los ojos ahora sólo falta que Asami logre abrirlos a tiempo antes de que pierda la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítuloYA está terminado así que algunas cosas podrían cambiar pero quizá sea sobre la marcha, espero disfruten su lectura...

Capítulo 10

 _Eres el primer rostro que veo_  
Y la última cosa que pienso  
Tú eres la razón por la que estoy vivo  
Eres la razón por la que estoy viva  
Eres lo que sin no puedo vivir  
  
Y nunca te rindes  
Cuando me estoy derrumbando  
Tus brazos siempre están abiertos  
Y eres rápido para perdonar  
Cuando cometo un error  
Me amas en un parpadeo    
  
No merezco tu amor  
Pero me lo das de todas maneras  
No puedo tener suficiente  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
Y cuando me alejo  
Sales corriendo y vienes tras de mí  
Es lo que haces  
Y no te merezco  
  
Eres la luz dentro de mis ojos  
Me das una razón para seguir intentando  
Me das más de lo que podría soñar  
Y me pones de rodillas  
Y me pones de rodillas  
  
Tu corazón es de oro y como soy la única  
Que has elegido para amar  
Todavía no puedo creer que estás a mi lado  
Después de todo lo que he hecho  
  
No merezco tu amor  
Pero me lo das de todas maneras  
No me canso  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
Y cuando me alejo  
Tu sales corriendo y vienes tras de mí  
Es lo que haces  
Y no te merezco  
  
No merezco una oportunidad como esta  
No merezco un amor que me da todo  
Eres todo lo que quiero.  
  
No merezco tu amor  
Pero me lo das de todas maneras  
No me canso  
Eres todo lo que necesito  
Y cuando me alejo  
Tu sales corriendo y vienes tras de mí  
Es lo que haces  
Y no te merezco

(Sound of an Angel - Beautiful violin music <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M>)

“ _Hola duraznito, tiempo sin vernos ya jejeje un par de semanas creo pero tranquila, todo va a estar bien así que sólo confía… Sé que tienes muchas dudas así que he decidido intentar explicarte algunas cosas y responder a algunas de tus preguntas._

_Muchos hemos sentido que la vida es muy corta como para terminar de decirle a alguien cuanto lo queríamos o para terminar de hacer todo lo que siempre quisimos pues la vida, a veces, tiene cierto modo de mover las piezas que creemos acomodadas, ¿o tendría que decir que es el destino quien toma ese tipo de decisiones? Yo en verdad creo que es el destino quien más influencia tiene sobre lo que nos pasa y es él quien nos traza el camino que hemos de seguir aunque a veces diseña pequeñas brechas y atajos para saltar en el tiempo llegando a nuestra última parada del camino aunque muchos luchan y diseñan su propio sendero, yo sabía que el mío ya estaba a punto de llegar a hasta donde tengo que llegar._

_Muchos podrían pensar que tengo miedo y no lo niego, lo tengo pero sólo a veces y en pequeñas cantidades porque no había nada que se pudiera hacer sólo aceptar lo que vendrá con los brazos abiertos y sonreír para evitar ahogarte en la incertidumbre y la desesperación._

_Desde que tengo uso de razón, he estado luchando contra el mal que me lleva aquejando desde que nací así que poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a llevar a mi indeseada compañera a mi lado y donde mi únicos enemigo contra quien llevo luchando toda mi vida, ese enemigo no es otro más que el tiempo que corre en mi contra porque hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca detendría lo inminente pues sólo estoy comprando un poco de él._

_Y es gracias a ese engaño que hoy estoy a tu lado porque mamá ha hecho hasta lo impensable para mantenerme con ella, mi familia y las personas que amo, tú eres una de ellas por supuesto, porque en pocas palabras eres una persona maravillosa en todos los sentidos así que me voy feliz de que se me haya permitido tener el placer de tu compañía y saborear todo ese cariño y amor que tienes para dar y compartir pero yo sé que ese sentimiento no es para mí sino para alguien más que pueda estar contigo acompañándote a través de los años hasta que su momento llegue y nos volvamos a reunir pero mientras ese momento no llegue, quiero ver que seas feliz con la persona indicada es por eso que he planeado esto para de alguna forma retribuirte todo lo que me has dado, así es, esa persona de la cual te hablo está muy cerca de ti y de mí._

_Esa persona de quien te hablo, es Asami, que loco ¿no? Pero así es, ¿Cómo lo sé? Por la forma en que te mira, en cómo te trata, la manera en que te cuida aunque tú no lo puedas ver… Sé que puede resultarte imposible de creer y no frunzas ese ceño que te saldrán arrugas Jajaja sé que lo haces cuando algo te resulta confuso pero lo creas o no, yo intenté contribuir a que todos sentimientos que han aflorado en su mirada aunque no fue tan difícil porque de alguna forma ya estaban allí y lo supe aquella vez que me enviaste la foto de ambas antes de ir a la fiesta de la Convergencia Armónica._

_Fue en ese momento que algo en mi cabeza hizo click y sus rostros se enmarcaron perfectamente en un enorme corazón así que me di a la tarea de plantar ese amor y regarlo con todo tipo de detalles para que floreciera aunque no fue fácil, eres tan testaruda mi patotortuga que siempre fue un poco más difícil contigo y mira que Asami es un hueso duro de roer por su lógica y razonamiento, dios sabe que la amo pero cuando se pone a sentir con la cabeza en lugar del corazón, nada puede hacerla cambiar._

_No quiero entrar en detalles pero puedo asegurarte que en todo  ese largo proceso siempre estuve cerca para que las citas planeadas siempre salieran  como las había pensado y mi recompensa siempre fue verlas sonreírse y mirarse de una forma en la que secretamente se decían todo pero a la vez nada esas miradas que sólo un par de amantes destinados puede compartir, esas que nunca compartimos tu y yo porque era Asami a quien tus ojos buscarían así que no te culpo, ella es una grandiosa persona y una hermosa chica._

_Ella es la indicada y ha sido aprobada por mí así que no la dejes ir, por favor… No dejes que alguien más te arrebate lo que puede significar tu mayor felicidad, lucha por ella, no te des por vencida y mantente firme a tus sentimientos porque siendo como es Asami no cederá tan fácil a lo que siente así que muéstrale la luz en su oscuridad porque te puedo asegurar que todo valdrá la pena y quiero verlas, desde donde esté, juntas y felices._

_¿Sabes? Yo sé que a veces es inexpresable el dolor que sentimos cuando perdemos algo tan importante como un ser querido pero aunque estos hechos tristes son irremediables porque no podemos traer a nuestros seres queridos de nuevo a la vida otra vez, yo me voy feliz sabiendo que se tendrán la una a la otra y no tengan remordimientos ni salgan con patéticas excusas como “dañar la memoria de Opal” porque verlas juntas ese algo que quiero y no tendré ningún tipo de resentimiento al respecto._

_Cuida mucho de ella, mi patotortuga como sé que ella cuidará de ti y vivan plenamente su amor._

_Besos, Opal._

_PD: Recuerda que una de sus películas favoritas es un amor para recordar… :)_ ”

Con lágrimas en los ojos que comienzan a hacer trazos por sus mejillas, Korra lee y relee a detalle la carta de varias hojas que su amada Opal le ha dejado mientras un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando ha decidido abrir el sobre en la comodidad de su cama, un tanto estupefacta al enterarse de los motivos de la carta y la cual le ha despejado el panorama para entender las cosas permitiéndole ver desde otro ángulo las intenciones de su querida novia y todo lo que ha hecho.

Sosteniendo las hojas de papel, pasa su mano sobre su rostro para limpiar los rastros de las lágrimas mientras la eleva para peinar hacia atrás los mechones que caen sobre su rostro; recarga su espalda en el pie de la cama donde ha permanecido desde que ha llegado a su habitación intentando asimilar toda la información contenida en la carta y la situación en la que la ha puesto Opal.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Opal? ― Murmura dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa curva sus labios ― Bueno creo que ahora todo depende de mí, ¿cierto?

De pronto, su mente se dispersa un poco rememorando algunos acontecimientos que han pasado en los últimos meses pero casi todos, o en su gran mayoría, están relacionados con Asami Sato, la joven de ojos verdes que en han estado cazando sus pensamientos y sueños hasta convertirse poco a poco en el centro de su atención.

***  ***  ** Flashback  **  ***  ***

La semana del festival de la Convergencia Armónica ha concluido de manera exitosa pero como todo tiene un principio y un fin, los días de fantasioso idilio han terminado para Asami y la cruel realidad le golpea tan fuerte que le tira al suelo cuando al llegar a la escuela el lunes siguiente a la entrada de la escuela puede vislumbrar a una pareja besarse casi con desesperación, son Korra y Opal quienes se demuestran con ímpetu la desesperación que ha traído la distancia y la separación de no verse en toda una semana.

La imagen sacude el pobre corazón de la joven y casi destruye las esperanzas de llegar a ser algo más en la vida de Korra pero una pequeña parte de ella le susurra palabras de aliento para que no se rinda aunque pensar en quitarle la novia a su mejor amiga puede sonar y ser lo más egoísta de su parte, su amor por Korra es sincero y puro así que si tiene que mantenerlo en secreto, lo hará.

―Parece que alguien amaneció muy cariñosa hoy ― interrumpe Bolin palmeando la espalda de Korra e interrumpiendo el beso apasionado que comparte la pareja.

―No puedes culparme por haber extrañado tanto a mi novia ― se defiende Korra recargando su frente con la de Opal abrazando su cintura.

―Hola, Bo ― saluda Opal girando su cuerpo para ver a su amigo pero dejando que los brazos de Korra le cobijen ― felicitaciones por la fiesta, he escuchado que la White Party ha sido todo un éxito.

―Sí, hemos superado las expectativas que se tenían y estoy tan emocionado ― casi grita y salta de la emoción ― lástima que te lo perdiste todo ― murmura entristecido ― hola Asami, ¿Qué tal lo pasaste la playa? ― Saluda al verle llegar.

―Hola Bo, Korra, Opal… ― Se congela un poco ante la pregunta cuando se acerca a saludar de beso y abrazo a la pareja sintiendo un ligero temblor al saludar a Korra, quien le regresa el saludo sin problema ― Eh fue grandioso, lo pasé genial con ustedes ― un ligero titubeo se escucha en su voz.

―Así que, ¿fueron a la playa? ― Pregunta Opal cuando comienzan a caminar y sujeta la mano de Korra avanzando a la par.

―Sí, fuimos el sábado y estuvo todo increíble pero como tú no estabas Korra llevó a Asami para que se divirtiera un poco ― explica el parlanchín joven de ojos verdes con la indiscreción que siempre le acompaña.

―Sí, sobre eso… Espero no te moleste que la invitara desde que la hiciste pasar todo la semana soportando un poco de mi mal humor pues pensé que era una forma de compensarla ― la joven morena rasca su nuca de manera nerviosa y apenada.

― ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Asami es mi mejor amiga y pues en parte tienes razón, debía divertirse un poco, espero que no hayas tenido que soportar mucho mal humor de esta cascarrabias tejón-topo ― el cuarteto de jóvenes ríe aunque Korra usa su expresión de ofendida aunque Asami parece más forzada a reír e interactuar después de lo que sabe ha ocurrido entre ella y Korra por lo que ver a Opal directamente a los ojos le causa un poco de remordimiento y culpa.

―Para nada, tu tejón-topo se portó muy bien ― intenta bromear Asami obligando a emerger una sonrisa de sus labios.

― ¡Oye! ― Exclama Korra al verse atacada ― Sé dónde vives pequeña fire lily ― amenaza viéndole de manera divertida.

Asami se sonroja un poco al escuchar el tierno apodo que le ha otorgado su madre pues aparte de ella nadie más lo usa o lo sabe excepto Korra quien ahora lo utiliza para intentar nivelar la balanza de venganzas con las bromas aunque sabe que no hay nivel de malicia en ello, el simple hecho de que Korra lo pronuncie le hace estremecer un poco porque de cierta forma le hace sentir querida por la morena.

―Así que te has portado bien, ¿eh? Bueno creo que eso amerita una recompensa ― Opal acaricia la mejilla de su novia y acuna su rostro con ambas manos para atraerla depositando un beso tierno y corto en sus labios.

―Creo que me encantan estas recompensas ― Korra sonríe bajando la mirada hacia la pequeña chica de ojos verdes que ha atrapado entre sus brazos.

―Demasiada miel para mis ojos, ¿Por qué no dejan de comer miel delante de los pobres? ― Interrumpe la voz de Mako aproximándose hacia el grupo de amigos cargando una bolsa lo bastante femenina como para hacerle dudar de sus preferencia aunque ya todos sabe que lleva la bolsa de su querida novia.

―El que no tengas a tu novia cerca no quiere decir que quienes sí la tenemos, le demostremos que las queremos ― repone Korra golpeando el puño que Mako le ha ofrecido en señal de saludo amistoso y fraternal.

―Hola Opal ― Mako saluda a la distancia a la menudita joven colocándose cerca de su hermano para recargar su hombro en uno de los lotes de casilleros.

El grupo de amigos sigue conservando hasta que llega la hora de ir a clase y toman rumbos diferentes pero tortuosamente para Asami, la primera clase y las siguientes horas tendrá que compartirlas con la presencia de Korra, quien pasa su mala suerte tomará asiento muy cerca de ella e intentará hacerle conversación aunque más que dolorosa tortura, será todo un deleite poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Entre clase y clase, Asami se las ingenia para observar furtivamente a Korra, mientras permanece sentada en el pupitre a un lado de ella deleitándose con todos y cada uno de sus gestos entre aburrimiento intentando desperezarse para no quedarse dormida o confusión cuando no logra comprender lo que el profesor ha explicado, la forma en la que toma el lápiz o el bolígrafo para tomar notas, o simplemente la manera en la que permanece sentada con su cuerpo echado hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla cuando la clase es demasiado relajada o contrariamente cambia su postura recargando sus codos sobre la mesa apoyando su rostro entre sus manos.

Cualquier gesto o movimiento no escapa de la mirada de Asami sin dejar de prestar atención o sin dejar de escuchar al profesor aunque su mente esté divagando en otro lugar y tiempo, su fascinación se acrecienta cuando ve el regular gesto de la morena de acariciar su nuca despeinado con ello los cabellos de la parte baja de su cabeza. 

―Le recomiendo estudiar para la próxima, el futbol no le ayudará a pasar esta clase ― comenta la profesora de matemáticas, una mujer de cabellos negros bastante madura entrada casi en los cuarenta años y quien le entrega un examen con una remarcada y baja calificación a Korra mientras continua su andar entre los pequeños pasillos repartiendo las hojas de exámenes ya evaluados.

―Sí estudio, lo que pasa es que si usted no hiciera las clases taaan aburridas pues la historia sería otra ― Korra rueda sus iris color azul viendo la calificación ― oh diablos, creo que reprobaré esta materia ― arruga la hoja y la deposita en su mochila.

―No puede ser tan malo ― intenta animar Asami depositando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera aunque el toque sobre su miembro provoca una sensación de electricidad y calor que casi le quema la palma.

― ¿No? En todos y cada uno de sus exámenes me pasa lo mismo y por más que estudio, no entiendo un reverendo pepino ― Asami suelta una ligera risa mientras Korra se queja recargándose de lado en el respaldo de la silla para poder ver a Asami y poder conversar ― ella me odia… ― Hace una pose dramática ocultando su rostro con su mano ― Y las matemáticas también.

―No creo que la profesora te odie porque eres simplemente adorable ― el comentario provoca un enorme sonrojo y Korra le mira perpleja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas también ― no, lo que quise decir es que… La profesora no sabe explicar muy bien ― Asami intenta corregir su comentario pero sabe que no puede ― Y bueno las matemáticas no podría odiarte, yo creo que no las entiendes ― se palmea el rostro mentalmente ante su metida de pata ― son bastante sencillas.

―Lo dices porque eres muy buena en esto y es fácil para ti ― Korra hace un puchero elevando su labio inferior.

―Yo podría ayudarte con algunas cosas básicas ― se ofrece pero se arrepiente casi al instante porque sabe que eso implica pasar más tiempo con la morena ― bueno si quieres, por supuesto ― “¿Qué estás haciendo Asami? No puedes estar a solas con Korra… Bueno, esto es en plan escolar, nada romántico, ¿o sí?”, piensa Asami mientras trata de buscar una salida antes de delatarse.

― ¿Harías eso por mí? Porque debo decirte que a veces puedo ser una estudiante muy difícil ― el hecho de que Korra piense en aceptar la proposición provoca que su corazón de un pequeño vuelco y casi se ponga a saltar de gozo y felicidad.

―Me gustan los retos…― Asami curva sus labios color carmín en una sonrisa confiada pero la manera en cómo eso suena, sin proponérselo, tan seductora y provocativa unida a la forma en que mira a la mariscal de campo provoca que la morena siente un ligero estremecimiento bajar por su espina dorsal ― Además soy una buena profesora ― le da un guiño apartando unos mechones de cabello hacia un lado, un claro gesto de coqueteo inconsciente en ella desde que tiene uso de razón pero que desarma a cualquiera y Korra no es la excepción pues cae hipnotizada en el encanto de la joven de ojos esmeralda.

―Eh… Bueno… Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias ― la morena sacude la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento abofeteándose mentalmente por caer lentamente en la tentación que comienza a suponer la joven heredera Sato así que para comenzar a despejarse decide que es hora de salir del aula en donde comienza a subir la temperatura y no quiere que cierta parte de su cuerpo decida hacer acto de presencia así que ajusta un poco su pantalón al levantarse de la silla siendo imitada por Asami, quien termina de guardar sus pertenencias ― ¿sabes por qué el libro de algebra va de visita al psicólogo? ― Pregunta repentinamente mientras ambas caminan hacia el pasillo con rumbo al casillero de la joven de cabello negro.

― ¿Por qué el libro de matemáticas va al psicólogo? ― Asami sujeta su barbilla mientras piensa en una respuesta que desafía la lógica y su lado racional pero al final sacude la cabeza de manera negativa.

―Pues es bastante simple de hecho, porque tiene muchos problemas ― responde Korra soltando una carcajada ante el chiste pero más aún por la expresión de Asami quien le acompaña riendo de buena gana por la pequeña e infantil broma pues ha pensado otra cosa.

―Eso… No tiene… Lógica ― comenta sosteniendo la parte de su estómago con ambas manos pues ha reído bastante que siente un ligero dolor, usualmente le sucede cuando está cerca de Korra pues la morena siempre sabe qué decir para arrancar sus buenos modales en algunos momentos con sus comentarios graciosos haciéndole olvidar cómo debe “comportarse” una dama según la etiqueta impuesta.

―Lo sé pero te he hecho reír y eso es lo que importa ― sonríe de lado con franqueza a lo que Asami le empuja con su hombro correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Este tipo de camaradería podría confundirse si la gran mayoría de los alumnos no estuviesen enterados de que Korra es novia de Opal pues algunas veces se puede ver a la atractiva mariscal de campo comportarse bastante cariñosa con la hermosa capitana de porristas pero Korra sabe que límites no cruzar como el contacto físico entre ambos cuerpos además a Opal no le molesta la cercana relación que tienen su novia y mejor amiga puesto que siempre ha procurado que se lleven bien.

Asami le saca la lengua en señal de pelea pero al momento de intentar alejarse de Korra para evitar las cosquillas que sabe le esperan, la morena le abraza por los hombros impidiendo su retirada y comenzando su tortura en el desafortunado costado de la joven de mirada esmeralda, ambas ríen hasta que Asami tira la toalla al no poder seguir más.

―Ya… Jajaja… Pido… Pido… Piedad ― Coloca sus manos como si estuviese pidiendo tiempo fuera.

―Ok, ok sólo por eso ― Korra se aleja y Asami puede sentir la pérdida del calor de su cuerpo mientras lo hace ― pero no vuelvas a intentar huir porque ya sabes lo que pasará ― amenaza entrecerrando los ojos divertida a lo que Asami le mira sonriendo desafiante.

Ambas caminan muy cerca de la otra casi provocando que sus manos se toquen y lo extraño es que ninguna de las dos hace absolutamente nada para impedir que suceda pues sucede al contrario, parece que se buscan como un par de imanes atrayéndose mutuamente mientras todo lo demás a su alrededor comienza desaparecer.

―Hola mi amor ― saluda Opal llegando de repente y abrazándose al cuello de Korra para atraerle depositando un beso en su mejilla provocando que ambas salten del susto.

―O… Opal, hola cariño ― responde nerviosa Korra sujetando el tirante de su mochila más fuerte al verse descubierta en un acto de casi infidelidad, “¿Qué sucede contigo Korra? Si Opal no hubiese llegado, ¿hubieses sujetado la mano de Asami?... Diablos, ¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?”, piensa Korra abrazando a su novia.

―Hola ― saluda Asami tomando buena distancia y sonrojándose al instante en que ve a su amiga pero no logra ver su rostro por temor a que logre ver el cambio del color en sus mejillas ― yo tengo que ir a… Las veo más tarde ― comenta la joven heredera más nerviosa que nunca alejándose de prisa.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ― Pregunta Opal viendo la repentina retirada de su amiga mientras que Korra encorva los hombros sin poder darle una respuesta a su novia aunque vagamente sabe por qué la joven de mirar esmeralda se ha alejado sin mediar muchas palabras.

―Mi amor, estaba pensando en que ahora que has vuelto y se está presentando esa obra que habías dicho que te gustaría ver en el teatro Ember, ¿Por qué no vamos? ― Pregunta la morena recuperando la confianza y viendo directamente su reflejo en los amorosos iris jade, cambiando el tema e intentando no ser muy obvia.

―Suena perfecto ― responde Opal colocándose en las puntas de sus dedos para besar a su novia pasando ambos brazos por su cuello para poder sentir más su contacto que ha extrañado mucho.

***  
Casi tres días después del regreso de Opal, Asami camina por el pasillo con rumbo a su casillero para cambiar los libros de su mochila según su horario cuando se topa con una escena un tanto desagradable y desconcertante a la vez pues es la primera vez desde que Korra y Opal tienen una pelea un tanto fuerte desde que han iniciado su noviazgo, o al menos públicamente pues no puede decir a ciencia cierta si han tenido alguna otra anteriormente.

Permanece a la distancia siendo espectadora al igual que muchos otros testigos silenciosos que pasan cerca de la pareja aunque alguno que otro permanece atento a lo que sucede, la joven heredera ve gesticular a la morena con las manos mientras en su rostro se puede leer una señal de clara molestia reclamándole a Opal, quien sólo se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza con una expresión apenada y algo sorprendida por la reacción de su novia.

―…Con un demonio, Opal ― Korra empuña su manos hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven casi blancos en una señal de clara desesperación ― ésta es la tercera vez que me cancelas en esta semana para salir, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres salir conmigo? 

―No, claro que quiero salir contigo pero entiende que no puedo darle la espalda a mamá ― la joven proveniente de la ciudad de metal intenta acunar el rostro de su amada novia pero la morena se aleja mientras da un puñetazo a uno de los lockers más cercanos descargando en el pobre objeto toda su frustración.

― ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así ― Korra retrocede unos pasos dándole la espalda para comenzar a alejarse sin detenerse a escuchar las suplicas de su novia.

―Korra hablemos de esto, por favor no te vayas… Korra, Korra, ¡Korra! ― Pero es en vano porque la joven de zafiro mirar no se detiene y no parece o más bien no quiere detenerse a escuchar así que se aleja.

“Vamos Opal, tu sabes que esto parte del plan… No puede echarte para atrás… Pero es que la amo tanto que no es tan fácil cumplirlo al pie de la letra todo, vamos debes dejar de ser egoísta…” Piensa Opal sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho pues sabe que sufrirá al hacer que Korra comience a alejarse de ella pero todo sacrificio vale la pena si es por un bien mayor.

Asami no sabe qué hacer y permanece estática unos segundos pues sabe que su mejor amiga la necesita pero un impulso dentro de ella le dice que siga a Korra para intentar calmarla o más bien consolarla aunque este último pensamiento es demasiado egoísta así que se dirige hacia Opal y coloca su mano sobre su hombro presionándolo para hacerle saber su presencia y apoyo.

―Asami… ― Opal busca en su abrazo consuelo pues la reacción de Korra le ha lastimado bastante y aunque no lo parezca, ella también ha lastimado a la morena también.

―Tranquila, ven vamos a un lugar más alejado… ― La joven de ojos color esmeralda le guía como puede pues su amiga no le suelta ni un poco.

Ambas caminan hacia uno de los jardines más alejados del enorme edificio buscando un ambiente pacífico para no tener interrupciones y poder hablar más serenamente, Opal comienza a sollozar en medio de la caminata hasta que Asami le invita a tomar asiento sobre una de las bancas más solitarias.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Comienza Asami sintiendo que su corazón se estruja al ver la expresión de su mejor amiga, la joven más baja de estatura niega levemente con la cabeza ― ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? 

Opal intenta tranquilizarse un poco y asiente, con voz entrecortada detalla la plática que ha derivado en una pelea en la cual ella le ha cancelado nuevamente una salida que la morena ha planeado para la noche siguiente y en la cual asistirían a ver la obra que tenía tantas ganas de ir a ver desde hacía mucho tiempo puesta en escena por los afamados actores de la isla Ember en el teatro que lleva el mismo nombre; dicho espectáculo habría sido tan esperado que los boletos se había agotado demasiado rápido la primera temporada de la puesta en escena que la única forma de conseguirlos era reservar con tiempo para la próxima temporada o conocer muy de cerca al productor o alguien de la obra y Korra moviendo las influencias de su padre habría conseguido un par de entradas para la primera presentación en una zona VIP.

―… Y básicamente lo que pasó ― suspira cansada Opal.

―No le veo tanto alboroto para ponerse así ― Asami acaricia su barbilla preocupada.

―Lo que pasa es que últimamente no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con ella o termino cancelando de último momento y creo que eso la está cansando, no la culpo ― Asami comprende con eso que lo que molesta a Korra es no poder pasar tiempo con su novia y le concede cierta razón a la morena pues sinceramente ella misma se pondría así si esa fuera su situación.

―Pero, ¿Por qué no le avisas con tiempo para que puedan hacer otra cosa? Yo creo que las cosas se pueden solucionar si buscan una manera.

―Es que no es tan sencillo, papá me ha pedido que le ayude a coordinar lo de la fiesta sorpresa del cumpleaños de mamá así que no le puedo dar la espalda ― la jovencita de ojos color jade se siente afligida pues les está comenzando a mentir a todos.

― ¿Por qué no incluyes a Korra en la organización? Creo que estaría más que encantada de ayudarte y así podrían pasar tiempo juntas ― sugiere Asami intentando dar una solución.

―No lo sé ´sami, Korra podría aburrirse y…

―Tonterías, conozco a Korra y sé que estaría más que emocionada de hacer eso y más porque significaría compartir tiempo contigo, si estás tú incluida en el plan lo más seguro es que salta de alegría ― la joven heredera intenta levantarle el ánimo y sacar una sonrisa de los labios de su amiga.

―Creo que tienes razón, no sé por qué no lo había pensado antes ― “Claro que ya lo había pensado pero eso arruinaría todo…”, piensa intentando parecer feliz ante la solución ― ahora creo que debo buscar a Korra para hablar con ella y tratar de disculparme con ella por todo esto pero creo que será después de que se calme porque no creo que se solucione si todavía está como un león-alce dientes de sable ― ambas ríen por la comparación pero esa descripción casi cae como anillo al dedo para la morena pues es casi igual que uno pero más impulsiva y mal humorada.

―Intentaré que me escuche para hacerla entrar en razón ― Asami sujeta la mano de su amiga mientras le da un ligero apretón.

―Gracias Asami ― Opal atrae a la joven heredera para darle un abrazo que sabe necesita en ese instante.  
Ambas se sonríen al separarse y Asami le limpia un poco el maquillaje corrido con su pañuelo a la vez que Opal intenta arreglarlo para que parezca que no ha pasado nada pues se tiene que mantener la cabeza en alto siendo parte de uno de los grupos más selectivos y exclusivos como lo son las porristas.

***  
Mientras tanto Korra parece tener el demonio dentro pues casi atropella todo lo que se mueve a su alrededor así que cualquiera que se le atraviese sabe que debe mantenerse alejado de la morena si ama su vida, en general conocen su mal genio cuando no está de humor y aunque ese lado no sale mucho a flote, o más bien nunca sale, sabe que la joven tiene carácter digno de su herencia guerra de la Tribu agua del Sur y de su padre.

La joven morena sabe que tiene que desquitar su coraje de alguna manera así que decide cambiar a su ropa deportiva para practicar un poco y alejar todos los sentimientos negativos antes de volver para hablar con Opal y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento.

Asami camina por casi toda la escuela buscando a una persona en específico hasta que se le ocurre buscar en un lugar donde sabrá le encontrará, “¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Es que acaso no la conoces, Asami?”, se abofetea dirigiéndose al campo de futbol donde puede ver la figura de una persona lanzando balones y dando patadas completamente molesta por lo que decide acercarse con cautela.

― ¿Mal día? ― Suena una voz a espalda de Korra, quien dan un ligero salto al escuchar su voz mientras intenta lanzar un balón para introducirlo en una pequeña área en específico.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Se nota mucho? ― Sonríe de lado dando paso a lo obvio antes de girarse.

―Sólo un poco ― Asami muestra un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos índice y pulgar se su mano derecha observando junto con Korra todos los balones te forma ovoide esparcidos por esa parte del campo.

Korra inhala y exhala pesadamente levantando su camisa deportiva algo manchada por el sudor para limpiar su rostro dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre el césped, Asami no puede evitarle pero aprovecha ese pequeño instante para observar parte del abdomen marcado y tonificado de la morena cubierto por una pequeña y fina capa de sudor.

― ¿Quieres contarme? ― Con un poco de duda, la joven se acerca para tomar asiento cerca de la joven morena intentando desviar la mirada de la zona descubierta por la camiseta.

―Arg… ― Korra suelta un ligero gruñido extendiendo los brazos y flexionando las rodillas hacia arriba, gira su rostro hacia la joven sentada a un lado de ella ― Supongo que ya supiste de mi pelea con Opal ― el silencio por parte de la joven de cabello negro le da la respuesta ― me siento mal por cómo reaccioné, ¿sabes? Yo no soy así pero es que últimamente desde que regresó de Zaofu siento como que comienza distanciarse de mí y me oculta algo que no me quiere contar, y cuando quiero pasar tiempo con ella nunca puede darse el lujo de regalarme algunos minutos cuando estamos fuera de la escuela ― Korra cubre su rostro con sus manos ― Hace tiempo había conseguido boletos para la obra que quería ir a ver al teatro Ember, no fue sencillo pero gracias a papá los conseguí y ahora que estoy ultimando detalles con ella me sale con que no tendrá tiempo de ir por la organización de cumpleaños de su madre justamente mañana que es el estreno, yo entiendo que es importante pero, ¿Dónde quedo yo? Parece que dejé de ser su prioridad ― Dirige su mirada hacia el cielo ― es frustrante…

― ¿Por qué no intentas unirte a sus planes? ― Sugiere Asami recargando un brazo hacia atrás para apoyar su cuerpo.

― ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ― Gira su cuerpo hacia la joven heredera casi adoptando una posición fetal ― Pero por alguna extraña razón ella siempre declina las ofertas aunque yo intento por todos los medios apoyarla y estar ahí para ella, me estoy cansando de esta situación ― frunce ligeramente el ceño ― antes me llamaba cerca de seis veces al día y ahora soy afortunada si se digna en llamarme para darme las buenas noches ― Asami abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra en el mismo instante pues parece que su amiga ha omitido ciertos detalles ― sé que ser su novia no me da derecho de gritarle pero estaba enojada, oh diablos ― suspira cansadamente cerrando los ojos.

―Bueno, si te sientes tan mal, ¿Por qué no empiezas por disculparte? Hay que empezar por algo, ¿no? ― Dirige su mano hacia el hombro de la joven de ojos zafiros intentando hacerle sentir mejor ― Y qué mejor que una disculpa, yo sé que Opal te quiere mucho y tú a ella, esto de las peleas y desacuerdos es algo normal en las peleas ― Korra abre los ojos y dirige su atención hacia Asami ― yo creo que ambas estaban algo alteradas y las cosas simplemente se salieron de control pero ahora que ya están más calmadas podrán resolverlo todo, ¿Por qué no vas con ella y hablan? 

―Creo que tienes razón ― la morena se sienta cambiando su expresión molesta por una más serena y tranquila ― iré a hablar con ella ― comienza a levantarse para ayudar a Asami a hacer lo propio.

La morena comienza a alejarse bajo la mirada esmeralda que le ven analizadoramente siguiendo todos sus movimientos pero de pronto Korra se gira a unos pasos regresando hacia Asami y tomándole por sorpresa le toma entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento.

―Gracias Asami, en verdad aprecio que me escuchases creo que realmente lo necesitaba ― la joven heredera no logra reaccionar en ese preciso instante sino hasta después de unos segundos y se deja envolver en ese abrazo con aroma a brisa marina como es la esencia que desprende el cuerpo de Korra, quien añade otro gesto que deja estática a Asami, deposita un beso en su mejilla para después alejarse comenzando a correr añadiendo ― perdón, estoy un poco sudada.

Lentamente, Asami sube su mano hacia su mejilla para acariciar el lugar donde los labios de su amada morena han hecho contacto con su piel y por extraño que parezca, el hecho de que Korra estuviese sudando cuando le ha abrazado no le molesta ni un poco pues con eso un poco de la esencia de Korra se ha transferido a su ropa y sin más que hacer camina hacia ningún lugar en particular.

Camina sin rumbo específico hasta que sin proponérselo termina delante de un cuadro que no ha esperado ver, Korra abrazando a Opal mientras ésta le atrae hacia sí por el cuello para darle un ligero beso en los labios aunque sin duda está feliz por su amiga y su novia, no puede evitar sentir una punzada de dolor y celos por no ser ella quien ocupa su anhelado lugar.

―Al parecer han arreglado las cosas y han hecho las pases ― irrumpe la joven de iris color esmeralda dedicándoles una sonrisa forzada cuando la pareja se ha serparado.

―Así es y todo gracias a ti ― Opal se suelta del abrazo y ahora es ella quien atrapa a su amiga ― gracias, en verdad.

―No es nada, ya lo sabes ― la joven heredera corresponde al abrazo y Korra se une a este.

―Sí lo es, y por eso Korra y yo estuvimos hablándolo y está de acuerdo conmigo en una cosa, yo sé que tú también querías ver la obra de **“Flores en el ático” así que convine con ella en que vayas tú con ella ― Opal sujeta la mano de su novia, quien asiente con una sonrisa.

― ¿Yo? 

―Recuerda que estuvimos hablando meses sobre esto y así los boletos no se desperdician ― Opal le dedica una mirada de cachorrito abandonado que Asami no puede rechazar.

―Está bien pero recuerda que no siempre te saldrás con la tuya con esa mirada ― advierte.

Asami sabe que podría haber inventado alguna excusa para evitar todo eso pues además ya su padre le habría comprado una entrada pero el hecho de tener la compañía de Korra nuevamente le resulta tan tentador que no puede rechazarla ni darse el lujo de que prácticamente le rueguen aunque piensa que quizá podría haberlo puesto más difícil y así evitar que pensarán que se siente desesperada por salir obviando el hecho de que no tiene novio o novia pero, ¿Cómo tenerlo si sabe que su corazón le pertenece a cierta morena con un par de iris color zafiro?

***   
―Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, mi mariposa ― Murmura Korra aparcando su satomóvil en la espaciosa entrada de la familia Sato trayendo consigo su delgado suéter de botones blanco con mangas azules colocándoselo en el camino.

Ésta vez ha decidido llevar un pequeño ramo de rosas junto a otro pequeño ramo de fire lilys de una exótica coloración muy diferente al anterior arreglo que le ha dado a Asami, las rosas van específicamente para la señora Sato mientras que el arreglo definitivamente va para Asami por sugerencia de su madre antes de salir de casa.

La morena sostiene ambos arreglos en su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha palpa el par de boletos en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca de botones abriendo el segundo botón al sentir que se asfixia por el intenso calor que hace en esa noche a pesar de ser ya prácticamente otoño; da una pasada por su cabello y soltando un suspiro fuerza una sonrisa llamando a la puerta en donde es recibida por la misma joven del servicio que le ha atendido la ocasión anterior y quien le guía hacia la sala, donde el señor Sato lee el periódico de manera muy concentrada y la señora Sato lee un libro.

―Buenas noches ― suena la voz de Korra intentando parecer tranquila pero la presencia de Hiroshi le intimida todavía un poco.

―Korra, un gusto verte otra vez por acá muchacha ― Hiroshi prácticamente se levanta de un salto para recibir a la joven, quien sonríe incómoda en el abrazo.

―El placer es mío, señor.

―Ya te dije que podías llamarme Hiroshi ― el hombre palmea la espalda de Korra juguetonamente.

―Perdone pero usted entiende, debo acostumbrarme un poco, ¿no cree? ― Hiroshi suelta una sonora carcajada pues Korra le cae bien aunque quisiera intimidarla un poco, no puede.

―Y, ¿Qué te trae por acá, querida? ― Comienza Yasuko después de que Korra se acercase a saludarle para entregarle el arreglo que inmediatamente lleva hacia su nariz deleitándose con el delicado aroma de las rosas, una de sus debilidades.

―Bueno, verá… ― Korra balbucea nerviosa ― Tenía estos boletos para la nueva obra de los actores de la isla Ember… Opal no podía ir y pensamos que Asami… Que ella querría ir… Conmigo ― acaricia su nuca tallando la piel que queda libre.

―Otra petición de tu novia, supongo ― Hiroshi se encamina hacia el sillón donde está Yasuko y le mira algo escéptico pues comienza a parecerle una coincidencia que la joven vuelva a salir con su hija en poco tiempo, sabe de su relación con la más pequeña de los Beifong porque les ha visto dándose muestras de cariño en algunas ocasiones durante las fiestas en las que las tres familias coinciden pero le resulta difícil de creer que la morena vuelva a poner de pretexto la misma excusa que la vez anterior para esa salida ― Y, ¿Cuál obra verán? ― Intenta indagar.

―Flores en el ático ― Korra siente pasar saliva sentándose erguida en el sillón removiendo nerviosa el pequeño arreglo de fire lilys ― como ya le dije, tenía otro boleto para el estreno y pues creímos que Asami querría venir para no desperdiciarlo además sé de buena fuete que quería ver la obra también.

―Sí, ya veo y sí, de hecho le compré un… ― No termina la oración porque recibe un codazo de manera discreta por parte de su esposa cuando ha tomado asiento a un lado de ella dándole una mirada interrogativa por su acto pero al ver la mirada amenazante en sus orbes verdes sabe que no debe replicar si sabe lo que le conviene.

―En efecto, Asami quería ver esa película y es muy considerado de tu parte apuesto que se divertirán mucho ― augura dándole una sonrisa encantadora con sus labios carmesí, igual que su hija.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilxc3mGKC-w The State of Dreaming - Marina & The Diamonds)  
―Esperemos que sí ― sonríe Korra de manera franca comenzando a recuperar su confianza.

―Ya estoy lista ― saluda Asami entrando a la enorme sala llevando su falda en color rojo por encima de la rodilla junto a sus inseparables botas, una blusa de tirantes en color negro y su chaqueta a juego en color negro en su mano junto a su pequeño bolso de mano con el tirante en su hombro, sobresaliendo su pequeño broche apartando unos mechones de cabello en su lado izquierdo― hola Korra ― saluda con una brillante pero nerviosa sonrisa apartando con su mano derecha sus ondulados mechones de cabello que intentan cubrirle el rostro.

―Asami ― un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de la morena, quien intenta sacudirlo un poco moviendo su cabeza como si intentase salir de un estado somnoliento ― espero te gusten ― aclara un poco su voz estirando su brazo al acercarse a la joven de cabello negro para entregarle el arreglo saludándole con un beso en la mejilla provocando un ligero estremecimiento en la chica, quien cierra los ojos saboreando la caricia de sus labios en su mejilla deseando que el acto durase más que un par de segundos.

―Son preciosas, gracias pero no debiste haberte molestado otra vez ― Asami siente el aroma de las fire lilys inundar sus sentidos y puede sentir la embriaguez de todo su cuerpo.

―Ya sabes que no lo es, entonces ¿nos vamos? ― Asami asiente aun olfateando el arreglo.

Ambas se despiden de los padres de la joven de orbes color esmeralda cuando se dirigen hacia el satomóvil, Yasuko les observa todavía por la ventana y su corazón da un pequeño vuelco con una corazonada intuyendo que hay algo entre esas dos que podría estarse cocinando a fuego lento aunque teme que su intuición de madre le falle y aliente a Asami a perseguir un imposible.

―No creo que Asami deba estar saliendo tanto con esa joven… ― Murmura Hiroshi atrayendo la atención de su esposa.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Yasuko se gira alzando una de sus cejas un tanto intrigada por el comentario.

―Korra ya tiene un compromiso previo con alguien más y presiento que Asami se está haciendo algunas ideas erróneas con este tipo de salidas, no le veo nada raro a salir con amigos y eso pero ― Hiroshi suelta un suspiro cansado ― no quiero que mi niña salga lastimada, supongo.

―Yo tampoco lo quiero ― espeta Yasuko secundando la opinión de su esposo mentalmente aunque no confesará sus sospechas delante de él pues saber que Asami de un modo u otro ya ha caído en las redes del amor y está enamorada nada más y nada menos que de la joven mariscal porque reconoce en su mirada ese sentimiento puro porque el brillo es idéntico al que ella misma posee cuando ve a su marido ― pero tampoco podemos prohibirle salir con sus amigos y amigas además sabemos que Korra no haría algo tan bajo como jugar con nuestra pequeña o más bien eso quiere pensar, deseando que sus palabras y pensamientos se vuelvan realidad.

***   
El camino hacia el centro de Ciudad República donde se encuentra el teatro Ember resulta tranquilo y ameno por las bromas de Korra mientras conduce manteniendo a Asami riendo durante todo el camino a la vez que conversan sobre las próximas competencias de las porristas a las que asistirán fuera de la ciudad y Korra le comenta sobre los próximos partidos de la temporada hablándole un poco de los equipos rivales que deberán vencer incluyendo a los odiados rivales, los lobo-murciélagos de la preparatoria vecina y Tahno, el engreído mariscal adversario aguerrido de Korra.

―No puedo creer que tengan tanto odio por ese equipo, sé que la rivalidad entre los equipos puede llegar a traspasar el terreno de juego pero esto sobre pasa lo que había pensado ― comenta Asami girando su cuerpo hacia Korra mientras conduce riendo por las travesuras y bromas que se han jugado mutuamente. 

―Nuestra rivalidad es a muerte ― sentencia Korra como si declarase una sentencia ― planeamos secuestrar su mascota este año para colgar su traje en uno el campo ― comenta riendo también imprimiendo un poco de maldad en su voz.

―Que malos ― Asami niega entrecerrando los ojos de manera divertida imaginado las futuras intenciones.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del lugar, Korra aparca en un sitio algo alejado de la entrada pero teniendo el libre acceso para salir lo antes posible al termino de la obra para ir a cenar como le ha sugerido Opal.

Entre el tumulto de personas que intentan ingresar lo antes posible a lo que será la obra que dejará una gran huella en el mundo del teatro, según algunos críticos y expertos en la materia por lo que se tienen grandes expectativas al respecto del evento siendo éste el principal motivo de la aglomeración de las personas a pesar de que los actores de la isla Ember no son los más prodigiosos o talentosos en su ramo.

Sin percatarse de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Asami se sujeta fuertemente del brazo de Korra sintiendo en el gesto la tonificación del músculo en ese instante aunque la morena ignora la reacción de la joven heredera porque intenta abrirse paso entre las personas por lo que la coloca frente a ella mientras con ambos brazos abre paso para ambas en el largo pasillo del teatro aunque dicha posición indica más un abrazo que otra cosa pues Korra casi ha pegado su cuerpo a la espalda de la chica de ojos color esmeralda.  
―Vamos por acá ― Korra se inclina para susurrar en el oído de Asami empujándole hacia la derecha al ver un enorme espacio.  
Casi entre empujones y jalones, consiguen llegar hasta uno de los palcos privados con membresía VIP exclusivo para ambas pues no deben compartirlo con alguien más a pesar de que hay un par de asientos más así que la soledad les proporciona una intimidad y un silencio que se vuelve un poco incómodo para Asami.

La joven heredera se remueve un poco en su asiento intentando pensar en algún tema de conversación para compartir con la morena pues con el casi abrazo la confianza que le habría estado acompañando se ha esfumado en el instante en que han ingresado al palco pero Korra se lo pone bastante fácil al lanzar un tema bastante simple como es el clima.

La tercera llamada se ha hecho, las personas han terminado de ocupar sus lugares en el teatro y Asami no puede dejar de reír sobre algunas pequeñas e infantiles bromas o comentarios pues en algunos aspectos la morena continua siendo lo bastante inocente como para responder de manera sencilla lo primero que se le ocurre.

Las cortinas del telón se abren y se deja ver una escenografía al estilo muy de los años 50´s dando paso a la trama intrigante del libro siendo la**Primera entrega de una serie sobrecogedora, la cual narra la terrible experiencia vivida por cuatro niños que, víctimas inocentes de pasiones prohibidas, crecen en un lúgubre encierro, aislados del mundo por una madre cruel... 

Sorprendentemente, la puesta en escena no resulta tan decepcionante como ha esperado Korra parece haber sido atrapada por la historia en general así que sinceramente ha disfrutado del espectáculo al igual que Asami excepto que su deleita ha sido contemplar a la morena disimulando sus miradas cuando la joven de orbes azules ha estado distraída y absorta en la obra.  
―Jamás pensé que el libro fuese tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Intrigante ― Asami le dedica una sonrisa mirándole por el rabillo del ojo deseando poder sujetar la mano de la morena mientras caminan hacia el satomóvil ― ¿Cómo podría una madre tratar a sus hijos de esa manera? Yo no sería capaz de hacerlo porque sé que son parte de mí pero ella…

―Cada persona tiene una concepción diferente del cariño y sus muestras, todos las expresamos de maneras diferentes pero creo que ella prefirió su posición económica las cosas importantes ― explica su opinión la joven heredera mientras devuelve el ligero empujón que le ha proporcionado la joven morena de manera juguetona.

―Quizá pero todavía sigo sin comprenderla del todo, en fin ― conforme se acercan hacia el satomóvil ambas se sienten observadas por lo que Korra gira su rostro y cabeza hacia todos lados buscando algo pero sin encontrar rastro alguno del o la espía.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Asami intenta disimular su incomodidad al sentir la misma mirada observadora sobre ella.

Ambas han concluido que se trata de alguien que, o es bastante tímido o tal vez sólo fuese un poco curioso pero la mirada no les causaba temor sino más bien tranquilidad así que restándole importancia siguen su camino hacia el satomóvil para encaminarse a cenar para cerrar la noche.

―Lo pasé genial esta noche ― comenta Asami cuando van camino hacia su casa.

―Yo también lo he pasado bastante bien… ― Secunda Korra desviando un poco la mirada del camino dedicándole una sonrisa confidente.

Ambas sienten aparecer un agradable silencio en lo que resta del trayecto aunque Korra no puede apartar la mirada de la poca pero perfecta piel blanquecina que deja entre ver la falda y sus botas mientras la joven de ojos color esmeralda permanece sentada y la morena se sorprende del objeto de su atención así que siente sus mejillas arder cuando Asami vuelve su atención hacia ella por lo que dirige su mirada hacia la carretera tratando de empujar sus pensamientos lo más lejos posible de su mente, al menos hasta que la joven de cabello negro no se percate de los estragos que sus pensamientos impropios están haciendo estragos en ella y más aún en su cuerpo.

Con una rápida despedida debido a la mirada apreciativa que Hiroshi les dirige desde la ventana de la sala, Korra se atreve a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla deseándole buenas noches casi corriendo de regreso a su satomóvil pero dejando a una Asami bastante sorprendida por los gestos haciéndole sentir embriagada con el ligero rastro del perfume a brisa marina que se ha impregnado en su ropa debido a la cercanía de la morena cuando han ingresado al teatro.

Sin saludar o despedirse, Asami pasa de largo a sus padres que le esperan en la sala pero ésta se dirige hacia su habitación pues hay todo un mar de emociones encerradas en su cuerpo que están clamando por salir así que en este momento se encuentra en un limbo de felicidad del cual no quiere regresar pues sin duda, ha caído redondito a los brazos del amor y pues si antes ha estado interesada y enamorada de Korra, en ese preciso instante lo está aún más aunque sólo hay una pequeña nube negra que se urge a apartar para no arruinar su felicidad de momento.

Aunque sin saberlo, las cosas a partir de ese momento comenzarán a ponerse más interesantes para la pareja porque Opal tiene como aliados al destino y las futuras escenografías que jugarán a su favor.

*** *** *** Fin de Flashback *** *** ***

Korra comienza verlo todo ya con más claridad y ahora está más que convencida pues sus dudas han sido aclaradas al igual que sus sentimientos ya no se encuentran en una revolución de confusión así que tomando las palabras de Opal como una señal de aliento, está más que decidida a seguir su consejo e ir por todo con Asami aunque sabe que la tiene difícil pero le gustan los retos por lo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

―Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad? ― Su mente comienza a preguntarse si es verdad que Asami siente lo mismo que ella pues contrariamente a Opal, no ha sido lo bastante receptiva para percibir los sentimientos de la joven de cabello negro y surge la interrogante de si estará pensando en ella como ella misma lo hace en ese momento ― Gracias Opal… ― Negando ligeramente con la cabeza, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa de agradecimiento levantando su mirada hacia el techo como si con ello, pudiese ver claramente el reflejo de Opal en el firmamento mientras su mirada se pierde.  
Sabe que debe confrontar a Asami para poder aclarar su situación y si está dispuesta a darles una oportunidad pero la joven de ojos color esmeralda le ha evadido tanto en los últimos días que debe pensar en un plan o algo para poder hablar con ella así que debe comenzar a buscar aliados y quien mejor que la señora Yasuko para solicitar su ayuda.

 

 

** Desde su publicación original Flores en el ático se convirtió en un fulminante bestseller y fue adaptada al cine con gran éxito siendo la primera entrega de la saga de los Dollanganger, Flores en el ático es un best seller clásico sobre la terrible experiencia vivida por cuatro niños que crecen en un lúgubre encierro, asilados del mundo… Desde su publicación en inglés en 1979, Flores en el ático se convirtió en un fulminante best seller y fue adaptada al cine con gran éxito. Corre el año 1957, y los Dollanganger parecen una familia perfecta que vive sin preocupaciones en su idílica casa de Gladstone, Pensilvania… hasta que la tragedia llama a su puerta. Ocurre el día en que Christopher, el patriarca de la familia, muere en un accidente. Su viuda, Corrine, debe hacer frente al peso de una gran deuda que no puede asumir. Su única opción: regresar a la mansión de sus acaudalados padres en busca de ayuda. Su madre, Olivia Foxworth, la acoge bajo la cruel condición de que los niños se escondan en el desván. De esta forma empieza el tormento de los hermanos Dollanganger -Cathy, Chris y los gemelos Carrie y Cory-, víctimas inocentes de pasiones prohibidas y condenados a vivir aislados del mundo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sentimientos de Korra por Asami comienzan a despertar y con ellos, la confusión, ¿estará bien poner sus ojos en la mejor amiga de su novia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía planeado subir capítulo de la nueva historia pero emocioné más con esta historia así que ustedes disculparán, se los debo pero en estos días podrán leerlo, espero les guste...

Capítulo 11 

Por amor al arte  
dejaron de escribirse historias para contarte  
se secaron los mares de sueños para despertarte  
por amor al arte  
la noche se hizo de día  
borrando la oscura sombría de tu soledad

Por amor al arte  
la luna se bajó del cielo para consolarte  
las nubes dejaron paso al sol para iluminarte  
por amor al arte  
tu vida ya no era tan fría  
y dejaste de sentirte vacía por tu soledad

Y apareció en tu vida  
la chica de tus sueños  
tu princesa herida  
y ella curó tu infierno  
lo que tú no sabías  
que aunque nacieras princesa  
no querías un Romeo  
esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías  
que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María  
pero escúchame amiga  
si ella también quiere amarte  
no hay que darle más vueltas  
yo sé… que es por amor al arte  
es por amor al arte

Por amor al arte  
lloraste lágrimas de miedo hasta secarte  
dejaste a un lado cada duda para lanzarte  
por amor al arte  
supiste salir adelante  
rompiendo por fin las cadenas de tu soledad

Y apareció en tu vida  
la chica de tus sueños  
tu princesa herida  
y ella curó tu infierno  
lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa  
no querías un Romeo  
esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías  
que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María  
pero escúchame amiga  
si ella también quiere amarte  
no hay que darle más vueltas  
yo sé… que es por amor al arte  
y al fin te ilusionaste  
saliste y gritaste tu soledad

Y apareció en tu vida  
la chica de tus sueños  
tu princesa herida  
y ella curó tu infierno  
lo que tú no sabías es que aunque nacieras princesa  
no querías un Romeo  
esperabas a Julieta

Nadie supo explicarte porque la querías  
que el hombre de tu vida se llamaba María  
pero escúchame amiga  
si ella también quiere amarte  
no hay que darle más vueltas  
yo sé...  
que apareció en tu vida  
tu princesa herida  
tú no sabías  
apareció en tú vida

Si las cosas han estado confusas para Korra, para la querida Asami no ha sido distinto pues sus sentimientos por lo que implica su lealtad como amiga hacia Opal y su interés amoroso en Korra no se lo ponen fácil debido a su sufrimiento de conciencia pues todavía no ha leído la carta y no tiene plena conciencia de lo que está haciendo desperdiciando valioso tiempo y el regalo que le ha dejado Opal.

―Nock nock ― Suena la voz de su padre golpeando ligeramente el marco de la puerta de su pequeño taller.

―Hola papá ― una ligera pero triste sonrisa aparece en sus labios carmesí regresando su mirada hacia la hoja azul en donde   
lleva trabajando un par de horas pero que sorpresivamente sólo muestra un par de trazos y rastros del borrador.

― ¿Sucede algo, mi pequeño engrane? ― Asami fuerza una nueva sonrisa arrugando el entrecejo intentando negar con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? ― Muerde su labio inferior intentando reprimir sus sentimientos escudándose con los largos mechones de cabello.

―Porque siempre que vengo puedo ver ya tienes algo diseñado y bueno… ― Hiroshi acerca la mano a la barbilla de su hija para elevar su rostro ― No se parecen a Korra ― le dedica una sonrisa de padre comprensivo suavizando su mirada dorada al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hija, pasa el pulgar por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo para limpiar la pequeña perla que amenaza con salir.

― ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? ― La pregunta va dirigida a nadie en específico pues sabe que sabe que no hay respuesta.

―Quizá porque si fuera fácil conseguir lo que queremos, no lucharíamos por conservarlo… Al no esforzarnos y sacrificarnos, la victoria no sabría a cielo y no disfrutaríamos las mieles del éxito, así de simple ― el imponente hombre de negocios se encoge de hombros y se hinca a un lado de su hija ― como en los negocios ― Asami arroja sus brazos sobre el cuello de su padre buscando un poco de consuelo cuando ha rompido en llanto.

Hiroshi sólo atina a regresar el abrazo dándole el apoyo silenciosamente y rodando su mano sobre toda su espalda pues sabe que su pequeña el necesita más que nunca aunque sabe qué es lo que necesita más en ese preciso momento pues tiene nombre y apellido.

―Desearía ser sólo una simple chica materialista sólo preocupada porque cuál será su atuendo el día de mañana o que maquillaje le vendrá mejor… ― Murmura Asami en medio del abrazo de manera casi inaudible.

―Tu eres especial, mi pequeño engrane y por eso no eres como cualquier otra chica normal, tonta y simple ― Hiroshi se separa y acaricia la barbilla de su hija ― eres hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, incansable y muy virtuosa en todo lo que haces, sencillamente maravillosa y todos nos podemos dar cuenta de ello ― le sonríe orgulloso ― es por eso que tu madre, tus amigos, todos te admiramos e incluso hay quienes te amamos más allá que una hija, una amiga… Korra es prueba de ello.

Con la mención del nombre de la morena, las mejillas de Asami vuelven a enrojecerse un tanto avergonzada, lo que prueba para Hiroshi que lo que siente su hija por la joven va más allá de un simple enamoramiento así que si no quiere verla sufrir debe apoyarla para que realice su jugada y se permita ser feliz.

―Piénsalo, mi pequeño engrane ― se levanta con la intención de irse pero antes de salir del pequeño pero equipado taller diseñado para su hija ― quizá podría ser demasiado tarde cuando te decidas a hacer tu movimiento, ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad que la vida te pone en charola de plata? Tal vez Opal también esté de acuerdo…

“¿Quizá porque es la novia de mi mejor amiga? ¿La vida nos da una oportunidad y Opal de acuerdo? Papá tiene mucha imaginación aunque…” A solas, se ve inmersa en los pensamientos y probabilidades del “y si…” lo que le lleva a reconsiderar ciertas cosas recordando la carta que le ha dejado su amiga y la cual no ha leído por simple cobardía pero conservándola en el cajón de su pequeña mesa de noche casi siempre tentada en abrir el sobre pero de igual manera contemplando romperlo sin leerlo.

Se encuentra en un punto tan frágil que sabe puede cometer un grave error por lo que no se decide a hacer nada, de momento pero mientras su mente es una es una maraña de pensamientos y decisiones, hay un recuerdo que jamás ha abandonado su mente últimamente y que atesora con demasiada nostalgia.

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***  
Asami se encuentra completamente aburrida escuchando la clase historia aunque no tiene nada en contra de la materia, el día de hoy en particular se siente agotada con tanto preparativo de los ensayos por la próxima exhibición del equipo durante el partido contra el declarado enemigo número 1 de los hurones de fuego, los lobo-murciélagos.

Ciertamente, la entrenadora P´Li no les ha dado descanso en casi toda la semana durante las prácticas aunque Opal en particular parece bastante agotada y se atreve a decir que parece enferma aunque el agotamiento no tendría que causar eso, ¿o sí? El semblante pálido de su amiga le preocupa bastante hasta el punto de vigilarle en silencio.

Un ligero sonido de vibración sobre la mesa del pupitre le distrae de sus pensamientos de preocupación sobre su amiga, es un mensaje de Opal para que se reúna con ella y los chicos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo pues no podrán verse en el área de lockers como regularmente lo hacen así que al termino de la clase, sale con prisa del salón sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo para alejar sus mechones color ébano de su rostro.

―Hola Asami ― saluda Opal levantándose para besar su mejilla y halarla para sentarse junto a ella frente a Bolin, quien devora sin piedad unos bocadillos adobados.

― ¿Y Mako y Korra? ― Pregunta la joven de ojos color esmeralda al no ver en la mesa a los chicos.

―El entrenador Zaheer los requería para repasar algunas jugadas así que se unirán más tarde ― explica Bolin encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio transcurre unos momentos hasta que Asami dirige su atención hacia Opal y le confiesa su preocupación sobre su estado de salud, la joven Beifong se sorprende un poco por lo observadora que resulta ser su amiga aunque sabe muy bien cómo cubrirse ante ello.

―Tal vez la falta de descanso, los trabajos en la escuela y lo poco que duermo me están pasando la factura ― comenta no dando mucha importancia.

―Pero debes estar más pendiente, sabes que todo eso puede terminar en algo peor ― comenta deje de preocupación en su voz la joven de cabello negro más alta.

―Hola chicas ― saluda la agradable voz de Korra acercándose para besar la mejilla de Asami y los labios de Opal tomando asiento a un lado de ella, Asami reprime un gesto de tristeza girando el rostro para ver hacia la puerta de entrada de la cafetería   
― ¿de qué hablaban? ― Se acerca para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.

―La estaba regañando por descuidar su salud ― argumenta Asami elevando una de sus perfectas cejas observando a su amiga, quien parece bufar ante el comentario.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8xIUr3oMfA Invisible – Plumb)  
―Ya te dije que no es nada de qué preocuparse ― replica con exasperación ― Sólo es cansancio… ― Rueda los ojos, “Desearía que sólo fuera eso pero ustedes no deben saber la verdad, bueno no aun…” Piensa con un poco de amargura.

―Mariposita, nuestra pequeña fire Lily tiene razón, últimamente pareces más decaída que nunca, ¿en serio crees que no es nada? ― La joven morena suelta el abrazo y sujeta la mano de su novia sobre la mesa, presionándole un poco.

―¡Ya les dije que no es nada! Simplemente el cansancio así que dejen de abrumarme ― demanda levantándose enojada de la mesa dejando a todos sorprendidos por la elevación del tono de su voz.

Opal se encamina hacia la salida hecha un demonio dejando desconcertados los tres chicos ignorando el saludo de Mako y su novia al cruzar la puerta, Korra vuelve su mirada hacia Asami intentando buscar una respuesta pero la duda en sus pupilas color esmeralda están igual o más perplejas que ella misma.

― ¿Qué le sucede a Opal? ― Pregunta Mako.

―Jamás le había visto así ― comenta la joven de cabellos castaño oscuro tomando la mano de Mako mientras toman asiento, Mizuki, su novia.

―Yo tampoco ― secunda Bolin limpiando los rastros de comida de su mejilla.

―Tal vez es el estrés ― sugiere Asami mirando a Korra, quien asiente silenciosamente ―Creo que por ahora es dejarla sola ― El grupo de amigos asiente sin más remedio aunque Korra siente el impulso de ir tras ella aunque pensando mejor las cosas opta por obedecer la sugerencia pues rememorando las cosas, Opal ha comenzado a comportarse de esa manera desde su viaje a Zaofu y lo que menos quiere es volver a tener una discusión y pelea con la joven.

***   
―Lo siento chicos pero las cosas deben ser así… ― Murmura Opal recargando la espalda en uno de las puertas de los cubículos en el sanitario sintiendo una delicada gota de un líquido tibio bajar por su nariz reconociendo el sabor cobrizo en su boca ― ¿Es que no puedo tener una semana normal? ― Pregunta a la nada intentando limpiar el rastro de sangre que sigue descendiendo.  
Es bastante claro que su estado de salud se ha comenzado a agravar por el esfuerzo físico que ha estado haciendo pues el médico que ahora le atiende le ha recomendado reposo absoluto pero no puede dejar botado al equipo de porristas así que intenta seguir con su vida escolar normal lo mejor que puede aunque cada vez se vuelve casi imposible seguir con el mismo ritmo de antes pues su estado empeora a cada momento más.

“…Su condición comenzará a decaer bastante, por eso es importante que su estado de ánimo esté nivelado sino es que elevado, su salud es importante así que sugiero nada de sobreesfuerzo si no quieren que el proceso se acelere, descansa bastante y nada de exaltaciones… Lo digo en serio Opal, con esto estamos ganando tiempo…”, recuerda con un poco de agridulce nostalgia las palabras y recomendaciones del médico pero le es imposible seguir todo al pie de la letra por el creciente sentimiento de angustia al saber que su vida va en cuenta regresiva y el tiempo se acaba para culminar su plan así que debe acelerar el proceso…

***   
Con una nueva excusa para ausentarse, Opal no se presentará a la exhibición del equipo durante el partido de es viernes por lo que los ánimos de Korra decaen un poco así que ni tarda ni perezosa Asami intenta levantarlos un poco haciéndole sentir mejor en el proceso.

―Vaya, en serio que es uno de los partidos más esperados ― Comenta Asami caminando hacia el terreno de juego al lado de Korra ajustando su cabello en una cola alta.

―Sí, supongo que es la rivalidad que siempre ha existido entre ambas preparatorias ― responde la morena cargando su casco en mano y sosteniendo los pequeños pompones de la joven de cabellos color ébano, observa con disimulo y apreciación la esbelta figura de la joven con los brazos levantados ― ¿nerviosa? ― Vuelve su mirada hacia otro lado intentando enfocar su mente en otros pensamientos que no sea lo bien que le va el diminuto uniforme de porrista.

―Para nada ― la joven heredera sonríe bastante confiada a pesar de que su interior se balancea como una gelatina por la simple presencia de la morena ― ¿y tú? 

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Korra sonríe de lado, esa endemoniada sonrisa de modelo de catálogo que siempre enamora más y más a la joven de ojos color esmeralda ― Jajaja ― estalla en carcajadas al ver el rostro de Asami, quien intenta escudar su sonrojo tras su risa imitando a la morena.

―Korr, es hora ― Comenta uno de sus compañeros pasando cerca de la pareja, que ha permanecido conversando cerca de la entrada hacia los vestidores ― el entrenador nos requiere…

―Voy en un momento ― la morena le regresa los pompones a la joven heredera ― Asami, en vista de que…Opal no podrá venir ― balbucea con nerviosismo bajando la mirada y rascando su nuca ― bueno, sabes que siempre vamos a festejar un poco, ganemos o perdamos y… Eh, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo, con los chicos? Ginger, Mizuki y algunas chicas vendrán también ― aclara su garganta ― si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, quiero decir… 

―Me encantaría ― responde Asami sin detenerse un segundo a pensar, verde y azul chocando con intensidad sin poder alejarse.

―¡´Sami! ― Suena la voz de Ginger desde las gradas ― te estamos esperando.

―Supongo que debo irme ― comenta Asami viendo algunos gestos sugestivos por parte de su amiga a espaldas de Korra intentando no delatar su incomodidad ante la situación. 

―Sí, igual yo ― secunda la morena volviéndose para caminar hacia los vestidores despidiéndose con la mano de la joven.  
Asami le dedica una mirada de reproche a su pelirroja amiga, quien suelta una sonora carcajada saludando a Bolin en el proceso, la joven de cabellos color ébano dedica una mirada significativa arqueando su ceja lanzando su pregunta silenciosa, “¿en serio?” mientras que la pelirroja se encoje de hombros regalándole una sonrisa confidente encaminándose hacia el punto de reunión con sus compañeros. 

Mientras tanto, dentro de los vestidores finalizando con unas palabras de aliento el entrenador y todo el equipo de futbol exclaman su grito de vitoreo considerando el futuro juego como ganado cuando salen al campo de juego con una expresión lo bastante seria e intimidante dirigiéndose hacia el centro para tomar posiciones y decidir quien inicia el partido.

―Mi querida, Korra ― suena la voz pomposa de un joven de cabellos negros vistiendo un uniforme gris ― tiempo sin verte… ― La sonrisa en sus labios le resulta bastante molesta a la morena así que le encara con fastidio.

―Bastante, niño bonito ― su mirada azul le mira con indiferencia y se cruza de brazos aparentando una tranquilidad que no siente pues quiere arrancarle la cabeza.

―Tranquila ― levanta sus manos en señal de rendición ― Sólo quería desearte suerte… ― Sonríe con malicia ― Porque la vas a necesitar ahora que no está tu noviecita, ¿no pudiste convencerla de venir a apoyarte? ― Comenta venenosamente el joven al observar directamente hacia el equipo de porristas buscando a Opal entre la multitud saludando a sus “admiradores” en las gradas de los visitantes. 

―Tuércelo en el campo, Korr ― murmura entre dientes Mako cuando llega oportunamente antes de que Korra inicie una pelea en pleno inicio de partido y les cueste una penalización pues sabe lo impulsiva que es la joven.  
Y así con un contundente gol de campo por parte de los hurones de fuego por parte de Bolin, el equipo en uniforme de color rojo y dorado toma la ventaja con unos puntos más sobre los lobo-murciélagos dominando durante casi todo el partido y con una tacleada histórica, Korra logra poner a su acérrimo rival Tahno a morder el pasto casi lanzando fuego por la boca debido al coraje que siente.

La sonrisa presuntuosa del joven mariscal desaparece casi por completo al ver el marcador, 18 puntos sobre el marcador final casi para terminar el partido así que golpeando su palma con su puño idea un plan para sacar a Korra de la jugada en al menos otro partido más así que susurra su plan a uno de sus compañeros en la defensiva un par de minutos antes de la jugada que les dé el gane a los hurones de fuego.

Ambos equipos toman posiciones tocando el pasto y Korra grita la jugada tomándose su tiempo para que todos estén en sintonía así que cuando la jugada comienza todos se dispersan, cuerpos chocan con fuerza impidiendo el avance mientras la audiencia se sujeta de sus asientos conteniendo el aliento para no perder detalle; el equipo de porristas termina de deshacer la pirámide y finaliza la coreografía cuando Asami observa con horror, al igual que todos los espectadores, como uno de los jugadores contarios, burlando a sus compañeros de ofensiva, se dirige hacia Korra por la espalda por lo que no nota su presencia mientras que otro se encamina hacia ella por delante.

Korra sólo siente un fuerte impacto cuando cae al suelo y un intenso dolor en su tobillo derecho por lo que lanzan un grito ahogado, es un milagro que esté consciente pues gracias a su casco no ha perdido la conciencia aunque su equipo de protección no ha impedido que su tobillo lleve la peor parte así que intentando contener el dolor intenta poner se pie levantando el pulgar en señal de que se encuentra bien tratando de no preocupar a sus compañeros, amigos y en especial a sus padres pero sabe que no será el engaño no será por mucho tiempo pues la zona lastimada le duele como si una braza estuviese tocando su piel.

Asami mira no muy convencida el gesto de Korra, puede notar que no se encuentra bien por su forma de caminar pues no apoya mucho el pie derecho pero conoce lo testaruda que es la joven morena y sabe que por su orgullo no se dejará ver derrotada ante su rival y exige, al igual que el público en las gradas pertenecientes al equipo de los hurones de fuego, una penalización o al menos una falta para el jugador.

Con un jugador menos en el terreno de juego, los lobo-murciélagos sólo pueden aspirar a detener la jugada a un par de yardas para evitar otra anotación que eventualmente lograrán los hurones de fuego; así que con un par de indicaciones y unos movimientos, Korra toma el balón ovoide entre sus manos y busca con la mirada a algún compañero que se encuentre libre para lanzarle un pase pero se encuentra con que todos están completamente bloqueados aunque se percata de un pequeño espacio para hacer una anotación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza hacia la zona de anotación intentando dar pasos largos sin apoyar mucho el su pie para minimizar el daño que sabe ha sufrido así que dando un salto hacia el frente, da una voltereta cayendo sobre su espalda con el balón en sus manos consiguiendo la anotación pero llevándose un mayor golpe y daño en su tobillo por lo que no ha podido reprimir un gesto de dolor cuando sus compañeros y algunos espectadores se acercan para felicitarle, incluyendo a Asami, quien corre al lado de la morena cuando observa el gesto tomando lugar entre el entrenador y uno de los médico del equipo cuando se acercan para revisar la situación alejando a los curiosos sólo dejando a personas que considera importante para la joven mariscal.

― ¿Dónde te duele? ― Pregunta una mujer de mediana edad con cabello negro hincándose su altura en el césped mientras intenta dar un giro al pie de la morena después de quitarle el taquete y la calceta encontrándose con un enorme moretón cerca de la zona.

―Ahí, ahí duele mucho… ― Murmura entre dientes tratando de suprimir un gemido.

―Tenemos suerte, no ha sido una fractura ― determina ― intenta mover el pie… Lento, así es… ― Korra tensa la mandíbula con dolor en su rostro preocupando a Asami, quien se siente impotente ante la situación.

― ¿De verdad lo crees, Ming-Hua? ― Pregunta el entrenador Zaheer evaluando los gestos de una de sus jugadores estrella.

―Completamente, sólo que necesitarás usar una pequeña férula y un par de muletas por un par de semanas para evitar algún daño secundario así que te queda prohibido jugar o apoyar el pie durante ese tiempo ― sentencia la médico terminando de vendar la zona ― pero recomendaría que se hiciera alguna radiografía para descartar otro tipo de heridas ― comenta levantándose.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kJuZ43G_7A Clean Bandit Rather Be feat Jess Glynne Subtitulado español Lyrics)  
La morena no puede más que asentir ante las indicaciones al igual que sus padres, su madre más preocupada se ha acercado a ella tratándole como si de un bebé se tratase a lo que Korra sólo siente asfixiarse con tanta atención pues no sólo su madre permanece a su lado, Asami también ha intentado mantenerse al margen aunque si por ella misma fuese ya estaría al lado de Senna y Korra.

―Me encargaré de que todo se siga al pie de la letra y sus indicaciones se sigan tal cual lo ha dicho ― comenta Tonraq cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho ― bueno, creo que es momento de irnos, ¿necesitas un poco de ayuda, pequeña? ― El hombre sonríe ante el sonrojo de enojo en las mejillas de su hija, quien no deniega la ayuda ofrecida estirando la mano para poder levantarse aunque es tan testaruda que irá brincando hacia su satomóvil después de recoger sus cosas.

―Korra, cariño déjame que te ayude… ― Pide dulcemente la voz de su madre una vez que se ha levantado.

―Estaré bien madre ― responde la morena intentando mantener el equilibrio pero antes de caer, la rápida intervención de Asami le ayuda a conservarse de pie.

―Descuide, señora Senna yo le ayudaré ― se ofrece inclinándose y pasando el brazo de la morena sobre sus hombros mientras coloca su brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarle a apoyarse al caminar hacia los vestidores.

―Asami, no tiene que hacer esto… Arruinaré tu uniforme porque estoy toda sudada ― replica la morena pero guardando silencio después de que la joven de ojos color esmeralda le dedica una mirada de advertencia para que guarde silencio y así se encaminan hacia los vestidores para recoger sus cosas, Senna puede detectar cierto interés por parte de la chica aunque guarda silencio porque no quiere sacar conclusiones erradas pero le parece un poco extraño que su hija doblegue su carácter testarudo ante alguien más que no sean ellos u Opal.

Cerca de diez minutos después, la pareja aparece en el estacionamiento y aunque Asami ha intentado cargar la maleta deportiva de la morena, ésta se ha negado rotundamente así que le ha dejado que se salga con la suya pero la joven de cabellos color ébano no le dejará que vuelva a ganar otra vez cuando Korra se dice ser autosuficiente para conducir su vehículo a pesar de que su padre ha insistido que lo dejen ahí y que vuelven mañana por él.

―Ya te dije que no, me lo llevo hoy ― replica Korra sacándose el jersey y quedando sólo en su top.

―Y yo te digo que lo dejemos, mañana enviaré a alguien ― argumenta su padre.

―Yo puedo conducirlo ― se ofrece Asami temblando un poco por el frío de la fresca brisa consiguiendo la atención de padre e hija.

― ¿No tendrías ningún problema? ― Interviene Senna.

―En absoluto, con tal de que su testaruda hija mantenga el reposo en su pie lo haría con mucho gusto ― Korra gira su cabeza avergonzada mientras que Senna puede ver un brillo de alegría en los ojos de la joven de cabellos color ébano.

Y sin más alegatos ambas parejas suben a sus respectivos satomóviles para dirigirse hacia la casa de los Bauer; Korra y Asami pues la morena se siente mal por ser la causa de que la capitana de porristas no asista a la celebración por la victoria del partido.

―Lamento que no fueras a la fiesta ― comenta Korra una vez que han llegado a la habitación.

―Descuida, ya habrá otras además estaría sola por allí ― la joven heredera da un pequeño vistazo por toda la habitación pues nunca antes ha estado allí ― somos unas deportistas ― observa la gran cantidad de trofeos en las vitrinas además de algunos posters de deportistas famosos pero lo que atrae su atención es lo bastante ordenada que permanece, algo que nunca ha esperado de la joven morena.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? ― Korra talla su nunca sonriendo tímida ― Tu sabes que éstos ― flexiona ambos brazos hacia arriba dejando un poco atontada a Asami, quien no pierde detalle del tonificado cuerpo de la mariscal ― ponte un poco cómoda, iré a tomar una ducha, ¿o ya te irás? ― Sin saber porque la pregunta sale con un dejo de tristeza al pensar que la linda capitana de porrista debe retirarse, en ese momento Opal permanece alejada de sus pensamientos.

―Eh… ― Asami es tomada con la guardia baja así que no sabe qué responder pero toma el valor y sólo asiente.

―Estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ver alguna película o hacer alguna otra cosa, en vista de que ni tu ni yo iremos a la fiesta ― une ambos dedos índice de manera tímida, un gesto que Asami encuentra tierno así que no puede negarse.

Ni tarda ni perezosa, Korra se da una ducha rápida mientras se coloca un par de pantalones holgados y la camiseta de su pijama para estar más cómoda encontrándose con su madre charlando con Asami argumentando una invitación a quedarse a dormir pues considera que ya es un poco tarde para que regrese a casa a pesar de que no vive muy lejos de allí así que la invitación a ver una película pasa a ser una pijamada.

―En verdad señora Senna, no quisiera importunar ― repone Asami apenada.

―Para nada además es lo menos que podríamos hacer después de que has hecho todo esto por la cabeza dura de mi hija ― ambas ríen ante la expresión ofendida de la morena.

―No debo dejarlas solas o confabularán contra mí ― murmura Korra dando pequeños saltos hacia la cama.

―Ordenaré que traigan algunos bocadillos y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos ― comenta Senna antes de salir de la habitación llevándose una buena impresión de la joven heredera.

―Korra, no quisiera molestar más pero, ¿tendrías algo que pueda usar? Quisiera cambiarme el uniforme, claro si no es mucha molestia.

La morena asiente y le indica donde puede encontrar la ropa así que aprovechando la hospitalidad de los Bauer, decide tomar un baño; allí en la ducha hace una pequeña evaluación de los acontecimientos tan inesperados pues no ha pensado jamás terminar en la casa de Korra usando su ropa y compartiendo habitación para ver una película, ¿podría ser mayor su suerte?

Al salir de la ducha, no puede evitar sentir una pequeña molestia cuando Korra le dice que Opal le envía saludos cuando le ve tecleando en su celular y le agrade por estar al pendiente de ella en su ausencia pues es lo mismo que la jovencita de ojos color jade hubiese hecho pero Asami se recuerda con agridulce melancolía que su amiga es la novia y ella sólo una amiga.

― ¿Lista para ver la película? ― Korra señala un lugar en la cama para que tome asiento por lo que Asami camina lentamente hacia ella usando un par de pantalones y una camiseta que le quedan lo bastante holgados como para hacer que su figura pierda forma pues Korra posee más masa muscular.

La noche transcurre divertida para la improvisada pareja, que sin darse cuenta se han quedado dormida después de la agitación del día y que sin proponérselo o pensarlo, Korra abraza la frágil figura de Asami usando su hombro como suave almohada mientras la tenue luz de la pantalla ilumina sus siluetas cuando Senna entra en la habitación encontrándose con esa escena, que no le asusta mucho pero sí le desconcierta pues Korra tiene novia y no ve de manera muy correcta que esté en su cama con otra chica a pesar de que esa chica le agrade, debe de hablar con Korra inmediatamente.

Pero despertarle sería como evidenciarles de un “crimen” o engaño que no están cometiendo pues sabe que Korra quiere mucho a Opal y no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan bajo como engañarle, ¿cierto? Además Asami no parece del tipo de persona que traiciona a sus amigas, bueno sea como sea debe conversar con su hija ciertas cosas aunque por el momento les dejará dormir pensando que ya habrá tiempo.

Mientras tanto, ambas chicas sueñan aspirando la fragancia de la otra haciendo más apacible su descanso, a Korra le sorprende bastante que sus pensamientos se vean atrapados por una sola imagen y la cual pertenece exclusivamente a la joven de cabellos ébano y ojos color esmeralda excluyendo a Opal por completo así que no puede evitar preguntarse qué esa molestia que se ha instalado en su pecho y tiene mucho que ver con la joven heredera pues últimamente su mente ha estado divagando con ella hasta el punto de preguntarse cómo estará y sorprenderse pensando en lo linda que luce cada vez que la ve.

Contrariamente a lo que le sucede a Korra, Asami sabe concretamente que tiene sinceros sentimientos por la morena pero últimamente éstos le han comenzado a traicionar al volverse más profundos y fuertes, por lo que intenta con más fervor apartarlos fracasando miserablemente así que sólo opta por intentar esconderlos o enterrarlos lo mejor que puede con sonrisas falsas y una felicidad que sabe no existe además de que con este último suceso no puede más que enamorarse otra vez de la morena al tener la oportunidad de guardar en su memoria su expresión pacífica al dormir, observarle a detalle mientras su pecho sube y baja de manera rítmica al respirar gravando la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de su hombro que usa como almohada además del suave aroma a brisa marina y fresca de la mañana, sin duda uno de los mejores recuerdos.  
Sin duda, ambas están perdidas en este momento y continuarán perdiendo dominio en el terreno de sus sentimientos porque Opal se encargará de ello, al menos el destino está jugando a su favor y le está ayudando a llevar a cabo su plan así que no puede estar más que orgullosa de que su ideal final y su sueño de verla juntas y felices no está muy distante después de todo por lo que debe poner más empeño.  
*** *** ** Fin de flashback ** *** ***

―Quizá… Quizá es momento de leer la carta, tal vez papá tenga razón ― murmura Asami observando el pequeño trazo que ha hecho sobre el papel pues todo esto la está matando lentamente y evadir a Korra le está costando mucho trabajo aunque considerando sus desplantes le sorprende ver que la morena no ha desistido de sus intentos por acercarse a ella.

Por lo que se repite que todavía no es tiempo de confrontarla porque sabe que caerá redondito en sus brazos y terminará por arruinar su linda amistad aunque lo que no se permite ver es que hay ocasiones en que las personas se cansan de esperar y de luchar cuando no ven muy claras cosas y sin duda en algún momento se arrepentirá de ello.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una madre siempre sabe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas están comenzando a tener más acercamientos y las cosas se están poniendo interesantes entre ellas, bueno para Korra...

Capítulo 12

Estamos a un millar de millas de la comodidad,  
hemos viajado mar y tierra,  
pero mientras estés conmigo  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Habría esperado por siempre,  
exaltada en el escándalo,  
mientras esté contigo,  
mi corazón continúa latiendo.

Con cada paso que damos,  
de Kyoto a la bahía,  
dando un paseo de forma tan casual  
Somos diferentes e iguales,  
te pongo otro nombre,  
intercambiamos las baterías.

Si me dieras una oportunidad,  
yo la aprovecharía.  
Es un tiro en la oscuridad,  
pero yo lo conseguiré.  
Sé que con todo tu corazón  
no puedes hacerme temblar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Partimos en una misión,  
para encontrar nuestra paz interior,  
hacerla eterna,  
así nada está incompleto.

Es fácil estando contigo,  
sagrada simplicidad.

Mientras estemos juntos,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar,  
con cada paso que damos,  
de Kyoto a la bahia,  
dando un paseo de forma tan casual.

Somos diferentes e iguales,  
te pongo otro nombre,  
intercambiamos las baterías.

Si me dieras una oportunidad,  
yo la aprovecharía.

Es un bastonazo de ciego,  
pero yo lo conseguiré.

Sé que con todo tu corazón  
no puedes hacerme temblar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Si me dieras una oportunidad,  
yo la aprovecharía.

Es un bastonazo de ciego,  
pero yo lo conseguiré.

Sé que con todo tu corazón  
no puedes hacerme temblar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.  
No no, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

Cuando estoy contigo,  
no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar.

*** *** ** Flashback ** *** ***

―… Pero Opal… ¿Otra vez? ― El reclamo se puede escuchar en el tono de voz de Korra mientras se aproxima hacia el casillero de Asami deteniéndose para poder sostener las muletas al caminar tratando de maniobrar con el celular apoyado en su hombro ― Tu sabes que es nuestro pequeño ritual de los sábados… Lo sé, trato de hacerlo pero es que… Últimamente viajas mucho a Zaofu… No son celos… Soy tu novia y puedo tener el derecho de sospechar algo… No, déjalo así… ― Golpea con su palma la pared más próxima a ella casi cayendo en el proceso.

Sin la intención de escuchar alguna palabra pero resultándole imposible de ignorar, Asami se acerca hacia la morena sujetando su libro de pre-cálculo contra su pecho aunque dudando un poco, coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de ojos azules pues Korra le da la espalda; el gesto toma por sorpresa a la morena haciéndole sobresaltarse y tambalearse un poco al intentar equilibrarse reestabilizándose con ambas muletas.

―Asami… ― Korra intenta sonreír pero la joven de orbes color esmeralda sabe que es más una mueca que un gesto sincero.  
― ¿Quieres hablar? ― La morena asiente soltando un suspiro cansado mientras guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su jean azul acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro ― Déjame ayudarte… ― Korra suelta un gruñido intentando sentirse autosuficiente pues en los últimos días de la semana todos le han tratado como una bebé que no puede hacer nada ― Tranquila pequeña topo-tejón ― se mofa un poco para aminorar el malestar de la chica mientras le dedica una sonrisa arqueando sus labios carmesí al momento de quitarle la mochila, gesto que la morena encuentra relajante pero a la vez le distrae.

Ambas se encaminan hacia la cafetería a paso lento aunque Korra intenta mantener el paso de Asami hasta que encuentran una mesa vacía lo bastante alejada para no ser molestadas dentro de la enorme y casi desocupada habitación; la morena tira de la silla haciendo espacio para sentarse disculpándose con la joven heredera por no poder hacer lo propio con ella.

―Entonces, ¿quieres hablar? ― Comienza Asami intentando sonar casual con su pregunta al ver la actitud distraída que ha tomado Korra colocando su libro sobre la mesa.

―Sí te soy sincera, no sé ni que me pasa ― confiesa la morena inclinándose hacia la mesa apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos sobre sus codos, la tensión es visible en sus hombros.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Su mirada esmeralda se mantiene fija en ella, la preocupación muy leíble.

―Por todo, por… ― Suelta otro suspiro pesado y cansado levantando su mirada hacia su acompañante, quien percibe un poco de tristeza y dolor combinados ― Argh, quiero decir, con Opal estando constantemente ausente y viajando hacia Zaofu más frecuentemente, sus cancelaciones de último minuto no puedo evitarlo pero me siento abandonada además para colmo mis notas no han logrado subir en matemáticas y ahora esto ― señala hacia la férula en su pie cruzándose de brazos ― me perderé de los entrenamientos y los partidos un par de semanas en medio del campeonato ― suelta frustrada recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

―Bueno si lo pones de esa manera ― Asami frunce ligeramente el ceño no sabiendo que decir en ese instante ― realmente no sé qué decir para levantarte el ánimo ― confiesa sintiéndose mal por ello así que sólo atina a buscar su mano sobre la mesa y darle un pequeño apretón regalándole una sonrisa apenada ― pero creo que no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar excepto la muerte, quiero decir, ¿ya has hablado con Opal sobre cómo te sientes? ― Se ha enredado con las palabras por lo que Korra le regala una sonrisa agradecida por el intento.

―Ese ha sido el tema de nuestras más recientes “conversaciones” ― acentúa la última palabra ― sé que las discusiones no nos llevan a nada bueno pero Opal parece cada día más distante, ya casi no me permite verla fuera de la escuela y el tiempo de calidad que pasamos juntas es realmente corto ― confiesa pasando su mano sobre sus cortos mechones castaños ― ya no puedo descifrarla como cuando recién comenzamos esta relación, ¿sabes? No sé porque pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que está ocultando algo aunque quizá suene un poco paranoica ― Korra sonríe tristemente, muy a su pesar.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ― Asami se acomoda en el respaldo de la silla clavando su mirada esmeralda en los gestos de la castaña.

―En realidad son bastantes cosas, por ejemplo, ahora viaja más frecuentemente a Zaofu con su madre, quiere verme poco o casi nada, se ha vuelto muy misteriosa y por si fuera poco ya casi no salimos ni pasamos tiempo juntas, eso tiene que bastarme para sospechar, ¿no lo crees? ― Asami analiza todas y cada una de las razones que ha expuesto Korra deteniéndose a pensar un poco ― Además creo que a veces está más interesada en arreglarnos citas a ambas, no es que me moleste verdad pero… ― “Es raro”, piensan ambas.

La mirada de ambas evita encontrarse mientras sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo pues la convivencia entre ambas ha comenzado a incrementarse y lo que al par parece molestarles es que el tiempo que pasan juntas parece sentarles de maravilla aunque lo que les incomoda es que su presencia comienza a volverse imprescindible para las dos en cuestión plantando algunos nuevos sentimientos que no sabe cómo descifrarlos o clasificarlos sintiéndose un poco culpables con ello.

―Eh… Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus notas ― desvía el tema, lo que Korra agradece silenciosamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Te estaría eternamente agradecida si lo haces ― ahora es la morena coloca su mano sobre la tersa mano de Asami, un sentimiento cálido se aloja en las mejillas de la joven heredera al ver el gesto contemplando el contraste de pieles.

―Claro ― asiente tratando de ocultar su rubor con los largos mechones ondulados ― ¿Cuándo te gustaría comenzar?  
―Lo antes posible, hay mucho que aprender y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo ― suelta una pequeña carcajada Korra ― ¿te importaría si comenzamos mañana? ― sugiere.

―Pero, ¿no tienes nada que hacer tu ritual con Opal? ― se arrepiente un poco al decir aquello pues no ha podido más que obviar el hecho de que ha escuchado la “pequeña conversación” con Opal al otro lado de la línea telefónica ― Lo siento ― su gesto es más que apenado.

―Descuida, creo que a estas alturas sólo hay unas cuantas personas que no escucharon mis gritos ― peina su cabello hacia atrás rascando su cuello y parte de su nuca masajeando esa parte de su cuerpo ― además los planes han cambiado, obviamente ― Asami puede percibir un poco de amargura en su voz convenciéndose que quizá ser la segunda opción de Korra no es tan malo aunque le preocupa que sus sentimientos sigan creciendo cada vez más y más pero como si de una deliciosa tortura se tratase, asiente aceptando la oferta ― gracias Asami, por estar conmigo en todo momento ― la joven heredera regresa la genuina sonrisa que le regala la morena cuando se ha girado levantándose con la intención de irse y siendo detenida por un suave mano que sujeta la suya.

―Bueno, creo que debo ir a clase ― comienza a caminar sin darle la espalda a Korra, quien asiente ― te envío un mensaje para acordar el horario ― la joven castaña asiente comenzando a levantarse apoyándose en las muletas.

***  
―Así que, ¿vendrá otra vez Asami? ― Senna aprovecha ese pequeño instante en que Korra permanece en la barra desayunadora para abordar el tema que lleva dando vueltas en su cabeza intentando no sonar lo bastante grosera con la pregunta pues la presencia de la chica no le molesta en lo absoluto, a decir verdad le agrada bastante y si Korra no estuviese con la chica de orbes color jade, la joven heredera es la mejor candidata para su hija.

―Sí, me ayudará a estudiar matemáticas y subir mis notas, ¿Por qué? ― responde la morena devorando su desayuno.  
―No, por nada… ― Korra sabe que su madre se trae algo entre manos pero no sabe qué es ― Simplemente que ha venido mucho últimamente ― revuelve la comida en su plato.

― ¿Y qué? Somos amigas, ella puede venir a casa las veces que quiera, ¿no? Korra desvía su mirada de su plato clavándola directamente en su madre.

―Sí, por supuesto que puede venir porque es más que bienvenida pero… ― Sus orbes azules interceptan los de su hija ― Me parece que tú y ella pasan demasiado tiempo juntas y ya casi no veo a Opal, ¿todo bien entre ustedes? ― De pronto, Korra capta la pregunta indirecta de su madre.

―Si estás insinuando que estoy traicionado a Opal, estás muy equivocada mamá ― su tono de voz suena más que ofendido ― entre Asami y yo no hay nada más que amistad ― aclara aunque titubea un poco en lo último por la confusión que está comenzando a despertar en ella la chica de orbes color esmeralda ― aunque Opal y yo no estemos en nuestro mejor punto en la relación pero no somos esa clase de personas que engaña a espaldas de alguien más, si fuera así ya hubiese terminado con Opal para hacer las cosas bien ― sonríe orgullosa ante la determinación de su hija pues se da cuenta de que tanto ella como Tonraq han hecho un excelente trabajo como padres pero la forma en la que la joven castaña se ha expresado de Asami le da qué pensar, sobre todo que hay una posibilidad de que nazca algo entre ambas jóvenes.

―Yo lo sé, cariño pero no puedes culparme por pensarlo porque últimamente parece que se han vuelto muy inseparables, eso da de qué pensar y hablar ― admite y Korra frunce el ceño ligeramente analizando las palabras de su madre comenzando a cuestionarse la relación que tiene con Asami, ¿puede lo suyo, llegarse a confundir con algo más que amistad? No duda que la respuesta sea afirmativa por la gran cantidad de tiempo que comparten y a veces sus compañeros y la gran mayoría de las personas les ven como una pareja enamorada ― ¿estás segura de que no hay nada más entre ustedes? Quiero decir, ¿tú no sientes algo más allá que simple amistad por Asami?

―Yo… Lo siento, debo contestar ― el sonido de llamada de su celular le detiene para responder aunque la sonrisa en su rostro al hablar responde más que mil palabras a Senna aunque ruega porque su hija no cometa un error que dañe a Opal, Asami y a ella misma ― el desayuno estuvo delicioso pero debo iré a preparar las cosas para cuando Asami llegue ― ni tarda ni perezosa, a pesar de usar muletas, deja la cocina para evitar las preguntas de su madre.

―Está bien, llama si necesitas ayuda ― alcanza a gritar antes de verle desaparecer por el pasillo hacia los escalones que la joven castaña se ha empeñado en subir por su cuenta, Senna sólo puede pensar que su testarudez es comparable a la de esposo confirmando lo que dicen por allí: de tal palo, tal astilla mientras sonríe para sí.

***  
Asami conduce su satomóvil hacia la casa de Korra, la enorme propiedad que sólo puede ser equiparable a la suya excepto que los Bauer han preferido más áreas verdes para que Naga, el perro-oso polar de Korra, pueda tener espacio para trotar y juguetear con su dueña ayudándole a entrenar un poco.

Al estacionar, la no tan pequeña mascota que ha estado descansando frente a la casa relajándose y disfrutando un poco de sol, levanta su cabeza dando un pequeño ladrido de felicidad poniéndose en sus cuatro patas sacudiéndose y dándole la bienvenida moviendo la cola.

La joven de cabellos negros sonríe ante el gesto y toma una pequeña bolsa con golosinas que sabe le gustan y que ha comprado de camino a casa el día anterior, siempre llevando una bolsa consigo cada vez que visita a la morena poco después de que le ha dicho que son sus favoritas, logrando con el pequeño gesto ganarse el corazón de la adorable y juguetona Naga.

Con un poco de nerviosismo se acerca a la puerta sujetando más de lo necesario su libro contra su pecho mientras acomoda su bolsa después de darle los bocadillos a Naga, quien los ha devorado sin piedad, moviendo feliz su cola hacia la joven de orbes color esmeralda dando pequeños saltos alrededor de ella mientras se camina hacia la casa.

―Yo sé que te encantaron ― dedica una sonrisa a Naga ― pero ni se te ocurra derribarme ― advierte por la cercanía de la mascota.

―Naga ― advierte una conocida voz para la perra-oso polar, una joven del servicio que funge como su cuidadora ― lo siento señorita pero creo que se alegra de verla.

―Descuida ― sonríe apenada por haberle agitado con sus bocadillos y no quedarse a jugar ― lo siento, Naga pero tengo una clase con Korra ― se despide con la mano de la perra-oso polar y la joven retomando su pequeño nerviosismo que se ha disipado sólo un momento antes de entrar a la casa pues no ha pasado mucho desde que ha estado de visita allí considerándose un como una molestia, según ella.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfoBhZTysas Rihanna - S&M (Sado y & Masoquismo)

La joven que le ha atendido le guía hacia la sala donde observa a Tonraq y Senna charlando amenamente mientras el padre de Korra lee el periódico RC News sujetando su barba como si estuviese contemplado algo cuando advierte la presencia de la joven heredera, quien sólo quiere pasar de ellos directamente a la habitación de Korra pero sus estrictos modales no le permiten.  
―Joven Sato ― saluda sonriendo Tonraq suavizando su severa expresión diplomática cerrando el papel periódico para después doblarlo y colocarlo en la mesita a su lado.

―Señores Bauer, buenas tardes ― Asami se encamina hacia ellos saludándoles como debe ser.

―Buenas tardes, Asami ― Senna deposita su taza en la mesita justo al lado del periódico de su esposo después de dar un pequeño sorbo para depositar un beso en la mejilla de la joven heredera.

― ¿Y a qué debemos su visita? ― Inquiere Tonraq tratando de no sonar muy descortés en su pregunta cruzando su pie sobre si rodilla invitándole a tomar asiento en el sillón libre pero Asami niega.

―Bueno, verá… ― Sus palabras y confiada actitud decae un poco al encontrarse con la mirada zafiro del imponente hombre idéntica a la de su hija además de que su traje formal le hace ver más intimidante.

―Ya deja de intimidarla, papá ― Korra llega al rescate sujetando las muletas ― ha venido a ayudarme con mis notas en matemáticas, ¿vamos Asami? ― la morena se gira invitándole a seguirle por los escalones.

―Suerte con ello ― se mofa Tonraq recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su brazo por parte de su esposa mientras ambos ríen logrando que Korra suelte un pequeño bufido frustrado.

―No le hagas caso, cariño ― Senna sonríe intentando animar a su pequeña.

―Gracias por su fe en mí ― suelta irónica Korra mientras Asami, un poco más relajada dentro del ambiente, intenta reprimir una sonrisa con su mano ― ¿tu también Asami? ― La morena intenta sonar ofendida pero la sonrisa en sus labios dice otra cosa.  
Caminan hacia la habitación de la joven castaña pero antes de llegar Korra le guía hacia otra puerta, un enorme estudio dispuesto con una mesa preparada para estudiar.

―Pensé que esto era mejor que mi habitación así no hay muchas distracciones ― recargando su peso sobre la muleta en su brazo derecho mientras talla la parte posterior de su cuello halando el cuello de su camisa.

―Supongo que sí ― responde Asami colocando su libro sobre la mesa y su bolso en el respaldo de la silla mientras la hala para tomar asiento, “bueno si hablamos de distracciones, soy yo quien no lo tiene fácil…”piensa cuando ve a Korra acercarse tomando asiento y acercando su silla un poco más hacia la joven heredera para poder escucharle mejor. 

La cercanía de Korra provoca en Asami un nerviosismo bastante notorio pues en casi todo momento, el lápiz resbala de los dedos de la joven heredera aunque la joven castaña parece no notarlo por su persistente concentración en lo que Asami intenta explicarle lo mejor que puede a la vez que trata de ignorar el embriagante pero distractor perfume que Korra usa además si se le suma el hecho de que su corto cabello parece tan suave desde la distancia en que le contempla y lo que provoca que desee con ansias enredar sus dedos en los mechones, todo eso unido hace una combinación desastrosa y Asami ya no puede salir de esa tormenta que le resulta Korra pero, ¿quién dice que tiene deseos de salir? 

―A ver, déjame ver si entendí… ― Comienza Korra golpeando la goma de su lápiz en la madera de la mesa ― ¿Estos números se suman aún incluso cuando ambos tienen signos negativos? ― Asami asiente ligeramente mientras la joven castaña suelta un suspiro exasperado ― Las matemáticas son muy complicadas.

―Un poco pero ya has aprendido un punto importante en todo esto ― señala a algunos ejercicios ya resueltos.

―Pero no sé si están bien ― rasca su nuca haciendo un pequeño puchero que le roba a Asami el aliento y casi besar sus labios por la ternura que le provoca.

―Tuviste 9 de 10, muy buenos ― anima revisando los ejercicios regalándole un sonrisa ― has hecho un gran esfuerzo y no ha sido en vano ― felicita mientras Korra descansa su barbilla sobre sus manos en la mesa con una expresión de fastidio.

―Todo sería más fácil si tu fueras mi profesora, a ti te entiendo perfectamente porque el profesor Ghazan me odia ― suspira Korra.

―No es que te odie simplemente que su manera de explicar no es la indicada para ti ― señala Asami comenzando a guardar su material en su pequeño bolso.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― La joven castaña sujeta la mano de la joven heredera antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar en el acto pues la idea de verle partir le resulta dolorosa, sin saber qué motivo le lleva a pensar eso.

―Bueno creo que como ya hemos terminado aquí pues supongo que es tiempo de irme ― responde lo mejor que puede pues la mano de Korra sobre la suya es muy cálida y le hace sentir bastante nerviosa ― ¿tienes algo en mente?

―Estaba pensando que… Bueno, quizá… ― Ahora el nerviosismo pasa a la joven morena ― No sé si te gustaría quedarte para ver algunas películas… Los sábados, para Opal y para mí son el día en que nos quedamos en casa y vemos un maratón de películas, actores o series de una sola temática según la rueda cinéfila que elaboramos ― la morena se levanta y le guía hacia una habitación distinta diseñada como una sala de cine incluyendo una fila de butacas ― este es nuestro pequeño ritual y bueno supuse que si no tenías alguna otra cosa más importante que hacer… Bueno si tu quisieras compartir el sábado conmigo, en vista de que Opal no está ― espera que la joven de cabellos color ébano no se sienta un poco ofendida por ser tomada como segunda opción pero cuenta con que acepte pequeña manera de agradecimiento por tomarse la molestia de pasar uno de sus días libres ocupada con ella.

―Yo creo que… ¿Son gomitas ácidas? ― Señala hacia la mesa con bocadillos los pequeños dulces mientas Korra asiente.  
―Opal dijo que eran tus favoritos ― sonríe de lado ― ¿entonces?

―No creas que sólo por esto ya tendrás con que comprarme ― responde Asami mientras comienza a devorar las pequeñas gomitas y Korra casi salta pero recuerda su tobillo lastimado aunque hace una nota mental, “Asami se ve tan tierna comiendo sus dulces favoritos…” 

Una ola de realidad le golpea y se da cuenta de que en lugar de sentirse triste por la ausencia de su NOVIA se encuentra disfrutando de la agradable compañía que siempre ha sido Asami para ella aunque ahora comienza a verle de distinta manera, lo que le asusta realmente pues comienza ver facetas de la joven de orbes color esmeralda que antes no ha tenido oportunidad de conocer pero que en verdad comienzan a cambiar su percepción sobre ella y sus ojos le ven de distinta manera recordando la pregunta silenciosa que ha hecho su madre durante el almuerzo.

Quizá si hay algo que está sintiendo por Asami y no quiere admitirlo aunque la ausencia de Opal puede estar orillándole a buscarle una sustituta y ve en la joven heredera una posible candidata; está desvariando y debe recordar que tiene una novia, a la cual ama mucho pero sus pensamientos le traicionan comenzando a cambiar la figura dueña de ellos tornándose en una esbelta y delicada figura con hermosos rasgos y preciosos orbes color esmeralda…

“Un momento Korra… ¡Diablo! Tengo que aclarar todo esto, ella es tu amiga… Sí, simplemente tu amiga… Y… Y los amigos hacen esto, salen al cine, a cenar, a bailar, se abrazan, se b…”

La palabra beso queda a medio pensamiento cuando se da cuenta de que los labios de Asami aparecen en sus pensamientos y algunas imágenes se disparan en su mente cuando ve el color carmesí en ellos mientras los devora con pasión tomando un sabor a cereza combinado con fresa muy dulces e intoxicante transformando ese simple e inocente beso en otras imágenes con contenido más erótico subido de tono por lo que su corazón comienza a bombear sangre por todo su cuerpo dejando drenado todo su cuerpo para concentrarse en una sola zona: su entrepierna, y donde comienza a formarse una dolorosa erección que sabe no puede disimular por mucho tiempo así que toma asiento lo más rápido que puede para evitarse una vergonzosa escena frente a Asami mientras reajusta un poco su pantalón y ajustado boxer fingiendo estar concentrada en otra cosa.

― ¿Cuál veremos? ― Pregunta Asami devorando las gomitas con un gesto de placer absoluto, gesto que no ayuda a la pobre de Korra en absoluto.

―Tu elección lo dejamos a la suerte ― la joven heredera observa indecisa así que decide irse por dejarlo a la suerte.  
Pasan toda la tarde viendo películas de acción, por suerte para Korra, pues su mente comienza a disiparse y concentrarse en los que sucede durante la proyección dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento que no sea relevante con la película hasta que llega la hora de irse.

―Lo pasé genial, Korra ― agradece Asami mientras caminan escalones abajo para despedirle.

―Ni que lo digas, la mejor parte fue verte devorar esas gomitas sin piedad ― se mofa la joven castaña pero refiriéndose a la parte en la que la joven heredera ha estado emitiendo sonidos de absoluto placer, sonidos que no olvidará en mucho tiempo y que esa noche le acompañarán a la hora de dormir dificultando e interrumpiendo su sueño.

―Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes ― se despiden con un abrazo que ninguna de las dos parece querer dejar ir embriagándose en el perfume de la otra hasta que alguien aclara su garganta tras ellas haciéndoles sobresaltarse y urgiendo a Asami a irse lo más pronto posible.

― ¿Y entonces? ― Korra se gira para ver a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido esperando una respuesta.

―Simplemente amistad…― Se gira para alejarse de su madre lo más rápido que las muletas le permiten.

*** *** ** Fin de Flashback ** *** ***  
―Su, creo que debemos vernos… Hay un asunto que debemos resolver ― espera la respuesta al otro lado de la línea antes de terminar la llamada marcando otro número ― Yasuko, es urgente que nos veamos… Sí, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que las cosas no van exactamente como se han planeado… Es lo que me temo… ¿Has notado algún cambio en Asami?... Entonces debemos actuar… Sí, creo que ya está tomando mejor las cosas y la veo muy decidida… ¿Te imaginas? Que enrome felicidad si llegásemos a emparentar… Sí, Su ya lo sabe y vendrá lo antes posible… Te estaremos esperando… ― Senna suelta un suspiro pegando el auricular contra su pecho cruzando los dedos y cerrando los ojos, ruega porque las cosas estén de su lado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La relación comienza volverse más estrecha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el korrasami pero les traigo el capítulo en dos partes que espero subir mañana por la tarde....

Capítulo 13 Parte I

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír  
nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí  
nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón  
nadie como tú valora esta canción  
nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.

Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz  
tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad  
solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán

Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
Que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará…

 

Las risas inundaban la sala de estar de la casa de los Bauer, las tres matriarcas han acordado reunirse para hacer algo al respecto con sus testarudas hijas; Yasuko permanece pensativa sosteniendo su tasa de té mientras las ideas tratan de fluir en su mente.  
― ¿Les confieso algo? ― Interrumpe Senna tomando una galleta del pequeño plato frente a ella atrayendo la atención de sus dos amigas ―Creo que Korra ya está intentando hacer sus pequeños movimientos, la he visto más pensativa y su mirada tiene un brillo que no había visto antes, sé que quiso mucho a Opal pero no sé, esto es muy diferente, lo siento Su.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, las cosas son como tienen que ser, Opal sabía que algo así podría pasar además ella fue en parte participe de todo esto aunque creo que sabía que entre Korra y Asami pasaba mucho más que amistad, no sé cómo explicarlo ― les dedica una sonrisa triste ― pero mi niña me encomendó una cosa y pienso cumplir con su voluntad así tenga que traer a rastras a tu hija.

―Ni que lo menciones, yo misma te ayudaría a hacerlo ― apoya Yasuko ― depositando su tasa sobre la mesa y cruzando su pierna sobre la otra ― se ha encerrado tanto en su mundo que apenas me habla, se ha aislado de todo y de todos, extraño a mi Asami de antes ― comenta nostálgica ― creo que esto le ha afectado más de lo que quiere admitir, ¿recuerdan cuando Korra la llevó a ese concierto? ― Tanto Senna como Su asienten centrando su atención en la mujer de cabellos negros ― Bueno pues esa noche cuando llegó a casa, tenía en su rostro una expresión de alegría y gozo aunque también un ligero brillo de culpabilidad en sus pupilas… ― Eleva ambas cejas acentuando su punto silencioso tomando nuevamente su tasa para dar un ligero sorbo escondiendo su sonrisa carmesí casi idéntica a la de su hija.

― ¿Estás tratando de decir…? ― Senna cubre sus boca riendo ligeramente.

― ¿…Pasó algo más entre ese par esa noche? ― Su concluye la pregunta dando ligeros y graciosos saltos en su asiento.

―Exactamente no sé qué pasó pero mi sexto sentido me dice que sí.

Las tres sueltan una carcajada que inunda la habitación asustando a Tonraq, quien llega a casa después de una larga sesión de reuniones así que se dirige hacia donde provienen las sonidos encontrándose con las tres amigas.

―Buenas tardes, señoras ― saluda depositando su saco en el respaldo de uno de los sillones elevando las mangas de su camisa azul ― parece que estamos felices, ¿celebramos algo? ― Saluda tanto a Yasuko como a Su y deposita un ligero beso en los labios de su esposa de manera amorosa.

―Para nada, una simple reunión de amigas, ¿no podemos reunirnos? ― Su responde con un ligero toque de picardía viéndole de soslayo entre cerrando sus parpados.

―Bueno, lo que pasa es que… ― Rasca ligeramente su cabeza un poco confundido girando su atención a su esposa en busca de ayuda para entender ― Parece que se divierten mucho ― sus gestos confundidos provocan que el trío de mujeres suelten otra carcajada.

―Claro que sí, nosotros siempre nos divertimos mucho ― afirma Yasuko .

―Eso lo puedo notar pero, ¿de qué tanto hablan para estar así? 

―Cosas de mujeres, cosas de mujeres… ― Senna imita el tono de voz de Su confundiendo más al pobre de Tonraq que prefiere retirarse antes de escuchar ciertos temas que no quiere saber ― ya sabes lo que dicen cariño, la curiosidad mató al gato ― alcanza a decir antes de que el imponente hombre se pierda de su vista dándoles más material para reír.

*** *** ** Flashback ** *** ***  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FE2ToC0v9Fg Nadie como tú [Korrasami] - La Oreja de Van Gog)

Los días siguen pasando y la relación entre Korra y Opal se deteriora más y más con el paso del tiempo por las ausencias de la segunda, lo que provoca que Korra busque “refugio” en los brazos de Asami aunque no en el sentido estricto de la infidelidad pues la morena ha encontrado en Asami la amiga y el hombro que necesita para recargarse, algo que parece no molestarle a la joven de mirada esmeralda.

La relación entre la mariscal y la capitana de porristas se estrecha cada vez más que en cada oportunidad que pueden pasan tiempo juntas buscando más soledad que compañía en sus otros amigos, lo que da de qué pensar a la gran mayoría de estudiantes levantando sospechas, rumores y habladurías a sus espaldas por la cercanía entre ambas.

La lesión de Korra parece haber sanado más rápido de lo esperado pero para evitar algunas consecuencias, está bajo revisión y haciendo un poco de terapia aunque todavía no se une a los entrenamientos por el temor a que su lesión ya sanada vuelva a lastimarse otra vez por lo que sólo practica pases y lanzamientos con Bolin o termina observando muy de cerca el entrenamiento de las porristas animando a Asami.

Como ya es habitual, Korra permanece sentada sobre el pasto con las rodillas elevadas saludando a Asami cada vez que puede a lo que la joven heredera responde de manera sonriente antes de volver su concentración a las piruetas por orden de la entrenadora P´Li.

―Sato, ya sabes que hay tiempo y un momento para saludar a tu novia ― comenta la entrenadora molesta haciendo anotaciones logrando que gran parte de sus compañeros comiencen burlarse y otros tantos a dirigirle miradas reprobatorias por lo que piensan es el engaño hacia su mejor amiga, Asami sólo puede sentir que sus mejillas arden de vergüenza pero también de molestia ― tomen un descanso ― ordena para acercarse al entrenador Zaheer.

―Tranquila, ya sabes que hay personas que no pueden ver que alguien sea feliz― Ginger presiona su mano sobre su hombro dándole apoyo.

―Pero no sé qué les molesta, Korra y yo simplemente somos amigas ― toma una toalla para secar el sudor en su frente cuando se acercan a sus respectivos bolsos.

―Yo lo sé pero… ― La pelirroja da un sorbo de agua a su botella bebiendo un poco de agua.

― ¿Pero qué? ― Asami se gira para ver de frente a su amiga levantando una de sus cejas.

―Bueno es que Korra y tú prácticamente se han vuelto inseparables y hacen muchas cosas juntas, sé que es sólo amistad pero debemos mencionar que siendo ella la sexy mariscal de campo y la novia de tu mejor amiga pues… ― Ginger gira su mirada evadiendo la de su amiga. 

El comentario de la impulsiva pelirroja cae en peso sobre la conciencia de Asami, no porque es una afirmación a que ha pasado algo más allá entre ella y Korra de lo que pueden arrepentirse pero comienza a reflexionar al respecto de su “amistad” que sabe muy bien no le dejará nada bueno, excepto claro que Korra le rompa el corazón aunque los momentos que ha vivido a su lado bien vale arriesgarse a pegar las partes en que se pueden romper su ilusiones y esperanzas.

―Sólo somos amigas que se apoyan… ― La joven heredera intenta restarle peso a la situación.

―Pues con una amiga como Korra, yo si le ayudaba que quitarse la comezón, si tiene claro ― la carcajada de su amiga no le causa nada de gracia a la joven de cabellos color ébano pues el comentario le parece algo ofensivo aunque más bien son sus celos de mujer “defendiendo” algo que no es suyo pero que aparentemente ya considera como propio.

―Volvamos a la práctica ― sugiere Asami guardando su toalla y su botella en su bolso tratando de no sonar molesta.

―Ay no me digas que te enojaste por lo que dije, Asami es broma y bien lo sabes ― la chica camina tras su amiga y la abraza.

― ¿Y porque debería estar enojada? ― La joven heredera cruza sus brazos y sigue caminando sin prestarle atención a Ginger.

―Oh vamos Asami… ― Después de unos segundos ambas amigas sonríen “arreglando” su situación aunque para Asami no queda olvidado el comentario.

Después de la práctica, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se han retirado mientas que Asami toma su botella de agua para refrescarse un poco cuando siente que le toman por detrás de la cintura para elevarla en los aires lo que provoca que de un ligero grito por el susto tratando de pensar en quien puede haberse tomado tanta libertad cuando escucha la risa de Korra al colocarla sobre el pasto así que se gira con la intención de golpearla pero la morena corre esquivándole.

―Oye vuelve aquí ― ordena Asami lanzando su bolso deportivo al suelo y tratando de alcanzar a la ágil deportistas quien le esquiva sin dificultad hasta que se deja atrapar pero un torpe paso de la joven heredera y ambas caen al suelo rodando un poco mientras tratan de calmar sus respiraciones.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera? ― Estando de espalda al suelo, Asami aprovecha para golpear el brazo de Korra mientras que ésta se balancea sobre ella apoyándose en ambos brazos.

―Fue divertido Jajaja debiste ver tu expresión ― la morena se mofa haciendo cosquillas en el costado de la joven de cabellos color ébano pasando parte de su peso a sus rodillas colocando una entre las piernas de Asami.

―No, no lo fue y sólo por eso no te compartiré bollitos dulces… ― Sentencia la joven heredera cruzando sus brazos y girando su rostro para ignorar a la mariscal.

―´Sami, por favor… ― Suplica la morena razonando la palabra bollitos haciendo su tierno puchero y sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, gesto que Asami no puede ignorar.

―Está bien pero te juro que si me vuelves a asustar… ― Sentencia apuntando su dedo índice hacia la morena.

―Lo prometo, no lo haré otra vez ― coloca su mano en saludo militar elevando su labio inferior ligeramente y poniendo su expresión seria.

Ambas ríen como niñas aunque de un momento a otro, el pensamiento de Korra se centra en los labios carmesí de la Asami intentando averiguar qué tan suaves pueden ser y cuál será su sabor lo que cae de sorpresa en la morena y le hace estremecer mientras su cuerpo es recorrido por ligeros y extraños temblores y estremecimientos al pensar en su amiga de esa manera provocando que el calor y la sangre comiencen a dirigirse hacia el centro de su cuerpo pero lo que acelera el proceso es la vista que obtiene del pequeño escote que la diminuta blusa de Asami le regala desde el lugar donde se encuentra además la tentación de recorrer esas largas piernas que sobresalen de su pequeño short deportivo no le ayuda para nada.

“Rayos, Korra ya no eres una acelerada adolescente, trata de calmar tus impulsos… ¿Qué me está pasando? Ni con Opal sentía esto” piensa mientras eleva ligeramente su cuerpo para que cierta parte no llame la atención de la joven heredera así que como puede se levanta de a poco reajustando la parte de su short y boxer que comienza a sentirse apretada y constrictora para ayudar a Asami a levantarse dirigiéndose ambas hacia las duchas, Korra intenta ajustar más el ángulo de su ropa para sentir alivio por lo que se apresura a recoger la bolsa deportiva de la joven de cabellos color ébano escondiendo su cuerpo de ella.

―Korra, ¿estás bien? ― La dulce voz preocupada de Asami no le ayuda en nada así que perdiendo su habilidad para hablar sólo asiente tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Asami no cree ni una sola palabra de la morena pero le da su espacio para manejarse sola pues sabe que de algún momento a otro le contará lo que le pasa, si es que en verdad algo le pasa así que pasa de largo el tema mientras ambas caminan hacia las duchas.

Un silencio les invade mientras Korra rasca su nuca pero con la mirada ausente como si estuviera pensando algo pero no sabe cómo decirlo, trata de buscar ideas aunque ninguna parece convencerle hasta que en medio del camino se gira hacia la joven heredera y le detiene sujetando su mano.

―´Sami, quería saber… Bueno decirte… Es decir… Yo… ― Comienza a tartamudear tratando de formar una oración y fallando miserablemente hasta que aclarando su garganta y jugando con la tela de su jersey deportivo su mente logra darle una idea ―   
Lo que trato de decir, es que… Sé que te adoras a Evanescence y sé que vienen a la ciudad así que pensé que quizá tu… ―   
Muestra un par de boletos con el símbolo reconocido de la banda volviendo su mirada hacia la joven frente a ella ― Digo si no tienes nada que hacer este viernes.

―Oh mi… ¡Sí, claro que sí! Me encantaría… ― Ahora es Asami quien se encuentra sin palabras y por impulso abraza a la morena casi besándole en ese instante por la felicidad que le invade pues casi nadie sabe que esa es una de sus bandas favoritas por el estilo de música y porque la personalidad de la joven de cabellos color ébano no parece encajar mucho con el ambiente musical de la banda así que debido a esto sólo lo confiesa a pocas personas.

El gesto le derrite el corazón a Asami pues Korra suele sorprenderle con pequeños detalles como regalarle dulces, flores o algunas veces, y en contra de la negativa de la joven, algunas pequeñas joyas nada ostentosas pero al fin al cabo joyas pues está en la personalidad de la morena que si observa algún objeto que sea de su agrado o piense que sea perfecto para alguno de sus amigos o familiares, lo compra o lo consigue sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sin medir el tiempo ni la fuerza del abrazo, ambas permanecen juntas perdiéndose en la sensación que la piel de la otra les otorga aunque los anteriores pensamientos eróticos invaden la mente de Korra y trata de separarse sin que la joven de orbes color esmeralda note su perturbación.

Asami está más que feliz que no nota el estado e Korra así que sin más se separan para dirigirse a las duchas y dar por terminado el día de entrenamiento esa tarde aunque para Korra hay algo que en lugar de terminar parece comenzar y al parecer viene con tanta fuerza que le hace dudar sobre una separación con Opal contemplando a Asami como algo más que una amiga.

“¿Qué me está pasando? Opal antes era mi mundo, mi todo… Pero ahora mi universo no la tiene contemplada ni en existencia… ¿Se puede dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro? Bueno amar es una palabra con un significado muy fuerte aunque, ¿yo amo o quiero a Opal? ¡Arg! ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? Asami, Asami…¿Por qué me haces dudar de esta manera? Aunque Nadie dijo que las cosas serían sencillas pero sencillas, ¿para qué?” 

Con estos pensamientos se da una merecida ducha que su cuerpo le pide para bajar su temperatura incrementada y calmar el ligero dolor/molestia que siente entre sus piernas comenzando a dudar sobre si es buena idea seguir pasando tiempo con Asami aunque ya que le ha invitado al concierto, no puede dejarle ir sola, ¿o sí? Así que tendrá que “sacrificarse” para cumplir con lo prometido sin saber que a partir de esa noche, un suceso inesperado comenzará a cambiar sus dudas con certeros pensamientos y sentimientos hacia cierta joven de cabellos color ébano.

*** *** ** Fin de Flashback ** *** ***


	15. Capítulo 13 Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos + una celosa Opal = una cita desastrosa y muy dolorsa, un secreto queda al descubierto pero un primer beso es dado con la justa medida de amor necesario para dar paso a que el sentimiento se instale en el corazón de nuestra querida pareja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es sólo una parte del capítulo que en la tarde del domingo terminaré de subir, ustedes disculparán pero ha tomado bastante escribirlo pero creo que les gustará el resultado...

Capítulo 13 Parte II

 

 _Querido amor mío,_  
 _no tienes lo que querías al estar conmigo_  
 _Y querido amor mío,_  
 _no añorabas ser libre_  
 _No puedo seguir pretendiendo que_  
 _No te conozco_  
 _Y en la dulce noche, tu eres mi posesión_  
 _Toma mi mano._  
  
_Estamos dejando este lugar esta noche_  
 _No hay necesidad de decir a nadie_  
 _Ellos solo nos tenían atrapados_  
 _Así por la luz de la mañana_  
 _Iremos a medio camino a algún lugar_  
 _donde el amor es más que solo tu nombre._  
  
_He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mi_  
 _Nadie sabe quienes estamos allí_  
 _Todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida solo a tí_  
 _He soñado tanto que ya no puedo soñar más_  
 _Vamos a correr lejos, te tomaré allí_  
  
_Estamos dejando este lugar esta noche_  
 _No hay necesidad de decir a nadie_  
 _Ellos solo nos tenían atrapados_  
 _Así por la luz de la mañana_  
 _Iremos a medio camino a algún lugar_  
 _Donde nadie necesita una razón._  
  
_Olvida esta vida_  
 _Ven conmigo_  
 _No mires atrás, estas a salvo ahora_  
 _Abre tu corazón_  
 _Baja tu guardia_  
 _Nadie te detendrá_  
 _Olvida esta vida_  
 _Ven conmigo_  
 _No mires atrás, estas a salvo ahora_  
 _Abre tu corazón_  
 _Baja tu guardia_  
 _Nadie te detendrá_  
  
_Estamos dejando este lugar esta noche_  
 _No hay necesidad de decir a nadie_  
 _Ellos solo nos tenían atrapados_  
 _Así por la luz de la mañana_  
 _Iremos a medio camino a algún lugar_  
 _Donde el amor es más que solo tu nombre._

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsMRETqlA3A> Photograph - Ed Sheeran (Piano Cover))

Es curioso ver el mundo de manera paralela pero más interesante resulta que la conexión entre dos sea tan profunda que tengan el mismo pensamiento y hagan las cosas casi al mismo tiempo sabiendo que aunque no estén en presencia de la otra, de algún modo perciben que los acontecimientos se desarrollan a la par o que alguna manera los recuerdos y la nostalgia, les invaden al mismo tiempo.

La morena suelta un suspiro silencioso  en su habitación mientras permanece sentada en la silla de su escritorio frente a la ventana absorbida por sus pensamientos y recuerdos mientras la luz naranja del atardecer se cuela a través del enorme cristal recargando su rostro en su codo sobre la mesa de su escritorio, en su mano permanece la carta de Opal mientras gira su rostro hacia el contenido en la mesa.

Un par de libretas y libros, hojas blancas esparcidas por una esquina junto a lápices y plumas además de algunas fotografías enmarcadas de su familia, amigos y Opal; toma el retrato donde aparece su desaparecida novia, la imagen ha sido captada con el fondo de un atardecer en el parque en una de sus primera citas y Korra se sumerge en sus recuerdos.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

―Te gusta complicarme la vida, ¿verdad? ― Comenta Korra mientras camina tras la joven a través de una arboleda tratando de esquivar las ramas de los arboles protegiendo su helado de vainilla.

―Vamos, no perderemos el espectáculo principal ― Opal gira su cuerpo para tomar la mano de su novia guiándole a la cima de la pequeña colina.

―Espera… ― La morena apresura a comer su helado en un par de mordiscos para sacar su celular ― Di hola mariposa ― la pequeña joven se vuelve sonriente hacia Korra y la morena presiona la pantalla capturando el preciso momento en el cual la luz combinada del atardecer se cuela entre las ramas de la arboleda antes de llegar a la cima y abraza las formas delicadas de Opal dándole una apariencia angelical a su silueta y rostro.

Al llegar a su destino, Korra queda maravillada ante el pequeño paisaje que les regala la altura caminando hasta colocarse tras su novia abrazándola por detrás y pegando su cuerpo al suyo con sus manos sobre su vientre.

―Es hermoso, ¿cierto? ― Comenta Opal sujetando las manos que le aprisionan.

―Muy hermoso… ― Korra acerca su rostro a su mejilla para besarla ― Aunque se opaca ante tu belleza ― susurra en su oído haciéndole cosquillas son su respiración.

―Me gustaría que el tiempo se congelara y quedarnos así, para siempre ― Opal se aferra a los brazos de Korra, quien le presiona con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

―Eso puedo arreglarlo ― introduce su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar su celular ― sonríe… ― La morena apunta la lente de la cámara de su celular y las captura a ambas con una expresión alegre y sonriente, embriagadas ante la presencia de la otra.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

 

Una tímida lágrima resbala por su mejilla y cae directamente en el cristal del portarretrato de la fotografía donde aparecen ella y Opal, la imagen captada esa misma tarde que la anterior fotografía; la nostalgia le ha invadidos sumergiéndola entre los recuerdos y tocando una fibra delicada en su ser.

―Te sigue gustando complicarme la vida, ¿no es así? ― Sonríe a la imagen de la Opal sonriente muy a su pesar ― Pero haré lo que sea para cumplir con lo quieres, ya lo verás… ― Murmura acariciando el cristal con la yema de su dedo índice moviendo su atención hacia un línea blanca que sobresale de un libro encontrándose con las fotografías instantáneas que se tomado con Asami durante una cita en el parque de diversiones ― Ese día fue toda una travesía muy épica digna de contársela a nuestros nietos… ― Sostiene la pequeña tira de imágenes acariciando el espacio que pertenece a la joven de mirada esmeralda, sus sonrisas no pueden ser más grandes y llenas de alegría.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Con estado lleno de ansia desmedida, Asami espera que el viernes llegue con prontitud para poder disfrutar del concierto además de la compañía de cierta morena con sonrisa de marca comercial así que el tiempo juega en su contra y parece avanzar lento torturándole mentalmente.

―Así que, ¿tú y Korra solas este viernes en el concierto de Evanescence? ― Pregunta Ginger hundiendo su tenedor en su ensalada de lechuga mientras ambas desayunan en la cafetería.

―Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Asami toma un ligero sorbo de agua de su botella.

―No, por nada ― el tono sarcástico en que lo menciona hace dudar un poco a la joven heredera sobre si debe o no preguntar.

―¿Por qué lo tienes que decir de esa forma? No es como si no hiciéramos algo que no hemos hecho, salir me refiero ― aclara ante la mirada especulativa y curiosa de su amiga.

―Sí, tú y ella han “salido” mucho últimamente y con salir, quero decir que han pasado mucho tiempo JUNTAS ― puntualiza la última palabra masticando una pequeña porción de su ensalada ― yo sé que las amigas salen y conversan, ese tipo de cosas pero creo que resulta raro cuando con quien sales es la novia de tu mejor amiga ― le señala con el tenedor ― además de que es sexy ― levanta ambas cejas de manera divertida pero algo sugerente ― no puedes culpar a todos por especular a sus espaldas, su cercanía da mucho de qué hablar ― comenta de manera simple haciendo sonrojar a la joven de ojos color esmeralda.

―Eh… Bueno, Korra y yo somos muy buenas amigas y hemos descubierto que tenemos mucho en común, ¿es eso tan malo?

―Ciertamente, no pero es bastante malo cuando tienes sentimientos involucrados ― Ginger deja de comer y centra su mirada azul oscura en su amiga, quien rehúye de ella fijando sus ojos su ensalada al sentirse descubierta de cierta manera.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando ― Asami coloca un mechón tras su oreja derecha un poco nerviosa.

―Tranquila, te entiendo y no te juzgo ― su mirada se suaviza sujetando la mano de su amiga y dando un ligero apretón ― en los sentimientos no se manda… Es una lástima que te encuentres en la posición en la que estás, comprendo que puede resultar algo doloroso siendo tu amiga de Opal y ella su novia.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? Soy la peor amiga de todas… ― Cubre su rostro con sus manos ― ¿Por qué de tantas personas me tuve que fijar en ella? ― Se recrimina soltando un ligero bufido.

―Oye, siendo Korra como es, no es nada fácil ignorarla.

―Sí pero lo que yo siento va más allá de algo platónico, estoy realmente perdida…― Suelta un suspiro cansado admitiendo ante Ginger, su secreto más grande.

Hablar con Ginger sobre algo tan profundo y secreto le resulta bastante difícil por la situación delicada al que se enfrenta pero de alguna forma su pelirroja amiga ha logrado guiarle hacia el tema sin presionarla y más aun sin sermonearle por la falta que está cometiendo a su amistad con Opal al ser las tres amigas, lo que le vendría a poner entre la espada y la pared para aconsejarle qué hacer.

―Sexy mariscal a las 10 en punto ― murmura Ginger dando otra probada a su ensalada mientras disimulan la tensión que ha comenzado a inundar la mesa.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsMRETqlA3A> Photograph - Ed Sheeran (Piano Cover))

―Hola chicas ― saluda Korra dejando de lado su mochila para tomar asiento al lado de Asami luchando contra el impulso de pasar su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven ― ¿Qué tal el desayuno? ― Les sonríe y como si fuera un anuncio comercial, a los ojos de Asami la dentadura de la mariscal le deslumbra por completo.

―Bastante bueno, ¿no, Asami? ― Ginger disimula una mirada cínica deleitándose con los esculpidos músculos que resaltan en su camisa al ver la forma en que la tela se abraza a sus formas.

―Eh… Ahora vuelvo ― como si fuese disparada por un resorte, Korra se levanta para traer algo de comida para sí misma moviéndose incómoda hacia la línea de comida.

― ¿Qué? La vista es natural, no puedes culparme porque básicamente tú haces lo mismo con ella cuando están a solas… ― La pelirroja se defiende de la mirada acusadora y reprobatoria que le dirige Asami ― es cuestión de moral, querida ― pasando su mano por su corto cabello pelirrojo en un gesto de enviarlo hacia atrás mientras ambas vuelven su mirada hacia la mariscal.

Korra camina con una sonrisa brillante hacia la mesa que comparten el par de amigas cuando Asami observa a Opal aproximarse hacia la morena por su espalda y sujetarle por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en su espalda tomando por sorpresa a Korra.

―Op… Opal ― Korra le saluda balbuceando un poco al sentir el contacto inesperado cuando se gira para ver la pequeña chica de ojos color jade, quien le interrumpe tomándole por sorpresa mientras le hala del cuello de su camisa atrayéndole hacia sí y dándole un beso ligero en los labios a modo de saludo.

El gesto pasa en cámara lenta y de manera muy tortuosa para Asami, quien desvía su mirada para disimular su molestia y tristeza sintiendo los celos roer sus entrañas mientras se imagina a sí misma caminando hacia la morena separándole de su novia “defendiendo” lo suyo y plantando un beso en esos delgados y suaves pero tentativos labios que posee la morena.

―Creí que llegabas hasta el sábado ― comenta nerviosa ante el sonriente rostro de su novia tratando de disimular una sonrisa y una felicidad que no siente en ese momento cuando puede percibir la mirada de Asami en ellas.

―Yo también pero los asuntos que mamá estuvo tratando en Zaofu terminaron antes y heme aquí… Quise venir a verte y ponerme al día con la escuela durante mis ausencias, ya te extrañaba ― responde de manera simple rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras se cuela bajo el brazo de Korra para que le acerque más a su cuerpo y da un pequeño beso en sus labios embriagándose en la colonia fresca que desprende su ropa.

Korra siente una incomodidad inexplicable pues la presencia de Opal significa menos tiempo con Asami a pesar de que antes habría saltado de felicidad al escuchar eso porque antes, el estar con Opal habría sido lo mejor del mundo pero con la terrible situación y confusión de sentimientos en la que se encuentra, ya no está tan segura de querer pasar más tiempo con su novia.

Tomando su charola con una mano y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña joven, la morena dirige su pasos hacia la mesa donde Asami y Ginger se encuentran y puede ver el semblante triste de la joven de cabellos color ébano tratando de ocultar la alegría que realmente no siente al tener a su amiga de regreso aunque para su tortura, la joven de mirada azul toma asiento frente a la joven heredera.

Sin saber por qué se dice a sí misma que tiene que meditar lo qué hará en su futuro con su relación con Opal pues últimamente la joven de ojos color jade parece estar volviéndose un tanto bipolar a su manera de ver con los cambios de humor que presenta porque algunas veces parece estar feliz, otras veces triste o enojada no queriéndole tener cerca rechazándola por completo y rehusándose a verla cuando Korra quiere solucionar las cosas entre ambas o simplemente quiere pasar tiempo con ella, sin duda y a pesar de todo, nunca entenderá a las mujeres por lo que afirma para sí misma que seguirá el sabio consejo de su padre, “siempre déjalas, dale la razón y nunca las contradigas pero sobre todo, has lo contrario a lo que digan…”, un consejo salvavidas según su punto de vista y experiencia de vida.

Durante todo el desayuno, Korra puede percibir que Asami evade tanto su mirada como la de Opal, supone que por culpabilidad pues al igual que ella presiente que de cierto modo han traicionado a la joven al divertirse y estar contemplando tener ciertos sentimientos por la joven heredera; Asami no puede evitar disparar ciertas miradas de enojo cuando Opal consiente a Korra debido a los celos que siente recorrer su cuerpo cuando Opal acaricia el corto cabello castaño de la morena mientras ésta da mordiscos a su hamburguesa y conversa con sus amigas obteniendo un silencio casi completo por parte de Asami sólo acompañado de pequeños asentimientos.

Opal siente que de cierto modo, sus planes están saliendo como lo desea pero con lo que no cuenta es que sus propios sentimientos y emociones le jueguen una mala pasada pues comienza a sentir celos de su amiga hasta el punto de sentirse egoísta con la atención de Korra tratando de acapararla por completo a pesar de que ha sido ella misma quien está arrojando a Korra a los brazos de Asami y por vez primera no desea que el tiempo siga pasando tan rápido como lo hace.

―Tenemos la tarde libre, toda la tarde para ti y para mí, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lugar? ― Propone Opal sujetando la mano de Korra sobre la mesa mientras dibuja pequeños círculos en su pecho.

―Bueno… De hecho… ― La morena sonríe incómoda rascando su mejilla y desviando su mirada ― Bueno, verás… Asami y yo habíamos planeado ir a nadar a su piscina ― hala el cuello de su camisa al sentir que se asfixia.

― ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? ― Añade de manera apresurada Asami de manera educada aunque mentalmente desea que la propuesta sea rechazada.

―Ahh… Nadar… ― Levantando una de sus delineadas cejas, Opal aparta casi de inmediato sus manos de su novia y detiene sus gestos amorosos como si se sintiese ofendida desviando la mirada, Korra pasa saliva temerosa sin saber qué hacer.

―Lo que pasa es que… ― Balbucea la morena.

―Si hubiésemos sabido que llegabas hoy habríamos planeado otra cosa ― agrega Asami ayudando a la pobrecilla de la morena.

― ¿Quieres…Quieres venir? ― Pregunta temerosa Korra ― ¿Estás…Estás enojada?

―No, para nada… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ― La pequeña joven se cruza de brazos pasando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda ― ¿Tendría que estarlo? ― añade.

―No, en realidad no… ― La morena comienza a sudar frío.

―Pero ya que me han invitado, sería de mala educación no ir… ― Su jade mirada se vuelve hacia Asami mientras su amiga le sostiene la propia, jade contra esmeralda.

Nunca antes se han comunicado de esa manera, es como si estuviesen compitiendo por ver quién es mejor y donde el premio mayor es la atención de Korra; claro anteriormente han tenido toda clase de competencias escolares o de porristas aunque nunca de esta forma.

―Además podría disfrutar de la compañía de mi novia… ― Su tono de voz destila un poco de veneno y amargura mientras se gira para sujetar a Korra del cuello y plantar un beso en sus labios tomando de sorpresa a la morena, quien no sabe si debe corresponder el beso pues la interacción entre ambas mejores amigas le resulta un tanto incómoda tratando de mantenerse al margen al igual que Ginger.

Asami muerde sus labios para evitar decir un improperio desviando su mirada de la escena ante ella mientras trata de calmarse para no hacer una tontería así que cuando vuelve su mirada hacia la pareja, sus labios muestran una pequeña sonrisa “feliz” pero llena de amargura; sin duda y a partir de ese momento su amistad sufre una pequeña fractura que no les permitirá volver ser las mismas de antes a pesar del largo trayecto que llevan recorrido.

***

La tarde pasa de manera tortuosa para la pobre de Asami, quien tiene que soportar las muestras cariñosas de su amiga para con su novia y no puede reclamar nada porque la morena no comparte algún tipo de compromiso o relación con ella excepto por el de amistad, nada más.

Korra se remueve incómoda en la esquina de la alberca mientras Opal se abraza a su cuerpo en busca de más contacto e invadiendo su espacio personal dándole besos de vez en cuando, la pequeña joven se comporta como si de defender su terreno se tratase aunque para Korra todo resulta ser demasiado hasta el punto de intentar separarse y mantenerse lo más alejada posible.

Opal puede sentir que está sobrepasando los límites de paciencia de la pobre morena pero los celos y el resentimiento que comienza a sentir ante la injusticia de la vida pero un pequeño pensamiento llega como luz a su nublada mente y no puede evitar sentirse mal ante la situación que ella misma se ha empeñado en provocar diciéndose que no hay porqué reclamar lo que está regalando a manos llenas.

“Opal, debes comportarte, ¿Cómo pretendes que tu plan funcione si tú misma estás comenzando a sabotearte? Debes dejarlo ir… Sé que duele pero así debe ser… ¡No! Un momento todavía puedes disfrutar de esto antes de irte…” piensa la pequeña joven mientras da un beso al cuello de Korra haciéndola estremecer sumergiendo sus manos entre la bermuda que usa su novia.

―Ope… ¿Quieres parar? ― Korra le aleja un poco para ver sus pupilas dejando ver sus mejillas coloradas por el carmesí de la pena ― ¿Te sucede algo? ― Su respiración se ha agitado un poco por las caricias y besos.

― ¿Qué me podría pasar? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? ― Murmura de la manera más coqueta y seductora intentando acercarse y abrazar su cuello ― Sería interesante hacerlo en el agua… ― Susurra de manera coqueta haciendo que el color de las mejillas se vuelva más intenso aun sabiendo que Asami está presente cerca de ellas y podría haberles escuchado además le sorprende escuchar a Opal de aquella manera pues aunque han hablado sobre el tema de sexo, ninguna de las dos se han atrevido a ir más allá de caricias y besos candentes que han dejado a Korra con una obvia señal de querer más que eso.

―Ope… ― Murmura Korra sintiendo una oleada de calor dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna pero sacudiendo su cabeza aparta los pensamientos lujuriosos que comienzan a ocupar su mente, que le trae al instante la imagen de Asami a pesar de que no han ni compartido más de algunas salidas y ningún beso, o eso es lo que ella cree.

―Lo siento ― repone Opal sonrojada y tímida por su comportamiento al saber que prácticamente se ha ofrecido a su novia así que baja la cabeza desviando su mirada.

Korra besa sus labios mientras ésta levanta su barbilla, le sonríe apenada y deciden nadar un poco para quemar con la tensión sexual de la que son víctimas además la excitación de la morena es muy notoria y necesita bajarla de alguna forma.

Asami permanece recostada en uno de los sillones tratando de captar algo de sol y a pesar de que finge estar leyendo una revista, sus lentes ocultan la mirada furiosa que está centrada en las amorosas demostraciones de la pareja dentro del agua, su ligero ceño fruncido es la demostración de celos que no puede ocultar su malestar ante la presencia de su amiga.

― ¿Qué lees? ― Pregunta Korra acercándose hacia la joven heredera admirando o al menos tratando de disimular la mirada apreciativa que le da a la figura expuesta en aquel bañador azul con blanco de dos piezas.

―Mmm nada interesante… ― Responde Asami dando un ligero salto de sorpresa pues ha estado tan concentrada en la tormenta de celos con los que lucha en su interior pretendiendo poner atención a la revista que sostiene sin darse cuenta de un ligero detalle.

―Lo puedo suponer aunque no sabía que eras experta en leer las revistas al revés ― ríe ante esto tomando la revista para colocarla de manera correcta en las manos manicuradas de la joven de mirada esmeralda mientras ésta se sonroja y levanta sus lentes disimulando el interés en su mirada al apreciar los tonificados músculos de la joven atleta que se dejan entrever mientras seca el agua de su cuerpo tomando asiento en el sillón continuo a la joven heredera ― ¿lista para mañana? ― Pasa la tolla por su rostro peinando su corto cabello hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué hay con mañana? ― Interrumpe Opal caminado y colocándose tras Korra abrazándose a sus hombros.

―Eh… Verás, invité a Asami a un concierto de Evanescence ― la morena responde de manera tímida mientras Opal musita un simple “Ah” ― podrías venir con nosotros ― añade.

―Sí, sería divertido… ― Secunda Asami maldiciéndose mentalmente por desear la declinación de su amiga pues poco a poco comienza a sentir la culpabilidad de sus sentimientos por su novia.

―Mmm no soy muy fan de ese tipo de música así que diré que no ― la joven de mirada jade toma una toalla para secar su cuerpo volviendo a sentir celos ― ¿tienen planeado algo el sábado? ― Deseando que la respuesta sea negativa para poder tener un poco a Korra para sí aunque tal pensamiento le resulte egoísta y contraproducente al logro que ha conseguido entre su novia y su mejor amiga.

―Supongo que podríamos dejar las clases de tutoría para otro día ― propone Asami levantándose para dirigirse hacia la piscina para darle espacio a la pareja percibiendo por con su mirada de soslayo el beso que Opal le da en la mejilla a Korra mientras le abraza por los hombros; la joven de cabellos largos y ondulados de color ébano apresura el paso mordiendo su labio inferior para contener sus celos.

Está cerca de la orilla siente un par de fuertes brazos aprisionar su cintura y tirar de ella hacia el agua a lo que sólo puede soltar un grito de sorpresa ante el inesperado ataque antes de zambullirse; al salir del agua retira unos mechones de su mojado cabello viendo a Korra reír, una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios comenzando una guerra de agua contra la morena, quien la continua para después ir tras ella y perseguirla comenzando el juego del gato y el ratón.

Opal permanece al margen de la escena sintiéndose completamente excluida de la diversión aunque piensa mentalmente que esto debe ser parte de su preparación para facilitar las cosas así que guarda a detalle cada momento en su mente sonriendo con algo de nostalgia la risa de su novia y mejor amiga que no escuchará por algún tiempo después de su partida.

“Esto tiene que ser así y lo sabes… Las recordaré con cariño, mantendré estos recuerdos en mi memoria hasta que nos volvamos a ver…”

Una ligera sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Opal mientras sus ojos se cristalizan sabiendo que el conteo en su reloj avanza cada vez más rápido  aunque la dulce sonrisa se vuelve un tanto malvada cuando una idea cruza su mente.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***


	16. Capítulo 13 Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suerte no está del lado de nuestra querida Korra pero ya podrán leer la última parte del capítulo y la infernal cita de las chicas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo grande se acerca para Asami y les advierto que deben conseguirse sus pañuelos para el próximo capítulo pues ya se viene lo triste aunque tendrán su Korrasami en pequeñas porciones...

Capítulo 13 Parte III

 

 _Amar puede hacer daño,_  
algunas veces, amar puede hacer daño,  
pero es la única cosa que conozco.  
  


_Y cuando se pone difícil,_  
sabes que algunas veces se puede poner difícil,  
es la única cosa que nos hace sentir vivos.

_Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,_  
construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,  
en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,  
los corazones nunca se rompen,  
y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.

_Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo_  
de tus vaqueros rasgados,  
abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren,  
nunca estarás sola,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.

_Amar puede curar,_  
amar puede remendar tu alma,  
y es la única cosa que conozco.  
Juro que será más fácil,  
recuérdalo con cada pedazo de ti,  
y es la única cosa que nos llevamos cuando morimos.

_Guardamos este amor en una fotografía,_  
construimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos,  
en donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran,  
los corazones nunca se rompieron,  
y los momentos quedan quietos, congelados para siempre.  
  


_Así que puedes guardarme en el bolsillo_  
de tus vaqueros rasgados,  
abrazarme hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren,  
nunca estarás sola.

_Y si me haces daño,_  
bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan.  
  


_Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme,_  
y nunca te dejaré partir,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.  
Espérame a que vuelva a casa.

_Oh, puedes encajarme_  
en el colgante que llevabas cuanto tenías 16 años,  
junto al latido de tu corazón,  
donde yo debería estar,  
guardado profundo dentro de tu alma.

_Y si me haces daño,_  
bueno, está bien cariño, solo palabras que se disipan.  
Dentro de estas páginas, puedes guardarme,  
y nunca te dejaré partir.

_Cuando me haya ido,_  
recordaré cómo me besabas,  
bajo la farola, de vuelta en la calle 6ª.  
Oyéndote susurrar a través del teléfono,  
espérame a que vuelva a casa.

 

 

Mientras Korra atesora las memorias y se pone nostálgica, justamente en otra habitación cerca de la residencia Bauer, Asami es presa del mismo sentimiento mientras se encuentra trazando algunas líneas en el plano de un nuevo prototipo que se ha empeñado en crear para evitar pensar en Korra y el asunto de la carta pues todavía no se siente con el valor de abrir el sobre y leer las líneas que ha escrito su amiga mucho menos tiene el ánimo de lidiar con la morena y su situación sentimental así que todavía sigue evitándola aunque hay un acontecimiento acercándose que quizá incline la balanza hacia la joven mariscal.

― ¿Por qué es tan difícil todo esto? ― Murmura para sí misma arrancando la hoja en la que ha estado haciendo trazos para arrugarla y arrojarla a la pila de papeles cerca del pequeño cesto a un lado del escritorio en el que trabaja no sabiendo muy bien la respuesta o más bien sintiéndose confundida con el concepto que envuelve el responderla porque aplica tanto para el proyecto en el que trabaja como en su situación con Korra.

Toma otra hoja en blanco y vuelve a trazar líneas pero su mente está dispersa en otras cuestiones como las pequeñas cajas en el cajón de su escritorio y las fotografías que adornan su escritorio; un ligero error le hace borrar y tratar de quitar los residuos del borrador haciendo que golpee los portarretratos por accidente y provocando que una pequeña tira de fotos aparezca ante su mirada, las pequeñas fotos ha estado escondidas tras los marcos.

―Había olvidado esto… ― Una sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios carmesí al ver la graciosa expresión de Korra mientras han estado jugando en la cabina de fotografías ― ¿Sería correcto si sigo lo que me dictan mis sentimientos? ― Ausentemente acaricia su vientre sin saber muy bien el motivo mientras abre el cajón para sacar las cajitas ― Quizás…

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Después de las prácticas, tanto Korra como Asami se apresuran a llegar a casa para poder mudarse de ropa y arreglar su aspecto para el concierto; Korra decide usar un par de jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y un par de botas, nada extravagante ni ostentoso para el “concierto” que sabe muy bien terminará en una cita por el nuevo parque de atracciones.

Termina de cepillar sus rebeldes cabellos y prácticamente corre hacia la casa de Asami, quien sólo dice un simple adiós a sus padres dejando a Hiroshi con la palabra en la boca cuando le ve bajar los escalones a la velocidad de la luz caminando hacia el satomóvil de Korra.

― ¿Ni un simple beso? ― Murmura Hiroshi cuando ve ingresar a su hija en el satomóvil.

―Evanescence ― responde su esposa dándole una mirada divertida a lo que Hiroshi sólo estira el papel periódico que ha estado leyendo.

***

― ¿Lista para el concierto? ― Pregunta Korra pisando el acelerador para llegar a tiempo.

―Yo siempre ― Responde Asami regalándole una sonrisa que la morena puede percibir como coqueta.

―´Sami… ― Comienza la morena un tanto nerviosa ― Estaba pensado en que… Bueno, si después del concierto… No sé… Quizá te gustaría ir a cenar y al parque de diversiones o quizá sólo cenar ― añade apresurada sujetando con fuerza el volante.

―Eh… Sí, me en… Encantaría ― ambas evitan la mirada con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo pues la joven heredera no ha contemplado una salida a parte del concierto y la idea le agrada en demasía a pesar de que la “cita” es con la novia de su mejor amiga pero claro, sólo es una salida de amigas, ¿no? ¿Qué podría ir mal en ello?

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, Korra abre de manera galante la puerta del acompañante para ayudarle a descender  y es cuando la morena se percata del sencillo pero lindo vestido rosa que usa la joven de mirada color esmeralda una prensa veraniega acompañada de un ligero suéter morado sobre sus hombros  y un par de zapatos a juego.

Korra permanece un tanto impactada por la belleza que destila Asami con la sencilla prenda complementada por el ligero maquillaje  que usa regularmente y no puede evitar sonrojarse al apreciar la magnífica figura que resalta gracias a la prenda y que cada día que pasa, desea con más intensidad; “algo malo pasa conmigo… Korra recuerda que tienes novia… Pero es que no puedo, Asami es tan… Quizá debería tomarme un tiempo para aclarar todo esto que estoy sintiendo, pedirle un poco de espacio a Opal… Sí, tal vez eso me ayude…”piensa  la morena sujetando todavía la mano de la joven heredera.

―Korra… ¿Korra? ― Murmura Asami acariciando su mano para traerle a la realidad.

― ¿Eh?

―Preguntaba si te sucede algo, te has quedado ahí parada observándome ― comenta sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mariscal.

―Oh perdona, recordé algo ― miente acariciando su nuca apenada y nerviosa ― ¿nos vamos?

Korra sujeta la mano de Asami pero de un momento a otro es la joven heredera quien guía a la morena para intentar conseguir los mejores lugares y la mejor vista pasando el tiempo de inicio entre comentarios y bromas por parte de la joven mariscal.

―… ¿Sabes cómo se dice el gato se cayó al agua en inglés? ― Pregunta Korra sonriendo, obviamente Asami sabe la respuesta por las clases del idioma extranjero pero se abstiene de preguntar para saber qué le dirá la morena ― the cat cataplum in the water and no more miau miau.

Asami no le ve sentido a la expresión pero ríe de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de la morena pues a veces se le ocurre cada cosa que ha aprendido a maravillarse en la simpleza de sus comentarios y su sencilla personalidad que le concede una ternura y atractivo avasalladora ante sus ojos por el sencillo hecho de hacerla reír con sus gestos o bromas infantiles y lo cual no hace otra cosa más que atraerle más hacia la joven atleta.

Para cuando el concierto comienza ambas están completamente relajadas y más que preparadas para disfrutar de las melodías y letras que la vocalista les comparte trasmitiéndoles en cada letra cada sentimiento que cada cantante desea contar en las historias tras sus canciones.

Korra observa maravillada como Asami se transforma completamente con el concierto pues corea y tararea cada canción conociéndola a la perfección dejándose embriagar por las letras de My inmortal sintiendo que la letra le toca cada fibra de su ser hasta que el concierto llega su fin no sin antes despedirse con la canción que ha marcado a Asami completamente y que le ha hecho soñar con poder sólo tomar a Korra caminar hacia “algún lugar” y poder demostrarle su amor sólo con palabras sino con gestos y besos.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8HBmrfJ4Sk> evanescence anywhere subtitulado)

“Nos iremos hacia algún lugar donde el amor es sólo tu nombre… Olvida ésta vida, ven conmigo… Abre tu corazón, baja tu guardia, no hay nada ni nadie que nos detenga…” Piensa Asami observando a la joven mariscal de soslayo mientras la voz electrizante y cautivadora de la vocalista canta la canción que podría significar un inicio al lado de Korra, “hacia algún lugar…”

 

***

La salida del lugar resulta un poco dificultosa por lo que entre empujones y jaloneos, la pareja termina arrinconada en un pequeño espacio sobre el corredor, Korra protegiendo a la bello porrista de ser arrollada por la multitud; sus cuerpos se mantienen una distancia considerable que se ve reducida entre cada grupo que pasa cerca por lo que la morena se ve en la necesidad de acercarse más a la joven heredera colocando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza aunque cada vez flexiona sus brazos más y más hasta que sus narices están rozándose sólo un poco y la risa que han estado compartiendo cesa en ese momento cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

Azul y verde, verde y azul, nada existe para ellas aunque de alguna manera luchan por mantener la distancia y lo más alejadas la una de la otra pero de pronto un empujón entre la multitud hace que Korra se acerque más a Asami pegando su cuerpo al suyo cerrando la distancia y sintiendo su respiración cerca de la suya, se deja vencer a la tentación que surgido en ella por probar esos provocativos labios color carmesí.

El contacto toma por sorpresa a la joven heredera que permanece con los ojos abiertos hasta que se deja vencer y cierra los parpados pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, quien mantiene sujeta su cintura fuertemente profundizando el contacto de los labios haciendo desaparecer cada pensamiento, cada duda y cada confusión, de momento.

El roce aunque es leve pues el beso no parece tornarse apasionado hasta que ambas se sienten con la confianza de profundizar ese contacto con una batalla de lenguas que luchan por dominar sin apresurar el momento que no quieren terminar pero no todo es perfecto en esta vida pues la falta de oxígeno les hace separarse después de haber visto una lluvia de meteoros y fuegos artificiales acompañado de la maravillosa sensación de mariposas levitando en el estómago como cuando das tu primer beso de amor a la persona correcta.

Cuando Korra se separa, Asami todavía abraza su cuello y la afluencia de personas ha disminuido aunque cada una permanece en su mundo de ensoñación con los ojos cerrados; esto sólo da más esperanzas al enamorado corazón de la joven heredera mientras que siembra más dudas en el de la morena.

―Creo… Que ya… Podemos irnos… ― Murmura Korra sujetando la cintura de la bella porrista atrapada por su mirada verde esmeralda.

―Sí… ― Responde Asami sin soltar el contacto con la morena, reluctante a dejar ir a su presa.

Y como si de un golpe de aire frío, ambas regresan a la realidad de golpe soltándose en ese mismo instante completamente sonrojadas riñéndose  mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones e impulsos así que sonrojadas y sin mirarse a la cara, comienzan a caminar hacia la salida con mucha más calma de la normal pues saben que entrar en el satomóvil supone reducir nuevamente la distancia entre ambas aunque no se percatan que un par de ojos color jade les ha seguido muy de cerca y a pesar de que muy renuente a seguir con su plan de emparejarles, los celos le asaltan y planea algo diferente.

Camino a Kwong´s cousine, ambas permanecen calladas muy perdidas en sus pensamientos o más bien en los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos; Korra invadida por la culpabilidad de haberle sido infiel a su novia y Asami acariciando sus labios de manera ligera para no arruinar su pintalabios sonriendo de manera soñadora pues al fin su deseo se ha hecho realidad.

Y como si de un piloto automático se tratase, ambas entran en el establecimiento elegante no prestando mucha atención a los comensales y siendo guiadas por un mesero que remarca entre dientes algo con respecto a la etiqueta de vestimenta y que ambas ignoran olímpicamente tomando asiento para observar el menú permaneciendo en silencio hasta que Asami decide romperlo.

―Y… ¿Qué te pareció el concierto? ― Coloca ambos codos sobre la mesa mientras recarga su barbilla sobre sus manos tratando de desviar el tema del beso.

―Mmm  bien, bastante bien… ― Balbucea Korra tratando de comportarse natural y calmada ante el incidente del beso ― Asami, sobre… Lo que pasó… El beso…

― ¿Sí? ― La mirada preocupada en el rostro de la porrista hace que la morena ignore los sentimientos de culpa mientras muerde sus labios.

―Yo…

― ¿Desean ordenar? ― El mesero aparece interrumpiendo el momento y Asami permanece con la duda sobre el comentario de Korra.

―Oye si te hace sentir mejor sobre… Bueno, el beso… ― Comienza Asami una vez que el mesero se ha retirado con el pedido mientras sujeta la mano de la morena sobre la mesa dedicándole una mirada dulce pero se ven interrumpidas nuevamente.

Lo que pasa a continuación es como sacado de una película de comedia pues en una mesa cercana a la suya, una pareja de esposos parece estar teniendo una pelea y ambos comienzan a alzar la voz dando manotazos a la mesa hasta que el hombre se levanta justo en el instante en que uno de los meseros se acerca con un tazón que contiene un caldo demasiado caliente en su interior.

Así que el hombre empuja al mesero que no puede maniobrar muy bien con la charola y comienza trastabillar hasta caer sobre una mesa lanzando el tazón de contenido caliente en dirección de la desprevenida de Korra cayendo y esparciendo su contenido sobre su regazo haciéndole saltar de manera graciosa tratando de aliviar el ardor y dolor del que es presa la piel de sus piernas.

Asami se apresura y toma una servilleta tratando se lanzar un poco de aire a la zona adolorida de la morena hasta que termina sobando su pierna sobando con demasiado esfuerzo la zona, el gesto no sólo parece aliviar a la joven mariscal sino que también termina despertando cierta parte que debe permanecer escondida y en reposo pero el contacto simplemente despierta el apetito de Korra, quien inmediatamente se gira para cubrir el creciente bulto en su entre pierna mientras que Asami permanece avergonzada pero sorprendida por lo que ha pasado en una fracción de segundo atrás pues le ha ayudado de más.

―Voy… Tengo que… Ahora vuelvo ― murmura avergonzada Korra casi corriendo al baño pues más que aliviar el ardor en su pierna necesita encargarse de que cierta parte deba regresar a dormir mientras Asami sólo asiente regresando a su asiento.

Cuando Korra regresa, su pantalón de mezclilla tiene una enorme marca de agua como si hubiese tenido un accidente en el baño pero realmente es agua que ha usado para intentar sanar y de paso aliviar el dolor; la morena se percata que han cambiado el mantel manchado y la comida aguarda por ser comida.

Ambas comen en silencio, Korra mantiene su expresión sonrojada mientras Asami intenta desviar su atención hacia la comida tratando de mantener su imaginación en otro lugar que no sea la entrepierna de la morena pero falla inútilmente así que temiendo preguntar toma algo de valor para hacerlo.

― ¿Así que…? ¿Lo que acabo de ver es lo que creo que es? ― Sus mejillas más rojas no pueden estar mientras desvía su mirada hacia otra mesa.

―Espíritus… Jamás creí que tendría que volver a decirlo…  ― Murmura tomando profundo suspiro ― Pero, sí… así es ― suelta el cubierto a un lado del plato sintiendo que su apetito se ha ido desde cuando ha sido bañada por ese caliente líquido ― y antes de que preguntes, no creció sólo ya venía pegado a mí desde mi nacimiento… Por Raava, no es la forma en que yo quería que te enterases pero…

―Si no quieres contarme, no hay problema… Yo entiendo ― Asami le mira comprensiva.

―No, está bien es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a contarle esto a muchas personas… ― La mirada de Korra esquiva la de Asami pero prosigue ― Bueno, todo comenzó con el tratamiento de mi madre, ¿sabes? Tuvo problemas para concebir un embarazo que se completara los nueve meses así que después de dos intentos y casi perder la vida en el último aborto papá consideró la adopción aunque mamá quería cumplir su sueño y el de papá, un bebé con sus rasgos mezclados… En fin, supo de unas pastillas por medio de una sanadora aunque la advertencia es que podría tener efectos secundarios como que el feto podría no nacer completo, prematuro o con partes extras ― la morena baja la mirada y Asami sigue con la propia hacia donde la joven mariscal observa sonrojándose al instante ― ignorando la advertencia, mamá consumió las pastillas hasta que logró concebirme asombrando a los médicos con la notable mejoría de su sistema reproductor y lo sano que el bebé se mantenía, bien todo normal hasta que el momento de nacer llegó y con asombro vieron mi parte extra, los expertos dicen que el contenido de las pastillas trajo un desbalance de mis cromosomas y que estos se cruzaron por lo que se dio paso a mi intersexualidad a papá y a mamá no les importó porque me tenían con ellos ― termina de relatar la joven atleta dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso con agua mientras Asami permanece en silencio.

― ¿Entonces, tienes ambos órganos? ― Curiosea.

―Sí y no, tengo más desarrollado el lado masculino en cuanto al aparato reproductor y genitales aunque también tengo mi parte femenina así que digamos que soy mitad y mitad ― rasca su nuca avergonzada bajando la mirada.

―Gracias… ― Korra levanta la mirada hacia la joven de mirada esmeralda y sin comprender del todo su sonrisa, le explica ― te agradezco la confianza que depositas en mí al contarme esto, en verdad lo aprecio y descuida que yo guardaré el secreto ― toma su mano sobre la mesa y la presiona un poco ― ¿alguien más sabe sobre esto?

―Sólo mis papás, mis abuelos, algunos de los chicos y Opal, no me gusta andar divulgando mis cosas así que…

― ¿Puedo preguntar, cómo fue crecer así? ― Desvía el tema intentando saciar su curiosidad.

―Fue un poco difícil y confuso, difícil por el hecho de que te puede señalar y confuso porque a pesar de mi parte masculina, la mayoría del tiempo una parte quiere dominar la otra y de cierto modo no sabes cuál baño debes utilizar ― esto supone una ligera broma ante la situación ― pero teniendo más aspecto de chica en el exterior pues te facilita las cosas.

Después de una pequeña platica sobre el tema, la conversación se desvía hacia otras cosas para evitar que la tensión se apodere del agradable ambiente en el que están charlando y Korra se puede dar cuenta de que en Asami ha encontrado alguien en quien confiar y sobre todo mucha comprensión, dicho sea de paso, es algo que comienza a agradarle y traer consigo más fuertes los sentimientos que ha intentado mantener al margen.

Así que para tratar de olvidar el mal rato, Korra propone ir al parque de diversiones como han planeado seguidos muy de cerca por la mirada jade de la culpable tras el pequeño incidente que ha dejado el secreto de Korra al descubierto ante la chica de mirada color esmeralda.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bJ0Ya8aC9M> for him. - Troye Sivan [cover by Molotov Cocktail Piano])

El trayecto hacia el parque de diversiones transcurre en completo silencio, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos disfrutando de la música de fondo que se reproduce mientras Korra se concentra en el camino Asami recarga su cabeza en el vidrio con la mirada perdida por el paisaje nocturno que van pasando de largo tratando de procesar toda la información que ha recibido a penas unos instantes atrás, ambas olvidando el incidente del beso “accidental”.

―Asami… ― Murmura suavemente Korra cuando han llegado al estacionamiento pero no percibiendo respuesta tiene que moverle ligeramente para sacar de sus pensamientos a la linda porrista, quien le da una mirada interrogativa cuando siente la mano sobre su hombro ― Hemos llegado, ¿vamos?

 Asami asiente y ambas salen del satomóvil para caminar hacia la taquilla, la joven heredera puede ver a Korra caminar de manera un poco rara y no puede evitar reír mientras dirige su mirada hacia su entrepierna.

― ¿Quieres dejar de verme así? ― Comenta Korra tratando de erguirse para ande de una manera correcta.

―Lo siento… ― Se sonroja levemente al verse descubierta.

―Lo digo en serio, si sigues viéndome de esa manera se me desgastará y no podré usarlo ― el sonrojo de la joven de cabellos color ébano se profundice más ― Jajaja deberías ver tu rostro… ― Suelta una carcajada sonora mientras Asami golpea si brazo ― ¡Auch!

―No me molestes así ― amenaza sonriendo arqueando una de sus cejas y dándole una mirada de advertencia.

―La porrista tiene algo de fuerza ― la sonrisa de la morena se vuelve juguetona ― ok, ok no te molesto…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jXD8nFkAPM> For Him - Troye Sivan – Camren)

Korra paga por dos brazaletes ayudándole a Asami a colocarse el propio, sus dedos rozan accidentalmente la piel en la muñeca de la joven heredera y aunque debería aparecer un sonrojo en sus mejillas, levanta su mirada para ver la reacción de su acompañante; ambas miradas se encuentran y Asami sostiene el contacto hasta que es ella misma quien lo termina bajando su cabeza y escondiendo un mechón de su largo y ondulado cabello tras su oreja mientras muerde su labio inferior levemente, ambos gestos puramente instintivos terminan siendo coquetos y sugestivos a los ojos de Korra, quien pasa saliva deseando besar los labios de la hermosa porrista.

El halo mágico se ve interrumpido por un ligero empujón de un hombre y ambas comienzan a caminar, Korra aclarando su garganta observa qué podrían hacer primero; se deciden por juegos tranquilos dejando para el final las atracciones más emocionantes.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0> Troye Sivan - for him. feat. Allday [Video Lyrics])

 

Ambas se divierten como nunca antes debido a la compañía a pesar de que los últimos acontecimientos no se han llevado a cabo de manera pausada y acorde a un tiempo específico aunque de una cosa están seguras, todo entre ellas está a punto de cambiar después de esa noche y a los ojos de Korra, Asami se ha vuelto un objeto, o más bien dicho una persona, de su afecto y deseo, emociones que le harán apresurar su plática con Opal sobre darse un tiempo.

Asami observa una cabina fotográfica y hala a la morena del brazo para entrar en ella, depositan una moneda para iniciar la captura de imágenes pero el lugar es demasiado pequeño que la hermosa porrista se coloca sobre el regazo de Korra aunque ambas manteniendo su distancia, que de alguna forma se ve disminuida cuando el flash comienza a parpadear; deciden hacer gestos graciosos para algunas tomas, en algunas otras Korra no se resiste y hace cosquillas a su acompañante sujetándole por la cintura para evitar su caída y cuando las tomas están listas, hacen su selección e imprimen las mejores para preservar el recuerdo.

―Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarnos con una cosa? ― Suena la tierna voz de una pequeña de al menos ocho años, quien hala el pantalón de Korra para atraer su atención mientras la pareja toma un pequeño descanso recargada en la baranda de un pequeño mirador.

―Claro, ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ― Con un poco de esfuerzo, la morena se coloca a la altura de la pequeña.

―Es que estoy tratando de enseñar a mi hermanito a jugar base ball ― señala hacia la caja de bateo donde un pequeño niño de al menos cinco años intentan sostener el enorme bate ― pero no consigo hacerlo.

―Claro, vamos ― Korra dirige su mirada hacia Asami, quien asiente y deja guiar por la morena hacia donde está el pequeño y con unos cuantos consejos el pequeño parece haber entendido.

―Parece que te llevas muy bien con los niños… ― Comenta Asami observando a Korra colocarse tras el pequeño para levantar los brazos del pequeño corrigiendo su postura.

―Tengo que, los niños de Tenzin son algo… ― No puede terminar la frase porque el pequeño hace un movimiento del bate hacia la dirección de la entrepierna de Korra asestando el golpe directamente a sus partecirtas logrando sacarle un gemino lastimero mientras se sujeta la parte golpeada doblándose del dolor hasta caer hincada en el suelo intentando contener los improperios y su malestar.

―Lo siento… ― Murmura el pequeño aunque Korra trata de formar una sonrisa de “no pasa nada” y Asami casi corre a su lado ― En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención… ― El niño hace un puchero mientras unas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

―Hey pequeño… No… No… Pasa nada ― logra articular Korra sobando la parte afectada cuando levanta su torso con ayuda de Asami, quien soba su espalda.

― ¿Están molestando a estas muchachas? ― Se escucha la voz severa de una mujer, al parecer la madre de los pequeños pues estos se tensan al ver la silueta en la entra de la caja para bateo.

―No, simplemente les estábamos explicando ― explica Asami dirigiendo una mirada los pequeños temerosos.

Con una mirada de advertencia para los niños, la mujer se los lleva consigo dejando a la pareja en la caja para bateo con una Korra adolorida y casi tendida en el suelo mientras Asami permanece a su lado sobando su hombro para darle apoyo moral pues más de algunas personas han visto el espectáculo.

―Deja de reírte… Que no es divertido ― la morena estira las piernas tratando de aliviar el dolor manteniendo ambas extremidades lo más separadas que puede.

―Tienes que admitir fue divertido ― murmura la joven heredera limpiando una lágrima en su mejilla a causa de reír mucho.

―Pues no… Duele como el infierno ― con un quejido trata de levantarse con ayuda de Asami y mientras caminan hacia un lugar donde sentarse mientras Korra se recupera, una mirada jade les sigue muy de cerca escondida en las sombras que le ocultan.

 

***

―Aquí tienen, como les prometí ― murmura Opal mientras les entrega un par de billetes a los dos pequeños para comprar algunas golosinas que les ha prometido para interrumpir a la pareja, su sonrisa no puede ser más grande porque no puede pues no ha contado con ese pequeño accidente aunque le causa gracia lo que ha pasado con su pobrecilla novia ― continuemos con la segunda parte del plan… ― Comenta con malicia para ubicar a la pareja.

 

***

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ― Asami da un pequeño mordisco a su algodón de azúcar observando a Korra colocar la lata helada de su soda sobre la parte afectada.

―Creo que sí, solo un poco adolorida aunque supongo que dejará una marca… ― Le sonríe burlona ― ¿Quieres ir a alguna otra atracción?

Viendo la condición de Korra, quien apenas logra dar un par de pasos sin mostrar una expresión de dolor deciden ir hacia la rueda de la fortuna para darle un pequeño descanso; ya dentro de la canasta, Asami sigue burlándose de la suerte de la morena esa noche aunque de un momento a otro, el silencio las envuelve en un ambiente tranquilo y ameno que les deja apreciar la compañía y el paisaje nocturno que les ofrece Ciudad República desde esa altura.

― ¿Te apetecería ir a la casa de los sustos? ― Pregunta Korra viendo hacia el edificio de aspecto atemorizante y sombrío.

―Eh… ― Asami muerde sus labios de manera ansiosa pero accede de todas formas sintiendo los nervios recorrer su cuerpo pues no es muy fan del tema del terror.

Bajando de la rueda de la fortuna hacen su recorrido hacia el edificio sombrío ante los ojos de Asami, quien con una expresión de temor se sujeta al brazo de Korra para sentirse segura; durante todo el trayecto y ante cada sonido y aparición fantasmagórica, Asami se sujeta con mayor fuerza la mano de Korra casi arrancando la extremidad para intentar calmar el ansia que siente mientras que la morena ríe quejándose levemente por el dolor en su brazo y en sus partecitas.

―Eso fue muy gracioso… ― Murmura Korra cuando llegan a la salida del edificio seguidas por un pequeño grupo de niños.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No me gustan las casas del terror ― se defiende Asami cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de su acompañante fingiendo estar molesta.

―Oye espera… ― La morena camina tras la joven de cabellos color ébano para seguir molestándole pero la suerte no está de su lado esa noche.

Cuando está por alcanzarle, el grupo de niños que ha estado tras ellas pasan corriendo y empujándose haciendo que uno de los chicos choque con un andamio donde uno de los trabajadores del parque está haciendo algunas reparaciones y pintando una de las paredes, la sacudida del andamio provoca que el trabajador se tambalee y empuje sin querer una cubeta de pintura que derrama su contenido sobre Korra, quien termina completamente blanca por el color del espeso líquido.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL54aDl-bUQ> Nightcore - Photograph (Sub español))

―Supongo que hoy no es tu noche… ― Comenta Asami mientras intenta contener una carcajada que termina por salir.

―No es gracioso ― Responde Korra limpiando la pintura de sus ojos y tratando de limpiarse pasando sus manos sobre sus brazos esparciendo el líquido por todos lados hasta que una idea se le viene a la mente y mira fijamente a Asami, quien ha dejado de reír ― ¿Quisieras darme un abrazo? ― Se acerca a la hermosa porrista quien le mira con los ojos abiertos e intenta alejarse.

―Ni lo piensen… Korra ― amenaza caminando lejos de la morena ― No te atrevas.

―Sólo quiero un abrazo ― La joven atleta se acerca con los brazos abiertos comenzando una persecución.

***

―Deja de reírte… ― Murmura Korra molesta pues ha tenido que comprar ropa de un puesto para quitarse las prendas arruinadas debiendo usar unas bermudas que son el doble de su talla y una pequeña camisa blanca que parece talla infantil porque le queda muy ajustada con la leyenda de “I am the sweetest thing…”― no es gracioso ― añade halando un poco el borde de la camisa hacia abajo para cubrir parte de su abdomen de las miradas de algunas chicas y luchando para que su bermuda no le deje en vergüenza pues amenaza con caer.

―Es… Que no… Puedo… Te ves muy… Tierna… ― Responde Asami admirando la imagen que le regala, ese ligero puchero y el sonrojo le da mucha ternura.

―Ya, mejor vayamos a casa…

Caminan hacia el satomóvil mientras Korra empuja levemente a Asami provocando que su desbalance un poco, la joven de mirada esmeralda regresa el gesto así que entre empujones y risas, la morena termina por pasar su brazo sobre  los hombros de Asami atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo mientras ésta entrelaza sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo aferrándose al contacto atesorando todos los suceso de esa noche, una “salida” o más bien cita con la novia de su mejor amiga que jamás olvidará muy digna de contarla a sus hijos y nietos en algún futuro muy lejano.

Una mirada jade les observa alejarse sintiendo  que su corazón se parte poco a poco aunque se siente feliz de que su cometido se vea cumplido aunque añora por un momento haber sido ella quien hubiese compartido la tarde con su novia; mira con detenimiento la mirada que la morena le dedica a su mejor amiga y se da cuenta de que los zafiros azules tienen un brillo que no había visto antes, un resplandor de ¿amor?

Se siente ligeramente celosa pues en todo el tiempo que han estado juntas, Korra no le ha dedicado miradas así aunque claramente le dedica miradas de cariño jamás le ha visto tan feliz y con tantos sentimientos combinados escondidos tras ese par de zafiros cristalinos, entonces comprende que su destino no es estar al lado de Korra sino que Korra debe recorrer su camino al lado de Asami y piensa irónicamente que todo parece sacado de una película de drama directamente de la mente maquiavélica de algún escritor desconsiderado sabiendo que es momento de hacer su jugada final: terminar y alejarse de Korra para hacer menos dolorosa la partida y poder descansar sus últimos días tranquilamente y sin remordimientos.

―Te extrañaré mi pequeño topo-tejón… ― Murmura dándose la vuelta y caminando a la dirección contraria a la que ha partido la feliz pareja.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Asami muerde su labio inferior mientras sujeta de manera ausente la tira de fotografías contra su pecho, el ligero sonido de las alas de una parvada la saca de sus pensamientos y dirige su atención hacia las cajitas para leer las instrucciones que le resultas un tanto confusas pero confía en el buen criterio de Ginger para salir de la enorme duda que tiene, obviamente podría preguntarle a su madre pero el simple hecho de pensar en el tema le causa un poco de vergüenza además de temor a su reacción si sus sospechas se confirman pues no tiene toda clara la situación que sabe debe resolver pronto pues también tiene que hablar con Korra y eso le pone nerviosa.

―A ver… Dice que dos rayitas es positivo… ― Murmura sacando las pequeñas barras de las cajitas guardándolas nuevamente dentro del cajón― que sea lo que Raava quiera… ― añade entrando al baño para realizar a cabo  su experimento.


	17. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento Korpal, recordando los tiempos felices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lloren, pienso dejarles más korrasami para ir suavizando la situación además de responder a la interrogante de cuándo, dónde y cómo fue que llegó la prueba de embarazo a las manos de Asami y posiblemente el resultado de ésta, ¿qué les parece? Aunque les advierto que no soy muy buena en las escenas hot pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarles pero antes de que todo eso quise retomar un momento Korpal para no perder la esencia de la historia porque la pequeña Opal es quien unió a nuestras protagonistas y les confieso que le he tomado cierto cariño y aprecio, lastima que su final ya está escrito y decidido...  
> Advertencia: podría contener cierta escenas tristes así que les recomiendo tener su pañuelito por si les llega al kokoro...
> 
> Y les dejo un pequeñisimo adelanto del siguiente:  
> Algunas veces la vida puede sorprendernos de una manera que nunca esperamos con acontecimientos tristes como la partida de un ser querido o momentos llenos de felicidad como lo es el nacimiento o adhesión de un nuevo y pequeño miembro a la familia.
> 
> Paseando nerviosamente dentro del pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño, espacio de su baño en espera del tiempo suficiente para poder saber el resultado de la prueba tal como lo indican las instrucciones de la caja mientras su mente comienza a divagar buscando explicaciones aunque resalta el hecho de su periodo no ha llegado en el día indicado así que, ¿qué otra prueba podría necesitar? y con ésta probabilidad detiene su ansioso andar observando fijamente las pequeñas tablitas sin atreverse a acercarse.
> 
> "Ya estamos a final de mes y mi periodo ha fallado por segunda vez consecutiva... No creo que sea sólo por los nervios y el estrés", piensa regresando a su recorrido y mordiendo su labio inferior, " por Raava, que desesperante es esto... Aunque me pregunto cómo sería un pequeño o pequeña con los rasgos de Korra y míos combinados, sin duda perfección pura"; comienza a divagar en sus ensoñaciones acariciando ligera y suavemente su todavía plano e incipiente vientre, "hola allí pequeño o pequeña, es mami... Un momento Asami tienes que dejar de soñar y despertar, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Asami no puedes estar sintiéndote feliz cuando tu futuro depende de esto, ¿Qué dirá mamá o papá al saber que podrían ser abuelos? ¿Dónde quedará tu futuro académico, tu vida...? ¿Qué pasará con Korra si ella no desea estar contigo o no quiere al bebé? No puedes retenerla a tu lado con algo tan bajo como esto pero un hijo no es una maldición, cuando ambos padres, en este caso madres, ya lo han planeado y tienen suficiente edad para decidirlo… Tengo que hablar con ella lo antes posible…” 
> 
> El sonido de su celular vibrando le dispara los nervios y le hace saltar por el miedo, es un mensaje de Ginger que le avisa que pronto llegará a su casa para ver cómo está el asunto y pedir explicaciones pues estar con la duda de cómo, dónde y cuándo su amiga ha perdido la virginidad es un tema muy jugoso y una explicación que quiere escuchar, quiere los detalles sucios.

Capítulo 14

 

90 millas fuera de Chicago,  
no puedo dejar de manejar  
y no sé por qué.  
Demasiadas preguntas,  
necesito una respuesta.  


Dos años después aún  
sigues en mi mente.  
Lo que sea que haya  
pasado con Amelia Earhart,  
quien sostiene a las estrellas  
en el cielo,  
es verdad que el amor sólo  
pasa una vez en la vida,  
¿el capitán del titanic lloró?  
  
Algún día sabremos  
si el amor puede mover montañas,  
algún día sabremos  
porque el cielo es azul,  
algún día sabremos  
porque no fui el indicado  
para ti.  
  
¿Alguien conoce el camino  
a la Atlántida?  
¿o lo que el viento dice  
cuando ella llora?  
Estoy manejando cerca del  
lugar dónde te conocí  
por 97ava vez... esta noche  


Algún día sabremos  
si el amor puede mover montañas,  
algún día sabremos  
porque el cielo es azul,  
algún día sabremos  
por qué no fui el indicado  
para ti.  
  
  
Algún día sabremos  
porque Samson amó a Dalilah,  
Un día iré  
y bailaré en la luna.  
Algún sabrás que yo fui  
el único para ti  
  
Compré un boleto para el  
final del arcoíris,  
Observé a las estrellas  
caer al mar.  
Si pudiera hacerle a Dios  
una sola pregunta,  
por qué no estás conmigo  
…esta noche  
  
Algún día sabremos  
si el amor puede mover montañas,  
algún día sabremos  
porque el cielo es azul,  
algún día sabremos  
porque no fui el indicado  
para ti.  
  
  
Algún día sabremos  
porque Samson amó a Dalilah,  
Un día iré  
y bailaré en la luna.  
Algún sabrás que yo fui  
el único para ti

 

 

***  POV Pre-deceso de Opal  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lXbvq1jTiQ> Someday We'll Know - A Walk to Remember)

Sin duda, lo que más extrañaré de esto son los momentos que Korra me regala sin saber lo que pasará en unos cuantos días más y aunque mi plan es unirla con Asami aunque es tan difícil verlas juntas a una distancia tan corta…

Me siento mal por haber “arruinado” la cita de ayer pero ¿podrían culparme por sentir celos? Vamos, Korra todavía es mi novia y la quiero, me parece que he reaccionado como cualquier mujer enamorada que actúa de manera irracional aunque dadas mis circunstancias debería haberme controlado un poco más sino quiero echar abajo mi detallado plan.

Esa mañana me he encontrado con la hoja que detalla las fases del plan y al analizarlo, me sorprendo de lo rápido que avanza al igual que el tiempo, un mes y medio desde que estoy con el tratamiento y las cosas no mejoran, sólo empeoran para mí, ¿Por qué lo digo? Por la sencilla razón de que mis actividades se ven limitadas por la deteriorada salud que poco a poco consume mi aspecto físico; he debido abandonar el equipo de las porristas obviamente porque los entrenamientos y ejercicios me desgastan, sé que para ellas ha resultado ser un imprevisto pues han debido sustituirme casi en mitad de la temporada de competencias.

Además de que el maquillaje ya casi no cubre el aspecto pálido de mi rostro, parece igualar a un payaso, bueno quizá exagero un poco pero sí uso bastante para ocultar el paso del cansancio y la avanzada enfermedad que me consume de manera silenciosa dejando marcas en mi cuerpo que gracias a mi ropa, que ya a estas alturas, me queda muy holgada y algo grande en mi delgada figura así que a veces prefiero no ver el reflejo de mi acabado cuerpo en el espejo todos los días que me recuerda mi lento final.

Me siento mal por dejarlas de lado pero tiene que ser así, si deseo que mi secreto se mantenga como eso, no quiero preocupar a nadie y quiero que el dolor de mi partida sea lo más mínimo que puedan sentir aunque sé que mi ausencia les lastimará sólo un poco, ésta es la manera en que lo he decidido y así terminará.

Con mis constantes viajes he notado que poco a poco han dejado de extrañar mi presencia, incluso Korra y Asami parecen comenzar a trazar su vida hacia un futuro prometedor que yo miro celosa al no poder disfrutar y yo haré que en ese futuro ambas estén juntas a pesar de mis celos…

***

―Korra quedará sin palabras al verte… ― Murmura la voz de mamá recargada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación cruzando ambos brazos ― Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa manera, te ves muy linda ― Se acerca a mi colocándose detrás de mi mientras yo permanezco sentada en la silla del tocador y sujeta mis hombros ― la hija más hermosa de las cuatros naciones ― me sacude un poco provocando que aflore una ligera sonrisa de mis labios y apartando un corto mechón tras mi oreja.

―Exageras… ― Murmuro mientras siento un poco de rubor teñir mis mejillas.

―Para nada, te ves muy linda ― secunda una segunda voz femenina entrando en mi habitación, puedo saber de quién se trata con el reflejo de su larga trenza de color ébano, Kuvira, la novia de Baatar Jr.

―Kuv ambas sabemos que tanto mamá como tu intentan levantar mi ánimo.

―Oye, simplemente decimos lo que vemos… No es ninguna mentira además Korra te adora ― Kuvira coloca su pulgar arriba.

―Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo sigue estando conmigo después de todas esas veces que le he dejado sola con esas excusas tontas ― trato de murmurar para mí misma pero tanto mamá como mi futura cuñada logran escucharlo.

―Korra te quiere, mi amor y puedo ver en sus ojos genuino afecto que la distancia no logra borrar ― mamá da un ligero apretón a mis hombros, el semblante de ambas se torna triste por un momento contagiadas por mi inseguridad hasta que el sonido del timbre nos alerta.

―Es Korra… ― Susurro levantándome de mi silla.

―Ve por ella, tigresa ― Kuvira da un ligero gruñido empujándome hacia la salida mientras mamá intenta de alizar las arrugas de mi vestido color verde olivo.

Las tres nos dirigimos a la puerta pero ellas se mantienen rezagadas ante mi andar, trato de ignorar el malestar en mi interior para evitar poner en evidencia mi salud aunque un ligero mareo me hace casi desvanecerme por lo que intento recargarme en la pared adjunta por el largo pasillo y las manos de mamá y Kuvira me sostienen por ambos brazos para evitar que caiga.

―Opal… ― Murmura Kuvira.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño? ― Mamá acaricia mi espalda en pequeños círculos.

―S…Sí ― acaricio mi frente ligeramente tratando de recuperarme.

―Tu nariz… ― Kuvira me ofrece un pequeño pañuelo para limpiar el pequeño rastro de sangre en una de mis fosas nasales.

―Gracias ― mi semblante no es el mejor, lo sé por la preocupación en sus expresiones además comienzo a toser y cubro mi boca viendo más sangre en el pañuelo después de que me he cubierto la boca con él.

―Opal ― la voz de mamá apenas y es audible, sé que le duele verme de ésta forma sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo ― ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan aquí y evitas sobre esforzarte? ― Sugiere con su tono maternal preocupado.

―No, estoy bien además se lo debo a ella ― me reincorporo apoyándome en sus brazos ― estaré bien ― le aseguro a mamá pasando nuevamente la pequeña tela por mi rostro para limpiar algún rastro de sangre.

Caminamos hacia los escalones y Kuvira me ayuda a bajar lentamente uno por uno, y me siento un poco patética por depender de algo tan simple y sencillo para bajar por los escalones que muchas otras veces antes he subido con rapidez pero que ahora se alzan como una muralla.

― ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ― Pregunta Kuvira observando mi lento andar mientras yo asiento.

Mientras nos acercamos a la sala puedo escuchar a Korra conversando con los gemelos sobre futbol sentados en el sofá de tres piezas, están observando un partido en la pantalla al igual que papá y Baatar, quienes ignoran las imágenes concentrándose en algunos papeles regados sobre la mesita de centro.

―… Te digo que la final la jugaremos contra los rinocerontes de komodo, esta temporada vienen fuertes ― asegura Korra observando las jugadas en la pantalla de manera embelesada, hay tanta familiaridad entre ellos y mi familia, a decir verdad, Korra tiene una relación más que cordial con todos incluso con Huan a pesar de que habla poco y casi no sale de su estudio de trabajo.

―Hola Korra ― saludo soltando el brazo de Kuvira para caminar hacia ella y besar sus labios viéndola tan atractiva en sus pantalones de mezclilla y un jersey de manga larga en color azul.

―Opal, te ves… ― Puedo percibir un ligero titubeo pero añade con una sonrisa ― tal linda como siempre ― besa mi mejilla y me abraza dejándome embriagarme en la fragancia fresca a pino y brisa marina.

―Gracias ― respondo con un poco de desilusión al esperar el beso en los labios.

Conversamos un poco antes de salir, Korra hace un espacio y me siento cerca de Wing mientras Korra pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acerca a ella, su calor corporal es una de las cosas que más he extrañado además de sus besos aunque supongo que todavía tiene cierta pena de expresar su cariño cuando mi padre está presente porque la gran mayoría del tiempo así que debo suponer que es por ello que no me ha besado.

―Y entonces, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? ― Pregunto tomando su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y colocándola sobre su pierna.

―Pues es día de películas, no sé si tengas algo más en mente ― responde pero puedo detectar un poco de pereza oculta.

―Estaba pensando en que quizá podríamos ir a algunos de los lugares que fuimos una vez en una de nuestras citas, ya sabes recordar un poco… ― Sugiero con entusiasmo ― Y dejamos para más tarde las películas.

Puedo ver que en sus ojos se ha encendido una chispa de ideas, lo que amo de Korra es esa manera que tiene de tomar algo pequeño y convertirlo en grande, de convertir pequeños detalles en grandes sorpresas y momentos, la novia ideal que todos pueden desear y que a pesar de la distancia todavía no ha perdido su lado romántico conmigo aunque yo sé que con quien desea estar secretamente.

―Ya sé por dónde podríamos comenzar ― me levanta y me hala hacia la salida despidiéndose de todos mientras mamá me da una mirada preocupada.

―Opal… ― Niego levemente con la cabeza cuando giro para interrumpirle y le dedico una sonrisa de “estaré bien, no te preocupes”, ella comprende que deseo disfrutar al máximo estos momentos que atesoraré en mi memoria como lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en todo mi desgraciada vida.

***

―Todavía no has aprendido a patinar muy bien, ¿Qué pasó con las clases privadas que te di? ― Susurra Korra cerca  de mi oreja mientras me sostiene por la cintura impulsándome sobre el hielo.

―Supongo que la maestra no era tan buena ― bromeo aferrándome a sus brazos en mi cintura.

―Excusas y pretextos… ― Responde besando mi mejilla.

Lentamente nos deslizamos por toda la pista de hielo interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar que a pesar de estar en pleno fin de semana se encuentra lo bastante vacío como para escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo.

Mi mente comienza a divagar y retrocede a nuestra primera cita, en este mismo lugar con ella sujetándome como si no me quisiera dejar ir y lo curioso es que ahora soy yo quien no quiere dejarle ir sabiendo que de nada sirve aferrarme a las cosas cuando ya sé que lo inevitable se acerca y pensar en ello me hace deprimirme poco a poco pues el próximo mes que viene, nos mudaremos a Zaofu para seguir con la fase terminal de tratamiento, que realmente no sirve pero que me ayuda a desvanecer el dolor físico que siento porque el emocional nunca se irá ni aunque se use la morfina más potente.

―Un centavo por tus pensamientos… ― La voz de Korra me trae a la realidad.

―Para qué gastar tanto dinero si no valen tanto ― me sujeto al barandal de la orilla una vez que Korra nos ha traído cerca de la salida.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Me extiende la mano para ayudarme a salir ― Te noto algo ausente y preocupada desde que salimos, ¿quieres regresar?

―No, ¿Qué podría pasarme? ― Respondo con una sonrisa, “excepto por el hecho de que moriré y que tú te estás enamorando de mi mejor amiga, no hay nada más en mi mente…”

Nos calzamos los zapatos y camino a la salida, Korra me sujeta entre sus brazos pasando uno tras mis piernas y me carga al estilo nupcial mientras me gira haciéndome reír e intentando cubrir lo que deja al descubierto m vestido en el acto; se encamina conmigo en sus brazos hacia su satomóvil sin quejarse sobre el peso de mi cuerpo a pesar de que yo sé que nota una gran disminución en mi masa corporal.

― ¿Recuerdas que aquí estuvimos en nuestro primer mes? ― Señala Korra hacia un pequeño café mientras conduce.

― ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El café estaba muy amargo y esa mesera no te quitaba los ojos de encima… ― Refunfuño cruzando mis brazos y evocando la imagen de una joven rubia con la falda muy por encima de las rodillas a medio muslo dándole ciertas miradas a mi chica, tal vez si la cosa hubiese sido más discreta otra cosa hubiese sido mi reacción pero, esa tipeja se comía a MI Korra con la mirada.

―Jajaja sí… Le tiraste el café encima después de decirle que deberían hacerlo mejor… ― Recuerda Korra dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi durante una luz en rojo ― Jamás pensé en ti como una chica celosa.

―Oye yo no estaba celosa simplemente defendía lo MIO ― sonrío ante el comentario que me hace sentir muy orgullosa.

―Ok, ok yo no he dicho nada…

El trayecto nos lleva hacia un centro comercial para comprar un poco de la comida típica de mi nación, evocando los recuerdos de nuestra primera comida y el primer berrinche que he armado por decidir sobre el restaurante para sentarnos; el aroma de algunos bollitos calientes inundan el lugar y a pesar de que Korra no es gran fan de la comida sólo come un poco de mis bollitos.

―Esto está delicioso, no sabes de lo que te pierdes… ― Comento dando otro bocado mi platillo.

―Te creeré pero ni así me convencerás ― le veo reír y levanto el par palillos hacia su boca para darle una pequeña probada y a pesar de sus negativas termina comiendo pero comenzamos una guerra de comida terminando todas embadurnadas de algunas verduras y pastas.

Me alegra saber que Korra todavía no ha olvidado nuestros lugares que tienen historia y que yo, personalmente, he marcado como nuestros sitios: la arena de pro-control donde se celebran los partidos de mayor importancia durante la temporada de futbol, la florería donde compra las flores que me lleva, la fuente de sodas y donde ha sido nuestra primera pelea pero también nuestra primera reconciliación además de ciertas tiendas de ropa que hemos utilizados como lugares para besarnos y los lugares donde casi nos han atrapado a ambas dentro del diminuto espacio.

La tarde pasa volando y ahora estamos en un centro de juegos probando la gran mayoría de los juegos, cada una intentando vencer a la otra mientras recolectamos boletos para los premios; Korra corre tras de mí y me sujeta por la cintura para halarme hacia otra atracción y no puedo evitar recordar esa ocasión en que ha recolectado los suficientes boletos para regalarme una pequeña lamparita de noche con la figura de un pequeño gatito.

―Te has quedado muy pensativa ― besa mi mejilla mientras niego levemente.

―Recordaba… Cuando ganaste esa lamparita de noche, las peripecias que pasaste para reunir esa cantidad de boletos.

―Es bueno recordar ― comenta reuniendo los boletos ―Sí, que lo es… Porque cuando viejos, los recuerdos son lo único que nos acompaña hasta el inicio del túnel de la luz ― me quedo un poco estática ante sus palabras.

―Ciertamente ― secundo.

Terminamos con las atracciones de los juegos y nos llevamos una pequeña caja-joyero, lo bastante sencilla pero con cierto aire de elegancia con sus detalles dorados sobre ese terciopelo verde.

***

― ¿De qué sabor serán los helados? ― Pregunta el hombre del pequeño camión que vende helados y paletas.

―Vainilla y chocolate ― Korra paga los dos pequeños conos y se acerca conmigo entregándome mi helado de chocolate.

― ¿Quieres probar un poco? ― Acerco mi cono hacia su boca pero con la intención oculta de embarrarle la nariz o la mejilla.

―Espera, tienes un poco de… Sí, por allí… ― Korra acerca su helado y ensucia mi mejilla dando una ligera lamida y un beso después de hacerlo.

En un fallido intento de llenar de helado su rostro, es ella quien termina estrellando su helado en mi nariz aunque para después de limpiarnos terminamos dándonos un beso que yo quiero profundizar ante la negativa de Korra, extraños nuestros besos que nos han quitado el aliento en ocasiones anteriores pero siento a Korra algo distante y en completa negativa a responder a mis gestos amorosos, lo sé, sus besos ya casi pertenecen a alguien más.

― ¿Quieres ir a nuestra colina? ― Sugiero en un intento de recuperar un poco de mi antigua novia Korra.

Me toma de la mano y me guía por el camino que muchas otras veces hemos seguido para ver la puesta de sol en completa soledad pues pocas personas saben el sendero; mano con mano, ella me hala pues mi cansancio es palpable por mi paso lento y yo sólo puedo rogar porque mis males se queden escondidos y me dejen disfrutar.

― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí? ― Pregunto acercándome a ella y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

―Cómo olvidarlo, detuvimos el tiempo en esa ocasión ― sonrío ante su comentario pues ha tomado una foto de nosotros en esa ocasión ― ¿quieres que vuelva a detenerlo por ti? ― Su rostro gira hacia el mío clavando su mirada directamente en la mía, el sol comenzando su descenso, como desearía que eso fuese posible para permanecer a su lado para siempre.

Y sacando su celular nos captura dándonos un beso, un ligero rose para la foto y es allí que siento a mi regresar por un pequeño instante, esa Korra enamorada de mí y sólo con la atención para mí se encuentra recargando su frente contra la mía.

―Porque tus deseos son órdenes, ya hemos detenido el tiempo… ― Sonríe cerrando los ojos mientras siento un ligero temblor en mis piernas y un vuelco en el corazón pero no es por la enfermedad es por el amor que siento por esta tierna y linda morena frente a mí.

***

Camino a casa no puedo evocar todos los nuevos recuerdos que hemos hecho recordando los anteriores y es por eso que amo a Korra, por lo detalles que tiene conmigo y ahora mismo estamos recostadas sobre mi cama, ella detrás de mí y yo recargando mi cabeza sobre su brazo, mientras vemos una película romántica.

_Mouline Rouge_

Esa pieza romántica que yo sé que Korra adora en secreto a pesar de su triste final y jamás admitirá que la ama por la trama, bueno excepto que su argumento suele dirigirse a esa película hacia los atributos de la protagonista, Nicole Kidman como _Satine_ y pues hay que admitir que la actriz es hermosa así que debo concederle la razón.

―Nunca me cansaré de ver esa película ― comento dando pie a la conversación una vez que el protagonista escribe el final de su historia mientras acaricia la piel sobre el brazo que funge como almohada ― es tan romántico ver a Ewan escribiendo sobre su historia de amor, ¿no crees que sería lindo que alguien hiciera lo mismo por la persona que ama?

―Yo creo que sería genial ver más acción y emoción que sólo ver besos y lágrimas además Ewan no parece amar tanto a Satine, digo, si la amara de verdad no la hubiera tratado como una cualquiera y la hubiera dejado así como así ― siendo la punta de sus dedos deslizarse por el contorno de mi brazo hacia mi hombro ― además de que desperdició el poco pero valioso tiempo que tenía con su amada sintiendo celos aun sabiendo que ello lo amaba solamente a él.

―Bueno, hay que ver que la protagonista no era todo un ángel santo, su trabajo en un ambiente de la vida alegre no ayuda mucho a que Ewan sienta plena confianza y es fácil caer en los celos ― trato de argumentar pues su comentario sobre hablar sobre la enfermedad y desperdiciar el tiempo me hace pensar y reflexionar en lo injusta que he sido al no ser completamente sincera y que como Satine, yo intento hacer un bien aunque a estas alturas ya no sé si es correcto lo que estoy haciendo pues caigo en un dilema.

―Pero cuando hay plena confianza y amor todo lo demás se puede superar, incluso la muerte porque te quedas con el más hermoso de los recuerdos cuando las personas parten además que la satisfacción de que se les puede acompañar en todo el proceso y creo que se aligera la pesada carga en lugar de mentir porque hay sinceridad y apoyo y no haces sufrir a las personas que supuestamente dices amar…

―Bueno sea como sea, las cosas nunca cambiarán el final de la película y el tener más drama parece darle es toque masoquista que todos tenemos al verla una y otra vez ― trato de poner punto final a la conversación porque no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando.

―Siempre es lo mismo contigo ― sonríe besando mi cabeza ― pero eso no hace que siga pensando y dudando sobre el amor de Ewan por Nicole ― puntualiza levantándose de la cama ― ha llegado la hora de que me vaya, mariposita.

―No te vayas ― me recargo sobre mis codos dedicándole una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

―No quiero pero tengo que… ― Se acerca y besa mis labios, esta vez no hay dudas o rechazo aunque el contacto dura muy poco para poder disfrutarlo y le veo girarse hacia la puerta dando un beso volado que atrapo con mi mano para colocarla sobre el espacio que corresponde a mi corazón.

Al verle marcharse, otro mareo vuelve a mí y siento que algo de sangre baja por mi nariz manchando mi vestido mientras intento llamar a mamá el mundo se desvanece y todo se vuelve negro y dejo de ver, sentir y oír.

Despierto recostada sobre mi cama completamente desubicada y alcanzo a divisar en el reloj de mi pared que ya es pasada la media noche, busco sobre la mesita de noche la medicina que estoy tomando cuando la puerta se abre dejando pasar a mamá con un vaso de agua.

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ― Me dedica una sonrisa pero su mirada es triste y preocupada mientras asiento ― Ay mi bebé… ― Murmura mientras tímidas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, yo sé que ver a alguien deteriorarse de esta manera no es fácil y mucho menos para alguien que tu madre ― Lo siento, lo siento es sólo que…

―Tranquila mamá, lo entiendo ― en mi momento de debilidad, trato de sonreírle pero aparece una mueca de dolor ― supongo que esto se está acelerando y ya es tiempo de irnos, de irme…

―Hablé con el doctor Hong y ya está preparando todo para nuestra llegada, lo antes posible ― mamá busca mi mano y la sujeta como si mi vida pendiera de caer en un abismo ― ya verás que te sentirás mejor…

―No, ya la siento cerca mamá, ya se terminó el tiempo de esconderse y huir de lo inminente… Ya estoy lista ― murmuro mientras mamá cubre sus sollozos con su mano cerrando sus ojos.

―Mi bebé, no puedo dejarte ir así como así… No sin antes luchar, por favor ― suspiro de manera cansada pero asiento sabiendo que todo será en vano así que debo hablar con Korra y Asami lo más pronto posible antes de irme de Ciudad República aunque planeo que sea después de la competencia estatal y del partido eliminatorio.

 


	18. Capítulo 15 Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor se acerca peligrosamente y cada vez está más cerca pues ya tenemos la confianza, comprensión, miradas, gestos y hasta el beso sólo falta la demostración...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que lloren, mejor les dejo más korrasami para ir suavizando la situación además de responder a la interrogante de cómo fue que llegó la prueba de embarazo a las manos de Asami y posiblemente el resultado de ésta además de cómo, cuándo y dónde tendrán su primera vez nuestras chicas, quiero hacer esto lo más romántico que se puedan a ver cómo sale ¿o qué dicen? Pero vamos a momentos previos al evento principal añadiendo un poco de sabor a la historia con un nuevo personaje y quien quiere ser rival de amores de nuestra Asami, sorpresa...  
> Espero no tengan que esperar mucho para leer el siguiente capítulo pero les tengo preparadas otras sorpresas...

Capítulo 15 Parte I

 

_Tal vez podemos hablar de esto_

_estamos pensando más_

_de lo que realmente necesitamos._

_Los tiempos han cambiado_

_los días son más cortos_

_y pronto las luces se apagarán._

_Hay algo en la forma en que me siento_

_porque te estoy perdiendo._

_Pensé que estaba_

_por encima de tu antiguo amor_

_es curioso como nunca_

_parece ser para bien._

_Lo siento, eras más feliz_

_pensando y creyendo_

_que alguna vez podrías._

_Hay algo en la forma en que me siento_

_porque te estoy perdiendo_

_imaginando a otra chica_

_me vuelves loca._

_Hay algo en las palabras que escuché_

_cayendo entre tu luz y mi puerta_

_dices que es para siempre, mejor consíguela a ella_

_chico, ¿qué estás esperando?_

_Hay algo en la forma en que me siento_

_porque te estoy perdiendo._

_Ahora está ahí afuera,_

_manos en el aire_

_me estoy rindiendo, estoy dejándote_

_a este salvaje mundo._

_Hay algo en la forma en que me siento_

_porque te estoy perdiendo_

_imaginando a otra chica_

_me vuelves loca._

_Hay algo en las palabras que escuché_

_cayendo entre tu luz y mi puerta_

_dices que es para siempre, mejor consíguela a ella_

_chico, ¿qué estás esperando? Oh_

_Dices que es para siempre, mejor consíguela a ella_

_chico, ¿qué estás esperando? Oh_

_Dices que es para siempre, ven y consíguela a ella_

_chico, ¿qué estás esperando?_

_Hay algo en la forma en que me siento_

_porque te estoy perdiendo_

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lz1i3P6YlI> Sally's Song & Corpse Bride Medley (English & Español) NA: ésta canción posiblemente la vuelva a colocar en uno de los siguientes capítulos)

Algunas veces la vida puede sorprendernos de una manera que nunca esperamos con acontecimientos tristes como la partida de un ser querido  o momentos llenos de felicidad como lo es el nacimiento o adhesión de un nuevo y pequeño miembro a la familia.

Paseando nerviosamente dentro del pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño, espacio de su baño en espera del tiempo suficiente para poder saber el resultado de la prueba tal como lo indican las instrucciones de la caja mientras su mente comienza a divagar buscando explicaciones aunque resalta el hecho de su periodo no ha llegado en el día indicado así que, ¿qué otra prueba podría necesitar? y con ésta probabilidad detiene su ansioso andar observando fijamente las pequeñas tablitas sin atreverse a acercarse.

"Ya estamos a final de mes y mi periodo ha fallado por segunda vez consecutiva... No creo que sea sólo por los nervios y el estrés", piensa regresando a su recorrido y mordiendo su labio inferior, " por Raava, que desesperante es esto... Aunque me pregunto cómo sería un pequeño o pequeña con los rasgos de Korra y míos combinados, sin duda perfección pura"; comienza a divagar en sus ensoñaciones acariciando ligera y suavemente su todavía plano e incipiente vientre, "hola allí pequeño o pequeña, es mami... Un momento Asami tienes que dejar de soñar y despertar, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Asami no puedes estar sintiéndote feliz cuando tu futuro depende de esto, ¿Qué dirá mamá o papá al saber que podrían ser abuelos? ¿Dónde quedará tu futuro académico, tu vida...? ¿Qué pasará con Korra si ella no desea estar contigo o no quiere al bebé? No puedes retenerla a tu lado con algo tan bajo como esto pero un hijo no es una maldición, cuando ambos padres, en este caso madres, ya lo han planeado y tienen suficiente edad para decidirlo… Tengo que hablar con ella lo antes posible…”

El sonido de su celular vibrando le dispara los nervios y le hace saltar por el miedo, es un mensaje de Ginger que le avisa que pronto llegará a su casa para ver cómo está el asunto y pedir explicaciones pues estar con la duda de cómo, dónde y cuándo su amiga ha perdido la virginidad es un tema muy jugoso y una explicación que quiere escuchar, quiere los detalles sucios.

“Cielos Ginger, a veces no sé en verdad puedo confiar en ti realmente o simplemente quieres saber lo que pasa en mi vida para traer o llevar los chismes…” piensa ante el mensaje con trasfondo ansioso que le ha enviado su amiga.

Su mente es un laberinto en ese momento pues está tan enredado en pensamientos y conclusiones tratando de sacar cuentas en el caso que sus sospechas y las pruebas de embarazo den positivo y no puede evitar recordar detalles de algunos de los recuerdos que supone más valiosos en su vida.

―Estoy aquí… ― Anuncia la pelirroja entrando en la habitación buscando por la joven de cabellos color ébano ― ¿Asami? ― Coloca su bolso sobre la cama de su amiga y puede observar que ésta asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

―Aquí ― murmura apenas abriendo lo suficiente la puerta para dejarle entrar.

―Por dios, ´Sami parece que has visto un fantasma… ¿Te sientes bien? ― Pregunta la joven pelirroja con un dejo de preocupación en su rostro completamente pálido acercándose a su amiga mientras echa a sus brazos quebrándose por completo en el abrazo.

Pequeños sollozos dejan sus labios color carmín permitiéndose sacar todos los sentimientos e inseguridades que tiene dentro y que ha estado reprimiendo por bastante tiempo en los últimos días desde la partida de Opal y su evasión por Korra, quien sólo busca resarcir lo que han conseguido tener antes además de aclarar su situación sentimental de lo que ha pasado entre ambas y que ella cobardemente ha estado rehuyendo para no afrontar las “consecuencias” debido a la culpa que le persigue.

―Perdón… ― Solloza en el hombro de Ginger mientras ésta acaricia su espalda con pequeños círculos intentando calmarla.

―Tranquila ― se separa un poco del abrazo para verle directamente a los ojos ― ¿quieres hablar? ― Suaviza su mirada y expresión intentando darle más confianza para que pueda desahogarse.

―Argh no sé ni qué me pasa ― suelta un suspiro un poco más tranquila ― ¿sabes? Tengo todo una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos que no sé cómo resolver mis problemas, no veo una solución… Todavía no hablo con Korra y ahora tengo que lidiar con esto, no sé qué hacer y para colmo no me he atrevido a abrir la carta que me dejó Opal.

―Oye, estás dejándote embargar por pensamientos negativos y estás siendo pesimista, hay que ver el lado positivo... ― Intenta levantar el ánimo pensando en algo que más añadir.

―Y según tú, ¿Cuál es el lado positivo de todo esto? ― Asami rueda los ojos en exasperación.

―Tú y Korra podrían ser madres… ― La sonrisa de sus labios decae un poco ― Podrías solucionar las cosas con ella, intentar al menos hablar con ella porque sé que mueres por hacerlo.

―Pero no hay nada que arreglar ― el pensamiento de tener un bebé con Korra hace que su corazón de un pequeño vuelco mientras la duda aparece en su voz.

― ¿Qué es lo que no hay que arreglar? Hay asuntos que aclarar como tu lugar al lado de Korra.

―Después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros estando la situación de Opal de por medio, no creo que vea algún tipo de futuro y lo más seguro es no lo haya… ― Murmura acariciando su vientre de manera inconsciente.

―Debería abofetearte ahora mismo por cobarde, Korra te está poniendo las cosas fáciles al buscarte eso debería hacer más factibles las cosas para ti pero tú misma te empeñas en complicarlo todo siempre haciendo suposiciones tontas… Deberías saber que ese es el peor error de los seres humanos porque así nunca sabemos realmente lo que piensan las otras personas ― le riñe con una clara decepción en su voz.

― ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia? ― Intenta bromear Asami para disipar la tensión que comienza a crecer entre ambas.

―Para que veas que sí he leído mis libros de filosofía ― comenta orgullosa ― pero dejemos tu regaño para después que me muero por saber los detalles sobre cómo llegó ese bebé allí ― señala hacia el plano vientre de su amiga dando por hecho que está embarazada.

―Ginger…

―Shuu cuenta, detalles mujer detalles ― ruega mientras Asami sólo niega con la cabeza y sonríe muy a su pesar pues aunque quiera negarlo, recordar ese instante en el cual ella y Korra han compartido tan especial momento hace que su cuerpo reaccione instintivamente a pasar de que se recrimina constantemente y olvidarlo ha sido fácil mientras Opal agonizaba, ahora sus memorias están más que intactas y frescas torturándola de manera placentera.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es-8gxnlT8Q> Another Girl - (Dance Moms Chloe's solo) - SUB ESPAÑOL

Sorpresivamente, Opal ha renunciado a la porristas ese lunes después de que ha compartido su cita con Korra dando excusas tontas y poco creíbles, lo cual les ha sorprendido de sobremanera a todo el equipo de porristas en especial a la misma morena y a Asami, quien intenta persuadirla de quedarse hasta después de las competencias estatales pero le resulta imposible además de que sus ausencias comienzan a volverse más constantes en lo que resta de la semana.

La ausencia de Opal propicia más acercamientos entre su amada novia y su mejor amiga, lo cual no parece molestarles pues la estrechez en la relación ya es más que familiar en toda la comunidad estudiantil y les resulta normal verles juntas conversando a pesar de que han intentado evadirse por el asunto del beso después del concierto pero la distancia y la necesidad de su compañía les impide eludirse mutuamente por mucho tiempo.

Además con la plena semana de celebración del espíritu deportivo, ambas tienen que verse cara a cara durante los cinco días de festejo y entrenamientos en el campo de futbol para culminar con la tradicional fiesta en alguna casa de alguno de los jugadores de futbol la cual será organizada por Korra y cierta comitiva además de prestar la propiedad de sus padres.

 

Así que con la clara intención de hacer partícipes a todos sus compañeros, las porristas preparan algunas coreografías o simples pasos de bailes que a veces se vuelven competencias entre ellas para ver quién se mueve mejor o posee los mejores pasos y en esta ocasión han escogido una sencilla coreografía con unos cuantos giros hacia atrás y adelante con algunos movimientos y formaciones sencillas como líneas diagonales y pasos entrecruzados que hacen sobresalir a las porristas con mayor flexibilidad siendo apoyadas por sus compañeros e implementando movimientos con sus manos (imaginen que es casi igual que en el video de Glee, no soy muy buena con las rutinas pero veré que me puedo inventar).

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gba2MkuSl-A> Glee – Starships)

Mientas que Asami extiende sus piernas haciendo un Split perfecto apoyándose en los hombros de un par de sus compañeros abre ambos brazos aplaudiendo contagiada por el entusiasmo y alegría de sus compañeros en el entorno; Korra no pierde detalle de su rutina ni de la misma capitana sintiéndose extasiada al ver algunos de los sensuales movimientos no mal intencionados por parte de la linda porrista además de que la casi diminuta ropa que cubre la agraciada figura de la joven heredera hace casi imposible apartar la vista, sin duda un deleite para ella y parte de la comunidad masculina por lo que intenta mantener la calma ante algunos de los comentarios vulgares y apreciativos dándose cuenta de que siente celos por la atención extra que recibe.

No sabe en qué momento ha comenzado a sentirse de esa manera pues cuando se ha tratado de Opal, sus celos se han mantenido controlados a pesar de que ha tenido más que motivos suficientes para matar a más de alguno pero con Asami las cosas pintan diferentes pues no tiene nada que reclamar ni proteger al no ningún tipo de relación que le dé ese tipo de derecho, simplemente son amigas.

“Amigas…” ¿Por qué la palabra le molesta si hace algún tiempo atrás ha visto a Asami como la mejor amiga de Opal? Cierto es que han estado compartiendo bastante tiempo juntas y ha descubierto ciertos aspectos que le agradan de la personalidad de la chica en general y si le une el incidente del beso, quiere conocer todavía más parte de la vida de Asami aunque claramente tiene que aclarar las cosas en su mente y hablar con Opal, pedirle tiempo para reevaluar su relación aunque parece que será difícil contactar con su novia puesto que no se ha presentado a clases desde el lunes pasado ni tampoco le ha regresado las llamadas ni mensajes, lo que le hace pensar que no quiere saber de ella por el momento y por más que ha pensado en qué ha podido haber hecho para molestarla o que se enojase con ella, no tiene la menor idea o al menos no cree tener la culpa después de la grandiosa cita que han tenido el sábado.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando un par de delgados brazos rodean sus hombros por la espalda, y con una sonrisa en su rostro de gira para encontrarse con una completa desconocida que se ha atribuido una libertad que ella jamás ha otorgado, ni siquiera Asami se la toma para sí misma.

―Eh, ¿te conozco? ― Arquea una ceja con una expresión confundida viendo su reflejo en un par de orbes color ámbar.

―Sí, bueno, no realmente pero me ayudaste a cambiar el neumático de mi satomóvil hace un par de semanas… Soy la sobrina de la entrenadora P´Li ― murmura la joven sintiendo sus mejillas arder, la atractiva mariscal ha captado su atención y desde hace un par de días ha intentado acercarse a ella en plan de más que amistad pues siendo recluta nuevo de las porristas el horario de entrenamientos le da la excusa perfecta.

―Ya… Oye, tengo novia y no quiero problemas con ella además a penas y te conozco no sé qué te puede dar el derecho de hacer esto ― mientras trata de establecer un límite retira los brazos que le atrapan alejándose para evitar habladurías y chismes pues suficiente ha tenido con la situación con Asami, aunque eso ha sido completamente diferente pues a ésta chica ni la conoce.

―Es que… Oh yo, perdón es que quizá entendí mal las señales… ― Trata de sonar completamente apenada convenciendo a Korra pero no así a Asami, quien observa la escena a la distancia después de que decidido abordar a la mariscal escuchando  la pequeña conversación mientras se acerca.

―Descuida no hay problema pero si te agradeceré que no lo vuelvas a hacer…

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Asami se acerca y se recarga en el hombro derecho de Korra colocando su brazo sobre éste, defendiendo lo que es “suyo”.

―No, nada ― murmura Korra nerviosa ante la cercanía de la capitana pero también por la escena que quizá ha sido presenciada por la capitana ― la joven… ― Señala con la barbilla pues no sabe ni siquiera su nombre ― Se ha confundido de persona, ¿verdad?

―Oh, sí… ― Secunda sosteniendo una mirada retadora ante Asami ― Lo siento, permiso ― se gira para retirarse per ose gira súbitamente ― por cierto, mi nombre es Azula ― añade y le guiña el ojo a Korra volviendo su andar hacia adelante, “lo recordarás bien porque yo me encargaré de que no lo olvides jamás…” contoneando sus caderas de una manera más que coqueta y provocativa.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso? ― Pregunta Korra sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada que le ha dado la joven.

―Parece que tienes una nueva admiradora ― comenta Asami siguiendo con la mirada, la presencia de la joven parece desagradarle pero no porque tenga cierto interés en SU mariscal sino porque presiente que hay algo oculto más allá de la simple atracción por la morena aunque no repara mucho en ello solamente se recuerda que tal vez tendrá que irse con cuidado con la joven de mirada ámbar.

― ¿Una más? Vaya, creo que el club sigue creciendo aunque yo sólo tengo atención para unas cuantas, las más importantes… ― Murmura de manera juguetona aunque parece más coqueteo.

― ¿Ah, sí? ― Asami arquea una de sus cejas viendo de soslayo a la morena.

―Sí… ― Le sigue el juego apresando su cintura con su brazo.

Ambas están inmersas en su propio mundo flirteando la una con la otra y si no es por el ruido que hay a su alrededor hubiesen terminado por besarse aunque el mero pensamiento del acto, lanza pequeñas corrientes de electricidad por los cuerpos de ambas dándose cuenta de que el sentimiento sólo se puede describir como excitación pues la necesidad de acariciar más piel de la debida cruza por la mente de ambas tentándolas, Korra dirige su atención hacia los labios carmesí de Asami y se ve tentada a acariciarlos con la yema de sus labios para repetir la acción de besarlos como el día después del concierto.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYDtZSkZgGE> AVATAR la leyenda de korra musica triste)

Sus pensamientos se reducen a polvo y se materializan en uno sólo, besar los labios de la capitana aunque debe contenerse pues el sólo recuerdo de sus labios chocando contra los de la hermosa porrista hace que todo su cuerpo despierte lleno de un deseo que jamás ha sentido antes pues ni siquiera en sus momentos íntimos al lado de Opal se ha sentido así de embriaga y extasiada con tan sólo la caricia de sus labios por lo que una parte de su cuerpo que ha permanecido dormida durante las últimas horas comienza a hacer acto de presencia en busca de saciar una sed que sólo estará satisfecha cuando beba por completo el vino que desprende Asami.

Korra sacude su cabeza ante tales pensamientos y completamente ruborizada se separa de Asami tratando de reajustar el incómodo dolor en su entrepierna escondiendo el creciente bulto que es bastante notorio a través de sus pantalones, por lo que tosiendo mientras baja su mochila hacia su cintura con la intención de “buscar” algo recordando que tiene una sorpresa para su bella acompañante.

―Cof… Cof… Ejem, Asami tengo algo para ti ― le sonríe de manera apenada introduciendo su mano en la mochila ― pero tienes que cerrar los ojos primero ― “buena esa Korra así piensas en otra cosa para hacer que baje un poco…”

―Eso no es justo, quiero ver ― hace un ligero puchero provocando en Korra besar esos tentativos labios.

―Anda, yo sé que te gustará… ― Asegura mientras pasa su mano frente a los parpados cerrados de la porrista y saca una pequeña cajita de terciopelo abriéndola en el acto y colocándola a la vista ― Ahora sí… ― Murmura ansiosa de ver su reacción.

―Oh, mi… Korra es muy linda… ― Cubre su boca con una de sus manos acercando la otra hacia la pequeña cajita quedando a medio trayecto.

―Sabía que te gustaría… ― Korra toma la pequeña cadenita para mostrársela a Asami ― Porque sí te gusta, ¿no? ― Le mira un poco dudosa por su silencio.

― ¿Qué sí me gusta? Me encanta ― en un acto impulsivo se lanza hacia sus brazos tomándole por el cuello casi haciendo caer de espaldas a la morena ― gracias ― murmura luchando contra el impulso de besarle en señal de agradecimiento.

―Jejeje no es nada… Es que la vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti y no puede resistirme ― confiesa tallando su nuca y bajando su mirada con un enorme sonrojo ― creo que te representa en gran medida ― Asami acaricia el pequeño dije en forma de engrane dorado que sostiene la morena frente a sí ― además me has ayudando mucho con mi clase de matemáticas ― añade rápidamente.

―Oh, gracias… ― La joven de cabellos color ébano mira con devoción el pequeño obsequio ― ¿Podrías ponérmelo? ― Se gira y levanta sus largos mechones ondulados sujetos en una cola de caballo.

El movimiento trae consigo el aroma de su shampoo hacia las fosas nasales de Korra embriagándola más de lo que está mientras que Asami se estremece al contacto de le fina caricia de las puntas de los dedos de la joven mariscal deseando que esa caricia se extienda por todo su cuerpo y sonrojándose ante los pensamientos que le invaden pues es como instinto tan primitivo, un deseo, una necesidad de satisfacción como lo es comer, respirar e incluso vivir.

―Ya… Está ― logra articular Korra cerrando los ojos para guardar en su memoria el tacto de la piel tras el cuello de Asami.

―Gra…Gracias ― murmura Asami acariciando la fría y delgada laminita de oro que descansa contra la piel de su cuello y parte de su escote ― significa mucho para mí ― se gira todavía con los ojos cerrados reviviendo la suave caricia de Korra en su mente.

―Asami, yo… ― Está a punto de confesarle algo cuando la voz de Mako les interrumpe provocando que ambas se sobresalten y se separen de manera disimulada pues todavía están dentro de los pasillos de la escuela.

―Korr, el entrenador quiere vernos en el campo de futbol… Si llegas tarde significan 50 lagartijas para todo el equipo y 5 vueltas al campo ― urge alejándose de la nerviosa pareja.

―Bien… Iré en seguida ― responde mientras ve alejarse a su amigo y compañero ― supongo que… Debo irme… ― Murmura sin la clara intención de alejarse ― ¿Te veo luego?

―Sí, podíamos ir por a comer algo, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? ― Pregunta de manera tímida desviando la mirada.

―Me encantaría…

― ¡Korra! ― Un grito ansioso les vuelve a interrumpir y Asami sólo niega mientras Korra se gira para caminar hacia los vestidores.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***


	19. Capítulo 15 Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, lo que todos esperaban... Una de las noches pasionales que le dan el giro a la historia además de una confesión que hará que Korra tome una decisión equivocada pero esperemos que Asami pueda hacerle cambiar de parecer a tiempo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen el atraso pero no tuve intenet en casi toda la semana, problemas a causa del clima pero ya estamos por acá con el capítulo más esperado y más largo (más de 31 hojas en word y 219 en total desde que comenzamos la historia, espero les guste el rumbo del capítulo y la nueva etapa que tomará pero llevo tiempo con esa idea y quiero compartirla con ustedes en el siguiente capítulo, bueno sin más que disfruten la lectura (disculpen mi excesivo uso de canciones pero no puedo evitarlo, casa pista son las canciones que me inspiraron en ese momento)...

**Capítulo 15 Parte II**

_No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma_  
No importa cuánto lo esté intentando  
Te quiero todo para mí  
Tú eres mi metafórico gin y jugo  
Así que ven, dame una probada  
De lo que se siente estar cerca de ti  
No dejaré que se pierda una gota  
Tú eres mi metafórico gin y jugo  
  
Todos los bajos y los altos  
Continúan abriéndole paso al amor para nosotros  
Y yo probaré, probaré, yo probaré, probaré  
Todos los bajos y los altos  
Continúan abriéndole paso al amor para nosotros  
Y yo probaré, probaré, yo probaré, pero yo...  
  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Mis manos para mí misma  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Mis manos para mí misma  
  
Mi doctor dice que no eres bueno  
Pero la gente dice lo que quiere decir  
Y debes saber que si pudiera  
Te respiraría a cada día  
  
Todos los bajos y los altos  
Continúan abriéndole paso al amor para nosotros  
Y yo probaré, probaré, yo probaré, probaré  
Todos los bajos y los altos  
Continúan abriéndole paso al amor para nosotros  
Y yo probaré, probaré, yo probaré, pero yo...  
  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Mis manos para mí misma  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Mis manos para mí misma  
  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Lo quiero todo, no, nada más  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Dame todo de ti y nada más  
Oh, yo, yo lo quiero todo  
Lo quiero todo, lo quiero todo  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Quiero decir, podría, ¿pero por qué habría de quererlo?  
  
Mis manos para mí misma  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Mis manos para mí misma  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Lo quiero todo, no, nada más  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma  
Dame tu todo y nada más  
No puedo guardar mis manos para mí misma

 

Ginger mira a su amiga con la boca abierta de manera incrédula aunque de un momento a otro le mira recriminándole de cierto modo pues todavía no obtiene los detalles que quiere.

―Entonces esa historia explica la cadenita ― señala hacia la pequeña joya dorada que pende de su cuello ― que dulce Korra, ¿Quién podría no enamorarse de ella ― comenta de manera soñadora sabiendo que las palabras molestarán a su amiga.

― ¡Oye! Ve con cuidado ― advierte dando una mirada desconfiada entrecerrando sus ojos.

―Ok, ok ya entendí ― levanta ambas manos en señal de redención ― que bien que estemos en alerta porque me parece que hay alguien intentando “comerte el mandado” ― comenta haciendo alusión a cierta joven de cabellos obscuros y mirada ambarina ― hay que poner las cosas en claro con ella y yo que tú me daba prisa porque si de resbalosas hablamos, ésta le gana al jabón… ― Rueda los ojos con algo de desagrado pues no sólo está intentando arrebatarle a Korra sino que también va por el puesto de capitana ― No sé porque presentía que Azula sería más que una piedra en tu zapato, no me agrada esa chica ― advierte como quien sabe que algo muy grande se acerca.

―Sí, lo sé pero… ― Comenta dudosa siendo absorbida un instante por las palabras de su amiga y ciertamente Azula no ha sido gran santo de su devoción desde que la entrenadora la había presentado como nueva integrante y sustituta para el lugar de Opal destacando sus grandes habilidades en los saltos y la altura.

― ¿No me digas que todavía estás dudando de lo que sientes por Korra? ´Sami está más que claro que babea por ti ― señala.

―Bueno, no debemos dar por sentadas la cosas ― trata de excusarse nuevamente.

― ¿En serio, Asami? ― Ginger arquea una de sus cejas dándole una mirada escéptica ― ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos y continuas contándome los sucios detalles? ― Intenta desviar el tema para que su amiga recapacite en su pesimismo aunque la verdad es que muere por saber lo más picante de la situación ― vamos a lo que realmente importa pero vamos a tu cama que mi trasero está comenzando a acalambrarse por estar sentado en la delgada orilla de la tina ― Asami suelta una carcajada olvidando un momento sus preocupaciones y problemas ― Oye, no es tan gracioso ― ambas amigas comienzan a caminar hacia la cómoda cama con edredón rojo mientras la pelirroja da un ligero masaje a la zona casi adormecida.

―No sé porque presiento que estás aquí más para saber lo que pasó entre Korra que para darme apoyo ― Asami mira de soslayo a su amiga, quien se acuesta sobre su estómago halando un pequeño peluche como almohada y soporte para su barbilla.

―Deberías alegrarte de tenerme como amiga además las amigas nos contamos TODO, no hay ningún oscuro secreto que no sé acerca de ti ― le saca la lengua.

―No sabes todo acerca de mí, todavía no sabes cómo fue mi primera vez ― contraataca Asami sonrojándose por el comentario pero recuperándose al ver la indignación en el rostro de su amiga.

―Tal vez no pero ya lo sabré ― advierte moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo de manera divertida ― pero habla mujer, dime qué tal fue estar con ella siendo sostenida por esos fuertes brazos… ― Su voz suena algo sugerente ― Aunque perdona mi omisión y por no haber preguntado antes pero cómo es que nuestra sexy mariscal pudo haber “puesto un pastelito en tu horno” ― la confusión ilumina todo su rostro que se va disipando en el instante en que Asami desvía su mirada hacia otro lado y el carmín se queda corto para describir su color ― ¡Ahhh! No, de ninguna manera puede ser, ¿ella tiene…? Porque fue con ella que te acostaste, ¿no?― Se levanta de su posición dando saltos ansiosos sobre la cama, Asami todavía se cubre los oídos por el grito pero intenta acallar los gritos comenzará a dar.

―Ginger… ― Murmura entre dientes pidiendo compostura con un tono de advertencia.

―Perdón, es la emoción de saber algo así… Es algo así como wow… Wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba ― responde incrédula ― es decir, ¿Cómo…?

―Es un secreto que espero guardes muy bien ― advierte ― pero sí, tiene un…― Sus palabras se pierden al intentar mencionar el nombre correspondiente al miembro ― Entre sus piernas ― hace un pequeño gesto como si señalase algo.

―Hay sólo dilo, un pene ― provoca la pelirroja riéndose de la expresión tímida de la joven de mirada esmeralda.

― ¡Ginger! ― Le riñe mordiendo su labio inferior con las mejillas más que quemadas por el bochorno.

―Las cosas como son además no como si no supiera sobre el tema― añade de manera simple encogiéndose de hombros ― pero regresando al tema, tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué tamaño tiene? ― Asami casi sufre un infarto ante la pregunta y le dirige una mirada inyectada en sangre que podría congelar el desierto mismo pero Ginger ni se inmuta ― ¿Qué? Es curiosidad.

―El tamaño de su… Miembro no es tema de conversación ― determina tajante ― yo no voy preguntándote eso sobre Bolin.

―No tendría el más mínimo reparo en decirte ― se encoge de hombros ― mide…

―No quiero saber ― levanta su mano para interrumpir aunque intentando tomar suficiente valor responde ― pero ya que quieres estar bien informada pues sí, está muy bien dotada…

― ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué no un dato más, quizá alguna medida? ― Intenta poner su mirada de cachorrito abandonado pero parece no funcionar mientras regresa a su posición recostándose sobre su estómago.

―Eso sólo lo sabré yo ― sonríe de manera malvada recuperándose después de tan embarazoso momento además sabe que es tan capaz de ir a preguntarle directamente a Korra con tal de sacarse la duda ― pero ya que insistes tanto te diré que los 20 cm los rebasa fácilmente ― con tal comentario Ginger parece más que satisfecha pues de ahí mismo puede hacer sus suposiciones sin molestar a la morena.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

El día anterior ha sido bastante divertido al lado de Korra después de un aperitivo en uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida han decidido pasar por el cine para ver las opciones y estrenos con la clara intención de distraer la mente aunque lo que más buscan es disfrutar de la compañía mutua y del momento relajante que la oscura sala del cine les ofrece además el incidente del beso parece haber sido superado pues ya no se comportan de manera extraña en la presencia de la otra sino que más bien encuentran confort nuevamente.

Y como si el tiempo volase, ya es mitad de semana en fechas deportivas aunque las actividades han debido reordenarse pues la competencia estatal de porristas por lo que los ensayos han sido demasiado exhaustivos y cansados puliendo la rutina hasta casi alcanzar la perfección pero la gran mayoría de la escuadra de porristas todavía tiene energías para algo más.

Asami y Ginger caminan hacia el edificio de los vestidores cuando de pronto, la hermosa capitana distingue a lo lejos la silueta de su nueva enemiga declarada dirigiéndose hacia su presa con un caminado felino demasiado coqueto por el contoneo de sus caderas acercándose hacia Korra, quien permanece de pie en el campo con su uniforme de practica apoyando su pie derecho sobre la primera grada conversando con sus compañeros de equipo sosteniendo su casco en su brazo derecho cuando siente que una mano se desliza sobre hombro y desciende por el brazo que sostiene su casco.

―Ginger… ― La aludida vuelve su mirada hacia su amiga cuando ésta cambia la dirección de sus pasos observando el punto que ha atraído la atención de su amiga y termina siguiéndole ― Es hora de poner en claro ciertos puntos ― esclarece adquiriendo una mirada y actitud decidida.

―Uy, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo… ― La perversidad se puede leer en todo su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Korra intenta huir a los coquetos de la joven de mirada ambarina cuando una bocina anuncia una invitación que atrae la atención no sólo de Azula y Korra sino más bien de la gran mayoría de la comunidad estudiantil, que se aglomera en el otro lado del campo cuando un pequeño grupo de porristas comenzando a dar un par de volteretas hacia adelante mientras abren un pequeño círculo ocultando algo cuando el “DJ” suelta la canción.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puWCytTYZZ4> Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby (Drop It To The Floor) + [Lyrics On Screen] - HQ/HD

―Sí, damas y caballeros traemos ante ustedes algo único que prevalecerá por generaciones, como nunca antes lo han visto nuestro primer reto de baile, ¿Quién se atreve a retar a nuestra hermosa capitana? ― Suena la voz de Ginger en el alto parlante mientras Asami hace su entrada dando un par de volteretas hacia adelante para continuar su camino como si se tratase de una pasarela apoyando su mano sobre su cintura dando mayor balance a sus caderas al ritmo de la música deteniendo su andar frente a la recién llegada Azula lanzándole una mirada retadora mientras alza su mano haciéndole una señal de que se acerque, una sonrisa confidente aparece en sus labios carmesí mientras giña su ojo hacia Korra, quien le mira de manera perpleja pero más que tentada.

―Ok, veamos que tiene la niña de papi… ― Responde Azula ante el reto silencioso con una sonrisa soberbia, nunca antes ha perdido un desafío y ésta vez no será la excepción.

Azula avanza cruzando un pie tras otro y unos cuantos pasos se detiene de pronto girando su rostro hacia la dirección de Korra y le envía un beso volado girando nuevamente hacia Asami baja su cuerpo hasta casi tocar el césped mientras se apoya en sus rodillas y abre las piernas haciendo el movimiento de abrir y cerrar moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, se levanta y contoneando sus caderas se acerca hasta Asami deteniéndose frente a ella sosteniendo su mirada y haciendo un movimiento de cabeza como lanzando una advertencia.

Asami sonríe arqueando una ceja, mira su manicurada mano de manera despreocupada como si le restase importancia a la presencia de su compañera de equipo y rival mientras que retrocede un poco bajando su mirada y levantando su rostro súbitamente levanta ambos brazos que descienden lentamente pasando sobre su cuerpo de manera sensual moviendo sus caderas a la par pasando su mano derecha por la pequeña separación entre sus senos mientras su otra mano suelta la liga que sujeta su cabello despeinándolo en el acto moviéndolo a la par del contoneo de sus caderas captando la atención de Korra en el momento y quien permanece con la boca abierta sintiéndose hipnotizada por la sensualidad que comienza desbordar la capitana con el baile así que aprovechando su movida desvía su mirada hacia la morena y le dedica un guiño dándole la espalda a la joven de mirada color ámbar.

Azula cubre su boca como si estuviese conteniendo un bostezo mientras cruza ambos brazos y siguiendo el ritmo de la música comienza a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras inclina su cabeza dando un ligero giro para mover su cabello y bajar su mano por todo su costado derecho a la vez que comienza a caminar lentamente poniendo un pie delante del otro remarcando el movimiento hacia adelante y atrás de su pelvis inclinando ligeramente su torso bajando sus manos hacia sus pies comenzando un ascenso por toda la longitud de sus piernas hasta quedar completamente erguida pasando sus manos sobre sus labios terminando por apuntar a su rival con su dedo índice pidiéndole que se acerque y le muestre lo mejor que tiene.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMlcn-_jpWY> Selena Gomez - Hands To Myself)

Nuevamente Asami y como si se tratase de una pasarela camina de manera felina cual modelo acentuando sus movimientos con sus brazos y como si se tratase de una ofrenda, la joven heredera inclina un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante mostrando sus atributos con la gracia de sus manos que pasan cerca de sus costados recorriendo sus curvas a la par de la música y con un movimiento de su cuello su cabello de balancea de manera grácil y coqueta sus largos mechones color ébano que encantan a todos y aprovechando su flexibilidad, desciende hasta el suelo haciendo un Split perfecto acomodando sus mechones apartándolos de su rostro ríe de manera tímida e inocente mientras junta ambas piernas para terminar recostando todo su cuerpo sobre el césped elevando sólo lo necesario su torso para apoyarse sobre su codo guiñando hacia Azula, quien le mira colérica pues con ese baile ha conseguido tener toda la atención de Korra y del público espectador.

Azula da una voltereta hacia adelante apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus manos y bajando lentamente su cuerpo para recostarse sobre el césped apoya ambas puntas de sus pies y sus manos para elevar su pelvis hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un par de ocasiones, ondea su cuerpo y se levanta de un salto para volver  inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante y dar una ligero azote sobre su glúteo derecho bajando las puntas de sus dedos sobre toda la longitud hasta alcanzar su pie y levantar su cabeza dando un pequeño giro de su cabeza despeinando sus mechones oscuros y apartándolos con ambas manos sonríe retadora.

Asami arquea una de sus cejas y haciendo un gesto como si arrojase alguna basura, pasa su mano derecha sobre su abdomen un par de centímetros bajo sus senos mientras que su mano izquierda se desliza lentamente sobre sus senos en la dirección contraria a su otra mano y aprovechando una silla que está cerca de ella, la toma apoyando su pie derecho sobre ésta inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante lanzando sus mechones hacia la misma dirección y con un movimiento se coloca sobre el mueble y desciende su cuerpo lentamente hasta que su cintura está a la altura del respaldo comenzando un sensual movimiento de ascenso y descenso que acentúa su agraciado y redondeado trasero levantándose súbitamente para colocar su mano sobre su cintura apartando sus mechones hacia su lado izquierdo; de un salto baja de la silla que funge como utilería y camina en lado contrario como si modelara otra vez pero camina de regreso y se sienta nuevamente sobre el mueble coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas haciendo un movimiento de abre y cierra moviendo a la par su torso con ligeros círculos sincronizados con su cabeza para levantarse nuevamente y patear la silla terminando con ambos brazos cruzados y sus mechones color ébano cubriendo su rostro pero dejando ver su ensanchada sonrisa triunfal eleva su brazo derecho mientras con su mano izquierdo aparta su cabello.

La multitud enloquece y comienza a silbar dejando ver claramente que la linda capitana es por gran margen la ganadora del encuentro, más de un rostro perplejo por los sensuales movimientos de la hermosa capitana de porristas y que sin duda ha atraído a más de algún nuevo admirador que comienzan a rodearle pero ella les esquiva con la ayuda de Ginger mientras que Azula finge una sonrisa “aceptando” su derrota aunque claramente no se le ve feliz por la indiscutible derrota que ha sufrido por lo que cruzándose de brazos abandona la improvisada “pista de baile”.

―Wow, eso sí que la puso en su lugar ― murmura Ginger viendo de reojo la “huida” de la rival.

―Obviamente, eso le enseñará que si te metes con la abeja reina, saldrás picado ― la sonrisa de satisfacción no puede ser más grande y genuina hasta que observa la expresión bastante sorprendida en el rostro de Korra y le guiña un ojo caminando hacia los vestidores siendo vitoreada por sus compañeras y amigas.

―No sabía que Asami se pudiera mover así ― murmura Mako caminando tras Korra.

―Ni yo… ― Sonríe incrédula.

Si antes ha existido una pequeña pisca de atracción hacia la hermosa porrista, ahora la llama del deseo arde en su interior provocando en su cuerpo entero un estremecimiento total y que ciertas partes de su cuerpo comiencen a despertar aunque por suerte el suspensorio especial que usa le ayudan a esconder muy bien su reacción.

Es ahí que comienzan a resurgir las dudas sobre sus sentimientos por Asami aunque le duele pensar en Opal y saber que le está pagando de mal manera ya que  es injusto para su relación mientras está con ella piensa en alguien más.

Está empezando a cuestionar si debe o no pedirle un tiempo a Opal para reordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos evitando con esto cometer una infidelidad o algún error de la cual se puede arrepentir aunque las cosquillas que le hace sentir la presencia de la joven heredera es algo distinto a lo que siente o ha sentido alguna vez por Opal pues debe aceptar que con ella no ha sentido ese deseo ardiente y carnal que se enciende cada vez que ve a la joven de mirada color esmeralda porque está más que claro que con la ausencia de su novia, la distancia entre ambas se ha acortado demasiado y de alguna manera se atreve a culpar éste hecho como algo ha provocado que las cosas tomen el rumbo que llevan.

Y cae en un dilema porque no sabe a ciencia cierta si su confusión va más allá de un deseo carnal o es algo más profundo aunque ciertamente si no tuviese algún tipo de compromiso intentaría averiguarlo pero lo irónico del asunto es que ya está cerca de la joven heredera y lo que verdaderamente pasa entre ambas le complica de sobre manera pues su trato es más que amistoso y si le suma el incidente del beso, las cosas se tornan más raras de lo que deberían ser tratándose de un par de personas que son poco más que conocidas.

Aunque en retrospectiva para la mariscal de campo, la esencia y presencia de la hermosa porrista es más que una droga para sí y comienza a darse cuenta de que ya es algo más que indispensable para su existencia como el aire que respira o el agua que bebe.

―Diablos, debo hablar con Opal cuanto antes… ― Murmura para sí misma cuando regresa a los entrenamientos para el juego eliminatorio del sábado por la noche, necesita despejar su mente que sólo le está confundiendo más y más.

***

Al término de la práctica y después de una larga ducha de agua helada para bajar cierta temperatura y ciertas partes de su cuerpo, Korra se dirige hacia su satomóvil cargando su mochila y su maleta deportiva sobre su hombro flexionando su brazo hacia atrás y exhibiendo la tensión en el músculo.

Sus pantalones desgastados, sus cabellos despeinados  y su camiseta de mangas recortadas le dan un aspecto desaliñado y un estilo rudo que le sienta bastante bien además de que la falta de mangas en su camiseta dejan expuestos sus marcados y tonificados músculos en sus bíceps mientras camina de manera despreocupada hasta que Azula aparece de la nada.

―Hola Korr… ― Un acento sensual que le causa escalofríos a la tímida joven se puede detectar en su voz ― ¿Viste mi baile ésta tarde? ― Se acerca a su cuerpo invadiendo su espacio corporal.

―Hey Azula ― casi le da un infarto ― eh, sí… Tienes buenos movimientos ― adula mientras intenta alejarse pero se ve detenida por una mano sobre su ante brazo izquierdo, Azula se pega como lapa al miembro.

―Que bien que te gustó porque estaba dedicado para ti… ― Con cada palabra se va acercando más y más a la nerviosa mariscal hasta recargar su cuerpo sobre su costado izquierdo enredando su brazo con el de la morena.

―Eh… Bueno… ¿Gracias? Supongo ― traga pesadamente ante la cercanía y comienza a sudar frío.

―Korrita… ― Desliza la punta de su dedo índice sobre su pecho hasta terminar en la manga de la camiseta cerca de su hombro y comienza jugar son la porción de tela que cubre esa parte ― Me preguntaba si podrías darme un tour por la ciudad, no hace mucho que acabo de llegar y no conozco muchos lugares ― acaricia parte de la piel canela descubierta bajando su dedo hacia su pecho nuevamente para comenzar a trazar pequeños círculos, Korra está tan nerviosa que no sabe qué decir.

―Yo… Lo siento pero no, tengo planes ― intenta excusarse sintiendo una pequeña gota de sudor bajar por su sien.

―Korra… ― Una tercera voz resuena y la mencionada da un pequeño salto asustada como si hubiese sido descubierta en una travesura y gira su rostro hacia la recién llegada.

―A…Asami ― Murmura apenas alejándose considerablemente como si el contacto de Azula le quemase.

―Hola, Asami ― Azula vuelve su mirada ambarina hacia la hermosa capitana ― ¿podrías dejarnos solas? Tenemos un asunto por aquí ― le mira con molestia que se remarca en su voz mientras toma el cuello de la camiseta de Korra para impedir que se aleje.

―Me doy cuenta pero… ― Se acerca con brazos cruzados imprimiendo más cadencia a su caminar hasta posicionarse cerca de la mariscal― Sucede que ella y yo tenemos otro asunto que atender ― su mirada se torna retadora cuando arquea una de sus perfectas y delineadas cejas tomando la mano libre de Korra entrelazando sus dedos encontrando gratitud y alivio en la mirada de la morena ante el gesto ― ¿no vamos?

―Eh… Sí, lo siento Azula… Te dije… Los planes… ¿Para otra ocasión? ― Balbucea la atleta dejándose guiar por Asami.

―Está bien ― responde entre dientes cruzándose de brazos fingiendo una sonrisa.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9cLzxPNW28> Korrasami   Hey There Delilah)

Camino hacia el estacionamiento, Korra suelta un gran suspiro de alivio al verse librada de la empalagosa joven acosadora pues ha sido víctima de ésta poco tiempo después de su llegada aunque por más ocasiones en que le ha rechazado y puesto en claro que no le interesa, parece no haber razonamiento o comprensión al respecto.

―Asami, gracias por… ― Korra mira de soslayo a la capitana con un gesto de agradecimiento.

―Ni lo menciones ― la dulce sonrisa en sus labios regresa el nerviosismo en la mariscal.

―Por cierto, bailas muy bien… ― Comenta dando una mirada bastante apreciativa por las curvas y formas del cuerpo de la hermosa capitana cubiertas por su falda negra y blusa roja.

―Gra…Gracias ― Coloca un mechón de cabellos color ébano, un gesto que le resulta muy coqueto a la mariscal ― tenía que hacerlo, había alguien a quien tenía que sorprender ― añade con cierta modestia y honestidad.

Siguen el trayecto sin percatarse de la unión de sus manos hasta que Asami se percata de un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena, el gesto es más que atrevido pero no es nada fuera de lo común que ya hubiesen hecho antes a excepción de los abrazos y el beso compartido pero el contacto les resulta más que reconfortante e íntimo que no quieren romper con el encanto del momento.

―Mañana es la competencia estatal… ― Comienza Asami balanceando sus manos juntas ― Y me gustaría invitarte… Bueno, si no tienes nada más que hacer… Yo entenderé si… ― Comienza a balbucear nerviosa bajando la mirada al piso mientras caminan.

―Claro que me gustaría ir a verte… ― Responde ― A verlas, al equipo… ― Añade rápidamente corrigiendo su “error” tosiendo un poco.

―Entonces espero verte por allí ― rompe el contacto con sus manos y se dirige hacia su satomóvil con una sonrisa en sus labios pero una mano le detiene halándola suavemente hacia atrás.

Sorpresivamente Korra deposita un beso en la comisura de sus labios muy cerca de éstos para asombro de ambas pues para Asami es un gesto inesperado y para Korra algo inconsciente casi por reflejo pues su intención no ha sido otra más que despedirse; ambas miradas chocan, verde contra azul, hay deseo en ellas y sus labios se sienten como si fuesen imanes pues la joven heredera toma el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y le acerca para rozar sus labios nuevamente casi pegando su cuerpo y profundizar el contacto.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ol-HCNIhBI> loving her was red   korrasami)

Los pensamientos de ambas se sincronizan al igual que sus mentes y cuerpos que sólo se dedican a satisfacer una sola demanda: saciar sus deseos en ese momento que pide a gritos eliminar la ropa y acariciar más piel de la debida; Korra comienza una batalla de lenguas cuando Asami le da libre acceso a su boca así que aprovechando el permiso coloca ambas manos sobre la delgada cintura de la joven heredera atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo mientras que Asami aprovecha para pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de la morena entrelazándolos tras su cuello mientras que  una corriente eléctrica parece recorrer sus cuerpos que gracias a la sincronía de movimientos parece cruzar de la una a la otra.

La falta de aire y un poco de cordura que regresa a sus mentes por el lugar donde se encuentran además de cierta parte de la anatomía de Korra que comienza a hacer acto de presencia por el sensual beso, les hace separarse con las mejillas más que sonrojadas y avergonzadas y aunque el deseo no se puede contener, hace uso de su fuerza de voluntad pues saben que está mal pero siendo algo que ambas quieren y ansían, tratan de controlarse pues saben que ya habrá tiempo pero no saben que tanto habrá que esperar.

―Asami yo… ― Korra acaricia su nuca intentando disculparse pues en ningún momento ha buscado que el asunto del beso se vuelva a repetir, bueno no sin antes hablar con Opal.

―Korra, no tienes que decir nada… Soy yo quien debería… ― Esquiva su mirada con las mejillas completamente rojas.

―No, por favor, déjame hablar… ― Pide suavemente levantando la barbilla de la hermosa capitana con su dedo índice para que le mire a los ojos ― Siento que las cosas estén pasando de ésta manera por nuestra situación pero hay algo en ti que me hace actuar de manera impulsiva ― confiesa ― y me gusta… Sé que debo ser la persona más despreciable por estar engañando y traicionando a Opal de ésta manera arrastrándote a ti pero lo digo en serio pero creo que necesito tiempo para ajustarme a todo esto, yo… ― Confiesa sin pensar ni meditar un momento sus palabras.

Asami le mira de manera perpleja y sorprendida pues ni en sus más locos sueños ha esperado tales palabras o impulsividad por parte de Korra pero ante la mención de Opal no puede evitar sentirse un ser miserable y desdichado aunque la mirada de Korra en esos momentos lo vale todo, quizá todavía hay esperanzas pero sabe que mientras Korra esté con Opal no hay nada que hacer y no se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos porque su raciocinio de grita que todo está mal, muy mal pero ella es una simple mortal que puede caer en tentación, ¿no?

Un silencio incómodo les invade después de las palabras de la mariscal y Asami no puede decidir si se deja llevar o retoma su compostura, un dilema y conflicto que casi siempre le ha afectado de sobremanera aunque quizá si se trata de su felicidad…

Ante el silencio de la joven heredera, Korra toma una respuesta negativa pero el pequeño lado impulsivo ataca a Asami que se acerca a darle otro beso con casi la misma intensidad y pasión que el anterior, lo que toma por sorpresa a la morena pero se relaja ante el contacto cerrando los ojos.

El beso no tiene la misma duración que el anterior pero sirve para afirmar y reafirmar lo que la mariscal ha preguntado de manera silenciosa a la hermosa capitana, sus frentes permanecen juntas sintiendo la respiración de la otra en sus rostros mientras permanece con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento y el contacto sin importarles que alguien pudiese verles aunque por la hora parece que el edificio de la preparatoria está más que casi vacío a excepción de un par de ojos color ámbar.

―Eres una… ― Guarda sus palabras y respira profundo pensando en algún plan o diferente jugada intentando relajarse pues ha puesto los ojos en la atractiva mariscal y cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es muy difícil que logre olvidarlo fácilmente pues los retos le motivan ― Ya caerás, ya caerás Korra… ― Con una mueca de desagrado abandona el lugar dejando al par de amantes clandestinas disfrutar de su momento.

Con un último beso se despiden dibujando una expresión por demás feliz y bastante ensanchada que difícilmente se borrará a pesar de que ninguna otra palabra se ha dicho pues ambas saben que no hay mucho que decir aunque la situación, el estado de la relación ni las cosas no están del todo claras para la recién formada pareja pues Asami no ha dicho nada al respecto pero claramente parecen estar conformes con mantener todo oculto y en secreto por algún tiempo lo que sea que están iniciando.

 

*** 

La mañana siguiente llega sin preámbulos, Asami puede sentir las mariposas revolotear en su interior aunque puede asegurar que no son sólo nervios sino más bien los acontecimientos del día anterior y los vividos recuerdos que Korra protagoniza además de que no ayuda mucho el tierno mensaje que le ha enviado esa mañana y aunque debería sentirse culpable porque Korra es una persona prohibida para ella, la realidad parece añadirle más atracción y peligro a lo que “sea” que está iniciando entre ambas.

_“Me gusta mirarte cuando no estás prestándome atención, cuando te concentras en otra cosa porque es cuando creo que te ves mejor porque no intentas nada, sólo eres tú y eso para mí, es mejor que cualquier cosa…”_

 

―Yo sé que somos buenas pero no creo que toda esa confianza es lo que hace que esa sonrisa se ensanche más ― comenta burlona Ginger aproximándose a la hermosa capitana ― así que habla.

―No hay nada que decir ― se gira para acomodar su cola alta estirando los músculos de sus brazos ― es la adrenalina ― miente siguiendo con el estiramiento de sus piernas en un Split.

―Ay ajá ― le da un pequeño empujón y toma asiento para imitar a su amiga sentándose frente a ella para ayudarse mutuamente a estirar la pierna derecha de Asami mientras ella hace lo mismo con la de la pelirroja ― ¿ya viste quién está en primera fila? ― Susurra inclinando su tronco hacia adelante mientras la joven heredera empuja su tronco hacia atrás ― Nuestra sexy capi…

Asami no puede evitar sonrojarse sintiendo que los nervios le comienzan  a invadir al imaginar a Korra como espectadora aunque intenta restarle importancia para poder concentrarse así que prosigue con sus ejercicios de calentamientos y estiramientos dando un par de volteretas hacia atrás y adelante permaneciendo sobre sus brazos unos cuantos segundos hasta que la sangre parece teñir sus mejillas.

Uno a uno las escuadras hacen sus presentaciones mientras el equipo de los hurones de fuego observa cuidadosamente tras bambalinas esperando su turno y luciendo con orgullo sus colores emblemáticos añadiendo a la mezcla el blanco en la única manga que lleva la pequeña y corta blusa dejando que el color dorado resalte las costuras y orillas de la blusa y short-falda que visten.

―Bien chicos, casi es nuestro turno… ― Habla Asami atrayendo la atención de todos sus compañeros para un pequeño discurso motivacional ― Son casi tres años consecutivos que nos llevamos la corona como la mejor escuadra y esperamos que en ésta ocasión no se a la excepción, trabajamos muy duro para llegas hasta dónde estamos y no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar todos esos entrenamientos y prácticas que a veces nos han hecho sufrir demasiado… ― Sus compañeros asienten mientras que Azula permanece cruzada de brazos observando la manicura de sus uñas bostezando un poco ― Así que saldremos ahí y defenderemos la corona que nos pertenece, a la cuenta de tres quiero escuchar que digan quienes somos… ¡1…2…3…Hurones de fuego, vamos! ― Colocando las manos al centro de un gran círculo que han formado elevan las manos con sus palabras de porra.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1nFdOzc6-I> Swagger by Plush (lyrics))

El conductor presenta a la próxima escuadra y es el turno de los hurones de fuego para tomar el escenario así que toman sus lugares saliendo por ambas esquinas haciendo una formación sesgada; las primeras cuatro chicas entran dando volteretas hacia adelante hasta ubicarse en la parte delantera mientras que otros seis miembros les siguen dando volteretas hacia atrás formando un círculo contando los intervalos para el siguiente paso en la coreografía dando un lapso de tiempo para que el resto de la escuadra haga su entrada en escena.

Asami ingresa dando sus respectivas volteretas y con el impulso que consigue de la carrera y las piruetas sus compañeros le ayudan para llegar a la pequeña pirámide que han formado elevando sus brazos formando una V mientras sus compañeras hacen extienden sus brazos y con una sincronización casi perfecta dan un salto hacia atrás apoyándose en sus brazos elevando sus piernas y dando la vuelta completa completando los movimientos como si se tratase de piezas de dominó cayendo, faldas de elevan dejando ver sus torneadas piernas a lo que la poca audiencia masculina vitorea.

Asami se apoya en el agarre de par de sus movimientos para lanzar sus pies hacia atrás dando una vuelta completa para descender de lo alto de la pirámide y colocarse a un lado de Ginger para proseguir con los pasos bailables de la música mientras sus compañeros muestran la fuerza de sus músculos colocándose sobre sus brazos en una línea perfecta y cayendo sobre su espalda para impulsarse con sus brazos y levantarse para ayudar a sus compañeras con las volteretas mortales hacia atrás.

Faltan un par de segundos para que la coreografía termine así que todos se colocan intercalando posiciones pues la idea es formar una pequeña flor de loto con los muchachos sosteniendo a sus compañeras que hacen la unión en la línea del contorno mientras Asami sobre salta en el centro de ésta haciendo un Split apoyándose sobre los hombros de sus compañeros estirando su brazo derecho lo más que puede mientras que su mano izquierda se apoya en su cintura, la rutina ha sido agotadora pero termina con una sonrisa en sus labios que se vuelve más grande cuando encuentra entre el público a la persona que roba su sueño.

―Bien, damas y caballeros ahí tienen a los invictos y actuales campeones que viene a defender su título… ¡Un aplauso para los hurones de fuego! ― El público enloquece y después de un par de bocanadas de aire la escuadra rompe la formación haciendo una reverencia para recibir los aplausos mientras gritan sus cantos de victoria y pasar a recoger el enorme trofeo del primer lugar.

Toda la escuadra de los hurones de fuego se abraza entre ellos y algunos dan saltos de felicidad demostrando su felicidad incontenible mientras las otras escuadras los rodean y se acercan a felicitarlos  por su casi extraordinario trabajo en la pista; Asami se abraza a Ginger y ambas saltan de alegría dando vueltas como niñas pequeñas hasta que una mano sobre el hombro de la hermosa capitana atrae su atención y se gira para ver a la persona quien le busca.

―Gran trabajo… ― Comenta Korra dándole un abrazo después de entregarle un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas guardando un par de las rosas para Ginger cuando le da un abrazo también aunque la pelirroja sabe que el gesto es más por compromiso que por gusto.

―Korra son hermosas, gracias  ― Asami las presiona contra su pecho tratando de disimular una sonrisa enorme en su rostro ― no debiste… ― Añade mientras percibe el perfume natural y dulce entrando en sus fosas nasales y cerrando los ojos para saborearlo mejor.

―No…No es nada ― la tímida mariscal acariciando su nuca tratando de esconder un ligero sonrojo al bajar su rostro ― me alegra saber que te gustaron.

La mirada de ambas se encuentra llena de timidez y las dos se sumen un halo de hipnotismo que les encierra en una burbuja donde sólo se encuentran ellas dos y donde no puede evitar pensar en la suavidad de sus labios pero una voz tosiendo les trae a la realidad.

―Creo que es hora de ir a cambiarnos de ropa para ir a la fiesta ― comenta Ginger sujetando el brazo de Asami para evitar que cometa una locura ante tantos ojos testigos.

―Sí, supongo que sí… ― Asami aleja el mechón que parece siempre estar ocultando su rostro ― ¿Te veré por allí? ― Antes de ser prácticamente jalada por su amiga, Korra sólo puede asentir viéndoles partir.

 

***

― ¿Ibas a besarla? ― Pregunta Ginger como si hablaran sobre el clima mientras aplica un poco de labial mirando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador observando si el vestido azul oscuro que ha escogido realza muy bien sus curvas al tiempo que levanta un poco sus senos poniéndose de costado para apreciar sus atributos.

― ¿A quién? ― Asami disimula pasando sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros para intentar esponjarlos un poco dándoles más volumen.

―No te hagas, las vi… ― La pelirroja se cruza de brazos dándole una mirada analizadora mientras arquea una de sus cejas.

―Ay debes estar imaginando cosas ― comenta la joven heredada restándole importancia a la escena aplicando un poco de delineador ― vamos que la fiesta nos espera.

La joven de mirada color esmeralda es quien ahora hala a su amiga para encontrarse con Korra pero a la distancia  se puede percatar de que Azula está con ella prácticamente pegada a ella como lapa mientras “intenta” bailar, Korra luce bastante incómoda sintiendo como la joven de mirada ambarina trata de rozar su trasero con la entrepierna de la morena así que se acerca a su silencioso rescate dejando de lado a su amiga.

―Parece que alguien está intentando llegar a segunda base, ¿no, Asami?… ― Comenta graciosa pero al ver la figura de su amiga trata de detenerle de formar una escena ― Asami, Asami… ― Camina, casi corre tras ella.

―Hey― reclama Azula cuando la hermosa capitana quita a Korra de su lado halándole del brazos― ¿Qué no ves que estamos bailando por aquí? Korr y yo tenemos un asunto…

― ¿En serio? Porque yo sólo veo que quieres darle un lap dance ― la joven de cabello color ébano dirige su mirada de advertencia arqueando una ceja ― y los clubes de nudistas abren hasta las 11 así que con tu permiso ― no deja que su compañera acosadora forme alguna oración pues tanto Asami como Korra se alejan a gran velocidad.

―Creo que debo agradecerte por tercera ocasión, me has salvado de caer en las garra de la bruja ― bromea la morena cuando están a una distancia considerable.

―No es nada, ya sabes que siempre lo haré ― la música comienza a sonar y ambas danzan al ritmo de canciones electrónicas ― por cierto, me gustó mucho el mensaje de ésta mañana ― comenta sonrojándose ligeramente escondiendo su rostro observando hacia otro lugar mientras se gira para darle la espalda aprovechando el ritmo de la música de fondo.

―Lo dije en serio, cada palabra ― responde Korra, la sinceridad se puede palpar en su voz cuando se acerca a su oído haciéndole estremecer y Asami se da cuenta de que las cosas entre ambas están cobrando otra dirección a pesar de que las dos no están muy seguras de qué es lo que se está gestando pero no quieren detenerse a pensar y analizarlo sabiendo que están haciendo las cosas mal.

Asami siente su corazón dar un vuelco y a pesar de que su mente le dice que vaya con cuidado y recuerde a Opal para frenarse un poco pero ella misma empuja su razón hacia un lado para que no arruine el momento aunque sabe que en algún momento podrían arrepentirse de su actuar y lo único que ve de manera viable es no confesarle nada a Korra enterrando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo y dedicarse a disfrutar de lo que puede ser un efímero momento de felicidad porque lo merece, o al menos eso piensa ella.

Así que escondiéndose tras las cortinas del salón, un beso furtivo lleno de pasión y deseo se gesta entre Asami y Korra escondiéndose para no sentirse juzgadas o descubiertas sabiendo que está mal pero el dulce sabor de la piel de ambas es más que incitante y embriagador para correr el riesgo tan alto de sentirse observadas y descubiertas, las manos de la morena se deslizan sobre la suave longitud de la pierna que abraza su cintura mientras besa el cuello de su amante bajando el tirante se su vestido rojo de coctel que estorba sobre su hombro mientras que una de las manos de la joven heredera se aferra al cuello y cabello de la mariscal impidiendo que se aleje de la sensible zona que se ha vuelto su cuello aferrando su otro brazo a su cintura dedicándose a sentir los húmedos besos ambiciosos y corrompidos por poseer a la dueña de tan intoxicante belleza.

Las cosas no han pasado de besos y caricias atrevidas más por control propio que todavía ronda por sus cabezas que por otra cosa pero al paso que van las cosas es predecible que todo suba de nivel en cualquier instante pues las dudas, remordimientos y culpas están desterrados en ese preciso instante, Asami se separa de Korra y sus miradas chocan ardiendo en deseo acompañado de lujuria desmedida que nubla sus sentidos.

―Esto… ― Beso ― No… ― Beso ― Puede…― Beso ― Volver… ― Beso ― A…― Beso ― Repetirse… ― Comenta Korra de manera interrumpida entre cada contacto de sus labios pero ninguna de las dos parece querer terminar aquello pues el saborear lo prohibido sólo les incita más.

 

***

La tarde de uno de los partidos más importantes durante la temporada ha estado más que emocionante pues el marcador ha estado bastante reñido y ambos equipos van a la par pero también el cansancio ha hecho más estragos en sus cuerpos pues todos están cansados y agotados en el último cuarto, las gotas de sudor no sólo brillan en sus rostros sino más bien empapan sus cuerpos e uniformes mientras se realiza una jugada que da la ventaja a los hurones de fuego al recuperar el balón.

―Vamos chicos, es casi la última jugada ― anuncia Korra mirando el marcador en el tablero ― tenemos el balón así que hacemos está anotación y nos mantenemos defendiendo hasta el último minuto.

Con un grito de victoria y un aplauso se colocan en sus posiciones, Korra anuncia la jugada dando tiempo para que el reloj avance y sus compañeros se preparen para la titánica carrera y ataque ofensivo para hacer llegar a Bolin hasta casi el otro la cancha y con la señal el corpulento receptor inicia una carrera mirando de reojo la jugada de su mariscal; Korra toma el balón esquivando a dos defensas y hace un finta más inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante pero regresando hacia atrás para quitarse a otro jugador avanza un poco más hasta que ubica a Bolin en una yarda cercana la zona de anotación, se prepara y lanza sin percatarse de que un jugador que se escapa de sus compañeros se acerca a ella a gran velocidad.

Todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta para los espectadores, más para Asami que ve con horror lo que está a punto de pasar: el cuerpo de un corpulento jugador embistiendo a Korra, quien cae con fuerza al suelo mientras el balón sigue en el aire dando vueltas por la fuerza que ha aplicado la morena en el pase mientras Bolin busca el lugar donde caerá el balón y extendiendo sus brazos se arroja para cogerlo y aterriza sobre sus hombro izquierdo rodando hacia la zona de anotación al esquivar a uno de los defensores de la zona consiguiendo la tan ansiada anotación.

El público de los hurones de fuego vitorea el triunfo cuando el árbitro marca a favor y todos regresan a sus posiciones, Korra parece andar un poco más lento por el impacto que se ha llevado pero estirando sus músculos se coloca en posición de defensa al quedar unos cuantos segundos, la acción vuelve a comenzar y cuando el esquivo contrario recuera el balón, un silbatazo anuncia el final del encuentro dejando saber quién ha salido triunfante puesto que los hurones de fuego comienzan a saltar y festejar cuando todos los compañeros de equipo se reúnen en media cancha para alzar en hombros a Bolin y a Korra bañando en bebida hidratante al entrenador Zaheer y sus asistentes, Korra parece tan feliz y quita su casco para alzarlo en el aire apoyando en la celebración a sus compañeros.

―Unas cuantas victorias más y estaremos en la final nuevamente, sigan así muchachos ― felicita el hombre calvo cuando los jugadores se forman en círculo y se arrodillan frente a él ― sé que he sido duro pero todo tiene una razón y motivo así que después de trabajar tan duro, es momento de festejar… Claro con moderación ― todos ríen ― así que vayan…

Todos se miran extremadamente felices al dirigirse a los vestidores para, en efecto, ducharse y dirigirse a la fiesta preparada por Korra con el permiso previo de sus padres por lo que Asami se dirige a su casa para dar un “pequeño” retoque a su vestimenta y apariencia, lo cual se puede traducir en un cambio drástico a su sencillo maquillaje y pantalones de mezclilla por lo que no se despide de la morena pues con los últimos acontecimientos entre ambas, quiere sorprenderla y dejarla sin aliento presintiendo que ese “dejarla sin aliento” implica algo más profundo que sólo su apariencia.

***

La enorme propiedad está más que a reventar pues han asistido la gran mayoría de los  estudiantes más algunos acompañantes, algunos cuantos egresados y los colados que nunca faltan ante la mención de alcohol, jugo de cactus o licor de fuego lo cual significa embriagarse gratis obviamente las bebidas se sirven con moderación a petición de los padres de Korra aunque siempre hay maneras de evadir toda restricción y conseguir engañarles para salirse con la suya.

La música electrónica vuelve a inundar casi toda la enorme propiedad y las luces en colores neón iluminan los cuerpos que danzan en la zona del jardín trasero y parte de la piscina mientras que otros invitados transitan por las habitaciones de la casa evitando subir a la parte de arriba por sentencia de Korra.

La anfitriona desfila por entre los pasillos revisando y supervisando que todo vaya bien escondiéndose de Azula pues sabe que le está buscando y aprovecha para saludar de pasada a la gran mayoría que se cruza por su camino mientras carga su bebida de jugo de cactus dando un par de sorbos buscando entre las personas a una invitada especial aunque por la ausencia de su belleza parece ser que todavía no llega así que decide enviar otro mensaje si detenerse a pensar la implicación o el impacto que pudiesen tener sus palabras pues tener a Asami en su mente no le permite razonar o pensar claramente y le hace olvidar por completo a su querida y amada novia.

_“Me gustaría saber cuántas horas estoy dentro de tu cabeza…”_

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vabGGptoqv0> Hay amores que matan – Pimpinela)

La pantalla táctil del celular suena parpadeando mientras se mueve en la mesita del tocador indicando la llegada de un texto al momento de terminar de aplicar un poco de las sombras en sus parpados y cuando abre la notificación no puede esconder la sonrisa de regocijo en sus labios así que decide apresurarse para disfrutar más tiempo de la compañía de la mariscal por lo que da un último retoque a sus labios contemplando su hermoso reflejo ante el enorme espejo satisfecha con el resultado de su cabello que cae libremente sobre sus hombros apartando un pequeño mechón de su lado izquierdo por un pequeño broche dorado combinado con sus accesorios del mismo color decidiendo llevar un vestido negro de corte juvenil que sobrepasa un poco sus rodillas.

Gira sobre su propio eje para contemplar su escultural figura quedando absorta ante lo que ve sonriendo complacida al saber que Korra no podrá quitar sus ojos de ella sabiendo que es por ella que ha hecho la elección de ésta vestido que acentúa excepcionalmente su figura y realza sus curvas de forma grácil y estética.

Los murmullos comienzan cuando la hermosa capitana arriba a la fiesta de clausura de la semana deportiva y celebración de las victorias pues su aspecto es por demás llamativo y un par de chicos se atreven a acercarse a ella en plan romántico aunque ella los evade por completo caminando de largo para buscar su “cita” de esa noche encontrándole cerca de la piscina conversando con Ginger y Bolin, quienes se toman de las manos pues recientemente han comenzado a salir en plan de novios.

La morena le da la espalda a la puerta por lo que no le observa entrar, pasa su peso de un pie a otro mientras da un gran trago a su bebida así que Asami decide sorprenderle cubriendo sus ojos por la espalda y cuando siente su tacto sobre su rostro palpa un poco el suave dorso de sus manos provocando que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios mientras las aparta y le hala para acercar el cuerpo de la joven heredera por su espalda hasta que pasa un brazo sus hombros cuando Asami se coloca a su lado.

La mayoría de los invitados ignora la peligrosa cercanía de ambas o la pasa desapercibida porque están lo bastante familiarizados con la pareja en ausencia de Opal así que no les toman importancia a excepción de Ginger, que sabe el secreto de la joven de mirada color esmeralda pero que de igual forma le apoya aunque todo se vea desde un punto moral.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNSxNsr4wmA> The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha ft. Busta Rhymes)

―Voy por otra bebida, ¿quieren un poco más? ― Señala su vaso a punto de terminar.

―Te acompaño… ― Comenta Bolin siguiendo a su amiga.

―Estás arrebatadora ― murmura Ginger acercándose a su amiga una vez que ambos jugadores se han retirado.

―Lo sé ― sonríe satisfecha al recordar la mirada de Korra sobre ella cuando le ha visto.

―Asami se ve muy linda ― comenta Bolin mientras caminan hacia la barra de bebidas.

―Demasiado, muy hermosa ― añade Korra con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ― quiero decir… Es difícil quitarle la mirada… Argh mejor me callo ― desvía la mirada tratando de ocultar el interés en sus palabras.

―Así que muy hermosa, ¿eh? ― Bolin golpea el costado de la morena mirándole divertido ― ¿hay algo cocinándose ahí? Korr soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí… ― El bonachón muchacho palmea la espalda de su amiga tratando de transmitirle confianza pues se cuenta la mayor parte de sus secretos.

―Es que no lo sé, Bo… Quiero a Opal pero… ― Recarga ambos codos sobre la barra una vez que han llegado con el barman.

― ¿Pero? ― El joven corpulento le mira arqueando una ceja ― Vamos Korr, ¿no confías en mí?

―Claro que lo hago, Bo es sólo que me siento confundida… Creo que me gusta Asami pero… ― Korra bebe de golpe la bebida frente a ella ― Lo que tengo con Opal es algo muy estable y la quiero aunque últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no siento que vaya bien, creo que nos estamos desgastando y la magia que nos unía ya no es la misma, en cambio con Asami todo parece ser nuevo y me atrae ― sus ojos cobran un misterioso brillo mientras habla.

―Hermana, sí que estás perdida en todo esto… ― Palmea su espalda ― Pero, ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas fluyan y averiguas hasta donde va todo esto? Quiero decir, podrías reevaluar tus intereses tomándote algo de tiempo y así decides qué hacer ― añade tomando dos vasos de jugo de cactus.

―Sí, creo que lo haré… ― Imita la acción de su amigo ― Pero antes tengo que hablar con Opal, pedirle que nos demos un poco de tiempo…

Y con las bebidas en sus manos se acercan al par de amigas para entregar los vasos solicitados para continuar la pequeña charla mientras bailan un poco hasta que Bolin y Ginger se alejan para tener un poco de tiempo a solas dejando a la mariscal y a la capitana, quienes se encuentran bastante divertidas debido a una pequeña cantidad considerable de alcohol gracias a la combinación de jugo de cactus y licor de fuego pero el estado etílico no es tan elevado como para hacerles comportarse de manera tan descuidada como cualquier otro ebrio pero si las desinhibe lo bastante para no avergonzarse demasiado al grado de bailar despreocupadamente hasta que el baile comienza a aumentar su temperatura corporal con sus movimientos y la tentación les hace ceder en su fuerza de voluntad decidiendo que es hora de apaciguar la sed interior que ya el alcohol no puede.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s> The Pussycat Dolls, Snoop Lion, Snoop Dogg - Buttons ft. Snoop Dogg NA: Por alguna extraña razón tomé de referencia éste video para el tema del reto del baile, les confesaré que tomé a la vocalista como referencia pensando en ella como Asami aunque yo sé que Asami posee su sensualidad natural y nada se le compara y por un momento no me creerán pero me imaginé a Asami acompañada con algunas de sus compañeras caminando tras ella como lo hacen las bailarinas dejando en claro quién manda, no me culpen por ello)

Asami toma la mano de Korra mientras buscan un lugar para esconder sus furtivos besos así que caminan los escalones para llegar a la segunda planta dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la morena y aprovechando la distancia y la soledad del pasillo, Asami se gira para poder embriagarse con los dulces y delgados labios de su acompañante pegándose contra la pared mientras se besan con desenfreno por lo que a ciegas Korra intenta guiar a la joven de cabello color ébano hacia un lugar más privado y donde no tendrán algún tipo de interrupción.

Estando frente a la puerta correcta, Korra recarga la figura de Asami contra la madera deteniéndose para contemplar su incitante aspecto, ambas respiran con dificultad y el brillo en sus ojos parece más hambriento y lujurioso que antes por lo que sin poder evitarlo acaricia la mejilla de su amante con el dorso de su mano de manera delicada como si con cualquier caricia se fuese a romper por la fragilidad que proyecta.

―Asami… ― La joven de mirada color esmeralda cierra los ojos sintiendo la caricia en lo más profundo de su ser suspirando con satisfacción y acunando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos para atraerle a sus labios ― Asami… No podemos… No debemos… ― Murmura sintiendo la cercana respiración de la hermosa capitana ― Estamos ebrias…

―No, estoy lo suficientemente sobria como para saber lo que hago y lo que quiero ― responde rozando un poco sus labios con los de su amante mientras siente que cierta parte de su cuerpo comienza a hacer acto de presencia ― y lo que quiero es esto… ― Acalla sus labios con un beso pasando sus brazos por su cuello para hacer más íntimo el contacto ― Yo sé que lo deseas igual que yo ― murmura seductora cerca de oído de Korra una vez que han roto el contacto y atrapando el lóbulo en sus labios, lo lame y muerde levemente sintiendo que las piernas de la morena fallan un poco al tiempo que su cuerpo vibra un poco con deseo.

Separándose ambas entran en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Korra recarga su frente contra la madera pensando un poco en las palabras de la joven de cabello color ébano, balanceando las posibles consecuencias pero la nube de sentimientos y sensaciones le impiden pensar con claridad pues su cuerpo pide que su llama interior debe ser apagada además los temblores en su entrepierna le suplican y claman por una satisfacción inmediata demás Asami está de acuerdo con ella porque está igual o más deseosa, el único problema es que no tiene experiencia en lo que concierne al tema de sexo.

De pronto la habitación está que arde por el calor que siente y ambas tienen una capa de sudor en sus frentes, sus pensamientos están rondando por su mente y todos caen en lo mismo además de que no ayuda la caricia de una mano sobre su hombro y parte de su espalda así que girándose se encuentra con la dulce mirada de Asami esperando por una respuesta y las palabras salen sobrando cuando los labios de Korra impactan contra los suyos arrastrando sus manos hacia la cintura de su amante.

―Korra... ― Murmura muy quedito ― Yo… Yo… No tengo mucha experiencia en esto… ― Comenta una vez que se han separado del beso y sus cuerpos están casi fundidos en un abrazo, sus mejillas sonrojadas bajando la cabeza para esconder se pena.

―Estamos en las mismas aquí ― coloca su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Asami para levantar su rostro y mirar su reflejo en los hermosos orbes ― ya descubriremos qué hacer… ― Le dedica una sonrisa apenada.

La joven heredera sonríe aliviada y complacida de saber que ambas poseen nula experiencia y que entregarán un tesoro invaluable como es la virginidad, o al menos en su caso, a la persona que considera correcta tal como le ha dicho su madre y a pesar de que algunas otras veces ha imaginado hacer esto, el momento es más erótico porque no se trata de un sueño o alguna ilusión que su mente ha inventado y lo está viviendo.

Korra baja sus labios hacia su cuello depositando tiernos y cortos besos sobre la piel que deja libre la tela al tiempo que toma el tirante para bajarlo por su hombro para tener más libre a la suave dermis perfumada de la clavícula, parece tomarse el tiempo para saborear pues pasa su lengua entre sus labios como quien come su platillo favorito.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmr75odln2c> Korrasami ~ {Love Me Like You Do}

Asami por su parte y mantiene aferradas ambas manos a la tela de la camisa de su amante extasiándose en sus caricias y besos mientras expone más piel echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ambas están tan perdidas y han cruzado ya el límite de un punto sin retorno del cual difícilmente lograrán regresar a tiempo pero ya nada importa en ese momento porque la decisión está tomada.

Todavía besándose se dirigen de espaldas a la cama deteniéndose para ver el reflejo en sus miradas alejándose un poco y quedando frente a frente, en ese momento Korra esquiva a Asami un poco pero la joven de cabello color ébano estira su mano para acaricia el brazo de la morena y con sus manos en su mejilla gira su rostro hacia ella; con un beso rápido en los labios baja la cabeza cuando regresa su mano al hombro que todavía sujeta el otro tirante de su vestido para bajarlo lentamente mientras Korra sigue cada movimiento y gesto comiéndole con la mirada.

La tela de la prenda se desliza hacia abajo y Asami lo sostiene a la altura de sus senos girándose para que Korra baje el cierre del vestido así que de manera delicada toma el zíper ubicado en su espalda trazando el recorrido del descenso con su dedo índice causándole escalofríos y pequeños temblores que se pueden apreciar en su piel erizada, ambas están extasiadas y embriagadas en ese momento.

Asami gira para enfrentar la mirada de la mariscal pero en ella la ternura casi se ha esfumado para dar paso al deseo y pasión por lo que Korra se inclina para atrapar los labios carmesí de la porrista con los propios mientras sus manos se deslizan hacia su cintura deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel nívea que ha dejado libre el vestido.

El oxígeno escapa de sus pulmones y se separan nuevamente, sus rostros denotan felicidad y éxtasis sintiendo sus corazones andar a la par del motor de un satomóvil de carreras y la excitación crece en ambos cuerpos sólo en Korra es más resaltable la lujuria que recorre sus venas haciendo que su cuerpo arda en llamas cuando la piel sensible de la zona de su entrepierna se torna más sensible al roce de la tela de su ajustado bóxer mientras que Asami puede sentir la humedad crecer entre sus piernas bañando empapando completamente las pantaletas de su coqueta lencería roja así que aprovechando su separación deja que el vestido sujeto en su cintura se deslice por la suave y cremosa longitud de sus piernas hasta caer en el suelo alfombrado formando un pequeño charco del cual sale dando un pequeño paso hacia su amante pero Korra le detiene para admirar su escultural figura que es cubierta estratégicamente por su lencería y la morena decide que no es justo pues ella todavía continua con la ropa encima así que toma el borde de su camisa azul y la saca por encima de su cabeza arrojándola hacia una esquina alejada quedando sólo con su top deportivo en color negro dejando a la vista su esculpido torso en el cual resaltan las formas detalladas de sus abdominales sin menospreciar los fuertes músculos de los bíceps en sus brazos que al flexionarse hacen denotar cierta tensión en sus hombros y destacando sus hombros.

Las manos de la morena están a punto de dirigirse a su cinturón desabrocharlo al igual que sus pantalones pero un par de blancas y delicadas manos le detienen posándose sobre las suyas para continuar con el trabajo subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con el gesto de concentración de la hermosa capitana que siempre adopta cuando está trabajando en algo muy importante; la prenda abandona la cintura de la joven atleta y la presión de su pantalón deja de ser un problema cuando cae al piso dejando ver su bóxer oscuro de una conocida marca conteniendo una furiosa excitación que clama por salir a divertirse y a lo cual Asami no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Libres de casi cualquier atadura que cubre su desnudez, los cuerpos parecen un par de imanes pues se buscan mutuamente de forma automática pero en ésta ocasión sólo se abrazan sintiendo la peligrosa cercanía de la otra mientras se abrazan, Korra recarga su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de mientras que la hermosa capitna recarga su cabeza en el pequeño hueco entre la clavícula y cuello de Korra sintiendo las revoluciones de su loco y desbocado corazón que al igual que el suyo corre con anticipación de lo que pasará así que besando la piel desnuda que deja libre el top, deposita pequeños y cortos besos hasta llegar a su cuello provocando las mismas sensaciones que hace un momento la morena ha causado en ella.

La joven de mirada color esmeralda siente una ligera presión cerca de su vientre y recuerda que el atrapado miembro de Korra descansa por esa zona, tiembla ante el pensamiento de cuan suave puede ser la piel en ese específico lugar cuando esté rozando la propia; sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar antes de que un nuevo beso una sus bocas y sus manos comiencen a vagar por otras partes de sus cuerpos semidesnudos por lo que sin más preámbulos al separarse sus propias manos buscan deshacerse de sus últimas estorbosas prendas quedando expuestas tal cual han venido al mundo.

La razón ha desaparecido por completo de sus mentes y su pensamiento se enfoca sólo en una sola cosa que es la satisfacción carnal de su deseo, ese momento Opal deja de existir en la mente de Korra y su lugar es ocupado completamente por Asami a pesar de que una pequeña foto sobre la mesita de noche guarda una foto de la pequeña chica Beifong, en el universo y mundo de Korra no hay lugar para nada más que cierta heredera de cabellos color ébano y mirada esmeralda.

―Yo… No sé qué  hacer ― confiesa Asami una vez que han vuelto a tener contacto visual.

―Haz lo que tu cuerpo de diga… ― Responde Korra quitando de su cuerpo el estorboso top para después hacer lo mismo con su bóxer quedando expuesta ante la joven de mirada color esmeralda, quien le mira sorprendida por la longitud extendida en su máximo esplendor encontrando la belleza en aquella particularidad.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NguIpRFLM4M> Sound of an Angel - Beautiful violin music)

Sin mediar palabra alguna y sin ninguna prenda de lencería, Asami es recostada sobre el edredón azul de Korra sin la menor oposición mientras besa sus labios colocándose sobre ella con una pierna entre las de la hermosa capitana separándolas un poco permitiéndose cierta fricción en la zona más sensible de la pálida joven al momento que comienza a descender hacia su cuello dando ligeras lamidas por cada beso hasta que su atención se centra en los apetecibles senos que se ofrecen cuando la joven heredera se arquea debido al placer así que con la mirada de un pequeño niño en una dulcería se toma un momento para ser más que absorbida por la perfección de las elevadas montañas de medidas perfectas que son coronadas con un unos sonrosado pezones que se han endurecido a causa de la excitación.

Korra sonríe ante tal majestuosidad de ofrenda y ataca sin piedad el seno derecho con su boca mientras que con su mano libre toma el izquierdo para masajearlo suavemente sintiendo la piel erizada y el pequeños botoncito del pezón endurecerse ante el contacto igual que el otro botón aprisionado entre sus labios y lengua dibujando círculos y succionando hasta dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en la piel decidiendo que es el turno del seno derecho de recibir atención.

Asami se abraza a la cabeza de Korra con su mano derecha mientras que su brazo izquierdo es sujetado contra el edredón por la morena sobre su cabeza, ya los pequeños gemidos que han estado escapando de sus deliciosos labios carmesí han subido de volumen así que intenta acallarlos mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de impedir que su fiesta privada pueda ser escuchada por alguien más aunque con la música a todo volumen eso sería algo extraordinario.

Korra decide que es momento de descender un poco más y baja a su delicado ombligo introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad sonriendo al ver la reacción risueña de su amante captando que el sabor natural de su cuerpo comienza a embriagarle bastante pues si le une su expresión de placer cubierta por una pequeña capa de sudor está más que satisfecha con lo que está haciendo así que resuelve que es momento del evento principal terminando por bajar hasta donde se encuentra el premio mayor y se hinca frente a Asami tomando sus piernas y separándolas lo suficiente para dejar su centro de placer completamente expuesto al igual que sus piernas.

La mariscal sonríe con malicia elevando una de las piernas níveas y provoca ligeras cosquillas en su pie depositando pequeños besos en la parte del tobillo hasta que los besos descienden a la pantorrilla deteniéndose en la zona de la rodilla prosiguiendo hacia el muslo lamiendo la zona de cercana a la empapada cavidad rosada que está a punto de explotar si no recibe atención.

―Eres… Hermosa ― Korra entrecierra los ojos percibiendo el calor de la zona deleitándose con el delicioso aroma que desprende mientras Asami se sonroja al adivinar lo que está por venir.

Claramente aunque ninguna tiene experiencia, las emociones en sus cuerpos están dictándoles que hacer a pesar de que no saben realmente lo que hacen y que el asunto es algo muy nuevo para Asami pues en algunas ocasiones con Ginger, ambas han sido más que curiosas investigando sobre el asunto en páginas de internet y “accidentalmente” en películas para adultos, pero ciertamente en éste tema es cuestión de práctica más que teoría.

Un jadeo seguido de una cadena de gemido escapa de los labios carmesí de la joven heredera en el momento en que Korra se ubica en la pequeña cavidad y su lengua se introduce juguetonamente en la abertura que es la cerradura al mundo del placer y éxtasis al momento en que sus manos se sujetan a la cama y flexiona ambas piernas hacia los lados elevando sus rodillas y separándolas lo más que puede para darle libre acceso a la lengua de la morena mientras arquea su espalda y su cabeza cae haca atrás manteniendo los ojos cerrados sus mechones color ébano se esparcen por sobre todo el colchón y los músculos de su rostro se contraen en completo éxtasis por los movimientos de la lengua invasora.

Korra sonríe en su labor pues sabe por los tirones de cabello su desempeño está siendo magnífico así que decide su próximo movimiento subiendo su atención hacia el endurecido botoncito que ahora es su clítoris tomándolo entre sus labios succionándolo en el proceso implementando la ayuda de su dedo índice que dibuja círculos aplastando la diminuta y sensible bolita de carne arrancando otro gemido de la joven de mirada color esmeralda.

Así que aventurándose un poco más, la mariscal decide que es momento de hacer una pequeña intromisión al santuario pues no quiere que todo el proceso sea traumático pues con los consejos de su madre que sabe por experiencia, la primera vez de una chica debe ser hermosa e inolvidable y quiere asegurarse que lo sea para Asami por lo que con extremo cuidado acerca su dedo a la entrada vaginal de la joven empujando un poco luchando con la oposición de su intromisión esperando que las paredes se acostumbren al cuerpo invasor para seguir la ruta.

Un nuevo gemido abandona los labios de la joven heredera lo que da la señal a la mariscal para proseguir con su tarea acercando sus labios al lugar donde se encuentra su dedo recogiendo el embriagante y adictivo vino que abandona el cuerpo de la hermosa porrista y un segundo dedo hace acto de presencia mientras que el cuerpo de Asami se tensa pero se relaja con el continuo movimiento de vaivén de los falanges que entran y salen aumentando su ritmo hasta que el pulgar toma el lugar que la lengua ha dejado sobre el pequeño botoncito del clítoris y ejerce una pequeña presión y la joven de mirada siente su cuerpo tensarse mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorre anidándose en su espalda y alrededor de su vientre hasta el punto de que comienza a convulsionarse levemente cerrando los ojos para guardar en su memoria la sensación y el recuerdo cayendo sobre su espalda con el cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro pegándose a su frente a causa de la fina capa de sudor al tiempo que intenta reestablecer su respiración agitada, uno de sus antebrazos cubre la enorme sonrisa y satisfacción en su rostro.

Korra sonríe satisfecha por su labor aunque todo ese espectáculo que le ha regalado Asami además del dulce sabor de su cuerpo, han aumentado la presión en su entrepierna volviendo la piel sensible al punto de casi estallar en ese mismo instante si tan sólo se tocase pero sabe que debe contenerse un poco más por lo que recarga su peso sobre sus brazos para evitar que su peso caiga sobre la delicada silueta de su amante pero no le ayuda que la hermosa capitana le tome el rostro y le eleve para besar sus labios probando su propio sabor en ese beso cargado de deseo y pasión menos la mano que recorre suavemente desde sus senos con los pezones ligeramente hinchados descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente hacia sus abdominales trazando las endurecidas formas tensionadas que tratan de ayudarle a guardarse.

Una acariciando sus partes nobles provoca que casi colapse mientras que cierra los ojos disfrutando de la tímida caricia comprobando que todo es completamente diferente cuando el tacto que le palpa es otro pues a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en que se ha otorgado autocomplacido nunca antes los movimientos de sube y baja ha sido tan placentero además de que la lentitud con que se maneja el vaivén está por hacerle explotar así que coloca una mano sobre la otra que delicadamente le acaricia deteniéndole de su objetivo con la respiración agitada por lo que abre los ojos encontrándose con un hermoso cuadro ante una Asami sonrojada y apenada con la mejillas ardiendo pues quizá piensa que ha sobre pasado sus caricias pero una mirada por parte de la mariscal le afirma lo contrario.

―Sí… Sigues… Así… Harás que… Alcance el cielo ― murmura la atleta sonriéndole uniendo sus labios en un pasional beso como si no hubiese mañana.

Tomando una nueva posición, Korra se coloca entre las piernas de Asami empujando su miembro sobre la pequeña cavidad rodando sobre el pequeño botoncito del clítoris errando el lugar a donde se dirige por lo que tomándose en una mano se vuelve a encaminar por el camino correcto, ambas sueltan un pequeño suspiro seguido de un gemido de placer cuando la punta del miembro da en la entrada y Korra debe contener la ganas de enterrarse completamente en Asami de un solo empujón de sus caderas así que comienza a respirar tratando de calmar sus gemidos y jadeos recargando su peso sobre sus codos avanzando lentamente en su intromisión para que las paredes de Asami puedan amoldarse al tamaño y grosor el nuevo cuerpo invasor por lo que se abraza a la espalda de la mariscal enterrando sus uñas en la piel cercana a la nuca de su amante comenzando a trazar pequeños surcos que dejan ligeras marcas conforme la atleta se adentra más y más.

Olvidándose de un pequeño pero gran detalle, el miembro de Korra se abre paso sobre las estrechas y ajustadas paredes que ponen presión sobre éste, la morena no puede contener el placer que siente de resbalar entre las paredes aterciopeladas de color rosado hasta que el cuerpo de la hermosa porrista se tensa más cuando se topa con una pared que les impide el paso al éxtasis total.

―Asami… ¿Te…Lastimé? ― Korra levanta la mirada viendo su reflejo en los cristalinos orbes color esmeralda apresurándose a borrar el rastro de una lágrima con sus labios.

―No… ― Murmura quedito con una mueca de dolor cerrando los ojos y tensando la mandíbula, toma un poco de aire ― Dame… Un par… De Segundos para acostumbrarme ― suspira profundamente ― eres realmente grande…  ― Añade y las dos ríen pero sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse mientras asiente para que prosiga.

Con un ligero empujón de sus caderas, Korra se adentra más componiendo un ligero gesto de dolor en su rostro y Asami se aferra más a su espalda como quien se sostiene de una rama para no caer al precipicio por lo que el ingreso se vuelve lento otra vez hasta que la joven heredera otorgue su autorización para otro avance, un tibio líquido desciende sobre su miembro y cae sobre el edredón dejando en claro que la virginidad de ambas ha quedado sobre esa cama.

Soltando un suspiro y elevando las rodillas hasta rodear la cintura de Korra, Asami da una nueva señal y la morena se adentra más hasta alcanzar el interior de la ajustada y empapada cavidad pero se decide que será la hermosa porrista quien dicte el ritmo así que con titubeantes y lentos empujones inician una hermosa danza que poco a poco se sincroniza y se vuelve más rápida con el correr de los minutos hasta que la presión comienza a ceder sobre el miembro de la atleta, las paredes se cierran y ambas son alcanzadas por el pico del placer sintiendo las convulsiones que les alcanzan mientras el tibio líquido de la semilla se derrama en el vientre de la joven heredera dejándoles con la respiración agitada y cubiertas de finas capas de sudor.

Korra sabiendo que será imposible que sus brazos le sostengan, decide cambiar de posición tratando de no ser muy brusca en su movimiento porque quizá lastime a Asami y ahora es la hermosa porrista quien descansa sobre el cuerpo de la mariscal mientras ésta le abraza por la cintura sintiendo que sus ojos se cierran de placer y cansancio al igual que su acompañante pero la sonrisa de satisfacción no se borra de sus rostros mientras la joven heredera se acurruca contra el pecho de su amante, la mariscal proporciona suaves besos en la frente de la joven de mirada color esmeralda al tiempo que traza pequeños círculos en su espalda.

La respiración relajada y el cansancio les arrullan al punto de dejarles adormiladas por lo que utilizando sus agotados músculos busca a tientas la punta del edredón para cubrir su desnudez de la fría noche dejándose llevar al mundo de Morfeo pensando que ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre las consecuencias después de recuperar las fuerzas o cuando éstas mismas se estampen contra sus rostros en el momento menos indicados pero por el momento sólo les queda disfrutar y dormir.

Y así consuman el amor que poco después habrán de aceptar aunque para eso debe pasar poco más de tiempo y un par de acontecimientos más fuertes que habrán de hacer entrar en razón a la racional y testaruda heredera Sato.

***  ***  **  Fin de FlashBack  **  ***  ***

Con los ojos más abiertos que platos, Ginger observa de arriba abajo a su amiga con una cara de total estupefacción más que complacida ante la narración, intenta hablar pero ninguna palabra viene a su boca.

―Entonces… Ahora ya veo porqué caminabas raro ― se mofa ante el primer pensamiento que se le viene a la mente evocando el día siguiente cuando se han reunido pues el dolor entre las piernas de Asami le ha impedido camina como cualquier persona normal por un par de días después al acto.

―Hey… ― Toma su almohada y le golpea.

―Ay ya perdón, es que no pude evitarlo ― ambas ríen ― ¿y qué pasó al día siguiente ― pero el semblante de la joven heredera cambia por uno de tristeza cuando la pregunta que le hace la pelirroja le hace recordar ― Hey, ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Dije algo malo?

―No, es sólo que… Ni ella ni yo nos arrepentimos de lo que pasó aunque yo me sentía fatal porque Opal era mi mejor amiga y su novia, sabíamos que no volveríamos a verla a la cara de la misma manera pero Korra me dijo que le pediría tiempo… Eso me alegró porque me daba esperanzas pero ― toma una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se cristalizan ― a los días nos enteramos sobre su enfermedad y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, todo se fue por el caño de un día para otro y yo no podía dejar de sentirme fatal por lo que había pasado, por lo que le había hecho a mi mejor amiga si todavía podría llamarla así porque traicioné su confianza… ― Las lágrimas descienden por su rostro, un llanto de completo remordimiento le invade.

―Hey, no te atormentes con eso… ― Ginger se acerca y le abraza ― Las cosas pasaron porque así debían pasar, no es tu culpa además creo que hicieron lo que cualquier persona enamorada hubiese hecho… En todo el mundo pasa.

―Sí, pero a veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si Opal no hubiese muerto… ¿Nos habría perdonado, me habría perdonado?

―Claro que sí, Opal era Opal… Ella las habría perdonado de cualquier manera y no es por abusar de su bondad y gentileza pero ella no era de las personas que guardase rencor pero quizá con el tiempo hasta hubiese sido su madrina de bodas ― da un ligero apretón a su hombro.

Asami se admira del poder de percepción y observación de su amiga al mencionar esas palabras pues nunca le ha considerado una persona que vaya a profundidad en algunos asuntos mientras que Ginger deja que la joven heredera se desahogue un poco y se dedica a apapacharle para que libere la tensión argumentando que su sobrinito o sobrinita podrían salir afectados y haciendo mención de ello, recuerdan el tema de la prueba de embarazo así que se dirigen al cuarto de baño.

―Ginger, tengo miedo ― Confiesa sujetando su mano.

―Tranquila, no serás la primera madre adolescente en el mundo… Anda, ve qué dice.

Asami suelta una bocanada de aire que no ha sentido ha estado guardando y da un vistazo a la primera barra de plástico y su rostro palidece tomando la segunda sólo para comprobar lo que ya ha estado intuyendo, “por Raava, embarazada… ¿Qué voy a hacer?”, piensa mientras suelta las barritas que caen el suelo dando un pequeño rebote y cubre su boca en señal de estupefacción.

―Por tu rostro deduzco que es positivo, ánimo ― coloca una sonrisa feliz en su labios abrazándola y felicitándola ― un sobrinito o sobrinita ― acaricia su vientre plano ― yo seré la madrina, ¿cierto? ― Ríen ante la ocurrencia ― Y, ¿Cuándo le darás la grandiosa noticia la “futura padre”? ― El semblante de Asami cambia drásticamente ― ¿Y ahora qué?

―Sobre eso… ― Toma un mechón de su cabello y comienza a jugar con él ― No sé si querrá saberlo después de que discutimos el otro día.

― ¿Qué? ― Confusión se asoma su rostro ― Pero si habías dicho que no…

―Pero sí lo hicimos y bueno yo… Le pedí que, de cierta forma, me dejara de buscar… Estaba en mi momento hormonal, ahora ya tiene todo sentido, y creo que en un arranque de ira lo hice… ― En su rostro se puede leer el completo remordimiento.

―Ay Asami, creo que necesitarás más que flores entonces...


	20. Capítulo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su por fin le hala las orejas a Asami, Asami por fin lee la carta de Opal, Flashback de la confesión de Opal a Korra y alguien decide tomarse un tiempo lejos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me vayan a matar y espero les guste, estoy contemplando seriamente una idea que una lectora (SaraiBalam5) me dio y a quien agradezco infinitamente, por traer el tema, ¿quieren un poco de acción Korpal? Lo dejo a su voto, los votos podrían influir en mi decisión para el próximo capítulo...

Capítulo 16

 

Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Cuando el médico llama  
Con una voz severa y los resultados de las pruebas  
Y él le pide que vengas de inmediato  
  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Cuando estás en un avión  
En una turbulencia, y la lluvia cae  
Y tienes la esperanza que todo irá bien  
  
Todo el mundo llora  
Todos hemos fingido una sonrisa  
Cuando estás de espalda contra la pared  
Y tus manos están atadas  
  
Hay dolor, la vida duele  
Hay mil cosas  
¿Crees que no lo mereces?  
Toda esperanza se pierde  
Cuando te pasas todo  
Y no puedes vencer las probabilidades  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Cuando tu hijo se ha ido  
Y él no está respondiendo el teléfono  
Y son las  2 a.m. en un sábado de julio  
  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
En tu cuenta de resultados  
Y tus tarjetas de crédito fueron rechazadas   
Y no sabes dónde vas a dormir esta noche   
  
Todo el mundo llora  
Todos hemos fingido una sonrisa  
Cuando estás de espalda contra la pared  
Y tus manos están atadas  
  
Hay dolor, la vida duele  
Hay mil cosas  
¿Crees que no lo mereces?  
Toda esperanza se pierde  
Cuando te pasas todo  
Y no puedes vencer las probabilidades  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Cuando te estás muriendo en la cama  
A punto de tomar tu última respiración  
Y estás la sosteniendo antes de decir buenas noches  
  
Hay dolor, la vida duele  
Hay mil cosas  
¿Crees que no lo mereces?  
Cuando se pierde toda esperanza  
Cuando te pasas todo  
Y no puedes batir las probabilidades  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios  
  
Apuesto a que no maldices a Dios

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wWC63Af1Tw> Why Not Me - Marie Haddad (Dance Moms) – Lyrics)

Asami pasea como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación sosteniendo ambas pruebas de embarazo después de que Ginger le ha dejado sola, su mente es un mar de pensamientos y dudas centradas en su actual situación debido al embarazo y a su reciente discusión con Korra sabiendo que con ello puede que dar todo por perdido con la atleta aunque todavía siente que hay esperanza para ella si sólo puede figurar un plan para volver a hablar y resolver la situación aunque sabe que las palabras no se puede retirar pues ya han sido dichas y se arrepiente profundamente por dejar que su inseguridad se apoderase de ella.

Continua perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que unos golpes en su puerta anuncian la presencia de alguien más así que saltando nerviosamente sobre su cama hacia su mesita de noche, abre el cajón e introduce la evidencia sobre su estado de buena esperanza de cualquier testigo mientras acomoda su cabello y se sienta propiamente sobre la cama intentando aparentar la mayor calma del mundo a pesar de que está temblando como una gelatina por dentro ante su nuevo futuro.

―Hola Asami… ― La cabeza de Su se asoma en la puerta, su expresión maternal tranquiliza un poco a la joven heredera mientras una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la matriarca de los Beifong.

―Su, hola… Un gusto verte ― La joven de mirada color esmeralda se levanta para recibirle en un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

El carácter tranquilo y la pacifica expresión pacífica de la madura mujer de cabellos grisáceos siempre ha representado una figura maternal importante en la vida de la hermosa capitana debido a la cercanía que ha compartido con Opal desde que ha sido o mejor dicho fueron amigas así que su cariño es igual el del de una hija por su madre.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― Intenta sonar casual invitándole a tomar asiento a su lado en la cama.

―A decir verdad, son bastantes cosas que tengo que tratar contigo ― la mirada jade idéntica a la de Opal y que Asami siente la puede leer a la perfección además de asegurar estar viendo los orbes de su amiga en ese mismo instante aunque el comentario despierta la curiosidad de la joven heredera pero algo le dice que no quiere saber.

―Tú dirás, Su…

― ¿Has leído la carta de Opal? ― Sin suavizar la pregunta su mirada le contempla analizadora y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo esperando su respuesta.

―Eh, sí sobre la carta… ― Balbucea nerviosa desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

― ¿Sí? ― La madura mujer arquea una de sus cejas expectante.

―Bien, verás… He estado bastante ocupada…

―Con que muy ocupada, eh… ¿Tanto como para no hablar con Korra y estar evitándola?

Asami no sabe qué responder a esto pues está más que sorprendida por la pregunta que involucra a Korra porque además supone que nadie está al tanto de su situación, ¿Qué podría saber Su al respecto como para querer saber? A menos que todo esto tenga que ver con la dichosa carta que se ha negado a leer y que ahora tiene más curiosidad por abrir.

―Perdón Su pero me estoy perdiendo en ésta conversación así que si fueras tan amable de explicarme qué tiene que ver Korra con el asunto de la carta, creo que estaríamos en el mismo canal… ― Se arma de valor y enfrenta su mirada contra la de Su.

―Sé que podrá sonar tonto y puede ser difícil de creer pero se me encomendó una misión y estoy cumpliendo con ella perdón si estoy siendo muy directa pero… ― Confiesa tomando la mano de la joven heredera sobre el edredón ando un pequeño apretón ― Opal me pidió que continuara con lo que no pudo completar y esa misión era que tú y Korra terminaran juntas… ― Pausa para que la hermosa capitana pueda comenzar a digerir las cosas ― Pero tú lo estás haciendo mucho más que difícil con tu obstinación, por Raava, ¿Qué pasa en esa inteligente cabecita tuya?

Asami abre los ojos como platos al igual que su boca y su mandíbula casi rosa el suelo hablando figuradamente pues si se tratase de una caricatura, en ese momento habría pasado exactamente igual pues la revelación de tal noticia es por demás impactante además de que no se ha esperado algo así por lo que muchas preguntas se formulan en su mente aunque sabe que una forma más rápida para resolverlas es formularlas directamente a la persona que está frente a ella.

―Su, un momento… Pongamos pausa, por favor que me estoy perdiendo ― Pide levantando ambas manos tomando una bocanada de aire parpadeando un par de veces repasando toda la información proporcionada ― ¿quisieras explicarme más lento? Porque me perdí en el asunto de terminar juntas ― su expresión confundida adorna su rostro.

― ¿Recuerdas todo el asunto de las citas? Todo inició con lo de la fiesta de la Convergencia Armónica, ¿lo recuerdas? Opal insistió en que ustedes dos fueran juntas, eso lo preparó en nuestro viaje a Zaofu pero el viaje no era por placer sino para ver a otro especialista y viendo la foto de ustedes dos en la fiesta, creo que allí concibió la idea de que ustedes dos deberían estar juntas… ― Una sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios mientras sus ojos se cristalizan un poco recordando lo feliz y entusiasmada que ha aparentado estar con la idea ― Después de las fotos y con la noticia de su inevitable final, concibió que no había otra chica mejor que tú para Korra, su mejor amiga… Por eso lo de las citas y las cancelaciones de último momento además creo que sabía que ambas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y debían estar juntas ― baja su mirada y coloca ambas manos sobre su regazo ― así que hizo hasta lo imposible por emparejarlas y al no poder ver su objetivo cumplido en su último suspiro, me pidió que yo continuara con lo que comenzó y eso haré… ― No hay dudas en su voz, ningún sólo titubeo además de que su mirada muestra determinación cuando se posa sobre Asami, quien todavía trata de asimilar y digerir lo dicho.

―No, yo no… No sabía que… Lo siento, es que no logro comprender… Yo ― balbucea dudosa levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, sus ansias anteriores han regresado ― wow… Demasiado por digerir, yo necesito un minuto más ― acaricia su frente sobándola levemente coloca uno de sus brazos bajo sus senos y apoyando el codo de su otro brazo sobre el dorso de la mano en señal pensativa ― ¿estás…Estás tratando de decirme que Opal quería Korra se enamorara de mí y yo de ella?

Lo cierto es que Asami posee una mente prodigiosa pero en asunto de los sentimientos es un desastre andante además de que su lógica en este momento parece estar en un limbo porque más obvia y clara además de directa, Su no ha podido ser pero la joven heredera parece resistirse a aceptar simplemente lo que pasa.

― ¿Es que acaso estoy hablando otro idioma? Sí, ella quería que ustedes estuviesen juntas… Al parecer podía, sin temor a equivocarme, percibir que había ciertos sentimientos que debían ser cuidadosamente tratados para que terminasen de florecer ― ríe por lo bajo ante la expresión perpleja de la joven ― y creo que no se equivocaba ― añade viéndola maternalmente ― ¿o me negarás que no sientes algo por Korra?

Ante la pregunta no sabe qué responder así que guarda silencio intentando refutar cualquier comentario dicho con anterioridad pero se da cuenta que no posee ninguno y se rinde pues parece ser que ya está más que cansada de cargar y guardar bajo llave esos sentimientos que la están atormentando más y más así que leve y lentamente asiente bajando la mirada.

―Eso está bien, parece que ya dimos el primer paso… ― Se levanta y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la joven de cabello color ébano regalándole una sonrisa satisfecha abrazándola en el acto ― Creo que no fue tan difícil hacer que lo admitieras…

Ambas ríen nostálgicamente pues Su siente que un gran peso de preocupación ha abandonado su cuerpo levantando la mirada hacia el techo imaginando la enrome sonrisa que debe tener Opal en ese momento al ver que han dado un gran paso con Asami y ahora viene reunirlas a ambas para que hablen pues presiente que Korra ya está más que convencida; Asami por su parte, siente que puede respirar con tranquilidad al saber que Opal en verdad ha dado su aprobación para su relación, su madre no ha estado tan equivocada, “Por Raava, lo que me hubiera ahorrado si hubiera leído la carta… ¡La carta!”, recuerda que la ha dejado de lado desde hace tiempo pero ahora más que querer saber la verdad, lo que siente es curiosidad por leer lo que dice, las palabras de su amiga así que animada por la charla con Su, ha decidido que abrirá ese sobre esa misma noche.

―Creo que si no fueras tan obstinada ni testaruda nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho tiempo ― comenta Su soltando un suspiro de alivio ― ahora sólo tenemos que reunirlas a ti y a Korra para que hablen, las encerraré de ser posible y no las soltaré hasta que no las vea salir tomadas de la mano con rumbo al altar ― sentencia y Asami hace una mueca un poco disgustada.

―Creo que las cosas aquí se pondrán un poco más difíciles porque yo… De cierta forma le pedí que dejara de molestarme ― Su le mira entre perpleja y molesta ― lo sé, lo sé no debí haber hablado en ese momento de arranque furioso pero estaba teniendo un cambio de humor repentino además pensaba que lo que sentía por Korra estaba mal… ― Lágrimas de frustración descienden de su rostro y Su le arropa entre sus brazos en un abrazo protector permitiéndole desahogar su pena.

―Calma cariño, ya nos encargaremos de eso… Un paso a la vez y no dejes que el temor te arrebate lo más hermoso que puede estar pasando en tu vida y tal vez te arrepentirás después porque si es por lo del discurso moral y esas tonterías de lo que dirá la gente, deja de preocuparte por ellos porque esos “juzgadores” no serán los que vivirán tu vida ni disfrutarán de la felicidad que se te está brindando ― da un ligero masaje circular en su espalda ― creo entender por qué lo hiciste y es comprensible, todo esto es tan repentino y yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma pero veámoslo de ésta forma, Raava les está dando a cambio una vida por la que tomó y eso se reflejará en el fruto de su amor, obviamente en un futuro ― añade provocando una ligera risa en Asami ― y no te preocupes, yo haré que Korra hable contigo…

Un par de minutos más tarde después de la interesante charla-confesión que han tenido, Su le deja a solas para que termine de asimilar y reflexionar las cosas, pues ahora al saber que tiene la aprobación completa y sincera de su amiga, siente que debe luchar la batalla que antes ha creído perdida además de que la idea de contarle a Korra sobre el embarazo ronda por su mente y se instala en ella llenado de gozo su corazón pues quiere ver su reacción, una imagen que guardará en su memoria desde el momento en que le diga y que perdurará allí  hasta el final de sus días.

Así que sin más dudas pero con mano temblorosa, busca el sobre blanco con su nombre al frente para rasgar una orilla y sacara la hoja o más bien las hojas que componen la carta, suelta un suspiro profundo que no ha sabido, ha estado conteniendo y comienza a leer línea tras línea hasta llegar al final pasando por diferentes emociones.

 

 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMHO9Piq19I> When the Last Angel Falls)

_“¿Qué tendré que hacer contigo, pequeña testaruda? Sí, te estoy riñendo por ello porque sé que no hasta abierto la carta desde que se te fue entregada, ¿Cómo lo sé? Supongo que con los años de ser tu amiga, digamos que puedo decir que te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que tiendes a suprimir todo lo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos así que no pongas esa mueca de científica porque ahora mismo vamos a conversar tú y yo para explicarte mejor y aclarar las dudas que yo sé, todavía tienes._

_¿Sabes? Las bendiciones vienen de muchas y distintas formas, yo tuve la fortuna de tener la más bonita de todas al tenerte como amiga porque cuando me dolía mirar hacia atrás y tenía miedo de mirar hacia adelante, siempre pude mirar a mi lado y te encontré estando allí apoyándome cuando más lo necesité incluso sin saber todo completamente sobre mí, como el más oscuro secreto que siempre guardé: mi enfermedad y por lo cual pido me puedas disculpar por no haberlo dicho antes pero es que sencillamente no quería verte sufrir como veía lo hacía mi familia, fue suficiente con ellos además no lo merecías como ninguno de ellos tampoco pero la vida decidió que tenía que ser así y en eso, no hay mucho que hacer con al respecto, sólo aceptarlo._

_Yo sé que va a ser muy difícil acostumbrarte a no tenerme cerca porque admitámoslo, no hay amigas como yo jejeje sabía que esto pondría una sonrisa en tus labios y yo sé que aparecerá en este momento, tu sonrisa es linda a pesar de que te empeñes en esconderla de todo el mundo así que sonríe más para alegrar tu día y la nueva vida que te espera pero dejando de lado todo esto, vamos a lo importante._

_Tal vez te preguntes por qué insistí tanto en que tú y Korra salieran e hicieran muchas otras cosas más juntas, eso es sencillo de explicar y lo diré directo y sin rodeos para no crear más confusión de la que ya debes estar sintiendo; hice todo esto porque yo lo planeé así, planeé que mi mejor amiga se enamorara de mi mejor amiga y viceversa, ¿Por qué? Porque yo sé que ambas serían perfectas la una para la otra, el complemento que la otra necesita, ¿quién más podría cuidarla como lo haría yo? Tú, ¿y quién más podría preocuparse y cuidarte  de ti como yo? Ella. Créeme cuando lo digo porque es su destino estar juntas, ¿Cómo lo sé? Bastante fácil, tu eres la capitana de porristas y ella la mariscal, más cliché no podría ser._

_Porque llevo dándole vueltas al asunto y realmente es así como debió haber sido excepto que hubo una pequeña desviación en la historia cuando Korra decidió andar por el camino incorrecto hacia mí, y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido con ella aunque creo que hubiera sido más sencillo si sus ojos se hubieran puesto sobre ti desde el primer día, hubiéramos tenido menos lágrimas y sufrimiento pues de ésta manera mi partida hubiese sido menos dolorosa al momento de decir adiós._

_Aunque no fue tan difícil encausar las cosas hacia el lado correcto porque yo sé que Korra siente algo por ti pero todo ha estado bastante escondido aunque tú no le eres indiferente, ¿por qué lo sé? Porque últimamente mi pequeño duraznito tiene un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que te observa disimuladamente, algo que nunca ocurrió conmigo y no te mentiré, eso me da envidia pero agradezco los momentos a su lado; y en cuanto a ti, sólo puedo decir que algunas veces puedes ser tan transparente como el agua de manantial pero otras veces eres tan sólida y blindada como una caja fuerte más sin embargo el amor no se puede ocultar y yo lo pude percibir en ti, con un poco de reserva pero siempre presente y escondido a la vista._

_No te puedo culpar, Korra tiene ese encanto que fascina y agrada a las personas, no puede evitarlo porque es parte de ella y eso te atrapa hasta el punto en que su presencia se extraña; creo que por eso fue que caí por ella como sé que lo hiciste tú y es por esos sentimientos puros que te empeñas en guardar, que te pido estar con ella para brindarle felicidad como sé que ella lo hará contigo y si te preocupa mi reproche puedes estar tranquila porque esto es lo que deseo, lo que quiero para ambas mi obstinada amiga._

_Así que disfruta de todo esto sin remordimientos ni culpas porque presiento que quizá si ves más allá podrías estar abriéndole la puerta a la lotería de la felicidad, claro si es lo que realmente quieres y deseas porque mi bendición la tiene por completo y sincera (jejeje creo que me estoy comportando más como su madre que su novia pero todo lo vale), disfruta la vida que no podré vivir a su lado y hazla feliz, ambas lo merecen y no olvides que mientras tengas amor, allá donde sea que vayas y estés, recuerda que siempre habrá un lugar al que siempre podrás volver cuando necesites consuelo, cuando necesites ánimo, cuando necesites reír o celebrar y compartir tus éxitos porque la tendrás a ella y descuida que yo también te acompañaré desde donde esté._

_Yo sé que la vida a veces nos separa de aquellas personas a las que queremos y que despedirse de los buenos  amigos es un trago duro porque los sentimientos se agolpan a la vez que sentimos tristeza e intentamos animar a quien nos deja y aunque existen muchas circunstancias en la vida en las que nos tenemos que despedir de las personas que amamos, yo no pienso en esto realmente como un adiós sino más bien como un hasta pronto, cuando la vida decida que es momento para volver a reunirnos así que mientras tanto, disfruta y vive la vida con el máximo gozo que te estaré observando._

_P.D. 1: Dicen que un amigo es una persona con la que se puede pensar en voz alta, creo que tú y yo pensábamos demasiado en voz alta pero ahora que ya no te tendré cerca ni tu a mí, quizá podrás preguntarte ¿con quién compartiré mis locuras y mis pensamientos? Yo igual lo hago pero creo que ya encontrarás a alguien más con quien hacerlo hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo y nos pongamos al día, te echaré tanto de menos que comienzo a sentir que ya me duele. Mucha suerte A._

_P.D. 2: Recuerda que Korra adora ver la película de Mouline Rouge (porque ama a Nicole Kidman así que no te pongas celosa) pero también le gusta argumentar al respecto así que nunca debe faltar ese film en sus tarde de películas en sus maratones románticos._

_Cariño y besos Opal ;)”_

Una cascada de llanto ha invadido a Asami al terminar de leer la carta de su amiga tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos han visto y leído, intentando imaginar lo que ha sentido Opal al estar escribiendo todas y cada una de esas palabras en el momento en que la esperanza se ha extinguido por completo s intenta ponerse en su lugar pensado si hubiese hecho lo mismo si su situación hubiese sido invertida más no consigue hacerlo pues jamás se le hubiese ocurrido algo similar así que silenciosamente comienza a reflexionar y pensar cómo va a solucionar las cosas con Korra después de haberlas casi arruinado, bueno sea lo que sea tendrá que ser lo más rápido posible antes de que la mariscal cometa un grave error y ella misma termine por arrepentirse de su actuar.

―Que tonta he sido… ― Murmura con un pesado nudo en la garganta y acaricia el pequeño dije que pende de su cuello, sonríe recordando el collar que Korra le ha regalado para después bajar la mano hacia su todavía plano vientre ― Espero tu madre pueda perdóname… Y así podamos estar juntos, muero de ganas por contarle y ver su reacción, poder ir juntas al médico y saber cuánto tiempo tienes… ― Está por seguir hablando con su vientre pero una extraña sensación un tanto desagradable asciende por su garganta y comienza a sentir náuseas por lo que casi corre al inodoro para vaciar de su estómago su desayuno y comida, “cielos, sólo comprobé que sí estaba embarazada y ahora las náuseas se presentan, serán unos largos meses”, piensa para sí misma halando la cadena del retrete.

 

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4v6ClATj0A> Wolfsong (Music)   Emotional Lullaby)

Mientras tanto Su, camina subiendo los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se dirige hacia la habitación que ha sido ocupada por su pequeña y amada niña, su mano resbala sobre el picaporte y girándolo, se adentra en la silenciosa estancia mientras suspira el nostálgico recuerdo de su hija; todavía puede oler su perfume impregnado flotando en el aire, las cortinas están corridas así que se acerca para abrirlas un poco dejando entrar la luz que le obsequia el lento atardecer pues a Opal siempre le ha gustado que permanezcan así para poder obtener el hermoso paisaje del enorme jardín.

Recorre con la mirada toda la habitación y todavía parece estar con mucha vida como si la pequeña Opal sólo estuviese de excursión o en una cita fuera de casa pues todo está como lo ha dejado desde la última vez que ha estado allí, su cepillos y maquillajes sobre el tocador, están todos esparcidos en la mesa además de un par de prendas que están tiradas en la esquina más lejana de la habitación y su cama permanece tal cual como la ha dejado tendida con todos sus muñecos ordenados de acuerdo al significado que han tenido para la joven de mirada color jade.

Su toma una de las fotografías que descansan en la mesita de noche donde aparece Opal vistiendo un pequeño gorrito blanco junto a una bufanda del mismo color sonriendo a la cámara en una tarde de Otoño estirando la mano tratando de cubrir la lente con la cual se ha captado la imagen; la decaída madre comienza a reír cubriendo su boca con su mano escondiendo tras esa risa el dolor que le causa no tener a su pequeña con ella y más el hecho de que hubiese partido antes que ella, pues el dolor más grande de un padre es ver morir a sus hijos antes que ellos sabiendo que su vida y lo que pudiesen haber vivido y disfrutado jamás pasará, desgarrando con su mente los horribles escenarios de donde pueden estar ahora y en los cuales, en la gran parte de ellos siempre están solos buscando algo de compañía; lágrima tras lágrima resbalan por sus mejillas cuando su mirada comienza a pasear por la vacía habitación llenándose de recuerdos, tristes y felices.

No puede más y se tira sobre la cama, echándose a llorar la amarga pena que la embarga y tratando de recuperarse aunque se le parte el corazón de tan sólo pensar en su pequeña a pesar de que sabe que sólo cae más y más en una silenciosa depresión que sabe que no se puede permitir una decaída porque hay alguien más que le necesita con su entereza recuperada y la cabeza erguida aunque éste es un momento de debilidad que puede permitirse para poder seguir adelante, para poder sacar el dolor que le hostiga, para poder dejar ir en paz a Opal y que su recuerdo duela menos porque al recordarla debe ser con cariño y amor como lo hubiese querido su niña, siempre llena de felicidad así que debe hacerse el ánimo y reponerse.

Está tan perdida en sus recuerdos y dolor que le parece estar mirando la última ocasión en que Opal ha estado allí, la discusión-pelea que ha tenido con Korra y cuando todo ha salido a la luz…

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Es domingo por la mañana, inusualmente Korra ha llegado muy temprano ese día en su visita dominical pudiéndose percibir un estado nervioso y lleno de remordimientos en todo su cuerpo y aunque Opal sabe que hay algo de lo que deben hablar prefiere disfrutar de su compañía antes de que le diga que debe partir a Zaofu e inevitablemente debe romper con ella de una forma que estruje su corazón y busque el consuelo de Asami aunque ninguna de las dos sabe que las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea y que a fin de cuentas es el destino mismo quien decide por donde y hacia qué dirección deben ir los vientos.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNT4CTfIp_E> My Skin - Natalie Merchant con subtítulos en español)

―Hola amor ― saluda Opal dándole un suave beso en los labios cuando le recibe bajando la escalera, un esfuerzo que casi le hace fatigarse.

―Hola ― la sonrisa de Korra denota un tono de tristeza y culpa cuando se han separado del beso.

―Te noto rara, ¿sucede algo? ― La pequeña Beifong se acerca y se abraza a su cintura viéndole hacia arriba.

― ¿A mí? No, que va, ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Opal puede percibir que está mintiendo pero lo pasa desapercibido y mejor le guía a su habitación para tener más privacidad al momento de charlar y conforme suben los escalones, la joven de mirada color jade se apoya en el brazo de Korra mostrándose más débil de lo usual por lo que la agitación se hace presente y la morena toma su mano mirándole con un poco de extrañeza.

―Creo que a quien debería preguntarle si está bien, es a ti ― detienen su andar y Opal toma una gran bocanada de aire para controlar su respiración entrecortada.

―No es nada, supongo que es la calor ― se excusa.

― ¿En serio? ¿No quieres que te busque un poco de agua o le hable a tu mamá? ― Pretende girarse para ir en busca de Su pero su novia le detiene sujetando su brazo con ambas manos mientras niega con la cabeza tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

―Estoy bien, en verdad…

―Ok pero te cargaré hasta tu habitación ― sentencia y le toma en brazos al estilo nupcial cargándole hacia su destino y depositando a Opal sobre la cama.

Tan pronto están en el refugio de su habitación Opal atrae a Korra en un beso suave y lento con el cual ambas se recuestan sobre la cama, la morena sobre la pequeña chica, quien buscando un poco más de contacto comienza a poner más intensidad en el beso por lo que pasa ambos brazos sobre el cuello de su novia.

Korra comienza a sentir un poco de excitación y la sangre comienza a dirigirse hacia el sur ubicándose en su entre pierna comenzando a despertar a un “pequeño gigante” dormido, baja su mano hacia la pierna de Opal acariciándole con delicadeza sobre la tela intentando sostener su peso en su brazo izquierdo y ambas rodillas; las caricias y el contacto no exceden lo usual como cuando se encuentran a solas aunque Korra siente que esto es algo diferente pues siente en los labios de la pequeña chica una pizca más de deseo de lo regular cuando las caderas de Opal se elevan un poco buscando más contacto a la altura de sus caderas pero de pronto cuando la mano de la morena busca más piel bajo el borde del vestido verde manzana que usa su novia, ambas dan un pequeño salto porque la realidad parece golpearlas y despertarlas su ensoñación pues la piel satinada de Opal es un tanto diferente a la de Asami según el punto de vista de la mariscal lo que trae a su mente el motivo de su temprana visita mientras que la pequeña Beifong siente un poco de temor y pudor al pensar que su novia descubre el secreto “horrible” que esconde según ella, pues el tratamiento y la enfermedad le han dejado marcas cada vez más visibles y antiestéticas.

―Lo… Lo siento, yo no ― comienza Korra separándose de su novia y sentándose a su lado cruzando una de sus piernas para esconder la “penosa” erección que se muestra a través de su pantalón oscuro.

―No te disculpes, debería ser yo quien lo haga porque yo te incité ― ambas están cubiertas por un gran sonrojo, Opal se muestra más apenada porque no puede quitar la vista de la clara muestra de excitación de su novia.

― ¿Por qué no vemos una película? ― Sugiere la morena tomando el control remoto de la mesita de noche y recargándose en la cabecera de la cama atrae a la joven de mirada color jade para abrazarla, quien se acurruca sobre el  pecho de su novia en ese instante.

―Korra… ― Comienza Opal jugando con su mano a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la morena.

― ¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña mariposa? ― La morena recarga la barbilla sobre la cabeza su novia.

―Sé que casi nunca hablamos de esto, a pesar de que ya llevamos casi dos años saliendo pero… ― Su mano comienza a suda mientras Korra sigue cambiando de canales para encontrar algo que ver.

― ¿Pero?

―Bueno, lo he pensado bastante y yo ― sus nervios comienzan a traicionarla ― lo siento, es un poco penoso… ― Ríe con algo de inquietud ― Me gustaría estar contigo… ― Comienza a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el abdomen de la morena.

― ¿Estar conmigo, te refiere a…? ― Korra levanta la barbilla de Opal para ver sus ojos y comprobar que no está soñando, jade y azul de se encuentran ― ¿Íntimamente? Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, yo…

Korra no sabe qué decir, el brillo en los ojos de su novia se muestra tan ilusionado que no quiere apagarlo con una negativa aunque sabe que es lo menos que podría hacer después de haberla engañado con su mejor amiga aunque considerando la situación debería confesarle ese pequeño detalle primero y después dejarle elegir si todavía quiere estar con una persona tan despreciable como ella.

―Pensé que quizá te gustaría la idea, que nuestra primera vez fuera especial y me siento preparada para estar contigo aunque sé que no tengo mucha experiencia ni tu tampoco, tal vez y sólo tal vez esto haría una experiencia inolvidable… ― Comenta sonriendo recargando su peso sobre sus codos observando intensamente a la morena.

“Oh sí, lo haría inolvidable si tan sólo fuera mi primera vez… Genial Korra, Opal pensando en ti como una persona especial para regalarte su virginidad, ¿y tú cómo le pagas? Acostándose con su mejor amiga, simplemente genial”, piensa Korra observando con remordimiento los orbes color jade frente a ella.

― ¿Estás segura? Porque no quiero que te sientas presionada o algo así, yo podría esperar…

―Bueno, eso de esperar me parece que ya está sobrevaluado, ¿Quién sigue siendo virgen a los 17? ― La morena siente que tras esta faceta atrevida y valerosa de su novia, hay algo más como temor y miedo pero no logra descifrar que puede estar causando aquello como para acelerar su decisión.

―Opal, ¿no es presión o algo parecido? ― La joven atleta le mira dudosa ― No quisiera que te arrepintiese o decepcionaras…

―Jamás podría decepcionarme de ti, y no es presión, esto es algo que quiero hacer ― se eleva lo necesario para depositar un beso en sus labios.

―Bueno, sí hablando sobre decepción… ― La mariscal traga pesadamente un nudo en su garganta que le impide respirar ― Yo, necesito algo que decirte… ― El remordimiento y el nerviosismo le están afectando así que respira hondo ― Necesito decirte algo que no puedo seguir ocultando más y por la confianza que has depositado en mí, tengo que decirlo antes de que siquiera podamos dar un paso más y así ya decides si quieres estar o no conmigo porque soy una persona despreciable, una mala persona, yo… ― Está a punto de confesarle su infidelidad pero algo le detiene.

―Espera, antes de que sigas yo también tengo que decirte algo… ― Opal se levanta de la cama y se encamina hacia la ventana pensado un poco sus palabras ― Y no eres una persona despreciable o mala ― se acerca a su novia y toma sus manos entre las suyas una vez que se ha sentado ― tienes razón, yo estoy haciendo esto porque me siento presionada pero no por ti o por otras personas sino porque… Me iré a Zaofu.

― ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuándo regresarás? ― Ambas se observan por un instante hasta que Opal rompe contacto visual.

―No regresaré… ― La respuesta produce un silencio total excepto por los sonidos de la televisión, en donde curiosamente y sin proponérselo o prestar atención se está transmitiendo la película de “Un amor para recordar” casi llegando a la parte donde Jamie le confiesa a Landon su enfermedad y su estado terminal.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Así lo he decidido, es por eso que quería esto como una despedida para terminar contigo y no sentirme tan culpable de dejarte atrás, para cerrar un capítulo en mi vida que sin duda es el más dulce y hermoso ― acaricia la mejilla y mandíbula de la mariscal colocando su mano sobre su rostro ― quiero iniciar una nueva vida en mi ciudad natal y quería que todo fuera un tanto cliché, la chica que le entrega su virginidad a su novia y que después de arrepiente terminando por huir para encontrar a la verdadera persona que merecía la pena haber esperado para construir su vida y con quien terminará unida lo que le restan de años ― miente tratando de molestar a Korra para que se vaya.

―No, yo te conozco Op y nunca harías algo así, tú no… ― Su mente se debía de la confesión que ha estado a punto de hacer.

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué estás tan segura? Nunca supiste a ciencia cierta qué es lo que hice en Zaofu, ¿Qué te da la confianza de que no encontré a alguien más allá y me enamoré? ― Las palabras le duele porque Korra es un amor de persona y la está lastimando.

―Pero, tú… No me niego a creerlo, me estás mintiendo ― la morena de levanta y encara a la joven de mirada color jade luchando con las tímidas lágrimas que quieren salir.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FvlRBcMop0> AMV - Life hurts)

―Por supuesto que digo la verdad, ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? Encontré a una persona maravillosa, mejor que tú y quiero regresar allá… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de eso, por qué crees que he renunciado a casi todo lo que es parte de mi vida aquí en Ciudad República?

―Estás mintiendo, no te creo ― el enojo es palpable en su voz pero no se quiebra y gira a Opal, quien le da la espalda ― dime la verdad, deja de inventar excusas tontas ― exige tomándole de ambos brazos.

―Esa es la verdad, no hay otra…

―Estás mintiendo… ― Acusa enojada y más que molesta pues le duele pensar que Opal le ha engañado a pesar de que ella misma lo ha hecho y lo peor de todo es que ha traicionado su confianza con alguien importante para la pequeña Beifong ― Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué mientes? Tan sencillo que es decir: Korra ya no quiero nada contigo, ya no contemplo un futuro contigo porque yo…

―Estoy enferma.

― ¿Enferma? Opal yo te veo en excelente condición, ¿Por qué estás mintiendo?

―No miento, estoy enferma…― Opal trata de sonar lo más tranquila que puede.

―Venga ya, Op no estés jugando ― la sonrisa burlona e incrédula en los labios de la morena comienza a molestar a la joven de mirada color jade  y al ver esto, la mariscal se preocupa un poco ― Vamos tienes 17 años, mucha vida por delante…

―No estoy jugando, te estoy diciendo que estoy enferma ― el desgaste que siente comienza a agitarla un poco.

―Si estás enferma, ¿quieres que te vaya a conseguir tu medicamento? ― Pregunta preocupada al ver el aspecto de su novia ― ¿o voy por el doctor, llamo a Su? Yo podría… No mejor recuéstate en la cama así puedo ir y… ― Las preguntas siguen exasperando de sobremanera a la joven de cabello corto color ébano ― Porque si te sientes mal no…

― ¡Voy a morir! ― La confesión sale de los labios de Opal sin que pueda detenerse a pensarlo un segundo pues la discusión se ha puesto un tanto acalorada y Korra parece no entrar en razón pues la excusa del engaño no la compra ni por un centavo ― ¿De acuerdo? Yo voy a morir… ― Repite mordiendo su labio inferior conteniendo sus lágrimas pues esto no es algo que hubiese planeado y justamente en ese momento la misma confesión sale de los labios de Jamie, un silencio sepulcral inunda la habitación.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gW4aMMk6xs> un amor para recordar- jamie le dice a landon que esta enferma. Axelrjl NA: adelantar hasta el segundo 0:34)

― ¿Qué? ― La confesión toma a la mariscal desprevenida y no sabe qué otra cosa preguntar rompiendo el silencio con su voz apenas audible.

―Estoy enferma, muy enferma y ya no hay esperanza para mí, ¿lo entiendes? ― Sus lágrimas descienden si control y termina por darle la espalda a su novia.

―Pero puede haber una solución, un tratamiento… ¡Algo! ― La pequeña joven niega bajando la cabeza.

―Todos los especialistas que hemos visitado han dicho lo mismo, mamá sólo me ha comprado tiempo… Nada más se puede hacer ― Siente la calidez de los brazos de Korra que le rodean por la espalda sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer sobre su cabeza ― Ya no hay nada más que hacer…

― ¿Entonces todos esos viajes a Zaofu eran para tus visitas médicas? ― Puede sentir a la joven de mirada color jade asentir en medio del abrazo ― Si te pasaba todo esto, ¿Por qué mentir con algo tan tonto como lo que decías?

―Porque no quería verte así, no quería verte llorar ni sufrir como lo hace mi familia… Quería ser un recuerdo fantasma en tu vida que fuera fácilmente olvidado… ― Solloza en medio de su confesión ― No quería que te sintieras comprometida a estar conmigo por esto, que sintieras lástima por mí, no eso no podría soportarlo… Yo… Lo llevaba bien y hasta había aprendido a aceptarlo pero llegaste tú y… ― Toma un profundo suspiro sintiendo su garganta constreñida por tanto sentimiento guardado ― Y por primera vez me sentí viva, con esperanza y feliz de estar a tu lado, ¿comprendes ahora por qué lo hice? No quería verte sufrir, tú no…

―Eres una tontita, ¿sabes? ― Deposita pequeños y cortos besos sobre su cabeza aferrándose más al abrazo.

Korra abraza con más fuerza a Opal tratando de transmitirle todo el apoyo que considera necesario mientras ambas lloran en silencio abrazadas dejando fluir su dolor en el acto pues una noticia así es un tanto difícil de digerir en tan sólo un par de minutos y la morena puede ver en el acto del engaño todo el amor que siente la joven de mirada color jade al intentar alejarla en el momento oportuno para no verla sufrir, su confesión queda olvidada de momento pues no quiere que la frágil joven decaiga más rápido con tal revelación y se dice mentalmente que quizá logre eludir su pequeña infidelidad para no causar más sufrimiento del que ya tienen, demasiado drama tiene Opal en su vida como para tener algo más.

Pasan la mayoría del domingo recostadas en la cama después de la confesión en la acalorada discusión, Opal le explica que la enfermedad le ha acosado desde su nacimiento y ha avanzado lentamente permitiéndole vivir demasiado tiempo pues con su condición es para que hubiese muerto desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando terminan de hablar, se percatan de la transmisión de una de su películas favoritas.

―Ahora ya entiendo porque siempre me hacías las preguntas sobre Jamie y Landon ― comenta Korra acariciando la espalda de Opal, quien se encuentra recostada en su pecho escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

―Bueno, no era mi intensión ponerme tan melancólica  pero ver esas películas me recordaban tanto a mí y escucharte decir todo aquello… Yo me sentía amada y querida ― confiesa ― no puedes culparme por ello ― ambas ríen y por un momento vuelven a quedarse calladas.

― ¿Tienes…Tienes miedo? ― Opal levanta la cabeza del pecho de su novia para ver su rostro ― Me refiero a morir.

―Creo que… Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, yo esperaba lo inminente pero… ― Pausa ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de la morena ― Te conocí y ese miedo se desvaneció aunque ahora me siento culpable de irme y dejarte así… Siento, no haberlo

―Yo creí que tendrías un poco pero me parece que quien está más asustada soy yo, irónico ― ambas ríen ligeramente.

―Lo único que me da miedo es no volver a verte, ver tus ojos, sentir tus manos, sentir la tensión de tus brazos a mi alrededor, dejarte sola… ― Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y Korra la limpia con su pulgar.

―Mi amor, eso nunca pasará, te lo aseguro… ―  Ahora es el turno de Opal para limpiar la lágrima que baja por la mejilla de la morena.

―Qué lindo se escucha, dilo otra vez por favor ― pide con una sonrisa triste.

― ¿Mi amor? ― Korra le regala una sonrisa franca escudando las emociones que siente ― Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor… ― Repite indefinidamente el par de palabras alternándolas entre besos y risas.

Opal se deja consentir y sonríe dándole una apariencia radiante a su pálido rostro mientras que Korra intenta aminorar la tristeza con sus gestos y demostraciones de amor permitiéndose momentos felices para poder soportar la tortura que viene después, en su vida la joven atleta ha deseado tanto poder detener el tiempo y aunque sabe que no puede se promete a sí misma hacer inolvidables los últimos días que tienen juntas sin saber con certeza cuantos son exactamente y no contando los minutos o segundos con el reloj sino con fotografías o momentos regalados, charlas hasta tarde y incontables besos.

Y así comienza su travesía en la espiral de la muerte que parece divertirse viéndoles el rostro con preocupaciones y tristezas…

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Su abraza uno de los peluches que Opal ha sostenido en su lecho de muerte lo estruja contra su pecho imaginando que es su propia hija a quien mece entre sus brazos por el delicado aroma que deprende.

―Ya estamos cumpliendo tu última voluntad mi pequeña, tu sueño se cumplirá… Ya lo verás ― coloca la fotografía en donde la ha tomado y se deja vencer por el cansancio que siente después de haber llorado casi un río sintiendo que la cama le abraza dejándose caer en el sopor de su comodidad.

***

Mientras tanto Korra permanece recostada pensando en las palabras de Asami, se siente dolida y su cabeza no está pensando con claridad así que lo que desea es alejarse un poco de todo pues se siente decepcionada y decaída, necesita aclarar su mente así que considera sólo una opción que debe comunicarle a su padre.

―Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ― Asoma la cabeza desde la puerta del estudio de su padre, quien asiente invitándole a entrar.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ― Tonraq deja de leer los documentos en los que ha estado trabajando desde que ha llegado a casa y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio recarga su barbilla sobre sus manos.

―He decidido regresar a la Tribu Agua ― comenta sin dudar ni un poco, su mirada muestra la misma clase de determinación que cuando juega dentro del campo o cuando no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer, una decisión un tanto precipitada si le preguntan a Tonraq, quien comienza a pensar en alguna manera de persuadirla pero sabiéndose acorralado, sólo termina asintiendo mientras ve a Korra salir de su despacho para dirigirse a su habitación para comenzar a preparar el equipaje ligero pues no quiere detenerse a pensarlo un poco más sabiendo cuál será el resultado así que entre más pronto mejor, “Ciudad República pierde un habitante…”, piensa Korra doblando un par de prendas.


	21. Capítulo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento de silencio para despedir a nuestra querida Opal que se va feliz con su momento Korpal, se va como las grandes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen que me tomase tanto para actualizar pero sin duda fue uno de los capítulo más difíciles de escribir por lo que me tomó bastantes sentimientos para escribir así que no quise hacerlos sufrir tanto como yo, sin duda estuve llorando e incluso ahora lo hago pues esto me trajo muchos recuerdos pero son tantas emociones y sentimientos duros de describir y plasmar que hice lo mejor que pude, espero les guste pues con esto despedimos a un gran personajes como ha sido Opal a lo largo del fic, sorpresa Korrasami en el próximo capítulo...
> 
> Y les dejo un pequeñísimo adelanto del siguiente capítulo:
> 
> ― ¿Deseas algo, mamá? ― La morena no detiene su actividad así que toma algunos productos de higiene personal que tiene sobre la mesita de noche.  
> ― ¿Podemos hablar, hija?   
> ―Lo estamos haciendo, ¿no? ― Korra está a punto de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño pero Senna le detiene sujetando su mano por lo que Korra suelta un suspiro cansado y se vuelve para ver su reflejo en los cristalinos ojos de su madre casi idénticos a los suyos.  
> ―Tu padre me ha dicho que te vas, ¿Por qué has decidido algo tan precipitado? ― Su instinto de madre le dice que su hija le oculta algo ― ¿Quieres contarle a tu madre? ― Utiliza su mirada confortante y su sonrisa de “anda, dile a tu madre que yo lo sé todo”.  
> ―No hay nada que contar, mamá… Simplemente es algo que quiero hacer, alejarme un poco de este ambiente.  
> ― ¿Y para eso te vas hasta la Tribu? Korra, cariño las cosas no se solucionan huyendo, los problemas se quedan y hay que enfrentarlos ― le hala para que tome asiento ― y tú no eres alguien que huye, tú no eres una cobarde ― sabe que presiona un punto delicado en el asunto de su orgullo pero ésta repentina decisión interfiere en el plan que han estado ideando Yasuko, Su y ella durante toda la tarde hace un par de días.  
> ―No soy una cobarde ― murmura entre dientes molesta ― yo enfrento los retos… ― Remarca.  
> ― ¿Y entonces, por qué te vas?   
> ―Yo… ― Niega levemente con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior tentada a hablar ― No me siento… Estar aquí me está asfixiando así que respirar un poco de aire frío no me sentará mal ― sonríe tristemente intentando tragar el nudo que constriñe su garganta cuando el sonido de una llamada en su celular les distrae de su conversación.  
> ― ¿No vas a contestar? ― Pregunta Senna cuando ve la mano temblorosa y mirada dudosa de su hija.  
> ―No… No es nada importante ― arroja el celular a la cama y el aparato vuelve a sonar, Senna puede leer el nombre de Asami en la pantalla y aprecia el rostro sonriente de la joven en el identificador de llamada.  
> ―Ah, ya entiendo todo…  
> ― ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? ― Korra esquiva la mirada de su madre.  
> ―Es por ella, ¿no?   
> ―Asami no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, es… Es mi decisión y fin de la discusión.

Capítulo 17

 _Si muero joven, sepúltenme en satén,_  
tiéndanme en una cama de rosas,   
húndanme en el río al amanecer,  
envíenme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor.

 _Señor, conviérteme un arcoíris,_  
brillaré sobre mi madre,  
así ella sabrá que estoy segura contigo,  
cuando esté bajo mis colores.  
  


_Oh, y la vida no es siempre_  
lo que crees que debería ser, no  
ni siquiera es gris,  
pero ella entierra a su bebé.

_El afilado cuchillo de una vida corta,  
pero bueno, he tenido el tiempo justo._

_Si muero joven, sepúltenme en satén,_  
tiéndanme en una cama de rosas,   
húndanme en el río al amanecer,  
envíenme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor.

_El afilado cuchillo de una vida corta,  
bueno, he tenido el tiempo justo._

_iré vestida de blanco_  
cuando entre en tu reino,   
estoy tan verde como el anillo en mi pequeño dedo frío.  
Nunca he conocido el amor de un hombre,  
pero seguro que sentiría bien cuanto tomara mi mano.

 _Hay un chico en la ciudad,_  
dice que me amará por siempre,  
quien habría pensado que ese "por siempre"   
pudiera ser cortado por  
el afilado cuchillo de una vida corta,  
bueno, he tenido el tiempo justo.

 _Así que pónganse su mejor ropa_  
y yo usaré mis perlas,  
lo que nunca hice, está hecho.

 _Un centavo por mis pensamientos, oh no,_  
los venderé por un dólar,  
valdrán mucho más después de que me haya ido   
y quizás entonces   
escucharás las palabras que he estado cantando,  
es divertido cuando mueres como las personas empieza a escucharte

 _Si muero joven, sepúltenme en satén,_  
tiéndanme en una cama de rosas,   
húndanme en el río al amanecer,  
envíenme lejos con las palabras de una canción de amor.

 _Una balada de paz,_  
ve con paz y amor,  
recoge tus lágrimas,  
guárdalas en el bolsillo,  
guárdalas para el momento   
en el que realmente las vayas a necesitarlas.

 _El afilado cuchillo de una vida corta,_  
bueno, he tenido el tiempo justo.  
Así que pónganse lo mejor que tengan,  
y yo usaré mis perlas.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIre7oMveiM> Glee - Don't speak / Sub spanish with lyrics)

_Nuestros recuerdos de ayer durarán toda una vida. Guardar los mejores, olvidar los demás…_

***  ***  **  POV Pre deceso de **  ***  ***

 _Soñar como si fueses a vivir para siempre y vivir como si fueses a morir hoy mismo_ , eh ahí un punto que no puedo cuestionar porque no sé cuándo será mi hora de decir adiós aunque he vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo que me siento más que feliz y satisfecha con ello.

Es gracioso pensar que el tiempo a veces es un gran aliado y algunas otras un mortal enemigo, que nos juega malas pasadas pues cuando queremos que vaya lento en su andar siempre acelera sus pasos y no nos permite disfruta propiamente de los momentos que pasan a formar parte de nuestros recuerdos que más atesoramos pero lo curioso de eso es que no hace atesorar cada instante de ese recuerdo porque lo podemos revivir una y otra vez en nuestra mente cada vez que desempolvamos el baúl de las memorias que merecen estar allí.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña deseaba crecer lo antes posible para encontrar a mi “príncipe encantador” que al besarme se enamoraría de mí y me llevaría hasta su castillo para vivir con él por el resto de nuestras vidas y curiosamente, eso pasó; encontré a mi “príncipe encantador” o debería decir, princesa encantadora hace ya casi dos años y con quien hubiese deseado ver cumplido ese sueño sólo puedo conformarme con saber que esa princesa encantadora tendrá a la reina que permanecerá a su lado el resto de su vida…

Sí, el tiempo pasa volando y ya estamos a unos cuantos días de celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario, por Raava, cuanto amo a Korra y cómo no hacerlo si es la ternura encarnada en un cuerpo mortal además con todos esos mimos y gestos que tiene hacia mí, siento que me enamoro más y más y ese amor lo que me tiene aún viva, lo que me hace olvidar el tiempo que me queda en esta tierra pues nuestro tiempo ya no se cuenta en segundos, minutos u horas ahora lo vemos pasar con cada lenta respiración y cada sonido de ese endemoniado aparato que mide mis latidos y mis cada vez más lentas respiraciones, mi doctor dice que es un milagro que todavía siga respirando aunque yo se lo atribuyo a Korra, mi Korra.

Tanto ella como Asami no han abandonado mi lado y pasan largas tardes a mi lado conversando o simplemente contemplando mi deterioro lento, a veces siento algo de pena que Korra observe mi pausada agonía pues me siento como esos templos que desgastados por el paso de los años y la erosión seguramente mi aspecto es horroroso y fingen estar completamente seguras con ello guardando su repulsión para cuando está fuera de mi habitación de hospital sintiendo demasiado patética como para intentar arreglar mi aspecto.

Por Vaatu, como odio los hospitales, son monótonos y su impecable olor a limpio y blanqueador hace que me sienta más enferma de lo que normalmente llego a sentirme y tengo que soportarlo por capricho de mamá que no estando conforme con mi decisión de quedarme en Ciudad República cuando le chantajeé ella sólo accedió con la condición de quedarme en el hospital general haciendo venir al doctor Hong desde Zaofu para que supervise mi estadía en la clínica además la maldita bata que te hacen usar es tan delgada y corta que a penas y cubre lo suficiente y no me excluye del frío que me provoca el aire acondicionado.

―Mira que linda te ves… ― Comenta Asami poniendo un pequeño espejo frente a mí mientras permanezco recostada en la pequeña cama que me han asignado, ¿es en serio? Digo, no soy tan exigente pero sobre el delgado colchón apenas hay espacio para mi cuerpo y el de Korra cuando nos acurrucamos y se pone a leer mi novela favorita, “Un amor para recordar”.

Irónico, ¿cierto? ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que hay demasiada similitud entre Jamie y yo, excepto que yo tengo un plan de respaldo para mi adorada Korra, sí no nos parecemos en nada, bueno sí pero sólo un poco aunque asumo que admiro a Jamie porque ella no temía morir pues según ella ese el plan que Dios había designado para ella pero me siento identificada con ella porque al igual que yo, ambas temíamos dejar solos a nuestros amados y la vida sólo tomó sentido cuando ellos aparecieron en nuestras vidas aunque Jamie sí le advirtió a Landon que no se enamorara de ella, Landon lo hizo de todas formas desobedeciendo la única petición que le hizo Jamie, creo que así es cómo funciona el amor siempre trazando un camino para los imposibles e insólitos y disfrutando de ver su fruto cuando todo es imposible empeñándonos en perseguirlo y conseguirlo.

― ¿Eh? ― Pregunto pues me he perdido en mis pensamientos de manera profunda.

―He dicho que te ves muy linda, la sombra que te he aplicado resalta tus ojos y ese labial hace más tentadores tus labios ― sonríe levemente mientras coloca un corto mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja provocando un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

―Gracias ― musito de manera cansada recargando mi espalda sobre el colchón.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Una mirada consternada aparece en sus ojos pues desde que le he contado la verdad, no ha querido separarse de mi lado al igual que Korra aunque a regañadientes van a realizar sus actividades diarias a petición mía porque no quiero arrebatarles lo poco que podría distraerlas, presiona mi mano levemente y yo niego sonriendo ligeramente.

―Más que bien ― murmuro quedamente pasando saliva tratando de aliviar un ligero malestar en mi pecho ― ¿recuerdas que mañana es mi aniversario número 2 con Korra? ― Quito la pequeña manguera que provee de un poco de oxigeno cuando mis pulmones comienzan a fallar pero soy demasiado orgullosa como para conservarla por mucho tiempo en mis fosas nasales, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me parece estorbosa.

Asami asiente pero puedo percibir un ligero temblor de incomodidad en su cuerpo y su mirada toma un brillo de remordimiento aunque ahora que lo analizo, cada vez que me a los ojos puedo ver la misma mirada que esconde algo como si hubiese algo que quiere decirme pero en último instante se arrepiente y es muy extraño de hecho porque Korra parece tener la misma reacción cuando está cerca de Asami, cualquiera diría que comparten un secreto o algo así que no quieren contarme porque no se atreven y aunque es extraño creo que a veces es mejor no saber, no preguntar si no queremos escuchar la respuesta.

― ¿Y…Tienes algo planeado para celebrarlo? ― Su voz parece temblar levemente al preguntar pero puedo percibir un ligera nota de enojo en su voz.

―La verdad, no ― admito ― con todo esto del hospital no puedo pensar claramente además de que no se me ocurre nada ― añado con decepción ― y no creo que sea momento de celebrar porque no me siento en condiciones de hacer nada.

―Yo creo que Korra te sorprenderá como siempre lo hace ― su sonrisa es más que forzada aunque parece más que feliz por mí.

―El mejor regalo sería pasarlo a su lado, con eso me conformaría porque dada mi condición todavía no entiendo cómo es que todavía está a mi lado pudiendo vivir su vida feliz y tranquila sin preocupaciones con alguien que no sabe si mañana no despertará.

―Oye, no voy a permitir que te menosprecies ― riñe Asami apretando levemente mi hombro ― Korra te ama y es por eso que todavía está a tu lado hasta el último momento ― no sé porque presiento esas palabras demasiado agridulces de pronunciar para ella pero parece lucir radiante y sincera que hago como que le creo.

― ¿Cómo están las chicas más hermosas de Ciudad República? ― Pregunta Korra entrando después de golpear la puerta apareciendo con un enorme arreglo floral con la forma de una mariposa.

― ¿Lo ves? ― Asami sonríe tristemente viendo a Korra con un brillo que puedo percibir como interés, no, es algo más aunque me siento feliz de que mi plan esté funcionando no puedo evitar sentir celos y debo controlarme si quiero que las cosas sigan como hasta hora.

―Supongo que estamos bien, más que bien ― bromeo riendo levemente tratando de sentarme para recibir el arreglo que Korra lleva hasta la mesa adjunta a mi cama.

Me inclino levemente captando el olor a campo y frescura del ramo viendo de reojo que Korra le entrega un pequeño ramo de fire lilys de manera muy disimulada a pesar de las negativas de Asami para aceptarlo pero tomándolo a final de cuentas, ambas parecen comportarse muy extraño pues parecen evitarse a toda costa.

―Hola mi amor ― Korra se acerca y deposita un beso en mi frente colocándose al lado de Asami, quien hasta este momento ha permanecido sentada en el borde de la cama ― ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo hoy?

―Más fuerte que ayer ― miento y acerco mi mano hacia la mesita de noche a mi lado derecho para tomar un libro y entregárselo ― quiero escuchar tu voz ― solicito como un niño que pide un dulce a lo que Korra asiente levemente.

―Supongo que como ha llegado Korra… Supongo que ya te puedo dejar con ella ― detecto cierta molestia en su voz pero busca su bolso y se despide ― vendré lo antes posible mañana… Porque tengo algo… Olvidé algo… Te dejo en buenas manos.

Korra dirige su mirada hacia cualquier lugar esquivando mi mirada inquisidora y dando un suspiro toma el libro para sacudirse la incomodidad que siente tomando asiento cerca de mí pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros lo que me permite acurrucarme en su pecho mientras busca la hoja donde quedamos para proseguir con nuestra lectura.

―Opal… ― Murmura Korra con la voz apagada por mi cabello pues su boca está recargada en mi cabeza ― He estado pensando… Y ya que mañana es nuestro segundo aniversario, quería saber si estás dispuesta a tener una cena conmigo o podemos ver una película…

―La curiosidad mató al gato y como soy muy curiosa prefiero morir por eso que en lenta agonía, ¿me dirás que planeas? ― Se puede detectar un tono pícaro pero Korra sólo sonríe más ampliando su sonrisa, sé que está preparando algo grande y que sé me gustará.

―Ok, continuemos con nuestra lectura ― deposita un beso en mi sien y abre el libro en busca del separador hasta dar con él ― Así que bien, ¿Dónde nos quedamos…? ― Aclara su garganta y comienza a leer lo suficientemente fuerte y claro como para que el sonido de su voz inunde la habitación provocando en mí la sensación de estar escuchando una canción de amor ― “... Mantenía los recuerdos de las épocas en que la había molestado o llamado a su padre fornicador o cuando sólo nos reíamos de ella a sus espaldas. Justo cuando me estaba sintiendo horrible por todas esas cosas e imaginando cómo podría evitar a Carey durante cinco horas, se giró y me miró otra vez. Tenía una sonrisa leve sobre su rostro. ― Pausa y continua ― "Me encantaría ir", dijo definitivamente, "con una condición". Me calmé, esperando que no fuera nada demasiado horrible. "¿Sí?". "Tienes que prometerme que no te enamorarás de mí". Sabía que estaba bromeando porque además sonrió, y al fin pude dar un suspiro de alivio. A veces, había que admitir, Jamie tenía un muy buen sentido del humor. Sonreí y le di mi palabra…”― Sigue leyendo un par de capítulos más hasta que mis ojos pesados por el cansancio, se cierran arrullándose con el lento palpitar de su corazón y su pausada respiración por lo que recuesta mi cabeza sobre la almohada arropándome con la sábana cuando se levanta encaminándose hacia la ventana para contemplar las luces de la ciudad que comienzan a encenderse cuando la oscuridad de la noche llega.

Un ligero sollozo escapa de sus labios cuando se gira para contemplarme dormir preocupada por el lento subir y bajar de mi pecho pues algunas veces tarda un poco en moverse aunque lo que asegura que todavía sigo vivo es el sonido del aparato que lee las pulsaciones de mi corazón; está muy perdida en sus pensamientos pero se ve interrumpida cuando mamá entra en la amplia habitación.

―Korra, es momento que vayas a descansar ― comenta mamá acercándose a ella.

―Sí, supongo que sí ― se vuelve para verme dormir sobre la cama ― Su, mañana es nuestro aniversario y estaba pensando que tal vez podría llevar a Op en una cita, sacarla de aquí un tiempo corto…

―No lo sé Korra, ella a penas y puede sostenerse sola ― mamá le mira dudosa.

―Lo sé pero no será mucho tiempo además creo que así se sentirá menos deprimida porque el estar aquí está haciendo  que su ánimo decaiga.

―Estamos esperando lo inminente…

―Yo sé que puede en cualquier momento pero sólo serán un par de horas, quiero darle una sorpresa, distraerla― Korra se gira para mirar suplicante a mamá y supongo que mamá sabe que lo que yo más deseo es salir de esas cuatro paredes.

―Supongo que podría preguntarle al doctor si podría salir sólo un momento ― concede sonriendo levemente sabiendo que eso me hará en extremo feliz.

***

Con los nervios como si fuera la primera cita me encuentro colocándome un vestido verde que pasa mis rodillas mientras Kuvira y Asami me ayudan a peinar mi corto cabello y aplicar mi maquillaje, me siento feliz porque saldré aunque sea un instante fuera de la cama que recupero un poco de mis fuerzas para moverme ligeramente como lo he hecho antes.

―Te ves preciosa… ― Comenta Kuvira dándome un vistazo de pies a cabeza mientras Asami asiente orgullosa de su trabajo como maquillista.

―Oh mi Raava, ¿eres tu Opal? ― Pregunta mamá al verme levantada de la cama completamente radiante con una gran sonrisa.

―Sí, soy yo… Tengo que verme linda para mi guapa novia ― ante el comentario, Asami pone su sonrisa falsa mientras baja la mirada entristecida.

―Korra se quedará sin palabras ― afirma Asami guardando las pinturas y brochas en su estuche.

Yo asiento fervientemente sintiendo la mariposas de la primera cita aunque en realidad ya cumpla dos años de estar al lado de la maravillosa persona que es Korra y no puedo evitar sentirme que floto entre las nubes esperando por la llegada de mi princesa encantadora.

Un par de golpes llaman a la puerta y Korra se asoma entreabriendo dando un vistazo y lanzando un silbido, me sonríe entrando a la habitación usando un elegante traje de etiqueta en color azul, por Raava, se ve muy atractiva como para tomarla de las solapas de su saco y echarla sobre la cama después de desnudarla, cielos no sé de donde han venido esos pensamientos pero la sensación es demasiado buena como para dejarla ir.

― ¿Lista para irnos? ― Pregunta entrelazando nuestras manos recargando su frente contra la mía.

―Sí, más que lista ― murmuro cerrando los ojos.

―Esperen sólo un poco, quiero guardar este momento… ― Interrumpe mamá sacando una cámara digital para tomarnos unas fotografías.

Mi sonrisa es tan grande que las mejillas me duelen, me siento tan feliz y cuando giro mi atención hacia todas las presentes parecen felices, excepto un rostro que miente tan bien enmascarando sus emociones, Asami parece esconder algo tras la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus coloridos labios carmesí y una pequeña punzada de dolor se centra en mi pecho porque siento que estoy traicionándole de alguna manera arrebatándole por un instante lo que yo misma le he dado con Korra.

Empujando los sentimientos de remordimiento hacia atrás, Korra y yo salimos caminando fuera de la habitación para dirigirnos hacia nuestro destino, una mesa cerca de una ventana con la mejor vista de la ciudad en un atardecer disfrutando de unos sabrosos platillos propios del Reino Tierra, mis favoritos rollitos de Kale crudo, además de la compañía que representa Korra.

Camino al restaurante, Korra toma mi mano entre la suya mientras conduce a baja velocidad como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo pero como todo, tiene que terminar pues hemos entrado al lote de autos en el estacionamiento y Korra abre mi puerta del satomóvil para ayudarme a bajar tomando mi mano entre la suya para dirigirnos hacia el restaurante y solicitar la reservación.

El ambiente en el restaurante se respira tranquilo y agradable como para poder conversar al calor de la comida o durante la espera de ésta, todo parece de ensueño por la elegancia en la decoración con sus tonalidades verdes y amarillas, nuestros colores nativos y distintivos.

Después de seguir al capitán de meseros hasta nuestra mesa, Korra recorre la silla para permitirme tomar asiento haciendo lo propio con su silla frente a mí, me regala una sonrisa cariñosa aunque puedo sentir que no se trata de amor sino de un sentimiento afectuoso pero no amoroso, ya no veo algún tipo de brillo en sus ojos al mirarme y yo sé la razón pero engañándome puedo permitirme un poco de felicidad y Korra es tan buena fingiendo lo que siente que puedo estar segura que mi plan ha dado resultado así que ya no hay otra cosa que pueda retenerme más aquí, ya puedo irme…

―Estás más callada de lo habitual… ― Comenta Korra tomando mi mano sobre la mesa dando un ligero apretón.

―Simplemente estoy disfrutando de ti, en silencio ― le dedico una sonrisa triste sintiendo una lágrima descender por mi mejilla.

El pulgar derecho de Korra limpia el rastro y su mano acaricia mi mejilla con sumo cuidado como si de un frágil objeto se tratase, coloco mi mano sobre la suya haciendo más profunda la caricia mientras cierro los ojos y puedo sentir sus labios rozar los míos en un beso casto para después acariciar su frente con la mía intentando confortarme cuando su nariz se roza con la mía en un beso esquimal.

― ¿Ordenamos? ― Murmura tan quedamente sintiendo que si levanta la voz el momento se arruinará por lo que asiento y llama al mesero para dar la orden.

Nos envuelve un silencio breve pero cómodo, la charla es sostenida por nuestras miradas aunque para mí sus orbes son más desconocidas que nunca pues ya no puedo leer a través de ellos como solía hacerlo en el principio de nuestra relación, toda esa ternura y cariño todavía están ahí pero la intensidad no es la misma para mi infortunio y sólo me engaño pero todo es para bien, creo que puedo permitirme vivir mi mentira por última vez.

La comida llega y todo parece regresar a lo que es antes de que todo el asunto del plan hubiese comenzado, Korra dándome esas miradas apreciativas pero con menos hambre en sus pupilas, sólo contemplándome mientras desfruto de mis rollitos y no puedo evitar reír por sus expresiones al intentar comer su platillo vegetariano.

―No tienes que comer eso si no te gusta ― comento ocultando mi risa con mi mano sobre mi boca ― anda, prueba esto, te gustará ― tomo un pequeño trozo con mi tenedor y lo dirijo hacia su boca, Korra devora el pequeño bocadillo mientras ambas reímos pues cuando me lleva a restaurantes del Reino Tierra, casi siempre termina comiendo de mi plato.

― ¿Te está gustando nuestra cita? ― Pregunta de la nada.

―Por supuesto que sí, estando contigo cualquier cita es grandiosa ― Respondo con una brillante sonrisa.

― ¿Te sientes feliz?

― ¿Feliz? ― Arqueo una de mis cejas ― Me siento extasiada, maravillada, contenta… Tu siempre me haces sentir como si flotara en el aire y su no estuvieses sosteniendo mi mano seguramente saldría volando por la ventana ahora mismo ― respondo con tal devoción porque es lo que me hace sentir, no puedo mentir ante eso y Korra parece sentirse satisfecha con la respuesta pero hay un ligera punzada de remordimiento en su ojos que nubla la felicidad que puede estar sintiendo.

Después de un largo periodo de estar en la mesa disfrutando de un dulce y suave té de jazmín para hacer la digestión, Korra pide la cuenta y salimos de la mano hacia el satomóvil pero cuando comienza el recorrido que deberíamos seguir hacia el hospital me doy cuenta de que vamos en otra dirección que no tengo idea hacia donde nos lleva.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― Me giro interrogante.

―La cita todavía no termina ― responde tomando mi mano depositando un beso sobre mi dorso sin despegar la mirada del camino.

―Dime, anda… Quiero saber ― intento suplicar para que me dé un adelanto pero ella se niega rotundamente, esto es completamente sorpresivo pues he supuesto que sólo saldríamos a cenar con motivo de nuestro segundo aniversario.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQx2PXtBGb0> Metallica - Nothing else matters (sub. español))

Llegamos hasta un hotel de lujo en donde Korra ha hecho una reservación, supongo que nuestra cita se extenderá otro par de horas pero esto me hace sentir nerviosa porque me hago suposiciones de algo que podría pasar y aunque me hago la ilusión de que ella lo desea tanto como yo sé que sólo estoy engañándome, todos podemos soñar y nadie puede quitarme eso.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor una vez que Korra ha recibido la respectiva tarjeta y un guiño por parte de la recepcionista, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa por lo que paso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándome más a ella dejando en claro que está conmigo; cuando las puertas se cierran, recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro sintiendo un ligero mareo y mis piernas débiles por lo que Korra me toma con más fuerza para evitar que pueda caer al suelo.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Pregunta mientras yo asiento levemente dejándome guiar hacia nuestro destino ― ¿Te gusta? ― Pregunta Korra una vez que hemos ingresado en la habitación del hotel.

― ¿Qué si me gusta? ― Me giro dándole un beso sobre los labios ― Esto es lindo, maravilloso, gracias… ― Le dedico una sonrisa recargando mi frente con la suya.

La habitación está tenuemente iluminada por las luces y una infinidad de velas aromáticas, el aire que se respira en el ambiente es floral como si estuviésemos en un pequeño jardín y me puedo dar cuenta de que hay muchos ramos adornando todas las esquinas.

Tomando mi mano me lleva hacia la sala donde comienza un camino de pétalos que conduce hasta la recamara principal pero en lugar de dirigirnos hacia allí nos quedamos exactamente dónde estamos, Korra toma mis manos entre las suyas y sonriendo me abraza fuertemente como no queriendo dejarme ir comenzando a balancearnos después de que los sonidos de la música se puedan escuchar.

Bailando la lenta melodía de la balada de fondo, recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras nos balanceamos en el pequeño espacio dejando pasar el tiempo sin darle importancia dedicándonos a guardar ese momento en nuestras memorias.

―Sé que esto no es normal para una cita pero ― Comenta suavemente Korra todavía moviéndose al ritmo de la balada ― quería hacer nuestro aniversario algo inolvidable para ti… ― Susurra cerca de mi oído cuando ha bajado su cabeza ― No tenemos que hacer nada, simplemente quiero compartir un momento íntimo contigo así, abrazándote.

―Korra… ― Murmuro levantando su rostro con ambas manos para poder mirarla a los ojos ― Yo también quiero compartir un momento inolvidable contigo ― beso sus labios perdiéndome en el éxtasis del momento ― ¿recuerdas lo que dije en mi habitación? ― Espero por su respuesta mientras ella sólo asiente ― Lo dije en serio, quizá no era el momento adecuado pero sé que ha llegado, quiero estar contigo… Regálame ésta memoria que me llevaré conmigo… Korra, quiero estar contigo… Quiero ser tuya… ― Murmuro contra sus labios atrayéndole hacia otro beso suave que poco a poco se torna apasionado.

Rompiendo el beso, Korra me toma en brazos y me carga hacia la habitación principal que está cubierta en pétalos de rosas rojas, el color de la pasión, una sensación que está comenzando a recorrer mi cuerpo con completa intensidad como si de una braza se tratase; en el centro de la cama está formado un corazón que brilla con completa intensidad como la sangre en mis venas.

Korra me deposita en el suelo y se coloca tras mi espalda, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello como una leve brisa mientras deposita suaves y cortos besos sobre la piel desnuda de mis hombros y yo sólo puedo cerrar los ojos sujetando su cabeza para evitar que se aleje pero de pronto una leve sensación de temor me invade y le detengo cuando intenta bajar el tirante de mi vestido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ― Pregunta de manera entrecortada.

―No… Es sólo que… ― Respondo de igual manera ― Mi cuerpo ahora no está en óptimas condiciones y me da miedo que lo veas… Está marcado y es feo ― prosigo alejándome de ella sentándome en el borde de la cama.

―Hey, no pasa nada… ― Coloca una mano sobre mi rodilla dando un ligero apretón ― Tu cuerpo es perfecto tal como es… ― Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar y levanta mi barbilla ― Ninguna marca lo hace menos hermoso ― Además, no tenemos que hacer nada si tu no quieres.

Vuelve a besarme y me dejo caer en el sopor de las sensaciones sintiendo que la llama se enciende nuevamente y le tomo de las solapas de su saco para atraerle conmigo mientras me recuesto sobre las sábanas cubiertos de una suave cama de pétalos.

Una de sus piernas se coloca en medio de las mías y sus brazos en mis costados soportan su peso, poco a poco puedo sentir como su dureza comienza a crecer lentamente y eso termina de hacerme perder la cordura así que como puedo retiro su caso arrojándolo hacia cualquier lugar fuera de la cama y nos separamos viendo nuestro propio reflejo en nuestras pupilas llenas de ardor y fuego; una de sus manos comienza a viajar hacia el sur donde mi pierna en busca del borde del vestido colándola para acariciar la piel cubierta mientras mis manos despeinan sus cortos cabellos.

Sus labios trazan una línea de besos por mi mejilla siguiendo mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello lamiendo la parte después de depositar un beso llega hasta mi busto cubierto con la tela del vestido que se comienza a volver un estorbo así que deteniendo su andar le empujo fuera de la cama para poder deshacernos de las prendas.

Mientras ambas luchamos por liberarnos de nuestras ataduras puedo ver que Korra sigue la silueta de mi forma una vez que el vestido ha desaparecido mientras yo aprecio su cuerpo esculpido cuando ha quitado su camisa y no puedo evitar cubrir mi desnudez en un movimiento instintivo tratando de esconder con ello las marcas que ha dejado tanto la enfermedad como mis tratamientos así que dando un paso hacia adelante, toma mis manos entre las suyas y las aleja de mi cuerpo para poder contemplarme una vez que la mayoría de la ropa ha desaparecido de su cuerpo.

―Hermosa… ― Musita volviendo a besar mis labios uniendo nuestros torsos desnudos sintiendo su pecho chocar contra los míos.

―Korra, yo no sé qué hacer… Yo… ― Korra me acalla con su índice sobre mis labios y dándome una mirada de deseo me vuelve a recostar sobre la cama dando besos con más intensidad una vez que sólo quedan un par de pantaletas que comienza a retirar completamente arruinadas pues se encuentran completamente empapadas.

―Shh sólo déjate llevar… ― Murmura contra la piel de mi busto pasando su lengua y labios a través de la separación entre mis senos dejando un ligero rastro de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre depositando más besos durante el trayecto provocando que mi cuerpo se arquea al encuentro de la caricia de sus besos y así continuamos una y otra vez que sus labios van trazando su ruta hacia el sur en mi entrepierna sonriéndome malvadamente.

No tengo idea de qué es lo que planea pero sus labios trazan la longitud vertical de ambos labios probando un punto sensible en mi cuerpo que me hace arquear la espalda ofreciéndome como ofrenda para ella; nunca he sabido que esto es parte de lo que se hace cuando uno está íntimamente con otra persona pues el tema del sexo es algo que nunca realmente me he esforzado por aprender o investigar.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDVC_pFMBMM> Marina And The Diamonds - "I'm a Ruin" (Official Video)

Suaves gemidos comienzan a salir de mi boca sin que pueda contenerme mientras mi piel se vuelve más sensible al contacto de las manos y la piel desnuda de Korra, quien me acaricia como una frágil pieza embalada  y sus labios siguen trabajando en mi centro de placer por lo que mis piernas se separan un poco más como si tuviesen mente propia para dejarme lo más expuesta que pueda estar ante mi morena así que me dejo hacer pero cuando siento la punta de su dedo índice adentrarse en mi deseosa cavidad mis manos buscan asirse de algún objeto pero no encontrando otra cosa más que las sábanas me aferro como si del borde de un precipicio se tratase y me dejo vencer ante el éxtasis que me golpea como las olas del mar a las rocas de un risco.

Los suaves gemidos se vuelven jadeos que toman mayor sonido mientras Korra sigue trabajando sin interrumpir su ritmo pero ahora son dos dedos los intrusos que se hunden en mi cuerpo mientras su pulgar y lengua trabajan sobre mi pulsante clítoris haciéndome volar hasta el cielo con un poco de presión mientras comienzo a susurrar su nombre que poco a poco se vuelve más fuerte y de mi garganta escapa un sonoro grito con su nombre, me siento completamente embargada por una sensación de felicidad y no puedo evitar halar a Korra para besar sus labios probando mi sabor en sus labios intentando olvidar con ello lo que sigue, me siento nerviosa pero predispuesta a retribuirle el favor.

Mientras nos besamos, no puedo evitar palpar su endurecido miembro con mi mano dando un ligero masaje pues la curiosidad es demasiado grande como para poder contenerla preguntándome que tan suave es la piel en esa zona y es cuando ella comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente embistiendo sus caderas contra mi mano, Korra sonríe dando un pequeño respingo de sorpresa echando la cabeza hacia atrás sujeta mi mano y detiene el lento ritmo que comienzo a tomar.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y como si pidiera autorización para hacer la intromisión en mi cavidad asiento ligeramente pasando mis brazos sobre su cuello una vez que me vuelve a besar recargando su peso en su brazo derecho y rodillas mientras que su mano izquierda le ayuda a buscar el camino hacia el lugar correcto; ambas soltamos un suspiro una vez que nuestros cuerpos comienzan unirnos con su lenta embestida mientras mis manos se clavan cerca de sus hombros cuando intento ajustarme al tamaño de su miembro.

Korra sostiene la respiración cuando tiene que dar un empujón más fuerte y mientras yo asiento levemente, mis piernas se ciernen sobre sus caderas intentando aliviar el intenso dolor que comienza a recorrerme entera y Korra detiene su recorrido esperando que dé la señal para que continúe con sus movimientos de cadera.

Después de un par de segundos y con un suspiro profundo me acerco a su lóbulo murmuro un “adelante” y ella comienza con el lento ritmo de vaivén de sus caderas que intentan encontrar un ritmo con las mías que acuden a su encuentro intentando dar todo de sí para no decepcionarle y guardando en mi mente cada movimiento, gesto, sonido y sensación que no volveré a sentir así que dejo ir todos mi miedos y preocupaciones permitiéndome ser egoísta por primera vez en la vida, me entrego por completo a las caricias y besos de Korra cuando sus manos buscan asirse de algo pues ambas sabemos que el clímax está cerca.

Sus manos sostienen mis caderas elevándolas un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas acelera las embestidas de sus caderas contra las mías y dejo que haga con mi cuerpo lo que desee, unas ligeras cosquillas acarician mi piel y recuerdo que estoy recostada sobre los pétalos de las flores sintiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica siento como la calidez de Korra se vacía en el interior de mi vientre cuando da una última embestida dejando caer su cuerpo junto al mío.

Ligeras perlas de sudor cubren nuestros cuerpos y Korra espera unos minutos para separarse por completo de mí, intenta recuperarse de tan intensa sensación así que rueda a mi lado y yo me acurruco sobre su brazo cerca de su pecho tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones; me apoyo sobre mi codo y beso sus labios ligeramente e intento recostarme a su lado pero la tentación de trazar su mandíbula son la punta de mi dedo índice es mayor pues en este momento Korra luce más atractiva con su gesto satisfecho que no puedo evitar contemplarla cayendo en el vórtice de los deseos carnales que más extrañaré, la sensación de su suave piel contra la mía.

―Tu… Mamá… Va a… Matarme ― murmura una vez que su respiración parece normalizarse.

―Que… Importa… ― Respondo ― Esto… Lo… Vale ― añado sintiendo que mi cuerpo débil recupera un poco más de energías y que las endorfinas me recorren completa causándome mayor felicidad.

Ambas reímos pues tengo la razón, este momento es tan trascendental para mí que me siento realizada en varios aspectos pero el más importante es que me siento amada por una persona especial y a quien me duele dejar pero yo sé que en los brazos de Asami encontrará lo que yo no podré darle, me da mucha envidia pero tengo que aceptarlo lo quiera o no.

Y tal como lo hemos predicho, mamá casi no hala las orejas pues ya es de noche cuando regresamos al hospital y no me deja despedirme de Korra apropiadamente con un beso así que dándole un beso volado le veo partir sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa enorme de mamá, quien me mira con picardía suponiendo lo que ha pasado y que yo no me molesto en negar tampoco.

***

Los días siguen pasando y mi salud sigue deteriorándose, ahora no puedo levantarme de la cama o al menos mi torso, ahora mi dependencia es mayor a la pequeña mascarilla de oxígeno pues me cuesta respirar y mi semblante luce más pálido que de costumbre con unas enormes ojeras bajo mis ojos que también se sitúan en todos mi seres queridos sufriendo la misma que yo, me duele ver a mamá pasando por algo tan duro pero el destino ha querido que las cosas sean así aunque todavía sigue siendo un milagro que mis ojos se vuelvan a abrir cada mañana pero cada vez pesan más y más y lo único que quiero es descansar del horrible dolor que achaca a mi cuerpo prefiriendo permanecer dormida para pretender que así aminora aunque los sangrados siguen siendo más intensos y no creo soportar más creo que ya viene llegando el momento de decir adiós porque puedo sentir la sombra del ángel de la muerte pararse a mi lado por lo que le suplico a mamá que regresemos a casa para poder estar e irme en paz pero sólo consigo una renuente negativa de su parte.

Esa tarde particularmente, me siento más débil y me cuesta respirar pero intento fingir que todo sigue normal y de hecho mis ánimos se levantan cuando Asami ingresa a la sala cargando una tableta en su mano y una sonrisa triste en su semblante.

―Hola Opal, ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? ― Su mano acaricia la mía.

―Muy…Bien ― Mi voz lenta le hace estremecer y puedo ver sus ojos cristalizarse un poco.

―Eso es… Bueno ― repone con la voz un tanto quebrada colocando un mechón tras mi oreja ― mira, los chicos y todos en la escuela hicimos algo para ti, esperamos que te guste…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OCjne4LyCc> YO TE EXTRAÑARÉ - TERCER CIELO - VIDEO OFICIAL- CE)

La música de fondo me enternece haciéndome estremecer un poco y uno a uno van hablando mis compañeros del equipo de las porristas pasando por un sinfín de rostros que a penas y reconozco, todos y cada uno me desean una pronta recuperación con “mejórate pronto” o “te extrañamos Op” sin saber que esto ya es algo inminente pero significa tanto para mí que tengan todos esos buenos deseos haciéndome llorar en el acto pero provocando una enorme felicidad por sentirme tan querida y apreciada, un sentimiento indescriptible se alberga en mi pecho y ejerce una presión en la zona del corazón cerrando mi garganta un poco que me impide hablar por un par de segundos mientras mis ojos permanecen en la pantalla escuchando las palabras de aliento intentando contener mis propias lágrimas mostrándome fuerte y ante ella aunque no puedo evitar esconder mis ojos cristalizados.

―Gracias… Asami… Te daría… Un abrazo pero ― Asami muerde su labio inferior tratando de formar una sonrisa pero un ligero sollozo escapa de su boca cuando se acerca a abrazarme conteniendo todo el dolor que siente pues no quiere hacerme sentir mal provocando que ambas lloremos un poco así que después de un largo momento, nos separamos sonriendo ligera y tristemente cuando la puerta de abre anunciando a Korra.

―Hola, preciosa ― la voz de Korra suena más quebrada de lo normal, sé que trae el libro y se acerca a mi cama para comenzar a leer como lo hace habitualmente pero de pronto uno a uno comienzan a entrar, desde papá hasta Huan uniéndose en una tarde normal de lectura,

Todos parecen mostrarse felices ocultando su tristeza bajo una máscara de alegría porque yo se los he pedido así que viéndolos distribuirse en la espaciosa habitación, suspiro feliz y me recargo en el hombro de Korra acariciando su brazo para que comience y ella aclarando su garganta, suena su voz aterciopelada pero firme.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwykpc6QGo> Glee - If I die young / Sub spanish with lyrics)

―… Todavía leíamos la Biblia. Siempre que visitaba a Jamie, la encontraría sobre el sofá con la Biblia ya abierta, y sabía que eventualmente su padre tendría que llevarla allí si quisiéramos continuar leyendo. Aunque ella nunca me dijo algo sobre eso, ambos supimos que significaba mucho. El tiempo estaba corriendo, y mi corazón todavía me decía que había algo más que podía hacer.

El 14 de febrero, Día del Amor, Jamie escogió un pasaje de los corintios que le gustaba mucho. Me dijo que si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sería el pasaje que habría querido leer en su boda. Esto es lo que decía:

_El amor es siempre paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido. Nunca es descortés o egoísta. No es ofensivo y no es resentido. El amor no toma placer de los pecados de las otras personas, pero se deleita de la verdad. Está siempre listo para perdonar, para confiar, para creer, para esperar, y para soportar lo que tenga que venir._

Jamie era la esencia misma y verdadera de esa descripción…” ― Todos escuchan en silencio y atentamente mientras Korra sigue leyendo lo que resta del libro.

Yo sonrío recargando más mi cuerpo junto al suyo acurrucándome contra ella y tomando mi mano entre la suya, deposita un beso en mi dorso durante una pausa, mi respiración se vuelve lenta y pausada mientras Korra sigue leyendo hasta que mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse más liviano y mis ojos se cierran arrullándose con cada palabra que escucho pues mis parpados se sienten tan pesados como un par de toneladas que me cuesta mantenerlos abiertos así que les concedo un descanso cuando mi cuerpo cae pesadamente contra el hombro de Korra, quien piensa que estoy durmiendo una siesta pues mi rostro dibuja una expresión alegre con la sonrisa en mis labios al tener a todos mis seres queridos y amigos cerca de mí en mi último día.

― ¿Quieres que deje de leer para que pueda descansar? ― Escucho lejanamente la voz de Korra ― Opal, Opal… ¡Opal!― Grita desesperada moviendo mi cuerpo alertando a todos.

Mi pulso cede y la máquina que le mis latidos comienza a presentar la línea horizontal indicando que mi vida está terminando así que la habitación se vuelve un caos y entre gritos y llantos mamá pide ayuda pero al ver la expresión del doctor Hong sabe que el momento de dejar de pelear ha llegado y que es hora de descansar y despedirse.

Puedo percibirme entrar en un amplio túnel lleno de luz y camino cubriendo mis ojos de la intensidad de la luz buscando a alguien que pueda decirme dónde estoy y puedo percibir una silueta cubierta por una túnica completamente negra que está esperándome cerca de lo que parece una puerta, ahora que estoy frente a la silueta me puedo dar cuenta de quién se trata y a pesar de que debería estar asustada, me siento feliz y en paz de que por fin el dolor en mi cuerpo ha desaparecido, doy una mirada hacia atrás y sonrío satisfecha con el cuadro borroso que veo a pesar de que todos están tristes por mi deceso, yo estoy feliz de que estuviesen todo el tiempo que nos he necesitado a mi lado.

―Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego y espero verlos por allí algún día… ― Sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos pues sé que no podrán escuchar mis palabras pero sonrío porque tal vez éstas trasciendan en el tiempo y algún día, quizá algún día las escucharán ― Sólo quiero que no sea pronto disfruten su vida hasta el último momento porque nunca sabremos lo que nos depara el destino pues las cosas siempre pasan por una razón… ― Me giro sonriente hacia la silueta y le sigo hacia el final de mi camino en ésta vida ― Por cada final hay un nuevo inicio…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR5tvgGj6SI> Carina Round For Everything A Reason)


	22. Capítulo 18 Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa Korrasami se acerca y espero les guste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como había prometido, nos comenzamos a centrar en el asunto Korrasami sólo que la reconciliación tomará hasta el próximo capítulo, espero les guste la sorpresas que he añadido...
> 
>  
> 
> Y les dejo otro pequeño adelanto:  
> ―Disculpe que venga así de pronto pero, ¿Podría hablar con Korra? Estoy intentando comunicarme con ella desde anoche pero no responde y no sé, pensé que quizá le ha pasado algo… ― Comenta preocupada sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su vientre y pecho.
> 
> ―La joven Korra y los señores Bauer no se encuentran, si gusta volver más tarde u otro día ― Responde amable la joven.
> 
> ― ¿Tardarán mucho? ― Asami muerde su labio inferior nerviosa.
> 
> ―No podría decirle a ciencia cierta, los señores Bauer fueron al aeropuerto ― “quizá un viaje de improviso y Korra les fue a llevar…”, piensa la joven de mirada color esmeralda.
> 
> ―De casualidad, ¿no sabes a que iban al aeropuerto? ― Inquiere un tanto insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta.
> 
> ―Fueron a llevar a la joven Korra, regresa a la Tribu… ― La joven sigue hablando pero la mente de Asami se congela en la parte de llevar a Korra al aeropuerto porque regresa a su Tribu, “esto es peor de lo que había pensado, ¡diablos, Asami! ¿Cómo harás para arreglar esto?!”, piensa desesperada.
> 
> ―Korra, ¿ella, mencionó algo de porqué regresará a su Tribu? ¿Regresará a Ciudad República? ― Pregunta con las manos temblorosas.
> 
> ―No podría decirle señorita, todo pasó demasiado rápido ― responde sincera ― el día de ayer después de hablar con su padre comenzó a hacer su maleta así que no sé con certeza cómo responderle a eso ― “diablos, nuestra pelea… Bueno mi escena de celos”, piensa Asami con más nervios y demasiado frenética sin poder pensar con claridad ― lo único que puedo decirle es que su avión sale dentro de una hora más o menos y sobre si regresará, pues sólo escuché que será un tiempo indefinido ― añade ― ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber o comer? ― Ofrece al ver el semblante pálido de la joven de cabello color ébano.
> 
> ―Eh, no gracias… Debo irme, recordé… Yo… Tengo algo que… Hacer ― y con eso se encamina hacia la puerta con algo de prisa sin esperar que la joven morena le acompañe.

Capítulo 18 Parte I

_He encontrado otro punto de vista_  
_sólo una vía sin salida_  
_Estoy cada vez más cerca de ti_  
_justo lo que no quiero hacer_  
_justo lo que no quiero hacer_  
_es caer delante de ti_  
  
_Y puedes romper y puedes reparar_  
_todas las equivocaciones que defendiste_  
_al final aprendiste de la manera difícil_  
  
_Quédate en mi memoria_  
_puedes ocultarte por ahí_  
_no tomes todos mis pensamientos hoy_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_  
_así que quédate en mi memoria_  
_puedes ocultarte por ahí_  
_no tomes todos mis pensamientos hoy_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_  
  
_Así que no quiero quedarme con todo esto_  
_tengo previsto estar allí a tu lado_  
_oh parece que esto podría ser_  
_sólo un sueño contigo y conmigo_  
  
_No quiero quedarme con todo esto_  
_Tengo previsto estar allí_  
_Tengo previsto estar allí a tu lado_  
  
_Quédate en mi memoria_  
_puedes ocultarte por ahí_  
_no tomes todos mis pensamientos hoy_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_  
_así que quédate en mi memoria_  
_puedes ocultarte por ahí_  
_no tomes todos mis pensamientos hoy_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_  
  
_Y tú y yo teníamos las estrellas_  
_y tú y yo teníamos las estrellas_  
_lo dejaste una y otra vez_  
_y tú y yo teníamos las estrellas_  
_y tú y yo teníamos las estrellas_  
  
_No quiero quedarme con todo esto_  
_Tengo previsto estar allí a tu lado_  
  
_Quédate en mi memoria_  
_puedes ocultarte por ahí_  
_no tomes todos mis pensamientos hoy_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_  
_para que pueda volver a empezar_

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYsD7WCfU6s> LoK AMV All Good Things –Fight les dejo la canción complete por si les gusto <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lIimQcOJQI> )

Un par de golpes se escuchan desde la puerta mientras Korra sigue empacando la pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña, maleta de mano porque ciertamente no se va para siempre sino un par de días o tal vez una semana aunque tal vez ha sido un poco dramática con su padre al momento de comunicarle que se va pero quizá alejándose de todo por algún tiempo, puede darse al fin un respiro después de los agitados momentos que ha vivido durante el último par de meses con el asunto de la enfermedad de Opal, su estadía y acompañamiento en el hospital hasta su triste final además de todo lo que ha pasado con Asami y sus constantes rechazos y evasiones han hecho que sus ánimos por acercarse a ella y arreglar su situación como futura pareja o al menos mantener una amistad, cuestión que ve bastante difícil pues lo que siente por la hermosa capitana va más allá de lo que puede imaginar en este momento pues sus sentimientos son más profundos con el paso de los días.

―Como no respondías, entré ― suena la dulce voz de su madre cerrando la puerta tras de sí acercándose hacia la cama y sentándose justo al lado de su maleta.

― ¿Deseas algo, mamá? ― La morena no detiene su actividad así que toma algunos productos de higiene personal que tiene sobre la mesita de noche.

― ¿Podemos hablar, hija?

―Lo estamos haciendo, ¿no? ― Korra está a punto de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño pero Senna le detiene sujetando su mano por lo que Korra suelta un suspiro cansado y se vuelve para ver su reflejo en los cristalinos ojos de su madre casi idénticos a los suyos.

―Tu padre me ha dicho que te vas, ¿Por qué has decidido algo tan precipitado? ― Su instinto de madre le dice que su hija le oculta algo ― ¿Quieres contarle a tu madre? ― Utiliza su mirada confortante y su sonrisa de “anda, dile a tu madre que yo lo sé todo”.

―No hay nada que contar, mamá… Simplemente es algo que quiero hacer, alejarme un poco de este ambiente.

― ¿Y para eso te vas hasta la Tribu? Korra, cariño las cosas no se solucionan huyendo, los problemas se quedan y hay que enfrentarlos ― le hala para que tome asiento ― y tú no eres alguien que huye, tú no eres una cobarde ― sabe que presiona un punto delicado en el asunto de su orgullo pero ésta repentina decisión interfiere en el plan que han estado ideando Yasuko, Su y ella durante toda la tarde hace un par de días.

―No soy una cobarde ― murmura entre dientes molesta ― yo enfrento los retos… ― Remarca.

― ¿Y entonces, por qué te vas?

―Yo… ― Niega levemente con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior tentada a hablar ― No me siento… Estar aquí me está asfixiando así que respirar un poco de aire frío no me sentará mal ― sonríe tristemente intentando tragar el nudo que constriñe su garganta cuando el sonido de una llamada en su celular les distrae de su conversación.

― ¿No vas a contestar? ― Pregunta Senna cuando ve la mano temblorosa y mirada dudosa de su hija.

―No… No es nada importante ― arroja el celular a la cama y el aparato vuelve a sonar, Senna puede leer el nombre de Asami en la pantalla y aprecia el rostro sonriente de la joven en el identificador de llamada.

―Ah, ya entiendo todo…

― ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? ― Korra esquiva la mirada de su madre.

―Es por ella, ¿no?

―Asami no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, es… Es mi decisión y fin de la discusión.

―A mí no puedes engañarte, soy tu madre, cariño ― Senna le dedica una mirada comprensiva levantándose para encaminarse hacia la salida pero volviéndose hacia su hija antes de salir ― sólo espero que lo que estés haciendo sea lo correcto y no te arrepientas después cuando sea demasiado tarde… ― Sale con rapidez pues necesita comentar las nuevas con Suyin y Yasuko para figurar algo antes de que la morena parta en ese viaje.

Murmura su madre saliendo y dejando pensativa a Korra, su postura todavía sigue siendo la misma pero las palabras de su madre le hacen duda un instante dejándose caer sobre su espalda con los brazos extendidos soltando un gruñido para después cubrirse el rostro viendo el celular pensando y analizando.

“¿Por qué las cosas del amor son siempre tan complicadas? Todo es tan simple cuando somos niños…”, piensa cerrando sus ojos tratando se tomar aire para tranquilizarse y volver a su tarea de empacar sus cosas todavía con la espina de la duda que ha incrustado su madre en su corazón, “Quizá sólo quizá, mamá sí tiene razón y me estoy apresurando con este viaje pero como he dicho, el cambio de aire me ayude a replantear mi perspectiva y pueda recargar las pilas agotadas…”

Su celular comienza a sonar nuevamente pero ahora es el número de Bolin aparece en pantalla pero decide no responder pues su batalla interna todavía prosigue y es entonces que recuerda a los chicos, todavía no les menciona nada pues ciertamente no sabe qué decir al respecto y puede sentir que su fortaleza comienza a quebrantarse un poco y siente que puede permitirse ser “débil” en ese momento para sacar la frustración y el dolor que siente así que en silencio pausadamente deja correr sus lágrimas libremente levantando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y tomando una posición fetal se abraza a sus piernas sintiendo la completa inseguridad de su ser.

Un par de horas después ya más recompuesta, vuelve a escuchar unos golpecitos en la puerta y la profunda voz de su padre solicita permiso para pasar y tener una charla de padre e hija aunque Korra parece demasiado decidida a continuar con su viaje y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando Tonraq entra en la habitación encontrando a su hija sentada en el borde de su cama con ambas piernas recargadas contra su pecho y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas recargando su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos.

―Veo que este asunto del viaje sigue en pie… ― Comenta Tonraq tallando la parte de atrás de su cuello suspirando con pesadez.

―Claro, ¿Por qué debería cambiar de parecer? ― Pregunta con cierto sarcasmo en su voz frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar por allá? ― Toma asiento al lado de su hija entregándole una barra de chocolate, pues éste es uno de los postres favoritos de la morena.

―Todavía no lo sé pero será bastante para pensar, analizar, reflexionar… ― Korra toma la barra ofrecida y abre el envoltorio, ciertamente no le apetece comer nada pero el dulce es tan tentador que termina por saborear su delicado sabor.

― ¿Y tus estudios? ― Su padre le mira de soslayo masticar un trozo de la barra.

―Los pausaré o puedo continuarlos desde allá, por si te preocupa el asunto de la universidad ― responde con cierta molestia.

― ¿Y los chicos, el equipo, el campeonato…? ― Pausa por un momento.

― ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ― Interrumpe Korra.

―Yo creo que te estás precipitando, tienes parte de tu vida aquí y no puedes dejarla así como así… Ellos son parte de tu vida, necesitan de ti y tu de ellos ― puntualiza ― ¿no crees que se sentirán abandonados?

― ¿Abandonados, por qué?

―Porque estás huyendo como una cobarde.

― ¡Que no soy una cobarde! ― Exclama entre dientes lo suficientemente alto como para parecer un gruñido.

―Entonces quédate, quédate y enfréntalo… ― Se gira y le mira de frente ― Yo sé que no lo eres pero parece que estás huyendo de algo que te rehúsas a enfrentar y yo no te crie como tal.

―No… No es tan sencillo… Yo no sé si seré capaz de enfrentar todo lo que debo si me quedo…Yo necesito alejarme y pensar papá, no sentir la presión porque es mucho que digerir, soportar y enfrentar― el celular de Korra sobre la cama vuelve a vibrar con una llamada entrante.

― ¿No vas a responder? ― Pregunta viendo dudoso la pantalla pues lo considera importante al ver el nombre de Asami y recuerda la plática que han tenido hace unos días atrás sobre los sentimientos de su hija por la hermosa capitana ― Es por Asami, ¿cierto? ― Más que pregunta suena a afirmación y la mandíbula de Korra se tensa presionando su dentadura.

― ¿Por qué tendría que ser por ella? ― Murmura entre dientes aun con la mandíbula tensa al igual que su cuerpo siendo sus hombro la parte más visible para mostrar la tensión.

― ¿En serio debo responder eso? ― Le mira alzando una ceja.

―Bien, puede ser por ella… ― Su padre le da una mirada escéptica ― Ok, ok es por ella.

― ¿Quisieras hablar sobre eso?

―Yo… No… Ella me confunde ― admite derrotada ― hace unos días pensé que hablando con ella, las cosas podrían funcionar pero de un día para otro todo cambió, es realmente difícil entenderla… ¿Por qué es realmente difícil entenderla? ― Su mirada color zafiro se centra en los ojos de igual color que su padre.

―Las mujeres son complicadas, hasta tú lo eres, bueno la mitad de ti ― Korra sonríe ante el intento de broma ― pero sí, las mujeres son bastante complicadas y no hay manual para entenderlas sólo tienes que estar ahí para ellas, estar de acuerdo en lo que digan, nunca contradecirlas y hacer lo contrario a lo que te dicen.

―Entonces, ¿debería quedarme y luchar por ella? ― Dirige su mirada hacia el escritorio donde sabe están las fotografías de Asami.

―Yo digo que deberías hacerlo, no huir quedarte a enfrentar lo que se viene ― aconseja ― pero si necesitas algunos días libres para despejar mejor tu mente, estaría bien que te alejaras un poco.

―Gracias, papá ― Korra extiende sus brazos y abraza a su padre, quien regresa con intensidad el gesto hasta que se levanta para dejar la habitación y que su hija pueda meditar un poco sus palabras.

“Tal vez si me voy por unos días pueda conseguir la paz mental que necesito para decidir qué hacer… Pero Asami parecía demasiado convincente cuando me dijo que no había oportunidad para ella y para mí, ¡argh¡ Por Raava, ¿Por qué no me dejaste un manual para chicas, Op?”, piensa mientras comienza a quitarse la ropa para darse una corta ducha e ir a dormir, el vuelo en el sale temprano aunque no tanto para dejarle arreglar su asunto con el equipo y la escuela colocando boleto del dirigible sobre su mesita de noche da un largo suspiro lleno de indecisión e incertidumbre cerrando sus ojos.

Con una pequeña gota de agotamiento por completamente despierta, Korra da vueltas sobre la cama cambiando de posición a cada momento pensando en demasiadas cosas y recuerdos que a pesar de que deberían hacerla sentir culpable o remordimiento, son momentos que atesora bastante y todo tiene que ver con Asami que no ha tenido tiempo de recordar hasta hace poco después de que ha pasado lo de Opal pues las cosas han sido ignoradas con tanto que pensar.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

La agonía de Opal ha sido lo bastante larga y Korra todavía no sabe cómo es que ha soportado verla a diario postrada en esa cama cada día más débil y devastada por el mal que le aqueja, todos sus emociones y sentimientos se han ido volatilizando poco a poco conforme pasa el tiempo y no puede soportar más pues sabe que está a punto de explotar sino saca toda su frustración fuera a pesar de que la gran mayoría de las personas se han ofrecido a hablar con ella incluyendo a sus padres y no es porque no tiene confianza en ellos, es simplemente que no sabe cómo comunicarse con ellos así que simplemente hace lo que cree puede ayudarle, conducir lejos de allí y alejarse lo más que pueda para poder llorar sin que Opal le vea derrumbarse ante ella pues quiere mostrarse fuerte como ella lo ha sido durante todo ese tiempo.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, toma su satomóvil con rumbo a la escuela esa mañana y después de escaparse la gran mayoría de las clases durante todo el periodo, permanece sentada en una de las bancas del campo de futbol viendo hacia la nada pensando en su plan, puede ser algo tonto pero talvez eso le dé el escape que tanto ansía así que se levanta con paso decidido y firme se encamina hacia la salida del edificio cargando su mochila sin prestar atención a nadie en particular cuando le saludan al pasar hasta que puede observar la silueta conocida de la hermosa capitana intentar darle alcance por lo que acelera el paso y casi corre hacia su satomóvil.

Durante el tiempo que Opal ha permanecido en el hospital, ambas se han evitado completamente y han intentado olvidar lo que ha pasado entre las dos pero lo único que han conseguido es ignorar el asunto pues con tanto qué pensar es fácil ignorar pero no olvidar.

― ¡Korra! ― Su dulce voz le ha estremecer cuando formula su nombre deteniendo su andar a unos pasos de llegar a su destino ― ¿Estás bien? ― Korra puede sentir sus pasos aproximarse y detener su andar a una corta distancia  cuando mira a la morena bajar la cabeza derrotada.

―No, no lo estoy… ― Murmura admitiendo.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Le pregunta cuando la morena reanuda su andar.

―Yo quiero… Necesito estar sola― responde con voz casi queda ignorando la presencia de la joven heredera.

―Korra, si no estás bien no puedo dejar que te vayas así como así ― asevera siguiéndole de cerca.

― ¿Qué parte de quiero estar sola no entiendes? ― Le mira de soslayo cuando Asami casi ha igualado su andar preguntando con una ligera amargura en su voz que sabe lastima a la hermosa capitana y en quien injustamente está descargando parte de su frustración.

―Todo pero viendo cómo estás no puedo permitir que te vayas tu sola ― le reta escondiendo el dolor que las hirientes palabras le causan ― así que hagas como hagas, tu no te vas en ése satomóvil si yo no estoy abordo… ― Sentencia decidida una vez que ambas están frente al satomóvil ganándose un pequeño gruñido por parte de la morena.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_pYcrkRopA> Avatar La leyenda de Aang y Korra (AMV))

Dudosa de qué hacer, Korra abre la puerta del pasajero y se dirige hacia el lado del piloto para encender la máquina y salir del estacionamiento lo más rápido que puede pues necesita distraerse de todo, especialmente de Asami aunque resultará difícil pues viaja con ella  a su lado mientras Asami tienes a penas el tiempo justo para abrochar su cinturón de seguridad e intentando permanecer silenciosa mientras la morena conduce.

Deambulan por las calles de Ciudad República hacia las afueras, cada una va perdida en sus pensamientos en un silencio total excepto por las canciones que reproduce el equipo de sonido que está instalado en el satomóvil, Asami parece distraída pero Korra lo está más pues a pesar de que su mirada está centrada en el camino, su mente está divagando en otro lugar y es cuando los sentimientos que tanto se ha empeñado en contener le sobrecogen y le embargan hasta el punto de que un silencioso llanto invade sus ojos derramándose por sus mejillas sin emitir sonido alguno mientras sostiene con mayor fuerza el volante.

Asami le mira de soslayo y siente cómo su corazón se estruja al imaginar lo que sucede con Korra, ciertamente es demasiado para procesar en tan poco tiempo pues no hace mucho se han enterado de la enfermedad de Opal y ahora deben verla marchitarse ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada mostrándose con la mayor fortaleza posible que no sabe dónde podrán encontrar.

El llanto comienza a nublar la vista de Korra y a distraerla de su camino así que decide aparcar a la orilla de la solitaria carretera cuando ve un lote vacío deteniéndose súbitamente y saliendo para acercarse hasta la orilla de lo que parece un risco intentando alejarse de Asami todo lo que puede para que no le vea en aquel deplorable estado soltando un grito desgarrados lleno de completa impotencia y dolor mientras que la joven de mirada color esmeralda sale disparada tras ella apreciando el momento en que la morena se derrumba en sobre sus rodillas con un llanto abierto cubriendo con su mano los sollozos que claman por salir  y no puede hacer otra cosa más que ponerse a su altura para intentar consolarle contagiándose con el sentimiento de tristeza.

Los hombros de Korra tiemblan levemente en medio del abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que existe entre la clavícula y el cuello de la hermosa capitana, quien también llora en silencio buscando consuelo en los cálidos brazos de la mariscal y así permanecen hasta que parecen haberse calmado un poco  cuando ya el sol se asoma por el horizonte dando fin a un día lleno de negativas emociones.

― ¿Estás…Estás mejor? ― Murmura Asami todavía sosteniendo el torso de la joven atleta dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda mientras la aludida asiente.

― ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? ― Comenta a la nada con la voz apagada por la tela de la blusa roja de la hermosa capitana.

―Hay algunas veces que las cosas tienen que pasar así y nunca sabremos porqué… ― Se enreda con las palabras.

― ¿Cómo…Cómo lo haces? ― Korra levanta la cabeza de la suave almohada que posee en el pecho de la joven heredera y le mira con intensidad, azul y verde chocan sumergiéndose en una profunda conversación silenciosa.

― ¿Hacer qué? ― Responde dudosa.

―Estar así de calmada ante los problema, las calamidades, ante Opal… ― Agrega separándose para ver su expresión y poder contemplar su perfil iluminado por los últimos rayos del atardecer contemplando en su mente los recuerdos de la noche que han pasado juntas y que ambas saben han intentado olvidar evitándose e ignorándose mutuamente.

―Yo no estoy tan calmada como parece pero puedo disfrazar muy bien mis emociones de Opal porque no quiero que me vea sufrir... ― Un nudo se forma en su garganta mientras intenta explicar.

―Pero aun así, pareces tan tranquila, tan... Optimista.

― Porque ella no querría vernos sufrir por toda ésta situación así que intento complacerla para que su ánimo no decaiga pero es muy difícil poner una máscara sonriente cuando lo que quieres es echarte a llorar a tu cama e imaginar que es toda una pesadilla ― tímidas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y Korra se apresura a limpiarlas con su pulgar colocando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla izquierda dando un pequeño asentimiento.

―Lo siento, siento que tuvieses que verme así, yo… Sé que también te duele, nos duele a todos pero ― piensa sus palabras bajando la mirada completamente ruborizada por lo vulnerable que se ha visto ― es difícil contener todo ese dolor sin poder derrumbarte por completo estando delante de ella y creo que ya no podía contenerme más, yo… Lo necesitaba.

―Tranquila, yo creo que igual no necesitaba ― admite la joven heredera un tanto avergonzada ― creo que no sólo tu ― trata de poner una ligera sonrisa en sus labios carmesí.

― ¿Deberíamos regresar ya? ― Cambia el tema súbitamente la morena pues le parece que han estado mucho tiempo fuera deambulando por aquella solitaria carretera, Asami sólo asiente y Korra se pone en pie para ayudarle a levantarse ― por cierto, gracias.

― ¿Por qué? ― Asami le mira dudosa.

―Por todo, por estar ahí cuando te necesito y no dejarme hacer ninguna locura, por ser mi voz de la conciencia.

―Descuida, no es nada así que cuando gustes, estoy aquí ― da un pequeño apretón a su mano.

Ambas se sacuden el polvo que se ha pegado a sus ropas mientras han estado en el suelo y la mariscal suspira con pesadez dirigiéndose hacia el satomóvil con paso lento seguida por la joven de cabellos color ébano sin dirigirse la palabra hasta que vuelven a tomar sus lugares pero Korra no enciende la marcha sino que permanece sentada frente al volante recargando ambos brazos sobre éste y su barbilla en sus manos mientras que Asami le mira preocupada por la amistad que les ha unido aunque no sabe que tanto durará ese pequeño lazo pues de hecho han excedido uno de los límites que jamás han debido rebasar.

La joven heredera siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al recordar todas la sensaciones que Korra le ha hecho sentir cuando han estado juntas íntimamente durante la fiesta, sin duda una inolvidable primera vez que cualquier chica desearía tener y que ella siendo afortunada puede presumir; sus pensamientos eróticos comienzan a invadirla y de pronto comienza a sentir una delicada y cálida sensación aparecer en su entrepierna subiendo por su vientre y expandirse hacia todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo traidor le demanda volver a sentir las caricias de la morena en ese momento vulnerable pues tal vez eso pueda levantarle el ánimo de cierta manera pero más que sugerencia es una orden pues su mente se ha nublado por completo ya ante el razonamiento y poco a poco se acerca a Korra colocando su mano sobre su espalda dando pequeños masajes en forma circular atrayendo la atención de la morena, quine gira su rostro dándole una pequeña sonrisa que se borra cuando los labios carmesí chocan contra los suyos formulando un beso que termina con rapidez de la misma manera en que ha comenzado pues Asami parece haberse arrepentido y decide alejarse.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi74HdfWw50> Marina and the Diamonds - Teen Idle (Official Video) NA: ésta canción es una de mis favoritas y me gustó la letra para describir el secreto deseo de Asami por ser una adolescente descuida que desearía no sentir cierto remordimiento por sentir que ha traicionado y siento que le describe perfecto como también hubiese descrito la escena de Opal pero como soy korrasami team pues… Tómenlo como sentido figurado)

Está a punto de alejarse cuando las manos de la joven atleta le detienen posándose sobre su nuca, ninguna de las dos está pensando con claridad debido al efecto que tiene el roce de sus labios en ambas así que deciden aventurarse profundizando más el beso hasta que los efectos son claramente remarcados por sus aceleradas respiraciones provocando que se separen colocando frente contra frente mientras se sonríen agitadas, el deseo comenzando a crecer dentro de sus pieles recorriendo sus cuerpos por medio de la sangre en sus venas.

Se separan por un momento y se miran, brillante azul choca con un oscuro verde, ambas miradas mostrando la llama del deseo en sus pupilas así que tomando el valor que no sabe de dónde le ha salido, Asami vuelve a besar los labios de la mariscal en un beso con mayor ferocidad que les comienza a arrastrar en una llamarada de pasión latente, sus manos inquietas deambulan por los lugares que pueden alcanzar sus brazos en la parte de su torso sobre la pequeña capa que significa la estorbosa ropa.

Pronto las caricias y los besos comienzan a ser insuficientes así que armada de más valor, Asami salta al asiento del piloto y se sienta sobre el regazo de Korra uniendo sus centros de places con un ligero roce  de sus entrepiernas cuando la hermosa capitana queda cerca del notable bulto creciente en los pantalones de la joven atleta, quien da un respingo ante la corta caricia.

Asami pasa sus manos sobre la cabellera castaña de la mariscal sin terminar el beso mientras sus caderas comienzan una pequeña danza sobre el regazo de la morena, quien no puede evitar empujar sus caderas hacia arriba en el encuentro de las caderas de la joven heredera para establecer más contacto y presión pudiendo imaginar que la prenda interior de la porrista está completamente arruinada por la humedad que se desprende de su intimidad y lo confirma cuando una de sus manos que viaja por la parte trasera del muslo de la joven de mirada color esmeralda, se cuela por su falda hacia esa parte haciendo a un lado la prenda para dar una ligera caricia entre los ansiosos labios íntimos que deberían ser resguardados por la prenda.

Korra da un beso en el cuello blanco de la joven heredera para después dar una pequeña lamida y succionar la piel ligeramente trazando una línea de besos hacia el escote que deja ver la blusa roja de bonotes que ha cedido ante las caricias de la mariscal y ahora está completamente abierta para su deleite dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos comprimidos por su sostén de lencería en color negro mientras que la hermosa capitana echa la cabeza hacia atrás ante las sensaciones que las húmedas caricias que genera la boca de la joven atleta y sólo puede asirse a su cuello con ambos brazos acercándole más e impidiéndole alejarse.

La joven mariscal completamente embriagada en las sensaciones y el deseo, se aventura más y levantando su sostén para dejar libres sus pezones pero decidiendo quitarlo a fin de cuentas tomándose un momento para contemplar y apreciar la belleza única que se ofrece ante sí aunque un momento después se pierde en la sensitiva piel de los senos de la joven de mirada color esmeralda, quien comienza a gemir debido a las placenteras sensaciones que despiertan en ella y no puede evitar mover las caderas consiguiendo sacar un par de gemidos a la morena cuando su intimidad roza por un momento el bulto que se ha convertido su miembro atrapado y estrangulado por sus ajustados boxers y pantalones así que compadeciéndose de la delicada parte, Asami decide ayudarle a liberarse quitando el botón y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones haciendo que la morena detenga sus actividades de morder y lamer los blanquecinos senos de la joven heredera dedicándose a sentir la íntima caricia que su amante le ofrece y conteniendo las ganas de liberar su semilla en la mano que le asiste así que acerca su boca al hombro de la hermosa capitana y muerde levemente la parte descubierta por la blusa tragando pesadamente mientras que Asami se deleita con los músculos expuestos ante la camisa abierta de la morena que ha abierto apenas hace unos momentos.

Ambas buscan sus miradas todavía oscurecidas por su deseo y la intensidad es tan palpable que podrían salir chipas como si de fricción se tratase, Korra detiene la intrusión de sus dedos en el centro de placer de la joven heredera en ese momento mientras que Asami imita la acción una vez que ha comenzado el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo ejercida sobre su miembro, vuelve a unir sus labios y Asami se apoya sobre sus rodillas un poco para elevarse dándole así acceso completo a la morena, quien centímetro a centímetro y milímetro a milímetro se va enterrando poco a poco en la resbaladiza y aterciopelada intimidad.

Tanto Korra como Asami sueltan un suspiro seguido de un sonoro gemido cuando están completamente unidas, la morena enterrada profundamente en la joven de cabellos color ébano y Asami estrechando el abrazo entre ambos cuerpos dando un ligero asentimiento para que la mariscal comience la danza de vaivén que les llevará a la gloria absoluta y el paraíso prometido.

Jadeos y gemidos combinados por los sonidos de cuerpos teniendo fricción es lo único que se escucha dentro del satomóvil seguidos de besos húmedos exclamaciones de placer por parte de ambas, que están perdidas en las sensaciones intentando alcanzar la liberación mientras danzan al unísono hasta que los movimientos de caderas se vuelven más frenéticos con Asami empujando hacia abajo y hacia adelante encontrando las embestidas de Korra que empuja hacia arriba enterrándose con más profundidad en la hermosa capitana.

Los movimientos siguen hasta que ambos cuerpos se tensan y la semilla de Korra se esparce por todo el interior del vientre de la joven de mirada color esmeralda,  ambos cuerpos tiemblan ante el intenso orgasmo alcanzando el clímax en medio de un húmedo beso del cual se separan y sin decir palabra se miran intensamente; Korra corre el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Asami apartando los mechones de cabello que se han adherido a sus mejillas y su frente mientras que Asami hace lo propio con los cortos mechones castaños de su rostro.

Sus expresiones agitadas todavía muestran la señal de éxtasis que sienten y unen sus manos mientras la joven heredera busca acurrucarse sobre el hombro de su amante tratando de recuperarse mientras la joven mariscal dibuja círculos en su espalda de manera ausente con una ligera luz regresando su razón a sus cabales desechando las consecuencias de no haber usado protección por segunda ocasión en otro encuentro íntimo aunque a ambas parece no importarles en ese momento en que el mundo y sus problemas han desaparecido sólo para dejarles vivir el momento con mayor intensidad aunque parece haber aliviado un poco el dolor que ambas sienten parece que el recuerdo pesará sobre sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas con un poco de remordimiento por no poder controlarse estando la situación de Opal de por medio.

Pero sea como sea, parece que está escrito como algo que ha debido pasar porque realmente no se arrepienten del todo y parece ser que nunca lo harán, ahora saben que estarán atadas de cierto modo pero sienten que merecen olvidar por un momento, un momento que cambiará sus vidas para siempre…

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

El recuerdo viaja de Korra hasta Asami, quien permanece recostada sobre la cama un tanto preocupada pues la mariscal no atiende sus llamadas desde la tarde y piensa que quizá sí se le ha pasado la mano con el tema de los celos el día anterior así que decide que dejará de intentar por ahora para ir a hablar personalmente con la morena el día siguiente temprano por la mañana sin saber que tal vez sea demasiado tarde y que deberá de darse prisa para no perder al que podría ser el gran amor de su vida.

*** 

El día ha amanecido completamente nublado y con la amenaza de llover, “genial, el cielo se siente igual que yo…”, piensa Korra mientras coloca su chaqueta azul y su gorro negro estilo marinero, da un largo recorrido hacia la habitación buscando algo que pueda dejar pero buscando la excusa para retrasar un poco más su partida, hace unos minutos ha terminado de arreglar sus asuntos escolares y deportivos solicitando una pequeña prorroga de quizá un par de semanas, el tiempo suficiente que considera para pensar mejor las cosas sin presiones así que dando un largo suspiro sale de su habitación cargando su no tan pequeña maleta y su boleto para dirigirse hacia la sala donde sabe se encuentran sus padres.

―Creo que es hora de ir al aeropuerto… ― Comenta Korra olvidando sus modales de saludar temprano por la mañana.

― ¿Nada podría hacer que te quedes? ― Pregunta Senna acercándose a su hija, quien niega levemente.

―Ok, entonces vayamos si queremos estar a tiempo ― murmura Tonraq levantándose del sofá donde ha estado leyendo el periódico ayudando a la morena con su maleta encaminándose hacia la salida, Korra da un último vistazo de la casa y suspira con pesadez volviendo la vista al frente para acelerar su paso comenzando a extrañar la que ha sido su casa en los últimos meses teniendo la esperanza de volver para crear nuevos.

Y así, desaparecen tras las enormes puertas de la entrada para dirigirse hacia un destino final.


	23. Capítulo 18 Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami se entera de que Korra se va, ¿podrá llegar a tiempo para detenerla y hacer que se quede?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza pero mi visión sobre el capítulo cambió completamente y tuve que volver a escribirlo, les traigo parte de la reconciliación pero la bomba del bebé se suelta en el otro capítulo así que no desesperen y tengan paciencia, y no pidan adelanto porque no daré pues les tengo una gran sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla hablando de más, espero les guste cómo quedó el producto final (ya me siento profe me matemáticas) otra vez como final de Viernes en las novelas buajajaja...

Capítulo 18 Parte II

 _Dibujé un corazón roto_  
_Justo en el cristal de tu ventana_  
_Esperaba por tu respuesta_  
_Aquí bajo la lluvia torrencial_  
  
_Tan sólo respira contra el cristal_  
_Déjame algún tipo de señal_  
_Sé que el dolor no pasará, sí_  
_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_  
_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_  
  
_Nunca quise romper tu corazón_  
_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_  
_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_  
_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele_  
_Oh, tienes que aferrarte_  
_Aferrarte a lo que sientes_  
_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_  
_Lo mejor, muy bien_  
_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_  
_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_  
_Hacía arriba_  
  
_Dibujaste un signo de pregunta_  
_Pero sabías lo que yo quería_  
_Quiero dar vuelta la carta, sí_  
_Justo en dónde estaba_  
  
_Así que vamos a construir un puente, sí_  
_Desde tu lado hasta el mío_  
_Seré el que cruce al otro lado_  
_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_  
_Tan sólo dime que no es el final de la línea_  
  
_Nunca quise romper tu corazón_  
_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_  
_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_  
_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele_  
_Oh, tienes que aferrarte_  
_Aferrarte a lo que sientes_  
_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_  
_Lo mejor, muy bien_  
_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_  
_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_  
_Hacía arriba_  
  
_Nena, sé que podemos subir de nuevo en donde estábamos antes_  
_Sintiéndolo con mi corazón, pondré mi corazón en tu cabeza_  
_Bueno, espero y rezo que entiendas que_  
_Si lo haces, todo lo que tienes que decir es_  
_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_  
_Te estoy esperando_  
_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí_  
  
_Nunca quise romper tu corazón_  
_Ahora no dejaré que este avión baje_  
_Nunca quise hacerte llorar_  
_Haré lo que sea para hacer que esto vuele_  
_Oh, tienes que aferrarte_  
_Aferrarte a lo que sientes_  
_Ese sentimiento es lo mejor_  
_Lo mejor, muy bien_  
_Voy a poner mi confianza en nosotros_  
_Sé que este amor se dirige en la misma dirección_  
_Hacía arriba_

_Mátame con tus palabras pero no con tu silencio…_

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7eASHujx-w> Nightcore Homage en manga - Musique triste)

Con una extraña opresión, Asami se ha levantado de la cama esa nublada y triste mañana pues durante todo el día de ayer no se ha podido comunicar con Korra, quien ahora parece estar evitando todo contacto con ella y no puede evitar sentir un gran vacío en el estómago sabiendo que no se trata solo de las náuseas matutinas que ha comenzado a sentir desde que sabe sobre su estado de buena esperanza, que a pesar de hacerle feliz saber que lleva una nueva vida en su interior más en específico una pequeña una pequeña personita que tendrá sus rasgos entre mezclados, comienza a sentir las pequeñas inseguridades que le provocan los cambios hormonales de manera brusca.

Es curioso cómo puede cambiarte la vida todo el asunto del embarazo volviéndole más vulnerable y sensible, sólo espera que la gestación no haga estragos en su rutina diaria aunque eso es lo que menos le tiene que preocupar pues todavía está pendiente el asunto de resolver las cosas con Korra y para hacerlo primero tiene que buscarla para poder hablar; inconscientemente baja su mano hacia su todavía, y de momento, plano vientre que dentro de algunos meses se volverá redondo como si cargase una sandía así que suspira con pesadez tratando de no pensar en todas las cosas que tendrá que dejar de lado como su corona en el equipo de las porristas y su ajustada ropa, ¡por Raava! Será madre a los diecisiete años y no quiere pensar en perder su escultural figura pero quizá todo puede valer la pena si hay un futuro al lado de Korra.

Mira un poco dubitativa el celular una vez que ha regresado de su tercera carrera hacia el retrete después de vaciar su estómago nuevamente hace un par de minutos, su aspecto comienza a demacrarse un poco así que debe poner más maquillaje al ya aplicado para no dar la impresión de estar enferma para no despertar sospechas en sus padres y justamente ahora ees consciente de que debe ir urgentemente a ver un médico y observar el desarrollo del pequeñín o pequeñina que parece estar creciendo en su vientre desde hace aproximadamente un par de meses, bueno más  o menos porque no sabe cómo calcular el tema de las fechas aunque eso no le preocupa de momento pues su atención se centra en si ha recibido algún mensaje o respuesta por parte de la morena en su pequeña ausencia pero al no ver ninguna notificación en la pantalla suspira con pesadez y se arma de valor para ir a su casa decidiendo que se saltará las clases para poder solucionar el asunto de una vez por todas y poder disculparse intentando retirar las palabras dichas durante su pelea.

Saludando a su madre en la mesa del pequeño comedor del desayuno, trata de beber el jugo de zanahorias con naranja que está frente a sí y que a pesar de ser uno de sus favoritos, por su estado, de momento no puede soportar el sabor del líquido resbalando por su garganta así que dificultosamente y con una mueca de desagrado, casi asco, bebe por completo el contenido despidiéndose de su madre, quien le mira como queriéndole detener para decirle algo pero no tiene el valor de hacerlo directamente sólo puede musitar antes de verla partir a casa de los Bauer; “espero que llegues a tiempo…”, palabras que no les ve sentido y que no dejará que le arruinen su mañana recién comenzada aunque por el brillo triste en los ojos de su madre puede advertir que hay una ligera probabilidad de que su sonrisa se vea arruinada mientras se encamina hacia su satomóvil deportivo que recién ha adquirido de Industrias futuro y que su padre le ha dado la facilidad de tenerlo.

―Buenos días ―  saluda Asami con una sonrisa cuando una de las jóvenes del servicio atiende la puerta una vez que ha descendido del satomóvil dirigiéndose de la puerta de la casa después de lo que ha sido casi una eternidad esperar fuera pues las palabras de “esperar demasiado” están rondando por su mente pues le dan a entender que si tarda demasiado podría arrepentirse aunque todavía no entiendo muy bien que quieren decir.

―Buenos días ― corresponde al saludo ―  ¿en qué le puedo ayudar señorita? ― Pregunta dejándole pasar.

―Disculpe que venga así de pronto pero, ¿Podría hablar con Korra? Estoy intentando comunicarme con ella desde anoche pero no responde y no sé, pensé que quizá le ha pasado algo… ― Comenta preocupada sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su vientre y pecho.

―La joven Korra y los señores Bauer no se encuentran, si gusta volver más tarde u otro día ― Responde amable la joven.

― ¿Tardarán mucho? ― Asami muerde su labio inferior nerviosa.

―No podría decirle a ciencia cierta, los señores Bauer fueron al aeropuerto ― “quizá un viaje de improviso y Korra les fue a dejar al aeropuerto…”, piensa la joven de mirada color esmeralda.

―De casualidad, ¿no sabes a iban al aeropuerto? ― Inquiere un tanto insegura de querer escuchar la respuesta, esto no le está dando buen presentimiento.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE3T4GRFUnI> KorrAsami || Shatter Me)

―Fueron a llevar a la joven Korra, regresa a la Tribu… ― La joven sigue hablando pero la mente de Asami se congela en la parte de llevar a Korra al aeropuerto porque regresa a su Tribu, “esto es peor de lo que había pensado, ¡por Vaatu, Asami! ¿Cómo harás para arreglar esto?!”, piensa desesperada inconscientemente posa su mano sobre su vientre queriendo cubrir al pequeño bebé de las malas noticias que le han dado pues parece ser que el pequeñín se ha alterado al igual que ella, que busca calmarse con un pequeño embrace entre los dos como cuando ha comenzado a leerle libros en sus tardes libres.

―Korra, ¿ella, mencionó algo de porqué regresará a su Tribu? ¿Regresará a Ciudad República? ― Pregunta con las manos temblorosas.

―No podría decirle señorita, todo pasó demasiado rápido ― responde sincera ― el día de ayer después de hablar con su padre comenzó a hacer su maleta así que no sé con certeza cómo responderle a eso ― “diablos, nuestra pelea… Bueno mi escena de celos”, piensa Asami con más nervios y demasiado frenética sin poder pensar con claridad ― lo único que puedo decirle es que su avión sale dentro de una hora más o menos y sobre si regresará, pues sólo escuché que será un tiempo indefinido ― añade ― ¿puedo ofrecerle algo de beber o comer? ― Ofrece al ver el semblante pálido de la joven de cabello color ébano.

―Eh, no gracias… Debo irme, recordé… Yo… Tengo algo que… Hacer ― y con eso se encamina hacia la puerta con algo de prisa sin esperar que la joven morena le acompañe.

Más pálida que de costumbre debido a la noticia recibida incluso más que durante las náuseas matutinas de esa misma mañana, Asami se encamina hacia su satomóvil figurando qué va a hacer, ¿correr hasta el aeropuerto y detener al que es el amor de su vida y decirle que van a ser “padres”, o guardar silencio y dejarle partir viviendo en un sueño constante de qué pasaría si…? Así que se decide por actuar conforme a la primera opción y aprovechando su habilidad de conductora experta, enciende el auto y conduce como el mismo demonio hacia el aeropuerto suplicando a Raava porque el vuelo sufra un retraso o una cancelación.

***

Mientras tanto Korra y sus padres aguardan en el aeropuerto esperando el anuncio del vuelo y por dónde deberá abordar dudando un poco si debe o no continuar con el asunto del viaje pues después de que ha tenido la charla con su padre muchas dudas se han cernido en su mente confundiéndole sobre lo que está bien o mal en lo que respecta al viaje y a alejarse hasta que un triste recuerdo vuelve a su mente haciéndole dejar de lado sus vacilaciones.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Durante toda la semana ha estado pensando en lo que ha sido su vida en esos últimos casi dos meses de su vida después de Opal y su situación con Asami, quien ha sido bastante buena evadiéndola cada día en la escuela sin darle el tiempo de aclararlo todo o si quiera hablar y no es que se esté cansando pero ya no tiene claro lo que está pasando pues en algunas ocasiones puede percibir la mirada color esmeralda de la joven heredera sobre su espalda cuando alguna de las chicas se acercan a hablar con ella, especialmente Azula aunque sabe que lo que ha vivido con Asami, sus recuerdos no serán borrados por otros labios, otras pieles u otros cuerpos.

Si fuese otra persona, quizá ya estaría intentando comenzando a rehacer su vida no en el sentido romántico por supuesto pero tal vez si volviendo a reconectarse con su rutina para tratar de volver a ser la que era antes, o al menos olvidar el creciente dolor que se refugia en su pecho impidiéndole seguir adelante lazándola al vórtice de la depresión y a pesar de que los chicos parecen tratar de apoyarla, nada pueden hacer porque la morena no da su brazo a torcer aunque parece ir avanzando lentamente en el proceso de sanación.

Camina de manera ausente por los pasillos de la escuela pensando nuevamente en alguna estrategia que le acerque a Asami y poder conversar de manera privada sin interrupciones, “como la última vez…”, recuerda ese pequeño encuentro en el pasillo de su casillero cuando la clase que asisten juntas termina antes del tiempo determinado y Korra casi corre tras ella para darle alcance, sus miradas han permanecido enganchadas durante un largo instante hasta que la campana anuncia el termino de las clases así que Asami baja su mirada pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja comenzando a caminar y dirigiéndose hacia su destino dejando a la morena con las palabras en la boca en el instante en que la gran población estudiantil comienza a aglomerar los pasillos, la escena transcurre en cámara lenta para la mariscal mientras tensan la mandíbula viendo marchar al que resulta ser el amor de su vida, curioso e irónico que sea la mejor amiga de quien en vida ha sido su novia.

Un par de días han transcurrido desde ese infortunado encuentro y ahora camina casi sin rumbo buscando con la mirada a quien le roba los suspiros, sonríe bobamente al pensar en lo importante que se ha convertido la hermosa capitana así que de manera habiendo decidido su estrategia, secuestrará a la chica si es necesario para poder sacar todos los sentimientos enterrados, cierto es algo loco pero como alguien ha dicho una vez en tiempos desesperados las medidas son desesperadas pues Asami no lo pone nada fácil y no da su brazo a torcer, “eres una testaruda terrible, fire lily…”, piensa Korra cuando siente que alguien toca su hombro mientras avanza hacia el estacionamiento.

―Hola Korra ― saluda Azula sonriendo de manera coqueta cuando la aludida se gira para verle.

―Hola Azula ― la sonrisa pícara aparece en su rostro curvando sus labios ante los pensamientos de sus planes “malvados”.

―Estamos muy sonrientes hoy ― observa pensando que ésta es su oportunidad de oro para acercarse a la atractiva mariscal ― verás, estaba pensando que quizá podríamos no sé… Salir al cine o a comer ― propone tomando un poco de valentía.

―Eh… Bueno, verás ― comienza a balbucear nerviosa ante la proposición que implica.

―No en plan romántico ni nada de compromisos, como amigas ― apunta para no obtener una negativa como en las anteriores ocasiones.

―Me temo que no, bueno hoy no… ― Pero se arrepiente al darle falsas esperanzas sabiendo que su corazón ya tiene nueva dueña ― Tengo planes ― aclara pero al ver el semblante triste de la joven se siente un poco culpable así que añade ― tal vez otro día…

―Oh sí, claro que puede cualquier otro día ― se acerca un poco más a la atleta invadiendo su espacio personal poniendo nerviosa a la morena haciendo que comience a retroceder con la intención de irse ― Korra, espera… ― Le detiene sosteniendo su brazo haciéndole que gire para verle.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Le mira confundida sintiendo que acerca su cuerpo más al suyo.

―Tienes algo… Un poco de… ― No termina la frase cuando sus labios se unen a los de Korra.

― ¡Azula! ― Reclama empujándola para alejarse de la joven de mirada ambarina ― ¿Qué te sucede? ― La morena limpia sus labios pasando su mano para quitar el posible pintalabios que ha podido dejar impreso en su boca.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Azula no de la buna señal a Korra pues siente que el acto ha ido más allá de un impulso y tiene razón pues siente una pesada mirada en su espalda quedando estática en su lugar cuando ve a Asami parada a un par de metros cerca mirando directamente hacia ella y su acompañante, su mandíbula está tensa mientras que su mirada está cristalizada apretando sus libros contra su pecho y que al verse descubierta, su primer instinto es correr alejándose de la dolorosa imagen por lo que sale disparada tras ella gritando su nombre maldiciendo mentalmente a la maliciosa porrista.

― ¡Asami, Asami…Asami! ― Grita desesperada, “cielos, para ser porrista tiene buena condición”, piensa observando la considerable distancia entre ambas hasta que le da alcance en uno de los alejados pasillos solitarios y le toma de la muñeca haciéndole girar para detenerla y poder ver su rostro ― Asami, espera.

― ¿Qué quieres Korra? ― Musita entre dientes con voz quebrada aunque se puede adivinar un gesto dolido y enojado aunque más acertadamente se puede decir que está celosa.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ― La agitación se puede percibir en su voz así que toma una gran bocanada de aire una vez que se ha recompuesto posicionando una de sus manos sobre su rodilla.

―No creo que tengamos NADA de qué hablar así que por qué no me dejas en paz y regresas con tu nueva novia, no quiero causarte problemas ― responde con cierto resentimiento además de que las hormonas del embarazo le están afectando un poco y le están haciendo reaccionar de sobremanera.

―Oye, un momento ― se defiende la morena ― en primer lugar ella NO es mi novia y en segundo lugar, claro que tenemos mucho que hablar… Sobre nosotros, por ejemplo ― añade mirando a los ojos a la joven de mirada color esmeralda.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKRr1e1c54Y> Only Teardrops - Emmelie de Forest - Índigo - Spanish cover NA: Me encantó la canción pues me parece que describe a la perfección lo que está viviendo Korra mientras pide una explicación)

―Me temo que no hay un nosotros de qué hablar así que deja de estar molestándome ― pide mordiendo sus labios levemente para no perder la compostura y decir algo de más.

―No dejaré de molestarte porque es obvio que después  de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ― contraataca ― y de una vez te digo que no me alejaré hasta que aclaremos todo eso.

―Eso que pasó, no debió pasar… Está mal ― murmura lo último para sí misma tratando de convencerse a sí misma ― tu eres novia de Opal ― añade con la voz quebrada.

―No está mal, yo no lo sentí así ― lentamente se acerca a tomar su mano con la propia temblando ― yo sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo y sí es sincero como creo, no está mal ― da un ligero apretón a su mano ― yo también sentí lo mismo al principio y estuve dándole vueltas en mi cabeza tratando de entenderlo, ¿y sabes de qué me di cuenta? ― Asami rehúye la mirada de Korra ― Que esto que comencé a sentir es algo puro, inexplicable y sincero a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas entre nosotros y que evadirlo sólo nos está matando lentamente… Asami, tú y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ― Un nudo aparece en la garganta de la hermosa capitana sintiendo que su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar la valiente y honesta confesión mientras lentamente Korra le atrae hacia sí uniendo sus frente lamiendo sus labios de manera ansiosa conteniendo sus ganas de robarle un beso.

―Porque cada vez que te veo mi corazón se agita, mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y tus labios han dejado una gran marca sobre mi piel que nadie más podrá borrar aunque no estuviésemos juntas ― sube su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla limpiando el rastro de una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla y aunque está a punto de ceder a la tentación de unir sus labios en un beso desesperado, el recuerdo del beso robado entre ella y Azula vuela a su mente haciéndole alejarse.

―No, simplemente estás siendo romántica porque estás buscando algo que llene el vacío que ha dejado Opal y lo que sucedió entre tú y yo fue un gran error porque eras la novia de mi mejor amiga, a quien traicioné descaradamente mientras moría lentamente ― se aleja del agarre de Korra como si sus manos fuesen un par de brazas que le quemasen recordándole su falta al voto de amistad ― y eso me hace una persona despreciable, yo…

―Asami, escúchame… Si hablamos de personas despreciables, yo lo soy más porque fue quien permitió que todo pasara ― admite tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la dolida porrista ― fue un error, sí pero fue uno de los mejores errores de mi vida ― toma su rostro entre sus manos y deposita un corto y ligero beso en sus labios ― así que ambas somos culpables que podemos tener un futuro si nos damos la oportunidad ― busca su mirada cuando siente la suya cristalizarse ― por favor ― suplica ― danos la oportunidad de recomenzar todo bien desde el principio.

―Korra, no… ― Toma sus manos y las aleja de su rostro ― Yo no soy tu felicidad y estoy segura de que nunca podríamos serlo, no mientras tenga éste remordimiento en mi ― desvía su mirada hacia otro lado ― así que deja de buscarme ― puede percibir que sus sentimientos le traicionarán si ve directamente su reflejo en las pupilas color zafiro de la joven delante de ella, “déjame vivir lo que resta de vida sintiéndome miserable”, piensa sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse mientras su corazón de oprime.

―Dímelo a la cara mirando mis ojos y ten por seguro que no te molestaré más ― comenta suavemente levantando su barbilla para que le mire a los ojos buscando la mentira en sus ojos ― pero tan sólo piénsalo… Sé que no será nada fácil pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar todo eso si estás a mi lado ― añade con la voz quebrada ― vamos Asami, te quiero, quiero todo de ti y quiero una vida contigo… Imagina una vida conmigo, tú y yo por siempre, todos los días, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí, por nosotros, por favor? Piensa en nuestra vida juntas en un año, cinco, diez, veinte, treinta o cuarenta años juntas a partir de aquí… ― Su mirada es tan suplicante como la de un infante pidiendo dulces.

―Korra, por favor… ― Suplica quedamente tratando de no imaginar ― Ya suficiente tengo con esta espina de arrepentimiento clavada en mí como para cargar con más sufrimiento y hacerte infeliz.

―Vamos, dilo Asami y yo saldré de tu vida, ya no sabrás de mí, te dejaré en paz…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW86YqZDSwU> Korrasami – Forever)

―Está bien, por favor deja de buscarme… ― Las palabras de decir más difíciles en su vida ―No quiero nada contigo así que déjame en paz ― sentencia encontrando el valor suficiente para mirar directamente a sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada sin titubear al momento en que su rostro se torna casi inexpresivo buscando apoyo en la imagen del beso entre Korra y Azula.

―Ok… ― El aire en los pulmones de la mariscal escapa como si de un par de globos se tratase sintiendo que su corazón deja de latir a causa de que un millar de cuchillas se clavan en él al mismo tiempo ― Ya no te molestaré más ― y sin mediar otra palabra se gira dejando  a la hermosa capitana sola mientras siente que sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas con cada paso que se aleja.

Asami suelta el llanto contenido dejando caer sus libros al tiempo que cae de rodillas sobre el suelo sintiendo las lágrimas amargas a causa de sus palabras sabiendo que se arrepentirá por lo que ha hecho además de que las hormonas están haciendo estragos en su estado de ánimo haciéndole sentir pero aún mientras ve como se aleja Korra en cámara lenta, sus hombros temblando ligeramente a causa del imprevisto adiós que se ha propiciado aunque ambas están igual de dolidas por como parece haber terminado su historia de amor sin comenzar aunque lo que ninguna de las dos sabe es que cuando las circunstancias el destino deciden confabularse para unir los caminos de dos personas están unidos, no hay poder humano que pueda separarlo porque han sido atados por un delgadísimo hilo rojo que jamás se rompe no importa cuántos tirones o fragilidades se puedan presentar.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Las duras palabras de Asami hacen que el hueco en su corazón se vuelva más grande al evocar ese recuerdo de su discusión y por más que intenta reponerse para encontrar el valor de no dejarse vencer para quedarse y pelear, las palabras se clavan como punzantes dagas en su interior provocando más dolor por lo que sacude su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos una vez  que su padre le ha informado que han llegado al aeropuerto así que con un profundo suspiro resignado bajan del satomóvil para bajar la maleta de Korra y acercarse a la sala de espera con una hora de anticipación como lo estipulan las aerolíneas.

― ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a esperar contigo? ― Orece su madre parada a un lado de su padre con ambas manos sobre su pecho, su mirada triste y abrumada al ver a su hija partir.

―No… Yo, creo que estaré bien ― trata de sonreír pero la mueca es tan forzada que sus padres se dan cuenta de ello.

―Korra si no quieres irte, todavía podemos regresar a casa ― sugiere su padre pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, quien le abraza conteniendo sus lágrimas de despedida.

―Ya lo he decidido padre ― se acerca a ambos y les abraza a cada uno de manera afectuosa despidiéndose y tomando un par de minutos en cada abrazo ― bien supongo que es hora de irme ― comenta con una sonrisa triste tomando su maleta para dirigirse a la escalera eléctricas que le llevan cerca de la sala de espera cuando la voz robótica anuncia el vuelo.

Con su mano se vuelve a despedir de sus padres mientras se aleja lentamente de su mirada y es cuando Senna se echa a llorar en los brazos de su esposo sabiendo Korra regresa a casa sólo un tiempo y no se va para siempre pero lo cierto es que le sigue resultando doloroso ver a su pequeña partir y más bajo las circunstancias en que se va, se siente impotente de no poder aliviar la tristeza que le agobia.

Korra camina lentamente hacia la sala buscando con la mirada un espacio vacío donde sentarse, se coloca un gorro color negro que ha empacado en su mochila sacando su pequeño reproductor de música para colocarse los auriculares dando play al aparato aprovechando para revisar las notificaciones en su celular dándose cuenta de un par de llamadas por parte de Asami y decide ignorar nuevamente la insistencia de la chica perdiéndose en la música mientras coloca su celular nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón escuchando el anuncio de petición para abordar.

(Sé que ya había puesto la canción antes en su otra versión pero pero les dejo la versión original también me encanta y me parece queda perfecta para la ocasión así que ustedes disculparán <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5n37ZiWCJgU> Emmelie De Forest - Only teardrops (subtitulada en español)

“Eres una cobarde…” le parece escuchar que alguien susurra en su mente.

“Yo no soy ninguna cobarde” responde con enojo.

“Oh claro que lo eres” asevera la voz.

“Que no lo soy, ¿Qué te hace decir eso?” se levanta de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la puerta de abordaje.

“Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas y luchas por ella? Se supone que si la amas debes permanecer a su lado sin importar nada” vuelve a responder con severidad.

“Porque ella me lo pidió” titubea sacando su pasaje de abordaje.

“¿Y en verdad crees que es lo que quiere? Korra ella está herida al igual que tú, no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que dice claramente, abre los ojos y date cuenta de que estás cometiendo el error de dejarla ir, quédate y lucha por ella…”

Korra sostiene el puente de su nariz tomando el último lugar en la fila tratando de aclarar su mente mientras camina avanzando siguiendo a un par de chicas que también se han quedado rezagadas y le dan un par de miradas coquetas que ella trata de ignorar; la fila comienza a terminarse y cada vez está más próxima a abordar sintiendo una ligera gota de sudor recorrer su sien a causa del nerviosismo.

―Bienvenida a vuelos Del Sur, le agradecemos su preferencia por viajar con nosotros ― saluda con una enrome sonrisa una de las empleadas una vez que ha llegado hasta el final de la fila ― ¿me permite su boleto? ― Estira su mano para tomar le boleto.

― ¿Eh? ― Korra parece desorientada pero le entrega su boleto cuando siente que por enésima vez vuelve a vibrar su celular en su bolsillo sabiendo de quien se trata poniéndose en un dilema, sujeta con fuerza el papel en su mano impidiendo que la joven de la aerolínea haga su trabajo.

― ¿Joven? ― La chica eleva una ceja mirándole dubitativa y molesta por retrasar su trabajo.

―Sí, lo siento… ― Suelta el boleto tomando su celular para ver la imagen de Asami en una llamada entrante y dirige su mirada hacia atrás despidiéndose de Ciudad República caminando hacia el pasillo alfombrado que le lleva hacia el dirigible aunque algo en su interior le dice que tome la señal que le están dando para hacer lo que realmente quiere hacer pero no es hasta que se encuentra en su asiento que observa por la pequeña ventana a su lado que percibe la señal correcta, ahora sabe qué hacer…

 

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEjzSJgY2Uo> Non/disney crossover – Comatose)

Asami conduce lo más rápido que puede su satomóvil, la incertidumbre no saber a qué hora sale el vuelo de Korra le está matando lentamente pues sabe que la decisión la ha tomado a causa de ella y su discusión por lo que se siente tan culpable de que las cosas terminasen así por su propia testarudez al no leer la carta de Opal antes y enterarse de que lo suyo con la morena podría ser posible pero el temor del remordimiento no le ha dejado ver con claridad las cosas incluso después de haber escuchado las palabras y la confesión de la mariscal pidiendo una oportunidad.

“No, Korra no puedes irte…” piensa mientras inconscientemente coloca una mano sobre su abdomen sonriendo tristemente ante la posibilidad de que por su culpa su bebé crezca sin su madre a su lado así que acelera otro poco pero disminuye un poco la velocidad por los peatones que podrían cruzarse en su camino y no quiere que por un accidente no llegue a tiempo a detener a Korra.

Suspira con alivio al ver más cercano el aeropuerto y suplica a Raava que la casi media hora de camino no le hubiese retrasado como para no llegar a tiempo así que aparcando en el lugar más cercano y libre saliendo disparada hacia las puertas del edificio cerrando a penas la puerta del satomóvil sin preocuparse de colocar el seguro y busca con la mirada algún indicio de Korra por algún lugar sin éxito decidiendo acercarse a preguntar en una de las taquillas.

―Disculpe, ¿podría decirme si alguno de los vuelos se dirige hacia la Tribu Agua de Sur? ― Aborda a una de las chicas que vende los boletos.

―Claro, permítame ― hace algunas cuantas revisiones ― hay un vuelo que se va por la puerta A-31 en el ala este pero lamento informarle que se va a las once am.

Asami corrobora su reloj y ve con horro que ya casi es hora y sólo tiene diez minutos por lo que sigue las indicaciones para llegar hacia la puerta sacando su celular en el trayecto tratando de comunicarse con Korra nuevamente sin obtener éxito alguno, lágrimas de frustración ruedan por sus mejillas en cada momento que se acerca más a su destino sintiendo que no avanza nada hasta que son un suspiro de alivio ve la puerta A-31 sólo para borrar su sonrisa al percatarse de que una joven en un uniforme azul claro cierra la puerta del pasillo.

―Perdone pero, ¿el dirigible se ha ido ya? ― Su garganta se siente seca pero no por su larga caminata sino porque sabe que ha llegado tarde.

―Sí, hace un minuto ha despegado, lo siento si perdió su vuelo ― se disculpa tomando los boletos alejándose de allí.

Con una expresión derrotada, Asami camina hacia uno de los bancos soltando unas lágrimas sabiendo que ha perdido a Korra para siempre así que cubriendo su boca con su puño para impedir que un par de sollozos salgan comienza a llorar libremente sin importar que las personas le vean cubre su rostro con ambas manos mientras recarga ambos codos sobre sus piernas para buscar algo de confort tratando se no pensar en lo que ha pasado, sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente mientras siente que su corazón se estruja y se vuelve más pequeño de lo habitual mientras acaricia su vientre tratando de consolar al pequeñín o pequeñina que crece allí imaginando que siente lo mismo que ella por la conexión que comienza a unirles.

Pasan alrededor de quince minutos hasta que logra calmarse casi por completo así que con expresión derrotada se levanta de su asiento y trata de limpiar su rostro con el dorso de su mano cuando siente que le acarician la espalda y se vuelve para ver de quien se trata encontrándose con un pequeño que le ofrece un pañuelo.

―Gracias ― murmura regalándole una ligera sonrisa muy triste.

―Las chicas lindas no deben llorar ― murmura mientras le regresa la sonrisa cuando Asami niega levemente con la cabeza ― ella me lo dijo ― comenta mientras comienza a caminar.

―Espera, ¿Quién te dijo? ― La joven heredera le detiene mirándole completamente confundida.

―Ella me lo dijo, oh y casi lo olvidaba ― acerca su mano a su bolsillo y saca un pequeño botón de fire lily colocándolo sobre la palma de su mano ― dijo que eran tus flores favoritas ― Asami ahora sí que no entiende nada ― y me dijo también que al decirte esto, tomes tu celular… ― El niño ahora sí se aleja dejando con más dudas a la hermosa capitana cuando ésta busca su celular perdiendo de vista al niño comienza a buscarlo para resolver sus preguntas cuando lo siente vibrar y ve el nombre de alguien de quien menos esperaría una llamada en ese momento así que se apresura a responder caminando para alejarse del ruido y poder escuchar mejor.

― ¿Korra? ― Su voz titubeante le dice que podría estar soñando pero cuando la voz al otro lado le saluda, se queda completamente en silencio NA:“” Voz de Korra hablando con Asami ― _“¿Estás ahí”?..._ Sí, estoy…Estoy aquí… _“Que bien, ¿recibiste mi obsequio?_... Sí, yo… Lo siento Korra, debí haber llegado antes al aeropuerto, yo… ― La joven heredera comienza a llorar ― Tenías razón, ¿sabes? Yo también siento lo mismo que tú y fui una tonta y ciega por negarlo en primer lugar… _“¿Y por qué mentiste?”_ … Porque, porque tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo y lo que dirá la gente, yo… Tengo que decirte algo aunque quizá ya no importe pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos… Korra, yo he estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco… ― Korra cae en completo silencio al otro lado de la línea ― Sé que es un terrible momento para decirlo pero creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más… _“¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?”_ … Porque… Porque estabas con Opal y yo no tenía derecho a entrometerme entre ustedes, parecían tan felices que el sólo hecho de saberlo era suficiente para mí así que debía matar mis sentimientos por ti… Eras una mujer prohibida pero aun así lo que sentía por ti crecía y crecía cada vez más y ya no podía contenerlo, es por eso que tomé la oportunidad que me diste aquella noche cuando estuvimos juntas porque sería el mejor recuerdo que tendría, algo efímero pero inolvidable, algo que guardaría en memoria por el resto de mi vida… _“¿Y no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?”_ ― Asami lo analiza por un momento ― No, no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberlo hecho aunque de lo que si me puedo arrepentir es de haber traicionado la confianza que puso Opal en mí porque ella era mi mejor amiga y yo le pagué dándole una puñalada por la espalda, soy una persona despreciable _… “Tú no eres una persona despreciable, y si es tal el caso, yo también lo soy porque fui participe en eso pero aunque cometamos errores, ese ha sido uno de los mejores errores porque fue contigo”_ … ― La joven heredera ríe levemente por la ironía del asunto aunque pensando un poco y deseando que Korra hubiese olvidado sus palabras durante la discusión anterior, se arma de valor se atreviéndose a preguntar  ― Korra yo… Lo siento, siento todo lo que dije anteriormente, no lo dije en serio porque estaba asustada y enojada, no pensaba con claridad y además me sentía una traidora pero ahora que he pensado mejor las cosas me he dado cuenta de que cometí un grave error… _“¿Sí, cuál?”_ … ― Traga el nudo en su garganta ― Que me dejé cegar por mis temores y no me permití verlo antes, no me permití ver que también te quiero, también te quiero a ti, y claro que sí quiero una vida contigo, sí nos veo juntas en cuarenta años… Sí, he imaginado nuestra vida juntas durante mucho tiempo desde antes de que todo esto pasara porque yo, yo te amo…  ― Las palabras abandonan sus labios sin que lo piense dos veces y tiene que cubrir su boca para evitar que un sollozo abandone su boca ― Lo siento, yo… Pero ahora ya no tiene importancia porque tú te has ido y… _“¿Estás segura que me fui?”_ … ― La pregunta le toma por sorpresa y sus ojos se abren como platos levantándose del suelo donde ha permanecido por varios minutos desde que ha hecho la confesión, voltea hacia todos lados buscando a la morena con la mirada pero no logra encontrar ni una pista ―Vas camino hacia tu tribu… ― Asegura ― Ya no hay nada qué hacer… _“Yo creo que sí, sí hay muchas cosas por hacer… ¿Por qué no me buscas y me encuentras en la planta baja?”_ … ― El último comentario le hace dirigirse hacia la escalera eléctricas con el celular en mano girando la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando un objetivo (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ls4nauu3lM> Hans Zimmer - Casi divas escuchar hasta el minuto 3:28 más o menos) ― _“Por aquí”_ … ― El celular casi cae de su mano al divisar a lo lejos en la planta baja a la persona que ha estado buscando, le saluda con la mano mientras comienza a aproximarse con maleta en mano mientras Asami le imita dirigiéndose hacia la escalera saltando escalón por escalón sin esperar que el motor haga lo suyo de acercarla más hacia la planta baja y la joven atleta tira su maleta para aproximarse más rápido a ella.

Asami camina a toda velocidad para encontrar a Korra hasta que están a escasos centímetros y al joven heredera se lanza a sus brazos comenzando a llorar de felicidad cerciorándose de que no está viendo un espejismo mientras la mariscal  se aferra al delicado cuerpo que se abraza a ella intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta ante el abrazo y el encuentro tan ansiado dejando que los sentimiento de pérdida sean desechados por sus corazones para albergar otros como la esperanza y regocijo.

 

―Te quedaste… ― Murmura Asami contra su oído con la voz quebrada a causa de las lágrimas y más que pregunta es afirmación.

―Sí, no podía irme, no sabiendo que yo también te amo… ― Se aleja del abrazo para ver su rostro y quitar los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas ― No me rindo tan fácil ― une sus frente y sonríe antes de besarle tiernamente y la hermosa capitana siente que su corazón da un vuelco.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Después de abordar en el dirigible, Korra se sienta en el lugar correspondiente aún después de que la señal que ha estado esperando ha sido vista después de que  la sensación de vacío y derrota no le permiten sentarse con tranquilidad así que tomando sus cosas sale de manera apresurada del dirigible antes de que éste despegue sale por el pasillo que ha abordado recibiendo un reclamo por hacer caso omiso de las instrucciones y se dirige hacia la escalera cuando ve pasar a Asami a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria a la de ella y aunque intenta detenerla, no le escucha así que usando la ayuda de un niño usando unos caramelos, le envía a buscarla mientras piensa cómo va a hacer las cosas.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVT-wHVoXzU> AMV I'll always be around)

― ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ― Pregunta de la nada Korra.

― ¿Qué?

―El te amo… ― Su mirada enternecida busca la verdad en el reflejo de sus pupilas.

―Por supuesto que sí, todo lo que dije por teléfono lo dije en serio incluso la parte de la confesión mi amor por ti desde antes de lo de Opal… ― Añade nerviosa.

―Yo también te amo ― le interrumpe con un dulce beso ― ¿Y todavía tienes miedo? ― Pregunta rememorando que le ha dicho sobre sus temores.

―Sí, todavía los tengo ― responde ― pero de no poder estar contigo ― confiesa sonriente estrechando sus brazos en el cuello de la mariscal.

―Yo siempre voy a estar contigo así que no hay nada que temer ― asevera.

―Lo sé… ― Asami se abraza más a su cuello recordando que hay algo que tiene que decirle a Korra lo antes posible cuando su vientre acaricia el de la morena ― Y sobre eso, hay algo que tengo que decir ― en su voz se puede adivinar un poco de culpa.

― ¿Qué es? ― La joven atleta le abraza con igual  fuerza.

―Preferiría que fuese en privado.

Korra asiente y separándose del abrazo busca su maleta en el suelo y se encaminan hacia el satomóvil para dirigirse hacia a algún lugar tranquilo y darle la buena nueva, la joven de cabellos color ébano sólo espera que la noticia sea de igual dicha para la morena.

 


	24. Capítulo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami por fin le suelta la bomba a Korra, sus madres también se enteran, de paso Tonraq que tiene una reacción positiva y accidentalmente Hiroshi aunque él, bueno es otro caso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! ¡Lo que todos estaban esperando, ¡La bomba ha explotado! Espero disfruten su lectura y perdonen los errores...

Capítulo 19

 

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
  
_Lo arruiné esta noche, perdí otra pelea_  
 _Aún lo arruino pero comenzaré otra vez_  
 _Continúo cayendo, continúo tocando el suelo_  
 _Siempre me levanto para ver lo que sigue_  
  
_Los pájaros no simplemente vuelan, ellos caen y se levantan_  
 _Nadie aprende sin cometer un error_  
  
_No me rendiré, no, no desistiré_  
 _Hasta que alcance el final y luego volveré a empezar_  
 _No, no me iré, quiero probarlo todo_  
 _Quiero probar aun cuando podría fallar_  
 _No me rendiré, no, no desistiré_  
 _Hasta que alcance el final y luego volveré a empezar_  
 _No, no me iré, quiero probarlo todo_  
 _Quiero probar aun cuando podría fallar_  
  
_Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
  
_Mira cuán lejos has llegado, has llenado tu corazón con amor_  
 _Cariño, has hecho bastante para cortar tu respiración_  
 _No te dejes vencer, no necesitas correr_  
 _A veces llegamos últimos, pero hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo_  
  
_No me rendiré, no, no desistiré_  
 _Hasta que alcance el final y luego volveré a empezar_  
 _No, no me iré, quiero probarlo todo_  
 _Quiero probar aun cuando podría fallar_  
 _No me rendiré, no, no desistiré_  
 _Hasta que alcance el final y luego volveré a empezar_  
 _No, no me iré, quiero probarlo todo_  
 _Quiero probar aun cuando podría fallar_  
  
_Continúo cometiendo nuevos errores_  
 _Continúo cometiéndolos a diario_  
 _Esos nuevos errores_  
  
_Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oooh_  
 _Intentaré todo_

 

_¿Recuerdas…El primer “hola”, la primera mirada, la primera conversación, la primera sonrisa, la primera carcajada, el primer mensaje, las primeras mariposas, el primer roce, el primer pensamiento en la de mí, de ti, de nosotros dos…? ¿Recuerdas la primera imaginación en la noche de vernos juntos de la mano, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer “te quiero”, nuestra primera aventura, nuestras primeras tonterías…? ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera fotografía…? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que sonreías estando conmigo? Pues yo sí, y te prometo que lo puedo recordar miles de veces y siempre aparecerá la misma sonrisa, sólo recuerda una de esas cosas y sabrás porque aún sigo aquí…_

 

El camino hacia algún lugar donde puedan hablar resulta bastante silencioso pero no incómodo en el satomóvil de Asami, ambas van perdidas en sus pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el aeropuerto y sobre cómo las cosas cambiarán ahora que la joven heredera le ha confesado sus sentimientos a la mariscal, algo que puede tardar en digerirse después de lo que han vivido y su transición a ser algo más que amigas o simples conocidas cuando el único lazo que tienen es que una ha sido la mejor amiga de Opal y la otra su querida novia.

Así que después de seguir conduciendo, optan por un relajado y poco concurrido lugar en el parque, Korra sugiere que deberían comer un helado pues quizá con eso podrían romper el hielo cuando siente la tensión en el cuerpo de Asami que quiere aliviar y le parece que un poco de dulce puede ayudarle con cualquier amargura que tiene escondida.

―Bien, ¿sobre qué querías hablar? ― Comienza la morena al ver que ninguna de las dos habla dando una corta lamida a su helado mientras que la hermosa capitana deja de comer de su cono para volver a tensarse dando un suspiro bastante pesado sintiendo que más peso se cierne sobre sus hombros ― Oye, si no quieres hablar está bien, lo entiendo así que tómate tu tiempo… ― Le regala una sonrisa para tratar de hacer que se relaje ― Aunque creo que ya dijimos lo suficiente en el aeropuerto ― añade tratando de hacerla sonreír, cosa que consigue a penas por un poco.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McJcYMCJRM4> Down - Jason Walker – Español)

―No es que no quiera hablar pero… ― Desvía su mirada hacia la nada sintiéndose analizada por el par de pupilas color azul que están a su lado coloca una mano en la banca ― Es un poco difícil y delicado… Por Raava, esto era más fácil de decir en mi mente ― murmura entre dientes más para sí misma pero Korra lo capta y busca su mano para darle un ligero apretón intentando darle coraje pero la hermosa porrista baja su rostro escudando su hermoso rostro con sus largos y ondulados cabellos color ébano sintiendo que todo el valor que ha ido acumulando después de que la ha detenido antes de irse, está esfumándose lente y tortuosamente.

―No creo que sea bueno que te lo guardes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, no importa que tan feo esté el asunto no hay nada que no podamos hacer si estamos juntas ― levanta su barbilla para que su rostro quede a su altura y pueda ver que lo dice sinceramente, aparta unos mechones color ébano para que no le quite la vista de su hermoso rostro y deposita un beso en su frente provocando que ambas cierren sus ojos para sentir más profundo el contacto.

―Gracias ― le regresa una sonrisa triste, “sólo espero que lo que te diga no te haga cambiar de parecer…”, piensa nerviosa ― ¿recuerdas que, bueno, hace un par de meses tú y yo…? ― La pregunta sugiere demasiada información y la mente de la mariscal comienza lentamente a procesar la insinuación de lo que está a punto de decir porque la palabra intimidad está escrita en la pregunta de manera implícita así que asiente levemente pasando saliva formulando miles de ideas que tratan de bloquear lo que realmente quiere decir más por nervios que por otra cosa trayendo para ambas recuerdos de su traición hacia Opal a pesar de que la joven les hubiese otorgado su bendición ― Bueno, no quiero que pienses que lo estuve planeando… Yo… ― Sin darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos han tomado el control de la situación, principalmente por su creciente cambio hormonal y el temor que le está invadiendo, por lo que sus palabras se ven entrecortadas por su llanto y el nudo en la garganta formado por los nervios mientras sus manos comienzan a temblar tirando el cono de helado en el suelo asustando a la joven atleta de sobremanera así que sólo atina a sujetar sus manos entre las suyas para tratar de calmarla y se percata de que están completamente empapadas por un sudor bastante frío a causa del miedo además de que su expresión pálida y asustada no le ayuda.

―Oye, tranquila… Intenta respirar un poco y tómate tu tiempo en esto ― le atrae con su brazo derecho para confortarla depositando un beso en su sien y su cabello,  acariciando su brazo derecho en medio de su abrazo viajando hacia su espalda para dibujar ligeros círculos de manera ausente perdiéndose en la nada ― ¿mejor? ― Pregunta una vez que se separan un poco para ver su expresión, Asami asiente levemente ― Bien, ¿me decías entonces que…?

―Eh, bueno en esas dos ocasiones… ― Comienza sonrojándose al igual que la morena ― Tú fuiste con quien tuve mi primera vez y no he estado con nadie más… ― Exhala nerviosa aclarando el punto cerrando los ojos para evitar hacer contacto con la mariscal ― Korra, yo no estuve buscando esto… Jamás quise que las cosas pasaran de ésta manera, yo lo siento… ― Su voz es quebrada por el llanto nuevamente mientras introduce su mano en su bolso buscando algo entre la revoltura de todos los objetos que lleva consigo hasta encontrarlo y apretándolo un poco entre sus dedos y su palma antes de tomarlo, saca una de las pruebas que ha lleva consigo en su bolso desde que se ha enterado del embarazo y bajando la mirada hacia la barrita escondida en su puño, se la entrega a Korra, quien palidece al tomar el objeto percatándose de lo que es y su rol dentro de la conversación observando detenidamente las dos líneas que marcan positivamente el estado de buena esperanza en el vientre de una futura mamá.

Korra toma la barrita para darle otra mirada y poder desengañarse sólo para confirmar lo que ya ha visto con sus propios ojos mientras su mano libre toma el gorrito que ha llevado puesto desde que ha estado en el aeropuerto para liberar sus cabellos y poder despeinarlos, de pronto el oxígeno le hace falta y comienza a sudar frío pues la noticia de que estará cargando quizá una mini versión suya o de Asami, el golpe de realidad le llega de sorpresa aunque no debería estarlo cuando claramente ha sido completamente descuidad en el asunto de la intimidad por más que en múltiples ocasiones sus padres han estado sobre ella hablando sobre el delicado tema así que no todo es culpa de la joven heredera, de hecho es una “culpa” que comparten ambas ahora y aunque siempre ha imaginado comenzar una familia a temprana edad, no ha imaginado que eso sería más pronto de lo que ha esperado; intenta levantarse para tomar un poco de aire analizando sus ideas y pensamientos sobre lo que harán ahora pero sus piernas le fallan y todo se vuelve oscuridad de un momento a otro.

Un par de minutos más tarde, completamente desorientada y perdida, despierta tirada sobre el pasto con un ligero dolor de cabeza recargada en las piernas de Asami, quien le abanica con ambas manos tratando de hacerla regresar en sí; se apoya en su tembloroso codo y posteriormente en su brazo mientras pasa su mano libre por su frente imaginando que todo ha sido un sueño pero la barra que mantiene presionada fuertemente en una de sus manos le dice que todo es verdad y no son alucinaciones.

―Asami, ¿tú…? ― Su mirada baja de su nervioso y culpable rostro hacia su vientre todavía plano ― ¿Nosotros…? ― Murmura con voz queda.

―Sí… ― Acentúa su respuesta asintiendo fervientemente escapando a la mirada que la mariscal del da acariciando su vientre ligeramente ― Entiendo que sabiendo esto, quizá ya lo nuestro no funcione… Pero no pienso deshacerme de él… ― Sus manos se colocan sobre su vientre como escudando a su bebé de cualquier peligro que pudiese pasarle ― Pienso tenerlo y… ― Su voz se ve cortada por un par de finos y tentadores labios que sellan los suyos en un puro beso casto.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkP6Tf79UrM> o Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra (Lyrics))

―Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo así… ― Murmura suavemente después de que se han separado y coloca su mano tras su nuca ligeramente para impedir que se aleje mientras sus frente se tocan y sus ojos antes cerrados pueden ver más lágrimas descender de los ojos de la hermosa capitana ― Oye, no llores… No estés triste… ― Suplica limpiando los rastros con las yemas de sus dedos sin percatarse de que sus propias lágrimas comienzan a descender lentamente.

―No lloro porque lo esté, lo hago porque me siento feliz de que aceptes la noticia tan bien… Me temía lo peor, yo… ― Confiesa y Korra siente su corazón encogerse con el sentimiento de culpa mientras Asami limpia los rastros de lágrimas que se dibujan en las mejillas de la morena con sus pulgares.

―Yo jamás rechazaría un hijo mío, sí, lo admito me tomó por sorpresa porque realmente no me lo esperaba… ― Confiesa ― Aunque dadas las circunstancias de nuestros encuentros era lo más lógico que podría pasar ― admite observándole sonrojarse ― ¿tú sabes…Sabes cuánto tienes? ― Rasca su nuca como regularmente lo hace cuando está nerviosa preguntando tímidamente viendo hacia el vientre plano de la hermosa capitana, quien niega con la cabeza.

―No, no he ido a chequeo, lo descubrí hace un par de días después de que mi periodo volvió a fallar por segunda ocasión así que supongo que estoy de dos meses, quizá ― comenta sonrojándose al hablar sobre un tema íntimo como resulta ser su menstruación con Korra a pesar de que ella también es chica, bueno, mitad.

―Entonces, debemos ir a hacer ese chequeo lo antes posible… ― Comenta levantándose de manera lenta y tambaleante para ayudar posteriormente a la joven heredera ― Wow, un bebé ― comenta viendo nuevamente el vientre de su acompañante ― ¡un bebé! ― Salta de alegría de manera infantil como cualquier infante que ha conseguido un dulce para después arrodillarse frente al vientre de Asami ― Hola, tú allí dentro, soy mami… ― Acaricia la zona con tacto tembloroso para después reír nerviosa y tontamente ― Lo siento, creo que estoy muy emocionada y… Todavía no puede escucharme, ¿cierto? ― Se sonroja por su comportamiento mientras que la joven heredera niega levemente sonriendo con completa alegría escondida disfrutando del cariñoso gesto de la madre de su futuro bebé.

―Me temo que no ― le dedica una sonrisa apenada ― Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ― El peso de angustia que ha estado sintiendo le abandona poco a poco y puede respirar con tranquilidad porque la reacción de la morena es más que favorable aunque ahora deben enfrentarse con la reacción de sus padres, lo que agrega un poco más de peso y tensión a sus hombros.

―No lo sé, supongo que debo comenzar a buscar un empleo para lo que se viene… ― Sujeta sus cabellos un tanto desesperada y abatida pero mostrando una sonrisa feliz porque será madre.

― ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a nuestros padres? ― Pregunta Asami con un poco de temor en su voz mientras ambas regresan a sentarse a la banca mientras Korra le ayuda a hacerlo temiendo que se fuese a romper, la sobreprotección de la morena comenzará a mostrarse de ahora en adelante.

―Creo que sí, es lo más conveniente para ahorrarnos muchas preguntas sobre comportamientos extraño ― Asami asiente ― además comenzará a notarse y prefiero que se enteren por nosotros que por alguien más, por cierto, ¿alguien más sabe de esto? ― Le mira curiosa.

―Sólo Ginger, y planeaba decírtelo a ti esta mañana cuando me enteré que te ibas… ― Confiesa.

―Bien, supongo… ― Comenta tallando su nuca de manera nerviosa.

― ¿Cuándo les diremos a nuestros padres? ― La joven heredera recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

―Cuanto antes mejor… ― Recarga su mejilla contra la cabellera de la hermosa capitana.

***

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk-uZmbu5ag> Within Temptation - Apologize (One Republic Cover))

La expresión de cuanto antes mejor que ha dicho Korra, sorprende a Asami pues no ha pensado que sea tan rápido como esa misma tarde que han llegado a la casa de la morena sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Senna cuando les ha visto caminar dentro de la casa con las manos unidas pensando que su hija va camino a la Tribu en un dirigible desde esa mañana pero lo que mantiene intrigadas a ambas mujeres de madura edad, es su repentina petición para hablar sobre algo importante y extremadamente delicado aunque no han imaginado la magnitud de lo que la petición implica.

Por un momento tanto Yasuko como Senna permanecen en silencio al otro lado de la mesa observando detenidamente a sus dos hijas adolescentes, quienes nerviosas toman asiento y sujetan sus manos bajo el mueble de madera mientras un sonrojo profundo aparece en sus mejillas mostrando la culpabilidad en sus miradas pues saben que la irresponsabilidad de sus acciones en un momento de pasión traería sus consecuencias aunque en esos momentos usar protección es lo menos que han recordado usar decepcionando a sus madres y traicionando por completo sus valores y enseñanzas en sus cortos diecisiete años.

Ni Korra ni Asami pueden sostener la mirada que aunque reprobatoria, esconde un brillo de alegría en los orbes de ambas madres que se dan un gesto cómplice de manera silenciosa tratando de torturar un poco más a sus ya no tan pequeños retoños irresponsables, que ahora mismo parecen un par de niñas atrapadas en una travesura de tamaño mayúsculo por la magnitud de lo que representa la grandiosa noticia que les han comunicado aunque Yasuko sigue procesando el hecho de que Korra tenga parte de la anatomía de un chico y por ende ocasionando el problema en el que ahora están metidas.

―Mamá, yo…― Comienza a explicar su defensa pero guarda silencio cuando sus ojos ven su propio reflejo en los chispeantes orbes color azul claro de su madre y el similar color verde esmeralda en los ojos de quien en un futuro próximo pasará a ser su suegra.

―Ninguna palabra Korra, déjame decirte que me has decepcionado por completo, ¿es así cómo te educamos tu padre y yo? ― La morena niega bajando la cabeza como cachorro de perro-oso polar recibiendo su regaño por morder y arruinar el calzado favorito de su amo ― ¿Entonces, por qué aun sabiendo todo lo que te hemos enseñado y después de hablar sobre el tema al respecto terminas haciendo lo primero que habíamos advertido?

―Yo lo siento, ¿sí?― responde la mariscal con una voz casi queda defendiéndose ― Fue algo que pasó así de repente y no pensé bien las cosas ― las palabras salen de su boca tornándose un tanto hirientes para la joven heredera y Korra puede sentir al instante que ha cometido un error sintiendo su voz temblar un poco ― pero estoy consciente de que sí, cometí… Cometimos un error y acepto parte de mi culpa en todo esto ― siente que el agarre de Asami en su mano poco a poco se vuelve débil pero ella misma sujeta con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza la suave mano entre la suya ― y me haré responsable no sólo porque estoy involucrada sino porque quiero a Asami, y ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y que ella también ha aceptado darnos una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré ― sube sus manos entrelazadas y deposita un beso en el dorso de la pálida piel, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras gira su atención hacia la joven a su lado ― la respuesta parece más que satisfacer a ambas madres pero quieren saber hasta dónde pueden llegar con su fingido enojo además de torturarles un poco a pesar de que ambas están que saltan de felicidad, no obstante no saben cómo lo tomarán sus esposos.

― ¿Y tú Asami, tienes algo qué decir antes de que cometa el crimen de asesinar a Korra? ― Los ojos de la mencionada se abren como platos ante la amenaza de la madura mujer de similar color de cabellos que su hija comparte mientras que la hermosa capitana pasa saliva con una expresión nerviosa huyendo la mirada de su madre.

―Yo… Lo siento mamá, ¿sí? Sé que te decepcioné pero… ― Su mirada se desvía hacia Korra, quien le sujeta la mano dando suaves apretones con la fuerza para hacerla sentir segura  mientras su otra mano hacia su vientre, una acción que enternece a ambas madres ― Éste no es un error y si lo es, es el mejor que he cometido… ― Pausa sus palabras mordiendo sus labios tratando de contener sus sentimientos que la embargan en ese preciso momento por sus constantes y recientes cambios hormonales que ha estado sufriendo ― Y no me arrepentiré por más que tenga que hacerlo, no renegaré de mi situación porque yo misma me lo busqué así que no todo es culpa de Korra y no voy a abandonarlo si es lo que quieres que haga, sé que somos jóvenes y hay muchas cosas por venir pero creo que lo haremos bien si estamos juntas.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qe2G6Vs1V_Q> John Legend - All of Me (Piano/Cello Cover) - Brooklyn Duo)

―Así será ― Korra toma la mano de Asami que ha estado sujetando y la eleva hacia su boca para depositar un beso en el dorso, en sus miradas enganchadas se puede adivinar un creciente brillo que encierra muchos sinceros que poco a poco se comienzan a leerse y mostrarse ― haremos esto juntas ― se acerca a Asami y deposita un beso casto en su mejilla.

―Bueno… En vista de que lo hecho ya está hecho, no hay mucho que ya se pueda hacer excepto aceptar lo que se viene y apoyarlas en todo lo que podamos ― comenta Senna una vez que ha aclarado su garganta después de interrumpir el tierno momento de las chicas sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al hacerlo.

―Sí, y no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya estoy escuchando los gritos de tu padre ― comenta Yasuko dibujando una sonrisa apenada viendo hacia Korra, quien sólo puede pasar saliva con una expresión asustada.

― ¿Usted cree que hay posibilidad de que no me asesine? ― Pregunta Korra nerviosa y tímida todavía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Eh… ― Yasuko intenta suavizar la que podría ser la reacción de su impulsivo esposo “lo más seguro es que intentará castrarte primero…”, es el primer pensamiento que cruza por su mente pero no quiere espantar a la todavía pálida y asustada joven ― Yo creo que no además Asami no yo lo permitiremos ― observa a su hija de manera cómplice ― aunque no puedo prometer nada ― esconde su risa tras su puño cuando Korra casi se desmaya ante las palabras.

―Calma, cariño… Yo te protegeré ― murmura Asami abrazando su cuello y acercándole para besar su mejilla dejando un ligero rastro de su labial color carmín en la suave piel ― no permitiré que su abuelo nos deje sin su otra madre antes de que nazca ― acaricia circularmente su todavía plano vientre haciendo reír a las presentes.

―Jejeje― suelta una sonrisa nerviosa ― eso me hace sentir más segura ― murmura entre dientes algo sarcástica.

―Bueno, sólo queda hacerlo oficial ― toma la palabra Senna y se acerca a Asami para darle un abrazo ― bienvenida a la familia, querida… ― El abrazo se vuelve un poco difícil por la marcada diferencia de estatura pero la joven heredera siente el cariño sincero en el gesto por parte de su futura suegra, lo que le lleva a pensar en un punto que todavía no está claro en la que será su futura vida al lado de la morena, ¿se casarán?

―Creo que también debo hacer lo mismo ― ahora es Yasuko quien repite el acto con la mariscal sin poder evitar sentir los tonificados músculos de la joven atleta en medio del acto, dándole una sonrisa significativa a su hija que sólo ella puede entender pues en una ocasión le ha dicho que la morena le parece bastante atractiva ― pero hablando de hacer todo esto oficial, ¿han pensado en su futuro? Quiero decir, ¿vivirán juntas, se casarán…? No es que quiera hacer presión pero tal vez lo han hablado ― ambas jóvenes se vuelven para observarse mutuamente.

―Eh, bueno… Hablarlo, hablarlo pues no todo está muy concreto pero ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo más adelante ― responde Korra mientras Asami intenta escudar su decepción cuando la morena no ha dejado muy en claro lo que les espera juntas en una ligera sonrisa.

―Sí, ya tendremos tiempo para eso ― secunda la joven heredera con voz un tanto áspera por la menor importancia que le da Korra.

―Por cierto mamá, que bien que te alegras de que me quedase ― comenta un tanto irónica pues en ningún momento ha hecho comentario alguno debido a la gran noticia bomba que les han arrojado así que su estadía es lo de menos por lo que Senna se encoge de hombros y le regala un sonrisa apenada.

Tiempo después de haber soltado la noticia a sus madres, tanto Senna como Yasuko han centrado su conversación sobre el futuro bebé y todos los artículos que deberían comprar incluyendo ropa y muebles además de la decoración de su habitación a pesar de que todavía no saben el género debiendo esperar al menos un par de meses para saber dejando excluidas a la joven pareja en sus divagaciones y discusiones por quien prefiere un color sobre otro o el tipo de ropa que debe usar al entrar en juego las remarcadas tradiciones sobre los colores de las dos distintas naciones muy contrastantes así que las cosas se están volviendo un poco acaloradas.

― No, simplemente no puedo dejar que mi nieto o nieta ― duda un poco ― se vista completamente de rojo, me opongo ― comienza la madre de la mariscal enfrentando la mirada desafiante de su futura consuegra cruzándose de brazos y girándose para darle la espalda.

―Yo tampoco puedo dejar que se vista todo de azul ― no da su brazo a torcer la madura mujer de piel más pálida proveniente de la Nación del Fuego.

― ¿Saben que ese o esa de quien están hablando, es nuestro bebé y estamos aquí presentes? ― Interviene Asami señalándose ella misma y a la morena mientras Korra asiente pero son olímpicamente ignoradas por sus madres para seguir hablando sobre el tema con un poco más de calma.

―Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo ― trata de conceder Senna al ver que su infantil actitud no les llevará a nada bueno.

―Podríamos hacer un rol ― ofrece Yasuko de acuerdo con la idea.

―Me parece perfecto ― concede realmente feliz Senna estrechando su mano con su futura consuegra nuevamente bajo la incrédula mirada de sus hijas, quienes por un momento han pensado en que deberían intervenir para apartarlas en el caso de que optasen por irse a las agresiones físicas ― ¡Por Raava! Seremos abuelas Yasuko ― casi exclama emocionada Senna después de que han llegado a un acuerdo abrazando feliz a la mujer de cabellos color ébano.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tf6HgqWwKM> I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz (LETRA EN ESPAÑOL))

―Creo que si no queremos vernos inmersas en una pelea entre esas dos, deberemos mantenernos alejadas ― comenta Korra pasando su brazo izquierdo por el respaldo de la silla en la que está sentada Asami mientras ésta asiente.

―Se avecinan muchos cambios, ¿Qué crees que piensen en la escuela cuando nos vean juntas tomadas de la mano? ― La hermosa capitana toma la mano libre de Korra entrelazando sus dedos jugueteando un poco.

―Lo que ellos piensen me importa lo que la cuantos pies tiene el ciempiés es para la ciencia mientras no se entrometan entre nosotros o contigo, todos estaremos bien ― le sonríe de lado regalándole una de sus sonrisas de marca ― y hablando de estar juntas, olvidé hacerte una pregunta con todo esto de la noticia del embarazo y me siento tan idiota por haberlo dejado pasar ― Asami le mira curiosa recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

― ¿Qué es?

―Olvidé preguntarle a la futura madre de mi bebé, si quiere ser mi novia ― más que pregunta, es una afirmación y susurra en su oído haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración a la joven aunque las palabras toman por sorpresa a la joven heredera, quien deja de reír conteniendo su respiración para levantar su cabeza y ver directamente en el par de pupilas azul claro que le miran expectantes y penetrantes, no quiere dejar de parpadear pues piensa que se puede tratar de un mal sueño casi una pesadilla pues sólo en el mundo de Morfeo es donde ha escuchado esa pregunta así que sin pensarlo dos veces se cierne sobre sus labios tomando su rostro entre sus manos para depositar un ansiado beso que las absorbe completamente y no se percatan que sus madres han dejado de discutir para observarlas sintiéndose derretidas por la escena que han presenciados en ese instante ― eso no responde a la pregunta ― comenta Korra uniendo frente con de Asami.

―Sí, sí, ¡Sí! ― exclama sonriendo feliz mientras un par de lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas a lo que la joven atleta limpia sus rastro con sus pulgares regresando sus sonrisa ― Perdona, estoy feliz pero creo que las hormonas me pone más emotiva― añade sonrojándose y con el acto, corta la respiración de la morena que se permite apreciar la belleza no sólo física en su ahora novia que antes no se ha detenido a ver quedando enganchada a su par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos.

― ¡Oh que tierno! ― Exclaman tanto Yasuko como Senna con ambas manos en posición de orar cuando su atención ha sido atraída por las exclamaciones alegres de la hermosa capitana.

―Ahora sólo falta comunicarle la noticia a sus padres, tu padre saltará de alegría al saberlo y no creo que tarde en llegar ― añade Senna revisando su reloj para corroborar la hora pero justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abre dejado entrar a una agitada Naga seguida de un agotado Tonraq, quien lleva el saco de su traje  en su brazo y la corbata desarreglada.

―Hola cariño… Buenas tardes― comenta percatándose de la presencia de sus invitadas ― hola Korra, ¿Korra? ― Sus ojos deben estar engañándole, su hija, quien se supone va en dirigible hacia la Tribu se encuentra sentada en la sala del comedor abrazando a Asami.

―Eh, hola papá ― saluda apenada levantado la mano para saludar mientras Naga se acerca saltando de felicidad hacia su dueña para tratar de recibir cariños de su parte aunque es la joven heredera quien termina por darle afecto palmeando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda.

―Ok… ¿No se supone que  deberías ir en camino hacia casa? ― Tonraq deposita su saco y se acerca a su mujer para besar su mejilla y colocarse a su lado en una de las sillas libres.

―Sí, bueno yo… Verás… Sí, sobre eso… Es una graciosa explicación ― comienza a balbucear la morena nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

―Vamos, Korra… Dile tu “graciosa” pero no tan “graciosa” explicación ― acentúa las palabras Senna dándole una mirada divertida tratando de contenerse para no gritar la noticia.

―Bien, pues… Yo planeaba irme… Pero luego Asami… Llegó y no pude irme… Me besó… Y…  ―Y la morena se queda sin palabras pues entiende que se ha enredado en sus palabras y su padre no ha entendido ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho.

―Lo que Korra trata de decir es que yo impedí que se fuera ― interviene Asami sonrojada sujetando la mano de la mariscal presionándola levemente para darle su apoyo.

―Oh ya veo ― Tonraq sonríe al ver las manos unidas de su hija y la joven sintiéndose feliz de que las cosas por fin comienzan a ordenarse en la vida de su pequeño retoño.

―Pero eso no es todo lo que te deben decir… ― Añade Senna.

―Sí, así que… ¿Lo dicen chicas o lo decimos nosotras? ― Secunda Yasuko con una sonrisa juguetona.

― ¿Decirme qué? ― Tonraq vuelve su mirada hacia su hija y su ahora novia, sus pupilas casi idénticas a las de su hija captan un ligero nerviosismo en ambas chicas.

―Bueno, nosotros… Es algo gracioso, ¿sabes? ― Comienza a balbucear la morena hasta que toma una respiración profunda captando todo el valor que puede ― Asami y yo, vas a ser abuelo.

― ¿Qué? ― Es lo único que puede decir Tonraq mientras su mente comienza a procesar la nueva información pues su rostro es completo desconcierto aunque su corazón da un vuelco al saber tan maravillosa noticia y no puede hacer otra cosa más que saltar de alegría acercándose a abrazar a ambas chicas.

― ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ― Senna le mira arqueando una de sus cejas completamente atónita por la pacífica reacción que muestra su esposo.

― ¿Qué quieres que diga? No todos los días me dicen que voy a ser abuelo… ― Su sonrisa no puede ser más grande pero todavía sin creerlo vuelve a preguntar sin percatarse d que la joven del servicio se acerca a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a alguien guiándole hacia la sala ― ¿Podrían repetirlo? Necesito escucharlo… ― Pide con una nota suplicante en su voz.

―Estoy embarazada, será abuelo ― interviene Asami sonriendo mientras observa a Korra y es cuando el invitado desconocido se hace presente.

― ¡¿Qué tú qué?! ― Exclama la molesta voz de Hiroshi que termina de entrar como torbellino aunque no tanta molestia lo que siente sino que la sorpresa puede hacer reaccionar de manera diferente a cualquier padre ― ¿Quién es, quién ha sido el desgraciado que se ha atrevido a ponerte una mano encima? ― Su entrada ruidosa no le ha permitido escuchar la parte en que su hija le ha dicho por segunda vez a Tonraq que será abuelo pues la palabra embarazada que ha salido de los labios de su hija ha captado su atención por completo.

―Calma, Hiroshi… ― La mirada iracunda del hombro se cierne sobre la pobre mariscal que pasa saliva ― Señor Sato, yo… ― Es allí que todo clickea en la mente del empresario aunque no entiende cómo ha pasado y se lanza sobre la joven atleta.

― ¡TÚ! ¡YO TE MATO, TE MATO! ― Hiroshi se lanza con ambas manos abiertas intentando estrangular a la morena mientras Asami da un paso hacia atrás halando a su ahora novia con ella tratando de alejarla de su enojado padre, Yasuko se lanza sobre su esposo intentando detenerlo al igual que Tonraq siendo ayudados por Senna y es allí que toda la habitación se vuelve un caos por completo con gritos, golpes y reclamos con amenazas de muerte y mutilación aunque no todo terminará tan mal para las chicas, ¿o sí? Bueno esperan que no mientras tanto, Korra ora a Raava para no perder algún miembro de su tonificado cuerpecito.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hxg20a_zJTQ> Shakira - Try Everything English / Español)


	25. Capítulo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen por allí que no hay nada que el amor no pueda superar y parece que la primera prueba les está llegando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis, después de creo que un mes fuera, he regresado con la actualización y les pido una enorme disculpa por ello pues además vengo también con dos noticias, una buena y una mala, primero la mala: la historia se termina, está a escasos dos o quizá tres capítulos de terminar pero no me odien mucho porque todo lo que comienza termina y con ésta historia he hecho una excepción pues la mayoría de mis escritos no rebasan los 21 capítulos y con ésta ya llevo más de esa cuota...  
> Pero hey, la buena noticia es que inicia la segunda etapa que llevará como título "la esposa de mi novia" (aunque todavía estoy indecisa con el nombre y está sujeto a cambios así que se aceptan opiniones al respecto) pero no abriré un nuevo archivo sino que agregaré sólo el título para que puedan saber dónde termina una y donde empieza la otra pues no creo que tenga tantos capítulos como la historia original así que he decidido hacerlo así, espero no me odien mucho y pues ahora a preocuparse por los nombre de las gemelas (porque serán ñiñas para la idea que tengo en mente) y una una futura boda que todavía no está a la vuelta de la esquina...  
> Sin más pues quedo a su disposición para preguntas y aclaraciones, espero les guste el capítulo corto...

Capítulo 20

 

 _Alegría_  
 _Como un rayo de vida_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un loco gritando_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Del grito criminal_  
 _a la hermosa pena rugiente,_  
 _Serena_  
 _Como la ira de amar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un asalto de alegría_  
  
_Alegría_  
 _Veo una chispa de vida brillante_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Oigo cantar a un joven juglar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Hermoso grito rugiente_  
 _De la alegría y la tristeza,_  
 _Tan extrema_  
 _Hay un amor en mí furioso_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Una alegre,_  
 _Sensación mágica_  
  
_Alegría_  
 _Como un rayo de vida_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un loco gritando_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Del grito criminal_  
 _a la hermosa pena rugiente,_  
 _Serena_  
 _Como la ira de amar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un asalto de alegría_  
  
_Grito de penal_  
 _Hermosa pena rugiente,_  
 _Serena_  
 _Como la ira de amar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un asalto de alegría_  
  
_Alegría_  
 _Como la luz de la vida_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un payaso grita_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Del estupendo grito_  
 _De la tristeza loca_  
 _Serena_  
 _Como la rabia de amar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un asalto de felicidad_  
  
_Del estupendo grito_  
 _De la tristeza loca_  
 _Serena_  
 _Como la rabia de amar_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Como un asalto de felicidad_  
  
_Hay un amor en mí furioso_  
 _Alegría_  
 _Una alegre sensación mágica_

_Hoy como siempre, estoy pensando en ti…_

_∞Asami: ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi es hora_

Korra mira fijamente la pantalla de su celular, leyendo y releyendo el mensaje una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo mientras una ligera sonrisa que no puede esconder en su rostro agotado curva sus labios pues en unos momentos más deberán estar arribando al consultorio médico para hacer las primeras ecografías y estudios pertinentes para saber si Asami y el bebé lo están haciendo bien evitando con ello complicaciones y problemas futuros.

Suspira cansadamente mientras camina hacia las duchas para refrescar un poco su aspecto después de la agotadora práctica así que cuando siente la frialdad y la frescura de las primeras gotas que salen de la regadera, su piel se eriza un poco pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se relaja haciéndole recordar las duchas en las frías e indómitas tierras de la Tribu del Sur lo que le hace sentir un poco nostálgica por los recuerdos que comienzan a agolparse en su mente deseando poder compartir todos esos paisajes hermosos con su pequeño retoño y su ahora hermosa novia.

Pero conforme se adentra en sus recuerdos no puede evitar revivir los sucesos recientes en los que se han visto involucrados Asami, sus padres, sus propios padres y sus amigos e incluso sus compañeros de escuela que han hecho que su vida y la de su novia se pongan patas arriba.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

― ¡YO TE MATO! ¡TE MATO! ― Se puede escuchar exclamar a Hiroshi mientras sujeta las solapas de la camisa de Korra, quien sólo puede retroceder más y más al sentir la proximidad de su futuro suegro tratando de impedir que sus manos puedan alcanzar su objetivo final que es su cuello, pero Tonraq y Yasuko lo están impidiendo también.

―Hiroshi, vamos a calmarnos y hablar como personas civilizadas ― pide Yasuko intentando hacer entrar en razón a su esposo.

― ¡¡Calmarnos?! ― El histérico hombre vuelve su atención a su esposa ― ¡Nuestra hija está embarazada y tu pides que me calme! ¡No! ― Se vuelve a lanzar sobre la asustada morena, pero nuevamente le impiden su cometido.

― ¡Hiroshi! ― Riñe Yasuko exasperada por la sobrerreacción de su esposo ― ¡Trata de calmarte y podremos hablar!

―Me calmaré cuando pueda poner mis manos sobre ésta d… ― La frase es interrumpida por su esposa.

― ¡Hiroshi Sato! ― El hombre puede advertir el tono molesto de su esposa y se vuelve para verla con un par de chipas en sus orbes color verde ― Te sientas en este preciso instante y dejas hablar a las chicas ― ordena con voz autoritaria asustando a su marido, quien hace inmediatamente lo que se le ordena esperando por la explicación tratando de entender cómo es posible que la morena ha podido dejar embarazada a su “pequeña” nena.

―Creo que la cena está por servirse, ¿pasamos a la mesa? ― Interviene Senna un momento después tratando de aliviar la tensión que ha caído en la sala notando las miradas de ira por parte del empresario hacia su nerviosa hija.

Y durante la cena las cosas no cambian pues la morena todavía puede sentir la ambarina mirada pesada y casi asesina de quien pasará a ser su futuro suegro mientras toman la cena en familia esa misma noche que han dado la noticia, sus manos tiemblan mientras corta el trozo del filete, aunque los mismos nervios no le permiten hacer cortes precisos que puedan tener el tamaño exacto ser engullidos en ese momento, bueno no cuando Hiroshi mantiene fuerte y firmemente retenido el cuchillo y trocea su carne como si estuviese descuartizando y asesinándole lentamente para su propio deleite y tortura silenciosa de la joven atleta, quien pasa bocado a bocado dificultosamente.

―Korra, ¿te encuentras bien? ― Pregunta lejanamente la voz de Asami cuando acaricia su hombro al verle ausente después de que le ha cuestionado sobre su aparente pérdida de apetito haciéndole saltar a causa de los nervios e imágenes que surcan su mente.

―Eh sí, sí estoy bien ― pasa su mano sobre su rostro que comienza a llenarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor frío.

―Pues no te ves exactamente como el epítome de la excelencia de la salud precisamente ― susurra la joven heredera acercándose a ella para que reducir el radio de escuchas ― ¿tiene que ver en algo que papá esté haciendo mucha presión al cortar esa carne? ― Recarga su cabeza y brazo sobre el hombro derecho de Korra para intentar tranquilizarle.

―No, bueno tal vez…

―No te preocupes, estamos aquí para protegerte ― deposita un beso sobre su mejilla ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre dejando un ligero rastro de su labial en la zona, la mariscal le sonríe levemente sintiendo un poco de confianza para sujetar su mano y tentar su suerte depositando un beso sobre el dorso de ésta sin girar su mirada hacia donde el molesto empresario casi estrangula los pobres cubiertos en sus manos.

Un par de minutos más tarde, los cubiertos están siendo retirados y el postre está siendo servido en medio de una charla animada en la que todos son participes a excepción de Hiroshi que permanece callado todavía dedicando sus miradas amenazantes hacia la pobre morena, quien puede dar por cierto el dicho común en el que dicen que, si las miradas pudiesen matar, ella ya estaría muerta y con el tiro de gracia por enésima ocasión pero sabe que acobardándose no ganará nada así que armándose con todo el valor que puede conseguir con el respaldo de Asami y su futuro vástago, decide que si Hiroshi y ella deberán estar unidas por un lazo familiar de suegro y nuera, debe aclarar las cosas y poner las cartas sobre la mesa con el hombre así que se levanta a la mitad de la charla que sostienen su madre y Yasuko atrayendo la atención de todos.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHX3ChAhQ9c> Rude Korra x Asami Korrasami FT Tenzin)

―Señor Sato, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted en privado ― anuncia como puede o más bien como se lo permite el enorme nudo de nervios que se abotona en su garganta dejando perplejos a sus padres, su futura suegra y a Asami.

―Korra… ― Comienza la joven heredera con nervios por lo que podría hacer su padre si la morena le da ventaja de que nadie controle el ambiente.

―Tranquila ´Sami, lo tengo bajo control ― murmura dándole una mirada relajada aunque la hermosa capitana puede ver el ligero temblor en su sonrisa.

Hiroshi asiente educadamente mientras se levanta percibiendo la mirada de advertencia en su esposa y sabiendo de ante mano que si se atreve a hacer algo contra Korra, no habrá poder humano que pueda salvarlo de la ira ciega de venganza en que se convertiría su propia hija pues bajo su aspecto tranquilo, frágil y dócil que pudiese proyectar la delicada rosa que es Asami, tras toda esa fachada se conde una chica mala que sabe defenderse y usar muy bien sus puños gracias a sus clases de defensa personal además de que ella misma terminaría por rematarlo si lastima a la futura madre, ¿o padre? Bueno todavía es confuso, de sus nietos.

El par conformado por suegro y nuera se encamina hacia el estudio de su padre, Korra a penas y puede sostenerse en pie y caminando a la par del imponente hombre que proyecta una enorme presencia así que opta por andar cerca de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta de madera, “genial Korra, traes al hombre que te quiere matar hacia un lugar aislado donde nadie puede verte ni escucharte gritar en caso de que quiera golpearte, castrarte y matarte y toda palabra horrible que termine en “te” dándole la libertad y la ventaja de hacerlo, genial, simplemente genial…”, se riñe mentalmente la mariscal una vez que han entrado y cerrado la puerta.

Los nervios se pueden notar en el rostro de Korra que suda frío y se encuentra paralizada en medio de la habitación con Hiroshi frente a ella mirándole de manera expectante por lo que tiene que decir así que tomando una profunda bocanada de aire la morena levanta la mirada que ha estado enfocando en el otro extremo del estudio para enfocar al intimidante hombre.

―Sé… Sé que está molesto ― Comienza balbuceando un poco.

― ¡Ja! ¿Molesto, yo? Para nada ― responde sarcásticamente ― ¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Sí, lo sé merezco eso ― agrega en voz baja, pero recuerda lo que se puede enfocar en su futuro y toma valor ― y aunque ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, quiero hacerle saber que tomaré completa responsabilidad en esto por trillado pueda sonar.

―Oh claro que lo harás, me encargaré de eso ― asevera señalándole de manera firme.

―No tendrá que hacerlo, se lo aseguro ― una ligera sonrisa se asoma en sus labios y aunque Hiroshi pudiese pensar que se está burlando por la situación, pero puede entender por sus firmes palabras que hay completa seriedad ante eso ― y es por lo mismo que quiero dejar en claro mis intenciones con su hija ― agrega con una expresión más formal ― sé que no es así como deberían iniciar las cosas entre nosotros y que quizá cometimos un ligero error aunque no me atrevería a llamar error a nuestro bebé porque sabíamos las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría cuando pasó pero decidimos ignorar ― Hiroshi no puede salir de su asombro conforme avanza la conversación y secretamente, puede sentir genuina admiración por la determinación que muestra la joven frente a él ― ciertamente no es la situación que todo padre desearía para su hija porque honestamente yo tampoco estaría feliz si estuviese en la misma situación que usted y menos teniendo la edad que tenemos, sé que somos jóvenes y tenemos que tropezar para aprender de la vida pero confío en que juntas saldremos adelante pase lo que pase y aunque no tenga su autorización y no termine de agradarle, me sacaré con ella como debe ser y porque terminaremos emparentando como familia es que quiero arreglar las cosas entre usted y yo para que cuando menos si no llevamos una relación cercana y no le agrade del todo para su hija al menos nos tengamos respeto y llevemos una relación cordial así que después de decir lo que tenía que decir, todavía no cambia su postura y actitud hacia mí, podré entenderlo pero le suplico ― sus orbes color azul se suavizan un poco y le miran suplicantes ― que al menos haga el intento de cambiar con Asami porque ella no se merecerá ese trato frío, conmigo si quiere puede matarme pero con ella no permitiré que la haga sentir mal ni mucho menos que la lastime― su mirada se vuelve un poco más intensa ante esto último pues no importa lo que tenga que hacer para ver feliz a Asami, lo hará pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste.

―… ― Hiroshi permanece en silencio un par de minutos analizando la postura segura de Korra que aunque por dentro está temblando como gelatina, no retrocede ni baja la mirada en ningún momento dándole mayor énfasis a su argumento ― Muy bien… ― Acaricia su barba de candado salpicada en unas cuantas tonalidades grises ― Después de haber escuchado lo que tenías que decir, tengo que confesarte que no me siento muy feliz con la noticia de que mi bebé será madre a tan corta edad, yo esperaba que creciera un poco más para comenzar a hacer su vida después de graduarse de la universidad, comenzara a trabajar y haber encontrado a su persona especial ― la morena pasa saliva nerviosa pero aun así mantiene su postura y expresión seria, Hiroshi suelta una ligera risa nostálgica ― pero sé que los planes nunca marchan al pie de la letra como uno espera ― afirma ― aunque me siento aliviado de que ella encontrase a su persona especial, independientemente de cómo se dieron las cosas entre ustedes, muy dentro de mí sabía que tú estarías en el camino de mi hija y que eras la indicada para mi bebé así que sólo debo aceptar que todo esto ya está pasando antes de tiempo pero debo terminar de asimilar la situación ― Korra siente que un gran peso cae de sus hombros al ver la expresión más relajada de su futuro suegro ― sólo te advierto que si la haces sufrir o derramar al menos una lágrima, podrás despedirte de una parte muy querida para ti ― su mirada viaja hacia la parte baja de la cintura de la morena haciéndole tragar con dificultad para después sentir que su cuerpo es halado para un abrazo fraternal por lo que se deja atrapar en el gesto.

Mientras cerca de la puerta del estudio tanto Asami como Tonraq, Senna y Yasuko pasean cerca de la habitación para vigilar y estar pendientes de si deben o no intervenir en alguna pelea por lo que, al no escuchar sonido o ruido alguno, se muestran más preocupados hasta que pueden ver la puerta abrirse dejando pasar dos siluetas y la joven heredera se lanza a los brazos de su ahora novia para inspeccionar que no tenga alguna marca o herida a causa de su padre por lo que puede suspirar aliviada de verla completamente entera sana y salva.

―Tranquila hija, que no le hice nada… Tan sólo hablamos sobre algunas cosas que Korra tenía que tener Muy claras ― La mirada de Hiroshi se cierne sobre la morena, quien asiente levemente con un gesto nervioso.

Todos los presentes intercambian miradas asintiendo mientras Asami se aleja de la mariscal para observar su reflejo en sus orbes claros intentando detectar algún indicio de duda o miedo pero lo único que puede ver es más decisión que nunca antes así que acuna su mejilla con su mano en un gesto delicado y Korra aprovecha el momento depositando un ligero beso en sus labios apoyando su mano sobre la muñeca de la joven heredera alejándola para atraerla y dar un beso sobre la piel del dorso de la mano uniendo sus dedos con los de la hermosa porrista, una silenciosa promesa que espera poder cumplir no por obligación sino más bien como un acto de amor ante los testigos más importantes.

―Bueno, creo que oficialmente ya somos una familia ― comenta Tonraq acariciando la barba alrededor de su mentón imprimiendo una ligera nota de broma para liberar la tensión que han estado viviendo en los minutos anteriores acercándose a su ahora futuro consuegro para palmear su espalda y atrayéndole para abrazar sus hombros tratando de no ser tan rudo en el gesto pues en algunas ocasiones debido a su tamaño y fuerza se le pasa la mano al momento de mostrar su cariño hacia otros aunque Korra parece haber heredado su fuerza más no su imponente tamaño pero si su sentido de la protección por las costumbres de su tribu y su cultura.

―Eso parece ― responde Hiroshi un poco desbalanceado por el gesto amistoso del diplomático.

― ¡Sí! ― Exclaman ambas futuras suegras embargadas completamente de felicidad sujetándose las manos.

―No puedo esperar a tener a ese bebé entre mis brazos ― agrega Yasuko meciendo sus brazos como si se tratase de un pequeño infante.

―Parece que la noticia les agradó más de lo esperábamos ― comenta Asami recargando su cabeza con la de Korra abrazándose a su cintura una vez que se ha colocado a su lado.

―Sí, y también parece que éste bebé será muy amado ― pasa su brazo sobre el hombro de la hermosa porrista atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Ambas miran la interacción de sus padres, Senna y Yasuko conversando sobre lo que podría ser decoración y ropa mientras que Hiroshi y Tonraq prefieren hablar sobre otros temas de interés como política y economía, quizá el empresario consiga expandir más su vasto imperio hacia las frías tierras del sur como ha sido su sueño después de todo; Korra aspira el aroma a lavanda en el cabello de Asami mientras que la joven heredera se deja consentir por el tranquilizante calor corporal de la mariscal viendo ante ellas la visión de un futuro prometedor y brillante ante sus ojos.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Korra sonríe ante los recuerdos y cierra el grifo de la ducha para tomar su toalla para secar la humedad de su cuerpo y proceder a colocarse la ropa, no puede creer que en algunos minutos más ella y Asami estarán presenciando uno de los momentos más memorables, especiales e inolvidables de su vida: captar la primera imagen de su bebé.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más grande ante el pensamiento de ser testigo en tan emocionante acto y puede imaginarse al lado de Asami sujetando su mano presionándola levemente en su arranque de inseguridad y miedo para darle fortaleza y apoyo si lo necesita, aunque todavía siente la incredulidad recorrer su piel al pensar que ella ha ayudado a crear ese pequeño ser, lo que le lleva a recordar su primera llegada a la escuela junto con la joven heredera mientras ha estado sujetando su mano.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Esa mañana se ha levantado más temprano que de costumbre y ha tenido que dar un pequeño recorrido por el jardín trotando y haciendo un poco de ejercicio para quemar la energía que tiene de más en su cuerpo por las ansias que le asaltan al tener que enfrentarse en esta nueva etapa de su vida en la está a punto de entrar y todo parece ser un caos a partir de ahora.

Así que después de una ducha y un rápido desayuno, se dirige hacia casa de Asami haciendo sólo una pequeña parada para comprar un pequeño arreglo de fire lilys intentando tener un gesto lindo con ella pues todo esto le resulta nuevo y,

si es sincera con ella misma, un poco extraño por el asunto de que ahora sale con la mejor amiga de Opal.

Pero sacudiendo sus pensamientos, estaciona su satomóvil y se encamina con el arreglo en mano siendo recibida por una joven del servicio que le guía hacia la sala donde les espera Yasuko bebiendo una taza de té y quien le saluda sonriente mientras que Korra sólo puede devolver el gesto un tanto nerviosa debido a la presencia de Hiroshi pues, aunque han puesto las cosas claras, todavía no puede dar por sentada la relación con el hombre.

―Buenos días ― saluda Yasuko depositando su tasa sobre la mesita de centro levantándose para saludar de beso a la joven.

―Buenos días, Yasuko ― responde el gesto ― ¿sabe si Asami está lista? ― Pregunta un poco incómoda tratando de salir lo antes posible de ahí.

―… Parece que sí ― Responde después de un par de segundos cuando ambas escuchan pasos correr a gran velocidad en la segunda planta ― no ha tenido una buena mañana ― comenta tomando su taza para dar un sorbo tras dar un ligero suspiro sintiendo pena por su hija al tener que sufrir tan molestos síntomas.

―Comprendo ― supone que se refiere a las náuseas matutinas que su madre le ha comentado que la gran mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas pueden padecer y que desaparecerán en unos cuantos meses después, genial tendrían que soportarlas por un par de meses más y lo cual preocupa a la morena de sobremanera ― ¿le importaría si voy a ver cómo está? ― Yasuko niega levemente y la mariscal se encamina hacia la habitación de la joven heredera.

Estando frente a su puerta, está a punto de golpear cuando decide girar el picaporte y entrar directamente cuando escucha que han tirado de la cadena del retrete así que decide encaminarse hacia allí encontrándose con Asami sentada a un lado del inodoro tratando de recargarse en la pared más cercana, su cabello un poco desarreglado al igual que sus cabellos que se pegan en su sudorosa frente debido al esfuerzo enmarcando su rostro pálido escondido tras la palma de su mano intentando limpiar los restos de sus ahora vómitos matutinos.

―Hola ― saluda suavemente Korra tomando asiento a un lado de la hermosa capitana de porristas.

―Hola ― responde de igual manera casi como un susurro Asami con una expresión cansada.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― La joven atleta toma un mechón de cabello y lo coloca tras su oreja de manera gentil depositando un ligero beso en su cabello con olor a lavanda.

― ¿Cómo me veo? Fatal ― comenta recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena buscando soporte emocional ― y apenas es el comienzo ― murmura dando un suspiro cansado mientras su mirada se pierde en algún punto en la pared.

―Tranquila, son un par de meses ― trata de razonar recargando su cabeza con la de su novia ― lamento que tengas que pasar por esto comenta apenada.

―No te disculpes, sabía que podría pasar esto ― concilia ― pero no creía que sería un gran y largo martirio ― su voz se quiebra un poco y sus ojos se humedecen ― las náuseas y vómitos me están agotando, me duele un poco los pies y mis senos están creciendo un poco más, pero me duelen un poco ― se queja al borde del llanto y Korra no sabiendo qué hacer, sólo atina a abrazarla en su momento de fragilidad.

―Calma, lo superaremos juntas ― vuelve a depositar un beso en su cabeza estrechando más el abrazo para que sienta la seguridad de su apoyo pues es lo único que pude hacer de momento.

Así que después de un largo tiempo en el cuarto de baño y de que Asami se lavase los dientes por quinta ocasión, ambas parten a la escuela y mientras Korra conduce la joven heredera no puede evitar pensar en las reacciones y murmuraciones que podrían esperarles en la escuela por lo que, en ese momento, la joven atleta percibe su miedo y tomando su mano deposita un beso en su dorso cuando le atrae hacia sus labios.

―Deja de preocuparte, todo irá bien ― le asegura entrando al estacionamiento dirigiendo a su usual lugar.

Asami suspira profundo y soltando con pesadez el aire de sus pulmones, desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad mientras la mariscal abre su puerta para ayudarle a bajar tomando sus cosas para evitarle la fatiga de cargar objetos “pesados”, según palabras de la joven pues su sobreprotección algunas veces se ha apoderado de ella en los últimos días y parece un halcón sobre su presa a pesar de que no viven bajo un mismo techo ni duermen en una misma cama pues todavía están decidiendo el tema de compartir un mismo techo, mudarse a una de la casa de ambas o buscar un pequeño lugar para ellas y poder tener su privacidad e intimidad sólo para ellas.

Y tal como ha pensado Asami, las miradas de los pocos estudiantes que han llegado a la escuela se centran en sus manos unidas y la familiaridad con la que se tratan en ese instante, ésta noticia comenzará a correr más rápido que la pólvora pues la atención está sobre ellas en forma de murmullos bajitos y miradas llenas de sorpresa, reproche, envidia e incredulidad que hacen sentir incómoda a la hermosa capitana de porristas.

―Korra, están hablando de nosotros ― la joven heredera intenta alejar su mano de la morena, pero ésta de lo impide.

―Pues déjalos que hablen ― la mariscal sujeta con más fuerza la mano entre la suya sin lastimarla intentando darle con ese ligero apretón toda la seguridad que puede ― pero para que sigan hablando, demos un motivo para que lo hagan ― y deteniendo su andar, la morena se detiene y hace lo mismo con la joven heredera tomando su rostro entre sus manos para atraerlo y depositar un suave beso en sus labios dejando impresionado más de alguno poniendo en claro sus sentimientos por la hermosa porrista, les guste o no.

―Creo que me gustará dejar a más de alguno hablando sobre esto ― comenta Asami riendo una vez que se han separado del casto gesto uniendo su frente con la de su novia, quien le sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

Ambas saben que lo que les espera no será nada fácil pues las personas hablarán y las palabras son más duras que los golpes así que es tiempo de irse acostumbrando a ser el centro de atención y estar en boca de todos después de que se enteren sobre el futuro embarazo todavía no notorio en la joven heredera, aunque sabiendo que tienen el apoyo la una de la otra esto no será nada que no puedan superar y

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Korra toma su celular respondiendo un mensaje a su desesperada novia para hacerle saber que en un par de minutos estará con ella así que, dando un profundo suspiro, toma su maleta deportiva y su mochila para encaminarse hacia le espera impaciente la joven de cabellos color ébano.

―Hola ― saluda dándole un beso en la mejilla una vez que la encuentra en una de las mesas de la cafetería charlando con Ginger ― Ginger ― saluda a la joven pelirroja, quien regresa el saludo y se levanta para irse pues Bolin le espera para ir al cine ― ¿lista para irnos? ― Pregunta sujetando su mano y viendo directamente sus orbes color verde esmeralda.

―Sí ― le regala una sonrisa nerviosa que trata de disfrazar pero que la morena capta, aunque finge no prestar atención pues sabe que, si le presiona para que le cuente, su estado hormonal terminará por arremeter contra ella.

Ambas se dirigen en silencio hacia el satomóvil de Korra para asistir a la cita médica con la ginecóloga y verificar que todo vaya bien con el embarazo siendo ésta la segunda cita que atienden cuando han querido saber tiempo transcurrido de la gestación llevándose la agradable y sorprendente noticia de que Asami tiene poco más de dos meses en estado de buena esperanza además de que han de agradecerle sobre los consejos para aliviar las náuseas para lo cual le ha recomendado comer poco pero con frecuencia y tratar de evitar comidas demasiado calientes o muy frías agregando una prescripción con algunas vitaminas y un poco de ácido fólico quedando maravilladas con la detallada explicación sobre el tamaño del futuro angelito y el proceso de la etapa del embarazo en la cual se encuentra la joven heredera ansiando poder tener ya una imagen del pequeño embrión que será su futuro bebé.

Sí, las cosas durante la primera visita parecen haber ido de maravilla, aunque no han podido evitar sentir miedo y preocupación ante algunos posibles escenarios que la galena les ha planteado como un aborto espontaneo y algunos apenas imperceptibles sangrados, cuestiones que como madres primerizas les horroriza pensar y, peor aún, imaginar, pero confían que todo vaya igual durante ésta segunda cita que les permitirá tener una imagen más clara sin saber que una sorpresa les espera.

***

Llegan un par de minutos antes de la hora y toman asiento en la sala de espera, ambas nerviosas, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosas así que dan un ligero salto cuando la recepcionista les llama pues cada una está metida en sus pensamientos divagando en el futuro bebé y el aspecto que tendrá; caminan de la mano hasta adentrase en el consultorio y Asami se dirige hacia un cambiador para colocarse una bata como le ha indicado en el protocolo la joven galena durante su reciente visita así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sale del cambiador para subir a la mesa de chequeo rutinario en donde Korra permanece a su lado.

―Muy bien Asami, ¿Qué tal te has sentido? ― La galena hace algunas anotaciones para agregar en su expediente antes de prepararse con su equipo para la ecografía.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1fsEUaM4-I> Alegría - Cirque du Soleil (Subtitulado))

―Bien, parece que todo va perfecto, algunas veces me parece sentir que se mueve un poco y… Es raro ― la morena sonríe ante el comentario porque ha sido testigo de ello cuando se acerca a hablar con el pequeño embrión.

―Es algo normal, ya estas fechas debe tener el tamaño de un pequeño frijol o está por alcanzarlo en un par de semanas más si las cuentas no me fallan ― la joven galena arranca una ligera risa de las primerizas madres ― ok, te colocaré un poco de gel para la ecografía ― coloca sus guantes y toma un pequeño frasco con una especie de líquido algo viscoso que coloca sobre el todavía plano vientre de la nerviosa joven, quien busca la mano de su novia para sujetarla dando un ligero apretón y saltito cuando el gel acaricia su cálida piel ― bien, aquí vamos ― enciende la pantalla mientras sonríe al mirar de reojo a la nerviosa pareja, oh el amor joven, y regresando su atención al monitor pasando el escáner sobre la piel con el líquido observando unas pequeñas manchas en la pantalla, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño ligeramente de manera imperceptible pero sacudiendo la cabeza desvía su atención hacia la joven madre para salir de sus dudas sobre lo que ha visto ― ¿quieren escuchar los latidos de su corazón? ― Tanto Asami como Korra asienten fervientemente.

La galena enciende la bocina y se puede escuchar el bajo sonido de un palpitar enterneciendo a las jóvenes madres, pero inmediatamente se escucha otro sonido similar que les asusta pues parecen dos corazones danzando en sincronía y les parece raro, aunque les aterra de igual manera pensado que tal vez hay algo malo con su pequeño haciendo que Asami buscando apoyo, sujete con mayor fuerza la mano de Korra, quien se inclina para besar su sien devolviendo el apretón dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa pero asustada a la joven galena que está más concentrada en analizar lo que sucede en la pantalla y terminando por sonreír al averiguar de qué se trata.

― ¿Señorita Tsun? ― Pregunta Korra nerviosa tratando de disimilar su miedo ante su novia ― ¿Hay…Hay algo mal con el bebé? ― Se atreve a pronunciar.

―Mmm… No, no hay nada de malo ― responde quitándose las gafas de trabajo ― eso que han escuchado han sido sus latidos ― explica son una sonrisa curvando sus labios y dándole una mirada significativa a la morena, quien se encoge de hombros sin lograr entender dirigiendo su atención a su asustada novia ― me refiero a que los latidos son normales, y en este caso, esos han sido un par de latidos por separado.

― ¿Un par de latidos por separado? ― Interviene Asami apoyándose sobre sus codos para tener una mejor vista y apreciar mejor el monito observando las dos pequeñas manchas comprendiendo al instante ― ¿Esos son…? ― Sus ojos se cristalizan emocionados y cubre su boca con su mano para evitar gritar atrayendo la atención de una despistada Korra que le mira interrogante.

― ¿Qué? No logro entender ― Pregunta despistada observando hacia donde lo hace su novia.

―Lo que trato de decir mi estimada Korra… ― Se levanta para alcanzarle unas toallitas de papel a la joven heredera para que limpie y a lo cual Asami le agradece ― Es que serás madre de un par de gemelos, cuates o mellizos ― trata de explicar con el más suave tacto que puede.

―Eso… Eso es… Es broma, ¿cierto? ― Una risa nerviosa, casi histérica sale de sus labios mientras observa el monitor y después a la galena repitiendo el patrón mientras la observada niega levemente ― Eso… Eso es… ― El balbuceo queda a medias pues todo para Korra se vuelve oscuro y un sonido sordo se escucha en el consultorio.

―Vaya, ha reaccionado un poquito mejor que la gran mayoría de los otros padres ― comenta la galena observando a la mariscal tendida sobre el suelo.

―Y que lo diga, la emoción pudo más que ella ― ríe Asami levantándose de la mesa para cambiar esa bata que apenas le cubre lo necesario esperando que su novia pueda superar y aceptar la nueva noticia de igual manera que cuando le ha dado la noticia de su embarazo.


	26. Capítulo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami parece estarlo llevando mal con el embarazo en su primer trimestre pero no hay nada que junto a Korra no pueda superar, celos, inseguridades y lágrimas involucradas también antes de entrar en la recta final, podrán llegar al final todavía juntas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primero que nada una enorme disculpa pero he estado muy agotada últimamente para sentarme a escribir apropiadamente por lo que verán mis otras historias un poco pausadas pero ya estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de ésta primera temporada además de que me puse de perezosa y me volví un poco adicta al FaBerry ship de Glee por un excelente fic que realmente recomiendo porque vale la pena leerlo (76 capítulos y todavía escribiendo, eso sí que es otra onda!!!) pero bueno, estamos aquí por el korrasami así que no los hago esperar más y espero les guste, no me maten por el capítulo porque puede contener un poco de violencia (sólo un poco) y un lenguaje ofensivo para nuestra adorada Asami... Y pues aprovechando, solicitar su ayuda con los nombres de niñas porque les spoileo que serán unas niñas, nombres de preferencia orientales o que vayan acorde al universo Avatar y si se puede con significado

Capítulo 21

 

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRaJkZ_Za3c> GLEE - I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Full Performance) (Official Music Video) HD Ustedes discularán pero escuché esta canción y me pareció adecuada para este capítulo porque refleja un poco las inseguridades que está sintiendo Asami en este momento del embarazo pero también porque adoro la canción y pues con ella me terminé de enamorar de **Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron)** además de que me hundió en el lado oscuro del FaBerry porque lo confieso, ésta escritora ahora es fan de ese ship jejeje además de que el fic de **Something** con un **genderswap! Rachel Berry** (en este caso **Ryan Corcoran** ) me inició en todo esto, lo recomiendo totalmente si quieren estar entretenidos leyendo sus 76 capítulos, pero bueno esto es korrasami señores así que a lo que nos urge)_

_Desearía poder atarte a mis zapatos_  
_Hacer que también te sientas fea_  
_Me dijeron que era hermosa_  
_Pero ¿Qué significa eso para ti?_  
  
_Miro en el espejo quien esta ahí adentro_  
_Aquella con el pelo largo_  
_La antigua yo, de nuevo hoy_  
  
_Por fuera estoy bien_  
_Por dentro estoy mal_  
_Cada vez que pienso que estoy acabada_  
_Es por tu culpa_  
  
_He tratado diferentes maneras_  
_Pero todo es lo mismo_  
_Al final del día tengo que culparme a mi misma_  
_Solo estoy tropezando_  
  
_Puedes comprarte cabello si no crece_  
_Puedes arreglarte la nariz si él lo dice_  
_Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que MAC pueda hacer_  
_Pero, si tú no puedes mirar en tu interior_  
_Y también descubrir quién eres_  
_Estar en una situación que me haga sentir_  
_malditamente fea/me siento hermosa_  
_Tan hermosa_  
_Me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante_  
  
_Nunca me sentí insegura hasta que te conocí_  
_Ahora estoy siendo estúpida_  
_Yo solía verme tan linda_  
_Apenas un poco delgada_  
  
_¿Por qué me fijo en todas estas cosas para mantenerte feliz?_  
_Tal vez si me deshago de ti_  
_Entonces volveré a ser yo_  
  
_Por fuera estoy bien_  
_Por dentro estoy mal_  
_Cada vez que pienso que estoy acabada_  
_Es por tu culpa_  
  
_He tratado diferentes maneras_  
_Pero todo es lo mismo_  
_Al final del día tengo que culparme a mí misma_  
_Solo estoy tropezando_  
  
_Puedes comprarte cabello si no crece_  
_Puedes arreglarte la nariz si el lo dice_  
_Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que MAC pueda hacer_  
_Pero, si tú no puedes mirar en tu interior_  
_Y también descubrir quién eres_  
_Estar en una situación que me haga sentir_  
_Malditamente fea/me siento hermosa_  
_Tan hermosa_  
_Me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante_  
  
_Y me compadezco de cualquier otra chica que no sea yo esta noche_  
_Esta noche_  
_Esta noche_  
_Esta noche_  
  
_(me siento hermosa)_  
_Puedes comprar cabello si no te crece_  
_(Tan hermosa)_  
_Puedes arreglarte la nariz si él lo dice_  
_(me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante)_  
_Puedes comprar todo el maquillaje que MAC puede hacer_  
_Pero, si tu no puedes mirar en tu interior_  
_Y también descubrir quién eres_  
_Estar en una situación que me haga sentir_  
_Malditamente fea/me siento hermosa_  
_Pero también fea_

_Como no querer besar tus labios si cada vez que los veo lo único que me provoca, es poder ser feliz contigo…_

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2YBhqHaNWA> Scab and plaster - Marina and the diamonds (traducción al español) Sé que la canción no tiene nada que ver con esto pero me gustó el ritmo para esta parte)

Tan mágicamente como han aparecido las náuseas y malestares matutinos dentro de su primer trimestre de embarazo han desaparecido poco a poco y ahora Asami se enfrenta al reto de mantenerse despierta pues sus parpados parecen pesar una tonelada durante el resto del día además de sumarle el hecho de que sus pies comienzan a hincharse al igual que la presión en su vejiga que le provoca más visitas al inodoro de lo que usualmente debería ser aunque es lo habitual en una mujer embarazada y el tema de su ropa junto con su peso es un problema y tópico de discusión entre Korra, sus padres y sus amigos que casi siempre resulta ser pan de cada día y aunque todos le aseguran que luce más radiante con paso del embarazo, la joven de cabellos color ébano se niega a creerlo de manera muy renuente.

Pero eso es sólo una pequeña parte del calvario y martirio para Korra porque los cambios hormonales y los celos siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina manteniéndola con los pelos de punta y demasiado alerta debido a que el carácter de su novia es como un volcán monitoreado a punto de hacer erupción además de que sus raros antojos y la creciente aversión a olores es una adhesión y nuevos descubrimientos que pasan a ser un detonante en los niveles de estrés de la pobre morena, quien se ha visto presionada en los asuntos del trabajo y su malhumorada novia.

La pobre mariscal lleva todas las de perder porque debe ir de aquí para allá tratando de complacer a la exigente ex-capitana de porristas haciendo  que se mantenga despierta hasta tarde o duerma poco por buscar específicamente lo que pide si es que quiere volver a dormir o intentar descansar y evitar sentir la mirada de reproche por parte de la joven heredera que pasa refunfuñando y hablando entre dientes cuando no consigue lo que quiere portando un mal genio la mayor parte del día, sin duda eso sería un largo embarazo.

Mientras tanto, el embarazo parece ir desarrollándose lo más normal posible de acuerdo con la ginecóloga que lleva control de los chequeos y de acuerdo con ella, en esta etapa Asami del segundo trimestre ya ha dejado atrás una de las partes más complicadas del embarazo, aunque no puede bajar la guardia sólo porque ya no tiene náuseas o algunos malestares, pero si se puede permitir relajarse un poco debido a que los bebés entra en el periodo fetal, sus órganos básicos ya se han formado y solo les resta madurar además de que sus piernas han crecido y los dedos de las manos ya se han separado, lo que significa que dentro de poco comenzarán a abrirlos y cerrarlos probando sus reflejos, y lo cual ha emocionado de sobremanera a ambas primerizas madres.

Aunque les ha advertido que es probable que la joven heredera comience a sentir dolor bajo el vientre, pero podría ser una pequeña molestia similar a la que experimentaría como cuando se presenta la menstruación explicándoles que esto se debe a los niveles elevados de una hormona femenina pero no deben preocuparse pues es normal, pero si el dolor es demasiado fuerte deberían comunicarse con ella porque podría indicar un aborto espontáneo y que lo mejor es mejor acudir a revisión advirtiéndoles también que podría padecer la acidez y por recomendación tanto médica como de su madre y suegra, Asami ha optado practicar ejercicio físico con mayor regularidad primordialmente para mejorar su tono muscular tratando de potenciar su resistencia física además de mantener su peso bajo control, pero sin duda para intentar desquitar sus frustraciones y arranques coléricos que las hormonas están generando en su cuerpo evitando con ello descargar todo en su pobre novia que no hace otra cosa más que complacerla.

Para esta parte de la etapa de su embrazo los bebés ya son del tamaño de un par de limones que se reflejan en el último ultrasonido que la joven heredera contempla recostada sobre su cama intentando no quedarse dormida para esa hora de la tarde después de un agotador día de escuela  y le sorprende de sobremanera que los gemelos o las gemelas ya han desarrollado algunos reflejos, según les ha explicado la doctora, haciendo notar levemente su presencia cada vez que acarician su vientre parecen querer moverse aunque obviamente todavía no puedan notarlo como ella parece hacerlo compartiendo el momento con Korra cada vez que ésta les habla o soba ligeramente el ya un poco más abultado vientre de su novia.

Asami suspira cansada pero feliz por cómo han ido las cosas entre ellas a pesar de todo el drama que han vivido debido a sus celos y sus inseguridades por su apariencia llevando a Korra hasta los límites de la paciencia, pero la mariscal nunca admitiría que está agotada de sus arrebatos emocionales para no hacerla sentir mal y le agradece por ello aunque si los papeles fuesen invertidos seguramente ella ya hubiese tirado la toalla debido a que este asunto del embarazo ha provocado que se aleje de sus amados talleres y pistas de prueba para evitar que realice trabajo pesado y agotador a pesar de que ella siempre ha sido un miembro activo de la empresa, un pensamiento que considera injusto y hasta machista dejándola como la damisela en peligro encerrada en trabajo de diseño y oficina si quiere seguir dentro de la empresa algo en lo que está en contra pero es una orden estricta de su padre y Korra misma por lo que ha decidido no poner resistencia a dicha prohibición tratando de buscar otra forma de relajarse y distraerse de otra forma ha optado por leer libros acerca del embarazo y nombres para los gemelos además de comenzar a decorar la habitación del pequeño departamento que han conseguido para vivir bajo un mismo techo porque ya es casi un mes desde que han tomado la decisión de mudarse juntas lo antes posible para tomar responsabilidad aun contra la voluntad de sus padres, en especial de sus madres, que quieren ayudarles y guiarles en el proceso resultando una noticia de impacto para la gran comunidad estudiantil y para los detractores que todavía no creen o no aceptan la noticia del embarazo como algo normal debido a que tildan a la joven heredera como una oportunista por la situación de Opal y la repentina relación que se ha construido entre la mariscal y la ex-capitana de porristas en tan poco tiempo siendo Azula una de las principales calumniadoras en algunos chismes comentarios malintencionados causando cierto temor y enojo en la joven de cabellos color ébano.

Aunque tanto ella como Korra sospechan que la compra del amplio lugar ha sido más un regalo por parte de sus padres argumentando que después saldarían cuentas, “Este es el mejor sitio para comenzar una familia” de acuerdo con las palabras de aprobación de Yasuko al ver el impresionante lugar y la pareja sabe que las cosas no se quedarán allí por lo que la morena insiste en que la deuda se cobre del no tan módico sueldo que recibe de su padre por ser su asistente; no obstante, tampoco se pueden quejar al ser jóvenes e inexpertas porque eso facilita un poco las cosas que apenas comienzan y se podrán un poco difíciles cuando los gemelos lleguen a este mundo así que están tratando prepararse para ese momento con las frecuentes vistas de sus madres, quienes les explican poco a poco qué hacer en diferentes circunstancias además de clases de cocina para que no pasen hambre debido a que han optado por no contratar muchachas del servicio y por lo cual Asami está enteramente agradecida puesto que durante ese pequeño instante se siente de utilidad gracias a su tiempo de “incapacidad” fuera de Industrias Futuro y puede sonreír satisfecha cada vez que Korra degusta sus alimentos con gran apetito y avidez ahora que ha mejorado con la práctica, las clases e indicaciones después de que, como cualquier principiante al igual que su novia, ha terminado llorando y casi ha quemado la cocina en su primer intento de preparar uno de los platillos favoritos de la mariscal dejando un poco crudas las verduras y la carne del estofado ha resultado salada pero que aun así la morena ha comido hasta terminar el plato servido, eso sí con un ligero o bueno no tan ligero malestar estomacal por el resto de la semana.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

―Asami, cariño ya he vuelto ― anuncia la morena entrando a la pequeña sala, o bueno, espaciosa habitación del recibidor depositando sus llaves en la mesita cerca de la puerta y quitándose el saco del traje que su padre le obliga a usar durante sus horas de trabajo después de la escuela ― Asami, amor… ―Todavía no recibe una respuesta y percibe un olor de algo que está quemándose cerca de la cocina así que se encamina hacia allá encontrando a su novia sosteniéndose de la barrita desayunadora haciendo un puchero y percibiendo el desorden en todo el lugar preguntándose cómo es posible que haya harina sobre todos los muebles de la cocina ― Oye, ¿Qué sucede? ― Le coloca la mano sobre el hombre y la joven de mirada color esmeralda se echa hacia sus brazos buscando consuelo completamente desolada preocupando a su novia con su reacción pues siente que puede tratarse de algo sobre los gemelos.

―Es que… Es que… Yo quise… Y no… No pude ― trata de decir entre sollozos.

―Oye, calma ― le aleja para verle mejor y escudriñar sus rasgos ― trata de calmarte, eso es… Respira ― frota sus brazos y al verla más calmada se atreve a preguntar ― ¿Puedes decirme qué pasa? ― Asami asiente.

―Quise prepararte la cena para sorprenderte, pero creo que terminó quemada… ― Explica después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire ― La dejé un instante en la estufa como dijo tu mamá, pero no salió como debería ― sus sollozos vuelven ― y cuando iba a poner todas las cosas en su lugar, hubo ésta explosión que me asustó y la harina salió volando porque la estaba colocando en el traste que le correspondía y… ― El llanto la consume, pero sintiendo el contacto de su novia sobre su piel prosigue ― La cena salió volando hacia el techo y ahora la cocina es un campo de batalla y…

―Shh, calma no es gran cosa ― deposita un ligero beso en su mejilla abrazándola ― a todos nos puede pasar ― concede.

―Pero la cena…

―Seguramente estará deliciosa porque la preparaste con éstas manos ― toma sus manos y deposita un beso sobre sus nudillos dejando que una de sus manos se escabulla hacia su vientre para acariciarlo como es habitual cada vez que puede haciendo constatar a sus pequeños que está cerca.

― ¿En serio la comerás así? ― Señala la joven heredera hacia la olla humeante en la estufa que de momento está sucia mientras que la mariscal asiente tragando un gran nudo en la garganta pues siente que se ha metido en un lío.

―Sí, ya te lo dije ― le regala una sonrisa y le empuja para salir de la cocina ― ahora, ¿Por qué no vas y te recuestas un momento mientras termino de recoger por aquí? ― la joven de cabellos color ébano asiente y limpiando el último rastro de lágrimas, se encamina hacia la recamara que ahora comparten dejando a la joven atleta en medo de toda esa explosión y dando un suspiro, comienza su labor.

Y una hora más tarde se encuentran degustando el “manjar” puesto en su plato rezando a los espíritus para que la comida sea comestible y cause el menor daño posible temiendo que el malestar provoque algún daño en su novia y los pequeños fetos decidiendo que es mejor deshacerse de la comida antes de que la pruebe y opta por comerla toda ante la mirada de adoración de la joven de mirada color esmeralda tratando de contener sus ganas de vomitar en ese preciso instante dejando que Asami sea quien deguste la comida que su madre les ha llevado el día anterior y milagrosamente todo ha pasado demasiado rápido quedando el mal sabor de boca y la sensación de náuseas afirmando que ha quedado delicioso aunque un par de horas más tarde, el malestar hace efecto y no hay poder humano que pueda detener el dolor estomacal del que es víctima la joven atleta y aunque la joven heredera sabe la verdad sobre el sabor de su espantosa comida debido a que ha probado un bocado antes de que Korra arribase pero agradeciendo el gesto silencioso y mirándole con un par de pupilas más que enamoradas.

 

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  **  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9f7a0FZC6w> El último vals - La Oreja De Van Gogh – Letra)

Aunque la comida ha sido lo de menos puesto que en otro momento casi pierde la cabeza por los celos cuando la nueva chica que viene de intercambio se ha detenido a conversar con su novia sobre ciertas indicaciones y direcciones, pero que estando celosa no ha visto el gesto de manera complacida.

Y justamente cuando está recordado el evento, la puerta se abre revelando a su agotada novia llevando consigo una pequeña caja de frutos secos que han sido su antojo desde el inicio del mes decido al cambio climático que ha provocado un ligero descenso de la temperatura por lo que el sabor dulce y delicado de los frutos se ha instalado en sus papilas gustativas como si el antojo fuese un asunto de moda en ese preciso instante.

―Hola cariño ― Saluda la Mariscal dando un bostezo acercando la pequeña charola hacia la joven heredera recostada en la cama dando un ligero beso a sus labios para colocarse a su lado y masajear ligeramente el ya más notorio vientre de su novia ― ¿Cómo se portaron estos pequeños engranes? ― Murmura suavemente al vientre para colocar su oreja sobre la ya pequeña barriguita tomando como referencia el apodo que utiliza su suegro para la joven de cabellos color ébano.

―Hola amor ― Asami se deja consentir tomando un par de frutos para calmar la salivación en su boca que se ha formado desde que ha visto la pequeña caja ― y ellos se han portado como unos verdaderos angelitos, no se han movido en todo el día, bueno eso parecía hasta que tu llegaste ― su mano deambula por ciertas partes de su vientre donde puede percibir ligeros movimientos en cuanto han escuchado la voz de su mami.

―Eso es bueno ― sonríe recostándose sobre su espalda al lado de su novia cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo arrullándose poco a poco con la pausada respiración de su novia mientras ésta pasa sus manos sobre sus mechones castaños.

― ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? ― Pregunta comenzando a degustar los frutillos secos obteniendo sólo un ligero gruñido por parte de la mariscal.

―Fatal ― responde con la voz apagada por el peso de su rostro recargado en el vientre de la joven heredera.

―Siento escuchar eso… ― Acaricia la parte de su nuca observando hacia la silueta de su novia ― ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para relajarte? ― Pregunta masajeando ligeramente la parte de sus hombros que la posición le permite alcanzar pero no obtiene respuesta de la joven morena y asume que ha caído dormida.

Y piensa que no es para menos cuando ella misma se ha encargado de hacer todavía más complicada las cosas para su pobre novia durante toda esa semana con sus antojos de media noche y media madrugada además de desatar su deseo sexual un poco diciéndose que debe aprovechar ese momento en el que todavía puede saciar lo que su apetito le pide en la intimidad, pero también armando una escena durante uno de los recesos por causa de la instigación de Azula.

 

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVIv4rULrys> Britney Spears - "Criminal" Official Lyric Video)

Un suave toque hace reaccionar a la joven de mirada color azul claro, una mano intenta alcanzar el resorte de sus pantalones deportivos por lo que abre los ojos de manera apresurada sentándose de golpe sólo para ver a una despreocupada Asami sonriendo levemente recargándose sobre su costado derecho viendo de manera inocente a su novia.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pregunta bostezando y tallando sus ojos para intentar despejarse ― Son las 2:45 am… ― Murmura tratando de mantener sus parpados abiertos.

―Nada, sólo que a estos dos se les antojó probar el cuerpo de su mami ― su sonrisa se torna en una coqueta y lasciva mientras sus pupilas se dilatan y oscurecen un poco ante la mención del pensamiento como ha sucedido en algunas ocasiones anteriores cuando el deseo le asalta a media noche implorando por la atención necesaria pues su cuerpo parece arder en llamas en ese momento y que sólo se aplacan con el toque de la joven castaña.

― ¿Qué? ― Su cerebro trata de procesar la información cuando el cuerpo de su desesperada novia le embiste derribándola sobre el colchón mientras sus labios son silenciados por un beso cazador ― Asa… Asami ― murmura cuando la joven abandona sus labios para buscar su cuello dejando un camino de besos hacia un punto sensible cerca de su oído pasando su lengua lentamente consiguiendo su objetivo: despertar a la “bestia” dormida dentro de su novia que con menos ímpetu responde a sus arrebatos porque sabe que es agotar sus energías para el día siguiente durante los entrenamientos pero sabe que si no cumple con sus “deberes” para su “antojo”, tendrá a una Asami malhumorada que asustaría al mismísimo Vaatu, por Raava no tiene elección.

Así que invirtiendo las posiciones, la joven heredera ahora se encuentra sobre las sábanas mientras Korra es ahora quien besa la piel del cuello y escote que la blusa de la pijama le permite dándose a la tarea de quitar la prenda lo más pronto posible para continuar con los besos hacia su punto de placer regalándole una sonrisa agotada a la joven de cabellos color ébano antes de seguir bajando y concentrarse en su tarea mientras se deleita con las expresiones de placer por parte de su novia, esa sería una larga noche en la cual si la ex–capitana no estaba embarazada definitivamente lo estaría en ese momento.

 

***

La mañana arriba sin contratiempos para la joven pareja recostada en la cama de manera placida pero que tiene que abandonar el lecho para comenzar el día con una sonriente Asami y una casi sonámbula Korra cuando llegan a la escuela y si no es porque la joven de cabellos color ébano le guía hacia su casillero, la mariscal podría haberse quedado dormida estando parada en la puerta de la entrada.

―Korr, te ves fatal ― comenta Mako después de que le ha abordado en su llegada comentándole ciertas jugadas que el entrenador ha comentado que aprendan para ese día, pero al no obtener respuesta de su compañera y amiga, le dice la realidad de lo que ve ― Korra… ¡Korra! ― Grita levemente al no obtener respuesta y ver a su amiga recargando la cabeza en uno de los casilleros cercano a ella sosteniéndose a penas en pie reaccionando de manera graciosa al escuchar su nombre ser llamado con mayor intensidad y golpeándose en el instante en que parece “despertar”.

―¡No estoy dormida, estoy despierta Asami sólo descansaba los ojos un momento! ― Responde a gran velocidad, desorientada y tratando de correr chocando de frente con el casillero que ha estado utilizando de almohada.

―Jajaja ― Mako no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su amiga, quien masajea levemente las zonas donde se ha golpeado.

―No es gracioso ― soba su nariz soltando un suspiro agotado volviendo a cerrar los ojos un instante recargándose en el casillero.

―Lo sé y lo siento, pero fue gracioso ― admite palmeando su hombro para darle ánimo ― ¿Asami te mantuvo despierta toda la noche otra vez? ― Pregunta curioso.

―Sí, pero ahora con un extraño “antojo” ― da énfasis a la palabra acentuándola con sus dedos ― hizo que tuviéramos intimidad a las 3 am ― pasa su mano por su rostro tratando de despejar el agotamiento de su rostro ― ¿Quién quiere tener eso a las 3 am? Pero eso no es todo, cada día parece tener más antojos raros y difíciles de complacer ― recuerda el helado sabor pistacho que ha tenido que ir a comprar en pijama hasta la pequeña tienda abierta las 24 horas pero lo peor del asunto es que también le había pedido una toronja y fresas además de kiwi y unas gomitas con sabor a limón que no ha podido conseguir en un solo empaque y que ha tenido que comprar al menos diez para poder tenerlas gomitas de fresa ― fue toda una travesía y me estoy volviendo loca, honestamente ― admite quitando un par de mechones obstruyendo su mirada ― además si le sumo el hecho de que tengo entrenamientos cuatro días a la semana y un trabajo de medio tiempo todos los días, tendré que suicidarme para ya no soportar toda esta presión.

―Tranquila, todo irá bien… Sólo debes soportar unos cuantos meses más y podrás tener a tus bebés en tus brazos ― el comentario hace sonreír a la morena y decide buscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para mostrar orgullosa el último ultrasonido de sus pequeños retoños.

―Éstos son ellos ― sonríe feliz y su amigo da un pequeño vistazo siendo contagiado por su felicidad.

Y con un nuevo tópico comienzan a andar hacia las clases del día de hoy mientas Asami se reúne con Ginger para conversar sobre algunos chismes y para ponerse al día, aunque la verdad es que la ex–capitana de porristas extraña sus tiempo en el equipo y quiere saber qué está pasando ahora que no está y su cargo ha volado directamente hacia Azula por ser la sobrina de la entrenadora pasando sobre el derecho de una votación por miembros con mayor antigüedad y más capaces.

―Es una lástima que un pequeño error arruine tu futuro ― comenta Azula pasando cerca del par de amigas interrumpiendo la amena charla ― por eso chicas deben mantener las piernas cerradas ― añade con un poco de veneno.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Ese comentario es para mí? ― Pregunta una molesta Asami levantándose de la banca en la que ha estado sentada aun en contra de la petición de su amiga pelirroja para hacer oídos sordos.

―Pues sí el saco te queda ― le da una sonrisa complacida al ver que ha caído en sus incitaciones logrando que Asami se acerque a ella para enfrentarla ― aunque yo creo que tendrán que mandarlo ajustar para que no te quede justo ― suelta una carcajada logrando que su ahora sequito le acompañe.

―Asami, no vale la pena, vamos ― intenta halarle Ginger logrando tomarla del brazo antes de que se eche encima de la joven de mirada ambarina.

―Te duele que Korra me eligiera a mí y no a la chica fácil que resultas ser ― responde con un poco de veneno en su voz, oh sí siendo porrista uno se entera de ciertas cosas en los vestidores de chicas y si tiene que usar esa degradante información en ese momento para destruir a su “rival de amores”, lo hará sin pensar aunque por dentro quiera marcharse de ahí y buscar consuelo en los brazos de su novia para echarse a llorar debido a su alta sensibilidad a causa del desastre de las hormonas.

―Sé que esta es tu sucia táctica para amarrar a Korra… Pero que bajo caíste Asami, embarazarte joven y de quien fuera la novia de tu mejor amiga ― comenta viendo el trabajo de su pedicura ― al menos hubieras esperado unos meses antes de saltarle encima ― añade con tono burlón haciendo que Asami endurezca sus puños esperando impactarlos en el rostro de la joven ― pero no te preocupes, yo estaré justo aquí cuando ella te deje a ti y a tus bastarditos y bote tu gordo trasero de balle… ― Oh oh, ha tocado un punto sensible al meterse con sus bebés.

No puede terminar el comentario a causa de una fuerte bofetada que la envía hasta el suelo y la joven de mirada ambarina sólo puede sostener el lugar donde ha sido golpeada cubriendo la marca hinchada y enrojecida en la piel, todo el lugar cae en silencio atestiguando la escena que es intervenida por la mariscal entrando en el cuadro impidiendo que su novia se le vaya encima a los golpeas a la impactada joven.

―Suéltame… Todavía no termino con ella ― exige la joven heredera tratando de zafarse del agarre ― ¡no la defiendas! ― Grita cuando ve que su novia le obstruye el paso para llegar hacia Azula.

―Asami, por favor ― trata de razonar con ella.

― ¡No! Haré que se trague sus palabras ― añade con fuego en sus pupilas color esmeralda, pero viendo la actitud protectora que ha adoptado Korra se siente traicionada ― ¿ahora la vas a defender? ― La joven morena niega con la cabeza tratando de abrazarla ― ¡No me toques! Ve a consolar a tu querida… ― Comenta dolida por la acción de su novia no pensando claramente a causa de los celos y los altos niveles hormonales así que se da la vuelta alejándose mientras rompe en llanto siendo seguida por la joven morena después de un par de segundos cuando se ha recuperado de la mirada llameante que le ha lanzado su novia no sin antes dar una fría y reprobatoria mirada a la joven de mirada ambarina.

Korra camina acelerada, bueno casi corre tras Asami, pero le pierde de vista cuando dobla en uno de los pasillos así que pone mayor empeño en buscar a su enojada y hormonal novia tratando de pensar en palabras para calmarla, aunque siente miedo que rehúya de ella hasta el final del día rogando a los espíritus para encontrarla.

―Asami ― murmura suavemente cuando la ubica en la parte más alejada de las tribunas en el campo de futbol ― Asami ― intenta acercarse lo más lentamente posible sólo para recibir la espalda de la mencionada ― vamos Asami, no te pongas así… ― Suplica sentándose y acercándose lo más despacio que puede.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igV6N8Yvkmo> Within Temptation - Let Her Go ( Passenger Cover ) Music Video NA:Amo esta canción así que tenía que ponerla y pues la volverán a escuchar en mi otra nueva historia)

―Vete… ― Responde entre sollozos cubriéndose el rostro, la joven atleta duda un momento, pero se decide y coloca su mano sobre su hombro de manera delicada preparándose para recibir un golpe o bofetada sin embargo su novia se echa a llorar entre sus brazos empapando su ropa con su llanto y la mariscal sólo atina a abrazarle lo mejor que la posición se los permite y tratar de transmitirle todo su afecto en el abrazo para calmarla.

―Ya, calma… ― Dibuja pequeños círculos en su espalda.

― ¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando se más gorda y no puedas abrazarme? ― Pregunta de la nada un poco más tranquila ahora que el llanto ha cedido? ― Afianzando el agarre en los brazos de su novia.

―Claro que te seguiré queriendo cuando ya mis brazos no logren cobijarte ― se separa un poco y levanta su barbilla para verla directamente a los ojos apartando algunos rastros de lágrimas que todavía bajan por sus mejillas ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Porque estaré enorme y no seré atractiva, estaré tan gorda que ya no podré caminar y estoy segura de que tu querrás a una chica más hermosa y delgada… ― Confiesa su mayor temor como cualquier embarazada.

―Oye, escúchame bien ― toma su rostro entre sus manos para afirmar lo que dirá ― nunca dejaré de amarte, aunque tú me lo pidas ― da un ligero beso en sus labios para continuar ― y no estarás gorda, estás embarazada de mis bebés que es lo más hermoso para mí ― une sus frentes y sonríe contagiando a su novia ― y nunca veré a otra chica porque tú eres y serás la más hermosa para mí embarazada o no, no lo olvides tontita ― busca un pañuelo para limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas ― creo que nos saltaremos un par de clases ― añade dándole un beso que cobra más intensidad después de que escuchan la campana anunciando el inicio los módulos de clase.

 

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

Asami sigue pasando su mano sobre los suaves cabellos de su novia que ahora yace acostada a su lado tomando una merecida siesta y no puede evitar mirarla fijamente enamorándose más de sus cinceladas facciones riendo ante los murmullos de su durmiente novia comentando lo mucho que los ama, suspira tranquila y complacida por lo que escucha respondiendo que ella también la adora.

Sin duda esto será un gran e interesante embarazo que traerá sus altas y bajas donde será más que consentida a lo cual podría acostumbrarse aunque definitivamente tendrá que pensarlo muy bien para hablar si quiera de un tercer hijo omitiendo el detalle de que podría repetirse el doble embarazo y no es algo que quiere volver a sufrir, bueno no en ese preciso momento después de que los gemelos lleguen al mundo, suspira feliz aspirando el aroma de la loción que la mariscal utiliza amando el olor sin saber que en un tiempo más adelante comenzará a aborrecer como algunos otros.

Agradece mentalmente a Opal por darle el regalo más grande como es el amor de la marical sin poder evitar que una pequeña sombra de dolor cruce por su mente al recordar a su querida amiga pero saber que ella ha estado de acuerdo en todo esto le hace saber que ella también s feliz en donde quiera que esté.

 

 


	27. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que los mareos y náuseas han pasado por completo, la querida Asami parece estar llevando mejor el embarazo aunque las complicaciones que se vienen después de que saben que esperan gemelas serán algunos desacuerdos que podrían volverse batallas campales por los nombres pero eso se leerá próximamente aunque sí podrán leer cómo se enteraron sobre la noticia los futuros suegros y Su...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, estaba enfrascada con un reporte de mis prácticas para la uni (requisito que me costó un mes lejos de la escritura y unas cosas más además mi horario de trabajo no me permitía desvelarme mucho pero las vacaciones están próximas) pero ya queremos ponernos al corriente además he estado enfrascada con unas ideas que rondan por mi mente para las continuaciones de mis historias pausadas y unas nuevas pero con el tema FaBerry (que no dejan mi mente) que quiero adaptar al KorrAsami y que no publicaré más hasta que termine estas que ya tengo así que les dejo parte del capítulo que tenía pensado publicar de corrido pero que al comenzar a escribir (y ver que algunos no quieren que termine tan pronto) me decidí a intentar crear otras situaciones acordes a los meses del embarazo para que puedan disfrutar un poco más en el proceso además me permite darle a Asami más tiempo con sus nenas en su vientre aunque no sé si les guste la idea pero en fin, en el próximo capítulo hablaremos sobre nombres así que gracias a todos por sus sugerencias aunque ya he decidido (y lamento si los decepcione la elección pero para mí tienen cierto significado pero de una vez les digo que no será Opal, ese lo tengo reservado para otra sorpresa) en fin, espero les guste la lectura...

Capítulo 22

 

_Los relojes tocan en la hora,_

_y el sol comienza a desaparecer._

_Todavía tengo el tiempo suficiente para saber_

_cómo perseguir mi tristeza._

_He hecho bien hasta ahora._

_Es la luz del día que me muestra cómo_

_y cuando la noche cae, la soledad llama._

_¡Oh! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Quiero sentir el calor con alguien._

_¡Sí! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Con alguien que me ama._

_He estado enamorada y perdí mis sentidos._

_He girado por la ciudad._

_Tarde o temprano la fiebre nunca termina_

_y termino sintiéndome mal._

_Necesito un hombre que tome una oportunidad_

_en un amor que quema lo suficiente como para durar._

_Así que cuando la noche cae_

_mi corazón solitario llama._

_¡Oh! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Quiero sentir el calor con alguien._

_¡Sí! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Con alguien que me ama._

_¡Oh! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Quiero sentir el calor con alguien._

_¡Sí! Quiero bailar con alguien._

_Con alguien que me ama._

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03ffKm-SYsE> En Familia (Hombre de Piedra) - The Bulgarian Symphony Orchestra (No Se Aceptan Devoluciones NA: escuchar la canción hasta el min. 1:50)

El tiempo nunca detiene su andar y como si se tratase de un parpadeo, vuela de días a semanas para formar meses y tal como muchas mujeres ven cómo la barriga comienza a crecer, Asami no es la excepción porque su vientre ahora ya muestra la curvatura de una mujer embarazada, aunque el tamaño de los fetos no es tan exagerado como se podría pensar con ella cargando a un par de gemelitas consigo y se puede comprobar con las visitas al consultorio médico como en ese preciso momento estando en su cuarto mes de gestación.

―En este momento todas las estructuras de los bebés ya están formadas pero miden apenas unos 9 centímetros ― comenta la joven galena escaneando los movimientos de ambos bebés mientras los observa detenidamente en el monitor sonriendo levemente al ver las expresiones fascinadas de las futuras madres primerizas.

Korra no quita su mirada de la pantalla mientras sujeta gentilmente la mano de su novia contemplando la pequeña interacción de las gemelitas, según asegura la joven galena al haber dado un breve vistazo de lo que se podría decir son sus parte intimas durante la revisión, dentro del vientre de su madre y no puede evitar imaginar cómo serán cuando pueda tenerlas en sus brazos pues la galena les ha plantado cierta idea sobre su aspecto físico al compartir el mismo saco con líquido amniótico y con lo que se pude deducir que serán gemelas idénticas posiblemente, esto mantiene preocupada a la joven mariscal por el temor de llegar a confundirlas así que se siente aterrada en ese aspecto; Asami por otro lado parece más relajada y tranquila después de haber “sobrevivido” a los primeros tres meses del embarazo y por ahora puede disfrutar de sus alimentos sin tener que ir corriendo al retrete para volver el estómago a cada instante que ha probado bocado alguno desarrollando una relación de amistad con excusado por casi tres meses y ya que toda esa etapa fastidiosa ha pasado.

―Son tan pequeñitas ― comenta Korra sujetando la mano de Asami de manera firme pero delicada depositando un beso sobre sus nudillos mientras que la joven heredera sonríe de manera tierna por el gesto ― ¿está segura que serán niñas, ambas? ― La galena le regala un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

―Por ahora, tienen el tamaño que deberían tener, un poco menos de un centímetro o dos para la media pero me atrevo a decir que están muy sanas aunque comenzarán a crecer con rapidez, más de lo que imaginan y será momento de que las veamos con mayor claridad y puedo afirmar y sostener que serán madres de un par de hermosas princesas ― vuelve afirmar mientras apaga el monitor una vez que el chequeo ha terminado y ha guardado en un disco la sesión del ultrasonido ― ahora las probabilidades de que se produzca un aborto espontáneo han disminuido considerablemente así que pueden sentirse más tranquilas ― le pasa una pequeña toalla la ex-capitana para que limpie los residuos del gel aplicado a su vientre.

La pareja suspira aliviada al mismo tiempo de manera sincronizada debido a que el tema del aborto ha sido un tema de pesadillas para ambas en los últimos meses que no les ha dejado respirar con tranquilidad hasta ese momento en que la galena afirma que ya la joven mamá y las gemelitas están fuera de todo peligro por lo que ahora se pueden relajar comenzando a planificar la vida que han estado pospuesto por un largo tiempo como por ejemplo los nombres que escogerán.

―Por cierto, ¿ya tienen algún nombre para las nenas? ― Pregunta curiosa la galena caminando hacia su escritorio para escribir algunas notas en el expediente y una receta para algunas vitaminas para la joven heredera porque necesita reponerse del bajón que ha tenido a causa de los vómitos continuos.

―Hemos pensado en algunos, pero no estamos completamente seguras ― responde Asami bajando de la mesa de revisión siendo ayudad por su novia para proceder a cambiar la ligera bata que lleva por su anterior atuendo.

―Es algo difícil porque una quiere nombres de una nación opuesta y nuestros padres dan otras opiniones además también queremos algo que pueda combinar el uno con el otro, pero también queremos algo con significado ― secunda la joven deportista acercándose al escritorio para tomar el papel de la receta para esperar a Asami.

Una vez envuelta en su vestido veraniego en color tinto, la joven heredera sale de la habitación designada como vestidor para reunirse con su novia y poder partir hacia una reservación para la hora del almuerzo en ese fin de semana pues es uno de los días libres de la morena y han decido que al pasar los malestares es momento de salir a pasear un poco porque el casi “encierro” que ha sufrido la ahora ex-capitana de porristas ha provocado que se vuelva un poco más gruñona y si a eso se le suma el cambio hormonal del que es presa, la combinación no resulta buena ni positiva para la marical.

Y así, con la cuenta de la consulta pagada, ambas parten con rumbo a uno de los restaurantes de moda en uno de los distritos de la Nación del Fuego porque ahora los platillos de la tierra de origen de la familia Sato son uno de los tantos antojos que tiene la joven de mirada color esmeralda y aunque Korra lo niega todo el tiempo, es uno de los antojos que también sufre a causa del embarazo de su novia y por eso cada que puede pero a escondidas come en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la oficina del consulado de su Tribu durante la hora del almuerzo.

― ¿Te gusta? ― Pregunta la joven deportista retirando la silla de la mesa para su novia.

―Me encanta ― afirma la joven heredera una vez que ha tomado asiento con algo de dificultad debido a que sus movimientos ya comienzan a ser más lentos, perezosos y hasta algo torpes debido a los cambios en su cuerpo ― es perfecto ― añade dando un vistazo a la sencilla pero elegante decoración con colores rojo y dorado resaltando en todo el lugar además de las decoraciones de símbolos antiguos contrastando con algunas estructuras modernas denotando la principal característica de la Nación que podrían ser la combinación de la evolución y el cambio.

Con un par de menús en las manos, ambas buscan algún platillo que sea de su agrado y una vez preparadas para ordenar, Korra no puede evitar reír de la expresión sorprendida del mesero al escribir una cuantiosa cantidad de platillos por parte de la joven de cabello color ébano, aunque guarda silencio cuando la mirada llameante de su novia se dirige hacia ella.

Y la verdad es que desde que Asami ha entrado al segundo trimestre del embarazo y con las náuseas ya sin ejercer su efecto sobre la joven, su apetito está comenzando a crecer bastante al igual que sus “antojos nocturnos” que todavía siguen incluyendo a su adorada y paciente novia junto a su cuerpecito aunque su apetito en este antojo ha disminuido un poco más dando un enorme respiro a la pobre atleta que tiene que balancear la vida escolar, deportiva y su trabajo de medio tiempo.

―Ya extrañaba poder salir así… ― Comenta la joven heredera dando un suspiro feliz tomando la copa con agua dispuesta ante ella.

―Lo sé, estar en confinamiento casi todos los días dentro de las cuatro paredes del departamento no es nada sencillo de llevar ― Korra estira su mano y sujeta la de su novia que permanece sobre la mesa para atraerla y besar sus nudillos mientras da un ligero apretón ― sé que no es nada fácil y menos desde que te hemos quitado lo que adoras hacer ― le dedica una mirada de disculpa junto a una sonrisa apenada.

―Sé que lo han hecho por mi bien y el de las bebés ― responde la joven de mirada color esmeralda regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Y así entre una charla tranquila de esto y aquello, la hora del almuerzo transcurre lenta pero agradable junto a las miradas enamoradas y sonrisas cargadas de amor que Asami jamás ha pensado recibir por parte de la morena después de haber estado con Opal, pensamiento que a veces le nubla el día pero que no ha compartido con la mariscal a pesar de que muere de curiosidad por preguntar cómo es que Korra puede llevar tan bien el recuerdo de su desaparecida novia comportándose como si la joven no hubiese pasado por su vida o al menos no demostrarlo ante ella pero lo que no sabe la joven heredera es que su novia sufre en silencio la ausencia de su antigua ex-novia pero los momentos y memorias que tienen juntas le ayuda a sobrellevar su ausencia como una persona querida y amada que ocupará un lugar en su corazón y que jamás olvidará aunque el sentimiento es más de cariño y aprecio por su historia juntas a estas alturas porque realmente está enamorada de la joven de cabello color ébano.

De un momento a otro mientras charlan la mirada de Korra se aparta del objeto de su devoción para dirigirse hacia una imagen que la vista de la ventana le regala y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos cobran un brillo soñador en tanto su mente divaga hacia un futuro que puede ver más cercano con el nacimiento de las gemelitas: una pareja da su paseo, el joven abrazando de lado a su esposa mientras que ella se acurruca en el abrazo protector de su acompañante alineándose en su brazo para recibir el sentimiento reconfortante, ambos empujando el cochecito de un bebé que parece dormir plácidamente durante su paseo de la tarde.

La mirada soñadora de la mariscal atrae a la ahora curiosa Asami que sonríe al verle tan maravillada y no puede evitar darle un pequeño apretón de manos para llamar su atención y preguntarle sobre sus pensamientos, Korra mueve su cabeza un poco para aclarar su mente pero su sonrisa no desaparece y se ensancha un poco más.

― ¿Qué piensas? ― Pregunta Asami una vez que ha atraído su atención con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios carmesí.

―En nada ― su novia forma un pequeño puchero ― y en todo ― añade colocando su mano sobre que le cubre su otra mano trasmitiéndole su tacto cálido en el acto cuando la joven de mirada color esmeralda arquea una de sus perfectas cejas ante la respuesta ― pensaba en qué haremos cuando nazcan, cuando salgamos de paseo al parque mientras comemos un helado empujando sus cochecitos ― baja la cabeza avergonzada con las mejillas teñidas por la confesión esperando escuchar una risa burlona.

―Yo también lo hago a veces ― acaricia ligeramente de manera circular su vientre abultado masajeando las zonas donde siente mayor presión y un poco de dolor ― nos imagino como una familia ― confiesa.

―Me alegro de que ambas tengamos el mismo pensamiento ― la morena le regala una sonrisa encantadora ― después de una charla más sobre posibles nombres, desacuerdos al respecto y un par de rebanadas de pastel de queso, van camino hacia el departamento cuando el sol y la tarde comienzan a caer.

Una  vez que han llegado al departamento, Korra se dirige hacia a recamara principal para cambiarse de ropa por una hogareña compuesta por un par de pantalones deportivos y holgados junto a una franela negra y un par de zapatos cómodos para andar en casa mientras que Asami se recuesta de lado en la cama acomodando un cojín para su vientre cuando ha quitado sus zapatillas dejando ver la ligera hinchazón de sus pies a lo que su novia se acerca para masajearlos con delicadeza logrando que la somnolencia invada a la joven de mirada color esmeralda y depositando un beso en su frente sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta continua.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT8Zp8I8Z9I> To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra - Sub Español e Ingles)

Girando el picaporte, empuja lentamente la madera para entrar completamente a la habitación y sonríe con entusiasmo y ternura al observar los alrededores de las paredes en color blanco que próximamente comenzarán a combinarse con un rosa pálido y amarillo en la parte baja junto a las columnas que sobresalen así que toma el rodillo predispuesto junto a unas latas y cubetas de pintura recargando en la pared el aditamento para preparar el material necesario para terminar con la tarea de ampliar y terminar las áreas en color blanco mientras consigue los otros colores faltantes después de consultar a su novia y sin poder evitarlo, su mente divaga poniendo imágenes de muebles que adornarán la habitación y el recuerdo del anuncio sobre el doble embarazo a sus padres además de Su le sacude fuertemente.

***  ***  **  Flashback  **  ***  ***

Hiroshi camina lo más rápido que puede hacia el ascensor del edificio donde su hija vive después de que tanto Asami y Yasuko le han enviado un mensaje para reunirse en su departamento sin darle el menor detalle posible de la reunión, aunque ha estado preguntando, ya sabe que no recibirá respuesta alguna por lo que si quiere terminar con la incertidumbre que siente debe apresurarse a llegar.

Golpea la puerta un par de veces y es recibido por Tonraq que le regala una sonrisa desconcertada cuando le pregunta con la mirada sobre su presencia allí pues el pobre hombre de estatura imponente está de igual forma que el empresario, no sabe qué requiere de su presencia con tanta urgencia; ambos futuros consuegros toman asiento esperando que sus esposas les aclaren las cosas pero visiblemente ellas tampoco tienen idea sobre su estancia en la confortante sala así que se limitan a conversar hasta que su ayuda es requerida en la cocina para disponer de los platillos para la comida.

Todos tienen miles de dudas, pero se guardan las preguntas hasta que sus hijas comiencen a hablar sobre lo que les ha llevado a reunirse en el comedor, aunque comentan que lo sabrán después de la comida mientras tratan de esconder unas enormes sonrisas, bueno principalmente Asami porque Korra se nota un tanto pálida y aturdida al respecto.

―Bien, creo que es momento de comunicarles la noticia que nos ha reunido a todos por aquí ― comienza Asami sujetando la mano de Korra poniendo muy sentimental así que es la morena quien toma la palabra.

―Esto tiene que ver con el bebé, hay algo que nos dijo la doctora en esta última visita que cambia todo ― los rostros de los presentes se muestran preocupados e interrumpen el anuncio.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ― Pregunta Tonraq consternado pensando lo peor sobre lo que ha podido pasarle a su futuro nieto.

―Asami, ¿están bien tú y el bebé? ― Secunda Senna sujetando el brazo de su esposo buscando soporte.

― ¿Entonces? ― Interviene Yasuko una vez que Korra ha negado ligeramente con la cabeza y ver el rostro emocionado de su hija le calma un poco pues si la noticia es mala su expresión sería otra y estarían preparando una celebración diferente.

―Hablen ya ― apura Hiroshi nervioso.

―Bueno… Creo que… ― Comienza a balbucear la morena nerviosa ― Ya no pelearán tanto por su nieta ― comenta mordiendo sus labios para contener su emoción a pesar de que un par de días antes se ha desmayado al enterarse así que busca la mano de su novia para recibir su apoyo ante los cuatro pares de ojos que les miran confundidos, pero al mismo tiempo emocionados de saber que es una nieta, bueno al menos es una agradable notica para las dos consuegras ― Asami... Ella… Y nosotros… Tendremosgemelas…

―Tendremos gemelas ― le interrumpe la joven heredera de manera más clara que su novia ― serán abuelos de unas gemelitas ― repite para que sus padres digieran mejor la noticia.

La habitación permanece en silencio hasta que Senna y Yasuko parecen saltar de alegría dirigiéndose a abrazar a sus hijas con los ojos inundados de alegría felicitando a la joven pareja mientras que Hiroshi permanece estático con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que Tonraq sonríe con cierto orgullo escondido mientras palmea su espalda sacándolo de ese estado perplejo y su mente comienza a procesar la noticia, “dos nietas y gemelas…Vaya”, piensa imaginando a dos pequeñas minicopias de su hija jugueteando en los pasillos de Industrias Futuro como ha solido hacerlo Asami cuando pequeña pero no puede evitar pensar en las complicaciones que traerá cuidar de dos bebés sin evitar pensar que su comentario puede terminar con el momento feliz además de que se considera el único de los cuatro padres que piensa claramente y no se deja llevar por completo con la grandiosa noticia sintiéndose culpable al hacerlo así que se abstiene de comentar nada y sólo brindarles el apoyo necesario que sabe necesitarán.

―Esto… Esto es grandioso… Es increíble ― comenta Yasuko abrazando a Korra.

―Concuerdo ― secunda Senna ― Yas, tendremos que ampliar el guardarropa al doble, tendremos que comprar otro par de todo lo que habíamos comprado ― comenta emocionada sujetando las manos de su consuegra, ambas dando pequeños saltos de felicidad como un par de adolescentes ante un centro comercial con tiendas llenas de ropa.

―Bueno, yo sólo puedo felicitarlas y decirles que ahora su responsabilidad es al doble ― suena la profunda voz de Tonraq colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija ― ¿están conscientes de ello? ― Su mirada se refleja en la expresión seria de su hija ante la pregunta.

―Más que conscientes, papá y ahora más que nunca necesitamos de su apoyo ― busca la mano de su novia presionándola en señal de apoyo ― y es por eso que pedimos su apoyo más que nunca ― su mirada suplicante choca con la de su padre, quien asiente en aprobación.

―Ese lo tendrán siempre ― afirma Hiroshi abrazando de lado a su hija.

―Pero cuéntanos, ¿Cuál fue su expresión cuando se enteraron? ― Curiosea Yasuko una vez que han pasado nuevamente a la sala.

――Pues… ― Asami mira de manera maliciosa a su novia que le mira suplicante y apenada cuando ha comenzado a narrar la cita en el consultorio médico ― Y cuando la doctora dijo que esperábamos gemelas, se desmayó ― todos sueltan una sonora carcajada mientras que Korra alega con las mejillas ardiendo en un furioso sonrojo.

―Ustedes también estarían así si la noticia la recibieran ustedes ― se defiende.

―Bueno, en eso concuerdo con mi hija ― interrumpe Senna, un doloroso recuerdo atraviesa su mente, pero se recupera casi al instante pues esos sucesos son cosas del pasado ― Tonraq a penas y podía abrazar a Korra, era tan pequeña que tenía miedo a que se fuese a romper ― Asami no puede evitar y mira de lado a su novia imaginándola del tamaño que describe su futura suegra.

―Le concedo la razón a Korra ― añade Yasuko ― cuando recién nación Asami no sabía cómo colocarle el pañal ― comenta ganándose un grupo de carcajadas mientras que Hiroshi se cubre las mejillas avergonzado.

―Recuerdo la ocasión en que encontré a este par casi en un mar de llanto cuando los dejé solos por un par de horas, Korra lloraba porque tenía sueño y se había hecho una pequeña raspadura cuando comenzaba a caminar y Tonraq casi le seguía el camino porque no podía hacer que parara de llorar ni le dejaba curar su herida ― ahora es Tonraq quien muere de vergüenza.

―Eso no es nada ― comenta Yasuko agitando su mano ― Hiroshi casi pierde a Asami en la fábrica de ensamblaje cuando le llevó para hacer sus recorridos, la olvidó en uno de los asientos de los satomóviles que estaban armando y la buscó como loco hasta que la encontró sonriéndole toda cubierta de hollín de los hornos para las estructuras, sólo sus ojos y sus dientecitos blancos resaltaban ― ahora es Asami quien cubre su rostro a la par de su padre ― tardamos días en quitarle toda esa suciedad.

―Uy no, y no te he contado esa ocasión en que… ― Prosigue Senna muy encerrada en su mundo con su consuegra y así pasan la tarde contando historias vergonzosas sobre ambos padres distraídos hasta que cae la noche y es hora de retirarse para descansar.

***

Un par de días después, la pareja está nerviosa pues han citado a Su, la madre de Opal para comunicarle la noticia porque sienten que le deben mucho a su familia debido a que gracias a ella y la misma Opal están juntas y ahora esperan un fruto de su unión además de que se han visto muy poco desde que ha sido como su casamentera aunque ciertamente es entendible que se haya aislado un poco de todo por la pérdida de su hija a pesar de que no lo admite y sufre su duelo en silencio pero no por eso deja de lado sus responsabilidades y continua viajando a Zaofu más frecuentemente para distraerse.

―Hola, chicas ― saluda Su una vez que las ha localizado dentro del pequeño café donde Korra y ella se han reunido la última vez ― ¿Cómo han estado? ― Les saluda de beso en la mejilla notando apenas el todavía poco perceptible vientre de Asami para los meses que lleva de gestación incluso esperando gemelas.

―Bien, bastante bien desde la última vez que nos vimos ― afirma la joven heredera mirándole agradecida notando un poco la decaída de la madura mujer.

―Muchas gracias, Su ― interviene Korra una vez que han tomado asiento ― y tú, ¿Cómo has estado? ― Su mirada cristalina le observa comprensivamente ante la mueca.

―Bastante ocupada ― les sonríe triste ― distrayéndome un poco, haciendo cosas aquí y allá, en fin, un poco de todo ― la charla se ve interrumpida por la llegada del mesero ― pero no creo que me citaran para verme, ¿sucede algo? ― Les mira preocupada continuando con la conversación una vez que el mesero ha tomado el pedido pensando que quizá los esfuerzos de su hija por reunir a la pareja han sido nulos y han decidido separarse.

―Calma, Su no es nada malo, te lo podemos asegurar ― afirma Korra sujetando la mano de su novia que está encima de la mesa.

―Consideramos que esta noticia es algo bueno y maravilloso, pero no sabemos cómo lo vayas a tomar después de todo ― Asami asiente a su novia para que sea ella quien haga el anuncio.

―Asami está embarazada ― suelta sintiendo un edificio caer sobre ella ― y ella y yo estamos esperando gemelas ― le confiesa sin rodeos tomando por sorpresa a la que ha sido su anterior suegra.

Sin duda, si Su estuviese bebiendo su té lo habría esparcido sobre toda la mesa, sus ojos se han expandido como platos intentando asimilar la noticia pues sobre ella pesa el recuerdo de su pequeña Opal diciéndole lo mismo como cualquier otra chica (claro, en su debido momento) pero sabiendo que la vida no lo ha querido así y es algo que no podrá olvidar jamás; son tantos los momento que su hija no podrá llevar a cabo que sólo hasta ese momento, los planes imaginarios se ciernen sobre ella cargándola de sentimientos que lucha por contener y ocultar sin poder evitarlo sabiendo de ante mano que las chicas confían tanto en ella como para querer hacerla participe de su vida al contarle sobre la noticia.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03ffKm-SYsE> En Familia (Hombre de Piedra) - The Bulgarian Symphony Orchestra (No Se Aceptan Devoluciones continuar escuchando desde el min. 1:51)

―Eso es… Es… Es maravilloso, niñas ― su voz se quiebra un poco mientras sus ojos se inundan ― felicidades ― comenta sinceramente.

―Gracias ― comentan al mismo tiempo sonriéndole enormemente.

―Me alegra saber que están siguiendo las instrucciones de mi Op ― se levanta para regalarles un abrazo aplicando un poco de fuerza en el gesto para transmitirles su apoyo y aprobación.

―Sí, fue un poco complicado al principio pero que ahora nos brinda mucha felicidad ― Korra sujeta su mano sobre la mesa una vez que se han sentado ― y porque fue gracias a ti que podemos estar juntas así que queremos que formes parte de su vida, de la nuestra ― le dedica una mirada enamorada mientras habla.

―Sí, consideramos que más que justo es lo que realmente queremos ― afirma la joven heredera.

―Me siento halagada de que me ofrezcan un lugar dentro de su vida, no hay nada que más deseara en este mundo ― les mira directo a los ojos para que sus palabras sean consideradas como verdaderas porque a pesar de que realmente lo son piensa que al ser sólo frases le dará el énfasis que busca.

―Gracias Su, en serio muchas gracias a ti por permitirnos vivir todo esto porque fue por ti que está pasando ― Asami le mira de manera dulce debido a que Su es prácticamente como otra madre para ella.

La tarde pasa sin contratiempos y la pareja todavía permanece conversando por un par de horas más tratando de entender cómo es posible que lleva su duelo como si todo lo que ha pasado hace unos meses atrás fue sólo una simple pesadilla pero ambas jóvenes saben que Su esconde todo en su interior y carga con todo su dolor en su interior mostrando la misma fortaleza que ha mostrado con su hija, Asami admira secretamente a la matriarca de la famosa ciudad del “Clan de metal” porque como futura madre su visión sobre la materia se amplia y comienza a comprender más a fondo el actuar de Su porque sin dudar ni un segundo ella misma haría lo mismo por sus bebés y hasta más.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwdBQ2x21Ws Nightcore - Let Her Go (sub español) NA: ésta canción me encanta y olvidé por completo unirla a esta parte de la historia) Con un beso y abrazo de despedida acordando estar más en contacto, la joven pareja mira partir a la madura mujer en dirección contraria mientras caminan hacia el satomóvil de la joven morena que no puede evitar recordar a su desaparecida Opal por un instante después de abrir la puerta para su novia cuando mira al cielo y puede distinguir algunas cuantas estrellas apareciendo en el firmamento, sonríe confidente hacia el horizonte como si a lo lejos observara el rostro sonriente de la pequeña joven asintiendo levemente y saludándole por lo que no puede suprimir el gesto de corresponder a la nada, suspira contenta y dirige su atención a su novia esperándole desde el vehículo apresurando su paso para emprender la marcha.

Mientras tanto, Su se adentra hasta un parque bastante solitario pero tranquilo que comienza a ser iluminado por las farolas que adornan el perímetro dándole un toque más íntimo y sereno para poder pensar en los acontecimientos de la tarde deseando por un instante poder abrazar a su pequeña, pero sintiendo su presencia todo el tiempo comienza a charlar con la nada una vez que ha encontrado una banca frente a una arena de juegos.

―Disculpa que te tuviese tan abandonada ― comienza observando a un par de niñas lanzarse una pelota ― pero no es fácil hacerme a la idea de que no estás ― un nudo se forma en su garganta y la brisa parece soplar acariciando su rostro, sintiendo que el suceso tiene mucho que ver con su hija prosigue ― hay tantas cosas que han pasado y que me gustaría que pudieses ver…Claro, lo siento, sé que puedes ver ― comenta cuando el pequeño aire se arremolina cerca de ella ― así que, ¿puedes creer que Baatar Jr. se casará hacia el final del año? Kuvira está más que contenta, aunque los preparativos la están volviendo loca ― su voz se quiebra un poco y sus ojos se inunda poco a poco ― Win y Wei, bueno ellos están muy inmersos en sus competencias, yo no sabía que podían crear un torneo sobe sus discos… Y Huan, bueno parece querer sentar cabeza porque dice que ha encontrado a su alma gemela, hasta ha dejado de lado sus facetas de artista por ella ― ríe ligeramente ― Y Korra y Asami parecen ser más felices ahora más que nunca con esos dos angelitos que vienen en camino, supongo que no te equivocaste al reunir a ese par porque a mí me parecen muy enamoradas con esos ojos brillantes cada vez que se ven ― toma un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento para después abrirlos y contemplar el mundo ante sus ojos andando en cámara lenta pero más brillante que antes sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero.

―Perdone ― se disculpa una pequeña cuando la pelota golpea levemente la pierna de Su.

―No hay… Problema ― ante sus ojos aparece una pequeña se cabellos color ébano lo bastante cortos como formar una pequeña burbuja en su cabeza que combina con un par de pupilas en color verde jade que le miran de manera simpática y dulce, tal es el reflejo de su hija en la pequeña infante que le parece estar viendo otra vez a una versión infantil de Opal.

―No esté triste que seguramente ella no quisiera verla llorar como lo hace todas las noches… ― El comentario deja helada a la mujer y tiene que sacudir la cabeza para sentir que no está soñando.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Pregunta tratando de asimilar el shock.

―Que si me puede dar mi pelota ― responde la pequeña señalando el objeto cerca de sus pies, por lo que toma la pequeña esfera y se la entrega ― gracias ― antes de irse se gira ― tenga por seguro que ella está feliz allá donde está ― comenta y se aleja sin darle tiempo de nada.

Su permanece estática penando en las palabras de la pequeña sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco pero también encogerse de la alegría y shock preguntándose cómo es posible lo que ha pasado pero sabe que no obtendrá respuesta porque a veces la vida puede sorprenderte con situaciones o respuestas que no estás preparado para saber y sólo tienes que asimilar y vivir porque simplemente no hay explicación, quizá eso de la reencarnación es verdad después de todo así que levanta la mirada al cielo comenzando a reír dejando fluir las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo por la señal que le ha dado Opal en aprobación también sobre la noticia revelada esa tarde así que ella misma no puede estar más que feliz por lo que ha ayudado a crear.

***  ***  **  Fin de Flashback  **  ***  ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bT8Zp8I8Z9I> To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra - Sub Español e Ingles (NA: escuchar desde el min. 4:00))

Korra termina de pintar un par de detalles cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a una adormilada Asami que entra con sigilo para no interrumpir los pensamientos de su novia pues parece tan concentrada en lo que hace así que sólo permanece de pie tras ella admirando el gran trabajo y esmero que ha puesto además de su esfuerzo y constancia así que no puede evitar acercarse y abrazarle por la espalda depositando un beso en su mejilla enredando sus manos en su cintura.

―Está quedando hermoso ― susurra en su oído antes de que la morena se gire para envolverla en un abrazo.

―Me alegra saber que te gusta ― el pequeño vientre abultado de la joven heredera les separa un poco impidiéndoles completar el abrazo, aunque no les molesta porque se sienten una familia completa pero todavía esperando con ansias tener en sus brazos a las pequeñas, cinco meses parecen más que una eternidad en esos momentos.

Ambas chicas permanecen así admirando el espacio ahora reducido por los muebles esparcidos por todo el lugar esperando ser ubicados y con el tiempo que les queda esperar, tienen el suficiente para buscar el lugar correcto y con la preocupación de un aborto espontaneo alejándose cada vez más y más ahora la inquietud que tienen son los nombres que usarán con las pequeñas, cuestión que sería bastante fácil si no tuviesen la intervención de sus madres, sí y en definitiva, no será una tarea nada sencilla para la joven pareja.


	28. Capítulo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra y Asami sufren un poco de altibajos en su relación aunque como siempre las cosas parecen resolverse gracias al amor que se tienen además de que un par de personitas hacen acto de presencia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un milenio después regreso ante ustedes pero estuve un poco enferma en mis días de vacaciones que no podía esta frente a una computadora sin dormirme pero gracias a Dios ya todo eso pasó y me estoy poniendo al corriente aunque también estuve decidiendo algunos puntos del capítulo y decidí darles un poco más de la historia porque tengo un par de ideas locas que quiero agregar para el final del trimestre del embarazo ante de irme a la segunda pequeña parte de la historia y me parece que tardarán un poco así que les dejo esto por acá, no sé que piensen además de que también sufrí un poco de bloqueo de escritor y comienza a nacer un poco de amor hacia el Camren, ustedes disculparán a esta loca escritora fantasiosa pero no puedo hacer nada contra esto

**Capítulo 23**

 

_You've been on this road too long_

_Hearing music but it's not your song_

_Wanna scream but your voice is gone_

_Days trapped inside your head_

_Can't look up cause your world is down_

_Walking miles staring at the ground_

_All alone inside the crowd_

_Letting pockets hold your hand_

_But the sun is always there to shine_

_The clouds block out the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just once more day_

_Oh hold on_

_You know you'll found a way_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just one more time_

_Hold on_

_I'll be your reason why_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_So let's paint the sky_

_It's time to start remembering dreams_

_Lift your eyes see the things unseen_

_Remember who you wanna be_

_Let the light hit your eyes_

_Let out the beauty that's been trapped inside_

_Let them know that your not gonna hide_

_Hey up there your arms open wide spread your wings and fly_

_But the sun is always there to shine_

_The clouds don't own the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just one more day_

_Hold on_

_You know you'll find a way_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just one more time_

_Hold on_

_I'll be your reason why_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just once more day_

_Hold on_

_You know you'll found a way_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on_

_Just one more time_

_Hold on_

_I'll be your reason why_

_Hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on, oh hold on, oh hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_Oh hold on, oh hold on, oh hold on_

_You've got stars in your eyes_

_So lets paint the sky_

_So let's paint the sky_

 

 

―Espera, muévelo un poco a la izquierda… ― Comenta la voz de Asami mientras sujeta su barbilla observando la posición de uno de los pequeños armarios que usarán para colocar la ropa de las gemelas, su gesto de concentración es tan determinado que parece estar decidiendo las jugadas estratégicas del Pai Sho ante su padre y aunque sólo se trate de la simple decoración de la habitación piensa que todo debe estar perfecto antes de su llegada.

―Asami, cariño ¿podrías decidirte en dónde quieres el mueble? ― Pregunta un poco agitada la morena secando unas gotas de sudor en su frente, la joven heredera le ha convencido de continuar con la decoración y el armado de los muebles ese sábado en su “sagrado” día de descanso prometiéndole que serían un par de horas y de eso ya han pasado más de cuatro ― Te recuerdo que esto no está nada liviano ― estira y soba su espalda un poco pues ha movido el mueble en una distancia considerable de orilla por las cuatro esquinas porque la joven de mirada color esmeralda no encuentra la posición que busca según los expertos del Feng shui.

―Espera… Muévelo unos centímetros a tu izquierda ― niega levemente ― no tu otra izquierda ― bromea y ríe al ver la expresión confundida en su novia ― sólo bromeo amor ― se acerca y le besa la mejilla ― pero si pudieras moverlo hacia allá ― apunta hacia otra esquina que ya ha probado.

―Pero… ― Su paciencia se está agotando y quiere descansar un poco así que muerde sus labios y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se inclina para levantar el pesado mueble hacia donde le indica.

―No, mejor hacia allá ― señala hacia la otra dirección cerca de donde están los cambiadores que hace un par de días ha instalado y armado la joven mariscal.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpqiUqy9PvI> Legend of Korra AMV | Pompeii)

Korra casi grita en frustración pero repite el mantra que ha estado usando en su mente durante los últimos meses para no perder la poca paciencia que debe quedarle: “déjalo pasar Korra, déjalo pasar Korra… Respira, respira…” pero el tamaño del mueble y su cansancio le hace perder el equilibrio pero el mal paso y la alfombra movida se atraviesan en su camino y termina arrojando el armario contra la pared esparciendo todo su contenido y cayendo sobre su estómago sin poder meter la manos siquiera.

―Korr… Cariño ― se apresura Asami a su lado reprimiendo las ganas de reír, pero la morena no se levanta ― ¿Cariño?

―No, estoy bien… Pero creo que tuve suficiente por hoy de esto ― se levanta con un gesto adolorido y molesto sin dejar que su novia replique nada.

―Korra, Korra ― pero en vano lo intenta pues no recibe respuesta además de que la expresión de la morena le desconcierta un poco debido a que no le ha visto nunca en esa faceta silenciosa y frustrada.

Y no es para menos si se trata de enumerar las veces que Korra ha mantenido la paciencia para con su novia pues si no ha armado una escena de celos infundada en nada, tenerla contenta con la decoración tampoco ha sido fácil además la codependencia y aprensión hacia la morena por parte de la joven heredera ha crecido bastante pero el no expresar palabra alguna al respecto o quejarse al menos por no decir una palabra que les enfrasque en una acalorada discusión o hiera el estado cambiante y hormonal de la adolescente embarazada no resulta nada fácil ni de provecho para la joven atleta pues sus nervios y paciencia se está agotando aunque ya ha sabido antes en qué estaba metiéndose y tiene que aceptarlo como parte de su responsabilidad además de que pensar en cómo los cambios y la situación afectan a Asami le hace intentar complacerla pero presiente que esos últimos meses serán muy largos y dudosamente logrará sobrevivirlos.

Así que para intentar calmarse, la atleta se dirige hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua y tranquilizarse un poco pensando que necesita salir a correr para sacar la frustración de la cual es presa en ese preciso instante como lo ha solido hacer algo le molesta, quizá lanzar un par de balones y golpear un saco le vendría bien y sin pensarlo dos veces toma su bolsa del gimnasio junto a sus llaves, y sale disparada hacia la salida del departamento dejando a la joven heredera con una expresión desconcertada y triste cuando le ha ido a buscar.

***

―Korra Bauer, nunca pensé encontrarse por aquí a esta hora ― comenta una voz femenina a su espalda cuando le ve golpear el saco sin mostrar piedad.

―Hola Sukki  ― le sonríe y con un poco de agitación se vuelve hacia su nueva acompañante secando unas gotas de sudor sobre su frente al tiempo que masajea parte de su cuello y espalda ― lo mismo debo decir ― su mirada se pasea por el área del gimnasio.

―Entrenamientos y un viejo habito de agotamiento, supongo ― se encoge de hombros puesto que el torneo de baloncesto semi-profesional está próximo a comenzar y requiere todo tipo de acondicionamiento.

―Ya veo, ahora entiendo por qué casi no he tenido la oportunidad de verte otra vez ― se acerca a la joven castaña recién llegada mientras afloja los vendajes en sus manos y muñecas para darle un fraternal abrazo a su antigua compañera de entrenamiento y vieja amiga.

―Bueno, en parte también es tu culpa porque ya no me llamas para invitarme a salir y nuestros horarios no coinciden con el tiempo libre además de que te has desaparecido por completo ― rechaza el apretón de mano que le ofrece la morena y le engulle en un caluroso abrazo que toma por sorpresa a la mariscal y sólo puede atinar a responderlo de igual manera.

La joven castaña nunca pierde la oportunidad de tocar a la atleta pues desde que se conocen gracias a las profesiones diplomáticas de sus padres además de que siempre ha tenido un “enamoramiento” secreto por su amiga a quien nunca le ha dicho nada por temor a perder la camaradería que han compartido y que Korra nunca ha notado por ser la distraída que es y debido a que siempre ha sabido que tiene novia.

―Y, ¿Cómo has estado, cómo ha estado Opal? ― Se aventura a preguntar no sabiendo la triste realidad debido a que su ajetreada vida de deportista le mantiene bastante alejada de su vida social.

― ¿No lo sabes? ― El desconcierto en el rostro de su amiga le preocupa y le hace pensar que han terminado su relación, lo cual es triste, pero le da una oportunidad ― Ella… Falleció hace unos meses ― el semblante de Korra decae un poco al recordar a la querida Opal.

―Oh por Raava, Korra yo lo siento… En verdad no lo sabía ― se golpea mentalmente por no saber una noticia de esa magnitud y por no estar ahí cuando su amiga ha debido necesitar de su apoyo, aunque eso le da la posibilidad de conquistarla, claro si está disponible ― lo siento en verdad ― se disculpa nuevamente sintiendo que el rubor tiñe sus mejillas.

―No te preocupes, no lo sabías y es lo mismo que yo hubiera preguntado si las cosas fuesen al revés ― le sonríe triste y por un momento el silencio les invade ― debo ir a las duchas, ¿ya te vas? ― Sukki niega levemente y señala sus propias ropas.

―Creo que también debo darme un ducha ― ambas caminan hacia los vestidores para comenzar a asearse.

Korra se siente un poco más relajada y la tensión sobre sus hombros ha disminuido lo bastante como para comenzar a soportar las desesperantes acciones de su novia una vez más sin que la paciencia le abandone o quiera gritarle y salir huyendo para abandonarla, se siente renovada y ligera además de que ver a Sukki le distrae un poco de sus pensamientos.

―Así que… Estaba pensando que, ya que hemos coincidido otra vez, quizá podríamos salir a tomar algo o caminar por allí… ― Comenta casualmente la joven castaña mientras ambas caminan hacia la salida del gimnasio.

―Sí, extraño nuestros viejos tiempo ― sonríe nostálgica ― pero en este preciso instante no voy con el tiempo para hacerlo, ¿te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo con más calma? ― Propone observando su reloj y percatándose de que ya ha estado fuera de casa más del tiempo debido.

―Claro, esperaré tu mensaje ― le besa la mejilla y le da un abrazo a manera de despedida, gestos que son correspondido de igual forma por la entusiasta morena.

Ambas parten con rumbos diferentes y Korra hace una parada en la tienda de postres y pasteles favoritos de la joven heredera para llevarle un pequeño refrigerio; los sabores nuez, algunas frutas tropicales, zarzamora y queso han rondando los últimos antojos de Asami así que considera que podría ser una forma de disculparse por dejar el departamento sin decir nada.

***

Asami permanece recostada sobre la cama pensando qué pudo haber pasado con su novia para que reaccionase así mientras su mente no le ayuda en nada y comienza a divagar cosas que la tienen al borde del llanto por su elevado nivel de hormonas que han estado acrecentando su inseguridad sobre su figura disparando sus celos y sentido de la pertenencia hacia niveles que jamás ha pensado existiesen pues ha estado a punto de llamar a su madre y suegra para pedirles que busquen a su novia, quien por cierto entra ahora por la puerta cargando una pequeña charola junto a una sonrisa arrepentida.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnhtI6IV9N0> Who Are You - Fifth Harmony (Lyrics))

Korra busca a Asami por todo el departamento sin éxito alguno hasta que decide buscar en su habitación donde la encuentra hecha un pequeño ovillo enrollado sobre la cama con la mirada ausente y triste dándole la espalda a la puerta, la imagen le constriñe el corazón pues sabe que está así por ella y la escena de la habitación de las gemelas.

Así que camina hacia ella sosteniendo la charola con los postres con mucha firmeza en su mano derecha mientras la cama cede a su peso y apoya su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo besando el hombro de su novia recarga su barbilla sobre éste sintiendo temblar y sollozar a la joven heredera bajo ella.

―Cariño, mi amor… ― Susurra la morena casi sin voz y de manera suave ― ¿Estás bien? ―La joven de mirada color esmeralda niega levemente con la cabeza y la mariscal se maldice mentalmente ― Mira, lo siento, sé que tuve una sobrerreacción pero no quería lastimarte ― Asami le mira de soslayo con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos ― pero todo este asunto de las gemelas, la decoración de su habitación, la escuela, el trabajo y las hormonas están acabando conmigo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― La joven de cabellos color ébano se gira con un poco de dificultad para contemplar su reflejo en los orbes de su novia.

―Que algunas veces necesito un respiro de todo, no de ti sino… ― Bufa de manera frustrada por no encontrar las palabras correctas ― de mi situación, sabía que no sería fácil pero creo que todo me está superando y termino por estresarme porque en algunas ocasiones no sé tampoco de que humor estarás y esto es… Simplemente frustrante y yo… Sé que eres tú la que lleva la peor parte y te admiro por ser tan valiente y traer a nuestras pequeñas angelitas a este mundo, las dos siendo muy jóvenes ― su mirada denota todo el cariño y afecto que le tiene sintiéndose más enamorada que nunca ― me siento culpable de todo esto, yo…

―No todo es tu culpa, en todo caso también es mía porque se necesitan de dos para bailar tango ― su estado emocional ha cedido un poco y acaricia los mechones cortos posando su mano en la mejilla de su novia mientras le sonríe ― y creo que me he excedido un poco, tampoco te he puesto las cosas muy fáciles que digamos, pero debo decirte que te admiro porque has soportado todo esto sin quejarte… Mucho ― ambas sonríen ― porque sí, no soy una persona simple…

―No, eres especial y maravillosa ― su sonrisa se ensancha mucho más ahora que se están sincerando pues siente que un peso abandona su cuerpo con la conversación.

― ¿Eso que huelo son pastelillos de Heaven´s? ― Su nariz capta el suave aroma del paquete que ha traído la morena, y quien sólo atina a besar su mejilla mientras que Korra coloca los pastelillos cerca del borde de la cama y le abraza con mayor fuerza y le atrae hacia así.

Y de pronto, algo casi maravilloso sucede, ambas gemelas patean y la joven pareja se sorprende ante el acto pues Korra, debido a su cercanía ha compartido la dicha de sentir a penas perceptiblemente el ligero movimiento de las gemelas manifestándose como intentando darles ánimo a pesar de que la doctora les ha dicho que las manifestaciones de las pequeñas serían hasta un par de semanas más siendo que Asami todavía se encuentra dentro de los primeros días del quinto mes del embarazo.

―No fue sólo mi imaginación, ¿cierto? ― Pregunta la joven heredera con los ojos cristalinos ahora por la felicidad que el embarga.

―No, ellas patearon ― sujeta las mejillas de su novia y le da un beso al atraerla hacia sí sintiendo la humedad de sus mejillas ― ¿crees que lo harán otra vez? ― La morena coloca su mano sobre la zona donde parece haber sido la manifestación, pero nada sucede.

―No, yo creo que sólo fue cosa de una vez ― le sonríe al ver el ligero puchero en sus labios y le besa otra vez de manera lenta y suave ― en un par de semanas, tal vez… ― Ambas ríen emocionadas en medio del beso uniendo sus frentes.

―Te amo ― el corazón de Asami casi salta de alegría en su pecho pues Korra no le ha dicho una palabra tan significativa como esa en todo el tiempo que han estado juntas por lo que no puede contener su emoción y colocando una mano tras el cuello de su novia le atrae para otro beso.

―Yo también te amo ― ambas mantienen los ojos cerrados memorizando ese instante en sus memorias como el primer momento en que se han atrevido a poner sus sentimientos en un par de palabras.

***

La vida parece estar más tranquila para las chicas y más para Korra debido a que Asami ha dejado de lado su faceta mandona y voluble aunque todavía tiene sus arranques hormonales mayormente con los comentarios y al ver su reflejo cambiante ante el espejo, con su vientre creciendo y su figura estirándose mes con mes dando paso a un balón de futbol soccer más o menos, su inseguridad crece día con día y sus celos van y vienen como esa escena del supermercado en donde Korra a penas y le ha sonreído a una de las jóvenes que le atienden  de manera amable y en forma de agradecimiento pero para Asami eso ha significado un coqueteo y lo que ha llevado a la morena a dormir un par de horas en el sillón de la sala hasta que la joven heredera ha extrañado su calor corporal, pero para estar dentro del sexto mes lo están haciendo bien.

Aunque la joven de cabellos color ébano ha entrado en el sexto mes, las gemelas no han hecho otra manifestación ante sus madres pero de acuerdo con la galena durante la última semana cuando ha sido la cita, esto parece ser normal en todas las mujeres embarazadas pues los movimientos comienzan a sentirse más desde la semana 16 del segundo trimestre pero para otras la espera para poder sentirlos hasta la semana número 19 pero de acuerdo con la doctora Tsun las cosas con las gemelas marchan más que bien. De hecho, a esas alturas ambas bebés ya han alcanzado unos 15 centímetros, aunque el vientre de Asami parece no mostrar un tamaño exagerado como alguna otra mujer con embarazo múltiple pues al parecer las pequeñinas serán más pequeñas que otros bebés al nacer; sin embargo, y de acuerdo con la ginecóloga, los sentidos de ambas bebés se han desarrollado mucho porque en su cerebro, para estas alturas, están madurando las áreas especializadas en la audición, el tacto, el olor y la visión.

Así que les ha comentado que este es el momento ideal para hablar con las pequeñas recomendándoles ponerles música relajante debido a que, algunas investigaciones, han demostrado que los bebés ya pueden escuchar los sonidos provenientes del exterior, sobre todo la voz de su madre puesto que los bebés pueden reconocer la voz de su progenitora apenas nacen ejerciendo un poder tranquilizador en ellos por lo que Asami pasa la tarde escuchando algunas melodías esperando la llegada de Korra, quien aprovecha el pequeño tiempo libre que tiene antes de hacer su tarea para leerles un poco o reconfortarse con la tranquilizadora voz de su novia mientras es ella quien lee.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fonsGqCtUnA> How To Be A Heartbreaker Lyrics - Marina and the Diamonds)

Esa tarde ha sido diferente, Korra ha concertado una salida con su amiga Sukki para presentarle a su nueva novia, pero las cosas no van como quisiera pues desde que han llegado Asami se ha mostrado hostil ante el cariñoso comportamiento de la joven para con su novia y ésta no ha hecho absolutamente nada para detener las exageradas y descaradas muestras de cariño como la que presencia en ese momento en que la joven de mirada chocolate está sujeta del brazo de la morena y minutos antes ha estado acariciando su cabello corto recargando su cuerpo en el de Korra acaparando su atención y excluyendo de la conversación por completo a la joven heredera.

― ¿Asami te sientes bien? ― Korra le mira preocupada por su gesto serio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Sí, estoy bien ― gira su rostro bebiendo de la limonada que ha ordenado.

―Si quieres podemos irnos ― intenta sujetarle la mano, pero Asami la retira como si el contacto le quemara y la mariscal siente una punzada de dolor.

―Yo… Voy al baño ― se disculpa Sukki escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

―´Sami, amor, ¿Qué pasa? ― Se acerca más a ella y sujeta su barbilla para hacer que le mire, pero la joven heredera se libera bruscamente del agarre.

― ¿En serio quieres saber? ― Se cruza de brazos y la joven deportista asiente ― Me pasa que ESA… ― Pone énfasis en la palabra ― Está coqueteándote y tú no haces nada, ¿es en serio?

― ¿Sukki? ¿De qué hablas? Ella es sólo una amiga…― Intenta defenderse ― Y sólo está feliz de volver a reunirnos.

―Sí, claro muy feliz ― comenta de manera irónica cruzándose de brazos ― Korra está prácticamente sobre ti, te come con la mirada y… ― Se interrumpe para no decir que la está desnudando en su mente ― A penas me prestas atención,¿a caso es porque estoy más gorda? ― El temor y la inseguridad se puede palpar en su voz.

― ¿Qué? No ― se acerca para abrazarla sintiendo que el gesto será rechazado, no le permite alejarse ― No estás gorda, recuérdalo, estás embarazada, ¿Cuántas veces tendremos estas conversaciones? Además, yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que tu, mi amor ― Murmura cerca de su oído y se aleja para subir la barbilla de su novia y besarle.

― ¿Interrumpo algo? ― Sukki se acerca a la mesa con un gesto molesto.

―No, para nada ― Korra le sonríe afablemente mientras Asami le dedica una mirada de advertencia.

―En absoluto ― la joven heredera toma el rostro de su novia para besarle y ambas se sumergen un beso necesitado y hambriento mostrando quien es la dueña de esos labios rosados con sabor a cereza y para cuando se separan, Asami se recarga en su pecho sintiendo la seguridad en los brazos que la rodean.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IQyPZJkWEI> Fifth Harmony - We Know (Subtitulado al Español) NA: ustedes disculparán pero me ha salido una pequeña obsesión por las chicas de Fifth Harmony, especialmente por las Camren pero me han gustado las canciones aunque en un futuro verán algo con ellas y algo más)

Con la demostración de afecto, la joven castaña de mirada chocolate parece retroceder con sus muestras de cariño hasta que Asami tiene que ir al baño por décima, en serio odiaba esa parte del embarazo así que acude a la llamada de la naturaleza y Sukki aprovecha para hacer un ligero movimiento pensando que ha ganado terreno con los anteriores gestos así que cuela una mano hacia el regazo de Korra apretando su pierna y haciendo sobresaltarse a la morena, quien le mira incrédula.

―Sukki, ¿Qué…? ― Le mira desconcertada.

―Korra, tú me gustas, me has gustado desde hace un tiempo atrás ― intenta acercarse para besarle, pero la mariscal se aleja levantándose.

―Tengo novia y está aquí mismo ― niega con la cabeza ligeramente ― y no pienso perder lo que he construido con ella por algo de 5 minutos ― comenta sabiendo un poco la reputación que posee su amiga a pesar de tener un carácter tranquilo.

―Pero no decías nada hace un momento ― intenta acercarse nuevamente, pero Korra se aleja.

―Pues lamento que te diera otra impresión pero yo quiero, no, amo a Asami ― le aclara ― y si así son las cosas, me temo que ya no podremos ser amigas ― piensa por un momento qué hacer.

―Pero…

―Yo pensé que estabas feliz por nuestra reunión pero ya veo que me equivoqué y Asami tenía razón ― talla su rostro con ambas manos ― lamento si te dio otra impresión ― comenta decepcionada.

―No, Korra yo… ― le mira arrepentida.

―He vuelto ― anuncia la joven heredera y puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente y en la mirada crispada de su novia ― ¿sucede algo? ― Mira entre la mariscal y su amiga.

―No, simplemente que recordé que tenía que hacer algo, ¿nos vamos? ― No le permite sentarse y Asami accede sin comentar nada.

―Korra… ― Intenta detenerle.

―No, en serio debemos irnos ― le interrumpe ― pero fue un gusto volver a verte y saludarte pero creo que no podremos volver a reunirnos de momento así que nos mensajeamos ― prácticamente sale corriendo seguida de su novia dejando a Sukki con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Pregunta la joven de mirada color esmeralda.

―Nada, simplemente que me di cuenta de que te amo y mucho ― le sonríe lo más dulcemente que puede indicándole a su novia que no quiere saber lo que ha pasado y ésta sólo puede asentir comprensiva abrazándola.

Y otro suceso inesperado sucede, las gemelas hacen acto de presencia haciendo sonreír a sus madres pudiendo presentir que sólo se manifiestan cuando hay momentos de afecto y sinceridad entre ambas para reafirmarles que pueden hacer esto si permanecen juntas.

―Hola ustedes, pequeñas inoportunas ― Korra se arrodilla a la altura del vientre de Asami y lo acaricia sobre la tela de su vestido de maternidad en color verde pastel mientras dirige su mirada hacia su novia y siente que se enamora otra vez ― digan hola Akemi, Tamiko ― acaricia nuevamente pero no obtiene respuesta.

― ¿Akemi y Tamiko? ¿En serio? ― Asami le mira arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

―Me gustan esos nombres ― se encoge de hombros.

―Pero a mí no ― se cruza de brazos ― además dijimos que lo hablaríamos primero.

―Sí, pero no llegamos a nada cuando lo hacemos ― se queja recordando las ocasiones en que ha sacado el tema a colación.

―Pues… Pues no, porque… Ya vámonos a casa ― cambia el tema porque sabe que es por ella que no pueden ponerse de acuerdo pero quien la puede culpar por ser una madre que quiere los perfectos nombres para sus hijas y camina hacia el satomóvil sin esperar que su novia le abra la puerta se introduce en el vehículo mientras la morena le mira y niega levemente acercándose al lado del piloto.

Quien podría pensar que escoger el nombre perfecto les tomaría demasiado tiempo, bueno, pero es que cuando quieres cuidar hasta el último detalle como padre primerizo todo te resulta difícil para decidir y más siendo la novia de Asami Sato, aunque Korra Bauer no se rendirá tan fácil a pesar de que cada vez que hablan teme hacer enojar a su novia, quien la podría mandar a dormir al sillón por tiempo indefinido por lo que tendrá que escoger muy bien su táctica si quiere tener al menos algo que decir sobre los nombres así que el drama y las peleas continuarán un poco más…


	29. ADELANTO CAPÍTULO 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este NO ES capítulo, contiene partes del capítulo completo que todavía está siendo escrito y editado, bueno excepto por algunos errores de ortografía...

**Saludos mis estimad@s lectores, pasando por acá y tratando de aprovechar su opinión y visto bueno en cuanto a cómo va quedando el capítulo final de la temporada, quise darles un poco de adelanto para ver si voy haciendo bien mi trabajo o para cambiarlo completamente, no pondré todo pero si un poco de todo además de que es como una pequeña recompensa por estar tan ausente antes**

**Capítulo 24**

 

A pesar de que el embarazo le ha sentado muy bien a Asami otorgándole ese brillo y belleza que toda embarazada adquiere, no todo es color de rosa porque su lucha constante contra las estrías no le permite sentirse contenta con su figura y mucho menos deja que Korra le observe en ropa interior o desnuda haciendo crecer sus inseguridades y constantes celos debido a que en varias ocasiones hasta en sus sueños el monstruo de los celos le persigue.

―Korra… ― Murmura Asami buscándola con la mirada y se detiene al ver a una pareja besándose con fiereza a lo lejos por lo que intenta acercarse hasta ellos percatándose de que se trata de su novia acompañada de una jovencita rubia ― Korra, ¿qué sucede aquí? ― Les interrumpe molesta.

―Asami ― la morena parece sorprendida, pero le da una sonrisa cínica ― lo siento ´Sami no quería que esto fuera así, quiero decir que lo descubrieras de esta manera, pero creo que es mejor así ― le da la espalda abrazando por la cintura a su acompañante, quien le dedica una sonrisa burlona dándole una mirada despectiva mientras formula la palabra “gordita fea” agitando su mano en señal de adiós.

―Korra, Korra… ¡Korra! ― Grita desesperada pero la mariscal se aleja riéndose con la joven rubia con cuerpo de modelo.

*** 

Las pequeñas son el perfecto retrato de Korra excepto por el color de sus ojos que son idénticos a los suyos en color esmeralda emocionándose al contemplar tanta perfección reunida en un par de infantes, aunque no entiende porqué están tan grandes si no recuerda haber pasado por el proceso del parto en ningún momento.

― ¿Hijas? ― Pregunta con voz temblorosa ― ¿Niñas? ― No está segura de cómo llamarlas.

Pero las niñas no dicen nada y se alejan lentamente de ella acercándose hasta una figura que les espera con los brazos abiertos dándose cuenta de que en realidad es Korra quien se lleva a las niñas alejándolas de ella y las niñas voltean a verle como si no quisieran estar cerca de ella; cubre sus oídos ante un repentino sonido que le molesta bastante, aunque le desorienta y de pronto ya no están frente a ella, puede verlas alejarse lentamente mientras una oscuridad le envuelve por completo y siente la angustia y el dolor del rechazo de las que parecen ser sus hijas.

*** 

―Tu eres la culpable ― señala Asami quitando las pocas lágrimas que han resbalado por sus mejillas durante el sueño.

― ¿Yo, culpable de qué? ― Bosteza tallando sus ojos intentando desperezarse un poco y tratar de entender la situación.

―Sí, tu eres la culpable de que nuestras hijas se quieran ir, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma las has convencido de que se vayan contigo ― le asesta otro golpe en el brazo aunque el cansancio de Korra que sólo puede liberar un pequeño gruñido ― pero en este mismo instante Yuka, Kazuki y yo nos vamos de aquí ―sin pensar en cómo se le han ocurrido los nombres, intenta levantarse pero el brazo de su novia apresándole por la cintura le impide levantarse y le hala hacia sí recostándola contra su pecho para calmarla por lo que sea que esté molesta ― ¡suéltame, te dije que me voy! ― Exclama tratando de liberarse del agarre.

―´Sami, cariño son las… ― Verifica el reloj sobre la mesita al lado de su cama ― son las 2:40 am, ¿A dónde piensas ir? ― Bosteza abrazando más el cuerpo de su molesta novia haciéndole ver a la joven heredera que es muy de madrugada para hacer una escena dramática.

*** 

―Buenos días ― Asami camina hacia su novia depositando un beso en su mejilla sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

―Buenos días, cariño ― le sonríe dejando de lado su vaso ― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― Pregunta dirigiendo su atención hacia ella.

―Bien, un poco cansada pero bien ― las bolsas de ojeras bajo sus ojos corroboran el cansancio al igual que la morena, quien suspira cansada ― ¿Y tú, por qué todavía estás aquí? ― Indaga al verla en su pijama compuesto por una franela negra y un par de pantalones deportivos ― ¿Qué no deberías estar en el trabajo? ― Pregunta extrañada.

―No iré a trabajar ― explica escuetamente.

― ¿Qué, por qué? ― le mira con confusión.

―Decidí quedarme en casa y arreglar ciertas cosas… Como tus pesadillas ― le mira preocupada ― no hace mucho tiempo has comenzado con esto y quisiera saber qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, ¿tengo que llevarte al doctor, te duele algo…? ― Pregunta con temor al imaginarse lo peor.

―No, estoy bien en verdad… ― Trata de calmarle un poco.

―´Sami, es claro que no todo está bien y que hay algo que te preocupa, si quieres contármelo bien, aquí estoy para escucharte ― se acerca y acuna sus manos entre las de ella ― aunque entenderé si no quieres contarme nada, está bien porque respetaré eso, pero no quiero verte sufrir otro día más con esas pesadillas… ― Las palabras algo enredadas pues hablar sobre sus emociones o sentimientos no es lo suyo y realmente aprecia su intento de animarla.

―Está bien, sí admito que no he estado muy bien ― comenta y Korra le cobija entre sus brazos ― he estado teniendo pesadillas ― confiesa con su voz sofocada por la tela de la franela de su novia.

 *** 

―Me gusta estar así contigo ― comenta Asami recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia mientras come un poco de helado saboreándolo como lo más dulce del mundo ― creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto ― la sonrisa en sus labios se ensancha más y por un momento cierra los ojos sintiendo los párpados pesados debido al cansancio de los últimos días así que cede al sopor del momento con la cuchara en la mano.

―Yo también ― responde con media sonrisa mientras pasa los canales buscando algo bueno hasta encontrar una película que ha querido ver desde hace tiempo ― ¿Asami…? ― Pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta por lo que baja la mirada hacia su rostro una vez que ha sentido su respiración relajada y pausada ― Descansa ― besa su frente y le retira la cuchara de su boca tratando de acomodarse en una mejor postura para no entumecer sus músculos.

***

―… Muy bien…― Felicita la doctora Tsun pasándole un paquete de toallitas para que termine de limpiar el exceso del gel que ha aplicado mientras enciende el monitor de la pantalla y preparar todas las máquinas ― Por lo que veo, ambas nenas están sanas incluyendo a la madre ― sus ojos se centran en la pantalla frente a ella para no perder detalle mientras comprueba que las gemelitas están creciendo a buen ritmo dentro de los siete meses monitoreando sus latidos de los pequeños corazones que parecen estar sincronizados mientras que calcula la cantidad de líquido amniótico dentro del vientre debido a que si hay mucho o muy poco podría representar un problema aunque sabe que al ser madres primerizas podrían alarmarse además de que puede detectar si existe alguna anomalía física en alguna de las dos ― Aquí tienen a sus pequeñas ― comenta sonriendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambas.

Asami levanta la cabeza de donde ha permanecido recostada extasiada ante la imagen, aunque borrosa y oscura, le muestra a sus pequeñas y no puede esperar a que el plazo de los 9 meses para poder abrazar a sus niñas, dirige su atención a Korra, quien mira a detalle las dos pequeñas vidas que ha ayudado a crear y no puede sentirse más que dichosa y feliz de ser testigo de la perfección ante sus ojos por lo que no puede contener los sentimientos y emociones en las lágrimas que no ha sabido ha estado conteniendo en ese momento; la joven heredera esconde una sonrisa conmovida pues sabe que es inusual ver a la morena tan emotiva mostrándose siempre ruda y seria ante los temas de sus sentimientos así que intenta guardar la imagen en su memoria mientras que la doctora les mira enternecida pues durante el tiempo que lleva ejerciendo su carrera y especialidad, no ha visto reacción más emotiva en alguna otra pareja adolescente como puede apreciar con ambas jóvenes que parecen lo bastante enamoradas como para enfrentar la responsabilidad de ser madres a una edad tan temprana no como en otras situaciones en que ha atestiguado tristes casos de madres adolescentes.

―Bueno, felicidades ― interrumpe la escena ― creo que con esto ya pueden estar más tranquilas, felicidades han entrado a la recta final del embarazo ― comenta la galena con una sonrisa sincera ― creo que ya para estos momentos ambas bebés ya pesarán poco menos de 1 kilo si no es que menos por el embarazo doble ― continua observando el monitor ― pero su peso se triplicará en los próximos meses ― y no puede soltar una risilla burlona por la expresión sorprendida de la joven heredera ― así que tendrás que estar preparada para que la barriga crezca más.

***

― ¿ya han decidido los nombres? ― Pregunta.

―No, todavía no ― niega Korra ― esto es más difícil de lo que parece y más cuando no estamos de acuerdo en los nombres que nos gustan ― modera su voz a un tono más bajo para evitar que su novia le escuche ― además de que Asami es más testaruda de lo que parece y con lo perfeccionista que es, quiere que todo sea perfecto.

―Tranquila, sólo estará con este humor por un par de meses más ― se compadece ― trata de complacerla un poco, ya todo pasará ― le aconseja ― aunque quizá esto te sirva de experiencia para el próximo embarazo ― bromea provocando que la morena casi se atragante con su saliva al pensar en un segundo embarazo cuando duda poder sobrevivir el primero y contar su experiencia.

***

―Todo bien, la doctora dice que están dentro del peso indicado y ganando más tamaño con el paso de las semanas ― comienza Korra sonriente sacando su fotografía del ultrasonido para mostrarla pasándola a todos los presentes que miran enternecidos a sus futuras no natas nietas.

―Dice también que ya serán más receptivas y sensibles a los ruidos así que tengo que tener precaución ante esto ― interviene Asami.

―Por eso considero que ya no debes asistir a la escuela ― recomienda Hiroshi preocupado.

―No, todavía puedo estar allí papá y no, no tendré las clases particulares ― se niega Asami.

―A todo esto, ¿ya se decidieron por los nombres? ― Pregunta Tonraq para salvar a su consuegro de un posible cambio de humor.

―Todavía no, Asami no acepta mis sugerencias ― se queja Korra.

―Es que tus sugerencias no me convencen ― se defiende Asami encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al tema que más emoción le causa a su novia sin saber que su actitud al respecto le lastima un poco.

―La abuela de Korra, mi madre se llama Kaede ― aporta Senna deseando que los nombres dentro de la familia al menos sean reutilizados.

―Podrías utilizar Akemi, ese era el nombre que Hiroshi quería para ti ― comenta Yasuko.

Pronto todos se enfrascan en una discusión de argumentos al respecto sobre cómo debe llamarse o respetar los significados, aunque Asami se cierra y no quiere aceptar sugerencias.

―Un momento, soy yo quien tendrá a las niñas ― alza la voz molesta ― soy yo quien las está cargando así que cuando hagan lo mismo podrán decidir lo que ustedes quieran así que no pueden opinar ― sentencia con un par de llamas en sus ojos iracunda de repente por las hormonas.

―Tranquila cariño, nadie está diciendo lo contrario ― afirma Yasuko sorprendida por la actitud que ha tomado su hija.

―Simplemente estamos dando nuestra opinión ― secunda Senna ― como abuelas creemos que podemos dar su opinión ― defiende a su consuegra.

―Pues en lo que respecta al nombre, nadie más lo decidirá más que yo ― sentencia provocando en Korra una mirada triste sin darse cuenta.

***

Korra permanece ajena a la presencia de su novia y continua balanceando la silla mientras contempla ambas cunas, una mirada de consternación en sus pupilas azules mientras lee en silencio la historia del libro en sus brazos frunciendo el ceño ligeramente aunque su mirada se torna triste conforme avanza su lectura que acompañada con la melodía hace que la piel de la joven heredera sienta una punzada en el corazón.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pregunta suavemente Asami acercándose hasta su novia lo más sigilosa que puede.

―Asami, me asustaste ― se sobresalta un poco al desconcentrarse de su lectura.

―Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de compañía ― se acomoda en una mejor posición para ver los libros y puede leer el título de nombres para bebés por lo que recuerda el incidente en casa de sus padres.

―Claro que sí ― le sonríe débilmente intentando levantarse, pero la joven heredera se lo impide sentándose sobre sus piernas haciendo que la silla se mueva un poco quitando el libro sobre su regazo y colocándolo en el suyo.

―Escucha, amor lo que dije esta tarde sobre lo de decidir los nombres… ― Es interrumpida por la morena.

―No hay nada de qué hablar, creo que nos excedimos un poco…

―No, sí hay de qué hablar ― le silencia los labios con su dedo índice ― te estoy quitando el poder de decidir en algo donde bebemos hacerlo las dos por igual porque tu ayudaste a crear estas vidas ― toma su mano y acaricia su vientre, ambas sintiendo el movimiento relajado de las gemelas manifestándose ligeramente ― es sólo que me estreso al pensar que podría elegir el nombre incorrecto y que sean ellas quienes sufran por eso, quiero que sus nombres sean algo significativo, algo que nos recuerde algo importante ― confiesa indecisa y observa el libro ― ¿hace cuánto lo compraste? ― Dirige su mirada hacia su regazo.

―Papá me lo dio, podríamos usarlo para ver opciones ― le sonríe sintiéndose feliz al saberse requerida para decidir.

―Sí, viéndolo de alguna manera positiva será útil de algún modo ― lo toma y lo hojea, aunque se distrae con el libro que Korra ha estado leyendo antes ― y, ¿eso qué es?

―Es un cuento que encontré en la librería hace unos días y me atrajo la melodía al abrirlo ― abre el libro y la música comienza a sonar ― aunque la historia es más compleja y triste, ¿Canción de cuna para una princesa? ― Observa con un deje de temor en su voz.

***

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ― Le mira con dudas llenando sus pupilas opacando el brillo feliz que siempre les ha caracterizado.

―Porque lo sé, lo presiento ― sonríe acariciando su vientre ― ellas serán las mejores amigas además…― Sonríe pícara ― Son nuestras hijas, es más que obvio que se llevarán bien ― deposita un beso en sus labios ― ahora vamos a dormir que estoy muriendo de sueño y mis pies punzan demasiado ― señala hacia sus hinchados pies.

―Está bien ― le ayuda a ponerse en pie depositando el libro en una de las cunas para poder cargarla en brazos hasta la cama ― ¿quieres un masaje? ― Asami no puede negarse a la oferta por lo que suelta un pequeño gemido se satisfacción ante la idea.

***

De acuerdo con la doctora, los dolores de espalda, sobre todo en la parte baja, son muy comunes así que ya son parte del día a día de la joven heredera que no termina de acostumbrarse pues a veces aparecen simplemente cuando camina un poco, sube las escaleras o se sienta, y eso es lo que más molestia le da debido a que se fatiga demasiado con pequeños detalles físicos como cuando no puede permanecer de pie mucho tiempo mientras cocina o quiere recoger parte de la casa. Aunque, según les ha explicado la doctora, esto se debe a que las gemelas ya han crecido y están desplazando su centro de gravedad, lo cual afectaría su postura; además, las hormonas hacen que sus ligamentos se distiendan y el útero presione con más fuerza algunos nervios.

El dolor es tan intenso y molesto algunas veces que Korra prefiere salir de su camino para no recibir algún regaño o discutir con ella pues el argumento de la joven heredera que, “todo esto tu culpa…”, la palabra culpa y su nombre siempre salen a colación dejándola sin palabras para no molestar más a su novia y extender la discusiones que usualmente son gritos no tan amenazantes pero ver la mirada encendida en llamas con un deje psicópata que la imagina estrangulándola, helaría la sangre de hasta el más valiente.


	30. Capítulo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de conocer a las gemelas está cerca, pero antes de que puedan hacerlo deben pasar por ciertos momentos para saber cuál es el final de la historia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto pero había mucho que pensar y decidir pero eso sí, como recompensa les traeré epílogo en estos días, no me odien mucho...

Capítulo 24

 

_I'll feel the fear for you_

_I'll cry your tears for you_

_I'll do anything I can to make you comfortable_

_Even if I fall down_

_when you're not around_

_Don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_Cause if I fall_

_you'll fall_

_And if I rise_

_we'll rise together_

_When I smile_

_you'll smile_

_And don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_I'll feel the fear for you_

_I'll cry your tears for you_

_I'll do anything I can to make you comfortable_

_Even if I fall down_

_when you're not around_

_Don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_I'll climb the hills you face_

_I'll do this in your place_

_I'd do anything to go through it instead of you_

_But even if I fall down_

_when you're not around_

_Don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_Cause if I fall_

_you'll fall_

_And if I rise_

_we rise together_

_When I smile_

_you'll smile_

_And don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_Cause if I fall_

_you'll fall_

_And if I rise_

_we rise together_

_When I smile_

_you'll smile_

_And don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_Cause if I fall_

_you'll fall_

_And if I rise_

_we'll rise together_

_When I smile_

_you'll smile_

_And don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me_

_Don't worry about me_

_don't worry about me._

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22pUX0TOE_0> The Descent Soundtrack - The Descent NA: amé la película aunque me dejó un poco traumada jajaja)

A pesar de que el embarazo le ha sentado muy bien a Asami otorgándole ese brillo y belleza que toda embarazada adquiere, no todo es color de rosa porque su lucha constante contra las estrías no le permite sentirse contenta con su figura y mucho menos deja que Korra le observe en ropa interior o desnuda haciendo crecer sus inseguridades y constantes celos debido a que en varias ocasiones hasta en sus sueños el monstruo de los celos le persigue.

 ―Korra… ― Murmura Asami buscándola con la mirada y se detiene al ver a una pareja besándose con fiereza a lo lejos por lo que intenta acercarse hasta ellos percatándose de que se trata de su novia acompañada de una jovencita rubia ― Korra, ¿qué sucede aquí? ― Les interrumpe molesta.

―Asami ― la morena parece sorprendida, pero le da una sonrisa cínica ― lo siento ´Sami no quería que esto fuera así, quiero decir que lo descubrieras de esta manera, pero creo que es mejor así ― le da la espalda abrazando por la cintura a su acompañante, quien le dedica una sonrisa burlona dándole una mirada despectiva mientras formula la palabra “gordita fea” agitando su mano en señal de adiós.

―Korra, Korra… ¡Korra! ― Grita desesperada pero la mariscal se aleja riéndose con la joven rubia con cuerpo de modelo.

La joven heredera intenta correr pero no avanza ningún metro hasta que un espejo aparece delante de ella y todo se vuelve oscuro dejándola viendo su reflejo descuidado con el embarazo además de que su rostro está demacrado y pálido mientras su cabello parece todo desarreglado; golpea el vidrio del espejo esperando sentir el punzante dolor de la cortada pero nunca llega sino que se da cuenta de que ya no está el espejo y en su lugar está una puerta que abre con creciente curiosidad para saber hacia dónde va.

Quizá pueda encontrar a Korra y buscar una explicación a todo lo que está pasando, pero contrario a lo que piensa encontrar, aparecen dos pequeñas figuras de espaldas que parecen ser un par de niñas con cabellos castaños a la altura de sus hombros así que se acerca e intenta llamas su atención pero le resulta imposible hasta que una de las dos niñas le mira de soslayo y ambas se giran.

Las pequeñas son el perfecto retrato de Korra excepto por el color de sus ojos que son idénticos a los suyos en color esmeralda emocionándose al contemplar tanta perfección reunida en un par de infantes, aunque no entiende porqué están tan grandes si no recuerda haber pasado por el proceso del parto en ningún momento.

― ¿Hijas? ― Pregunta con voz temblorosa ― ¿Niñas? ― No está segura de cómo llamarlas.

Pero las niñas no dicen nada y se alejan lentamente de ella acercándose hasta una figura que les espera con los brazos abiertos dándose cuenta de que en realidad es Korra quien se lleva a las niñas alejándolas de ella y las niñas voltean a verle como si no quisieran estar cerca de ella; cubre sus oídos ante un repentino sonido que le molesta bastante, aunque le desorienta y de pronto ya no están frente a ella, puede verlas alejarse lentamente mientras una oscuridad le envuelve por completo y siente la angustia y el dolor del rechazo de las que parecen ser sus hijas.

Intenta gritar pero su voz no sale de su garganta por lo que su frustración se convierte en desesperación al sentir la opresión en su pecho que no le permite moverse del lugar donde está mientras se hunde lentamente en la oscuridad que la rodea pero algo dentro de ella le grita que abra los ojos y lo hace, despierta agitada y desorientada sentándose en la cama en tanto mira hacia todos lados mientras acaricia su vientre para sentirlo y corroborar que sólo ha sido alguna de sus recurrentes pesadillas como en los últimos días pero en esta ocasión le ha parecido tan real que sin pensarlo dos veces y a pesar de observar el pecho de Korra subir y bajar lentamente a la par de su respiración lenta y pausada a su lado, le golpea el brazo con bastante fuerza como despertándola aunque no del todo.

―Tu eres la culpable ― señala Asami quitando las pocas lágrimas que han resbalado por sus mejillas durante el sueño.

― ¿Yo, culpable de qué? ― Bosteza tallando sus ojos intentando desperezarse un poco y tratar de entender la situación.

―Sí, tu eres la culpable de que nuestras hijas se quieran ir, no sé cómo pero de alguna forma las has convencido de que se vayan contigo ― le asesta otro golpe en el brazo aunque el cansancio de Korra que sólo puede liberar un pequeño gruñido ― pero en este mismo instante Yuka, Kazuki y yo nos vamos de aquí ―sin pensar en cómo se le han ocurrido los nombres, intenta levantarse pero el brazo de su novia apresándole por la cintura le impide levantarse y le hala hacia sí recostándola contra su pecho para calmarla por lo que sea que esté molesta ― ¡suéltame, te dije que me voy! ― Exclama tratando de liberarse del agarre.

―´Sami, cariño son las… ― Verifica el reloj sobre la mesita al lado de su cama ― son las 2:40 am, ¿A dónde piensas ir? ― Bosteza abrazando más el cuerpo de su molesta novia haciéndole ver a la joven heredera que es muy de madrugada para hacer una escena dramática.

―Está bien, está bien… ― Concede calmándose un poco y pensando qué decir para no arruinar la escena ― Tus hijas y yo nos quedaremos hasta que sea una hora decente para salir a la calle ― se cruza de brazos dejándose envolver en el abrazo quedándose dormida en un par de minutos después.

Korra suspira con cansancio y besa su frente para intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez pues han sido días bastante duros y de mucho trabajo además de sumarle el hecho de que en cada noche durante la última semana Asami se ha levantado a media noche murmurando algo acerca de su soledad y ha sido ella quien ha llevado la peor parte con reclamos y hasta golpes en medio de las pesadillas y malos sueños por lo que piensa que será mejor hablar de eso con su novia si quiere vivir para contarlo.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7eASHujx-w> Nightcore Homage en manga - Musique triste)

La mañana siguiente ese sábado llega sin contratiempos y Asami despierta sola en la cama como siempre lo hace, pero en esta ocasión es diferente pues recuerda a detalle lo que ha sucedido ayer, siente sus mejillas arder pues nunca ha llegado al contacto físico con Korra durante el tiempo que ha tenido sus pesadillas por lo que se siente terrible así que trata de pensar en palabras de disculpa para su novia.

Cree que está sola esa mañana así que se dispone a realizar su rutina de los sábados, pero cuando entra en la cocina Korra se encuentra recargada en la barra desayunadora bebiendo un poco de jugo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, parece que está muy pensativa porque no ha notado su presencia hasta que ella misma le saluda.

―Buenos días ― Asami camina hacia su novia depositando un beso en su mejilla sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

―Buenos días, cariño ― le sonríe dejando de lado su vaso ― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― Pregunta dirigiendo su atención hacia ella.

―Bien, un poco cansada pero bien ― las bolsas de ojeras bajo sus ojos corroboran el cansancio al igual que la morena, quien suspira cansada ― ¿Y tú, por qué todavía estás aquí? ― Indaga al verla en su pijama compuesto por una franela negra y un par de pantalones deportivos ― ¿Qué no deberías estar en el trabajo? ― Pregunta extrañada.

―No iré a trabajar ― explica escuetamente.

― ¿Qué, por qué? ― le mira con confusión.

―Decidí quedarme en casa y arreglar ciertas cosas… Como tus pesadillas ― le mira preocupada ― no hace mucho tiempo has comenzado con esto y quisiera saber qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, ¿tengo que llevarte al doctor, te duele algo…? ― Pregunta con temor al imaginarse lo peor.

―No, estoy bien en verdad… ― Trata de calmarle un poco.

―´Sami, es claro que no todo está bien y que hay algo que te preocupa, si quieres contármelo bien, aquí estoy para escucharte ― se acerca y acuna sus manos entre las de ella ― aunque entenderé si no quieres contarme nada, está bien porque respetaré eso, pero no quiero verte sufrir otro día más con esas pesadillas… ― Las palabras algo enredadas pues hablar sobre sus emociones o sentimientos no es lo suyo y realmente aprecia su intento de animarla.

―Está bien, sí admito que no he estado muy bien ― comenta y Korra le cobija entre sus brazos ― he estado teniendo pesadillas ― confiesa con su voz sofocada por la tela de la franela de su novia.

― ¿Quisieras contarme? ― sus brazos le presionan más a su cuerpo con cuidado.

―Sí, no… ― Balbucea nerviosa ― No es algo de qué preocuparse ― miente.

―Asami… ― Le mira escéptica cuando su novia se aparta.

―Bueno… ― Comienza ― Es que en las pesadillas tu siempre te vas y te llevas a las gemelas y yo me quedo sola, sin nadie quien permanezca a mi lado ― suelta las lágrimas que sabe ha estado conteniendo ― y además me dejas por alguien más… ― Y termina por llorar y sollozar con mayor intensidad ― Y yo… Yo me quedo sola y… ― No puede seguir hablando debido a sus sollozos.

―Oye ― su tono de voz se vuelve suave ― yo nunca te dejaría sola ― levanta su barbilla y le da un ligero beso en los labios para después acariciar y tomar sus mejillas mientras  vuelve a besarle rápidamente separándose casi al instante ― jamás haría algo así y tampoco permitiría que pasara porque sé que te haría sufrir y porque te amo ― murmura en voz baja acariciando su abultado vientre ligeramente mientras besa su frente con toda la ternura y el amor que siente intentando demostrar con ello lo que sus palabras dicen ― así que no pienses en ello porque primero muero antes de ser yo quien haga que derrames alguna lágrima ― le sonríe sincera contagiando a su novia pues también le devuelve la sonrisa.

Asami se envuelve en los brazos de la morena buscando la protección que necesita para su momento de inseguridad pues sabe que afirmaciones, gestos y palabras que le confirmen que es querida y amada a pesar de que siempre ha sido una chica segura de sí misma e independiente pero el embarazo ciertamente está haciendo muchos estragos en estos momentos.

― ¿Quieres comer un poco de helado antes de desayunar y ver una película mientras nos acurrucamos en la cama o prefieres el desayuno? ― Murmura suavemente cerca de su oído apartando un mechón de cabello tras la curvatura de éste.

―El helado y la película suenan bien ― responde de manera ausente por lo que Korra se aparta del abrazo para buscar el recurrente helado de esta semana cuyo sabor es algo exótico, la fruta de tamarindo es el componente y un distintivo sabor que la joven heredera ha demandado comer a pesar de su ácido, entumecedor y picante sabor a las papilas gustativas de la mariscal.

―Bien, ahora a la cama ― le entrega el bowl a su novia y en un pequeño descuido y tomándola por sorpresa, le carga pasando su brazo tras sus rodillas y cintura haciéndola dar un pequeño grito y mientras ambas ríen se dirigen hacia la habitación para disfrutar de su sábado de calma.

―Me gusta estar así contigo ― comenta Asami recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novia mientras come un poco de helado saboreándolo como lo más dulce del mundo ― creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto ― la sonrisa en sus labios se ensancha más y por un momento cierra los ojos sintiendo los párpados pesados debido al cansancio de los últimos días así que cede al sopor del momento con la cuchara en la mano.

―Yo también ― responde con media sonrisa mientras pasa los canales buscando algo bueno hasta encontrar una película que ha querido ver desde hace tiempo ― ¿Asami…? ― Pregunta, pero no recibe respuesta por lo que baja la mirada hacia su rostro una vez que ha sentido su respiración relajada y pausada ― Descansa ― besa su frente y le retira la cuchara de su boca tratando de acomodarse en una mejor postura para no entumecer sus músculos.

***

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos han esperado, el día de la cita médica ha llegado y están algo nerviosas por lo que les puedan decir durante ese poco tiempo esperando en la recepción del consultorio, pero lo que les emociona es que posiblemente es que podrán ver con mayor claridad en el ultrasonido los rasgos de las gemelas, si lo permiten y es por lo que están en estos momentos en la sala de espera, aunque casi es su turno.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnJJM6eFJRg> Lullaby for a Princess "music box")

―… Muy bien…― Felicita la doctora Tsun pasándole un paquete de toallitas para que termine de limpiar el exceso del gel que ha aplicado mientras enciende el monitor de la pantalla y preparar todas las máquinas ― Por lo que veo, ambas nenas están sanas incluyendo a la madre ― sus ojos se centran en la pantalla frente a ella  para no perder detalle mientras comprueba  que las gemelitas están creciendo a buen ritmo dentro de los siete meses monitoreando sus latidos de los pequeños corazones que parecen estar sincronizados mientras que calcula la cantidad de líquido amniótico dentro del vientre debido a que si hay mucho o muy poco podría representar un problema aunque sabe que al ser madres primerizas podrían alarmarse además de que puede detectar si existe alguna anomalía física en alguna de las dos ― Aquí tienen a sus pequeñas ― comenta sonriendo al ver el brillo en los ojos de ambas.

Asami levanta la cabeza de donde ha permanecido recostada extasiada ante la imagen, aunque borrosa y oscura, le muestra a sus pequeñas y no puede esperar a que el plazo de los 9 meses para poder abrazar a sus niñas, dirige su atención a Korra, quien mira a detalle las dos pequeñas vidas que ha ayudado a crear y no puede sentirse más que dichosa y feliz de ser testigo de la perfección ante sus ojos por lo que no puede contener los sentimientos y emociones en las lágrimas que no ha sabido ha estado conteniendo en ese momento; la joven heredera esconde una sonrisa conmovida pues sabe que es inusual ver a la morena tan emotiva mostrándose siempre ruda y seria ante los temas de sus sentimientos así que intenta guardar la imagen en su memoria mientras que la doctora les mira enternecida pues durante el tiempo que lleva ejerciendo su carrera y especialidad, no ha visto reacción más emotiva en alguna otra pareja adolescente como puede apreciar con ambas jóvenes que parecen lo bastante enamoradas como para enfrentar la responsabilidad de ser madres a una edad tan temprana no como en otras situaciones en que ha atestiguado tristes casos de madres adolescentes.

―Bueno, felicidades ― interrumpe la escena ― creo que con esto ya pueden estar más tranquilas, felicidades han entrado a la recta final del embarazo ― comenta la galena con una sonrisa sincera ― creo que ya para estos momentos ambas bebés ya pesarán poco menos de 1 kilo si no es que menos por el embarazo doble ― continua observando el monitor ― pero su peso se triplicará en los próximos meses ― y no puede soltar una risilla burlona por la expresión sorprendida de la joven heredera ― así que tendrás que estar preparada para que la barriga crezca más.

― ¿Todavía más? ¿Eso puede ser posible? ― Pregunta a la nada ―Si ya de por sí no puedo verme los pies ahora no podré ni calzarme los zapatos ― comenta asustada.

―Tranquila ― Korra toma su mano y deposita un beso en su dorso ― me tienes a mí para hacerlo ― anima componiéndose de su estado estupefacto ante la impresión de ver con detalle a sus bebés y Asami le regala una sonrisa agradecida y aliviada provocando más ternura en la galena.

―Sí, bueno debo agregar que en las últimas semanas lo usual es aumentar medio kilo a la semana así que si debes cuidar tu dieta para prevenir los kilos de más ― aconseja la galena y la joven de mirada color esmeralda arruga la nariz en disgusto pero no dice nada porque entiende la situación ― pero ahora los nervios y sentidos del pequeño están muy desarrollados por lo que puede percibir con mayor nitidez los estímulos del medio y podrán notar que reacciona ante un ruido fuerte o una luz intensa así que recomiendo que traten de exponer a las gemelas a este tipo de ambientes, lo que requieren es tranquilidad y relajación ― aconseja apagando el equipo de cómputo no sin antes imprimir los ultrasonidos y grabar el disco correspondiente para entregárselos como recuerdo ― ¿ya han decidido los nombres? ― Pregunta.

―No, todavía no ― niega Korra ― esto es más difícil de lo que parece y más cuando no estamos de acuerdo en los nombres que nos gustan ― modera su voz a un tono más bajo para evitar que su novia le escuche ― además de que Asami es más testaruda de lo que parece y con lo perfeccionista que es, quiere que todo sea perfecto.

―Tranquila, sólo estará con este humor por un par de meses más ― se compadece ― trata de complacerla un poco, ya todo pasará ― le aconseja ― aunque quizá esto te sirva de experiencia para el próximo embarazo ― bromea provocando que la morena casi se atragante con su saliva al pensar en un segundo embarazo cuando duda poder sobrevivir el primero y contar su experiencia.

Korra le pasa un par de toallitas a su novia para limpiar su ya visible y abultado vientre que ha crecido lo bastante grande, aunque sin exageración; Asami camina hacia el vestidor para colocarse su vestido en color verde pastel y salir de la consulta.

Ambas salen con unas enromes sonrisas del consultorio, Asami abrazando el brazo de su novia, quien camina ausente observando embobada la fotografía del ultrasonido por lo que la joven heredera prácticamente le guía hasta el satomóvil pues deben dirigirse a casa de sus padres para comunicarles cómo han ido las cosas durante la consulta; la joven de cabellos color ébano pierde su mirada en una mujer que pasa a unos metros frente a ellas sujetando a un niño en brazos y a otro con su mano, no puede evitar imaginarse llevar así a sus pequeñas cuando tengan la edad suficiente para llevarlas a la escuela o primero que todo, enseñarles a caminar.

Así que una vez dentro del satomóvil, emprenden el camino hacia la mansión Sato donde sus padres seguramente les esperan y no se equivocan puesto que pueden ver el satomóvil de los padres de Korra estacionado en la glorieta de la entrada siendo recibidas por las dos maduras parejas en la sala principal.

―Hola, buenas tardes ― saludan ambas dando los respectivos besos en las mejillas y el apretón de manos.

― ¿Y cómo fue todo? ― Pregunta Yasuko tratando de contener los nervios por saber las noticias de sus nietas hablando por todos.

― ¿Todo bien con ellas? ― Secunda con ansias Senna esperando una respuesta rápida.

―Todo bien, la doctora dice que están dentro del peso indicado y ganando más tamaño con el paso de las semanas ― comienza Korra sonriente sacando su fotografía del ultrasonido para mostrarla pasándola a todos los presentes que miran enternecidos a sus futuras no natas nietas.

―Dice también que ya serán más receptivas y sensibles a los ruidos así que tengo que tener precaución ante esto ― interviene Asami.

―Por eso considero que ya no debes asistir a la escuela ― recomienda Hiroshi preocupado.

―No, todavía puedo estar allí papá y no, no tendré las clases particulares ― se niega Asami.

―A todo esto, ¿ya se decidieron por los nombres? ― Pregunta Tonraq para salvar a su consuegro de un posible cambio de humor.

―Todavía no, Asami no acepta mis sugerencias ― se queja Korra.

―Es que tus sugerencias no me convencen ― se defiende Asami encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al tema que más emoción le causa a su novia sin saber que su actitud al respecto le lastima un poco.

―La abuela de Korra, mi madre se llama Kaede ― aporta Senna deseando que los nombres dentro de la familia al menos sean reutilizados.

―Podrías utilizar Akemi, ese era el nombre que Hiroshi quería para ti ― comenta Yasuko.

Pronto todos se enfrascan en una discusión de argumentos al respecto sobre cómo debe llamarse o respetar los significados, aunque Asami se cierra y no quiere aceptar sugerencias.

―Un momento, soy yo quien tendrá a las niñas ― alza la voz molesta ― soy yo quien las está cargando así que cuando hagan lo mismo podrán decidir lo que ustedes quieran así que no pueden opinar ― sentencia con un par de llamas en sus ojos iracunda de repente por las hormonas.

―Tranquila cariño, nadie está diciendo lo contrario ― afirma Yasuko sorprendida por la actitud que ha tomado su hija.

―Simplemente estamos dando nuestra opinión ― secunda Senna ― como abuelas creemos que podemos dar su opinión ― defiende a su consuegra.

―Pues en lo que respecta al nombre, nadie más lo decidirá más que yo ― sentencia provocando en Korra una mirada triste sin darse cuenta.

―Bueno, creo que eso ya lo hablaremos, ¿Por qué no pasamos a cenar? ― Propone Tonraq al percatarse del ligero ceño fruncido de su hija y para no hacer más grande el asunto de los nombres.

―Secundo eso, tengo hambre ― apoya Korra proyectando una sonrisa fingida que no pasa desapercibida por su novia.

La cena transcurre en completo silencio a excepción del sonido de los cubiertos incomodando a Asami pues sabe que se ha excedido un poco en la conversación de los nombres percibiendo el dolor y tristeza de la mariscal quien, sólo juega con su comida mientras su mirada permanece ausente en el mantel como si esto fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo sin decir una sola palabra así que sabe que debe disculparse con ella.

―Eh… Yo quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento antes en la sala ― comienza con las mejillas sonrojadas ― sé que hacen las cosas con la mejor intensión, pero creo que eso es un asunto que sólo Korra y yo decidiremos ― sujeta la mano de la morena tratando de darle un discreto apretón en la mano intentando darle mayor énfasis a su disculpa, aunque la débil sonrisa en sus labios de su novia no le convence dándose cuenta de que le ha lastimado más de lo que parece.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8iE-BGr5kg> Nightcore lullaby for the princess)

Una dulce melodía llama la atención de Asami mientras sale del sanitario después de vaciar su vejiga que no puede permanecer llena mucho tiempo gracias al embarazo por lo que sus viajes al inodoro son muy constantes aunque ahora agradece que no sea su rostro quien le sale a cada momento y después de cada alimento; sigue el sonido de la melodía hasta la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de las gemelas y cuando asoma su cabeza, la imagen le enternece al ver a Korra meciéndose sobre la silla mecedora sosteniendo un par de libros, uno sobre su regazo y el otro en sus manos y el cual es el que produce la nostálgica melodía de cuna.

Korra permanece ajena a la presencia de su novia y continua balanceando la silla mientras contempla ambas cunas, una mirada de consternación en sus pupilas azules mientras lee en silencio la historia del libro en sus brazos frunciendo el ceño ligeramente aunque su mirada se torna triste conforme avanza su lectura que acompañada con la melodía hace que la piel de la joven heredera sienta una punzada en el corazón.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Pregunta suavemente Asami acercándose hasta su novia lo más sigilosa que puede.

―Asami, me asustaste ― se sobresalta un poco al desconcentrarse de su lectura.

―Pensé que podrías necesitar un poco de compañía ― se acomoda en una mejor posición para ver los libros y puede leer el título de nombres para bebés por lo que recuerda el incidente en casa de sus padres.

―Claro que sí ― le sonríe débilmente intentando levantarse, pero la joven heredera se lo impide sentándose sobre sus piernas haciendo que la silla se mueva un poco quitando el libro sobre su regazo y colocándolo en el suyo.

―Escucha, amor lo que dije esta tarde sobre lo de decidir los nombres… ― Es interrumpida por la morena.

―No hay nada de qué hablar, creo que nos excedimos un poco…

―No, sí hay de qué hablar ― le silencia los labios con su dedo índice ― te estoy quitando el poder de decidir en algo donde bebemos hacerlo las dos por igual porque tu ayudaste a crear estas vidas ― toma su mano y acaricia su vientre, ambas sintiendo el movimiento relajado de las gemelas manifestándose ligeramente ― es sólo que me estreso al pensar que podría elegir el nombre incorrecto y que sean ellas quienes sufran por eso, quiero que sus nombres sean algo significativo, algo que nos recuerde algo importante ― confiesa indecisa y observa el libro ― ¿hace cuánto lo compraste? ― Dirige su mirada hacia su regazo.

―Papá me lo dio, podríamos usarlo para ver opciones ― le sonríe sintiéndose feliz al saberse requerida para decidir.

―Sí, viéndolo de alguna manera positiva será útil de algún modo ― lo toma y lo hojea, aunque se distrae con el libro que Korra ha estado leyendo antes ― y, ¿eso qué es?

―Es un cuento que encontré en la librería hace unos días y me atrajo la melodía al abrirlo ― abre el libro y la música comienza a sonar ― aunque la historia es más compleja y triste, ¿Canción de cuna para una princesa? ― Observa con un deje de temor en su voz.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque las protagonistas son hermanas y a causa de su egoísmo, una de ellas, la hermana mayor, la princesa Celestia terminó desterrando a su hermana menor ignorándola por tanto tiempo sin darse en la princesa menor creció la oscuridad y cuando intentó reparar su falta ya era muy tarde porque su hermana intentó tomar el reino a la fuerza así que la princesa Celestia tuvo que tomar una decisión para salvar su reino, decidió desterrarla y encerrarla en la luna pero el sentimiento de culpa le embargó tanto que para intentar compensar su falta por todos esos años en soledad, le compuso una canción, su canción de cuna ― explica lo mejor que puede con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

―Bueno, sí… Es una historia… ― Busca las palabras correctas ― Un tanto compleja y trágica para el público a quien va dirigido ― concede pensando en la situación ― pero, ¿Por qué presiento que te afecta más de lo que parece? ― Toma su rostro entre sus manos y de manera gentil le observa haciendo que su novia suavice sus tensos rasgos.

―Es que… ― Toma una gran bocanada de aire ― Me preocupa que nuestras hijas puedan llegar a terminar como ellas, ¿Qué tal si no se llevan bien? ¿Qué pasa si se pelean siempre? O peor aún, ¿Qué tal si…? ― Comienza a balbucear preocupada mientras Asami le silencia con su mano.

―Eso no pasará ― interrumpe segura ― ellas se querrán y amarán mucho ― asegura.

― ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ― Le mira con dudas llenando sus pupilas opacando el brillo feliz que siempre les ha caracterizado.

―Porque lo sé, lo presiento ― sonríe acariciando su vientre ― ellas serán las mejores amigas además…― Sonríe pícara ― Son nuestras hijas, es más que obvio que se llevarán bien ― deposita un beso en sus labios ― ahora vamos a dormir que estoy muriendo de sueño y mis pies punzan demasiado ― señala hacia sus hinchados pies.

―Está bien ― le ayuda a ponerse en pie depositando el libro en una de las cunas para poder cargarla en brazos hasta la cama ― ¿quieres un masaje? ― Asami no puede negarse a la oferta por lo que suelta un pequeño gemido se satisfacción ante la idea.

***

Los cambios de humor son un constante en la joven heredera y si a eso se le suman las molestias nuevas que ha adquirido, la situación no es la mejor para la pobre de Korra pues de acuerdo a las palabras de la doctora, el cuerpo de la joven heredera se está preparando para el momento del parto por lo que es la cosa más normal según ella debido a que sucede con todas las embarazadas aunque la mariscal no sabe si alegrarse por estar enterada e intentar estar preparada o tirar la toalla y escribir su nota de suicido.

De acuerdo con la doctora, los dolores de espalda, sobre todo en la parte baja, son muy comunes así que ya son parte del día a día de la joven heredera que no termina de acostumbrarse pues a veces aparecen simplemente cuando camina un poco, sube las escaleras o se sienta, y eso es lo que más molestia le da debido a que se fatiga demasiado con pequeños detalles físicos como cuando no puede permanecer de pie mucho tiempo mientras cocina o quiere recoger parte de la casa. Aunque, según les ha explicado la doctora, esto se debe a que las gemelas ya han crecido y están desplazando su centro de gravedad, lo cual afectaría su postura; además, las hormonas hacen que sus ligamentos se distiendan y el útero presione con más fuerza algunos nervios.

El dolor es tan intenso y molesto algunas veces que Korra prefiere salir de su camino para no recibir algún regaño o discutir con ella pues el argumento de la joven heredera que, “todo esto tu culpa…”, la palabra culpa y su nombre siempre salen a colación dejándola sin palabras para no molestar más a su novia y extender la discusiones que usualmente son gritos no tan amenazantes pero ver la mirada encendida en llamas con un deje psicópata que la imagina estrangulándola, helaría la sangre de hasta el más valiente.

En palabras de la doctora, también suelen aparecer calambres en las piernas, sobre todo durante las noches, pero una excelente estrategia para aliviarlos, y que les ha recomendado, consiste en Korra le dé un masaje o ayudarle a estirar los músculos de las pantorrillas poniéndola de pie y doblando ligeramente la rodilla apuntando los dedos de los pies hacia delante y luego flexiónalos hacia arriba.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VIw7j1BjVo> ESPAÑOL - Dance Moms Baile Grupal - Suicide Hotline NA: quizá la canción no tiene mucho que ver con el tema en que se inspiró pero la letra me pareció perfecta como para un himno para nuestra pobre Korra cuando dice: “resiste un día más…” y siento que es cómo se da ánimos para continuar “resistiendo”)

Sí, toda una travesía turbulenta a la que se le añade el tema de los nombres que todavía no deciden.

― ¿Qué te parece este? ― Pregunta Korra señalando uno de los tantos nombres para seleccionar.

―El significado es muy simple ― rechaza tomando otro bocado de helado mientras recarga su cabeza y espalda en el pecho de su novia pues ha tomado asiento entre las piernas de ésta disfrutando de la hamaca que la morena ha instalado.

―Mmm… Entonces, ya te dije Akemi y Tamiko una vez, ¿Qué tienen de malo? ― Abre la boca para recibir una probada de helado de pistacho, un sabor no tan exótico ― Significa brillante y hermosa y niña extraordinaria, respectivamente ― murmura leyendo silenciosamente las palabras de los textos.

―No me convencen ― arruga un poco la nariz indecisa.

― ¿Qué piensas de Yuka y Kazuki? Que significan… ― Hojea el libro buscando los nombres ― Significan flor amable y paz y esperanza, supongo que podrían ir conlas niñas porque son muy tranquilas y además serán hermosas ― se inclina para besar la mejilla de su novia.

―No… No tienen eso que me atrae ― declina negando levemente con la cabeza pensando un poco ― ¿y si usamos Opal y Hanan? Opal sería como una forma de agradecimiento y homenaje y Hanan significa chica linda, risueña que divierte y cautiva a la gente por lo que considero apropiados los nombres ― argumenta acariciando y sobando su vientre de ocho meses que ahora luce tan o un poco más grande que un balón de baloncesto.

― ¿Por qué no dejamos fuera de esto a Opal? ― El recuerdo de su desaparecida novia todavía tiene un poco de peso sobre su memoria y aunque le parece lindo el detalle de querer nombrar a una de sus hijas como ella, considera que todavía no está lista para seguir escuchando su nombre, de momento, quizá en un futuro, tal vez pensaría en hacer un tributo a su querida ex-novia… ―Me gustaría algo… Relacionado a nuestras familias ― comenta nerviosa la mariscal.

― ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ― Pregunta frustrada metiendo la cuchara llena de helado en su boca en señal de disgusto.

― ¿Por qué no pensamos uno tú y uno yo? Me parece justo que así logremos opinar ambas de manera equitativa y justa.

―Creo que está bien, pero tenemos que tenerlo antes del baby shower ― comenta Asami tomando más helado.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFwoCgJD5SU> Sia - The greatest for cello and piano (COVER))

― ¿Un baby shower? ¿Quién lo organizará? ― Está temerosa de pensar en las locas ideas que quizá Ginger aporte.

―Nuestras madres y Ginger por supuesto… ― Asami comienza a comentarle las ideas que tiene y las fechas que podrían tomar, parece tan emocionada ante el evento por lo que sus ojos toman un brillo hermoso dándole la sensación de ser un par de joyas, las esmeraldas más relucientes jamás vistas y a Korra le parece ver a una niña hablando sobre regalos de navidad con la ilusión más infantil nunca antes vista por lo que se distrae de sus palabras y emocionadas frases sonriendo ligeramente sintiéndose más enamorada de la joven ―… Y pondríamos decoraciones en colores rosas, pensé en adornos con forma de almohadas bordadas, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Korra? ― Agita su mano levemente frente a ella consiguiendo atraer su atención ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Le regala una sonrisa confundida y boba pensando que quizá podría estar aburriéndole con sus delirios de futura madre.

―No pasa nada ― acaricia su mejilla una vez que la joven heredera se ha erguido y volteado su rostro hacia su novia, su sonrisa dulce calma la tensión que comienza a crecer un poco por el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos color ébano ― simplemente que… Te veías muy tierna y hermosa hablando de la fiesta, parecías una niña en navidad ― le envuelve entre sus brazos para volver a recostarla contra su pecho mientras sus manos se dirigen hacia su vientre abultado y comienza a dibujar patrones en círculo que masajean y relajan el cuerpo de su novia ― ya falta poco para tenerlas con nosotros ― murmura acercando sus labios hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia haciéndole cosquillas de manera ligera mientras quita unos mechones traviesos que se escapan de su improvisado peinado.

―Sí, falta poco ― Asami toma la mano izquierda de la mariscal y la entrelaza con la suya dando un apretón cuando las gemelas hacen acto de presencia sintiéndose contagiadas con la emoción de su madre por lo que hace una mueca y la morena acaricia sobre la zona con sus dedos intentando aliviar el ligero dolor.

A pesar de que la heredera se está preparando para entrar en el último mes del embarazo, poco puede quejarse de los movimientos las gemelas pues se han portado de maravilla con ella al no darle molestia en absoluto y hasta parecen disfrutar de una siesta siempre a excepción de cuando Korra está presente o no la han tenido cerca durante todo el día así que muestran su inquietud haciendo una “fiesta” en el vientre de la pobre heredera.

―Quiero sacar una foto de este momento ― comenta la joven deportista separándose un poco de su novia para alcanzar su celular depositado en una de las mesitas de noche, retoman la posición a excepción de que Korra se inclina para tomar foto mientras besa la mejilla de su novia elevando su mirada hacia la lente que sus manos mantienen elevada mientras Asami se recarga más en el cuerpo de su novia cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de sus labios sobre su mejilla pero sin poder esconder la feliz sonrisa mientras coloca sus manos sobre su vientre como si sostuviese a sus gemelas en sus brazos. 

***

La fiesta del baby shower no ha sido tan descabellada como ha pensado Korra pues en serio ha disfrutado bastante convivir con los invitados que han sido familiares y amigos compartiendo la dicha de dar la bienvenida a los dos miembros nuevos a este mundo; la mesa de dulces y los bocadillos con sabores combinando los contrastantes sabores picantes y dulces de las dos naciones han sido del agrado de todos y casi han desaparecido al instante en que se han abierto.

Asami ha reído bastante y disfrutado también recibiendo elogios y abriendo los regalos encontrándose con todo tipo de sorpresa que la han puesto bastante emotiva hasta el punto de las lágrimas aunque el momento más conmovedor para todos hasta el punto de formarles un nudo en la garganta han sido un par de videos expuestos: (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFwoCgJD5SU> Sia - The greatest for cello and piano (COVER) NA: ésta canción me encantó con un ritmo más lento y bueno tengo otra versión que pondré más adelante así que no me odien cuando la vuelvan a escuchar por favor)uno donde Korra se ha encargado de editar junto a Bolin reuniendo todas las fotografías de Asami desde el inicio del embarazo mostrando todo el proceso mes con mes incluyendo los ultrasonidos y cortos de vídeos que la morena se ha encargado de grabar a escondidas de su novia mostrando todas sus facetas y altibajos donde el humor no ha podido faltar; el otro vídeo, que sin duda ha hecho llorar un par de lágrimas a os presentes es un vídeo que Opal le ha pedido a su madre entregárselos cuando esta ocasión lo ameritara y en él ha aparecido completamente radiante y renovada, al parecer lo ha grabado desde antes de que todo el embrollo comenzara, expresando su alegría de que su loca idea funcionase y que ahora estuviesen esperando al fruto de su amor:

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqhRjghwFD4> Who are you Fifth Harmony Violin cover)

―Hola chicas ― saluda poniendo énfasis en su saludo sosteniendo la cámara con su mano libre recostándose en su cama, Asami cubre su boca con sus manos mientras Korra siente la garganta seca y sus ojos inundados en lágrimas ― bien, supongo que se preguntarán porqué les he dejado el vídeo y bueno, no quiero alargar las explicaciones enredando las cosas así que ― se encoge de hombros ― yo sabía que terminarían así y quería dejar mi felicitación por el maravilloso acontecimiento de la vida aunque no estaré para verlo en vivo y en directo ― su voz se quiebra un poco y sus ojos brillan conteniendo sus propias lágrimas, Su es un mar de llanto silencioso pues es la primera vez que vuelve a escuchar y ver a su bebé ― pero  saben que lo presenciaré donde quiera que esté porque por nada del mundo me lo perdería ― intenta ensanchar su sonrisa ― así que hola bebé, tú que estás ahí dentro, si me escuchas déjame decirte que eres muy afortunada o afortunado, no lo sé ― esto provoca una ligera risa en todos los presente ― porque tendrás unas mamis maravillosas, lo sé y por eso te lo digo, serás muy feliz con ellas porque te darán todo el amor que necesites y requieras, apuesto a que serás muy guapa o guapo pero no rompas corazones porque a veces es difícil repararlos porque recuerda que con cada alegría viene una tristeza pero con cada tristeza viene una alegría y para ellas, tu eres su alegría porque con cada vida que se va, una nueva vida viene ― suspira y aconseja ― pero eso sí, disfruta al máximo el regalo de vivir a su lado y quiérelas mucho de mi parte ― sonríe despidiéndose del lente con una enorme sonrisa feliz y rebosante de alegría, sin duda el momento más emotivo.

Korra suspira con nostalgia mientras camina hacia la habitación que comparte con la joven heredera, pero al entrar le encuentra tendida en el suelo recargada en la cama llorando a mares viendo el vídeo de su embarazo sollozando con angustia por lo que la morena corre en su ayuda pensando que algo grave ha pasado arrodillándose a su lado.

―Amor, ¿sucede algo? ― Le habla suavemente frotando sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla ― ¿Te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo, quieres que vayamos al hospital…? ― Le abraza con fuerza, pero de manera delicada.

―No… Es… Que… ― No puede hablar por lo sollozos intentando calmarse así que la mariscal no le presiona y simplemente se dedica a acurrucarla en sus brazos arrullándole con suaves movimientos de un lado a otro consiguiendo calmarla un poco.

―Ahora sí, ¿ya estás mejor? ― Se separa de ella y le mira a los ojos encontrándose con los orbes hinchados y las partes blancas con una tonalidad rojiza ― ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? ― La joven heredera asiente.

―Lo que pasa es que… No sé ni qué me pasa ― admite ― tengo miedo ― se abraza a su novia buscando cobijo y protección ― además me siento gorda, no puedo hacer muchas cosas mi estado, extraño estar en las porristas y ni siquiera me has propuesto matrimonio… ― Se echa a llorar otra vez.

―No, mi amor, no llores ― se siente frustrada al no tener las palabras precisas para decir en ese momento ― trata de calmarte ― sabe que estos cambios de humor son debido a las hormonas, la doctora les ha advertido y le ha aconsejado que trate de darle por su lado y no contradecirla ― ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no estás gorda, estás embarazada y llevas a un par de gemelitas aquí y cuando salgan volverás a ser delgada y estarás más hermosa de lo que estás ― acaricia su vientre consiguiendo hacerle sonreír ― el que no puedas hacer muchas cosas es por tu estado que es más delicado porque el parto está más cerca, acerca de las porristas… ― No sabe qué decir al respecto porque sabe que este es su último año en la preparatoria así que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ― Creo que veremos qué se puede hacer y sobre el matrimonio, eso lo hablaremos después con más calma ― trata de evadir el tema por un momento ― y sobre el miedo, ¿a qué le temes? ― Su voz se torna más suave.

―No sé, no sé realmente a qué le temo… ― Cubre un sollozo con su mano en su boca ― Supongo que es por el tema del parto, no siento que sea capaz de hacerlo, yo… ― Niega levemente enterrando el rostro en el pecho de su novia, su inseguridad aumentando.

―Oye, tranquila… ― Acaricia su cabello de manera delicada peinándolo con sus dedos pasándolos entre los mechones color ébano ― No estarás sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote y ayudándote en todo lo que pueda ― toma sus mejillas entre sus manos alejando su rostro escondido de su pecho para que le mire directamente a los ojos y confirmarle con ello que lo que dice es verdad ― nunca me separaré de ti ― sus labios se curvan en una leve sonrisa pues siente la angustia que embarga a la joven heredera, sin duda ella también tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar porque todo parece incierto pero sabe que no debe mostrarse débil ante la situación porque su flaqueo puede quebrantar más a su novia en ese momento, la joven de mirada color esmeralda regresa la sonrisa un poco más calmada sintiendo que su fortaleza regresa ― juntas siempre ― busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos dando un leve apretón.

 

***

Las semanas parecen estar yendo más a prisa para la joven pareja pues las molestias que ha estado mostrando Asami en los últimos días parecen indicar que el momento del parto está cerca aunque todas las situaciones han resultado falsas alarmas con diagnósticos que dicen lo mismo, el nacimiento está próximo y es algo normal pequeñas olas de dolor en forma de contracciones por lo que Korra está más que alerta para cuando llegue ese instante: una de las maletas está bajo la cama con ropa para vestir a toda una sala de recién nacidos pero por si la llegasen a olvidar hay otra en el satomóvil lista para tomarse porque Senna asegura que su hija siendo el manojo de nervios que es la olvidará de una u otra manera en la sala, eso o, quizás olvide otra cosa.

Yasuko por su parte, ha apostado que la maleta terminará en el ascensor consiguiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la morena que por un momento ha pensado que tal vez le daría ánimos con palabras de aliento aunque con todos apostando en su contra prefiere guardar silencio para que su presencia pase desapercibida y dejar de ser el motivo de burla para sus padres aunque por si las dudas ha estado tomando nota de todas las medida de precaución que podrían ayudarle a recordar todo e incluso ha diseñado un plan de rutas que la lleven lo antes posible hacia su satomóvil partiendo directo al hospital decidiendo que será necesaria colocar una silla de ruedas cerca de su habitación y otra en la sala porque no sabe en dónde puede pasar la ruptura de la fuente.

Durante la última revisión y visita a la doctora, todo parece ir bien a excepción de un aspecto que ha dejado preocupada a la galena debido a que uno de los cordones umbilicales está muy cerca del cuello de las gemelitas por lo que les pide estar atentas a cualquier anomalía aunque con paciencia les ha explicado que a estas alturas del embarazo, muchas mujeres comienzan a notar que sale líquido de sus pechos, que viene siendo el calostro, una sustancia de color amarillento muy nutritiva para el bebé y por lo que cual la joven heredera no debe alarmarse mucho. Aunque también les ha comentado hasta el cansancio desde que ha entrado a la recta final del embarazo, que durante este trimestre es fundamental que se mantengan siempre atentas a la presión sanguínea ya que suele subir un poco.

Pero, no obstante, les ha recalcado que síntomas como un aumento rápido de peso, hinchazón en manos y cara, visión borrosa y dolor de cabeza persistente pueden indicar que estás desarrollando un cuadro de preeclampsia y esto podría afectar al acelerar el día del parto así que por el momento la joven heredera está más que vigilada por todos a su alrededor.

También les ha recomendado que a lo largo de este trimestre, desde el inicio de éste último, se mantengan muy atentas a los movimientos del bebé y de hecho, lo ideal ha sido que los anotasen todos los días para que pudiesen notar si existe algún cambio debiendo elegir una hora en la cual las gemelas han solido estar más activas todos los días, a la misma hora, anotando el tiempo en que la joven de cabellos color ébano ha sentido diez movimientos estableciéndoles una regla general debiendo sentir 10 movimientos en 2 horas porque deben considerar que los movimientos fetales son un indicador del bienestar del pequeño por lo que una reducción de la actividad puede indicar algún problema que pudiese presentarse y así comunicárselo inmediatamente a la galena para cerciorarse de que todo va bien.

Pero algunas veces, los planes no resultan según planeado pues el momento en que las gemelas lleguen al mundo se ha adelantado más días de lo esperado, pero por estar impacientes por conocer a sus madres sino porque una de las gemelitas se ha enredado en el cordón umbilical, el temor de la doctora Tsun.

Una punzada de dolor invade el vientre de Asami esa madrugada mientras duerme o intenta dormir pues las gemelas han estado particularmente inquietas, bueno una más que la otra, durante todo el día y no le han dejado relajarse por completo pero considerando que podría tratarse de otra falsa alarma, lo ignora por completo o trata de hacerlo hasta ese momento cuando tiene la sensación de haberse orinado sobre la cama pues en los últimos días su vejiga le ha dado mucho trabajo con las constantes idas al sanitario pero cuando se da cuenta de que el dolor se incrementa y la que debería se orina es un poco más viscosa, comienza a asustarse.

―Korra ― mueve ligeramente a su novia, quien duerme pesadamente sobre la cama al haber sido un día particularmente cansado en la escuela, el trabajo y los entrenamientos ― Korra ― su voz suena más como un quejido y comienza a desesperarse por el dolor pero le asusta no sentir los movimientos que usualmente ambas gemelas hacen pues sólo una de las dos se mueve más en su lado derecho ― Korra ― vuelve a murmurar pero su voz suena más dolorida y casi estrangulada como lamento más fuerte.

― ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? ― Se sienta en la cama tallando sus ojos cansados para despertar un poco.

―Creo que es hora… ― Trata de halar aire practicando con los gestos que ha aprendido durante los cursos de las clases a las que han acudido ― ¡Korraaa…! ― Alarga la última “a” debido al dolor aunque tampoco sale como un grito y esto termina por despertar a su novia por completo que se pone en pie corriendo de un lado para otro buscando una sudadera para cubrir su camisa de franela negra perdiendo los pensamientos, la claridad en su mente y nublando su razón al comenzar a dar vueltas por toda la habitación murmurando cosas inentendibles.

― ¡Por dios! ¡Ya van a nacer! ― Cae en cuenta de que debe tomar la maleta y llevar a su novia hacia la silla de ruedas para transportarla hacia el estacionamiento donde espera el satomóvil así que busca bajo la cama para tomar la maleta llevándola hacia la silla de ruedas saliendo de la habitación completamente descalza dejando a la joven heredera sobre la cama en la misma posición en que ha estado desde que ha despertado.

Por un momento, Asami encuentra la situación muy graciosa porque será una historia digna de contarse y les causará mucha gracia pero no sentir los movimientos de una de las gemelas le alarma así que apartando el edredón de su cuerpo, se levanta lo más rápido que puede y el dolor le deja buscando la bata designada para llevarla consigo, toma el tiempo entre contracción y contracción intentando no distraerse de tomar aire por la boca mientras busca su bolso y marca el número de su madre y Senna para notificarles sobre la situación sabiendo que su despistada, nerviosa y alterada novia no lo hará así que después de algunos minutos en el celular toma su bolso y se dirige dificultosamente hacia la puerta de salida sosteniéndose de la pared al momento de una fuerte contracción por lo que reprime un gemido lastimero secando su frente llena de sudor a causa del esfuerzo que significa caminar un par de metros en su estado.

Mientras Asami sufre su travesía para salir del departamento, Korra va bajando en el ascensor sosteniendo la silla de ruedas con bastante fuerza por los nervios recargando la maleta en la silla, recarga la cabeza en una de las paredes hasta que se percata a través del reflejo en las paredes que a quien empuja en la silla es la maleta y no a su novia entrando en labor de parto así que se detiene un par de pisos abajo olvidando que el ascensor puede subir corre hacia las escaleras de emergencia llevando la silla hacia el departamento sin ver la dificultad entre los escalones y llegando en tiempo record a la puerta que es abierta por su novia.

― ¡Oh por dios, Asami! ― Le ayuda a sentarse en la silla y le empuja hacia el ascensor que justamente abre sus puertas en ese momento ― Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, amor ― murmura nerviosa y temblorosa al ver el estado adolorido de la joven heredera así que se apresura a presionar el botón del primer piso para usar una de las rutas que ha trazado olvidando la maleta en la puerta y las llaves del departamento en el picaporte así que se da la vuelta para apresurarse otra vez a tomar la maleta sin predecir que las puertas del ascensor se cierran justamente cuando pretende volver a entrar.

Sin duda, toda una travesía de la que se reirá mucho cuando todo pase así que apoyándose en su condición de deportista se hecha la maleta al hombro y corre hacia los escalones de la escalera de emergencia otra vez y comienza a descender lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permiten haciendo un tiempo record que impresionaría a su entrenador y que no sabía podría hacer, bueno, a no ser por el hecho de que va a ser madre y su novia embarazada está sola en el ascensor bajando en ese momento.

―Asami… ― Es cortada por la mirada llameante de la joven heredera ― Sí, al satomóvil, ya voy, ya voy… ― Empuja la silla hacia el satomóvil estacionado frente al lobby del edificio y con sumo cuidado le toma en sus brazos y le coloca en el asiento del copiloto abrochando su cinturón de seguridad arrojando la maleta al asiento trasero pero cuando está por intentar encender el vehículo no encuentra las llaves y comienza a dar saltitos sobre su asiento buscando las dichosas llaves ― Las llaves ― siente que la presión de estar haciéndolo todo mal le está oscureciendo la mente ademaás de que ni cuenta se ha dado de que todavía va descalza.

―Amor, por… Favor ― murmura entrecortada la joven de mirada color esmeralda ― trata de… Calmarte ― le alienta tomando su mano.

―Lo siento tanto, mi amor ― comenta la morena con la voz quebrada por la desesperación ― lo estoy haciendo todo mal y yo… ― Toma un respiro con una gran bocanada de aire e introduce la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera encontrando lo que busca ― Gracias Raava ― enciende el satomóvil y en el camino se pasa los semáforos en rojo corriendo con la suerte de no ser detenida por algún oficial durante el trayecto.

―Korra, amor… Quiero… Queremos… Llegar vivas ― comenta la joven heredera al ver la velocidad que llevan y si no estuviese sintiéndose adolorida se reiría del estado histérico de su novia.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-5usGo_xdE> Sia - The Greatest | Acoustic cover by Bely Basarte)

Justo cuando detiene el satomóvil en el estacionamiento, los vehículos de sus padres hacen lo mismo pero sin esperar por ellos a que se le unan, Korra toma en brazos a Asami para dirigirla hacia la recepción solicitando, bueno más bien exigiendo, una silla para su novia así que cuando una enfermera se acerca con una, la morena le quita el lugar a la pobre mujer y comienza a empujarla por los pasillos con maleta en hombro buscando desesperada a la doctora Tsun, a quien encuentra pero pasa por ir a gran velocidad así que debe regresar para recibir indicaciones.

―Tráela por aquí ― le indica guiándole hacia una habitación preparada para ella pues durante el transcurso se han puesto en contacto con ella ― ayúdala a recostarse, necesito revisar algo ― trae todo el equipo necesario para monitorear los signos y señales de vida de las gemelas porque hay algo que le alarma debido a las observaciones y comentarios de Asami cuando han conversado por teléfono y su expresión no ayuda a tranquilizar a la joven pareja una vez que el monitor muestra sus temores.

― ¿Su…Sucede algo? ― Murmura entre dientes la joven heredera mientras la morena sujeta su mano dirigiendo su mirada hacia la doctora.

―Sucede que una de las gemelas, no sé cómo, viene con el cordón enredado al cuello y no sé si podrá resistir el proceso del parto normal, aunque la otra ya está más que preparada para el parto ― explica lo más calmada que puede.

―No entiendo, ¿quiere decir que tendría que haber intervención quirúrgica para recibir a una mientras que la otra nacerá sin problema alguno? ― Interroga Korra nerviosa observando a su novia tratando de contener el dolor en su rostro.

―En efecto, pero para no arriesgar a las tres lo más recomendable será operar ― aconseja la doctora sopesando la situación entre sus manos.

―Sí es lo que usted cree más conveniente… ― Se ve interrumpida por la joven heredera.

―No, ellas nacerán sin necesidad del bisturí ― su mirada ve suplicante a la morena ― por favor, déjenme vivir ese momento ― suplica limpiando el sudor que baja por su frente hacia sus ojos, ha estado esperando este momento por muchos meses y no quiere perder la oportunidad aunque la verdadera razón de empeñarse en ello no la sabe.

― ¿Doctora? ― La mariscal le mira buscando ayuda para no arriesgarlas.

―… ― Asami le mira con determinación aun a pesar de contener los dolores de las contracciones ― Ok, pero si vamos hacer esto tenemos que hacerlo ya y si algo se complica la sala de operaciones estará lista para usarse ― le advierte a la joven heredera mientras da indicaciones a la enfermera que le asiste para preparar a Asami por lo que saca a la morena empujándole fuera de la habitación para comenzar, por un momento Asami mira con temor la separación de su novia así que estirando sus manos tratan de disfrutar el contacto hasta que sólo las puntas de sus dedos se tocan y una cortina les separa.

―Necesito que te prepares con el equipo si vas a entrar con ella ― aconseja la doctora acercándose hasta Korra, quien asiente de manera ausente cubriendo su boca con sus manos dando una pesada exhalación.

―Por favor ― detiene a la galena del brazo antes de que comience a caminar ― las pongo en sus manos ― su mirada azulina se muestra cristalizada con el temor de perder a sus mujeres y la doctora le regala una sonrisa intentando mostrarse autosuficiente, aunque por dentro está más que nerviosa por no saber lo que puede pasar.

****   

Un momento antes de ingresar a la sala, los padres de ambas a excepción de Hiroshi, quien se encuentra de regreso a mitad de su viaje de negocios debido a la noticia, les regalan sus palabras de apoyo intentando sonar lo más optimistas que pueden ante la situación mientras intentan alentar a la morena a mantenerse lo más serena y firme que pueda.

―Ya no podemos esperar para poder conocer a nuestras nietas ― comenta Senna con una ligera sonrisa, aunque su mirada muestra consternación de madre.

―Todo saldrá bien ― asegura Tonraq colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija asintiendo con firmeza a la joven heredera.

―Te quiero mi amor, lo harás bien ― Yasuko le da un abrazo fuerte a su adolorida hija transmitiéndole todo el amor que siente por ella para intentar tranquilizarla un poco pues sabe que tiene más miedo de lo que aparenta por ser madre primeriza aunque su preocupación de madre parte su corazón al verla sufrir de aquella manera ― Korra… ― Da un ligero apretón a la mano de la morena una vez que se ha separado del abrazo ― Cuídala mucho ― la aludida asiente pasando saliva y volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo toma aire para tratar de llenarse de fuerza comenzando a caminar hacia donde llevan a su novia.

―Opal… Por favor ayúdanos para que todo salga bien ― vuelve su mirada hacia el techo suplicando ayuda celestial para que las gemelas lleguen al mundo con bien.


	31. Capítulo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de que las gemelas lleguen al mundo ha llegado, pero hay un pequeño acontecimiento que quizá empañe esa felicidad y les arruine el que debería ser uno de los mejore días para las chicas... ¡¡Vamos Asami, tú puedes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos chic@s por aquí les dejo este último capítulo de la temporada perdonen el retraso que tuve pero en el últimos he tenido algunos problemas personales y familiares que me han mantenido con la mente bloqueada (como sino tuviera suficiente con los problemas de mis otros fics, mis papás han estado hablando de separarse y yo personalmente apoyo a mi mamá porque conozco la situación pero es un tanto difícil hacerse a la idea aunque estoy más preocupada por mis hermanas menores en cómo esto les está afectando) en fin perdonen por poner este drama y hacerles saber mis problemas, sólo ignoren eso...  
> En fin, también quería aprovechas para enviar un agradecimiento especial a todos aquell@s usuarios que me apoyaron enviando las sugerencias para nombres aunque al final me decidí por otros:  
> *SyaoDH Y que tal Akemi (Brillante y Hermosa) y Tamiko (Niña Extraordinaria)...  
> *Ass-ami Para el nombre de las niñas:  
> 1- Yuka que significa flor amable o tierna flor y se la puede comparaf a la amabilidad y ternura de opal como un homenaje hacia ella.  
> 2- Kazuki que significa paz y esperanza lo que les hace falta a estas enamoradas.  
> Aqui te dejo una pagina que seguro te ayude sino te gustan estos http://m.listas.20minutos.es/lista/250-nombres-japoneses-con-significado-y-simbolo-kanji-324630/  
> *Holaqueace  
> 1) Sería Opal( la que nazca primera) porque gracias a ella las dos tortolitas pudieron formar su relación sin tener el remordimiento !!!  
> 2) Hanan se llamaría la segunda!!! Te preguntarás porque !! En realidad el significado del nombre es Chica linda , risueña , que divierte y cautiva a la gente...!!! Lo que (para mí ) se hace el nombre a la personalidad de Opal !!  
> Y si te das cuenta , los dos nombres tienen concordancia , ya que Opal fue divertida , linda , etc.....  
> *Zhyo_Jarjayez Sayumi, significa mi princesita.  
> Gracias a todos ustedes y a los lectores que han estado al pendiente de los acontecimientos a lo largo de esta historia loca que se me ocurrió un día de Diciembre mientras caminaba a mi trabajo, nos estamos leyendo en los próximos capítulos aunque les advierto que podrían ser un poco cortos, bueno sin más me despido por algunos días mientras trabajo en lo siguiente de la nueva etapa de las chicas como madres...  
> Hasta luego, nos estamos leyendo

**Capítulo 25**

 

_Uh-oh, me estoy quedando sin respiración, pero yo_

_Oh, yo, yo tengo estamina_

_Uh-oh, corro ahora, cierro mis ojos_

_Bueno, oh, tengo estamina_

_Y uh-oh, veo otra montaña que escalar_

_Pero yo, tengo estamina_

_Y uh-oh, necesito otro amor que sea mío_

_Porque yo, tengo estamina_

_No te rindas, no me rendiré_

_No te rindas, no no no_

_No te rindas, no me rendiré_

_No te rindas, no no no_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande, estoy viva_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande esta noche, la más grande_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_Bueno, uh-oh, se me acaba la respiración, pero yo_

_Oh, yo, tengo estamina_

_Uh-oh, corro ahora, cierro mis ojos_

_Pero, oh, tengo estamina_

_Y oh sí, corro hacia las olas allá abajo_

_Pero, tengo estamina_

_Y oh sí, corro y soy suficiente_

_Y uh-oh, tengo estamina_

_No te rindas, no me rendiré_

_No te rindas, no no no_

_No te rindas, no me rendiré_

_No te rindas, no no no_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande, estoy viva_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande esta noche, la más grande_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_[Post-Chorus: Sia]_

_Oh-oh, tengo estamina_

_Oh-oh, tengo estamina_

_Oh-oh, tengo estamina_

_Oh-oh, tengo estamina_

_[Kendrick Lamar]_

_Hey, soy la verdad_

_Hey, soy la sabiduría de los caídos, soy la juventud_

_Hey, soy el más grande, hey, esta es la prueba_

_Hey, trabajo duro, rezo duro, pago deberes, hey_

_Me transformo con la presión, soy manos a la obra con esfuerzo_

_Caí dos veces antes, mi salto atrás fue especial_

_Las caídas te atraparán, y los críticos te probarán_

_Pero el fuerte sobrevivirá_

_Otra cicatriz podría bendecirte, ah_

_[Sia (Kendrick Lamar)]_

_No te rindas, (no me rendiré)_

_No te rindas, (no no no)_

_No te rindas, (no me rendiré)_

_No te rindas, (no no no)_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande, estoy viva_

_Soy libre de ser la más grande esta noche, la más grande_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas, no no no)_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas, no no no)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

_La más grande, la más grande viva_

_(No te rindas, no te rindas, no te rindas; tengo estamina)_

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiUUIHv6uVY> Natasha Bedingfield - Little Too Much [Something Borrowed] Subs. Español)

―Vamos Asami… Sólo un poco más y la primera bebé saldrá ― pide la doctora sujetando la delicada cabeza de la primera gemela, su cabello castaño como su madre Korra ― el tiempo es esencial para la otra, entre menos tardemos con ella más probabilidades hay de que la cirugía no sea necesaria ― comenta la doctora lo más calmada que puede sosteniendo con delicadeza los pequeños hombros que ahora salen poco a poco mientras Asami da una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo y la sensación de desgarre en su cuerpo.

―Yo sé que tú puedes mi amor ― murmura suavemente Korra cerca de su oído y tratando de sujetar lo más firmemente la mano de su novia a pesar de que hace unos minutos ha sentido como los huesos han sido pulverizados por el desesperado y fuerte agarre de la joven heredera hasta le parece haber escuchado el crujir de las fracturas, quizá sea una exagerada, pero por si acaso se realizará unas radiografías.

―Eso intento… ― Responde entre dientes Asami intentando no gritar mientras sujeta la tela del equipo para operaciones que usa Korra en ese momento acercándola hacia su rostro para que le escuche bien ― Pero… Recuer… Recuérdame…. Decirte que… No, la próxima… Vez que ha… Hablemos de… Bebés ― sentencia dando un nuevo grito de dolor cuando ha salido más de la mitad del cuerpo de la bebé ― ¡Ahhhh! ¡Korra! ¡Te odio! ― Suelta entre dientes dando otro fuerte apretón en la mano lastimada ― ¡Ya sácala de ahí! ― hace referencia a la bebé dirigiendo el comentario a la doctora viéndole con llamas en los ojos, una mirada que ha dejado a la morena congelada y paralizada con temor en más de alguna ocasión durante los meses de embarazo.

―Sí… ― Hace una mueca de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos piensa que esta es la peor herida que ha tenido en su corta carrera deportista a pesar de que ha sido tacleada por jugadores que doblan su tamaño y peso ― Yo también te amo cariño ― murmura entre dientes conteniendo el dolor.

Ambas se distraen en su pequeña interacción amor-odio por un momento que no se dan cuenta de que la primera bebé ya ha salido de su pequeño lugar seguro hasta que el llanto de la recién nacida inunda la habitación haciendo uso de la potencia que le dan sus recién estrenados pulmones y la doctora llama a la morena para cortar el cordón umbilical.

―Korra… ― Murmura una adolorida y sudorosa Asami levantando lo más que puede su cabeza apoyando parte de su peso en sus codos sobre la camilla, algunos mechones escapan de su improvisado peinado y se pegan en el sudor de su frente debido al esfuerzo.

―Sí, nuestra pequeña Yasu ha llegado ― murmura la morena regresando a su lado una vez que ha cortado el cordón, deposita un beso en su frente mientras las lágrimas inundan sus orbes ― Yasu… ― Repite el nombre sacando una ligera sonrisa adolorida a su novia debido al nombre que ha estado rondando su mente desde hace un par de días como un pequeño tributo a su suegra.

― ¿Yasu? ― La joven heredera le mira dulcemente agradeciéndole el gesto pues desde el día del desacuerdo sobre los nombres no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y de cierta forma siente que es una especie de tributo a su madre que va muy de acuerdo con lo que ella misma ha estado pensando.

―Yasu… ― Asiente con una sonrisa limpiando los rastros del ligero llanto observando con preocupación cómo una de las enfermeras se lleva a su hija para limpiarla y sacar el resto del líquido amniótico de su cuerpo además de hacer un chequeo general.

―Tranquila, la asearán un poco para ponerla presentable ― le asegura la doctora a la morena, quien no pierde de vista el movimiento de la enfermera que se ha llevado a la pequeña castaña como lo dicta su instinto de madre primeriza temerosa de que algo pueda pasarle ― bien, esto fue muy sencillo ― comenta la galena atrayendo la mirada de la mariscal y posando la propia en la joven heredera ― viene lo complicado, si queremos que nada le pase a la otra bebé tenemos que actuar más rápido que con la anterior, ¿preparada para eso, Asami? ― La joven de cabellos color ébano se recarga en sus codos para acomodarse mejor soltando un suspiro y con él, la pesada respiración que no ha sabido que ha estado conteniendo mientras da un gran respiro buscando el soporte de su novia nuevamente en su mano lastimada y la morena sólo puede hacer una mueca de dolor ante el gesto pero presiona la mandíbula para contener un gemido lastimero y así comienza nuevamente la faena para traer al mundo a la segunda bebé.

***

Mientras la acción sucede dentro de la sala de partos, la situación no es la mejor para los preocupados abuelos que parecen intercambiar lugares para rondar la sala de espera pues al momento en que Tonraq toma asiento, Yasuko se levanta para estirar las piernas abrazándose a sí misma buscando el consuelo de un abrazo confortante mientras que Senna ora en silencio a los espíritus en una de las esquinas más apartadas.

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ― la profunda voz de Tonraq suena a la espalda de la nerviosa mujer de cabellos color ébano idénticos a su hija ― Asami es fuerte y nuestras nietas también ― le asegura una vez que se ha dado la vuelta colocando su mano para enfatizar el gesto.

―Lo sé, pero como madre no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, soy su madre ― su sonrisa trae consigo un par de lágrimas preocupadas.

― ¿Cómo están? ― Interrumpe las siguientes palabras de Tonraq la voz de Hiroshi entrando a gran velocidad a la sala de espera ― Viene lo más pronto que pude ― deja su abrigo y saco sobre uno de los sillones acercándose a abrazar a su esposa.

―Todo parecía ir bien pero de último momento uno de las bebés, no sé cómo, pero ha terminado con el cordón umbilical al cuello y eso ha complicado todo para un parto normal aunque tu hija, como testaruda que es no quiere una operación ― señala nerviosa con las manos temblorosas ― y pues hasta ahora no hemos tenido noticias de qué está pasando ― su mirada se dirige hacia las puertas por las que hace una hora han desaparecido su hija y la morena.

―La doctora dice que si hacen todo rápido puede que no tenga necesidad de operar así que de momento sólo falta esperar ― Tonraq cruza sus grandes brazos sobre su pecho dando un suspiro cansando.

―Tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien ― Hiroshi pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Yasuko y le guía hacia uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala sujetando sus manos una vez que han tomado asiento volviendo con esa pequeña conversación a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

***

―… Asami, ella no puede hacer todo el trabajo ― sentencia la doctora al no ver progreso alguno en los esfuerzos de la joven heredera que para este momento ha casi pulverizado los huesos en la mano de Korra ― necesito que cooperes un poco más o será tarde ― comenta sujetando los pequeños piecitos de la bebé.

―Es… Eso in… Intento ― responde al borde de las lágrimas y sollozos debido al dolor y desesperación que siente de no poder ayudar a su hija.

―Vamos mi amor, yo sé que tú puedes ― murmura lo más suavemente la morena ―un empujón más, sólo uno más ― su voz se entrecorta debido al dolor que le provoca la lesión en su mano ― sólo uno más ― su cálido aliento choca contra el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven de mirada color esmeralda.

―Creo que… Ya… No pue… Ya no puedo más… ― Su cuerpo cae sobre la pequeña cama paralizado y controlado completamente por el dolor que le martillea el cuerpo con miles de cuchillas ― Lo… Lo siento… Ya no ― su respiración s pesada y entrecortada.

― ¿Qué dices, mi amor? ― Korra sujeta lo mejor que puede la mano de su amada mientras le atrae para besar su sudorosa frente apartando unos mechones  pegados a sus mejillas y frente ― Eres fuerte amor, siempre lo has sido ― pega su frente a la de su novia ― fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar el regalo de tener a dos pequeñas vidas en tu vientre antes del tiempo programado mientras enfrentaste los reproches de esta sociedad que te consideró una irresponsable adolescente ― besa su mejilla ― eres valiente y fuerte por estar soportando este dolor agonizante para poder tenerlas en tus brazos como lo has imaginado durante todos esos nueve meses y no puedes darte por vencida a tan sólo minutos de poder ver los rostros de ambas ― le alienta con la voz emotiva pero firme ― yo sé que tú puedes ― la joven heredera toma un poco de aire y después, apoyándose sobre sus codos la faena vuelve a comenzar.

― ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ― El grito debido al alcance del dolor en su última punzada y empuje, que es aprovechado por la doctora para darle una pequeña ayuda a la madre y a la bebé.

Con cuidado pero también con rapidez, la doctora toma el cuerpo de la bebé entre sus brazos apresurándose a cortar el cordón alrededor de su cuello que comienza a dejar marca pero teme que sea muy tarde pues la pequeña no emite sonido alguno y no parece moverse, levanta la mirada hacia su paciente sobre la cama, quien se incorpora un poco para ver qué sucede con su bebé, mientras que su novia le mira interrogante y preocupada por la mirada que la galena le dedica.

― ¿Cómo…Cómo está? ― Pregunta la joven heredera con la voz entre cortada y apartando un par de mechones de su mejilla.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvkr7c2rMPA> DANCE MOMS Season 8 - Is CHLOE LUKASIAK Returning For Saving The Show??)

―Ella… ― Un nudo se forma en la garganta de la doctora y de pronto siente la boca seca, ha tenido que dar éste tipo de noticias antes pero con las miradas y las expresiones que le dedican la joven pareja de madres primerizas, le es difícil comunicar sus sospechas mientras aferra el cuerpecito inerte de la bebé, “vamos, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor Raava, por favor, vamos nena , yo sé que tú puedes …”, piensa y ruega mentalmente conteniendo sus lágrimas al ver la expresión pacífica de la pequeña entre sus brazos ― lo siento…

― ¿Qué? ― Es lo único que pueden decir al unísono ambas observando el pequeño bulto que no se mueve o emite sonido algún en los brazos de la doctora.

―Mi… Mi bebé ― a penas pronuncia Asami se echa a llorar desplomándose sobre la pequeña cama mientras Korra cubre su boca con ambas manos para acallar sus sollozos sintiendo sus lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

―Lo siento en verdad, hicimos todo en poco tiempo, pero… ― Sus palabras parecen vacías al dar la explicación pues siente que no tendrán consuelo alguno en las jóvenes pues les ha tomado cierto cariño al haber sido participe en su historia de amor durante el tiempo en que se ha gestado el embarazo ― Supongo que no fuimos muy rápidas… ― Desvía la mirada porque se siente culpable al haber fallado como practicante de la medicina y no haber cumplido con su objetivo de traer vida a este mundo.

― ¿Podemos verla? ― Suplica Korra pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia abrazándola para intentar darle consuelo pues sea como sea, la dicha que han sentido al ver a su primera hija nacer se ha esfumado en ese momento al recibir la peor noticia que un padre puede recibir sumándole el hecho de que es el día de su nacimiento, pero tienen que decirle adiós ― Ella es bellísima ― murmura con voz entrecortada una vez que la doctora la ha pasado hacia sus brazos, acaricia su húmeda cabellera en color ébano soltando un pequeño sollozo que ha escapado mientras se acerca hacia su novia, quien está deshecha ente momento.

―Sí, lo es ― comenta Asami ahora sosteniéndola entre sus brazos acercando su mejilla hacia la pequeña cabecita para frotarla intentando grabar la sensación en su piel mientras Korra pasa su dedo índice sobre la regordeta mejilla de la bebé detallando sus rasgos lo mejor que sus lágrimas se lo permiten, un nudo se ha formado en sus gargantas.

La pequeña tiene el mentón de la morena pero la nariz de Asami al igual que su hermana aunque claramente destacan más rasgos de la mariscal y su herencia de la tribu del Sur a pesar de que su piel no es tan morena pero se encuentra en el punto exacto de la combinación entre sus madres y por lo que ha visto Korra, su pequeña Yasu parece haber heredado más rasgo de su novia aunque su piel es idéntica a la de su hermana, las predicciones de la doctora han fallado al asegurar que serían gemelas idénticas.

―Mi Saeko, mi pequeña ― murmura Asami aferrando el cuerpecito inmóvil de su hija.

― ¿Saeko? ― Sonríe débilmente la morena acariciando la pequeña mata de cabello color ébano.

―Sí, por tu mamá además de que significa tranquila ― la escena conmueve a todos los presentes que no saben qué hacer ante el sufrimiento y por un momento todos guardan silencio, incómodos ante la situación hasta que la puerta se abre dejando entrar a la enfermera que lleva consigo a Yasu sollozando intranquila ― como está ahora ― no puede contener más las lágrimas.

―Curioso, Yasu también significa algo parecido, significa calma ― la pareja se abraza buscando consuelo, pero aferrándose a la inmóvil Saeko.

***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvkr7c2rMPA> DANCE MOMS Season 8 - Is CHLOE LUKASIAK Returning For Saving The Show??The greatest -sia (cover Alex Aiono versión lenta) NA: ustedes disculparán pero amo el show y de hecho soy del teamChloe pero fue más por la canción que la repetí porque me inspiré mucho con éste capítulo en particular porque me es emotiva y tiene es toque entre triste y alentador)

La doctora Tsun camina desorientada fuera de la sal de partos con la mirada en el suelo completamente deshecha ante el suceso y como si fuera poco tener que decirles ahí mismo a las jóvenes madres la peor noticia también tiene que hacerlo con los preocupados abuelos que le abordan cuando pasa cerca de la sala de espera.

―Doctora, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ― Senna y Yasuko son las primeras en acercarse.

― ¿Cómo están ellas? ― La mirada que recibe Senna es muy desalentadora, pero de inmediato la descifran ambas abuelas ― No…

―Dígame que no es lo que me imagino ― suplica Yasuko volviéndose para abrazarse a su esposo mientras Tonraq sujeta a su esposa.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ― Temeroso de preguntar, Tonraq sabe que deben saber cómo está la situación para intentar ayudar a las chicas.

―La primera bebé nació rápido y sin dificultades, es una bebé hermosa ― asegura forzándose a sonreír ― la segunda… ― Guarda silencio pues su boca se siente seca ― hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero supongo que no fue lo suficiente, ella… ― Se interrumpe al ver las expresiones descompuestas de los cuatro adultos, Yasuko y Senna son un mar de llanto mientras que Hiroshi tiene la mirada perdida conteniendo las lágrimas y Tonraq cubre su boca con su mano desviando la mirada hacia el pasillo tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, el evento que mayor felicidad debería estar causándoles es también el día más oscuro ― Ella… ― Se ve interrumpida por una de las enfermeras que se acerca presurosa pidiéndole volver a la sala de partos.

―Es un milagro, un maravilloso milagro ― argumenta halándole dejando desconcertados a los cuatro adultos.

***

Una vez que ha salido la doctora, la habitación está en completo silencio que se ve interrumpido por los sollozos de Yasu, quien parece ajena al dolor que pasan sus madres en ese momento, pero lo que nadie sabe es que con su silencioso llanto trata de comunicarse con su otra mitad, su confidente esos nueve meses y con quien ha compartido el vientre de su mamá todo ese tiempo pero sintiendo que no funciona, sus pulmones se llenan de aire y su llanto se incrementa así que la enfermera la pasa a Korra, quien la recibe sonriendo levemente y la acerca a su novia y hermana; Yasu busca contacto estirando sus pequeños brazos hasta topar con lo que busca, la mano de Saeko, pero percibiendo que no se mueve, golpea levemente la mano de su hermana sin obtener respuesta aun, así que sólo le un recurso que sabe debería funcionar, llora y grita a todo pulmón consiguiendo, milagrosamente, que el bulto inerte en las manos de su madre se mueva como si acabase de despertar.

― ¿Korra? ― Asami mira sorprendida a la morena, quien a su vez le mira desconcertada.

―Se movió ― toma a la pequeña Saeko en sus brazos y ésta comienza a toser restos del líquido amniótico así que se apresura a llevarla con una de las enfermeras, que le revisa de inmediato sorprendiéndose al leer signos vitales en la bebé que momentos antes ha estado inmóvil y de quien se ha cerciorado que ha nacido sin vida.

―Pero… ― Sus ojos no pueden abrirse más de lo que ya están así que saliendo de su trance, comienza el protocolo de limpieza pidiendo que lleven a la doctora Tsun para que se entere de lo sucedido ― Es un milagro, un verdadero milagro ― murmura sorprendida observando a la joven pareja con perplejidad.

―Sí, un verdadero milagro ― susurra Korra acariciando la mata de cabellos castaños de su Yasu mientras mira hacia el techo agradecida, “no sé cómo lo hiciste Op, pero te debo una, a ti y a Raava…”, piensa mientras suspira aliviada al igual que Asami.

***

Después de preguntar sin obtener respuestas acertadas, la doctora Tsun determina que, aunque le cueste admitirlo, en efecto se trata de un milagro o que ciertas personas tienen un poderoso ángel guardián allá arriba, sin duda el alma le ha regresado al cuerpo cuando ha visto lo sana que se encuentra la pequeña pero fuerte Saeko, pero para evitar cualquier otro contratiempo ha pedido una constante vigilancia y monitoreo de las gemelas en las incubadoras.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzWkKXuv00U> Frances - Don't Worry About Me)

―Korra ― murmura Tonraq al ver salir a su hija por las puertas de la sala de parto y todos le rodean preocupados, pero al ver la sonrisa brillante en su rostro se confunden ― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ― Señala Yasuko al ver su mano vendada.

―Digamos que Asami es más fuerte de lo que parece ― explica el incidente de los apretones sobre su lastimada mano consiguiendo un par de sonrisas de sus padres, sin duda una historia que más adelante será recordada con burla, aunque eso no les resta la preocupación sobre una de sus nietas.

―Korra, ¿Cómo están? ― Interrumpe Hiroshi ― La doctora Tsun no nos has aclarado nada y estamos preocupados.

―Bueno, fue un gran susto al principio… ― Comienza a relatar, sus padres le miran sorprendidos por lo que les cuenta y más en la parte en la que Saeko ha nacido prácticamente muerta ― Ha sido un milagro, un maravilloso y grandioso milagro ― comenta viendo cómo sus padres sueltan la respiración que han estado conteniendo.

― ¿Y Asami? ¿cómo está, dónde está? ― Pregunta Senna.

―Ella está bien, está descansando y de hecho la están cambiando a una habitación privada para su comodidad ― explica ― ¿quieren conocer a sus nietas? ― El cuarteto de adultos asiente y siguen a la morena al área de recién nacidos ― les presento a Yasu y Saeko ― señala a las gemelas con orgullo, un par de bultitos envueltos en un par de mantitas color rosa y quienes duermen placida y pacíficamente en sus incubadoras.

Los orgullosos abuelos no pueden evitar hacer comparaciones sobre el mayor parecido y los genes que predominarán a futuro lo que desencadena una discusión sobre quien las consentirá más o quien tendrá mayor derecho por el parecido, Korra solo les observa ser echados del área por estar irrumpiendo el silencio en el pabellón y haber despertado a otros bebés mientras ella se dirige hacia la habitación de su novia, quien de momento está despierta.

―Hola tú ― saluda Korra desde la puerta contemplando la belleza delicada de su novia postrada en la cama descansando después de tantos acontecimientos exaltados durante esa madrugada.

―Hola ― Asami le ve acercarse e inconscientemente acaricia la trenza que sujeta su cabello comprobando que todos los mechones estén en su lugar, su rostro algo demacrado por el esfuerzo realizado y un par de ojeras adornando sus ojos por el cansando y la falta de sueño.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Le sonríe al verla intentar alaciar algunos nudos.

―Intentando ponerme bella, aunque estando sobre esta cama de hospital no puedo hacer mucho, debo verme horrorosa y fea ― baja la mirada avergonzada.

―Tú nunca estarás fea, no para mí ― se sienta a un lado de la cama y toma su rostro entre sus manos depositando un beso suave y gentil tratando de poner todo su amor en él ― así estés arrugada como una pasita ― ambas sonríen, la morena recarga su frente contra la de novia ― gracias ― deposita otro beso en sus labios, ésta vez corto y ligero.

― ¿Por qué? ― Le mira desconcertada, aunque piensa que le agradece por traer a sus pequeñas al mundo.

―Por darme a dos bebés hermosas y por mostrarme que las segundas oportunidades existen ― acaricia su mejilla viéndola con todo  el amor que posee por ella mientras Asami se relaja ante el tacto ― sé que las cosas no terminan aquí y que esto es sólo el comienzo ― sus miradas se enganchan ― nuestro comienzo de nuestra propia historia de amor, y sé que tal vez todo se ponga feo y difícil algunas veces pero si estás conmigo siempre, yo creo que lo superaremos… Juntas ― con su pulgar limpia la tímida lágrima conmovida que resbala de los ojos color esmeralda de su novia.

―Juntas ― repite Asami ― creo que me gustará ser la esposa de la novia ― sonríe ante el nerviosismo de la morena ante la mención de lo que implica matrimonio pero sabe que en algún momento sucederá y no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses, bueno excepto de haberse enamorado de la novia de su mejor amiga aunque ahora que sabe que su amor es correspondido y la oportunidad se ha dado, no la desperdiciará, no dejará pasar la felicidad que Opal le ha entregado con la mayor confianza para cuidar lo más valioso y maravilloso que le ha pasado.

Y así es como se cierran algunos ciclos, episodios, capítulos… Algunas historias…

Historias que dejarán paso a otras nuevas que esperan ser contadas y vividas por protagonistas muchas veces esperan que sus andanzas sean leídas y por lo que se lee aquí, ésta historia todavía no ha terminado así que su camino todavía continuará y tienen un poco más para leer…

  


End file.
